Bendita tu luz
by HeyJudee
Summary: Quinn y Rachel son intimas amigas pero últimamente algo esta confundiendolas, un secreto que guardan en su mirada"
1. Chapter 1

**"Mejor Amiga"**

La tarde apesta y estoy aburrida, le escribí a Rachel para ver que estaba haciendo pero todavía no responde, supongo que no quiere hablarme. Debe estar con el estúpido de Finn, no lo soporto. Se supone que no tengo porque sentir celos después de todo es mi amiga pero el solo pensar que está con él se me nublan los sentidos.  
A veces me pregunto si algún día... Mejor no preguntármelo porque las respuestas siempre son negativas, un mensaje más y juro que no le vuelvo a escribir.

- Hey estrellita... Ya no tenes tiempo para mi? Que feo eso amiga. - Q.

Habían pasado 20 min en los cuales la rubia ya se había resignado pero su celular tenía otras intenciones, el tono de llamada estaba en silencio, Quinn miro el celular y la pantalla se ilumino mostrando la foto de Rachel Berry... Sin muchas vueltas no dudo en contestarlo.

- Hey enana hasta que apareciste! ¿Que te tenía tan ocupada?

-"Estaba en el cine con Finn, ¿paso algo? ¿O solo que no tenes nada para hacer?" _- Rachel otra vez me está provocando, en el cine con el idiota de Finn? Seguramente la toco de mas, es un asco ese pervertido, no es que me de celos es solo que es mi amiga y no puedo dejar que arruine su vida con ese imbécil._

- "Ja! No necesito estar aburrida para escribirte, pero si estas ocupada con el después hablamos" – Escupió Quinn inconscientemente y después reacciono que había sonado un poco cargado de celos.

- "¿Que te pasa Q? Hay veces que no logro entenderte" - del otro lado Quinn podía escuchar perfectamente la voz del baboso de Finn preguntándole a su estrellita a que restaurant ir e intentando capturar la atención de su novia.

- "No pasa nada, solo quería verte, digo, hace días no nos vemos y eso, ponernos al día pero ahora estas con él, y no quiero tu novio celoso porque se pone insoportable" - _sigo sonando celosa pero increíblemente saber que está con él me pone de mal humor, el solo hecho de escucharla nombrarlo me llena de odio pero es algo que no puedo evitar, ojala pudiera ver lo q yo veo._

- "Tranquila no hace falta que hables así de Finn, si quieres puedo pasar a verte cuando termine de cenar" - Quien te entiende Quinn, si estoy con Finn te enojas, si te busco me ignoras ya no se que hacer con vos.

La morena se perdió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que la rubia se canso en el intento de llamar su atención sin encontrar respuestas del otro lado procediendo a cortar la llamada enojada.

_Idiota, que mierda le pasa... Ahora ni siquiera me responde, me cansan estas estupideces, si quiere pasar toda la vida con ese idiota bien, no es la única en el mundo…_ pensaba ya furiosa Quinn.

Rachel reacciono y volvió a llamarla mientras era tironeada por su novio hacia burguer king. La rubia había dejado su teléfono en la habitación saliendo a tomar un poco de aire sola, asique los intentos de Rachel eran en vano, Quinn no pensaba contestarle. Cuando Rachel se dio por vencida ya estaba dentro de la casa de comidas rápidas...

-"¿Hamburguesas Finn? ¿En serio? Acaso no recuerdas que soy vegana"- le dije con cierto enojo – _Dios santo 6 meses con el idiota de mi novio y ni siquiera conoce mis gustos, ¿qué tipo de novio es?_

-"Aquí hay unas con soja" - _Finn me respondió un poco dolido, sabía que no debía enojarme con él pero Quinn me había puesto de mal humor, se supone que las amigas no te hacen sentir así y te apoyan en todo, ¿no es así?_

La comida se torno un poco incomoda para Finn viendo la cara de su novia durante toda la noche por lo que decidió terminar rápido e ir a dejar a la morocha a su casa.  
Ya estacionando el auto frente a la puerta de Rachel decide romper con el silencio incomodo creado durante todo el viaje de regreso.

-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás molesta por algo que hice?" Pregunto sin rodeos.

_Oh dios, haces todo mal o al menos el 70% de las cosas pero si te lo digo te rompería el corazón y el otro 30% es Quinn._- Pensó Rachel en sus adentros

-" Nono solo estoy cansada, fue un día largo recuerda que siempre me levanto a las 7am" Rachel odiaba hacerle recordar a su novio sus rutinas diarias, ya se estaba convenciendo que el chico parecía no conocerla en lo mas mínimo.

-"Un beso podría hacerte descansar mejor esta noche" sugirió Finn con una sonrisa, Rachel no tuvo más opción que acceder, las manos de Finn intentaron viajar a lugares privados pero ella lo detuvo con sutileza.

-"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, maneja con cuidado" Rachel dio un último beso al joven y se volvió hacia la puerta de su casa, su padre le abrió e hizo un pequeño interrogatorio sobre la velada pero Rachel no estaba de ánimos para contar muchas cosas, simplemente se limito a decir que "estuvo bien"

Los rayos de sol penetraban por la ventana de Quinn haciendo que frunciera su frente provocando que hundiera su cabeza en la almohada. Unos segundos después sonó su alarma siendo lanzada contra la pared… claramente el humor de la rubia no era el mejor esa mañana, humor que fue en aumento al ver las llamadas perdidas de Rachel en su celular recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin más vueltas se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha reparadora, definitivamente iba a ser un día difícil para la rubia en la escuela Mckinley debido a los seguidos planteos de la morocha contra su persona que seguramente iba a recibir, ya la imaginaba cruzada de brazos haciendo pequeños golpes en el suelo con su pie derecho, cosa que Quinn no podía evitar verla sexy en su papel de enojada.

Ya en los pasillos caminando hacia su casillero la rubia logra ver a su estrellita caminar hacia ella.. -_Fuerza Quinn va a ser una mas de las tantas peleas con Rachel nada del otro mundo solo déjala hablar sin buscar enfrentamientos..dios me sudan las manos que me pasa?-.._ Cuando intento reaccionar levanta su vista y ve como Rachel pasa a su lado siendo ignorada por completo.  
_¿Que mierda?_- Quinn no pudo controlar su impulso y tomo a Rachel por el brazo,

-"Yo debería estar enojada y tu eres la q me ignora?"- Quinn estaba furiosa.

-" Quinn llego tarde a clase, podrías dejarme ir" Rachel dijo sin pelos en la lengua y con una frialdad que Quinn jamas había visto en la joven diva.

-" Te acompaño" fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la rubia pero en ese mismo instante apareció Finn.

-" Yo acompañare a MI novia, si no es mucha molestia" Quinn juro que iba a golpearlo algún día y se alejo de la pareja antes de que eso se pusiera peor.

La culpa comenzó a invadir el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel al mismo tiempo que era prácticamente empujada por Finn.

En la otra punta del colegio se encontraba una Quinn destrozada llorando encerrada en el baño en brazos de Santana.

-"¿Cuando va a ser el dia donde dejes de sufrir por esa enana? Date cuenta que ella no te merece" - la latina intentaba consolar a su amiga conteniendo una ira imparable al verla así por culpa de la morocha y frankenteen.

-"Rachel no tiene la culpa, soy yo la cobarde que no acepta que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ella… pero no tengo chances más de una vez me dio a entender que es 100% hetero. Ya no se que hacer con todo esto". Un silencio de muerte se formo entre ambas porristas dejando a santana pensando una estrategia para formarse rápidamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando a Quinn descolocada.

-"Tengo el plan perfecto para hacer caer a hobbit… nadie se mete con las amigas de Santana, no te olvides que yo vengo de Lima Heights". Mirando desafiante provocando una mirada confundida en la rubia.

-"No le digas asi santana" la latina reboleo los ojos ignorando las palabras de Quinn.

-"¿Y?, ¿Me vas a decir que te traes entre manos?

"Gracias por acompañarme" - Rachel beso a su novio en la mejilla dejando al joven con un puchero en el rostro. Ingreso a clases de química, ignorando el pedido de su novio de un beso real, honestamente tenía en su cabeza a Quinn y no podía manejar la rabia, la culpa y esa otra cosa que todavía no podía descubrir que era, pero estaba segura que solo sentía eso cuando se trataba de la rubia.

Santana y Quinn ingresaron tarde al salón de clases, ganándose la mirada de Rachel, las observo y noto al instante que la rubia había estado llorando, pensó mil cosas, tal vez había sido por Sam, tal vez eso necesitaba la noche anterior, alguien que la escuchara y ella siendo egoísta otra vez. Rachel intento conectar su mirada con la de Quinn pero la rubia tenía los ojos clavados en su libro de química.

Celos: surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra. Así había definido el plan santana

-"Vamos hacer que manhands maldiga el dia que te dejo escapar" le susurro santana levantandole el animo a su amiga.  
Ya sentadas en su clase sin antes haber sido castigadas por su llegada tarde, la rubia ponia en marcha el super plan de la latina ignorando por completo a Rachel y pensando su proxima victima, la duda era ¿chica o chico?, - _siento que este plan me va a meter en problemas._

"Este plan no va a resultar sany"- Ya sus inseguridades estaban haciendo acto de presencia, sabia que esa estupides no iba a funcionar.

"Shh cierra la boca rubia hueca, se llama Lexi, va ir esta noche a la fiesta de puck, ya la invite, Rachel seguramente va aparecer con el idiota de Finn y tu seguirás ignorándola, pasaras una hermosa velada con tu cita". Hablo Santana terminando su explicación con un guiño de afirmación que nada podía salir mal, pero Quinn la miraba con horror.

"Eso me va a convertir en una lesbiana" _le dije asustada, yo no pensaba salir del closet, oooh no, eso si que no. _

"Eres una lesbiana, es hora de que vayas aceptándolo porque Lexi no acepta una velada sin besos" santana empezó a revolver el placard de Quinn lleno de vestidos inocentes y decidió que la rubia iba a usar uno de sus vestidos reveladores, Quinn seguía en shock ella iba a tener que besar a quien sabe... No se sentía segura de este plan.

La noche estaba llegando y Rachel no podía soportar tanto silencio, decidió escribirle a Quinn, para poder callar un poco las voces que retumbaban en su cabeza.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta de puck, nos merecemos una charla. Beso - R.

Santana en milésimas de segundos le arrebato el celular viendo que Quinn tenia todas las intensiones de contestarle

-" Ooh no, ni lo sueñes Fabray, no vas arruinar mi plan". Sin mas rodeos lo metió en su bombacha sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de reaccionar, provocando que Quinn abriera su boca seguido por un gesto de asco.

Santana sin perder más el tiempo le tiro por la cabeza un vestido rojo que usaba en ocasiones límite, era algo corto para el estilo de Quinn y muy ajustado.

Pero rubia estaba con su mente en otro lado, miro la entre pierna de santana pensando en alguna manera de recuperar su celular.

-"Pervertida no me tocaras, en tus sueños rubia!, ahora cámbiate que falta poco"

Una hora más tarde todos los invitados ya disfrutaban de la fiesta en casa de puck, no todos pensó la morocha buscando con su mirada a Quinn… rápidamente fue en busca de Mercedes y Kurt que se encontraban en la cocina charlando y bebiendo.

-"¿Que te pasa pequeña diva?" Pregunta Kurt con tono burlón, por dentro sabía que su amiga buscaba a Quinn después de todo su radar gay no presentaba fallas.

-"¿A mí? Nada, ¿porque tiene que pasarme algo?" Respondió Rachel a la defensiva.

-"Woooow si que estas intratable hoy Berry" se hacia notar mercedes. Rachel largo un suspiro enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

-"Es Quinn, me ignora no contesta mis mensajes y parece que no va a venir a la fiesta, por momentos me frusta todo esto" se cuestiono bajando su mirada.

Del otro lado de la fiesta, santana miraba todo atentamente sintiendo como el plan de a poco resultaba, ocupando asientos en la primera fila para ver lo que a continuación iba a pasar.

Sin hacerse esperar mas, el timbre suena y puck emite un "CALIENTE" seguidos de gestos agitando sus manos contra su cara como si tuviera calor. Rachel no pudo evitar escuchar su grito i giro a ver de quien se trataba.

-"Que mierda..." – Susurro, _porque Quinn viene con esa tipa? Porque la agarra de la mano? Quién es? Oh dios esta hermosa, que me pasa?_  
Ambas chicas cruzaban la puerta para adentrarse en la fiesta i Rachel no pudo evitar sentir enormes celos de esa morocha pelo corto con un cuerpo envidiable que se atrevía a robarle a su Quinn.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Heyarcia gracias por tu ayuda mi lady, siempre apoyandome!.**


	2. Mi lugar en el Mundo

**"Mi lugar en el mundo"**_  
_

_Sin hacerse esperar mas, el timbre suena y puck emite un "CALIENTE" seguidos de gestos agitando sus manos contra su cara como si tuviera calor. Rachel no pudo evitar escuchar su grito i giro a ver de quien se trataba._

_-"Que mierda..." – Susurro,__porque Quinn viene con esa tipa? Porque la agarra de la mano? Quién es? Oh dios esta hermosa, que me pasa?__  
Ambas chicas cruzaban la puerta para adentrarse en la fiesta y Rachel no pudo evitar sentir enormes celos de esa morocha pelo corto con un cuerpo envidiable que se atrevía a robarle a su Quinn._

Quinn intentaba no buscar a Rachel con la mirada, pero podia sentir los ojos de la morena clavados en ella.  
-"¿Me traes a una primera cita a una fiesta con tus amigos? ¿A quién estamos tratando de volver loca?" - Pregunto Lexi que obviamente habia descifrado el plan.

-" A nadie, solo quería estar en un lugar donde me sintiera comoda" - Quinn intento sonar honesta pero Lexi no creía una palabra de todo eso, ella también era porrista y conocía estos sucios trucos, pero no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de meterse en la cama de la porrista líder aunque sea por una sola vez.

-" No me molestaría para nada entrar en tu plan y poner celosa a esa morocha, que desde que llegamos tiene la mirada clavada en vos" – Dijo Lexi sin vueltas y yendo al grano de la situación. "Aparte no me opongo en absoluto a la idea de probar tus labios" – Susurrando en el oído de la rubia para luego marcharse en busca de los tragos.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el atrevimiento de Lexi coqueteándole, mas alla de que la fiesta estuviera entretenida no lograba sacarse de la mente que la situación pronto iba a escaparse de sus manos. Intentando no mostrar desesperación por encontrarse sola, comenzó a buscar a Santana, después de todo no quería quedarse mucho tiempo sola dándole lugar a Rachel para que se acercara.

-" Pero mira quien llego, estas toda una rompe corazones rubia" – Santana disfrutaba poniendo nerviosa a Quinn.

-" No empieces Santana, ya demasiado nerviosa estoy como aguantar tus bromas, siento que Rachel en cualquier momento va a llegar para arrancarme la cabeza"

-" A ti lo que te van arrancar es otra cosa esta noche en tu casa, mas precisamente en tu cama" – Santana no podía dejar de burlarse.

-" No pienso acostarme con Lexi, ¿Quien te piensas que soy? ¿Santana Lopez? Oooh no, no soy tan fácil" – Quinn se gano una mirada fulminante de su amiga.

-" ¿Y quien dijo que ibas acostarte con Lexi rubia hueca?... No hay que ser muy observador para ver como Rachel te come con la mirada… y a decir verdad dudo mucho que esta noche te escapes de sus garras" – Definitivamente la latina sabia como poner nerviosa a Quinn.

Rachel sin poder quitar la vista sobre su rubia se aparto hacia la cocina, hacia mas de una hora que no paraba de beber. Ya la situación la desbordaba, pero porque se sentía asi?, mas alla de no saber que le pasaba a Quinn ella era su mejor amiga, porque sentía celos? Acaso se sentía amenazada? Amenazada de que? Si Quinn no era de su pertenencia, pero verla con otra persona le hacia hervir la sangre… _como quisiera hacer desaparecer a esa tal Lexi, no hace mas que estar encima de Quinn, i lo peor de todo es que la otra se deja, grrr… y al estúpido de Finn ni siquiera le importo, parece que le sacan el cerebro cuando le ponen los videos juegos en frente… Dios rubia, que hermosa estas, ese vestido rojo mas que ajustado solo me provocan ganas de… _los pensamientos de Rachel fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina preguntándole a Kurt si sabia donde había mas hielo. Sin perder mas su tiempo Rachel le largo una mirada cargada de odio a esa morocha que se encontraba en la cocina, solo pensaba en matarla.

-" No sabía que hacían fiestas tan divertidas… de verdad que la estoy pasando bien aquí" – comentaba Lexi a Kurt que se encontraba con Mercedes, Tina y Artie.

-" Que pienses que somos unos perdedores por pertenecer al Glee Club no significa que no sepamos como divertirnos" – Ataca Mercedes sintiéndose molesta desde el primer momento que la morocha puso un pie en la fiesta, no soportaba la idea de ver a Rachel mal.

-" Hey! No hace falta que me trates asi, solo vengo a buscar un poco de hielo para la bebida que me pidió Quinn, después de todo tengo que complacer a mi cita" – Dijo Lexi con intensiones de hacerse oír, intentando marcar su territorio frente a Rachel.

-" ¿Tu cita? ¿Estas saliendo con Quinn? Pero si a ella no le gustan las mujeres" Comento Tina mirando confundida a sus amigos.

-" No se si saliendo, pero seguramente voy a obtener mas de una cita con su amiga, a mi no me parece que no le gusten las mujeres… es mas, antes de venir a la fiesta me lo dejo bien en claro" – Presumía finalizando su relato seguido por un guiño, pero mentía, Lexi mentía descaradamente, pero eso no tenían porque saberlo. Rachel sin aguantar mucho mas, se para en dirección al patio, ya no aguantaba a la idiota de Lexi alardeando sobre su rubia, que sentía que ya dejaba de ser suya.

Cuando Rachel logro pararse todo le giraba gracias al alcohol que recorría su pequeño cuerpo, pero como pudo atravesó el living llevándose por delante algunas sillas hasta lograr salir al patio. Necesitaba aire, saber que le pasaba, porque actuaba asi, aclarar sus ideas con urgencia… esa situación entre Quinn y ella no podía seguir asi… _la estoy perdiendo, por mis estúpidos celos y dudas la estoy perdiendo…¿que voy hacer? la amo? Es obvio que la amo, pero la amo como algo mas que amigas?_ _Acaso será que me gustan las chicas? Eso no lo se, no estoy segura, pero si estoy dudando es por algo no? Tengo que hablar con Quinn… necesito hablar con ella. _La morocha se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del deck que daban al patio sumergida en sus profundos pensamientos. _"necesito decirle lo que me pasa…" __**– **_Esto ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando, cuando se levanto decidida a enfrentar a la rubia, se da vuelta y se choca con una hermosa chica rubia de 1,70cm tez blanca como la nieve y unos adorables ojos color avellana que con la noche lograban tonarse un tono mas fuerte a su alrededor tirando a verde. Verla ahí parada, Rachel no pudo evitar quedar petrificada… ¿acaso la habrá escuchado?

-" ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme? - Si Rachel Berry, eso contesta tu pregunta.

-" eeeeeh… yo… yo solo… eeeemm" – Quien iba a pensar que alguien podría dejar sin palabras a Rachel Berry, pero a imposible le sobran dos letras. – _Dios… estas quedando como una completa idiota frente a ella, reacciona ya! _–" ¿Yo? ¿A vos? Nada! –_ cobardeeeee – _pensaba la morena –" ¿Qué te hace pensar que sos el centro de mi universo Fabray? – Orgullosa, Rachel no dejaba de ser orgullosa incluso con la persona que mas le importaba en esos momentos.

-" ¿Podes terminarla Rachel? Ni siquiera se que te hice para que me trates asi" – En un punto se sentía mal, solo deseaba que la morena bajara sus defensas y aflojara con la pelea, pero conociéndola bien sabia que eso no iba a suceder.

-" ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Me estas hablando en serio Quinn? – La mirada furiosa cargada de celos contra Quinn se volvían activar por parte de Rachel –" Primero que me haces planteos absurdos enojándote por pasar tiempo con mi novio, y aunque me lo niegues yo se que es asi, segundo ni siquiera te molestas en contestar mis mensajes" – La rubia la interrumpe –" Vos tampoco contestas los mios Rachel" – Mala jugada, eso no tendría que haberlo dicho –" Aaaah, esto es ojo por ojo diente por diente entonces? Porque yo no pude contestarte enseguida un mensaje ¿vos me haces lo mismo?, lo peor de todo es que caes a la fiesta con esa tipa que no hace mas que fastidiarme con su presencia" – Piedra libre para Rachel, sus celos la delataron… una sonrisa de triunfo se formaron en los labios de Quinn molestando mas a la morocha. –"¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? Contame el chiste asi me rio yo también" reprendía contra la rubia furiosa –"No haces mas que tomarme el pelo Quinn… pero esto recién empieza"- Sin mas que decir se dirige hacia la casa, mas precisamente hacia su novio dejando un caluroso beso donde llamo la atención a mas de uno, para luego depositar una sonrisa hacia la rubia.

Definitivamente Rachel estaba pasada de copas, y el enojo no cooperaba mucho en su recuperación, sin pensarlo agarro el micrófono del karaoke y decidió cantar una canción… no hace falta aclarar para quien iba dedicada no?.

La música empezó a sonar y mas de uno se detuvo a escuchar la interpretación de Rachel…

**I wake up every evening  
with a big smile on my face  
and it never feels out of place  
and youre still probably working  
at a nine to five pace  
i wonder how bad that tastes.**

(Me despierto por la noche  
con una sonrisa en la cara  
y no me siento fuera de lugar  
y tú probablemente aún estás trabajando  
en el turno de nueve a cinco  
me pregunto si eso es malo)

Quinn aun en el patio perdida en el cielo y preguntándose porque todo eso le tenia que estar pasando a ella, logra escuchar la voz de la morocha en el karaoke, sin pensarlo traslado su cuerpo para apreciar su canción. Pero la realidad era otra, la canción no era lo que pensaba, y sentía como Rachel indirectamente le dedicaba cada palabra.

**When you see my face  
i hope it gives you hell,  
i hope it gives you hell,  
when you walk my way  
i hope it gives you hell,  
i hope it gives you hell**

(Cuando veas mi cara  
espero que tengas tu infierno,  
espero que tengas tu infierno,  
cuando camines por mi vida  
espero que tengas tu infierno,  
espero que tengas tu infierno)

Rachel al ver entrar a la rubia sin pensarlo le clavo la mirada, esa mirada penetrando en sus adentros, logrando que la canción tomara fuerza cargada con esos sentimientos momentáneos de enojo.

**now wheres your picket fence love  
and wheres that shiny car  
did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense love  
never seen you fall so hard  
do you know where you are?**

**Truth be told i miss you**  
**and truth be told im lying**

(Dónde está ahora el límite de tu amor  
y dónde está ese coche brillante  
¿conseguiste llegar lejos?  
No parecías estar tan tensa en el amor  
nunca lo viste caer con tanta fuerza  
¿sabes dónde estás?  
La verdad es que te echo de menos  
y en realidad estoy mintiendo)

Todo el mundo no entendía porque la morocha interpretaba esa canción, si bien el alcohol salía por sus poros y mas de uno sabia que las cosas con Finn ya no iban muy bien, no habia razón alguna sobre su elección en el repertorio Berry. Rachel ignoraba completamente a su novio enfocándose en la rubia. Rubia que era observada por los ojos de su amiga Santana sintiendo que su idea del plan era totalmente un fracaso, había provocado que su amiga salga aun mas lastimada.

**If you find a man  
that?´s worth the damn  
and treats you well  
then hes a fool,  
youre just as well  
hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
and sing along  
and never tell  
then youre the fool  
im just as well  
hope it gives you hell  
when you hear this song  
i hope that it will give you hell  
you can sing along  
i hope that it puts you through hell.**

(Si encuentras un hombre  
que valga la pena  
y te trate bien  
entonces él es un idiota  
menos mal que tú eres  
la esperanza para darle tu infierno.  
Cuando escuches esta canción  
y la tararees  
y no lo digas  
entonces serás tú la tonta  
sigo bien  
esperando que tengas tu infierno  
cuando escuches esta canción  
espero que tengas tu infierno  
puedes tararear  
espero que te sitúes dentro de tu infierno)

Rachel entonando las ultimas notas de la canción con sus ojos cerrados deja escapar una lagrima, lagrima que contenía dolor por estar asi con Quinn, porque se sentía una cobarde al dejar que Lexi estuviera ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a ella.  
Quinn sin dudarlo agarro su abrigo y salió disparada de la fiesta en el medio de la canción pegando un portazo para luego ser seguida rápidamente por Lexi.

-" Quinn, espera… que te pasa? ¿Por qué te vas asi de la fiesta? ¿Es por Rachel? Esa canción era para vos cierto? – Lexi bombardeaba la cabeza de Quinn con sus preguntas saturándola mas aun.

-" No ahora Lexi, no estoy de animos y no quiero hablar del tema. Me voy a mi casa, esta fiesta me aburrió"- Sin mas vueltas abrió la puerta se su auto i se deposito en el apoyando su cabeza en el volante largando un profundo suspiro de frustacion.

-" No pienso dejarte sola… Yo también me estaba aburriendo… ¿Me llevas a casa?" – Era obvio que la morocha no se iba a cansar asi no mas dándose por vencida con Quinn.

-" Okey, pero no quiero que toques mas el tema Rachel" – La morocha asintió y comenzaron el camino de regreso a casa.

Ya Quinn estacionada frente a la puerta de Lexi se dispone a despedirse, solo pensaba en acostarse en su cama i soñar que toda la noche solo había sido una terrible pesadilla.

-" ¿Te queres bajar? Quizas podemos ver unas películas acompañadas con helado"

-" Gracias Lexi pero prefiero irme a casa, estoy muy cansada"

-" ¿Rubia acaso no te das cuenta que solo intento pasar tiempo a solas con vos? – Comienza acercarse a la rubia para intentar robarle un beso… intento que fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Quinn –"No atiendas" Intento arrebatarle el celular. –"Puede ser una urgencia Lexi, es un mensaje y no agarres mi celular" El solo pensar que la morocha agarrara su móvil ya la ponía de mal humor, nadie lo tocaba sin su permiso, no le gustaba para nada que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos privados. Lo mira y ve que tiene un mensaje en el buzon de entrada…

- Te necesito… Por favor veni a buscarme. R-

-" Lo siento, tengo que irme Lexi"- Intentaba sacar del auto con sutileza a la morocha, pero esta se negaba rotundamente.

-" ¿Es Rachel cierto? Acaso no te das cuenta que te tiene a su antojo y solo cuando a ella se le antoja? Ni siquiera te quiere, en cambio yo si"

-" No estoy de ánimo para tener una discusión con vos si? No opines de Rachel si no la conoces. Bájate"

Sin mas intentos Lexi se baja del auto viendo como Quinn se iba de su casa… no pensaba darse por vencida, oh no… pero de nada servía discutir esta noche con ella, si iba a conquistarla tenia que mostrar que no era una histérica mas al estilo Rachel Berry.

Parecía que la noche estaba destinada a ser la maldita chofer de la fiesta, ya con Rachel arriba del auto se dirigía a la casa de la misma viendo como se encontraba en un estado deplorable gracias al alcohol… ni siquiera se entendía lo que decía, solo palabras sueltas e intentos de acercamiento por parte de la morocha y no precisamente amistosos, pero no iba aprovecharse de Rachel en ese estado aunque ganas no le faltaban.  
Ya en su habitación, cansada por tener que subir a Rachel que era casi un peso muerto, decide acostarla en su cama… Sus ojos se iluminaban tan solo a ver a la morocha dormir tan angelical, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amiga y ya no tenia intensiones de ocultarlo, en su cabeza ya no había dudas al respecto, sabia que esa mujer era la mujer que quería para toda su vida.

Preparada para irse, se acerca para dejarle un beso en la frente i susurrarle un "te extraño"… pero enseguida sintió como agarraban su brazo para luego escuchar -"Dormi conmigo hoy, por favor quédate"- su corazón se detuvo, acaso la morocha había escuchado lo que segundos antes le dijo? Sin pensarlo mucho se acomodo a su lado, sintiendo como los brazos de la morocha la abrazaban a la altura de su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. –"Quinn…" – Le susurra la morocha –" Si Rach?" Pregunta asustada, no sabia con que se podía encontrar. –" Yo también te extraño" – Dulces palabras para los oídos de Quinn provocando una estúpida y enamorada sonrisa en su cara… sabia que ese era su lugar en el mundo, a su lado... a pesar de todo. Sin mas pensamientos ambas se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo dejando la mala noche atrás.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen...  
Si asi fuera, Rachel y Quinn estarían juntas llenas de hijos Faberry jajaja**

**Soy nueva en esto, asique espero que disculpen si aburre, solo busco divertirme un rato.  
Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Mis impulsos sobre ti"**

_Preparada para irse, se acerca para dejarle un beso en la frente i susurrarle un "te extraño"… pero enseguida sintió como agarraban su brazo para luego escuchar -"Dormí conmigo hoy, por favor quédate"- su corazón se detuvo, acaso la morocha había escuchado lo que segundos antes le dijo? Sin pensarlo mucho se acomodo a su lado, sintiendo como los brazos de la morocha la abrazaban a la altura de su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. –"Quinn…" – Le susurra la morocha –" Si Rach?" Pregunta asustada, no sabia con que se podía encontrar. –" Yo también te extraño" – Dulces palabras para los oídos de Quinn provocando una estúpida y enamorada sonrisa en su cara… sabia que ese era su lugar en el mundo, a su lado... a pesar de todo. Sin mas pensamientos ambas se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo dejando la mala noche atrás._

El día Domingo ya se hacía presente en la habitación de Rachel, penetrando con un sol radiante, de esos que te queman la vista. Un malestar en la cabeza de la morocha se apoderaba por completo, odiando profundamente la noche anterior y haber bebido de esa manera, que mortal soportaría tanto alcohol?, definitivamente Rachel no era la excepción. Intentando abrir sus ojos, con su mano derecha recorrió toda su cama en busca de esa persona, que por más peleas que tuvieran había decidido quedarse a cuidarla. No tuvo mucho éxito, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba sola en esa enorme cama… Quinn se había fugado de su lado.  
Sin pensarlo más, decidida a tomarse una ducha ve una nota en su mesita. La caligrafía perfecta y detallista delataban a Quinn en ese simple pero hermoso gesto.

**_-_ "_Perdón por irme así, pero prometí pasar el día con Beth. Me debes una charla.  
P.D: Tomate un café bien cargado, seguramente estés sufriendo las consecuencias de una gran noche. Besos, Quinn" –_**

El tan solo pensar haber dormido tan cerca de ella ya la ponía nerviosa, provocándole un nudo en su estomago. Acaso así se siente cuando una persona te gusta?... ¿_Será que me estoy enamorando?_

Ya fuera de la ducha, más precisamente en la cocina desayunando un apetitoso menú es interrumpida por sus padres Hiram y Leroy, que cargaban bolsas con comida. Leroy sin dar vueltas se dirige a su hija

- Vaya noche muchachita…¿Te sientes mejor? – Indagada a su hija pretendiendo averiguar su noche.

- Si, tan solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada de que preocuparse – Intentaba no darle mucha importancia y ocultar su malestar, no tenía ganas de discutir con su padre Hiram, que si bien tenían buena relación, eran muy parecidos y eso llevaba a que siempre terminaran discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Es muy conservador, y de más esta decir que ver llegar borracha a su hija no era de su agrado.

Ya con Hiram lejos de la cocina Leroy comenta - Deberías de agradecerle a tu amiga que se molesto en traerte… ¿Cómo es que se llama? Siempre se me olvida – El hombre se perdía en sus pensamientos intentando recordar su nombre.

- Quinn papá, se llama Quinn… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – Respondía un tanto frustrada, ya cansaba de siempre lo mismo. – Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que ella me trajo a casa?¿Acaso me espiaste? – Preguntaba un tanto molesta

- Que me haya quedado en el cuarto con tu padre no significa que haya podido dormir tranquilo, no logre pegar un ojo en toda la noche esperándote… ya sabes como me pongo cuando sales – Rachel revolea los ojos – No me mires de esa forma señorita, bien sabes que tu padre hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo si presenciaba esa escena anoche… pobre rubia, te cargo hasta tu cuarto ¿lo sabías? – Si bien Leroy no era tan liberal, quedaba claro que lo era mas que su esposo, es por eso que Rachel en estos casos se sentía mas cómoda hablando de esos temas con él.

- ¿En serio me cargo? – Rachel no podía creerlo

- Hasta se quedo a cuidarte, esta mañana antes de irnos, ella bajo y se disculpo correctamente por no avisar que se iba a quedar en casa, para luego irse despidiendo educadamente… es una chica muy respetuosa y correcta, me cae muy bien - Parece que Quinn ya se gano a uno de los padres de Rachel. Es como un don que tiene el caerle bien a las personas.

- Si, se que se quedo… yo se lo pedí – Aclaro poniéndose ruborizada rápidamente.

- Entonces deberías de agradecérselo, no todas las personas tienen ese gesto – Sin decir mas, Leroy salió de la cocina en busca de su esposo dejando a la morocha pensativa.

Sin dudarlo más, decidió agarrar su celular y escribirle a Quinn, después de todo su padre tenía razón y ya era tiempo de dejar de lado el orgullo.

- Hey! Te fuiste sin despedirte… que mala amiga – R.

Quinn ya se encontraba rumbo al zoológico con su hija Beth de 2años ya casi por cumplir los 3, cuando su celular sonó, era la copia perfecta de una Fabray, con su hermoso pelo rubio y una tímida sonrisa encantadora, cualquier persona podía caer bajo sus encantos fácilmente. Quinn vivía y moría por su pequeña, después de tantos golpes logro estar estable con su hija en casa de sus padres, se aferraba a esa pequeña como si dependiera de ella su vida, después de todo Quinn sentía que todos ya tenían sus planes luego de graduarse y ella no tenía nada más que su hija, digamos que sus ánimos no estaban tan arriba y sentía que nadie la apoyaba.  
Ya fuera del auto, entrando en el entretenido zoo el cual su hija amaba, decide responder el mensaje. No quería darle más motivos a Rachel para que se enoje.

- Hola dormilona! ¿Cómo te sentís?... ¿Yo mala amiga? ¿Segura? – Q.

- Claro que no, solo intento molestarte… quiero agradecerte, lo que hiciste anoche por mí no todos los hacen, gracias Q – R.

- No hace falta agradecer nada, sabes que lo hago porque me importas – Q.

- Lo se… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? – R.

- En estos momentos comprando comida para elefantes – Q.

- ¿Queeeeee? ¿Estas loca Quinn? ¿De dónde sacaste un elefante? – R.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso todavía te dura el efecto del alcohol? Jaja, estoy en el Zoo con Beth – Q.

- Oh! Que lindo, dale un beso de mi parte… Cuando te desocupes podemos hablar? – R.

Si bien su lazo de amistad era fuerte, hacia poco tiempo que habían decidido ser amigas, lo cual solo pudo ver a Beth dos o tres veces, pero fueron las suficientes para que la niña amara a Rachel. Era poco común que eso pasara, ya que Beth no era de darse mucho con las personas, pero con la morena socializaba sin problema alguno.

- Serán dados! Cuando termine acá paso a verte queres? Salvo que quieras acompañarnos a Beth y a mi esta tarde en el zoo – Q.

- Me encantaría! En una hora estoy ahí. Besos – R.

Sin dar muchas vueltas Rachel se vistió cómoda para la ocasión y le aviso a sus padres que iba a salir durante toda la tarde.  
Las manos sudadas y el nudo en su garganta comenzaban hacerse presente, iba a encontrarse con Quinn y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa, el tan solo pensar que iba a decirle … _Oooh dios! Que voy a decirle? Seguirá enojada por como la trate anoche? Enojada? No debería de estarlo, después de todo fue ella la que llego con esa tipa arruinándolo todo… okey tranquila Rachel, de nada sirve que vuelva el orgullo, sabemos que necesitas tenerla a tu lado a como de lugar. _–  
Ya pagando la entrada y dirigiéndose dentro del gigante parque lleno de animales, el cual no era de su gran agrado que los tuvieran encerrados, comenzó a buscar con su mirada a su amiga. A lo lejos se podía notar a las dos hermosas rubias en el lugar donde se encontraban los elefantes, se ve que aun no podía sacar a la niña de ahí, los amaba, podía pasarse horas mirándolos y dándoles de comer.  
Ya siendo vista por la mayor de las Fabray, recibe un gesto indicando que se acercara a ellas.  
_Que hermosa estas por dios, acaso existe la posibilidad que los ángeles caminen entre nosotros, porque yo creo que estoy viendo el más precioso… Okey estos pensamientos se están tornando un tanto gay Rachel Berry._

_- _ Estrellita… que bien te ves para semejante noche, ¿todo bien? Llegaste bastante rápido – Saluda Quinn dejándole un delicado beso en las mejillas de Rachel.

- Gracias, estoy bien por suerte, con un poco de dolor en mi cabeza… pero nada mejor que pasar una linda tarde con esta preciosa rubia para calmar el malestar – Se dirigía hacia Beth que se encontraba sentada viendo los elefantes. – Hola bonita ¿Cómo está la nena más dulce de Lima? – Rachel sin querer asusto a la niña apareciéndose por detrás, sin pensarlo corrió hasta su madre pidiendo mentalmente que la protegiera. – Hey nono bichito, perdón por asustarte, soy Rachel… no te escondas mas, Salí detrás de tu madre, veni! – Pedía apenada la morena por asustar a la pequeña. Se asoma despacito al escuchar esa voz, y sale disparaba a los brazos de Rachel, sin dudas era su favorita.

- Hola Daychel me azustate mala – Quinn no podía creer lo que lograba Rachel con su hija… verla interactuar así alivianaba la carga de tener que lidiar el asunto de Beth al no poder hacer que socialice un poco mas con las personas.

- Perdón bichito no fue mi intención asustarte, pero tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer unas ricas hamburguesas? – ¿Rachel comiendo hamburguesas?

- Ziiiiiiii, mami mami, podemos ir con daychel a comel? Po favol mami, plometo portalme bien – La mirada de Beth se parecía a la del gato con botas en la película Shrek, nadie podía resistirse.

- Claro que si pequeña, podemos ir – La niña saltaba de alegría mientras avanzaba delante de ellas. – Con que hamburguesas eh? – No podía evitar molestar a Rachel

- Ni me lo digas Quinn, pero por la niña soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y cuando digo cualquier cosa sabes que es así. - Le costaba asimilar que iba a tener que comer carne, pero la niña la podía.

Ya ubicadas en la casa de comidas rápidas, sentadas cada una con sus pedidos se preparan para atacar su almuerzo, de un momento a otro la pequeña se sienta arriba de Rachel, inconscientemente no lograba separarse de la morena, cualquier motivo era bueno para tenerla cerca, típica hija de tigre. Rachel adoraba tener esa relación con Beth y sentir que de a poco su cariño mutuo crecía a pasos agigantados. Quinn por su parte, observaba todo detalladamente, la volvía loca el solo hecho de que esas dos mujeres se volvieran más cercanas.

- Jaja! No veo ninguna hamburguesa en tu pedido, solo ensalada mentirosa – Ya le parecía extraño ver a la morena degustando una doble cuarto de libra - Y bien, que explicación le diste a Finn por haberte ido así de la fiesta? – Sin muchas vueltas Quinn decidió empezar esa charla que tanto se debían.

- No lo sé – Respondió Rachel con un tono cortante, el que preguntara por su novio cuando debían hablar de ellas dos ya la ponía tensa

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Acaso Finn no es tu novio? – La rubia noto el tono utilizado por parte de su amiga, pero decidió darlo por alto.

- Si es mi novio, pero todavía no hable con el, ¿es obligación tener que hablarle? -

- Es tu novio no el mío, supuse que iba a estar preocupado por no haberte encontrado más en la fiesta – _contrólate Quinn no caigas en el juego de la pelea, necesitas saber que es lo que le pasa._

- Exacto! Es mi novio, asique mejor no opines al respecto. – La realidad es que Finn la volvió loca con las llamadas y mensajes, pero no quería tener que darle explicaciones tan temprano, quería empezar bien su día, y últimamente venia evitándolo bastante.

- Bueno está bien, tampoco es para que te pongas así Rach, quiero tener un almuerzo en paz – Mira a su hija que se estaba manchando toda con el postre, sin dudarlo se dirigió en busca de algunas servilletas. _Dios santo que es lo que me pasa? Porque la trato así? Es como si no pudiera controlar el sentirme molesta, siento que tan solo pensar en que la estúpida de Lexi le sigue rondando me pone de mal humor, quizás ya es hora que dejemos las cosas en claro… _Pensaba Rachel, y si, ya era hora de aclarar la situación. Quinn vuelve a su asiento, limpiando las manos y boca de su hija.

- Quinn… necesitamos hablar. –

- Es lo que estamos haciendo, o no? – _con que me vas a salir ahora Berry?_

- ¿Qué pasa con Lexi? ¿Es tu novia? – Puuuuum, sin vueltas y directo en la cara de Quinn.

- Eh? Mi novia? Nono, de que estás hablando? – La rubia comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

- No sé, decime vos Quinn, eso es lo que tu cita anoche no paraba de comentar en la cocina – Piedra libre de nuevo para la morena, los celos la delatan fácilmente.

- Y eso a vos en que te influye? Es mi vida no? O acaso te molesta que pueda estar con Lexi? – Mirada Fabray activada, ceja levantada fulminante.

- Eeeeh… yooo.. solo… - Rachel abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr que algo coherente saliera de ella

- Eeeh vos, vos que Rach? Estas nerviosa? – Quinn metía presión

- Nerviosa? Para nada… no tengo porque. Pero me hubiese gustado que al menos me contaras que te gustan las mujeres.

- Seguro que es eso? O hay algo mas detrás de tanto reproche absurdo? –

- ¿Qué más puede ser? Me molesta que me dejes afuera de tus cosas… ¿Pensas que estoy celosa? – _No me gusta para nada el camino que está tomando esta conversación. _

- No sé, decime vos… Quizás no te molesta la duda de que puedan gustarme las chicas, o que no te haya contado, sino que esa chica no seas vos… ¿me equivoco? – _Siii! Te tengo donde quiero Berry… contéstame!_

- Yooo… tal vez… - El celular de Rachel interrumpe salvándola por completo de ese momento más que incomodo.

- No atiendas Rachel, no te atrevas hacerlo! – Quinn no podía creer que la morena tuviera tanta suerte de escaparse así, siempre la salvaba la campana y ya comenzaba a darse por vencida.

- Lo siento, es mi padre. "Si papa, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Seguro que es hoy? Okey ya voy en camino" – Al escuchar la rubia que su amiga se iba a ir, termino de ponerse furiosa. – Quinn me tengo que ir, se me olvido por completo que hoy es la cena con Finn en casa, mis padres me necesitan con suma urgencia – Mentía, tan solo le pidieron que cuando terminara ahí, vuelta a su casa pasara a comprar unos limones que hacían falta para la dichosa cena.

- ¿Me estás haciendo una broma verdad Rachel? ¿En serio va a comer Finn a tu casa con tus padres? – Con tan solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago. _No es justo… ese lugar lo debería de estar ocupando yo._

- Me tengo que ir. Cuídate bichito, pronto volveremos al Zoo si? – se dirigía a la niña dejándole un beso en su frente – Nos vemos Quinn, cuídate. – La morena se sentía terriblemente culpable por tener que dejarla así, al fin y al cabo se estaba escapando de ella todo el tiempo. _Vos deberías estar esta noche sentada en mi mesa compartiendo juntas con mis padres…_

Y así sin más, veía como Rachel salía disparada por esa puerta alejándose de ella, llevándose el último intento de la rubia por declararle sus sentimientos sin poder contener la lagrima que se asomaba por su rostro.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Mientes tan bien"**_  
_

_- ¿Me estás haciendo una broma verdad Rachel? ¿En serio va a comer Finn a tu casa con tus padres? – Con tan solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago.__No es justo… ese lugar lo debería de estar ocupando yo._

_- Me tengo que ir. Cuídate bichito, pronto volveremos al Zoo si? – se dirigía a la niña dejándole un beso en su frente – Nos vemos Quinn, cuídate. – La morena se sentía terriblemente culpable por tener que dejarla así, al fin y al cabo se estaba escapando de ella todo el tiempo.__Vos deberías estar esta noche sentada en mi mesa compartiendo juntas con mis padres…_

_Y así sin más, veía como Rachel salía disparada por esa puerta alejándose de ella, llevándose el último intento de la rubia por declararle sus sentimientos sin poder contener la lagrima que se asomaba por su rostro._

- Vamos mi amor, vamos a casa ya es tarde – Comenzó Quinn a caminar hacia el auto junto con Beth.

- Mami amo yo – Con su dulce vocecita le regalaba un te amo a su madre.

- Yo también mi cielo, yo también – Sabia que la niña sentía lo mal que estaba su madre, y escucharla decir eso las lagrimas no pidieron permiso, rompiendo en llanto, ambas rubias regresaban a su casa.

Ya comprado los benditos limones, ya que gracias a ellos la salvaron a la morocha de un momento incomodo, se dirigía hacia su casa. – Que cobarde soy, no puedo creer que me acobarde así y aproveche la llamada para salir corriendo, debe estar furiosa… dios santo la cena, Finn, no tengo ganas de lidiar con él, no hoy.-

Dentro de casa, se dirigió hacia la cocina, sus padres deberían de estar preparando los últimos detalles de la cena y no se equivoco - Papis, acá están los limones… me voy a cambiar, Finn no debe tardar en llegar -  
Subiendo las escaleras sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo, juraría por todos dioses que pensó en ese momento que el mensaje era de Quinn, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo, en la bandeja de entrada aparecía el, Finn…

- En 10min llego, el que cene con tus padres no significa que todo esta bien, me debes una larga explicación – F.

- Y ahora quien te saca de esta Rachel? – Con mil preguntas en su mente, y planteos absurdos sobre lo que paso horas antes, decide ponerse un vestido celeste acompañado por uno hermoso y delgado cinto color piel a la altura de su cintura, acompañado de unos zapatos del mismo color.  
Antes de bajar para unirse a la espera de su novio, decide revisar una vez más su celular… _- Haaay Quinn, que me hiciste? Solo espero que no estés enojada rubia, lo último que quiero es estar peleada con vos – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de su padre Hiram avisándole que Finn ya había llegado. Sin pensarlo, largo un gran suspiro y se dijo así misma – Que sea lo que Dios quiera -.

Sentados los 3 hombres en el living hablando sobre los próximos juegos del chico, sienten una nueva presencia en la sala…

-Rachel, estas hermosa – Finn se dirige hacia ella dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias …– No podía evitar sonrojarse frente a los cumplidos del chico – Tu también estas guapo – Finn había decidido ponerse muy elegante para cena, ya que eran sus suegros ni más ni menos. – Pero no hacía falta tanto traje, sé que no te gusta usar corbata – se le escapo una pequeña risa poniendo en vergüenza al chico.

- Bueno, que les parece si vamos pasando al comedor, la cena ya está en la mesa – Leroy se hacía presente, indicándole al chico hacia dónde ir.

Ya en el comedor, Hiram se disponía a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda su esposo Leroy, a su derecha Finn y Rachel que le seguía.

- Muy rica su cena señor Leroy – Finn hacía referencia a la carne mechada al horno con un poco de papas noisette.

- Si pa, la verdad que todo está muy rico… y gracias por prepararme un plato a mi – Rachel se disponía a comer su correspondiente tarta de acelga acompañada con ensalada.

- Muchas gracias por sus cumplidos, hija sabes que en esta casa tenes coronita, y que la carne no es de tu agrado. Me alegro que te haya gustado.-

- Y bien, ¿Como van las cosas entre ustedes? Este es su último año en Mckinley. ¿Que tenes pensado para tu futuro Finn? - Pregunta un Hiram intrigado, hay que aclarar que la idea de que el chico estuviera con su hija mucho no le gustaba, pero era elección de Rachel y con eso no podía hacer nada.

- A decir verdad aun estoy algo indeciso, se que Rach se va a New York y la verdad es que quiero irme con ella, la idea de tenerla lejos me pone mal… pero también sé que si voy tengo que conseguir trabajo, no puedo vivir del aire, no si quiero darle un futuro estable – El chico estaba muy decidido que su vida la iba a pasar junto a la morocha, pero adivinen quien se estaba enterando en ese momento y cayendo a la realidad? Si señores, la pequeña morocha sentada junto a él.

- Rachel estás de acuerdo con Finn? – La chica se encontraba nadando en una laguna mental, estaba totalmente ida, como cuando uno se fija la vista en un punto y se queda mirando aparentando estar presente en el lugar en cuerpo, pero en mente viajando lejos de ahí. – Hija… pasa algo? – no tuvo éxito, la morocha seguía divagando – RACHEL BERRY – Sube el tono su padre logrando sacarla de ese transe.

- Si, que sucede? Porque me gritas? No hace falta elevar la voz papá – Encima tenía el descaro de molestarse…

- Perdón? Hace media hora que te estamos preguntando que pensas al respecto sobre lo que dijo Finn y vos no haces más que volar por ahí. –

- Por mi está bien – Fue lo único que dijo la morocha, pregunta corta pero concreta, aunque no tenia mínima idea a lo que había respondido. _Que habrá dicho…espero que no sea nada descabellado, aunque la cara de mi papa no fue la mejor…supongo que después averiguare… porque me sonríe tan estúpidamente mi novio? Okey definitivamente tengo que averiguar que fue lo que confirme –_

Casi finalizando la comida, Leroy le pregunta a su hija como había pasado el día en el Zoológico con su amiga Quinn, después de todo no veía nada malo en la pregunta, era su amiga no?

- ¿Como estuvo tu día hija? ¿La pasaron bien en el zoológico?

- Emmm, si si, la verdad estuvo bien – Rachel nerviosa intenta contestar esquivando las miradas de su novio. La descubrió, ella mintió al decirle que estaba en su casa cansada, por eso no había respondido a sus llamadas.

- La verdad es que me encanta esa chica, súper educada… ¿vos la conoces verdad Finn? –

- ¿A quien? – fue lo único que el chico respondió algo molesto… en sus adentros ya se imaginaba de quien podía estar hablando.

- A Quinn, la chica rubia amiga de Rach… anoche la acompaño hasta casa, y se quedo a dormir… es un encanto de persona – Si Rachel pensaba que su padre no podía hundirla mas estaba equivocada, parecía el maldito titanic en pleno caos hundiéndose hacia lo más profundo del océano.

- Ah, no sabía que hoy habían ido al zoológico… a Quinn solo la conozco un poco, no me llevo muy bien con ella, muchas veces no aparenta ser lo que demuestra. – Ahí estaba ganándose la mirada de odio por parte de Rachel, como se atrevía hablar mal de la rubia frente a ella y con sus padres.

- Bueno, conmigo fue muy educada, me quedo con eso. – Su padre viendo el momento incomodo decidió dar por finalizada la charla y retirarse a la cocina para lavar la vajilla.

- Rachel yo me voy a ir, creo que es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos clases – La verdad es que estaba muy molesto por el solo pensar que su chica pasaba tiempo con Quinn, no sé porque la sentía como una amenaza, y muy lejos de serlo no estaba.

- Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta – Se sentía muy dolida por las palabras de Finn definiendo a su amiga, pero por otro lado quería estar bien con él y ya se sentía demasiado culpable por haberle mentido.

- Finn, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte ocultado que estaba con Quinn, en verdad no tenía ganas de discutir, se que ella no te cae muy bien, y la verdad es que quería agradecerle por haberme traído a casa anoche – La culpa la estaba matando

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo también me disculpo por no haberte dado la atención que merecías en la fiesta – no estaba dispuesto a discutir y dejarle el camino libre a la rubia, después de todo presentía que entre ellas no era solo amistad, no por lo menos de Quinn.

- ¿Podemos estar bien de una buena vez por todas? – Pregunta Rachel agachando su cabeza

- Es lo que más quiero – Sin más vueltas, Finn agarra el rostro de su chica dejando un suave beso en sus labios separándose lentamente… - Te quiero -

- Gracias por siempre entenderme - Rachel se encargo de volver a conectar sus labios.  
Al instante que los tortolitos se demostraban su amor en la puerta de los Berry, pasaba en su auto Santana con Brittany que se disponía a dejar a la rubia en su respectiva casa. – Sany esa no es Rach con Finn? Pensé que las cosas con Quinn habían mejorado - Le pregunta a su novia con una triste mueca en sus labios, todos sabían que Rachel debía estar al lado de Quinn, hasta un ciego lo podía ver.

- No puedo creer que Rachel siga con Frankenteen… acaso puede ser mas idiota? No sé que espera para tirársele a la rubia… le voy a escribir a Quinn necesito saber que está pasando acá –

- No deberías de meterte Sany, este no es asunto tuyo – Fallando en el intento de que su novia le haga caso, siguió mirando la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos

- No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo sacándome una duda, y quien dice tal vez haciéndole un favor a Fabray – sin hacerse esperar mando el mensaje.

- Oye tu rubia hueca, se te escapo el hobbit… acabo de verla afuera de su casa intercambiando saliva con su novio, que paso? Tu deberías de estar ahí – S.

En la casa de los Fabray, Quinn ya se disponía a acostar a Beth en su cama, para luego poder tomarse una ducha y descansar, sabía que mañana iba a ser un largo día, pero no sin antes revisar sus mails. Ya limpia y acostada en su cama, prende su notebook y entra en su cuenta. – Wow! Cuantos mails, hace cuanto no entro a esta cosa? – El celular de la rubia suena con un mensaje, esta se dispone a leer, no lo podía creer… nuevamente Rachel entrometiéndose en su vida…

- Y que queres que haga? Es su vida, que se arruine sola, una Fabray no anda detrás de nadie – Q.

- Que quiero que hagas? Que le des una oportunidad a mi amiga Lexi, es evidente que sos demasiado para Berry – S.

- Lexi no debe querer saber nada de mí, no volví a escribirle después de anoche – Q.

- Nunca es tarde rubia, si se quiere nunca es tarde! Te dejo, mi novia me pide acción. Besos – S.

- No hace falta que me des detalles pervertida. Besos a Britt – S.

_No puedo creer que este con ese tipo, no entiendo que le ve, de tan solo pensarlo me da asco… con esa cara de bebe con gases me dan ganas de pegarle… hay Berry deja tranquila a mi mente, y desaparece por unos minutos aunque sea… - _Sus deseos son ordenes, revisando todos los mails, no pudo evitar ver que una persona la había agregado en Messenger, su curiosidad aumento, abrió la solicitud _– Lexi desea agregarlo como amigo *Aceptar *Ignorar – _Esto será una especie de señal? – susurraba Quinn para si misma. – No le hago mal a nadie, y creo que unas disculpas no vendrían nada mal – volvía a decirse – Definitivamente estas aceptada Lexi – enseguida abrió la ventana del chat y se puso online, busco a su nueva amiga pero no tuvo éxito, no estaba conectada, asique decidió seguir con sus mails, el sueño ya se estaba haciendo presente.

* Lexi dice: Vaya vaya pero mira con que rubia interesante me encuentro a esta hora!

* Quinn F. dice: Lexi! Como estas? Pensé que no estabas conectada, no aparecías online.

* Lexi dice: Muy bien, y más sabiendo que me buscaste para ver si estaba conectada, tierna!. Estoy en el chat pero me puse como no conectada. –_asique me buscaste rubia, que bien… -_

* Quinn F. dice: Si si, porque quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te deje anoche, no volví a comunicarme y después de todo habíamos ido juntas a esa fiesta no? –_que estúpida soy, quede en evidencia frente a ella…-_

* Lexi dice: No te preocupes hermosa rubia, está todo bien, después de todo no somos nada, no tenes porque darme explicaciones, pero disculpas aceptadas!

* Quinn F. dice: Gracias! – A Quinn no le salían muchas palabras, parecía que Lexi tenía todo bastante claro, y eso lo gustaba porque no le presentaba dramas o peleas. Punto a favor de Lexi.

* Lexi dice: Bueno me voy a dormir, mañana te veo en el entrenamiento?

* Quinn F. dice: eeeh si, pero… quería invitarte a desayunar mañana antes de entrar a clases, te parece?

* Lexi dice: Tan culpable te sentís Fabray que me invitas a desayunar?

* Quinn F. dice: No! Para nada! No quiero que pienses eso, tómalo como una primera cita… queres? – _listo… que sea lo que Dios quiera. -_

* Lexi dice: Eso quiere decir que hay una mínima oportunidad de que yo pueda estar a tu lado?

* Quinn F. dice: Anoche no fue la mejor salida entre nosotras, y quiero que no cuente esa noche, asique tómalo mañana como nuestra primera cita oficial si así lo queres.

* Lexi dice: Obvio que quiero, no me la perdería por nada del mundo.

* Quinn F. dice: Bueno mañana te espero en el estacionamiento de la escuela así entramos juntas y tenemos nuestro merecido desayuno señorita. Me voy a dormir, descansa!

* Lexi dice: Nos vemos mañana rubia hermosa, soña lindo. Besos.

Es un Hecho, Quinn Fabray había invitado a su compañera cheerios a una cita en la escuela McKinley, donde seguramente sería el tema del día, verlas juntas y mucho mas ver a Quinn a lado de una chica era toda una novedad, la rubia saliendo del closet era noticia de portada. Pero lo único que pensaba era en Rachel, cuanto iba afectar su relación con esta decisión, su amistad o lo poco que había se iba a romper, o la morocha por fin iba a darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, o simplemente lo iba a tomar como algo normal. Muchas hipótesis pero una sola conclusión, conclusión que se iba a verificar mañana por la mañana en la escuela McKinley.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Chicos muchas gracias por la buena onda que le ponen a los comentarios  
no se mal acostumbren a que actualice todos los días, pero mínimo 3 por semana voi a subir**

**Gracias! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Me dedique a perderte****"**

Nuevo día en la escuela Mckinley, nuevas historias sobre como estuvo el fin de semana, y porque no nuevos amores, como el que se estaba por presenciar en ese preciso momento en el estacionamiento.  
Ya con una Rachel preparada para bajar de su auto y empezar su dia intentando dejar ese fin de semana de locos atrás, una ultima mirada en el retrovisor para dar unos pequeños retoques en su liviano maquillaje, a lo lejos puede divisar una figura femenina que se le hacia familiar, claro que si, era la rubia reposando su cuerpo en su respectivo auto, como si estuviera observando algo o esperando por alguien – _será que me está esperando a mi? Que insistente es…pero tengo ganas de saludarla y hablarle, no se porque mi cuerpo me pide estar cerca de ella… ya esta, voy y la saludo no voy a pensarlo más- _dejando todos sus pensamientos en el auto, se prepara para salir directo hacia su amiga, una vez puesta la alarma camina tres pasos y se detiene frente a la imagen que se reproducía frente a sus ojos, alguien detrás de Quinn tapaba sus ojos y la rubia largaba una hermosa sonrisa producto de estarla pasando bien, pero quien era esa persona capaz de atreverse a tocarla de esa forma y sacarle sonrisas? – _que demonios esta pasando aca? – _Rachel se preguntaba asi misma sin encontrar minima explicación, hasta que sus dudas quedan mas claras que el agua, Lexy salía detrás de ese cuerpo que mas de uno deseaba, con el fin de agarrarse del brazo de Quinn, para que la rubia pudiera depositar un beso de buenos días en su mejilla, y emprender camino hacia la cafetería donde las esperaba su primer cita.  
Fue suficiente para sentir como el corazón de Rachel se rompía frente a semejante escena, porque todo pasaba así, tan rápido? Iba averiguarlo de inmediato que era lo que Quinn se traía entre manos.  
El pasillo se le hacia interminable, una caminata eterna hacia la cafetería, como podía ser que ellas caminaran tan rápido y se perdieran en cuestión de segundos? Por suerte en el camino se encuentra con Mercedes y Kurt, definitivamente tenia que meterlos en su plan donde consistía simplemente en vigilar cada paso de la rubia.

- Pequeña diva, que hay de nuevo? – Kurt se encargaba de empezar la charla y saludar a su amiga.

- Vieron pasar a Quinn? – Ni siquiera le prestaba atención al saludo de su amigo, quedando totalmente mal educada.

- Si, acaba de entrar a la cafetería, podrías saludarnos al menos – esta vez la que se encargaba de responder era Mercedes.

- Perdón chicos, no es mi mejor día, vamos a desayunar? – Lo único que deseaba era buscar una excusa para ir cerca de Quinn.

- Eso ya no es noticia, últimamente venís teniendo siempre malos días, muero de hambre asique te acepto el desayuno – Mercedes mas allá de molestarle esas actitudes por parte de la morena, la entendía, sabían que su mal estar tenia nombre y apellido.

Entrando en la cafetería Rachel no lograba encontrar a su rubia preferida, _- será que ya se fue? Se fue con ella? Donde?  
– _Allá están! – Kurt elevaba su voz para que sus dos amigas lo escucharan  
- Quinn? Donde esta? – Rachel sin problemas soltaba las palabras, hablaba sin pensar .  
- Eeeeh? Quinn? Quien dijo que ella estaba? Yo me refiero a Santana y Britt. Vamos a sentarnos con ellas – a unas mesas de ahí las chicas les hacían señas para que se unieran a ellas, cuando hablamos de chicas nos referimos a Britt, que siempre se levantaba con un humor particular lleno de energía, y Santana, bueno era Santana.  
- Hola Rachie como estas? – Britt dejaba un tierno beso en su mejilla, ya era algo cotidiano.

- Hola chicas, no me siento muy bien hoy, ya tengo ganas de volver a mi casa – Drama Berry

- Que es lo que te pasa ahora drama queen? Te trae mal Fabray? – Santana no andaba con vueltas.

- Mejor ni nombres a tu amiga, con tan solo su presencia logro arruinarme el día – Escupía palabras sin pensar

- Te réferis a Quinn o a Lexy? Digo… dudo que la rubia arruine tus días –

- Que tiene que ver Lexy en esta conversación Santana? – Atacaba sin motivo alguno.

- Me vas a decir que no te molesta verlas juntas? – La latina hacia referencia a ambas chicas señalándolas a cuatros mesas de allí – Jodete Berry, tu orgullo es tan grande como tu nariz, ahora solo dedícate a ver como otra la consiente - Duras palabras Lopez, pero ciertas para una vez mas pegar en el orgullo Berry.

No aguanto más las ganas de verlas, ya sabía dónde estaban sentadas, poso sus ojos en ambas chicas, que desde lejos podía reconocer la risa de Quinn que aparentaba pasarla bien.

- Mmmm no quiero ser aguafiestas preciosa, pero deberías dejar de reírte un poco – Lexy le dirigía la palabra a Quinn

- Porque? Te molesta mi risa? – parecía un poco confundida, no entendía porque le pedia eso

- Molestarme? Para nada! Pero te ves doblemente hermosa cuando reis y no quiero que nadie mas se enamore y te robe de mi lado, aparte a lo lejos puedo ver sobre mis hombros como tu amiga nos esta clavando la mirada, hasta me duele la nuca – Le susurra en el oído a la rubia, ambas chicas quedaban a espaldas del grupo que se encontraba desayunando cada cual en su tema con una Santana dejando besos en los labios de su novia, seguido por Kurt hablando de moda con Mercedes, y ella… una morena ida, pero con los ojos viendo toda la situación.

- Rachel esta mirándonos? En serio? – los nervios comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo

- Exacto. Berry me debe estar apuñalando con la mirada… no se como sigo con vida – ambas largaron una carcajada – acaso te importa que ella este presenciando todo esto? – Lexy pretendía ir mas alla, y si era necesario borrar a la morena del medio, iba hacerlo de eso no habían dudas.

- Para nada, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie, y la estoy pasando bien, pero mejor vamos a clases no? Ya es hora y quiero ir al baño antes – se levantaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- A sus ordenes princesa Fabray, ya mismo nos marchamos de aca, pero no sin antes hacer esto –

- Que queres hac… - Quinn fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso de Lexy, fue rápido pero suficiente para que toda la cafetería lo viera provocando silbidos y gritos a favor del beso

- Lexy por dios que haces? Acaso estás loca? – se podía notar la incomodidad de Quinn frente a la situación, ella no es de dar espectáculos como esos.

- Si, loca por vos Fabray, un beso no le hace mal a nadie, vamos? – sin pensarlo mas agarro la mano de la rubia y prácticamente la tironeo hasta la mesa de los chicos.

- Hola chicos como están? San y Britt quería avisarles que la práctica de hoy es en el auditorio, Sue me pidió que les comunicara. – Mientras Lexy les informaba, Quinn no hacía más que desviar la vista hacia las demás mesas, podía sentir como Rachel la comía con su mirada.

- No hay problema, y las felicito, me gusta la pareja que hacen – Santana estaba cargada de maldad, pero créanme que esto lo hacia para darle el empujón que Rachel necesitaba, estaba a la vista que la morena moría por su rubia, pero nadie entendía que estaba esperando. Todos los ojos se posaron en la latina como si hubiese hecho mención al propio Satán. Rachel no lo dudo mas y se retiro empujando a todo el mundo y tirando las bandejas que se interponían en su camino. Chiquita pero poderosa. Una salida al estilo Berry.

- No sabes cuándo cerrar esa boca cierto? – Quinn quería matar a su amiga, no había necesidad de hacer daño de esa manera.

- Claro, porque vos sos la más indicada para hablar no? – las cosas comenzaban a tensarse entra ambas porristas.

- No pienso responderte Santana, mejor me voy al baño, nos vemos chicos… te veo en las practicas Lexy –

¿Te ha gustado tanto alguien que solo quieres encerrarte en tu cuarto, poner musica triste y llorar?-_ Tan mal estoy haciendo las cosas? Acaso es justo sufrir por alguien que no me corresponde? _– Rachel se cuestionaba a si misma sentada en el inodoro encerrada en ese pequeño cubículo. Ahí estaba ella y sus pensamientos – _como hace para ponerme asi? Es mi amiga, y esta mal que sienta estas cosas por ella…no puedo creer que le gusten las chicas, cuando pensaba decírmelo? – _Al mismo tiempo en que ella se susurraba todas esas preguntas intentando buscar una respuesta, la puerta del baño se abría dando paso a un cuerpo femenino en el sector de los lavatorios. – _no es justa toda esta situación, la amo pero no puedo con todo esto – _finalizando sus reproches hacia ella misma rompía en llanto, un llanto que llegaba a los oídos de Quinn, rápidamente pudo reconocerlo, y con cierta desesperación comenzó a golpear las puertas de los baños esperando encontrarla.

- ocupado – se escucho del otro lado una voz quebrada

- Rach, se que sos vos, abrime, que te pasa? Sabes que podes contar conmigo –

- No me molestes Quinn, dejame sola por favor – ambas sabían que iba a costar que la morena salga de ahí.

- No, ni lo pienses que voy a moverme de aca, no hasta que vos salgas – La rubia buscaba ponerse comoda en el piso, se sento sin pensarlo, sabia que esto le iba a tomar su tiempo.

- No te cansas de interrumpir mis momentos? Déjame en paz de una vez Fabray –

- Cansarme? Imposible, te voy a dejar en paz cuando salgas de ahí adentro y hablemos, me importas. – Pareciera que había dicho las palabras mágicas, porque no podía creer como tan rápido la morena había cedido abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia los lavatorios.

- Ya esta por empezar la clase del profesor Schuester, no creas que Salí por vos, ni lo mereces –

- Porque me atacas asi? Que te hice? – Quinn podía ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su amiga, y eso le partia el alma, después de todo sabia que era por su culpa.

- Vos? Nada, nunca haces nada Quinn – No sabía que buscaba con esta clase de respuestas

- Ya me canse de hacer cosas que es diferente, no te parece? –

- Que rápido te cansas…sin ni siquiera luchar – Estaba buscando algo que no sabia si quería encontrarlo realmente.

- Luchar? Acaso vale la pena luchar por vos Rachel? A eso te réferis cierto? –

- Me amas? – Si, eso pregunto Rachel, al fin se planto frente a Quinn

- Vos me amas? – Tipico juego de la rubia, contestar con otra pregunta

- No me respondas con otra pregunta Quinn! Huis como siempre – El enojo se hacia presente de nuevo.

- Para que queres saberlo si al final del día vas a terminar eligiendo a tu novio, como lo hiciste anoche mientras se besaban afuera de tu casa – Tiene que aprender a callar ciertas cosas.

- Y vos como sabes eso? Estas celosa? – _Dios santo, Quinn me espia.. esta loca?_

- Que importa eso, lo se y punto… eso no cambia nada entre nosotras – _yo me gane todos los números como estúpida del año, yo y mi gran bocota_

- No me respondiste, estas celosa Quinn? – era casi imposible escaparse de las preguntas de Rachel cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza

- SI! ESTOY CELOSA! Y QUE TIENE ESO? VAS A NEGAR QUE A VOS NO TE PASA LO MISMO CUANDO ESTOY CON LEXY? NO SE QUE ESPERAS PARA DEJAR A ESE IMBESIL POR MI – Quinn gritaba, ya la situación la desbordaba y hablaba sin medirse, el secreto que tanto guardaba lo libero ahí, frente a la morena que tanto amaba.

- Sabes que no puedo dejarlo, yo amo a Finn – A ver si así intentaba auto-convencerse

- No es cierto, vos no lo amas… vos me amas a mí como yo te amo a vos, sino no te pondrías así por verme con Lexy… - la rubia agarraba la cara entre sus manos i la levantaba para poder hacer contacto visual -…Por favor Rachel, luchemos por esto – Ya no podía mas con ese dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de la morena, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar uno más.

El timbre como siempre interrumpiendo el gran paso que habia dado, la hora de entrar a clase se hacía presente y una Rachel confundida y temerosa se encontraba en ese baño – No puedo… lo siento Quinn – Sale disparada por la puerta dejando a una rubia destrozada, acaso era posible sufrir tantas veces por un mismo amor, chocar reiteradas veces contra la misma pared para volver a levantarse y volver a golpearse, era algo de no acabar, y era evidente que Quinn aun no lograba entenderlo.

- _no pienso darte el gusto de llorar por vos Berry, no mereces ninguna lagrima mas de mi parte – _susurraba dándole un golpe al espejo descargando toda su furia, para luego dirigirse hacia la clase.  
Llego tarde, y todos se habían dado cuenta el motivo, ya que minitus antes vieron entrar a la morena hecha un desastre, pero nadie quería entrometerse, disculpándose como corresponde con su profesor por interrumpir su clase, se coloca al lado del piano… - Disculpe profesor Schuester, pero quisiera cantar una canción, compartirla con mis compañeros, puede ser? -  
- Claro que si Quinn, no hay problema, todos te escuchamos. – Sin dar muchas explicaciones, la rubia busco un banco y se sentó en el medio del aula, dirigiendo su mirada a la morocha, por quien minutos antes había derramado sus últimas lágrimas.

El piano comienza con la melodía de la canción siendo acompañado por una guitarra…a lo lejos en la ultima fila una morena observando detenidamente.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I´m losing my best friend  
I can´t believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you´re letting go  
And if it´s real  
Well I don´t want to know

(Tú y yo  
Solíamos estar juntos  
Todos los días siempre juntos  
De verdad que siento  
Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo  
No puedo creer  
Que esto pueda ser el fin  
Parece como si lo quisieras dejar  
Y si es cierto  
Bueno, no quiero saberlo)

Inevitablemente todos sus compañeros observaban la situación sabiendo de que se trataba y posando sus ojos en Rachel, no entendían como se podían hacer tanto daño.

Don´t speak  
I know just what you´re saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts  
Don´t speak  
I know what you´re thinking  
I don´t need your reasons  
Don´t tell me cause it hurts

(No hables  
Ya sé lo que estas diciendo  
Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones  
No me lo digas porque duele  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele)

Quinn a medida que cantaba cada parte de esa canción, recordaba como una vez mas Rachel la habia rechazado por Finn, no entendía com la morena podía seguir como si nada hubiese pasado y ella ahí, tan expuesta al dolor.

It´s all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

(Todo está acabando  
Debo dejar de fingir quienes somos...  
Tu y yo, puedo vernos morir... ¿lo estamos?)

Justo en ese momento de la canción, ambas se buscaron con la mirada, sufrían en silencio sin darse cuenta que por miedo se estaban perdiendo, en especial Rachel, que esas palabras la estabas destrozando.

Don´t speak,  
don´t speak,  
don´t speak,  
oh I know what you´re thinking  
And I don´t need your reasons  
I know you´re good,  
I know you´re good,  
I know you´re real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don´t, Don´t, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin´  
Hush, hush darlin´ Hush, hush  
don´t tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin´ Hush, hush darlin´  
Hush, hush don´t tell me tell me cause it hurts

(No hables,  
No hables,  
No hables,  
Oh, sé lo que estás pensando  
Y no necesito tus razones  
Sé que eres bueno,  
Sé que eres bueno,  
Sé que eres realmente bueno,  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
No, no, uh-huh silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio cariño, silencio, silencio  
No lo digas, porque duele  
Silencio, silencio cariño, silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio, no lo digas, porque duele)

Como pudo, Quinn termino la canción entre sollozos y lagrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos. Era el final de algo que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de empezar?, sin dudas en la mente de Quinn ese amor murió al finalizar la canción, y Rachel sabia que entre ellas algo se había roto, en el fondo sabía que Quinn dejaría de buscarla… _- ¿Que hice?... Perdi a Quinn -._

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
_

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA**


	6. Chapter 6

"**No neguemos el amor"**

Una semana después…

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aca..mi capitana preferida.. Me vas a seguir ignorando Quinn? - Lexi no tardaba en saludarla intentando capturar su atencion

- Tu favorita? Pense que era la unica - esta vez Quinn estaba enviando señales positivas a Lexi y obviamente ya no estaba ignorandola.

- Lo sos, pero ya me estabas haciendo dudar, donde te habias metido? -

" Estoy donde siempre estuve, tal vez no buscaste bien" - Quinn adoraba coquetear sucio y esta vez debia intentarlo, Rachel no era una opcion

- Esperen un momento, Quinn Fabray esta coqueteando conmigo? - Lexi no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, despues de todo sentia algo por ella y el que Rachel ya no molestara tenia las de ganar

- Tal vez - Quinn intento no sonrojarse. - Acaso no puedo? -

- Claro que si, pero no quiero tener problemas con tu noviecita Rachel - decidio presionar un poco a la rubia, no queria que hubieran dudas al respecto sobre su relacion con Rachel.

- Esto no es sobre Rachel, es entre tu y yo - Quinn ni siquiera tenia esas respuestas para ella misma, menos las iba a tener para Lexi, en el fondo aunque no quisiera, ella esperaba por Rachel.

- Entonces que significa todo esto, a donde queres llegar? -

- Significa que tu y yo podriamos cenar esta noche - Quinn no preguntaba, no era su estilo, ella sabia que Lexi no iba a decir que no.

- Sabes que es un si, pero espero pronto respuestas sobre Rachel - Lexi sin pensarlo se acerco haciendo que sus narices entraran en roce, logrando poner a la rubia nerviosa - no juegues conmigo Fabray, pasa por mi a las 8 -

- Segun lo que hagas tal vez logres esas respuestas - Quinn se alejo de Lexi, ella no queria que la gente hablara antes de tiempo. - A las 8 - esta vez su tono de voz fue mas grueso y sexy logrando que la imaginacion de Lexi viajara un poco.

No muy lejos de esa situacion tensa en el campo, se encontraba Kurt texteando a sus amigas Mercedes y Rachel por lo que habia visto, no podia guardarse tanta informacion para el solo.

- No se imaginan lo que acaban de ver mis hermosos ojos, esto es digno de una lady night... Necesito contarles - K.

- Tenia planes de practicar algunos agudos en los que siento que mi voz esta perdiendo fuerza, pero puedo posponerlo por ustedes, aunque ya conocen mis requerimientos para tener una velada correcta que no afecte en nada mi rutina diaria - R.

- Paremos un poco con el papel de diva… llevo mis frituras. Nos vemos – M.

Ese mismo dia unas horas despues...

Rachel entraba en el cuarto de Kurt, donde ya la esperaba Mercedes, no era su mejor dia ni estaba con su mejor cara, pero el mensaje tentador que recibio de parte de su amigo no la hacia dudar ni un segundo, queria saber que era lo que pasaba.

- Hola chicos... Que caras! Se supone que es nuestra noche… noche de ladys, traje mis cremas, y la pelicula... Funny Girls - ambos chicos corearon el titulo junto con Rachel, que mas se podia esperar de ella? - no me miren con esa cara, el dia de mañana me van agradecer que haya incorporado a barbra streisand a nuestras reuniones -

- Por mas que me sienta halagado con tu comentario sobre que todos aqui somos ladys prefiero dejar en claro que solo acepto mi marca femenina en cuanto a la moda - Kurt sono algo ofendido, gay, afeminado pero nunca mujer, al menos el creia eso

Mercedes no iba a discutir con esas dos divas dignas de psicoterapia, ella era la proxima beyonce, no tenia tiempo para esas discusiones. - Estas reuniones me preocupan? -

- Bueno parece que ambos tuvieron un mal dia, y no quiero ser mala amiga, pero accedi a dejar mis practicas de lado solo por venir aqui, no se olviden que ayer el profesor schuester me quito mi solo para darselo a Santana, pueden creerlo? Santana? Todavia no logro salir del shock - Si alguien tenia ganado el titulo de drama queen esa era Rachel Berry

- Okey barbra, relaja, ella podra tener un solo en una reunion escolar pero sabes perfectamente que tu obtienes los solos de los concursos, aunque encuentro eso injusto debo admitir que eres la mejor opcion - Kurt no iba a alagar a Rachel y menos a elevarle el ego.

Mercedes realmente estaba odiando esas discusiones amigables, tomo las frituras y finalmente puso la pelicula para que ambos dejaran de discutir.  
En el otro extremo de la ciudad Quinn y Lexi estaban sentandose en breadtixs, no era la opcion mas romantica pero al menos estaban conociéndose un poco mas.

- Breadsticks Fabray? Eres siempre tan original? - Lexi se burlo un poco de Quinn.

- No queria llevarte a un lugar desconocido, solo queria que estemos relajadas y puedas ver otra parte de mi… y si breadtix es mi vida, el mejor tocino del mundo sale de esas planchas - Quinn realmente amaba el tocino, el resto lo dijo para no hacer sentir mal a Lexi. - Y bien, que tal esta tu pasta? – Quinn de a poco se iba adaptando a la cita

- Debo reconocer que bastante rica, igual no entiendo como el tocino puede acabar con tu apetito, no tengo nada en contra de tu alimentación, pero deberías alimentarte mejor - Lexi veía como la rubia estaba nerviosa, por eso mismo intentaba esforzarse respecto a la conversación.

- Yo me alimento bien, pero no vamos a discutir de eso ahora…. – No dudo en levantar su ceja, y comerse a la morocha con la mirada – realmente estas muy linda esta noche, me siento fuera de lugar vestida asi. - Quinn tenia puesto unos jeans rotos a la altura de sus rodillas, acompañada con una remera blanca algo suelta y su pelo libre del peine dejándolo ser gracias a su nuevo corte definiendo el nuevo look Fabgay.

- Muchas gracias señorita, pero esta noche me luzco gracias a que estoy a tu lado – Cualquier momento era el indicado para coquetearle a la rubia, esa noche Lexi vestia un hermoso y delicado vestido negro ajustado a su trabajado cuerpo, definitivamente se habia llevado mas de una mirada en ese restaurant. – Por cierto… te ves muy sexy con ese nuevo corte – La rubia habia decidido tomar coraje y mostrarse renovada esa misma noche.

- No hace falta que este a tu lado, hasta un ciego puede ver lo linda que te ves hoy – Quinn no paraba de alagar a su cita.

- Solo hoy? Pensé que todos los días Fabray – Ya comenzaban a entrar en un juego peligroso de miradas.

- Siempre lo estas, no me mal entiendas, pero hoy lo estas el doble – No dudo en regalarle una sonrisa, de esas que enamoran a cualquier ser viviente en este planeta.

- No sabes donde te estas metiendo rubia, no te atrevas a jugar conmigo –

- Jamas jugaría con vos… solo dejalo ser si? – Sin pensarlo, deslizo su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la de Lexi, no dudo en agarrarla frente a todos dejándole suaves caricias y demostrarle que no se avergonzaba de lo que era.

Paralelo a lo que sucedia en el restaurant, los tres chicos se disponían en diferentes posiciones en la cama de Kurt comodamente quedando uno al lado del otro viendo como Barbra Streisand interpretaba una de sus mejores canciones "Don't Rain on My Parade" , pero Kurt no aguanto mas y detuvo la película desatando el enojo de la petisa.

- Que sucede Kurt? Esta es la mejor parte, estas loco? Volve a ponerla – Rachel no terminaba de entender el comportamiento de su amigo esa noche, pero Barbra era mas importante.

- Tengo algo que contarles… necesito contarles lo que vi hoy – Ya no aguantaba mas, demasiado tiempo habia sellado sus labios, además el pidió esa reunión para hablar del tema

- Dinos que te sucede, acaso es Blaine? – Mercedes intentaba hacer hablar al chico

- No no, con el esta todo bien… es sobre Quinn – Palabra mágica para que la cara de su amiga se tensara.

- Qu… Quuuinn?… que sucede con ella? – Rachel comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba nada que la rubia tuviera algo que ver con esa futura conversación.

- Hoy fui al campo de las cheerios, ustedes ya saben lo que me gusta ir ahí, ver sus rutinas y quien aumento de peso o hace que la moda quiera suicidarse… pero mas que nada voy por los chismes que comienzan en ese campo, siempre me gusta saberlas primero… - era interrumpido por la morena

- Puedes hablar de una maldita vez Kurt, logras ponerme nerviosa – Rachel no quería esperar demasiado

- Okey, abre bien tus orejas no voy a repetirlo, quizás esto no sea de tu agrado… - tomo coraje largando un profundo suspiro – hoy vi a Quinn con Lexi – Lo dijo casi cerrando sus ojos, sabia que el huracán Berry arrasaría con todo a su paso

- Okey – Esas fueron las escasas palabras de la morena, mostrando una calma irreconocible.

- Eso es todo lo que vas a decir frente a lo que dijo Kurt? Okey? – Mercedes aun no entendía su comportamiento, días atrás pasaba de sonreir a llorar, de reir a gritar, de estar cariñosa a odiar a todo McKinley, pero de igual modo la observaba con precaución

- Y que quieres que haga? Es su amiga no? – Se ve que Rachel aun se negaba a ver la realidad.

- Creo que hay algo que no entiendes Rach… vi como Lexi se acercaba a Quinn, como una gata alzada, y ella simplemente se dejaba, como si disfrutara ese momento, frente a todos, asumiendo lo que es –

- Y que se supone que es Quinn a ver? – Terca, no lo quería ver.

- Rach, es hora que lo asumas… Quinn salió del closet, y Lexi no es precisamente su amiga – Mercedes intentaba no ser tan directa con su amiga, pero necesitaba que alguien la haga caer a la realidad.

- Si Rach… debes asumirlo, Blaine acaba de avisarme que las vio juntas tomadas de la mano en Breadsticks, parece que su relación ya es oficial – toda la sutileza que puso Mercedes en esa conversación, Kurt la borro de un solo soplido.

Un enorme escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Lo que sus amigos tanto intentaron durante semanas lo habían conseguido, Rachel cayo al fin a su realidad, donde Quinn comenzaba a mostrarse tal como era enfrentando a todo el mundo por su condición sexual, mientras que ella se escondia detrás de un "hombre" o que al menos intentaba serlo llamado Finn, ocultando los nuevos sentimientos que sin querer tenia hacia su amiga. Sera uno de esos momentos donde miles de momentos te pasan por la cabeza analizando cada detalle y poniendo rápidamente en una balanza los pro y contra?, si lo era, la morena se mostraba pálida y aturdida por sus propios pensamientos, pero sabia bien que el primer paso era aceptarlo, y que mejor noche para hacerlo frente a sus amigos no?.

- Rachel estas bien? Nos estas preocupando… quieres un vaso de agua? – Tanto Kurt como Mercedes sabían de los ataques de drama de su amiga, pero esta noche para sorpresa de ellos estaba lejos de serlo, mas bien seria un ataque de sinceridad.

- Si estoy bien…- nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos, y ninguno de los chicos quería cortarlo, querían darle su espacio a la morena – acaso no lo ven? Esta mal que Quinn este con esa tipa – Rachel se dirigía hacia sus amigos con la vista baja que se ubicaban frente a ella, mientras cruzaba sus piernas en forma de indiecito poniéndose hacer círculos en la almohada, mostrando su frustración.

- Y por que dices eso? Quizas Lexi le da lo que busca… todos merecemos una oportunidad – Mercedes comenzaba a jugar con la mente de la morena incitando con una mirada cómplice a su amigo para que también lo intentara.

- Apoyo a Mercedes… Quizas Lexi es lo que Quinn necesita, o merece - Querian que su amiga confesara a toda costa.

- Estan locos? Quinn es demasiado para ella… se merece alguien mejor, alguien que en verdad la quiera por como es, y no solo por su físico, apuesto que ni siquiera sabe cual es su color preferido, o su pasatiempos… sin ir mas lejos ni debe saber su comida favorita – Rachel por nada del mundo iba admitir su amor por Quinn, pero tampoco iba a dejar limpia a Lexi, no frente a ellos.

- Y quien crees tu que esta a la altura de la rubia eh? – Kurt ponía presión sobre su amiga, quería hacerla confesar para que toda esa novela por fin se diera y los dejara en paz con sus dramas Quinn.

- No se, no cualquiera Kurt… acaso tu crees que cualquiera sabe de su amor por la fotografía pero que no se atreve a enfrentar a su padre por miedo a que nunca mas le dirija la palabra obligándola prácticamente a que estudie leyes? Cualquiera sabe que en días de lluvia ella no logra dormir porque le tiene miedo a los truenos? Cualquiera sabe que sufre de claustrofobia? O al menos saben algo sobre su pasado?... Nadie sabe esas cosas, estoy segura que ni siquiera deben saber que en verdad su primer nombre es Lucy – provoco dejar a sus amigos con la boca abierta – lo ven? Son detalles pero que suman, dudo mucho que esa "mujer" – hizo referencia a la palabra con sus dedos imitando las comillas – sepa algo de Barbie.

- Estas viendo lo mismo que yo verdad? – Kurt miro a Mercedes buscando respuesta.

- Claro que si, esto esta mas claro que el agua – choco su mano con la de Kurt en forma de afirmación.

- Que? Que es lo que esta claro? – Rachel no entendía que habia dicho para que sus amigos reaccionaran asi, después de todo para ella era normal saber todos esos detalles.

- A nosotros – Mercedes hacia referencia con su dedo a Kurt y a ella misma – no nos cabe duda que ese lugar lo deberías estar ocupando vos, pero aun no nos queda en claro que es lo que estas esperando! –

Rachel se quedo pensativa, después de todo sus amigos le habían hecho ver cosas que para ella eran común, como saber cada detalle de la vida de su rubia, sus miedos, disgustos y hasta gestos que podían sacarle una sonrisa… de esas que podían dar vuelta su mundo.

Un chasquido de dedos la saco de su mente en blanco – Hellooooooooo, que estas esperando? – Mercedes ya se comenzaba a poner impaciente, no podía creer la lentitud de su amiga.

- No puedo… que le voy a decir? Ella esta con Lexi, aparte esta Finn también… no puedo dejarlo en este momento, el me necesita – Todo el trabajo que habían logrado sus amigos se estaba desmoronando como siempre pasaba, pero esta vez no lo iban a permitir.

- No te atrevas Rachel Berry! No seas cobarde… dejas de ser tu cuando te pones en ese papel… Finn es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo, a decir verdad no se porque te sigues atando a el cuando tienes una rubia esperando por ti – Kurt no iba a dejar que su amiga retrocediera casilleros, iba a empujarla hacerlo si era necesario.

- Pero…

- Nada de pero Rachel… ya mismo vas y solucionas tu vida de una vez por todas – Mercedes no se quedaba atrás.

La morena volvia a nadar en sus pensamientos, estaba mas perdida que sordo en tiroteo, pero nuevamente Mercedes la arrastraba a la realidad – Rach… Rachel… RACHEL BERRY! – el grito retumbo en las cuatro paredes de esa habitacion – juro que si sigo viéndote sentada aquí sin hacer nada voy a…- era interrumpida por la morena

- Lo siento, tengo que irme… debo hablar con Finn urgente – se disponía a levantarse de esa cama dejando un beso en la mejilla de sus amigos, para luego agarrar su bolso y salir de esa casa – Gracias… no se que haría sin ustedes – se detuvo en la puerta girando para mirar a sus amigos.

- Gracia hacen los monos… ahora andate de una vez, mañana quiero saber todos los detalles – Kurt le roba una sonrisa a la morena dejándola ir, para luego acostarse junto a Mercedes volviendo a poner la película donde habia quedado.

- Mañana esto es noticia en McKinley… - Mercedes sonreía disfrutando sus frituras.

- Y que noticia! – Ambos sabían que la decisión de Rachel sobre dejar a Finn no iba a pasar desapercibida, pero ahora preferían disfrutar de la noche… su amiga seguramente iba a saber como manejarlo… ya saben, Rachel ya habia tomado su decisión y no hay imposibles para Rachel Berry.

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
_

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA**

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, de mas esta decir qe cualqier idea es aceptada  
si bien ya tengo todo en mi mente, esta historia es de todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"A imposible le sobran dos letras"**

La tensión se hacia presentes dentro de los pasillos de Mckinley, mas aun en el salón del club glee donde ya todos estaban llegando para dar comienzo a la clase. No todos, los ojos de Rachel estaban clavados en la puerta esperando ver a Quinn, sentía la necesidad de acabar con todo y hablar con ella respecto a sus sentimientos, la decisión ya estaba tomada, no podía echarse atrás, el ser cobarde ya no pasaba a ocupar el primer lugar en su vida.

_Flashback_

_- Podes salir? Necesito hablar con vos, estoy afuera de tu casa. –R._

_El mensaje de texto llegaba a manos a Finn quien no dudo en salir rápidamente, no entendía el impulso repentino de su novia por ir a verlo, ya que en la tarde le había dejado en claro que no podía molestarla porque iba a tener su noche de chicas._

_Al abrir la puerta pudo divisar a Rachel apoyada en su auto, se acerco con intensiones de posar sus labios en los de su novia, las cosas no andaban bien y con esa visita pensó que quería solucionar las cosas, pero la morena esquivo su beso y termino siendo depositado en su mejilla, inmediatamente Finn entendió que la noche venia complicada, como lo fue toda la semana._

_- Dime Rach, que paso? Te encuentras bien?_

_- Si, nunca me sentí tan segura en mi vida… es necesario que aclaremos nuestra situación. Sabemos que la relación no esta bien, que algo se esta rompiendo y quiero que esto mejore, ambos… - fue interrumpida por Finn_

_- Mejorar, claro que si, sabes que te amo Rach que daría todo por vos, por eso mismo vamos a mejorar esto juntos, vamos a salir adelante –_

_- No Finn, creo que no me estas entendiendo… lo que quiero decir es que… - Nuevamente el chico pisaba su discurso._

_- Claro que entiendo… tenes miedo de que esto empeore y nosotros terminemos mal… pero eso no va a suceder porque nos amamos, y vamos a luchar por esto cierto? Se ve que vos me amas tanto como yo a vos. –_

_- Para Finn… para un poco… no creo que… Dios porque es tan difícil? – Rachel no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ya comenzaba a sentirse culpable de ante mano por hacerlo sufrir._

_- Nada es difícil si estamos juntos amor. – Finn se acerca a la chica intentando besarla pero esta lo detiene_

_- NO FINN! NO HAY MAS NOSOTROS! – elevo su voz y aparto al chico con un pequeño empujon, ya la situación la desbordaba, la desesperaba que Finn no quisiera entender que no podían estar mas juntos_

_- Que? Como que no hay mas nosotros? Con quien estas? – El trato cambio inmediatamente, de un tono reconciliador paso a uno de enfado. No entraba en su cabeza que Rachel lo dejara, según el mas de una moria por estar a su lado, tenia que haber alguien mas._

_- Perdon? Porque piensas que hay alguien mas Finn? Tenes que entender que las cosas no van bien, que ya no siento lo mismo, debería de sentirme comoda a tu lado pero no es asi, siento que vivo escapando…- Rachel no podía evitar hablar, enfocaba su mirada en el piso, se sentía culpable._

_- Es por Quinn cierto? Es ella quien te tiene asi – La morena inmediatamente levanto su vista mostrando un color palido en su rostro, como era posible que Finn pudiera saberlo_

_- Que estupides estas diciendo Finn? Acaso escuchas lo que decis? – No iba a permitir confirmar esa duda._

_- Cualquiera puede verlo Rachel, y mucho mas yo que me la paso a tu lado, siento como te pones cuando ella pasa al lado nuestro con su chica… y el que ella haya enfrentado a todos respecto su sexualidad incremento tu duda… solo decime la verdad Rachel – agarro el brazo de la morena comenzando apretarlo – no te atrevas a mentirme, no me tomes mas de estúpido – ejerció aun mas presión_

_- Finn me estas lastimando! Soltame ya! – Rachel comenzó a forcejear contra el chico, no podía creer como todo se había ido de sus manos, fallando en el intento de terminar todo en paz. _

_- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Finn Hudson… SOLTAME YA! – El grito de Rachel lo hizo entrar en razón soltándola de inmediato. La chica acomodo su ropa y no dudo en marcharse._

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora mismo sentía como sus manos transpiraban y aparecían puntadas en su corazón al presentir que su rubia estaba a pasos de la clase, era impresionante, ni ella podía entender del todo la conexión que tenia con ella. Su presentimiento fue acertado, Quinn entraba a la clase con su cotidiano traje de porrista marcando sus curvas características, caminaba meneando su cadera provocando que mas de un par de ojos se posaran en ella…Rachel no iba a ser la excepción, sus ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo, comenzando desde sus piernas, subiendo hasta su abdomen y terminando en su pecho, no podía evitar devorársela con la mirada, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta que por momentos se sentía tan gay – _Dios que me pasa… como pude dudar de mi sexualidad? Soy totalmente gay _– sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de su brazo derecho y no pudo evitar ver que la mano de Quinn estaba acompañada por otra de tez un poco mas oscura, ya nadie mas faltaba solo Quinn, como podía ser que en lugar de entrar una sola persona estuviesen entrando dos y agarradas de las manos – _Que demonios hace ella_… - los pensamientos de Rachel fueron interrumpidos por el profesor Schuester.

- Quinn estábamos esperándote… pasa a tomar asiento.

- Lo siento, estaba esperando a Lexi…ella quiere entrar al club glee. – Las miradas de Mercedes y Kurt se posaron automáticamente en Rachel, quien se movia incomoda en su silla, golpeando con su pie derecho el suelo.

- Me parece perfecto! Pero saben que aquí todos tienen que audicionar, has preparado algo para hoy Lexi? – el profesor se dirigía a las chicas que aun seguían agarradas sin dar señales de querer soltarse, o al menos por parte de la morocha.

- Claro, prepare una canción pero quisiera que Quinn me acompañara… se puede?

- Yo no me opongo en absoluto – giro mirando a sus alumnos – Ustedes chicos… están a favor de eso? – los chicos asintieron en forma de aprobación, las miradas de Rachel y Quinn comenzaron su lucha matutina… la rubia sabia que estaba provocando a la morena, pero ahora debía concentrarse en la canción.  
- Espero les guste… voy a cantar "I don't want to know"- La melodía comenzaba y ambas se preparaban para comenzar con la canción.

**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps  
Right on walking on down the line  
I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey  
I just want you to feel fine**

Lexi no podía evitar intentar llamar la atención de Quinn para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos, pero la rubia tenia sus ojos puestos buscando a Rachel. Sin pensarlo al mismo tiempo que la canción avanzaba, se dirigio cerca de Quinn y tomo su mano…

**Finally baby  
The truth has been told  
Now you tell me that I'm crazy  
It's nothing that I didn't know  
Trying to survive  
Oh you say you love me, but you don't know  
You got me rockin' and a-reelin'  
Hey you know what you do  
Oh Yea  
A-Haa**

Ya todos se movían en sus sillas al compas de la melodía, verlas agarrada de la mano ya no les llamaba la atención, no después de pasearse por los pasillos toda la semana mostrando que lo suyo iba mas alla de una simple amistad. Pero los ojos de Quinn no lograban desprenderse de los de la morena, sin ella quererlo la buscaba con la mirada, tal vez el mal estar de hacerla pasar por esto y el arrepentimiento de cantar esa canción con Lexi ya se hacían presentes. Rachel solo mantenía su cabeza agachada cerrando sus ojos suplicando que todo eso fuera un sueño.

**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps  
Right on walking on down the line  
I don't wanna stand between you and love honey,  
Take a little time**

Lexi no aguanto mas la humillación que sentía al cantarle una canción a Quinn y que ella ni siquiera la registrara, sin mas vueltas agarro a la rubia de la mandíbula para que pudiera dedicarle las ultimas palabras de esa canción y que fuera consiente…

**Aaaaaaaaaaah  
I don't want to know  
**

Tras aquel ultimo verso no lo dudo, y acabo con el poco espacio que las separaba, roso su nariz contra la de Quinn y se dispuso a probar sus labios una vez mas, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a Rachel, quería marcar su territorio, quería que la morena viera que Quinn era suya, al notar que la primer espectadora era Berry se apodero de los labios de la rubia, provocando aplausos y gritos.

- Wow! Definitamente bienvenida al club glee Lexi… pasen a sentarse – el profesor se trasladaba hasta la pizarra para proponer el tema de la semana y explicarles que pronto se acercaban los regionales. Rachel desde lejos observaba cada paso que daba Quinn, sin entender todo lo que había pasado anteriormente sintiendo bronca mezclada con desilusion por la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. – esta semana necesito que hagan duetos, pero con una única condición, es necesario que escojan…-

– Mr. Schuester lamento interrumpir su explicación sobre la tarea de la semana pero es necesario pedirle algo – Rachel no dudaba en interrumpir la explicación del profesor.

- Dime Rachel… que es lo que sucede ahora? – Ya todos no entendían como después de media hora la morena no interrumpia la clase, pero ahí estaba… como siempre.

- Quisiera cantar una cancion si es posible – Se disponía a levantarse de su silla para dirigirse al centro del salón.

- No es posible, estoy en medio de una explicación. Vuelve a sentarte por favor – el profesor negó su petición amablemente.

- Mr. Schuester créame que si no fuera de vida o muerte no estaría pidiéndole esto… - "Drama Queen" se lograba escuchar a su derecha cuatro sillas mas lejos, Santana colaboraba en aumentar el mal humor de la morena. – Voy hacer oídos sordos a tu comentario Santana, es necesario que cante esta canción, quizás podamos usarla para las regionales – Cualquier excusa era buena para hacerse oir, mucho mas en ese momento donde solo pensaba sacarse lo que guardaba dentro. Sin mas alternativas para el profesor le hizo un gesto para que cantara.

La morena ya ubicada frente a todos, tomo una gran bocana de aire y comenzó a explicar el porque de su canción, sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero siendo lo suficientemente clara como para que esa persona a quien buscaba dedicársela, captara el mensaje. - A veces uno por miedo deja escapar muchas cosas, por miedo al que diran, por miedo al que pensaran, y hasta a veces por desconfianza de no creer que algo tan bueno nos este pasando. Yo fui una de esas cobardes que dejo escapar la felicidad por miedo a caer, a ser lastimada… pero me di cuenta y espero con esta canción demostrar que estoy arrepentida… y que no hay imposibles para Rachel Berry. – dejo entre ver una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó…

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past  
And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last

Su voz sonaba nerviosa, y hasta por momentos sentia que se le cortaba, solo el hecho de sentir esa Mirada sobre ella provocaba comenzar a entrar en panico… pero debia terminarla, queria que Quinn escuchara lo que tenia que decirle, junto fuerzas y busco los ojos de la rubia…

But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

I just want to start again  
Maybe you can show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin

Finn en el otro lado del salon, podia ver como a Rachel se le caian las lagrimas, no entendia el porque de esa cancion, mucho menos porque no lo miraba _-Sera que esta arrepentida? Querra volver conmigo? Mirame Rachel, mirame y decime que si…_ - pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas con el gesto que Rachel tuvo a continuación.

Sin dudarlo la morena comenzó a caminar por el salón, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia esa rubia que no apartaba la vista de ella con esos ojos color avellana… Quinn había recibido el mensaje perfectamente y dentro de ella las ganas de ir corriendo hacia Rachel y abrazarla se hacían mas grandes, pero algo le impedía avanzar, y ese algo eran el brazo de Lexi que lo tenia sobre sus hombros como si supiera que quería escaparse de ahí con Rachel. Pero eso no fue impedimento para la morena, cantando las ultimas estrofas, subió los pequeños escalones hasta llegar al fondo donde Quinn estaba rodeada a su derecha por Lexi y a su izquierda por Santana seguida de Brittany.

And I had my heart beaten down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing but love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor, yeah  
So talk to me, talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Like lovers do

Tomo la mano de Quinn y susurro un pequeño – Perdon… espero que no sea demasiado tarde – Rogaba una señal por parte de la rubia, la cual recibió de inmediato regalándole una sonrisa particular, una sonrisa que le indicaba que todo estaba bien entre ellas, sonrisa que fue devuelta por parte de Rachel pero interrumpida por ruido de las sillas corriéndose seguido de un portazo. Finn había observado todo, y sus dudas respecto a ellas la noche anterior habían sido respondidas. El chico ya sabia que Rachel lo había dejado por Quinn… por una chica.

Cuando la clase finalizo y la hora del almuerzo se hizo presente Rachel sabia que debía aprovechar esos 20min de descanso para hablar con Quinn, pero al echar un vistazo rápido en el salón la rubia ya se había adelantado saliendo rápidamente de allí. No dudo en buscarla, pero ya sus ganas de veían agotadas, recorrió varias aulas, la biblioteca, el campo, incluso los sanitarios…al salir de el, se cruzo con Kurt quien la invitaba a almorzar juntos.

- Diva! Que hacias? Vamos al comedor…muero de hambre! – Rachel no dudo en enlazar su brazo con el del chico para emprender el recorrido.

- Buscaba a Quinn pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.. – En su cara se lograba ver una mueca de tristeza

- Quinn aquí, Quinn alla… estoy empezando a pensar que en verdad estas enamorada Rach!...y lo peor de todo es que no le has contado a tu amigo que paso con Finn!... ya buscaste en el comedor? –

- Acaso eso no quedo claro hoy en clases con mi perfecta interpretación?... podes creer que no busque ahí, que torpe soy, no se donde tengo la cabeza. – Ya se disponían a entrar para buscar la comida y poder tener su apetecible almuerzo.

- Quinn… - Dijo el chico con una traviesa sonrisa

- Si, ya se que tengo la cabeza en Quinn, para de decírmelo. –

- No tonta, Quinn!...alla esta Quinn, vos la buscabas cierto? Bueno ahí esta, que esperas? – Rachel recibia un gesto por parte de su amigo indicándole la dirección donde se encontraba la rubia acompañado por pequeños empujones para que agarrara valor, ya no habían mas excusas, debía enfrentarla.

El camino se hizo eterno, atravesar esas mesas donde ya se disponían varios estudiantes con sus respectivos grupos era una gran odisea, sabia que los nervios siempre le jugaban una mala pasada, mas aun tratándose de Quinn, pero esta vez no se iba a escapar, su destino era ese, Quinn.

- Quinn! – Golpeaba la espalda de la rubia con su dedo, provocando que se girara. La chica estaba almorzando sola, muy raro en ella, ya que si no estaba rodeada de las porristas, siempre estaban Santana y Brittany.

- Rachel!... – un silencio incomodo se genero entre ellas – Que paso? Necesitas algo? – Una semana había pasado sin hablarse, y la costumbre del trato estaba desapareciendo.

- Si…necesito… necesito hablar con vos – los nervios se apoderaban de la morena. – podemos hablar?. – Rachel aun seguía parada frente a Quinn.

- Claro… ya termine de almorzar, sentate si queres. – Quinn se corria un poco en el asiento dejándole lugar, que no tardo en ser ocupado por Rachel.

- Creo que es hora de que nosotras nos demos esa charla no crees? Ha pasado una semana donde realmente pasaron cosas que no creía pero siempre que intentaba acercarme ahí estaba Lexi y no es que me caiga mal pero ya sabes no quiero tener problemas con ella ni quiero generarte problemas a vos aunque somos amigas no tendrían que existir problemas pero yo soy muy cuidadosa en esas cosas por eso te vi aca sentada sola y no dude en venir hablar con vos. – Miles de palabras salian de la boca de Rachel sin respirar, la morena se caracterizaba por hablar sin parar, pero en ese momento seguirla en esa conversación era algo imposible.

- Rach! Podes parar? Tranquilízate…juro que no entendí nada – Quinn comenzaba a reírse, le parecía muy graciosa la situación que se generaba cada vez que su amiga se ponía nerviosa e intentaba explicarle algo. – Mejor? – Recibio un gesto de afirmación. – Okey, decime que paso? Despacio por favor –

Rachel tomo una bocana de aire y sin pensarlo se lanzo. – Deje a Finn porque me di cuenta que siento cosas por vos. – La cara de Quinn se tenso, no entendía como podía decirlo asi sin mas, no se lo esperaba, no tan pronto, si bien lo quería no pensaba que iba a suceder tan rápido. – Quinn te pasa lo mismo conmigo? –

La respuesta de la rubia se hizo esperar, aun mas por la presencia de Lexi que no dudaba en interrumpir cualquier momento que se generaba entre esas dos chicas a solas. No podía perderle pisada a Rachel, se sentía amenazada y sabia que las intensiones no eran de una simple amistad, sino algo mucho mas alla.

- Amor ya estas lista? Tenemos clase de historia, vamos. – Lexi llegaba por detrás de Quinn dejando un abrazo y varios besos por el cuello.

- Para Lexi, no me gusta estas demostraciones en publico. – _amor? Me llamo amor? Y a esta que le pasa? _Quinn no entendía el comportamiento de la morocha, pero en su mente no había lugar para eso, todavía seguía metida en la confesión de Rachel. Quien se perdia en un mar de pensamientos _le dijo amor…amor a Quinn? Como puede ser que en tan poco tiempo ya le este diciendo asi? Por dios en una semana logre perderla, la perdi…pero no puedo perder algo que nunca fue mio, pero si Quinn no es mia no va a ser de Lexi, no señor… - _Rach!..holaaaaaa? RACHEL! – Quinn eleva la voz intentando sacar a la morena en esa especie de ausencia que había tenido. – Bueno me voy, tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde. – una vez mas la desilusión se hacia presente en el rostro de Quinn, como podía ser que cada vez que estaba tan cerca algo arruinaba el momento, si no era la cobardía de Rachel era por culpa de alguien mas.

Pero la morena rápidamente pudo notar esa sonrisa que contenía tristeza y no dudo en pararse…– Claro, nadie quiere que llegues tarde pero no olvides que… - se acerco un poco a Quinn quedando casi pegada a su oido, lo suficiente para que la rubia pudiera sentir el perfume de Rachel el cual era su perdición, palabras mágicas salieron de su boca, dibujando una sonrisa en Quinn -… para Rachel Berry no hay imposibles. – Dejo un suave beso en la mejilla colorada de Quinn y se dispuso a salir del lugar sin darle importancia a Lexi. Sentia que su pecho se inflaba, había podido con su miedo, lo peor ya había pasado, Quinn sabia de sus sentimientos, de ahora en mas todo iba a ser mas fácil. _– Nota mental: Recuperar a Quinn. -_

* * *

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hechicera"**

- Hoy estas hermosa… en realidad siempre lo estas, pero hoy tenes un brillo particular que desde aca puedo verlo – R.

- No pensas parar cierto Rach? – Q.

- Parar? Si… - R.

- Wow! Que rápido te rendis! – Q

- Cuando me des la oportunidad que tanto te pido, ahí voy a parar… nunca me dejas terminar de hablar – R.

- Okey – Q.

- Mmm eso significa que es un si a mi oportunidad, o que te deje prestar atención en clases? – R.

- Lo segundo… - Q.

- Sabias que enojada te ves mas hermosa no? – R.

En clases no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas entre ambas, y mas aun viendo como ambos celulares vibraban provocando respuestas a escondidas del profesor. Quinn aun que se pusiera firme en su decisión por momentos tenia ganas de bajar sus defensas y saltar sobre Berry, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, si quería que este a su lado tenia que esforzarse. Rachel era un caso perdido, no dejaba segundos sin hablarle a su rubia, si bien intentaba no cansarla era inevitable dejar de estar en contacto con ella. Queria una oportunidad, tenia que conseguir que Quinn le dijera que si.

Tras sonar la campana el profesor dio por finalizada su clase. Rachel sin perder mas su tiempo corrió hasta el banco de Quinn.

- Creo que estoy comenzando arrepentirme de haber cambiado alguna de mis clases – Rachel se colocaba a su costado esperando que su amiga terminara de juntar sus libros – Historia no es lo mio – Termino su frase depositando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn. Rachel habia cambiado vario de sus horarios con la excusa de que no lo habia organizado bien, en verdad todos sabemos que solo lo hacia por ella, por su rubia.

- Y eso que fue? – Rapidamente se toco la mejilla, todavía no se acostumbraba a las reacciones de Rachel.

- Un simple beso… te molesta? –

- Nadie pido que cambies tus clases Rach – Paso por alto la pregunta de su amiga, si bien no se acostumbraba, era un gesto que le gustaba, mas viniendo de ella.

- Lo se! Y Lexi? No la he visto hoy pegada a vos – Era extraño ver a Quinn sin Lexi, era una especie de garrapata con la rubia, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, claramente tenia sus fundamentos, Rachel cada vez se acerba mas a Quinn y siempre era punto de pelea en la pareja.

- Tuvo que retirarse… tenia medico. – Intento no darle muchas explicaciones, la situación la incomodaba un poco.

- Entonces no vas a tener problemas en llevarme hasta mi casa si te lo pido cierto? No es que lo haga apropósito, pero mi auto esta en el taller y a Tina la lleva Mike, no tengo con quien irme – La morena agachaba la cabeza, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que pedir favores.

- Tranquila Rach, no hace falta que me lo pidas. Ahora vamos si? Tengo que llegar temprano a casa, Beth me esta esperando. – Sin mas vueltas, Quinn se encamino hacia su auto.

Rachel comenzaba a pensar que quizás la idea de insistir tanto no era del todo buena, sentía que poco a poco su amiga se quedaba sin paciencia, de un momento a otro cambiaba su humor y no entendía el porqué. _– será que tengo que dejar de insistir tanto con ella?... una vez que me decido, no hace mas que alejarme con su frialdad o su cambio de actitudes… no la entiendo! Me busca, se va, vuelve… Que te pasa Quinn? –_

_- Lexi me pasa… Lexi y sus malditos celos ya me tienen cansada, ni siquiera se porque sigo con ella… el hecho de ya tener que dar explicaciones por todo me pone de mal humor… Pobre Rach, siempre me descargo con ella –_ Ambas chicas caminaban hacia el auto ahogadas en sus propios pensamientos, Quinn era una especie de laguna, todavía no entraba en su cabeza el porque seguir con Lexi, tal vez estaba esperando que algo malo sucediera entre ellas para culpar a la situación y asi alejarse, en ese sentido se sentía muy culpable, no soportaba la idea de tener que hablar con Lexi y lastimarla por la decisión que ya estaba en su mente. El celular de Rachel las saco de su burbuja.

- Hola papi… ya voy saliendo de clases… si no te hagas problema, Quinn me lleva… - Rachel luchaba por sostener el celular sin que se le cayeran los libros – si pa… claro que voy a cocinarme – un libro al piso, y la mochila que se caía desde el hombro hasta su antebrazo. Quinn no dudo en ayudarla intentando agarrar los cuadernos, riendo por la situación en que se encontraba su amiga – Si te voy avisar cuando llegue a casa… Ok. También te amo besos – tras colgar pudo notar como Quinn se había enredado con su mochila empujando a la morena aun mas cerca

- Quinn creo que te enredaste con mi mochila… saca el brazo por aca si? – Rachel intentaba guiar a la rubia con su mirada pero ninguna de las dos se veían coordinadas.

- No espera, vos agarras los libros, yo saco mi brazo, los vuelvo agarrar asi vos podes guardar tu celular y levantamos el resto de las cosas del piso si? – Buscaba algún gesto de aprobación en su amiga – Okey toma los libros – tras un intento fallido en Rachel por apoyar mal su pie, se dobla un poquito largando un grito de dolor junto con mas libros que caían a su lado – Rach! Que paso? Estas bien? – Con la morena en el piso, Quinn inspecciona el pie, a simple vista solo se había doblado, pero en Rachel Berry eso ya era motivo para médicos, placas, y hasta pensar que ya nunca mas iba a poder caminar en su vida.. todo a lo grande, pero su reacción no fue la esperada.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes! – Intento pararse evitando que Quinn la agarrara o tuviera contacto de mas con ella. La rubia la miro extrañada no entendía que le pasaba.

- Dejame ayudarte Rachel, no seas tan testaruda… te duele se nota, deja que te lleve hasta mi auto. – Sin pensarlo mas, hizo que la morena pasara su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros apoyando todo su peso en ella.

- No hace falta Quinn… no quiero que tengas problemas. Puedo sola… - Queria zafarse de ese momento, sabia que algo malo iba a suceder.

- Problemas? Porque? Solo te estoy ayudando, veni aca – La acerco mas a su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sentir el olor de Rachel, ese olor a vainilla tan característico que era como éxtasis para Quinn , pero poco le duro… ahora entendía porque Rachel intentaba alejarla.

- Y que se supone que paso ahora? Digo… le estas enseñando a caminar? – Lexi se presentaba detrás de ellas.

- No empieces Lexi, no ahora. – Quinn sin intensiones de soltar a Rachel, la llevo hasta su auto metiéndola dentro. – Te duele mucho? Te llevo al medico? – Antes de cerrar la puerta quiso asegurarse.

- No Quinn, estoy bien… solo llevame a casa. – No quería meterla mas en problemas, y aquella situación ya comenzaba a incomodarla… veía como Lexi no le perdia pisada y prácticamente seguía a Quinn buscando explicaciones.

- A su casa? En serio Quinn? – Lexi no dudo y la agarro del brazo provocando frenar a Quinn – era por ella que no contestabas mis llamadas cierto?

- Que llamadas? – Rapidamente tomo su celular y pudo ver como tenia razón, habían mas de 10 llamadas perdidas – No sentí el celular – Se dio media vuelta sin darle importancia al enojo de la morocha. No tenia ganas de discutir.

- Bajala del auto ahora mismo Quinn! – Lexi sonaba furiosa…como ya era de costumbre debido a que Rachel no dejaba de insinuársele a su propia chica.

- Estas loca? Se doblo el pie, la voy a llevar a su casa nada mas! No empieces con tus celos! – La realidad era que Quinn ya estaba llegando a su tope, si bien Rachel se mostraba mas insistente respecto a su relación, no era motivo para que Lexi actuara de esa manera.. se supone que tenia que confiar en ella.

- Es ella o yo Quinn! Mas te vale que elijas bien! – La gota que rebalso el vaso

- Espero que estes bromeando Lexi… porque esos juegos no me gustan para nada! No sos quien para venir hacerme elegir entre vos y una amiga… no busco ese tipo de relaciones – acomodo todos los libros de Rachel en el asiento trasero juntos a las mochilas de ambas.

- Ya hable… ella o yo – Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo… Lexi estaba ganado alejar a la rubia definitivamente –_que mal morocha… cualquiera que conoce a Quinn sabe que no tiene que imponer en su vida…tenes suerte que te tenga tanta paciencia – _Realmente era admirable la paciencia de la rubia, merecía varios premios si de soportar locas se trataba.

- Es una verdadera lastima que me conozcas tan poco Lexi… - Se subió a su auto, se aseguro que Rachel tuviera puesto su cinturón de seguridad, se coloco el de ella junto a sus lentes de sol – Creo que no hace falta contestar cierto? Cuidate – Sin tardarse puso en marcha su auto y se largo de ahí, tras el pequeño drama de ambas chicas Rachel no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, sin importarle que Lexi la viera. – _Me la vas a pagar Berry… esto no va a quedar asi –_

* * *

_-_ Estas bien Quinn? – No sabia si debía preguntarle, pero el silencio era de muerte y la curiosidad la mataba. Como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato pero murió sabiendo… Rachel era experta en eso.

- No quiero hablar del tema. Como esta tu pie Berry? Duele? Hay que cortarlo? – Si bien había pasado un momento no tan grato, se sentía bien ir con la morena en su auto, sentía que sin presiones todo podía volver a su normalidad.

- Quinn! No digas esas cosas ni en chiste, te imaginas si eso llega a pasarme? Arruinaría mi brillante futuro… no ni pensarlo! – Quinn comenzaba a reírse –_tenes bien ganado el apodo de drama queen – _pensó la rubia, amaba cuando Rachel exageraba con sus aires de diva aunque para muchos eso fuera irritante, solo los que la conocían veian eso adorable… bueno no todos, pero ver a Rachel decir esas cosas tomándose el pecho con su mano dramatizando sus palabras, era para Quinn sin dudas adorable.

- Es solo una broma… Que paso con tus padres? Digo… antes de que pasara todo eso – hacia un gesto dando un cabezazo hacia el costado dando a entender lo que paso con Lexi.

- Nada, solo me dijo que no iban a estar en casa… tuvieron un almuerzo con sus amigos o algo asi. Me llamo para avisarme que me dejo comida... ya sabes como son los padres, siempre asegurándose que nos alimentemos – Aflojando un poco su cinturón de seguridad, se inclino un poco hacia adelante buscando un poco de buena música – Oh! Me encanta esta canción – "I just can't stop loving you" comenzaba a sonar - … I just can't stop loving yoooouu… and if I stop then tell me just what will I do… 'Cause I just can't stop loving you – haciendo pequeños movimientos en su lugar Rachel cantaba dejándose llevar y señalando a Quinn. La rubia lejos de ponerse incomoda, disfrutaba de la compañía permitiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

- Osea que vas a estar sola en tu casa? Teniendo ese pie asi? Ni lo pienses Rachel, te venis a casa – No podía dejarla sola en ese estado, aunque había insistido que no era algo de que preocuparse el problema de Rachel, quizás inconscientemente buscaba una excusa para pasar mas tiempo juntas.

- No es necesario Quinn! Ya lo puedo apoyar mejor… aparte vos tenes que hac – No alcanzo a terminar, Quinn ya estaba interrupiendola.

- Ya hable Berry! Dudo que Beth no quiera verte. No se habla mas! – Suficiente y claras fueron las palabras de Quinn… el resto del camino fue tranquilo, Rachel tenia su vista perdida en el camino por la ventanilla, y Quinn perdia sus pensamientos en las canciones de su reproductor sin apartar su vista del camino. Un nuevo mensaje de texto llegaba al celular de Quinn rompiendo con la armonía que llenaba el auto. Sin dudarlo la rubia pidió que se fijara quien era, no quería ser imprudente.

- Rach, te podes fijar quien es? Seguro es mi mama preguntando donde estoy – Sin apartar su vista, le hizo entrega del aparato.

- Claro!... es Santana – Miro a su amiga buscando mas indicaciones sobre que hacer.

- Ok! Leelo… seguramente es algo sobre la sorpresa que tiene para Britt. – Dio una mirada rápida a Rachel dándole luz verde con su celular para que procediera a leer. La morena se quedo muda… no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo… abrir ese mensaje definitivamente había sido un baldazo de agua fría… lo aparto rápidamente de su vista, volviendo a cerrarlo. – Que paso Rach? Es mi madre? – No salían palabras de la boca de Rachel, y la rubia ya estaba pensando lo peor. –_No puedo creer que me entere por la maldita loca de tu ex que la dejaste! Al fin barbie… ahora vas por manhands cierto? – _el mensaje de Santana sonaba por su mente y era inevitable pensar que pasaría por la cabeza de Quinn en el momento en que hablara con su amiga sobre ella. Por suerte ya estaban llegando a destino, a penas paro el motor, Rachel no dudo en salir del auto rápidamente. Quinn extrañada, tomo el celular sin pensarlo, algo sucedió para que su amiga quedara sin palabras. Un milagro quizás.

- Que demonios Santana! – murmuro en el auto donde ya se encontraba sola.

- Que oportuna sos satan! Rachel tenia mi celular y leyó tu mensaje. Empeza a olvidarte de mis favores este fin de semana – Q.

- Que culpa tengo yo que hobbit sea tan metida… por lo menos te facilite las cosas no? Mas te vale que no me falles con Britt porque juro que voy a patearte tanto el culo que te voy a borrar la raya – S.

- RACHEL… se llama Rachel. No te metas con mi cuerpo, envidiosa siliconada. Nos vemos mañana – Q.

Como odiar a Santana? Si bien entre ellas habían momentos tensos, cuando realmente necesitaban ayuda sabían que podían contar la una con la otra. Agarro su mochila junto con sus cuadernos y cerro el auto. En la entrada de la casa ya la estaba esperando Rachel sentada agarrándose el pie.

- Menos mal que no te dolia mas… entremos, ese pie necesita hielo – Le extendió la mano, y levanto a su amiga. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar cuando pasaron la puerta Fabray.

- Mami mami mami mamiiii… llegaste! – Eufórica aparecia una pequeña rubia corriendo a mas no poder.

- Hola hija! Te extrañe… donde esta la abuela Judy? – Besaba a su hija como si hubiesen pasado años sin verla.

- Cocina – Como todo niño de casi 3 años tenia pocas palabras en su vocabulario, pero lo suficiente para hacerse entender.

- Okey – Bajaba a la niña a la vez que dejaba sus cosas a un lado – Te traje un regalo… mira quien vino conmigo – se hacia a un costado dejando ver la silueta de Rachel

- Daaaaaaaychel! – La niña saltaba a los brazos de Rachel. Era increible como Beth se asemejaba tanto a un monito, en dos simples segundos ya estaba arriba de Rachel. Su mama no podía creerlo, como podía ser que tuviera ese lazo con la morena en tan corto tiempo, no era común en Beth quien por timidez no dejaba que mucha gente se le acercara. – viniste! – era imposible resistirse a sus pequeños bracitos rodeando su cuello.

- Beth! - Agarraba a la niña para que no se cayera dejandole varios besos ruidosos por su pequeña cara y cuello, amaba como la niña se reia llenando el lugar con grandes carcajadas - ... o mejor dicho monita... tenes mucha facilidad para treparte no? - tras el gesto de afirmación por parte de la mas pequeña, Rachel le dio un ultimo beso - Entonces queda monita -

- Beth tranquila… bajate que Rachel esta lastimada – Intento sacar a su hija de los brazos de Rachel pero no pudo, la morena se encargo de dejarle en claro que no era necesario. – Okey, vayan al living, yo las llamo cuando la comida este lista. – Tras ver como su hija y su amiga asentían con sus cabezas, se quedo a observarlas. Amaba ese momento donde Rachel compartía con Beth, era ver como el mejor regalo que la vida le podía haber dado y el amor de su vida poco a poco se volvían complices. Como por momentos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía sentirse llena con pequeños momentos sin tener que ser la protagonista. Esa era la foto perfecta, el momento perfecto… momento que se coronaba tras una simple mirada de Rachel hacia ella acompañada por una sonrisa. Ambas Fabray caían bajo los hechizos Berry. _– Que Dios se apiade de nosotras hija… estamos en problemas... en un hermoso problema llamado Rachel Berry -_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**ALGUIEN ESTA DE ACUERDO CONMIGO CUANDO DIGO QUE ESTE GLEE ES UN ASCO? QUIERO EL VIEJO GLEE! NO HAY CAP QUE TERMINE DE GUSTARME! ... ES UNA SIMPLE OPINION!**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Dame una señal"**

- Nemooooo! Siiiii! – Beth llegaba corriendo para saltar al sillón donde la morena estaba ubicada reposando con su pie en alto. Luego de una amena cena, Quinn ayudo para que Rachel se quedara quieta descansando mientras ella ayudaba a su madre levantando la mesa. Beth no desaprovecho la oportunidad de ver su película favorita con su nueva mejor amiga, el lazo que había creado con Rachel era mas bien complice, la morena cumplía con cada capricho o petición que pasaba por la mente de la mas pequeña. Sin querer quizás se había ganado una aliada de por vida.

En la cocina, Quinn se disponía a guardar los platos y preparar palomitas de maíz para la película al mismo tiempo que su madre terminaba de limpiar todo. Que Rachel haya aceptado quedarse a comer definitivamente fue una buena idea, sin que ella lo supiera había ayudado a la rubia a olvidar por completo todo el problema que había tenido en la tarde. Si bien Rachel podía acabar con su paciencia en cuestión de segundos, también tenia el poder que llenar su cuerpo de paz y calma, como era posible que una misma persona despertara tantas cosas provocando miles de humores que ni aun ella misma sabia que tenia.

- Hija intenta que Beth se duerma temprano… recuerda que mañana me toca a mi hacerme cargo. – su madre ya se disponía abandonar la cocina dejando un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija.

- Claro mamá, está bastante cansada asi que no va a tardar en dormirse, sabes como es con esa película y ahora encontró una aliada para verla – Quinn reía al recordar aquel episodio donde Rachel era prácticamente tironeada por Beth hacia el sillón pidiéndole, mejor dicho rogándole que vieran esa película.

- Asi parece… se queda a dormir Rachel cierto? – Sin saberlo, planto la duda en su hija. _- Estaria bien si la invito a quedarse? No quiero que piense mal… y seguramente el mensaje de Santana la haya incomodado y me diga que no.- _En la mente de Quinn se debatía que hacer.

- No lo se mama… ahora le pregunto –

- Bueno, si se queda por favor acuéstense temprano, mañana tienen clases. Hasta mañana – Su madre ya emprendía camino hacia su habitación, dejando que su hija terminara con su labor. Luego de tener todo preparado se dispuso apagar todas las luces y abandonar la cocina.

Cuando llego al living se encontró con todo oscuro y solo podía ver como la luz del televisor dibujaba la silueta de Rachel recostada con Beth encima en aquel sillón. Por dentro sentía como miles de cosquilleos jugaban en su panza hasta llegar a su pecho. Podría quedarse parada viéndolas toda la noche si era necesario, por nada del mundo quería interrumpir esa imagen que llenaba sus ojos, pero un pequeño gesto de hizo que sus pies volvieran a la tierra, la morena pedia que se uniera a ellas en silencio, no quería despertar a Beth.

- Se le terminaron las baterías… al fin! – Quinn llegaba a su lado susurrando por lo bajo.

- Asi parece… me dejo sola cuando ni siquiera había empezado la película… una pésima espectadora – A Rachel se le escapaban las risitas, haber presenciado como Beth preparaba todo para ver Nemo y volvía al sillón pidiéndole con su carita de perro mojado si se podía sentar arriba de ella le producía extrema ternura. Pero mas aun cuando la pequeña la uso como cama y se acomodo cayendo completamente rendida al sueño.

- Eres la primer persona que Beth invita a ver una película sabes? Considérate especial para ella – Quinn dejaba caer su cuerpo a un lado en ese enorme sillón.

- Y para vos?... digo, soy especial? – No sabía que era pero algo en Rachel se activaba cuando se trataba de la rubia y no lograba sellar sus labios para interrumpir cualquier alago o dobles intensiones hacia ella.

- Ehhh… claro… si, porque no? eres una estrella cierto? – _odio cuando me pones en estos aprietos enana… se supone que nadie me pone nerviosa, soy Quinn Fabray –_

- Lo se, solo quería asegurarme – Dibujo una gran sonrisa alimentando su ego acompañado por un guiño de ojo hacia su rubia.

- Dios santo! Acaso podes ser mas creída Berry? – Le acercaba un poco de palomitas a su amiga, después de todo ya las había hecho, había que comerlas.

- Solo afirmo lo que vos misma dijiste. – No iba a resistirse, tomo un gran puñado con su mano derecha libre y se lo metió todo en la boca. Gesto particular en la morena de llenarse sus cachetes a mas no poder cuando se sentía comoda y sus malos hábitos podían salir a la luz frente a la persona correcta, a Quinn no le molestaba, hasta le parecía gracioso verla asi, cuando en público era la persona mas delicada y correcta que podía existir en Ohio.

- Un dia te vas a terminar atragantado lo sabes no? – Quinn todavía no creía como podía entrar tanta comida en ella, la morena solo contesto levantando sus hombros, tal cual como lo hacía su pequeña hija. – a qué hora pasan por ti? –

- Eh no lo se! Mira la hora, discúlpame Quinn no me di cuenta, y vos te tenes que acostar con Beth… no te hagas problema ya mismo me pido un taxi. – Rachel comenzó a sentirse culpable, sentía que molestaba.

- Taxi? No seas tonta, no pidas disculpas y menos un taxi… quédate a dormir con nosotras, queres? – Si de meter la pata y arruinar todo Quinn era especialista. – _que estúpida soy, pobre la hice sentir mal… lo que menos quiero es que te vayas Rach.. quedate quedate quedate –_

- No creo que sea lo mejor, no tengo ropa y mañana tenemos clases. – _muero por quedarme… pero no creo poder pegar un ojo durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que vos –_

- Eso no es problema Rach, yo puedo prestarte ropa y todos tus libros están aca… y seamos sinceras, no te vendría para nada mal un cambio de look a lo Fabray! – Levantando su ceja mordía su labio, con aquel gesto provocador sabia que tenia a Rachel en su bolsillo. – Dale, mandale un mensaje a tus padres avisándoles. –

- No es justo lo sabias? No es justo que siempre me juegues sucio Fabray! Te detesto –

- Me queres… LO SE! – Dejando en claro como le hacia burla a la morena, se levanto de allí hasta el bolso de su amiga, tras alcanzárselo se perdió en cocina para dejar el recipiente donde habían rastros de pocas palomitas en el.

- Papi Quinn me invito a dormir, mañana me voy con ella a clases, no te preocupes por mis libros, los tengo conmigo. Los amo, beso a papá – R.

- Ok. Cuida de ese pie hija. Te amamos. Descansen y agradécele a Quinn. – L.

Cuando de pedir permisos sobre la hora se trata, Rachel no dudaba en hablar con su padre Leroy, frente a las peticiones de ella era el mas accesible y no presentaba tantos cuestionarios frente a estas situaciones.

- Ya avisaste? – Quinn agarraba a Beth entre sus brazos quien estaba profundamente dormida.

- Si, papi te manda saludos y me dijo que te agradezca por todo esto… ya sabes. – Sacándose el hielo de su pie que ya se veía mucho mejor, Rachel comenzaba a levantarse sin apuros y pisando cuidadosamente.

- No hay nada que agradecer… para eso estoy no? para damiselas en apuros – otro guiño era regalado por la parte de Quinn – crees que podes subir sola? Sino espérame que dejo a Beth con mama y vuelvo por vos. – Si bien la niña tenia su habitación, muchas veces dormía con Quinn o con su madre.

- Puedo sola tranquila, ocúpate de Beth, nos vemos arriba – Miles de sonrisas se escapaban de su cuerpo, tan solo ver como Quinn cuidaba de ella hacia que se sienta especial.

* * *

Ya ambas en la cama, con Rachel vistiendo un adorable pyjama que Quinn le había prestado esa noche, se disponían a dormir, acción que ninguna de las dos iba a poder hacer, pero no tenia porque saberlo la otra… o si?. Ambas se ubicaban de costado, dándose la espalda, teniendo diferentes puntos de referencia donde perdían sus pensamientos.

- Rach… estas dormida? – Quinn había analizado mucho la opción de hablarle.

- No – Contesto sin pensarlo, pero el tono utilizado no había sido el mejor, la realidad es que cuando uno se pierde pensando diferentes situaciones, a veces se contesta en tono ausente a la conversación. Eso había pasado con la morena, estaba tan hundida en su propia cabeza que no pensó antes de responderle. Varios minutos pasaron en silencio, tanto que dudaba que Quinn siguiera despierta, mientras del otro lado la rubia solo se arrepentía de haber hablado. – Sucede algo Quinn? – El tono en su voz ya era otro, uno mas sereno intentando mostrar que todo estaba bien.

- Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar hoy con Lexi… y bueno el mensaje de Santana, por momentos se desubica – La vergüenza la comía, no quería darse vuelta y caer en la hermosa mirada de Rachel.

- No te preocupes Quinn… aca lo importante es que vos estés bien… lo estás? – Rachel ya se disponía boca arriba, no era de mantener charlas sin mirar a la otra persona.

- Estoy más que bien… créeme. Tu pie esta mejor o todavía duele? – los temas de conversación se agotaban pero hablar con la morena era lo que quería, y hablar de su pie era el asunto del dia.

- Mi pie? Esta perfecto… no era para tanto, después de todo sigues cayendo en mis actuaciones, definitivamente soy buena fingiendo – Quinn rápidamente se dio vuelta y elevo la mitad de su cuerpo apoyándolo en sus codos, no podía creer lo que la morena le estaba diciendo, todo había sido un juego? Una maldita mentira? Como podía jugar asi con ella. Rachel tras el gesto de Quinn que permanecía con la boca abierta no pudo evitar largar una sonora carcajada, una de esas tan características de Berry, Quinn frustrada deja caer todo su cuerpo volviendo a su posición inicial tapándose por completo. La había tomado por estúpida y encima tenia la delicadeza de reírse en su cara. – Vamos Quinn! No me digas que te enojaste… lo del pie fue cierto, vos misma viste como lo tenía hinchado… no podes enojarte por una simple broma –

- Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas… juro que no se cómo haces, pero logras ponerme de mal humor Berry. Dormite – Si bien la rubia tenía sentido del humor, no le gustaba que jueguen de esa forma con ella. La hacía sentir una completa idiota.

Rachel no lo dudo, se pego a la espalda de Quinn y pudo sentir como la piel de la rubia se erizaba, se acerco hasta su oído y con un simple susurro la hizo reaccionar. – Como puedo hacer para cambiar ese humor mi lady? – No sabía cuál podía ser la reacción de Quinn, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.  
Aun mantenía su cuerpo pegado a ella, dejando que su cabeza se encontrara más elevada por encima de Quinn debido a que la apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo depositando todo su peso en el codo que se hundía en la almohada. Sin dudarlo la rubia giro su cara y encontró esos enormes ojos que lograban que se perdiera de inmediato, las cortinas en esa habitación permitía que una pequeña porción de luz proveniente de la calle entrara, posándose en los labios carnosos de Rachel dándole una delicada forma, era imposible no dirigir su mirada a ellos, las ganas de morderlos eran más grandes que las de querer controlarse.  
Rachel inmediatamente pudo notar como los ojos de Quinn se posaban en sus labios, esa era la señal que necesitaba, la que tanto esperaba… su momento por fin se estaba dando. No lo dudo, rompió con el poco espacio que sobraba entre sus bocas, devorando cada pedacito que se interponía en su camino, la intensidad se notaba y estaba acompaña por pequeñas acciones de torpeza. Quedaba en claro que la morena había deseado ese momento, tanto que ambas quedaron sin aliento en segundos, Rachel se alejo un poco para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones e intento recibir respuesta sobre si debía seguir o no. Respuesta que no tardo en llegar, Quinn ya comenzaba a tirar de su pyjama pidiendo que siguiera con lo que había comenzado. No lo dudo, volvió atacar su boca pero esta vez suavemente, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para adentrarse en ese beso que pedía mas.

Si bien Rachel no tenia experiencia en estos temas, saco fuerzas e imaginación, solo se dejaba llevar, comenzó besando suavemente el cuello de Quinn, intentando marcar un pequeño recorrido en su cuerpo, bajando delicadamente depositaba besos en cada rincón que veía posible, la respiración acelerada en la rubia comenzaba a delatarla, ambas disfrutaban de ese momento, y nada la volvía mas loca que sentirla en ese estado, sin pensarlo más ubico ambas piernas en los costados de Quinn dejándola debajo de ella, nuevamente beso su cuello, pero esta vez pretendía quedarse más tiempo allí, sabía que no pondría resistencia, de todos los lugares ese era el preferido por ambas, sin pensarlo paso su lengua seguido de un fuerte mordisco, un pequeño gemido de dolor salieron de los labios de Quinn, donde Rachel cariñosamente se acerco hasta su oído susurrando algo de perdón – Lo siento… pero en verdad logras que pierda la cabeza – sin pensarlo más, sus manos acariciaron el abdomen de la rubia provocando que su espalda comenzara a encorvarse. .. era imposible no querer morir por esas hermosas curvas que daban forma al irresistible cuerpo de Quinn. Poso los labios en su panza y se dispuso a dar pequeñas mordidas buscando mas gemidos.

- Rachhh… Dios… Rach – La rubia no lograba contener su respiración y lentamente comenzaba a moverse inconscientemente. Rachel no tardo en notarlo, agarrando la cintura de Quinn la empujo más hacia su cuerpo, no había espacio entre ellas, sin dudarlo desabrocho uno por uno los botones de ese pyjama, tras desprender el ultimo, pudo ver algo que sus ojos no daban crédito, verla ahí, debajo de ella tan expuesta, hacia que todas sus fantasías comenzaran a cumplirse.  
Sin hacerse esperar más, cayó sobre ella pretendiendo devorar nuevamente sus labios… no tardo mucho en volver a bajar nuevamente a su cuello, mientras su mano derecha se posaba en los pechos de Quinn, con un simple y suave apretón consiguió lo que tanto la motivaba, ese gemido particular, contenido de deseo. Quería ir por mas pero algo no la dejo avanzar.

- Rach… Rach para… paraaa por favor – Quinn hablaba entrecortada, sin querer sus palabras sonaban ahogadas – creo que escuche un ruido, creo que mi mama se levanto. – El rostro de Rachel se tenso quedando inmóvil sobre la rubia. Ambas quedaron en silencio intentando escuchar si el ruido que había escuchado Quinn era cierto. Pequeños pasos se escuchaban del otro lado acompañados por otros detrás. Beth pedía ir al baño y su abuela no dudo en ayudarla. La luz en el pasillo dio señal de aquello. – Mieeerdaaa mierdaaa Rach… mi mama se levanto! – No saben como, pero saltaron de aquella cama, Rachel acomodando su pelo, y Quinn abrochando nuevamente su blusa.

- Quinn estas despierta? – Judy quería sacarse las dudas, creyó escuchar pequeños murmullos cuando se disponía a ir hacia el baño con Beth, pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Supuso que habían sido ideas de ella, y abandono la puerta en busca de su nieta. La situación era todo lo contrario entre esas cuatro paredes, Rachel ya se disponía acostarse nuevamente algo nerviosa, Quinn por lo contrario mojaba su cara con agua helada, quería bajar el calor que había provocado la morena. Con que cara se iban a mirar ahora no sabían, pero todo estaba oscuro allí, por lo cual no iban haber miradas curiosas. Tomo valor, y salió del baño dirigiéndose al sofá cama que se encontraba allí, Quinn agarro su almohada y una manta del armario, no podía volver a esa cama, no con Rachel en ella, sabía que esta vez no iba a ser capaz de detenerla.

- Que haces Quinn? Porque no dormís aca? – Inquieta por las dudas, no comprendía porque la rubia se alejaba de ella intentado dormir tan apartada.

- Por hoy lo mejor es que duerma aca, ahora vamos a descansar si? Presiento que mañana va a ser un largo dia. – No quería pensarlo demasiado, ya con medio cuerpo tapado comenzó a buscar el sueño.

- Que descanses Quinn – Podía notarse un tono decepcionado en Rachel, pero por nada del mundo quería incomodarla.

- Igualmente Rach… la próxima no te salvas – Con simples palabras, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en Rachel, y Quinn no dudo en hacer lo mismo. Había quedado en claro que ambas habían deseado ese momento, pero sabían que no era el indicado aun, no asi. El cansancio acompañado con el sueño se hicieron presente y ambas chicas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Empece una nueva historia, es un One Shot.. espero que cuando lo suba cuente con uds y lo lean! Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"**

El sol de esa mañana golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro de Rachel, quien intentaba apartar su cara con los ojos cerrados de los rayos que se colaban por la ventana. Al hacer el minimo intento de correrse sintió como algo pesado bordeaba su cintura, algo que no dejaba que pudiera siquiera girarse, sin entender mucho e intentando abrir sus ojos, pudo ver como un brazo palido posaba en su cintura y su mano terminaba en su pansa. No podía creerlo, detrás de ella descansaba su hermosa rubia, como podía ser que no se haya podído percatar que habia pasado la noche junto a ella? Se sentía tan bien, como si nada pudiera pasarle, protegida, cuidada, querida… tantas cosas se le cruzaban por la mente con millones de sensaciones.

En la mitad de la noche Quinn todavía se encontraba sin poder dormir, todo lo contrario de Rachel que prácticamente ocupaba toda la cama, realmente se notaba cansada, su hija Beth la habia agotado, se veia tierna y el solo pensar que estaba durmiendo en su propia cama, dejando de recuerdo su olor a vainilla, la volvia loca. No lo pensó mas, se levanto intentando no hacer ruido, abrió un poco las sabanas de su cama, y se introdujo en ella sin que Rachel notara su presencia, logro moverla un poco, ya que prácticamente estaba durmiendo en el borde, y sin querer Rachel toda dormida, se acomodo en su pecho. Su angel dormía sobre su pecho… -_mi angel..-_ murmuro Quinn y se dispuso a dormir.

Hizo el intento de girarse sin despertar a Quinn, disfrutaba verla dormir. Ya enfrentada a ella, podía notar como el sol reflejaba en su pelo donde pequeños risos rubios caian por su cara algo alborotados, dormía con una pequeña mueca de felicidad, como si disfrutase el momento inconscientemente. Dirigio su mano para despejar un poco su cara, amaba como sus cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas, en conjunto con su perfecta nariz. Sin querer dejo escapar un suspiro…miles de pensamientos la golpeaban esa mañana. – _sos hermosa, como no pude verlo antes?... se que pertenezco a tu lado, si tan solo pudiera tener esa oportunidad… en verdad te mostraría que todo esto vale la pena. Sos perfecta Quinn… quien diría que dejaría al tonto de Finn por vos… se que valio la pena… si todas las mañanas voy a despertar asi, definitivamente vale la pena cualquier sacrificio. Muero por besarte…si te beso te daras cuenta?, creo que no… dormis como una marmota jaja… igual no dejas de ser tierna. Dios…un beso no le hace mal a nadie cierto? No!...no puedo hacerle esto, tengo que respetarla y estoy en su casa. Que te pasa Rachel? Compórtate… es que mirala, se ve tan hermosa, vamos besala –_ la morena de acerba a la boca pero volvia a su lugar rápidamente – _no no no no no! Controlate Rachel, no podes hacerlo…después de todo quiero que ella sea consciente si nos besamos, aunque un beso no le hace mal a nadie. Listo basta! Que sea lo que dios quiera…yo quiero besarte – _Mientras Rachel tenia su lucha mental, Quinn se habia percatado de todo lo que estaba haciendo la morena, pero habia decidido hacerse la dormida, quería saber con que podía salir esta vez.  
Sin bien esperaba algo extraño por parte de la morena, jamás pensó que eso iba a ser un beso, uno cargado de sentimientos, uno que no podía corresponder porque supuestamente ella dormía, pero que bien se sentía! En su estomago comenzaban a despertarse miles de mariposas que intentaban salir de allí. Todo eso podía lograr con solo un beso.

- Asi que aparte de mentirosa, te dedicas a robar… te voy a denunciar por robar besos – Quinn dejaba helada a Rachel que al escucharla abria sus ojos a mas no poder, como podía ser que Quinn estuviera despierta.

- eeeeh…yo..yo Quinn – se ruborizaba por completo – hey! Espera.. no soy mentirosa, en verdad me doble mi pie! – buscaba zanjear por completo el tema del beso.

- Pero si te haces cargo de lo otro por lo que veo – con una voz ronca y levantando su ceja, intentaba coquetear con la morena

- discúlpame pero no vi resistencia de tu parte Fabray, no estoy segura de haber robado algo aca – Nadie osaba de poner nerviosa a Rachel Berry pensaba en sus adentros.

- No lo se… lo único que tengo en claro es que quiero que me devuelvas mi beso, me pertenece. – Quinn provocaba descaradamente a la morena sin ningún tipo de problema, le comenzaba a gustar este tipo de jueguitos.

- Vos estas segura de eso? – Quinn asentía en forma de afirmación con su cabeza – Mas que segurisima? – volvia a confirmarlo.

Sin dudarlo mas, ambas manos de Rachel atraparon el rostro de la rubia y fue acercándose lentamente hasta quedar casi rozando ambos labios. Pero estaba dispuesta hacerla sufrir por haberse hecho la dormida, asi que sin mas, deposito el beso en su nariz dejando a Quinn con su rostro desencajado.

- Eso fue por hacerte la dormida – Se separaba guiñándole un ojo.

- No te atrevas a dejarme asi Rachel! – Sin dudarlo un segundo, se abalanzo sobre la morena, nadie jugaría asi con ella, la dejo atrapada entre el colchon y su cuerpo. – Ya mismo voy a recuperar mi beso – murmuro sobre sus labios, no tardo en pasar su lengua sobre ellos y morder su labio inferior. Un pequeño gemido logro escucharse por parte de la morena dándole a entender que la tenia donde quería. Comenzo a saborear sus labios pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar, permiso que fue aceptado por Rachel creando una lucha interna entre ellas. Quinn se sentía algo incomoda desde su posición, sin mas hizo fuerza con sus brazos y deposito todo su cuerpo encima de la morena colocándose entre medio de sus piernas, no podían parar de besarse, como si se tratara del ultimo beso de sus vidas.  
La rubia comenzó a bajar por su mentón repartiendo suaves besos y bajando directamente al cuello donde dejaría una mordida.

- Aaaauch Quinn! Te voy a sacar esa mania de morderme el cuello – Quinn dejaba besos, uno detrás del otro como si estuviera pidiendo perdón

- Shhhh, se que te gusta… - paso su lengua y Rachel volvió a gemir – o no? –

Sin mas charlas, la morena apretó a Quinn contra su cuerpo con sus piernas, y esta comenzaba a moverse. Sentia que estaba tocando el cielo, todo era perfecto esa mañana, pero lejos de eso la idea de que todavía no estaba preparada invadía su mente, si bien Quinn ya tenia experiencia en eso, ella todavía no, y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

- Quui..Quiinn para… para Quinn – Rachel intentaba apartar a la rubia de su cuerpo parando los besos – tenemos que ir a clases, paremos… por favor – Quinn rápidamente se para, y se dirige al baño sin decir una sola palabra. Dejándo allí a la morena, debatiendo si se habia enfadado o que era lo que le pasaba. Quinn ya en el baño se dio cuenta de su actitud y volvió a salir, inmediatamente pudo ver a la morena con su cabeza agachada, no lo dudo, se arrodillo frente a ella y levanto su mentón.

- Lo siento Rach… no estoy enojada si eso pensas… es que me cuesta mucho controlarme, y me siento como una estúpida por no respetarte – se disponía a limpiar las lagrimas de Rachel

- No Quinn, yo lo siento… yo te provoque, y siento que aun no estoy preparada… no debi jugar asi con vos –

- Hey tranquila! Solo me fui al baño porque si seguia un minuto mas ahí no iba a poder controlarme… tranquila si? Todo esta perfecto! Ahora vamos a cambiarnos asi vamos a clases – dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios y volvió al baño.

Ya en el estacionamiento de McKinley ambas se disponían a bajarse del auto. Quinn sin dudarlo tomo las cosas de Rachel, no quería que hiciera ningún esfuerzo después de todo seguía con un poco de malestar en su pie.

- Me estas mal acostumbrando a cargar mis libros Fabray – caminaban directo a la entrada del establecimiento

- No soy mula de nadie – la miraba de reojo – pero puedo ser la tuya – esbozaba una sonrisa

- Odio cuando me hablas asi, a medias… me dejas descolocada – golpeaba el brazo de Quinn

- Auuch … duele, como puede ser que una enana como vos tenga tanta fuerza? Acaso te queres torcer el otro pie también? –

- Hey! No me digas enana – Rachel paraba de caminar cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de enfado. Quinn lo noto al darse cuenta que caminaba sola, se dio vuelta y volvió en sus pasos.

- Sos la enana mas hermosa de todas – le regalaba un tierno beso en su mejilla

- Vayan a un hotel… dios largan olor a sexo – Santana no dudaba en ponerlas nerviosas cada vez que podía.

- Que raro vos! Siempre pensando en eso… a ver si le decis a Britt que te saque un poco las ganas – Quinn era la única que podía hacerle frente, y la latina disfrutaba tener esas divertidas discusiones con ella.

- No te pases rubia! No tengo ganas de empezar la mañana pateando tu trasero… aparte no soy ninguna sexopata – santana fruncia su ceño fulminándolas con su mirada

- Eso no es lo que decias esta mañana Sany – Rachel y Quinn no aguantaron la risa y estallaron a carcajadas frente a ella.

- Britt! Puedes callarte por favor? – la latina comenzaba a fastidiarse, la inocencia de su novia a veces la sobrepasaba.

- A mi no me hagas callar San, no me grites. – Britt ponía en su lugar a su novia.

- Lo siento amor… no volverá a pasar – Le daba un tierno beso pidiéndole disculpas

- Dominadaaaaaaa – murmuraban ambas chicas al ver como santana cedia frente a los encantos de Britt.

- Voy hacer de cuenta que no escuche nada por su bien... Ustedes durmieron juntas o que? Digo… por la cara de estúpida que lleva Berry –

- No le digas asi Santana! Y eso no es de tu interés… metete donde te llaman chismosa! – Si bien quería a su amiga, por momentos podía ser lo mas pesada… era la mayor chismosa que podía existir.

- Lo voy a tomar como un si… Nos vemos en el almuerzo cierto? – Recibio un gesto afirmativo por parte de ambas y se dispusieron a separarse en diferentes caminos.

Frente al silencio que llevaba Rachel, Quinn decide disculparse por parte de Santana, no muchos podían entender su humor, y no quería que nada ni nadie lastimase a la morena.

- Disculpa a santana… ya sabes como es! No hay que darle mucha importancia – Ya entraban en los pasillos de McKinley

- Tranquila, no es Santana la que me preocupa – Su mente se disponía a pensar mas alla de la latina.

- Entonces que es lo que te tiene asi? Pasa algo? – se disponía a sacar varios libros de su casillero, guardando otros. – Es por Finn? –

- Finn? Nono el no tiene nada que ver en esto – no entendía porque metia al chico en eso – es que no se… no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que paso anoche y esta mañana – bajaba su cabeza.

- Hey jamás me arrepentiría de vos o de lo que pueda suceder… deja de pensar esas cosas. Creo que tenemos que hablar, de eso estoy segura… pero jamás me voy arrepentir si? –

- Esta bien… que tenes materia tenes ahora? – ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre ellas.

- Tenemos… en plural, porque vos también tenes historia… que tanto te gusta – intentaba burlarse, sabia que aquella materia no era de su agrado.

- estamos juntas… uff que bueno, voy a tener mas tiempo a mi mula cargando mis libros – reia al ver la cara de Quinn frente a lo que dijo.

- Si si, burlate Berry… veremos que tan fuerte te reis cuando "accidentalmente" te dobles el otro pie – hacia el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos dejando a la morena con la boca abierta.

La clase paso rápida para ambas chicas, no habia podido prestar atención, se la pasaron mandándose cartitas, o miradas comprometedoras… si bien nadie sabia sobre ellas mas que sus amigos mas cercanos, detrás de ellas, en la ultima fila de bancos se encontraba Lexi teniendo una vista exclusiva de la nueva parejita que allí se estaba formando. No podía dejar las cosas asi, viendo que Finn no hacia nada para recuperar a Rachel, ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenia que recuperar a Quinn como sea y como de lugar.  
La clase llegaba a su fin, y Quinn no dudaba en dirigirse hasta el banco de la morena donde pretendía nuevamente cargar sus libros. Estaba siendo una excelente compañía para Rachel cuidando que no hiciera esfuerzo extra y pudiera recuperarse del todo. Aun que lo del pie era una buena excusa, la rubia disfrutaba cada momento compartido juntas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lexi al final del salón, pensó que estaban solas, sin dudarlo le robo varios besos a Rachel, el hacerlo a escondidas de todos le daba un toque de adrenalina. Disfrutaban de aquel juego. Salieron del salón, y Lexi no perdió sus pasos. Tras asegurarse de que Rachel ya estaba sola frente a su casillero, se dispuso a enfrentarla.

- Ya te tiene donde quiere cierto? – Lexi se hacia oir detrás de Rachel, quien del susto cerro su casillero de un solo golpe.

- No se de que hablas… no quiero problemas – No quería hablar con la morocha, intentaba evitarla a toda costa.

- Parece que si, el plan le funciono perfectamente… - Le sonreía sarcásticamente.

- Plan? De que estas hablando Lexi? – Su rostro mostraba confusión, no entendía hasta donde quería llegar.

- ay no me digas que no sabias que te provoco conmigo para que cayeras a sus pies – se reia – que ingenua sos Berry… que te hace pensar que alguien con ese cuerpo y ese hermoso rostro puede estar interesada en alguien como vos? – Miles de inseguridades golpeaban a la morena en ese momento, la habia golpeado donde le dolia, su inseguridad – hasta logro que dejaras a Finn… en serio Rachel? Dejar lo único seguro que tenias por ella? – la señalaba, a lo lejos Quinn se disponía hablar con el chico – el plan salió redondo, te tiene a vos a sus pies, y ella logra que dejes a Finn para meterlo en su cama… si que eres estúpida Berry – diciendo lo ultimo ve como la morena sale por los pasillos como si su alma la llevara el diablo, se olvido de su pie de su dolor de todo… solo se dirigió hasta la rubia quien no se percato de la presencia de Rachel detrás suyo.

- Rachel como estas?... te pasa algo? – Finn saludaba a la morena que por su cara no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, jamás la habia visto asi, desprendía bronca por cada poro de su piel, y su rostro lo dejaba en claro con su color colorado.  
Tras escuchar el nombre de la morena, Quinn no dudo en darse vuelta, no hacia mas de cinco minutos que se habia separado y ya la extrañaba. Giro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue borrada de inmediato.

- ZORRAAA… -Inmediatamente recibia una cachetada, de esas que arden y dejan el rostro colorado, logrando desencajar por completo a la rubia moviéndola de su lugar. – ME DAS ASCO! -

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**HeyArcia me dijo que los amenace para que me dejen mas comentarios, pero como eso no es lo mio, voy a recurrir hacer una huelga de actualizaciones si no se ponen las pilas! Jaja … disfruten! Besos. **


	11. Chapter 11

"**Mi pequeña princesa… mi pequeña infinidad"**

- Rachel… Rachel me escuchas? … RACHEL! – Lexi prácticamente gritaba el nombre de la morena la cual parecía ausente.

- Que pasa? No hace falta que me grites – La morena dejaba su imaginación a un lado, esa misma mañana había estado con ella, nadie iba arruinarlo, mucho menos Lexi.

- No me escuchas… te estoy hablando sobre Quinn y su p… - No dejo que terminara de hablar, la morena salió despedida del lugar hacia los chicos, tal cual lo había imaginado segundos antes.

- Rachel como estas?... pasa algo? – Finn saludaba a la morena, no entendía como podía tener una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro luego de haberlo dejado. Tras escuchar su nombre, Quinn no dudo en darse vuelta, contagiándose de la sonrisa que traía su morena.

- Que puede pasar? Estoy perfecta, de que hablaban? – Inmediatamente enlazo su brazo con el de Quinn recibiendo un gesto de confusión por parte del chico, si bien quería ocultar su felicidad frente a el no podía hacerlo, era algo que salía por sus poros, todo de a poco se estaba dando a la perfección.

- Y a que se debe verte tan feliz? – El fastidio en Finn ya era notable, y Quinn lo noto de inmediato.

- Bueno creo que ya me comunicaste lo del Glee Club, puedo seguir con mis cosas cierto? – Quinn intentaba zanjear el asunto, y también el hecho de no soportarlo provocaba querer terminar la conversacion.

- Claro… a vos también te aviso Rach, el profesor hoy no puede venir… pero dejo dicho que podíamos adelantar trabajo practicando canciones para las regionales. – la morena asintió frente a lo dicho y se dispuso a seguir a Quinn, pero el chico la agarro de su brazo – Podemos hablar Rach? Es solo un minuto – la rubia se molesto por el gesto de Finn, pero no podía decir nada, después de todo Rachel no era nada de ella. Camino solo unos pasos lejos de ellos abriendo su casillero con las intensiones de sacar algún que otro libro pero disponiéndose a escuchar la conversación.

- Si, decime…si es sobre las canciones para el dúo lo podemos hablar mas tarde? Estoy un poco apurada – No quería ser cortante, pero no quería darle motivos a Quinn para que se enojara, no ahora que todo estaba marchando bien.

- No es sobre eso…eeh yo.. yo quisiera.. – Con poca paciencia Rachel levantaba sus cejas incitando a que el chico hablara de una vez – queres ir al cine esta noche?... ya sabes, como amigos…solo eso, una película… palomitas… nada raro, solo cine – comenzaba a enredarse en sus propias palabras

- Tranquilo – esbozó una sonrisa – mas tarde te aviso puede ser? – Finn asentía – perfecto, nos vemos mas tarde – se despedía y caminaba hacia la rubia que todavía se encontraba cerca.

- Vamos a clases mi lady? – la morena se unía a la caminata, pero rápidamente pudo notar la cara seria en Quinn.

- Adelántate vos… yo tengo que ir al baño… sola – se apresuro a contestar, sabía que la morena iba a tener las intensiones de acompañarla.

- No hay problema – le regalaba una sonrisa aunque supiera que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. –_uufff! Ya ni podemos estar dos segundos tranquilas.. si no es Lexi es Finn… no les voy a dar el gusto –_

- Hobbit vos y tu nariz me obstruyen el camino… podes correrla? – Santana llegaba a la cafetería del instituto, donde la morena solo la fulminaba con la mirada – Bueno no es para tanto… y ese chocolate? Es para mi? –

- No seas metida Santana! – tener que soportarla no estaba en sus planes esa mañana.

- Calmate Berry… que humor mujer! Que es lo que te tiene asi Diva? – Santana se disponía a pagar lo que iba a consumir.

- Tu amiga… ella me pasa… ya no se que hacer, cualquier logro que tengo en segundos se derrumba. – suspiraba cansada por la situación.

- No fuerces las cosas Berry… supongo que ese chocolate es para ella cierto? – la morena asentía – bueno esos pequeños gestos hacen la diferencia. Es mujer… ya sabes! – la morena nuevamente se perdía en su imaginación - … me escuchas? -

- Vos me tenes que ayudar! Si si, vos misma! – Santana negaba con la cabeza

- No waaay! Ni lo pienses… no voy a ser ayudante de una enana, en tus sueños – ponía su mano a la altura del rostro de la morena haciéndole entender que no le interesaba escucharla mas. Rachel rápidamente baja su mano

- Un fin de semana en mi casa de playa sola con Britt – no podía negarse a esa idea, con algo tenía que sobornarla.

- Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma gnomo… que tengo que hacer? – Rachel comenzaba a contarle lo que tenía en mente.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar la puerta, ya ubicada en su asiento no entendía donde se encontraba la morena, era raro en ella llegar tarde, y cuando se dispuso a entrar en el baño había dejado a Rachel prácticamente en la puerta del aula… como podía ser que todavía no entraba a clases. Pero no se hizo esperar mucho, Rachel entraba al curso ganándose una llamada de atención por parte de su profesor.  
Camino hasta sentarse al lado de su rubia sin mirarla comenzó a sacar sus cosas con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, dejando aun mas desconcertada a Quinn.  
No se hizo esperar mas, antes de que la rubia pudiera decirle algo, Rachel volvió abrir su bolso y saco su chocolate acompañado por una pequeña nota. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos, de quien era ese chocolate? – _Quien te regalo eso Berry? Quien? No quiero enojarme con vos, pero voy a matar al estúpido de Finn…aunque no voy a darte el gusto que me veas morir de celos por vos… voy a matarlo! – _el chocolate llegaba hasta su cuaderno con la nota pegada.  
Quinn miro rápidamente a la morena corroborando que eso era para ella, sin dudarlo afirmo sus dudas, y con sus ojos le indico que leyera la nota.

"_**Esta mañana descubrí uno de mis lugares favoritos…  
Sin dudas quisiera despertar asi el resto de mis días.  
Señorita Fabray aceptaría hacerme compañía esta noche?"  
P.D: Intente comprar algo acorde a tu dulzura  
pero solo conseguí este chocolate… sos única y hoy estas hermosa.**_

No podía creerlo, acaso podía ser mas atenta y cariñosa? Aun no entendía como podía mantenerse firme frente a los encantos de la morena, costaba muchísimo no iba a negarlo, pero necesitaba que Rachel no dudara al momento de estar con ella, no iba a poder soportar otro rechazo mas de su parte. – _muero por ella… dios que dulce es, como puedo estar dudando tanto. Un chocolate con esta nota que derrite mi corazón…pero esta noche dijo? – _volvió a leer la nota pasa sacarse las dudas – _es esta noche.. pero y Finn? –_ inmediatamente arranco un pequeño papel de su cuaderno y le envió una nota a la morena.

" **pensé que esta noche ya tenias planes"**

" **si, con vos… a las 9 te parece bien?" – **la morena no iba a darle el gusto a Quinn, se trataba de ellas dos ahora.

" **y Finn? Tenes noche de cine con el"**

" **Perfecto! A las 9 paso por vos :) " – **Rachel se disponía a escuchar la clase dejándole en claro a Quinn que no iba a seguir con el tema de las notas, ya estaba todo dicho, a las 9 pasaría por ella para llevarla vaya a saber donde.

- Recuerden repasar esta clase para la próxima vez que nos veamos, voy a tomar oral. Ahora si pueden irse buen fin de semana chicos – El profesor daba por finalizada la clase dejando que pudieran marcharse de allí.  
Rachel tomo sus cosas y prácticamente se escapo de ella, no podía retrasarse mas, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Quinn no alcanzo a guardar sus cosas que la morena ya se marchaba, acelero todo doblando algunas hojas en su mochila y corrió detrás de ella, pero en el pasillo miles de chicos se cruzaban en su camino perdiéndola de vista. Rapidamente se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Santana con Brittany, era extraño verlas ahí antes que ella, siempre se quedaban escondidas en el cuarto de la limpieza haciendo vaya a saber que cosas.

- Mueve ese culo pálido Fabray, tengo cosas que hacer – la latina se hacia oír desde lejos, podía verse como esperaba cerca del auto de Quinn.

- No pretenderás que te lleve después de lo que acabas de decirme no?... vamos Britt. – apartaba a Santana de su lado dejándola con la boca abierta.

- No jodas Quinn! Sabes que mi auto esta en el taller! – Golpeaba la ventanilla – Britt hace algo! Defendeme – la latina se cruzaba de brazo dando un golpe con su pie en el piso.

- Lo siento Sany pero necesito llegar a casa, esta mañana Lord Tubbington ni siquiera me hablo, creo que está volviendo a vender mis cosas para comprar drogas – Santana miraba a su novia con el rostro desencajado si bien conocía la inocencia de su rubia, había días que lograba dejarla sin palabras. El auto arranco dejando a la latina atrás, que gritaba maldiciendo y largando gestos al aire. El auto paro y no dudo en acercarse.

- La próxima vez ni siquiera Britt te salva… dale subí –

- No puedo creer que después de esto ayude a Berry… todo sea por mi fin de semana con Britt – murmuraba a la vez que se introducía en el auto

- Que dijiste? Que pasa con Berry? – Solo logro escuchar el apellido de la morena.

- Nada… que no se como te aguanta Berry. Podemos irnos? En verdad tengo prisa – ya con Santana dentro del auto dejaban el instituto McKinley atrás.

* * *

El camino hacia la cita se estaba haciendo eterno para Rachel que no paraba de escuchar las preguntas de Quinn quien no dudaba en averiguar donde la llevaba y que se traía en manos.

- Vamos Rach decime donde vamos… ni siquiera se si estoy vestida para la ocasión – Ya casi agotando su paciencia miraba hacia abajo, no había forma de sacarle palabra a la morena.

- Créeme cuando te digo que estas perfecta… mas hermosa imposible! – agarraba su mano izquierda y la besaba sin apartar sus ojos del camino, recibió una dulce sonrisa de Quinn y ya no se hablo mas del tema.

Estacionando cerca de un verde y hermoso parque con abundante vegetación, Rachel se baja rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta a Quinn.

- Baje mi lady – hacia reverencia – tome mi mano por favor – rápidamente la rubia enlazaba sus dedos con los de la morena. Con la mano izquierda Rachel saco su celular y mando un rápido mensaje a Santana.

- Estamos en el parque. GRACIAS! – R.

Rachel no dudaba en caminar agarrada de la mano de su rubia, quería demostrarle en todo momento que no dudaba en mostrar su amor por ella, esta vez no estaba jugando quería su oportunidad.

- Que haces? – Rachel paraba en medio del camino, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

- Taparte los ojos… confía en mi, nada va a pasarte – Cuidadosamente tapaba los ojos de Quinn y agarraba su mano intentando guiarla.

- Siempre confió en vos – Dibujo una sonrisa en su cara contagiando a la morena.

- Bueno llegamos.. preparada? – recibía la confirmación del otro lado – espero te guste – dejaba caer el pañuelo por la cara de Quinn, quien rápidamente llevo las manos a su boca intentando taparla, claro gesto de sorpresa, de asombro.

- Dios Rach! Esto es hermoso – Debajo de un enorme árbol, descansaba un mantel acompañado con dos copas, velas encendidas, algo de comida y una guitarra a su lado – no tengo palabras – pegaba un salto sobre la morena robando varios besos de sus labios, con pequeños gestos lograba llenar su corazón, y aquello definitivamente merecía ser agradecido como corresponde.

- Wow! Voy hacer estas cosas mas seguido – volvia a recibir mas besos – si! Definitivamente lo voy hacer mas seguido – ambas reian. – Veni, tomemos asiento –

- Te gustan las rosas? – la rubia asentía – Y doy por sentado que el chocolate también…digo vi el brillito en tus ojos esta mañana al verlo – sonreían – bueno yo estuve pensando todo el dia como podía unir ambos regalos y solo pudo llegar a una sola conclusión – Quinn miraba confundida, era prácticamente imposible unir ambas cosas, pero Rachel la dejo sin palabras, se acerco a ella dándole un dulce beso acompañado por una rosa de chocolate.

- Una rosa de chocolate? Como es posible? – Quinn miraba el regalo, le daba gracia las ocurrencias de su morena.

- Si! No es genial?... la busque por todos lados, hasta que en un local pequeño donde venden chocolates encontré esa, no es una rosa real, pero si tiene su forma y está hecha de chocolate. –

- Realmente me dejas sin palabras… todo esto es hermoso Rach – no entendía que le pasaba esa noche, pero no podía abandonar los labios de la morena.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado… como a mi me gusta cuando me besas – la rubia se alejaba un poco ruborizándose – no no, pero no dije que pararas! – agarraba de su brazo y la empujaba cerca de ella

- Que paso Rach? Digo… es genial esto, pero porque? – Quinn intentaba no ser tan directa, pero quería tener esa charla con ella.

- Porque tiene que pasar algo? Solo quería pasar tiempo con vos… y demostrarte que en verdad quiero estar a tu lado. – Ya se había quedado mucho tiempo en silencio, esta vez iba a dejar en claro sus sentimiento sin escapar a ningún lado, había entendido que solo quería estar ahí, con ella.

- Y Finn? Pensé que hoy tenias una cita con el para ir al cine – piedra libre para Quinn que se delata sola.

- Con que escuchando conversaciones ajenas eh! – comenzaba hacerle cosquillas a la rubia casi dejándola sin aire

- Yaaaa yaa yaaa para.. para Rach! – volvia a sentarse intentando recomponerse.

- A Finn nunca le dije que si… nunca confirme que iba a ir con el al cine, y no era una cita porque no estoy interesada en el – llevaba una porción de sándwich a su boca

- Pero el si esta interesado en vos – celosa? Asi parece, aun le quedaba un poco de celos mañaneros.

- Y yo en vos… por eso estoy aca, CON VOS – esto ultimo lo dejo bien en claro – y pretendo tener una segunda cita si es que queres –

- Eeeh, claro que si.. es solo que aun no … - la morena interrumpía

- Quinn mirame – agarro sus manos mostrando que en verdad le estaba hablando con su corazón – mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo, de hecho estoy aterrada por lo que nos pueda pasar de ahora en mas si es que vos me das esa oportunidad que tanto espero…pero no me importa, sabes porque? – la rubia negaba – porque se que si estamos juntas nada malo puede pasarnos, y se que ambas vamos a poder contra todos, pero necesito que me hagas un favor – aun teniendo sus manos agarradas, tocaba el pecho de la rubia y luego tocaba el suyo – necesito que los escuches, se que nuestros corazones desean estar juntos y ellos no se equivocan. No tengas miedo princesa, en verdad quiero estar a tu lado, es lo único que deseo con todas mis fuerzas en estos momentos… mas que un tony – ambas reían – en serio Quinn, quisiera poder tener esa oportunidad de estar a tu lado y demostrarte que todos los días es un volver a empezar y que se puede estar mejor. – pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Quinn, dándole lugar a que Rachel las limpiara – me das la oportunidad de demostrarte todo esto? -  
Quinn no dudo en terminar con la distancia que las separaba uniendo sus labios en un tierno pero cargado beso, de esos que expresan un "te espere tanto tiempo… soy solo tuya".

- Lo tomo como un si – Ambas sonreían sin separar sus frentes, para luego fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Wow! Lei sus comentarios jajaja porque se adelantan a los hechos?  
espero que les guste…este cap. ya estaba escrito.**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Tú eres la excepción"**

- Okey vomitas arcoíris por tu boca Fagay… esa sonrisa se debe a Berry cierto? – Santana le abría la puerta del auto a Quinn para que pudiera sentarse y asi poner rumbo hacia el instituto.

- Buen dia no?... creo que no dormimos juntas Santana! – dejaba un beso en su mejilla. – esta sonrisa es solo porque me levante de buen humor –

- Wow! Quien iba a pensar que la enana se iba a meter en tus pantalones tan rápido… Auuch – santana se sobaba su brazo

- Te lo mereces, por hablar asi… y no le digas mas enana, esta sonrisa es por ella, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que vos pensas sexopata… por cierto, donde está Britt? – primer gato que era asesinado por Quinn aquella mañana, la curiosidad podía con ella.

- Hoy sali mas temprano para comprar unas cosas, y bueno… ella duerme como una roca, no quise despertarla, seguramente vaya con Berry – la cara de la rubia se ilumino – por cierto, que paso anoche? –

- Nada que te interese Santana… que compraste? – otro gato asesinado.

- Cosas para Britt y nuestro fin de semana romántico… pero no te voy a contar, no si vos no me contas tu noche con manhands. – la latina no podía hablar mucho del tema, Quinn aun no sabia sobre su trato con la morena.

_Flashback_

La noche había pasado entre besos y mimos, aun no podía creer que aquella morena le correspondiera, era todo un sueño al que se había atrevido a vivir, si alguien meses atrás le decía que eso iba a suceder, simplemente le iba a decir que estaba loco, porque jamás estaba en sus planes que Rachel estuviera con ella, si bien lo deseaba era algo totalmente loco.  
Ambas chicas estaban acostadas sobre el mantel observando las estrellas, la cabeza de Quinn se situaba en el pecho de Rachel, quien la abrazaba para que no tuviera frio. Ese olor a vainilla nuevamente aparecía frente a ella adentrándose en su nariz, ese aroma que lograba volverla loca.  
La mano derecha de Quinn comenzó a subir por el brazo izquierdo de la morena, hasta llegar a su cuello, corrió parte de su pelo, y levanto su cabeza para regalarle uno de los tantos besos aquella noche, no podía evitarlo, era como si necesitara de esos besos, como si se estuviera volviendo adicta a esos labios.

- Quuuuinn… Quinn espera – la morena logra separarse un poco – quiero darte un regalo.

- Otro mas?... me estas mal acostumbrando Rach – ambas chicas se sentaban.

- Solo atiendo a mi princesa como ella se lo merece, no? – agarraba su guitarra y se acomodaba para poder dedicarle aquella canción. – sabes que me expreso mejor mediante canciones, esta noche no va a ser la excepción. – sonreía.

**When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist**

**But darling,  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception**

(Cuando era joven  
Vi a mi papi llorar  
E insultar al viento  
Él rompio su propio corazon  
Y yo miraba  
Mientras él trataba de arreglarlo

Y mi mami juró que  
ella nunca se permitiría olvidar  
Y ese fue el dia en que prometí  
Que nunca le cantaria al amor  
Si no existiera

Pero querida,  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción)

Rachel sin querer y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla captando la mirada de su rubia, que sin dudarlo la limpio y acaricio su cara. Rachel no podía creerlo, sin pensarlo le sonrió y beso su mano rápidamente.

**Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face**

**And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness**

**Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but  
You, are, the only exception**

(Tal vez sé, en algun lugar  
Profundamente en mi alma  
Que el amor nunca dura  
Y tendremos que encontrar otros caminos  
Para arreglárnoslas solos  
O mantenernos serios  
Y yo siempre había vivido así  
Manteniendo una cómoda distancia  
Y hasta ahora  
me habia jurado a mi misma que estaba satisfecha  
con la soledad  
Porque nada había valido la pena, pero,  
Tú, eres, la única excepción)

No quería abrir sus ojos, las lagrimas salian sin poder controlarlas, aquella canción mostraba su miedo, sintiendo que todo aquello no era mas que un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

**Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream  
Ohh  
You, are, the only exception**

(Estoy aferrada fuertemente a la realidad.  
Pero no puedo  
Dejar ir lo que está frente a mí, aquí  
Sé que te irás  
En la mañana, cuando te levantes  
Déjame con una prueba de que no es un sueño  
Ohh  
Tú, eres, la única excepción)

La canción había terminado, y Rachel no quería abrir sus ojos…aun seguía metida en la letra de aquella canción, pero sus labios sintieron calor, y ese sabor inconfundible característico de Quinn.

- Esto no es un sueño…no voy a ir a ningún lado, estoy acá… pero si no abrís tus ojos no me vas a poder ver – la rubia se arrodillaba frente a ella aferrándose a su cuello, dejando apoyada su frente con la de la morena. – Rach abri tus ojos, por favor – la morena hizo caso rápidamente

- No sos un sueño – toco la cara de Quinn – esto es real cierto? Estas aca conmigo? – corría varios mechones rubios de la cara.

- Claro que es cierto pequeña, tan cierto y real como mi amor por vos – dejaba un dulce beso – sino – seguía otro beso – no podría – un beso mas – hacer – beso – esto cierto? – último beso, robándole varias risas a la morena

- Me encanta cuando haces eso… toma, quiero que tengas esto – Rachel comenzó a desprenderse su cadenita que contenía un dige en forma de estrella, dejando sorprendida a Quinn, sabia el valor sentimental que tenia para ella. – sabes que esta cadenita me la regalo mi madre años atrás antes que se fuera, y quiero que la tengas vos. –

- Rach no creo que sea necesario… se lo importante que es para vos – intentaba negarse

- Claro que es necesario, quiero que la tengas vos – rodeo el cuello de Quinn con sus manos colocando la pequeña cadena.  
Quinn tomo rápidamente la cadenita con su mano y la observo, aquella noche no podía ser mejor, levanto su vista y allí estaban aquellos enormes ojos marrones mirando cada gesto que hacía. La morena no lo dudo, la tomo de la espalda y suavemente la pego hacia su cuerpo, agarro su mano y comenzó a besarla para luego dejarla sobre su hombro provocando que la rubia la abrazara.  
- Te quiero Quinn… te quiero hoy y el resto de mi vida a mi lado – susurro y se aferro aun mas aquel abrazo. No hacía falta más, aquel abrazo estaba contenido de todos sus sentimientos y estaban siendo expresados a la perfección.

_Fin Flashback_

- No sigas… se me revolvió el estomago tengo ganas de vomitar – la latina podía arruinar hasta el momento mas romántico. Quinn solo giro sus ojos, no iba a perder su tiempo explicándole cosas sobre el amor, ya estaban en los pasillos de McKinley y solo buscaba a su morena.

- Allá esta! – su sonrisa se agrandaba y le hacia gesto a la morena para que se acercara.

- Hola princesa – le daba un beso en la mejilla seguido por una rosa blanca – Hola San como estas? –

- No tan bien como la estúpida de tu novia con su estúpida sonrisa de enamorada… no hagas esas cosas de las rosas frente a Britt, ya veo que también voy a tener que hacer lo mismo con ella – levantaba su ceja

- no somos novias … - Rachel se apresuraba a contestar, dejando a Santana confundida.

- No son novias? Entonces que son? –

- Ya sabes… buenas amigas, cierto Quinn? – buscaba respuesta en la rubia, pero aquella solo asintió.

- No me interesan sus etiquetas… nos vamos? La clase ya empieza – pasaba entre medio de las chicas

- Pasa algo Quinn? – la rubia solo negó – vamos Quinn… es por lo que pregunto Santana? – no recibió respuesta – acaso queres que todo el instituto se entere? –

- Me estas ocultando cierto? Buscas tener una relación libre… es eso, por eso el beso en la mejilla y el decir que … - la morena la interrumpió

- Es ese el problema?... No se habla mas entonces, vamos… que todos se enteren que estamos juntas, pero discúlpame por pensar en vos y en tus padres, sabes que por mi parte no hay problemas respecto a las relaciones. – intentaba hacerle entender que ella solo ocultaba todo por el bien de Quinn, quería que este segura cuando tuvieran que dar aquel paso.

- Tienes razón… no somos nada, solo muy buenas amigas – comenzó a caminar dándole a entender que no quería tocar mas el tema - … pero no te creas que en tu frente no esta el Fabray marcado… me perteneces Berry – sonreía, era la única señal que necesitaba Rachel para saber que todo estaba bien.

- Por cierto, este fin de semana tienes planes? – entraban a clases y la morena le corría el asiento para que se sentara Quinn.

- Creo que no… hasta ahora no tengo planes, porque? – se sentaba – Gracias – sonreía algo sonrojada.

- Perfecto! Supongo que puedo pedir que pases conmigo el fin de semana cierto? – en la mente de Rachel ya estaba todo planeado, la casa era grande y podían entrar las cuatro perfectamente allí sin tener que cruzarse.

- El fin de semana es todo tuyo… tantas sorpresas y halagos ya me están mal acostumbrando lo sabes? – Miraba su mano que era sostenida por la morena.

- Entonces mi plan está resultando – esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- Que plan? El de escapar de mi? – comenzaba a jugar con su mirada, sabia el punto débil de Berry

- Escapar? Jamás! – Agarra su mano y la besa – tan solo quiero enamorarte

- En serio? – comienza acercarse poniendo una mano en una de las piernas de la morena dejándola nerviosa, sabia que estaba logrando provocarla, con tan solo ver como Rachel abría la boca sin poder emitir palabra era señal suficiente, acerco su boca hasta la oreja y murmuro – muero por ver como me enamoras – se alejo rosando su cara con la de la morena y se detuvo a tan solo milímetros de su boca – me encanta tu olor – deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios e inmediatamente miro a la morena.

- Algo me dice que de este fin de semana no te me escapas – giro y se sentó mirando al frente. El gesto de Quinn cambio radicalmente, como podía ser que la morena frente al coqueteo se atreva a responderle asi, si bien ambas venían esquivando el tema intimo, no perdían el tiempo, todos los días era una lucha constante por frenarse y no cometer ninguna locura, pero ninguna detenía su juego de seducción, Quinn ya sabía que algo le esperaba ese fin de semana y la espera ya comenzaba hacérsele eterna.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Este capitulo apesta, no me gusta para nada pero bueno mis días están siendo un poco complicados y me afecta sin querer en esto. Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar prometo darles un cap como la gente en la prox actualización!**

**Pasen por la otra historia si quieren :) **

** /s/9005047/1/You-rock-my-world**

**Comentar no cuesta nada! Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Making Love"**

La semana habia pasado, y todo iba bien entre ambas chicas, en varias ocasiones Rachel cantaba en el Glee Club dedicando con su mirada la letra de cada canción, Quinn comenzó a permitir que Beth compartiera mas tiempo con su morena, todo se estaba tornando serio, en la intimidad las caricias pocas veces podían ser controladas, pero reiteradas veces la morena dejaba en claro que aun no estaba preparada, dejando a Quinn algo molesta ya que no entendía como Rachel había podido estar con Jesse y no podía estar con ella, aun recuerda todos aquellos rumores sobre la morena y el chico, partiendo su corazón.

Rachel ya habia cargado todo lo necesario en su auto para luego ir por Quinn y asi poder marcharse a la casa en la playa. Santana tenia las llaves y suponía que estaba en el lugar, habían decidido irse una noche antes para poder tener su encuentro con Brittany, según ella debía darle una sorpresa y no podía esperar mas.

- Papa y papi ya me voy – gritaba dentro de la casa, parada en la puerta agarrando las llaves y su bolso.

- Cuidate hija, y llama a penas llegues… sabes que no quiero quedar como pesado, pero si no llamas yo voy hacerlo – Hiram le dejaba en claro la única condición que tenia, mantenerlo informado.

- Si papa, cuando llegue te aviso! – giraba sus ojos – los amo… ojo con hacer cosas raras en mi ausencia – los señalaba para luego regalarles una sonrisa.

- No hace falta que te vayas para hacer cosas raras con tu padre cariño – Leroy se hacia notar.

- Basta! No quiero escuchar esas cosas – tapaba sus oídos – voy a buscar a Quinn, no quiero hacerla esperar. Nos vemos – dejaba un beso en cada mejilla de aquellos hombres.

- Cuidate y mandale saludos a Quinn – ambos hombres hablaban.

Rachel ya se disponía a golpear la puerta de la mansión Fabray, aun no sabia porque se sentía tan nerviosa, en varias ocasiones habia ido, pero quizás el estar saliendo con la hija menor del temible señor Fabray daba una cuota de nerviosismo, hasta sentía que sospechaba, millones de formas de morir se cruzaban por su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que la puerta ya se habia abierto.

- Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo mas ahi o vas a pasar? – Aquella voz a la que tanto temia entraba por sus oídos

- Eeeh… yo… yo… - no salía una sola palabra

- Pasa, Quinn ya baja, yo estoy ocupado no puedo perder el tiempo – dejaba a la morena en el hall de entrada con una sonrisa de victoria, disfrutaba poniendo nerviosa a la chica sin entender porque se ponía asi cada vez que lo veía

-_Que estúpida soy… eeeh yo yo yo.. si, quien mas Rachel… siempre quedo como una estúpida, voy a morir si se entera que salgo con su hija… debería comenzar a entrenar para poder correr cuando se entere… definitivamente necesito hacer ejercicios –_ se miraba las piernas y apretaba aquello que sentía que sobraba en su cuerpo.

- Que haces? – hacia mas de cinco minutos que Quinn la observaba.

- Quinn! Al fin… Hola pequeña – se acercaba a Beth y le daba un beso, inmediatamente la niña estiraba sus brazos para que la morena la agarrara.

- Ya me preocupa que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien… voy a terminar pensando que te quiere mas a vos que a mi – miraba como su hija le daba pequeños besos a Rachel

- No seas celosa… es imposible que alguna chica se me resista – sonreía al ver el rostro de Quinn

- Si claro, muy chistosa – intentaba sacarle a la niña, pero la pequeña se aferraba a la morena comenzando a llorar – vamos Beth, tu abuela te esta esperando en el jardín –

- Deja Quinn…yo la llevo – limpiaba las lagrimas de la pequeña – si queres subí al auto, las llaves están en mi bolsillo de atrás – la rubia comenzaba a buscar las llaves dejando alguna que otra caricia de mas – Hey! No abuses… espérame en el auto – la morena se alejaba de allí.

- Me costo tres caramelos puedes creerlo? Estas Fabray son muy costosas – se subia al auto poniendolo en marcha

- Lo bueno cuesta caro, dicen – abrochaba su cinturón

- Eso no lo discuto… bien, preparada – recibia un gesto afirmativo – muy bien, vamos a pasar el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas. –

Luego de cincuenta minutos de viaje, habían logrado llegar aquella casa que se encontraba bastante retirada de la ciudad, parecía un sueño, Quinn no podía creer que no sabia de aquel lugar, era perfecto, la entrada las recibia con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, y en el interior de la casa los colores pasteles en especial el blanco predominaban en todos los ambientes, todos los espacios eran comodos, en el living se podía ver un juego de sillones y una extendida biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared frente a grandes ventanales con puertas que daban a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se podía acceder fácilmente a una pileta rodeada de sillas de sol, el agua de la piscina se mezclaba en el horizonte con aquella playa privada del lugar, el comedor rápidamente se conecta a la cocina con una gran isla dándole un toque lujoso, todo allí brillaba gracias al generoso sol que se hacia presente.  
Era hermoso, por no decir perfecto, las chicas entraban a la casa dejando sus bolsos en el living, para luego dejar varias bolsas con comida en la cocina, pero algo no estaba en sus planes, Quinn logro escuchar un grito en la cocina y decidió correr rápidamente.

- Rach que te paso? – la morena se encontraba dándole la espalda a la cocina con sus ojos tapados – que demonios… SANTANA! – gritaba y se tapaba junto a la morena – Por dios podes taparte? – Santana se paseaba por la cocina completamente desnuda

- Como si nunca hubieras visto un par de tet… - era interrumpida por Britt

- Que paso Santy? – al llegar a la cocina comprendía todo el griterío – llegaron las chicas! – no estaba desnuda, pero si en ropa interior – llegan justo a tiempo para unirse a nosotras, cierto santy? –

- Claro… no veo la hora de poner mis manos en las piernas de Berry –

- SANTANA! – nuevamente la rubia gritaba

- Dios santo deja de chillar! Me vas a decir que no moris por tocar esas piernas? – tomaba un poco de jugo – que digo? Claro que sabes como se siente eso… ya probaste el dulce néctar de Berry cierto? –

- Basta Santana… mejor vayan a cambiarse, traje comida para el almuerzo, en quince minutos comemos – todas conocían el humor de la latina, pero a Rachel no le gustaba cuando se metia con su intimidad.

- Quince minutos? Alcanzan cierto Britt? – la rubia asentía – en quince minutos volvemos – ambas chicas desaparecían rumbo a las habitaciones.

- Sexopatas… acaso nunca se cansan? – Rachel levantaba sus hombros dándole poca importancia a lo dicho – te pasa algo? Te molesto lo que te dijo Santana? –

- Claro que no Quinn, porque me molestaría? – la verdad es que tenia un nudo en su panza, el tema sexo la ponía algo nerviosa aun.

- No se, deberías de haber visto tu cara cuando Santana te hablo de… - era interrumpida por la morena.

- Basta! Ya entendí… mejor pone la mesa si? – Intentaba zanjear aquel tema como diera lugar, pero Quinn ya comenzaba a molestarse, siempre que quería hablar del tema la morena se daba por aludida, y escapa de la situación. Ella no entendía porque Rachel no quería mantener relaciones, o cada vez que intentaba tocarla la frenaba, según varios comentarios, Quinn no iba a ser su primera vez, será que no sentía atracción por ella, o que se estaba arrepintiendo el estar con una mujer, aun no lo sabia, pero esa duda molestaba cada vez mas a la rubia.

El almuerzo habia pasado, y Quinn se encontraba nuevamente en la cocina lavando el resto de platos que habían quedado junto a Santana que se encargaba de secarlos y guardarlos.

- Se puede saber que pasa entre ustedes dos? – Santana interrogaba a su amiga

- No se a que te réferis San – buscaba un poco de detergente – donde esta el detergente? –

- En la segunda puerta… vamos como que no sabes a que me refiero? Estuvieron calladas todo el almuerzo, hasta Britt pudo notarlo… discutieron? –

- No es eso San… es asunto nuestro, no te metas – comenzaba a lavar los vasos

- Me meto porque puedo ver que no estas bien… confía en mi, quizás un consejo mio no te venga nada mal – se alejaba un poco para guardar el resto de los platos

- En serio? Porque voy a querer un consejo tuyo? –

- Hey doy buenos consejos… prometo no burlarme si? Cuéntame – tomaba asiento en la mesa, junto a Quinn que seguía lavando

- No se que pasa con Rach… siento que cuando estamos solas ninguna de las dos puede controlarse, ya sabes a que me refiero – hacia gesto con sus manos – pero cuando avanzo un poco mas, ella me detiene… como si escapara de mi, ya comienzo a pensar que no le atraigo –

- No pienses eso, estarías loca si lo haces…. Ella prácticamente te come con la mirada Quinn –

- Entonces? No entiendo porque no quiere hacerlo conmigo… después de todo no soy su primera vez – termino de lavar y se apoyo en la mesa

- Yo tampoco veo algún impedimento en eso… ya todos sabemos lo que paso con Jesse, pero has intentado hablarlo con ella? –

- Claro que si, pero siempre cambia de tema, ya no se que hacer! Si no es eso simplemente me esquiva, es por eso que en la mesa estábamos asi, preferí no darle importancia, quiero pasar un lindo fin de semana aquí, por eso mismo ya no voy a perseguirla –

- Me parece bien… pero sabes que tarde o temprano vas a tener que obligar a Berry que hable cierto? – la rubia asentía, y recibía una manzana – cambiando de tema, le di la sorpresa a Britt – ponía su mejor sonrisa de enamorada

- Me había olvidado! Contame todo ya! – tomaba nuevamente asiento sobre la isla, esta vez frente a la latina

- Bueno al principio todo fue algo raro pero parecía como nuestra primera vez, juro que sentí que estaba en el cielo… -

_Flashback_

La cena salió como lo habia planeado, Britt disfrutaba de su comida deliciosa gracias a Santana que cocino para ella. Luego del postre, ambas chicas se recostaban en el sillón para ver alguna película de todas las que tenia la mansión Berry.  
Santana no podía dejar de mover su pie derecho junto con sus manos, realmente estaba nerviosa, no sabia como iba a tomarlo Brittany y mucho menos como juntar fuerzas para hacerlo, pero ya estaba en el baile, habia que bailar. Junto coraje y comenzó con aquello planeado.

- Britt… - inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de su novia – me harias el favor de buscar unos caramelos que deje en mi bolso? – la rubia salía disparada cuando se trataba de golosinas. Cuando volvió pudo ver como Santana estaba sentada en la mesa ratona dejando caer su cuerpo entre sus piernas, como si allí abajo encontrara mas aire.

- Santy que sucede? – se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón y acariciaba la espalda de su novia – tienes gases? – Santana levantaba su cuerpo y miraba a su novia intentando mantener la risa, aun no podía creer sus ocurrencias

- Britt… necesito hablar con vos – agarraba sus manos

- Me vas a dejar? – sus ojos rápidamente se pusieron vidriosos – es por Lord tubbington cierto? Prometo que no dormirá mas entre nosotras –

- Hey claro que no te dejare cielo… aunque lo del gato no me parece mala idea – se arrodillaba frente a su novia – sabes que no soy buena para estas cosas, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero tenerte para siempre en mi vida… sabes que con vos soy otra Santana, logras cosas en mi que nadie va a lograrlo jamás, simplemente porque te amo tanto que hasta daría mi vida por vos, es por eso que quiero saber si aceptas comprometerte conmigo y tener una vida juntas por siempre – sacaba una pequeña caja que contenía dos delicados anillos

- SI! CLARO QUE SI SANTY! – ambas chicas se paraban y comenzaban a besarse – te amo… lo sabes? –

- Claro que si bonita, pero dejame ponerte el anillo, no quiero que te arrepientas – tomaba la mano de la rubia y colocaba el anillo

- Eso jamás va a pasar – tomaba la mano de la latina y volvia a repetir el gesto

- Por siempre juntas cierto? – miraba la mano de Brittany

- Siempre – sellaban aquella promesa con un beso

_Fin Flashback_

- Que hermoso anillo! No puedo creer que Santana sea asi de romantica – la morena veía aquel anillo y la cara de enamorada que tenia su amiga.

- No te imaginas lo cariñosa que es… y vos? Como estas con Quinn? – ambas chicas se encontraban hablando en la orilla de la playa

- Bien por suerte… esta noche voy a comer aca con ella… asique necesito que mantengas entretenida a tu novia, asi no nos viene a interrumpir –

- No hay problema! La voy a encerrar en la habitación asi no sale – sonreía

- Dudo que se oponga a eso! – negaba con su cabeza

- Tienes pensado ir mas alla?... digo, no crees que ya es tiempo que dejes tus miedos atrás? – Brittany tenia una relación mas cercana a Rachel, ambas chicas se contaban secretos y sabían que podían contar la una con la otra, por ende sabia los problemas que atormentaban a su amiga.

- No lo se, si se da el momento, se da… sabes que Quinn va a ser mi primera vez, siento muchos nervios –

- Lo se, pero si no lo haces nunca vas a saber que se siente… y sabes que el tren pasa una sola vez. Vos sentís que Quinn es la correcta? –

- Si, se que es ella… pero el miedo me acobarda –

- Entonces si lo es, deja que el momento se encargue… si tiene que ser, simplemente será – Brittany abrazaba a la morena y juntas veían como la tarde comenzaba a caer.

La cena a la orilla de la playa habia pasado, ambas chicas se encontraban bebiendo y charlando sobre diferentes temas, pero siempre el tema central era lo que habia sucedido entre sus dos amigas, aun no creían como Santana tomo semejante decisión.

- Estas hermosa esta noche… creo que la luz de la luna también ayuda mucho – Rachel comenzaba acercarse a Quinn intentando darle un beso pero rápidamente la rubia corrió la cara y el beso fue depositado en la mejilla. – sucede algo? –

- No, solo que no quiero que pase algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte – tomaba un poco de distancia dejando a Rachel confundida.

- De que hablas? – su cara lograba mostrar lo confundida que estaba

- Ya sabes… no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de haber estado conmigo – intentaba posar sus ojos lejos de la mirada de la morena

- Porque decis eso Quinn? Acaso no te demuestro que te quiero y que soy feliz a tu lado? –

- Porque me esquivas, y sabes de que hablo – se cruzaba de brazos – soy un humano y tengo mis necesidades también –

- Hey… - se acercaba nuevamente a su chica y la abrazaba por detrás – se a que te refieres, pero también quisiera que pudieras entenderme –

- Es que no te entiendo, intento hablar del tema pero siempre te escapas… no te atraigo, es eso cierto? – se separaba del abrazo y se paraba.

- Quinn… no empieces con eso – se paraba junto a ella – sabes que me gustas y mucho –

- Entonces cual es el problema? –

- Como que no sabes? Es mas que obvio que aun no estoy… - varias gotas interrumpían la charla, una nube enorme arriba de ellas comenzaba a dejarlas empapadas en cuestión de segundos – Mierda! Vamos adentro rápido – juntaron varias cosas, y corrieron hacia la casa.

Ambas chicas entraron y comenzaron a cerrar varias de las ventanas y puertas que se encontraban abiertas, parte de la casa era un desastre junto con ellas que estaban empapadas. Jamas habían presencia una lluvia como aquella, las habían dejado sin luz, lo cual Rachel rápidamente corrió a prender algunas velas para dejarlas en diferentes partes de la casa. Sin querer todo se volvio romántico, como si el tiempo las empujara a estar juntas.

- Estoy toda mojada – Quinn comenzaba a sacarse su sweater secando su cara

- Puedo notarlo – sin dudarlo verla allí parada no podía contenerse. Se acerco a su chica y la empujo hacia su cuerpo comenzando a besar su cuello

- Rach.. – intentaba concentrarse – no creo… no creo que sea adecuado comenzar esto –

- Acaso no queres? – seguía besando su cuello – queres que pare? – le preguntaba separándose solo unos milímetros

- Sabes que no, pero no quiero que vos te arrepientas –

- De esto – la besaba mordiendo suavemente su labio – jamás – sin pensarlo no sabe de donde saco fuerzas, pero levanto a su chica colocando las piernas en su cintura, para besarla como si su vida dependiera de eso. Estaba decidida, no iba a parar ahora, con Quinn en sus brazos, tomo el camino hacia su habitación deteniéndose contra alguna pared para descansar y volver a besar a su rubia.  
Sin hacerse esperar abrió la puerta como pudo, y tiro suavemente a Quinn en la cama, quien ya se encontraba un poco agitada por los besos en el camino.

- Sos tan hermosa – La morena ponía ambas manos a los costados de Quinn, y con su cuerpo pedia permiso entre las piernas de su chica para poder sentirla mas cerca.

- Juro que vas a matarme – la rodeaba con sus brazos logrando empujarla mas hacia su cuerpo

El momento se habia dado y Rachel no iba a dar vuelta atrás, estaba decidida, quería que Quinn fuera su primera vez.

- Siento que estoy lista… y soy feliz porque vos vas a ser mi primera vez – le dio beso y pudo notar como su chica se habia quedado helada – que pasa?

- como que tu primera vez? Y jesse? No entiendo – separaba un poco a la morena

- Si, vos vas a ser mi primera vez… claro si queres, con Jesse no paso nada, fue solo un comentario una mentira que se encargo en desparramar por el instituto… no quieres hacerlo cierto? – sin pensarlo se separaba de Quinn y se sentaba en el borde de la cama – siento no tener experiencia Quinn. –

- Te amo… solo quiero que te sientas segura – habia escuchado bien? Le habia dicho te amo? – estas segura?-

- Si, muy segura – recibió un beso con una gran sonrisa – también te amo Quinn –

La rubia no dudo en tomar el mando, ahora sus preguntas habían sido respondidas, entendía el comportamiento de la morena, y no podía sentirse mas feliz al recibir el privilegio de ser su primera vez, en su cabeza solo estaba cuidarla en todo momento, quería que disfrutara y poder hacerla sentir comoda.  
Delicadamente apoyo a la morena en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa, no despegaba la mirada de esos enormes ojos marrones, ambas sabían que con la mirada podían decirse todo.

- Vos sos hermosa… realmente lo sos Rach – con mucho cuidado recostaba su cuerpo sobre el de la morena, y comenzaba a complacerla con besos en el cuello, amaba sentir su olor, la volvia loca.  
Subio hasta su boca y la beso como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría, saboreaba aquellos labios, y con su lengua pedia permiso para encontrarse con la de su chica mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
Se acomodo entre las piernas de la morena y bajaba con dulces besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, suavemente se deshizo de su sostén acariciando cada parte de ellos, podía sentir como la respiración de la morena empezaba a ser pausada, sin dudarlo paso su lengua y escucho la escucho gemir, sin dudas estaba disfrutando aquel momento.  
Desabrocho el jean y pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba, fue como una inyección de adrenalina para la rubia, sentirla asi la excitaba aun mas. El jean desapareció junto a la ropa interior, comenzó a bajar pasando su lengua por toda su panza, pero se detuvo, quería comprobar que realmente estuviera segura.

- Dios Quuuuinn… no pares… por favor – fue suficiente para que Quinn subiera nuevamente y comenzara a estimular la parte intima con su mano. Podia sentir lo mojada que estaba y como la morena se retorcía de placer en aquella cama.

- Estas bien? – la morena asentía regalándole un beso. Quinn bajo y se detuvo en el centro empapado de su chica, rodeo con sus brazos las piernas y la empujo de un solo tiron hasta su boca, estimulo una y otra vez el clítoris con su lengua hasta sentir como la morena se aferraba a su cabello pidiéndole mas, sin dudarlo su lengua entro en ella y comenzó a escuchar gemidos de placer, ambas se movían a la par, tanto el cuerpo de su chica como el movimiento de lengua, ya podía sentir como estaba llegando al clima del orgasmo, rápidamente salió de aquella zona y subió a dejarle su propio sabor en aquel beso. No iba a parar, tenia que terminar lo que empezó, bajo nuevamente con su mano e introdujo dos dedos

- Siiii… dios… siento… que estoy… cerca… Quuuuinn – las piernas de la morena rodearon rápidamente la espalda de su chica, y ambas comenzaron a moverse, los dedos de la rubia podían sentir como ya estaba cerca, solo necesito un par de movimientos mas, y su mano quedo empapada junto al orgasmo. Delicadamente saco su mano, y se recostó al lado de la morena abrazándola para que pudiera acomodar la cabeza en su pecho. Todo era perfecto, no podía creer que el momento habia llegado, era feliz, tenia todo lo que quería, nada le faltaba.

- estas bien princesa? – dejaba un beso en su frente luego de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

- Mejor imposible… pero no creas que te vas a escapar – apoyaba todo su cuerpo en un brazo, quería mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

- No entiendo de que hablas – sonreía como una tonta enamorada.

- Oh si! Si sabes de que hablo – se lanzo sobre la rubia y la noche volvia a comenzar para ellas.  
Aquella lluvia en esa habitación habia sido testigo de ese encuentro, ya nada seria como antes, lo sabían, una nueva etapa comenzaba para ambas.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, costo pero salió.  
Aca les dejo un link con el sonido de lluvia, solo tienen que abrirlo y listo…imaginen ese mismo sonido en el momento Faberry.  
Confieso que mas de una noche lo uso para dormirme! **

** .com**

**Comentar no cuesta nada, y me ayuda para seguir escribiendo! GRACIAS**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Ángel"**

La mañana llegaba y junto a ella un radiante sol que penetraba en la habitación principal de aquella casa en la playa, delicadamente dibujaba las siluetas de dos adorables mujeres entrelazadas entre ellas siendo cubiertas por una fina sabana.  
Verla dormir era como si los ángeles tocaran el arpa a su alrededor, pensaba Rachel ya despierta contemplando a su rubia favorita dormir. No podía creer aun que había estado con Quinn Fabray, millones de imágenes se cruzaban por su cabeza, dándole besos, acariciando su espalda, durmiendo en su pecho, diciéndole te amo, un sinfín de momentos vividos hacia apenas pocas horas. Amaba a su mujer, moría de amor por ella y dejaría la vida si era necesario. Nada ni nadie podía arrebatarle esa imagen de su princesa durmiendo, solo Quinn que decidía que ya era hora de despertar.

- Hey… buen día – mostraba su mejor sonrisa – hace cuanto estas despierta? –

- Buen día princesa – respondía felizmente – mmm no lo sé, quizás minutos, horas… perdí la noción del tiempo – se acercaba a darle un beso

- No! aun no me cepille los dientes – ponía su mano en la boca

- Entonces voy a correr el riesgo – saco su mano y le dio un dulce beso – tenias razón casi muero Quinn la próxima no me arriesgo mas – le hizo un gesto de disgusto

- Rachel! – rápidamente empujo a la morena tumbándola hacia el colchón donde se encontraba de medio lado apoyando todo su peso en un brazo

- Es mentira princesa – se volvió a levantar y repartió besos por toda su cara en especial en su boca – vamos a tener que hablar el tema de los golpes, me estas dejando toda morada y mis papas no dudaran en preguntar… me maltratas y yo que te amo tanto – hacia una mueca de tristeza

- Llorona – levantaba su ceja cruzándose de brazos – siempre supe que eras una debilucha –

- Que dijiste? – miraba a su chica con la boca abierta

- Lo que oíste… o también eres sorda? – no pudo continuar hablando, la morena se le abalanzaba rápidamente llenándola de cosquillas, ese era su punto débil y Rachel lo sabía, podía llegar a ponerse morada casi no de poder respirar, las cosquillas era su talón de Aquiles – No… no… rach… para… por .. favor… me duele – palabras mágicas

- Que te duele? Te lastime? Donde? Déjame ver – la morena buscaba en el cuerpo

- Jajaja debiste ver tu cara – reía sin parar – fue monumental! –

- Ah si? Que te parece esto? – La morena abría las piernas de su chica y apoyaba todo su cuerpo encima de ella, frotándose intentando excitarla, poco hizo falta para sentir como las manos de Quinn apretaban su trasero pidiendo que empujara mas, la había sacado de su sano juicio pidiendo más.

- Creo que si seguimos así, voy a perder la mitad de mi peso en menos de un mes Rach – comento luego de tener su merecido mañanero – no hay cuerpo que aguante mujer – sin más, se levanto para poder ducharse

- A donde crees que vas? – tomo su brazo, la trajo hasta el borde de la cama, y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su rubia

- A bañarme, las chicas ya deben estar esperándonos con el desayuno – no entendía que pasaba con la morena.

- No creo… quiero una segunda parte de lo que acaba de pasar – beso sus labios – siento que ya te extraño –

- Estas loca? No doy más… me duele el cuerpo – atino a irse del baño pero la detuvo, sabía que no iba ser fácil escaparse de allí

- Claro, me tienes mas de una semana asi… ahora que me decido no eres capaz de aguantar un simple mañanero – hacia puchero con su boca – te necesito aquí, conmigo en la cama –

- Prácticamente me has dejado descansar solo dos horas… y quiero pensar que así fue y que vos también dormiste no? – vio como la morena no contestaba – Quiero pensar que dormiste y que tu mano también descanso –

- Bueno… yo… yo.. no se – fue interrumpida por la rubia

- Eres un caso perdido… anda vamos al baño, nos duchamos juntas y bueno quien sabe que puede pasar – guiño su ojo y comenzó a caminar desnuda hacia el baño

La morena no tardo, el tan solo imaginar tenerla en la ducha despertaba millones de enanos en su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora sobre que hacerle y como tocarla. La lluvia se escuchaba y no dudo en entrar en aquella bañera, pero para su sorpresa allí no estaba Quinn, no había nadie, se dio vuelta y pudo ver como rápidamente cerraban la puerta dejándola allí dentro. No podía creerlo, debía ser una equivocación, con lentitud y manteniendo la calma se acerco a la puerta.

- Princesa dime por favor que esto es un juego – intento abrir la puerta pero ya estaba cerrada con llave.

- Lo siento Rach… pero realmente necesitas una ducha y yo descansar un rato… sos imposible –

- Te exijo que me abras esta maldita puerta Fabray… ahora mismo – golpeaba la puerta intentado meterle miedo a su chica.

- No me asusta su tono señorita Berry… me voy a desayunar luego le digo a Britt que te venga a rescatar –

- Quinn ábreme por favor… prometo comportarme – ya era un caso perdido la rubia estaba muy lejos de esa puerta, de aquella habitación, precisamente se encontraba entrando a la cocina.

- Oh por dios! Pueden hacerlo en su habitación? Acá desayunamos y comemos – dijo sentándose frente a sus amigas que estaba algo entretenidas con su desayuno personal

-Pero con que cara vienes a decirnos eso señorita "Oh por favor no pares, estoy cerca" parecías un puerco chillando por los dedos de Berry – tenía que descargarse, haberlas escuchado anoche merecía burla por una semana y eso Quinn lo sabía, pero pobre de Rachel la que le esperaba.

- Ya basta Santana! Yo no dije así – quedaba en evidencia, no negaba su grito solo corregía la frase.

- Se lo que escuche, tus gritos parecían que estabas pariendo nuevamente a Beth – llenaba el vaso con leche para Britt – aquí tienes reina – dejaba un beso, quien iba a verla asi? – Por cierto hueles a sexo, debes bañarte después de hacerlo sabias? -

- Que dices por dios – Quinn tapaba su cara toda ruborizada

- Es cierto Quinn… por cierto que fue el ruido que se escucho anoche? Lograron desconcentrar a Santy que justo bajaba a chup… - no pudo continuar, Santana tapaba ahora la boca de su prometida, pero pudo ver la incomodidad de su amiga.

- Vas hablar? Que fue ese ruido Fabray? – No podía creerlo, el tan solo recordar que llegaron a romper la pata de aquella cama terminaba de hundirla por completo, pero eso no podían saberlo, serian el chiste por un mes.

- No se de que ruido hablan – sonreía internamente y eso se reflejaba en su cara

- Claro que sabes… habla de una vez puerca –

- Donde esta Rachel? – preguntaba Britt dejando a Santana sorprendida, como no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

- En el baño… - dijo sin más, restándole importancia

- Que? Pero si hace mas de una hora que estamos hablando… como puede ser que demore tanto? – levantaba su ceja amenazante

- La tuve que encerrar… Britt si puedes ir abrirle te agradecería – dijo levantándose para lavar las cosas que habían usado

- Encerrar? A Berry? Porque? – No recibían respuesta de su amiga – Todo McKinley se va a enterar de esto – rápidamente Quinn se daba vuelta

- Ni se te ocurra – amenazaba con su dedo

- Entonces habla… vamos – hacia gesto con su cabeza

- Eres insoportable – suspiro con algo agobiada – Si anoche chille como un puto puerco como decís vos okey? Perdón por tener el mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida… ni siquiera se cuantas veces acabe antes y luego de romper aquella pata de la cama – los rostros de sus amigas eran para una foto, permanecían con la boca abierta, casi podía llegar al piso – si llegamos a romper la pata de la cama… Rachel no para, solo pude dormir dos horas y que yo duerma créanme que no la detuvo… por eso decidí encerrarla en el baño – sin mas, las muchachas corrieron por toda la casa para ver aquella cama y sacar a la morena del baño. Quería ver la cara de su chica cuando la sacaran de allí llenándola de preguntas, pero demasiado había sufrido, era su tiempo de tortura.

Aquel fin de semana no podía ser más perfecto, estaba rodeada de personas que amaba, sus amigas disfrutaban su reciente compromiso, se veían enamoradas, realmente se complementaban y Brittany lograba cambiar a Santana, no se dejaba ver así frente a todos, pero entre ellas ya no habían secretos, se mostraba feliz babeando las veinticuatro horas por su mujer.  
Muy lejos de su realidad no estaba, solo faltaban unas horas para que la tarde comenzara a caer y llegara la última noche donde dormirían juntas en aquella casa para luego partir al día siguiente, se encontraba recostada entre las piernas de su morena mientras veían como las olas llegaban hasta donde estaban, mojando apenas la punta de sus pies, no quería salir de ahí, sentir las caricias de Rachel en todo su cuerpo, su respiración cerca, su olor, sus te amo, todo era un sueño hecho realidad, como si no existiera mañana, solo faltaba su hija y era feliz completamente, pero no faltaría oportunidad, sin dudas la morena iba a querer traerla… lo sabía, en todo el viaje no dejo de recordarla comentándole todas las cosas que iba hacer con ella la próxima vez que fueran.  
Pero algo no estaba en sus planes, y Quinn presentía que algo no andaba del todo bien, era una molestia que sentía desde que se levanto, pero decidió callarse, no quería molestar a la morena con sus presentimientos, simplemente pensaba que era algo del momento, que se iría con el correr de las horas, pero no había sucedido, en ese momento lo sintió más, una puntada en su pecho provoco que se sentara bruscamente tomando su pecho.

- Estas bien Quinn? – no recibía respuesta – No me asustes, que sucede princesa? – se arrodillo frente a ella pero no lograba sacar palabra alguna. – SANTANAAAA! – gritaba con desesperación al ver más pálida a su chica – SANTANAAA! – volvía a gritar, pero la latina ya estaba cerca de ellas con el celular de Quinn en la mano

- Quinn… es Judy… necesita hablar con vos – Rachel sabia que algo malo había pasado, podía notarlo en la cara de Santana, pero su chica no reaccionaba. Sin dudarlo tomo el celular y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación

R – Judy soy Rachel

J – Rachel necesito hablar con mi hija es urgente por favor

R – Esta aca, a mi lado pero dime que paso

J- Tienen que volver, es urgente

R- Que paso Judy? Dime de una vez – Ver a Quinn asi y escuchar a Judy dando vueltas terminaban con la poca paciencia.

J- Beth – con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre sabia que pasaba con Quinn, sentía que su corazón se le escapaba por la boca mientras escuchaba a Judy llorar – tuvo un accidente en el auto con Puck esta grave, están haciendo lo posible – ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como todo en cuestión de segundos podía irse de control, no quería preocupar a Quinn, pero no era tonta, sabía que algo malo pasaba

- Dime que está bien… por favor – hablaba Quinn ahogándose en su propio llanto entrando en pánico siendo sostenida por Santana y Britanny – Di que mi ángel esta bien Rach… dímelo -

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Woooow! Que pasara con Beth? y Puck?... Quien sabe..**

**Pao Vargas gracias por tus comentarios... realmente disfruto como tu imaginación vuela y la mayoria de los casos te acercas bastante a lo que escribo!**

**Esta historia esta pronta a tener giros de 360º ... así que disfruten!**

******COMENTEN... NO ME GUSTARÍA PONERME MALA! jaja**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol"**

Más de media hora ya había pasado en ese camino, más precisamente en el auto donde Quinn mantenía la vista perdida atreves de la ventanilla. Lo mismo pasaba en el auto de atrás donde se encontraban Santana junto a Brittany, luego de la noticia, decidieron partir hacia Lima.

Ninguna entendía el porqué todo les salía mal, no alcanzaban a disfrutar de algo, que pronto venia un mar de problemas.  
Rachel se sentía mal, sentía que ella tenía la culpa que Beth no estuviera al lado de su mamá, una sola idea ocupaba su mente, que hubiese pasado si… quizás si Quinn estuviera en Lima, la niña no hubiese ido con su padre, quizás se hubiesen quedado los tres en su casa, miles de ideas la atormentaban pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, ver el dolor de Quinn la destrozaba, y más aun cuando la misma dejo de dirigirle la palabra.

- Tienes frio princesa? Queres mi campera? – Rachel miraba a su rubia, parecía tener frio y probaba de cualquier forma de sacarle palabra. – todo va a estar bien princesa, ya verás – intento tomar su mano pero rápidamente Quinn la saco.

- Y vos que sabes? Estamos en este auto y mi hija está sola…en una clínica vaya a saber cómo – tapaba su boca intentando retener su llanto.

- Créeme que lo sé, ese angelito es fuerte como su mamá, aparte esta con Judy –

- Me arrepiento tanto de haber venido…. Nunca tendría que haber aceptado tu invitación, fue una estupidez separarme de mi hija – Rachel rápidamente volvió con ambas manos al volante algo dolida por las palabras de su chica – Lo siento Rach…. No fue mi intensión, lo sabes – Quinn intentaba acercarse, pero la morena iba muy concentrada en su camino.

- No te preocupes… hare lo posible por llegar más rápido – sin más el silencio se apodero nuevamente de aquel auto hasta la clínica.

Bajaron del auto seguidas por sus amigas, Quinn pregunto en mesa de entrada por Beth Fabray Puckerman y rápidamente le indicaron que se encontraban en el tercer piso de pediatría.  
Al final del pasillo Judy podía ver como su hija entraba corriendo siendo un mar de lagrimas, se abrazaron como si aquel mundo fuera acabarse, la única que podía entenderla era su madre, se sentía débil, frágil sin saber que hacer o como actuar frente a la situación. Nuevamente era un manojo de nervios, lo cual Rachel en cuestión de segundo le alcanzaba un vaso de agua seguido por el saludo hacia Judy.

- Mamá dime que paso, que tiene Beth? – hizo entrega del vaso a la morena.

- Iban camino al Zoológico, luego de que ustedes se fueron llego Puck y no paraba de llorar, tuvo la idea de llevarla para calmarla un poco… subió a la niña atrás en su sillita y se fueron. Lo único que pudieron decirme es que un menor de edad había robado el auto a sus padres y embistió contra el auto de Puck dando de lleno en el lado de Beth. –

- Pero y que tiene mi hija mamá? Que te han dicho? – se paraba algo nerviosa sin saber bien dónde ir.

- Tranquila hija, antes que ustedes llegaran el médico nos informo que la sacarían de terapia intermedia mañana en la mañana –

- Donde está el médico? –

- Ahora le informamos que llegaste así te explica todo y podes pasar a ver a Beth. – su madre se alejo en busca de aquel medico, mientras Rachel se encontraba hablando con sus amigas. En el piso se encontraban los padres de Quinn, y poco a poco iban llegando los chicos del coro.

- Quinn acércate… ella es la medica – El corto camino se le hizo eterno, saber sobre el estado de su hija la atormentaba.

- Hola soy Susan Robinson y Beth está bajo mi cuidado, usted es la madre cierto? – extendió su mano siendo correspondida por Quinn. La rubia pensaba que era muy joven para tener a su hija a cargo, rápidamente se le cruzo por la cabeza el pedir otro médico, pero aquella mujer de corta edad le dejo en claro que sabía manejar la situación. – Bien ya le hicimos todas las placas a Beth, tiene un pequeño golpe en su cabeza pero nada de preocuparse al igual que algunos hematomas a causa del cinturón de su silla… ella está bien, la tenemos en terapia intermedia para asegurarnos que tenga la atención medica correspondiente, pero por la mañana ya la pasaremos a una habitación común… en verdad esa niña es un milagro, fue un accidente muy fuerte pero gracias a su padre logro salvarse –

- Como se encuentra Noah? También está en terapia? – ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas frente a la pregunta de Quinn, creían que ya estaba al tanto del todo.

- Cielo… Noah no logro salvarse – rápidamente tomo la mano de su hija – lo siento –

- Ese hombre dio su vida a cambio por la de Beth… no sabemos cómo pero logro interponerse arropando a la niña para que nada le pasara… Lo siento Quinn – Sin más la doctora se despidió para seguir visitando pacientes, dejando en claro que cualquier cosa podían acudir a ella.

- Dios mamá como puede ser que todo en cuestión de segundos se derrumbe? Que voy hacer ahora? – se sentaba nuevamente sollozando

- Tienes a Beth hija… será mejor que entres a verla –

- Si… necesito verla, llévame hasta donde está por favor – Limpio su cara, no quería que la niña la viera así si estaba despierta, junto a Judy entro en aquella sala.

El ambiente en aquellos pasillos no era el mejor, algunos de los chicos lloraban la perdida de Puck, otro se mostraban algo ansiosos por el estado de Beth, y Rachel… bueno, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Estas contenta? – El padre de Quinn hacía notar su furia.

- No sé de qué habla Sr. Fabray – intento pararse pero aquel hombre se coloco frente a ella impidiendo que se moviera del lugar.

- Claro que sabes, desde que mi hija comenzó a juntarse con vos descuido por completo a Beth – la morena se sentía peor aun con Russel que no paraba de apuntarla con su dedo.

- Creo que es suficiente Russel… ya deja a Rachel tranquila que aquí nadie tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió – Santana intentaba sacar a la morena de allí.

- Claro que la tiene llevándose a mi hija lejos, vaya a saber donde… pero que puedo discutir con ustedes par de lesbianas asquerosas que solo le meten ideas raras en la cabeza a Quinn – Suficiente, ya había pasado el limite – Escúchame bien Rachel, te quiero lejos de mi hija, a vos y a tus par de padres maricones entendiste? –

- Pero quien mierda se crees usted qué es? – Chillaba la latina en todo el pasillo que iba de lleno a golpearlo, pero una mano la freno.

- Déjalo Santana… aquí no se puede hablar. Piensa en Quinn – Agarro sus cosas y se retiro, junto a ella fueron Santana y Brittany.

- En verdad vas a irte Rachie? No creo que Beth quiera eso –

- Por supuesto que no me iré Britt… pero no puedo quedarme en ese pasillo. No quiero hacer algo que donde luego voy arrepentirme, voy a quedarme en la confitería de la clínica, pero ustedes regresen con Quinn.-

La morena busco un asiento en aquel lugar y decidió hacer una llamada rápida a sus padres luego de pedir su café. Quería dejarlos informados sobre lo que sucedía y el porqué de pasar la noche allí. Corto su llamada y junto con el café llego ella.

- Que haces aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar allá arriba… con todos –

- Le pedí a Britt que se adelantara y que cualquier cosa me mantuviera avisada… ya sabes, tengo todo bajo control – levantaba sus hombros como si todo aquello fuera pan comido – puedo sentarme? – la morena asintió y se sentó frente a ella – como te sentís? –

- Como puedo San, siento que todo lo que dijo el padre de Quinn es verdad, bueno no todo… no somos lesbianas asquerosas, considero que somos unos lindos pastelitos – sonreía.

- Como te puedes tomar eso con humor? A mí se me salían los ojos por golpearlo –

- Lo sé, vi tu cara – reía al recordarlo – pero que quieres que haga? Toda mi vida fue así, tener dos padres no es fácil, inmediatamente piensan que yo soy igual que ellos, y no me molesta en absoluto porque sé que no es cierto y no algo de lo que me avergüence, solo me he enamorado de Quinn la primer mujer en mi vida, me molesta que juzguen sin saber, pero me limito a discutir con gente así, dejan en evidencia su falta de inteligencia y respeto. –

- No tuviste la culpa de nada, no te atormentes más con eso –

- No es fácil Santana, me lo dice Quinn, me lo dice su padre, lo pienso yo… solo quería que Quinn descanse un poco, lo hable con Judy y le había parecido buena idea, pero jamás pensé que algo así podía suceder –

- Rachel deja de torturarte, nadie sabía que algo así iba a pasar… dime que te dijo Quinn que te tiene tan mal –

- En el auto, ella me dijo que estaba arrepentida de todo, que nunca tendría que haber aceptado mi invitación – tomaba su cara entre sus manos

- Hey, Quinn no pensó cuando hablaba, sabes que en verdad no siente eso – tomaba una de las manos de la morena – Deja esas ideas, Quinn te ama, es solo el tema de Beth que la tiene así… ya verás – acariciaba su mano

- Si llevarte a mi casa con Britt te pone así, voy a empezar hacerlo más seguido y no voy arrepentirme – rápidamente siente como suelta su mano

- Si alguien se entera de esto tendré que matarte, lo sabes cierto Berry? – ambas reían – por cierto odio tu nariz – recibía una mirada asesina – Que? Con algo tengo que molestarte –

- Ya deja el papel de odiosa y come un poco – ambas chicas siguieron con su charla varias horas en aquel lugar hasta que el celular de Santana corto el buen ambiente.

- Quinn está buscando a Rachel… suban, Russel y Judy acaban de irse. –B

- Rachel vamos con los chicos… quiero saber cómo sigue Beth –

- Subí vos… yo.. yo voy más tarde – agachaba su mirada a la taza y jugaba con ella algo nerviosa.

- Resultaste cobarde Berry… los Fabray no están, solo quedo Quinn con Britt, ya dije que tengo todo bajo mi control – levantaba sus cejas – Gallinaaaaa! –

- Basta! No soy gallina –

- Si como no – pagaban la cuenta y juntaban sus cosas para abandonar la confitería.

- Santana espera – la morena se acercaba dándole un fuerte abrazo – gracias por defenderme y por estar acá conmigo. –

- De nada Berry… pero que no se te haga costumbre – Ambas reían y se separaban para retirarse de allí. Sin querer aquellas horas sirvieron para que pudieran unirse más, definitivamente comenzaba una nueva amistad entre ellas.

En el pasillo solo podía verse Brittany sentada junto con Mercedes y Kurt, no había forma de hacerles entender que podían irse a sus casas, pero Rachel aun no lo había intentado. Luego de unos minutos explicándoles que debían de irse a descansar y que ella se iba a quedar toda la noche haciendo compañía, aceptaron y se fueron con la condición de que le avisaran como iba todo. Intento hacer lo mismo con Santana y Brittany pero rápidamente se opusieron, solo dijeron que irían a tomarse una ducha rápida para volver con un poco de ropa para ella y Quinn.  
Tras despedir a las chicas, busco donde estaba Quinn con Beth, y pudo ver que a lo lejos se encontraba la rubia mayor apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la pequeña cama y su otra mitad sentada en una silla, incómoda posición, pero no quería alejarse de su hija por nada del mundo. Ambas dormían agarrándose de las manos, como si Quinn quisiera hacerle saber que allí estaba ella, que no la abandonaría nunca más.  
La morena se acerco cautelosamente y sobre el oído de su chica pidió que la acompañara hasta afuera, no demoro en salir de aquella sala, no sin antes chequear que todo estuviera bien con su niña.

- Quinn necesitas descansar… no te voy a pedir que vayas a tu casa porque sería algo incoherente, pero necesitas comer un poco –

- No… no me voy a despegar de ella Rachel, ya no –

- Es necesario que comas algo, tienes que estar con las fuerzas suficientes para cuando Beth despierte – la tomo por sus hombros, al sentirla Quinn volvió a la tierra – tranquila, yo voy a cuidar de ella hasta que vuelvas… nada va a sucederle, puedes confiar en mí? –

- Si, confió en que vas a cuidarla mejor que nadie. – Recibió una sonrisa por parte de la morena – pero antes necesito pedirte perdón por lo que paso en el auto, sabes que en verdad yo no – Rachel interrumpía aquel discurso que sabía de memoria

- Tranquila, ni siquiera sé que paso en ese auto… ahora anda a comer algo, tomate tú tiempo, las chicas fueron a bañarse y vuelven en una hora, aprovecha a despejarte – dejo un beso en su mejilla y dio media vuelta para volver a entrar en aquella sala junto a su pequeña amiga.

Quinn sentada tomando un café caliente agradecía con su pensamiento el tener a Rachel en su vida, como después de lo que le dijo sin pensarlo en aquel viaje de vuelta no había logrado alejarla, sentía culpa al haberla tratado de esa forma, sentía que por más que la morena le dijese que todo estaba bien un malestar dentro suyo aun quedaba.  
Pero no quería gastar más su tiempo en cosas negativas, solo quería poner todas sus fuerzas en su pequeña niña, iba a salir de esa clina de la mano con Beth y nadie se lo iba a negar.

Ya con su café terminado, y con un paquete de galletas en su mano y un jugo emprendía camino nuevamente hacia la sala donde se encontraba Rachel y Beth, iba encerrada en su propia burbuja con su mente en blanco, intento entrar en aquella habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar una dulce voz proveniente de allí, era Rachel cantando aquella canción, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban… era imposible que lo supiera, pero cantaba la misma canción que le cantaba Judy cuando la pequeña Quinn no podía dormir.  
Su canto era bajo, pero tan dulce que podía colarse por la piel provocando que se erizara.

**Mary had a little lamb,  
Its fleece was white as snow  
Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
Love Mary so? Love Mary so?  
"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"**

**Everywhere that Mary went,  
Mary went, Mary went,  
Everywhere that Mary went  
The lamb was sure to go**

**"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know  
"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."**

- Hola bella durmiente – Beth despertaba tras escuchar la voz de Rachel provocando una enorme sonrisa en la morena, rápidamente miro hacia la puerta y allí estaba Quinn mirando como todo volvía a su lugar, le regalo una sonrisa a su chica y gesticulo "_gracias… te amo"_ , sin más entro cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente dejando todo lo malo afuera y disfrutando del pequeño rayito de felicidad que volvía a brillar entre ellas.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Perdon por la tardanza me quede sin internet y la pag de fanfic no me funcionaba... no tenia forma de actualizar.**

**Llamado a la solidaridad, todas las noches leo fics Faberry, aunque soy gran seguidora Achele, asi que si alguien se ofrece a recomendarme algunas historias Faberry/Achele bienvenido sea! **

**Mabi este capitulo te lo dedico... después de una gran tormenta siempre sale el sol... te quiero mucho bonita :)**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA… GRACIAS!**


	16. Chapter 16

"**Need you now"**

- Chicas… despierten chicas, será mejor que ya regresen a sus casa – Quinn intentaba despertar a sus amigas, pidiéndoles que vayan a descansar ya que era en vano que sufrieran asi durmiendo incómodamente en aquellos diminutos asientos que daban al pasillo.

- Beth… como esta Beth? – Una Santana algo dormida preguntaba sin comprender muy bien donde estaba.

- Esta bien, de hecho esta con Rach hablando de elefantes y ciertas cosas que no entiendo – a la vez que ella se sentaba, Brittany se levantaba con el propósito de estirarse un poco, como lo haría cualquiera niña pequeña.

- Y hablan de patos también? Porque a mi me gustan los patos – Quinn asentía – Puedo entrar con ellas Santy? Quinn? Por favor – hacia pucheros con su boca.

- Claro que si Britt… solo te pido que no armen un revuelo allá adentro… después de todo estamos en una clínica – recibía un gesto como si hubiese entendido todo a la perfección y se perdió tras las puertas de la sala.

- Aun sigo sin caer a la realidad de que esta persona que se fue brincando allá aceptado comprometerse con vos – hacia un gesto de burla hacia la latina

- Sabe lo que es bueno Fabray… sí que lo sabe – podía ver como en la cara de Santana se dibujaba una sonrisa de pervertida

- Okey, es muy temprano para aguantar tus hormonas disparatadas, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar un café? Aun sigo pensando que no hace falta que se queden a dormir acá – disponía a pararse del asiento, pero la latina la detuvo.

- Primero es Beth por lo tanto dormir en estos asientos es nada a comparación de lo que haría por la pequeña – si señores, Beth era su punto débil, pero solo Quinn lo sabia – Como esta? –

- Mejor… más animada, anoche Rach se quedo haciéndonos compañía, fue por algo de comer y cuando volví la encontré cantándole y Beth mirándola perdidamente, en verdad quiere a Rachel – Sonreía al recordar con lo que se había encontrado esa noche.

- Y los médicos? Que dicen? –

- Estoy esperando que Susan pase a controlarla para decirnos si la pueden pasar a una habitación común o no, si es así ahí vamos a poder estar mas cómodas con ella, sin tener que turnarnos para entrar a verla –  
Su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, era su madre llamándola… sin hacerla esperar demasiado atendió – Hola mama… esta mejor por suerte… Rachel y Brittany están con ella ahora… si se quedaron toda la noche… Rachel también… que sucede? Porque preguntas tanto eso?... Estoy esperando que Susan venga a verla… Ok luego te llamo, bye – tras colgar veía la cara de su amiga algo confusa.

- Pasa algo Quinn? – sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía pero quería asegurarse que Quinn notara el comportamiento raro de sus padres por si sola.

- Es mama… no sé, la note algo rara preguntando cosas sin sentido poniendo especial atención en quien cuido a Beth y si Rachel aun seguía acá – en verdad no comprendía que pasaba, y sabia que su madre estaba rara, la conocía pero suponía que ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle al respecto.

- Quinn creo que tenemos que hablar… - Santana se acomodo en su asiento, sabía que el tema Russel Fabray en su vida era delicado.

- Cada vez que me dicen eso, es porque algo malo se avecina – miro la cara de su amiga y supo que era algo malo – vamos… decilo de una vez… es Rachel no? arruine todo con ella… lo se –

- Tranquila Quinn… creo que esta a la vista que Berry sigue detrás tuyo, está cuidando a tu hija, TU HIJA, quien sería capaz de hacer eso?, nosotras somos tus amigas, eso no cuenta – Quinn sonreía, sabía que su amiga tenia la razón en eso, Beth no era su hija, a penas la conocía, sin embargo la morena mostro más interés en la niña que cualquiera en sus casi tres años de vida.

- Entonces si no es Rachel que es eso que tienes que decirme –

- En realidad si es Rachel – la rubia mostraba su rostro aun mas confundido – con Russel… ayer discutieron en pleno pasillo –

- Que me estás diciendo Santana? Como es posible? Rachel no me cometo nada de eso –

- Quizás porque no quiere hacerlo tan importante, pero en verdad ayer Rachel se comporto más madura que tu padre… simplemente guardo silencio frente a las acusaciones absurdas que le gritaba en la cara –

- Dios santo, no puede ser… que fue lo que le dijo? – algo preocupada, comenzaba a sentirse aun mas culpable, no solo ella la había tratado mal sino también su padre, sin embargo ahí seguía, cuidando de Beth.

- Muchas cosas hirientes, créeme… no voy a repetirlas de solo pensarlas me dan ganas de golpearlo, lo siento Quinn pero así lo siento – mas allá de lo que decía su amiga la entendía, habían momentos realmente frustrantes donde te daban ganas de ponerlo en su lugar, pero no podía, era su padre después de todo. – Esta culpando a Rachel por lo que paso, y que vos no estuvieras… dice que ella te está llenando la cabeza y que te está alejando de Beth – Quinn aun no podía creerlo.

- Llenándome la cabeza con qué? –

- Russel dejo en claro que no son de su completo agrado los homosexuales – la rubia se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida, aun no sabía como sabia que a Rachel le gustaban las mujeres, será que ya sabía de ellas? – Si Quinn… tu padre parece que sabe a Berry le van más las niñas que los niños – reia, intentaba aflojar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

- No puedo creerlo San… hasta donde es capaz de llegar? Beth, mi hija está internada, y el solo piensa en el – Santana era ahora quien miraba algo confundida – No creas que Russel se está preocupando por mí, solo le importa no quedar mal frente a la sociedad – se paraba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa, enojada, frustrada, triste, avergonzada… miles de sensaciones en un solo cuerpo – Siento bronca porque ni aun pasando en esto momento piensa en nosotras, ahora entiendo todas las preguntas de mi madre, la somete a ella a este tipo de situaciones, pobre Rachel con que cara voy a mirarla ahora San? Explícame… porque te juro que yo no sé qué voy hacer, la trate tan mal en el auto, ahora Russel… sin embargo sigue aca, con nosotras… no perdonaría jamás si la pierdo por mi maldita estupidez – Santana se levantaba interponiéndose en su camino para que Quinn frenara a escucharla

- Tranquila, Rachel es mejor de lo que nosotras pensamos, deja de sentirte mal por haberla tratado mal, ella ya acepto tus disculpa, y ahora está ahí adentro, con Beth.. tu hija. – Quinn se abrazo al cuerpo de Santana como si así calmara todas las sensaciones que llevaba por dentro – deja salir todo rubia… sabes que Berry va a seguir ahí pase lo que pase… pero creo que deberías de hablar con tu padre, sabes que no quiere verla cerca de ustedes, no creo que quieras perderla por cobarde cierto? –

- Claro que no San… no voy a perderla por nada de este mundo – se separaba del abrazo y miraba a su amiga – Gracias… definitivamente me gusta más esta versión de Santana Lopez, creo que ese anillo tiene poderes escondidos o la casa de mi chica te cambio –

- De nuevo con eso… no solo tengo que soportar a Berry sino a vos también, me provocan querer patearles el culo lo sabes? – Ambas reían – vamos a buscar algo de comer, la enana debe tener hambre – ambas chicas se perdían por los pasillos en buscar de un poderoso desayuno para recuperar fuerzas.

La mañana había pasado entre conversaciones, risas e incomodidades al no saber que decir cuando Beth preguntaba por su papá. Respecto a la morena ya estaba todo aclarado, luego de hablar con Santana decidió nuevamente pedirle disculpas por lo que paso con su padre dándole a entender que sabia todo lo que había pasado, para asombro de Quinn, la morena solo hizo de cuenta que aquello nunca paso, y que le daba su apoyo en cualquier cosa que necesitara… aun dejándole en claro que si era necesario en dejar todo en una simple amistad, ella lo haría por Beth y por su rubia obviamente, simplemente para no causarle más problemas, pero Quinn se opuso rotundamente dejándole en claro que pretendía ir mas allá de un "estar probando para ver qué pasa", Quinn sabia por dentro que ella debía ser su novia, moría porque así fuera, mas aun después de todo el interés que mostro frente al accidente.  
El día estaba tranquilo, ya con Beth en una habitación común, ahora todas podían estar juntas sin molestar a nadie, y pudiendo ponerse más cómodas, sus padres no irían, ya que estaban tapados de trabajo como siempre pasaba, dejándola completamente sola a Quinn, debía admitir que Judy le estaba dando un gran apoyo, pero mucho no podía hacer cuando tenía a Russel rondando a su alrededor, y eso ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas no poder estar con su hija solo porque su esposo estaba molesto con Rachel Berry. La realidad es que Judy aceptaba a la morena, y hay que ser realistas, una madre sabe lo que sucede aun sin necesitar preguntar las cosas, intuía que entre su hija y su amiga pasaba algo más, pero lejos de esta molesta intentaba aceptar la situación, sabía que Rachel era buena chica, no era como la describía Russel. Con el hombre lejos de la clínica, la morena podía permanecer cerca sin tener que estar todo el tiempo preocupada con un ojo pegado a la puerta, realmente estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Russel, y no quería hacer pasar un mal momento a su rubia, pero como era de costumbre entre ellas no siempre la armonía convivía entre ellas, el momento llego pero esta vez había una Quinn Fabray preparada para dar batalla contra quien sea.

- Creo haber sido claro cuando dije que no te quería cerca de mi familia – Fabray entraba por aquella puerta, con su saco en una mano y en la otra un pequeño peluche para la niña. Rachel no lo dudo, agarro nuevamente sus cosas como aquella vez en el pasillo, y se dispuso a salir para no tener que pelear frente a Beth, lo que menos quería era eso… pero Quinn esta vez intervino agarrando el brazo de la morena para que detuviera su andar

- Quinn no quiero gritos frente a Beth… lo mejor es que me vaya – susurraba cerca de la rubia mirando de reojo al padre de la misma.

- Vos quédate acá… conmigo, nadie va a gritar – le saco las cosas de sus manos, y le hizo seña para que vuelva a su asiento, al lado de Beth.

- Quinn no provoques mi enojo, ya mismo quiero a esas tres fuera de aquí, es especial a tu amiguita… vamos, fuera de aquí – les hacia gesto con la mano, como si estuviera lidiando con perros de la calle.

- Ustedes se quedan ahí – mostro su dedo en señal que no movieran ni un solo pelo seguido por su ceja levantada, las chicas sabían perfectamente que la peor parte de la rubia estaba saliendo a la luz, lo cual hicieron caso inmediatamente para no despertar mas su enojo.

- Como te atreves a desautorizarme frente a ellas? Soy tu padre y como tal me respetaras…ya mismo les decís que se retiren, y que esta amistad rara que tienen se acabo definitivamente – Judy como siempre seguía detrás de aquel hombre, sentía bronca pero nada podía hacer, más que respeto le tenía miedo.

- Estas muy equivocado si pensas que voy hacer esa locura… ellas fueron las que estuvieron durmiendo en sillas incomodas cuidando el sueño de Beth mientras vos dormías plácidamente en tu cama – intento interrumpirla pero no lo dejo – esta vez me vas a escuchar, no sos nadie para venir a menos preciar a mis amigas, en especial a Rachel y sus padres que mostraron mas interés en mi hija que ustedes, asique los que se van de aca no son ellas, sino ustedes – le dolía, después de todo eran sus padres, pero más que nada le dolía su madre…sabia que contaba con su apoyo pero en silencio, y eso no le servía, si quería seguir sometida aquel hombre ya no podía hacer nada

- Mira jovencita deberías de agradecernos por aceptar a esa bastarda en nuestra familia y darles mi techo a vos y a ella…- señalaba a Beth que lejos de entender todo aquello jugaba felizmente con Brittany, que estaba casi o tan igual que Beth - piensa bien a quien sacas de esta habitación, porque de ser así no pienses en volver a mi casa pretendiendo ser mi hija, mucho menos dirigirme la palabra –. Los gritos estallaron pero Rachel rápidamente reacciono y paro a Santana para después detener a su chica.

- BASTA DE GRITOS! Quinn reacciona, nada de esto le hace bien a Beth, piensa en ella –

- Ni por todo el dinero del mundo volvería a pisar esa casa, mucho menos hablarte, no sé quién te crees que eres para llamar bastarda a mi hija, creí que no podías caer más bajo, pero la vida siempre da sorpresas, ahora somos nosotras – señalo a su hija y a ella misma – quienes no queremos saber de vos – rompió en llanto siendo sostenida por Rachel – ANDATE! – grito, y su padre seguía en la misma posición, Judy aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, aguantaba como podía las lagrimas.

- Por favor… váyanse – con todo el respeto que pudo tener en esos momentos les pidió educadamente que abandonaran la habitación respetando la dolorosa decisión de Quinn. Una vez mas no lograba entender como la vida volvía a poner en prueba a su rubia, pero ella no la dejaría caer, ella sería su sostén día a día si así fuera necesario. Quinn lloro silenciosamente sin querer preocupar a su hija, en los brazos de Rachel dejo en cada lágrima el dolor que la golpeaba en ese momento, pero ahí estaba ella, cuidándola y dejándole en claro que no se iría de su lado con su abrazo que segundo a segundo se encargaba de apretarlo más.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Mil disculpas si tardo en actualizar, empece la facultad y la carrera realmente me come el tiempo, sepan entender.**

**Les recomiendo pasar por mi otra historia "You rock my world"**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA.. GRACIAS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Mi chica"**

- Quinn en quince minutos pasa la doctora para darle al fin el alta a Beth – puso en aviso luego de haber hablado con la doctora que atendió durante la semana a la niña – será mejor que prepares su ropa – varios días luego de aquella pelea, Rachel no las dejaba solas ni un segundo, tomando la responsabilidad absoluta de ellas junto a sus padres sobre como seguir luego de abandonar la clínica.

- Okey… segura que no hay problema que vayamos a tu casa? No quiero molestar –

- Claro que no! deja de decir esas cosas… mis padres están mas que felices al tenerlas en casa, y yo aun mas – sonreía, no quería preocuparla, quería que sintiera que ella iba a estar ahí. Luego de hablar con sus padres pidiéndole el gran favor de darle un lugar a Quinn, aceptaron encantados, la idea de tener a la pequeña en su hogar los llenaba de placer, no querían dejarlas solas, apoyaban aquella relación aunque todavía las chicas no se atrevieran a ponerle algún título oficial.

Susan entro a la habitación, le hizo los últimos chequeos matutinos y firmo el permiso para que la niña pudiera irse a su casa. Quinn se sentía feliz, aliviada, el alma le volvía al cuerpo, pero con tan solo pensar que no regresaría a su casa la ponía un poco tensa, haber dejado a su madre sola con aquella persona que solia llamarse padre la preocupaba. Sabia que en algún momento iba a enfrentarlo, que iban a discutir, pero con su madre no tenían el mismo carácter, intento ponerse en su lugar y entendió que quizás tenia muchas cosas que perder , pero nada era suficiente excusa para dejarse tratar asi. Le dolia, pero nada podía hacer… ahora tenia que preocuparse de Beth y todo lo que la rodea.  
Como no podía ser de otra manera, fuera de la habitación estaban esperando Santana junto a Brittany, la rubia saltaba por todo el pasillo a la vez que Santana llevaba a la pequeña niña en brazos. Tras acomodar todo en los autos, quedaron en almorzar todas juntas en casa de Rachel para darle la gran bienvenida.

- BIENVENIDAS! – exclamaba un eufórico Leroy junto a la puerta camino al auto. No lo dudo, agarro el bolso pequeño con ropa y se dispuso a invitarlas adentro. Hiram no había dado señales de vida en la casa, la cocina lo mantenía ocupado y quería que todo saliera a la perfección. La habitación de huésped ya estaba preparada, el armario estaba desocupado y en la gran cama de dos plazas se disponían varias toallas por si querían asearse.  
Un dia radiante se hacia presente, permitiendo arreglar la mesa en el jardín para llevar a cabo la comida.

- Bien… como te sientes Quinn? – ya estaban de sobremesa con una Beth dormida en brazos de Rachel.

- Muy bien, contenta por salir de esa clínica con Beth, y muy agradecida por el gesto que están teniendo con nosotras –

- No tienes nada que agradecerlos cariño, sabemos lo importante que eres para nuestra hija, cierto Hiram? – el hombre asentía, aun le costaba entender que estaban juntas, el que Quinn tuviera una niña lo asustaba, pero podía ver el brillo de la morena cuando de su amiga se trataba.

- Nunca esta de mas agradecer – sonreía algo incomoda, el tener que convivir con ellos la ponía algo nerviosa.

- Quiero suponer que mañana van asistir a clases, no Rachel? – la morena giraba los ojos, toda esa semana se dio el lujo de faltar, cosa que Quinn veía innecesario, pero luchar contra lo que decía era algo perdido, nadie iba hacerla cambiar de idea.

- Claro que si papá… no empieces – se perdia observando a la niña, no deseaba hablar del tema ahora.

- Me parece bien… Quinn – Hiram llamo a la rubia que mantenía una pequeña conversación con Santana – como vas hacer con Beth? – Rachel rápidamente subió la vista, quería asesinar a su padre por preguntarlo asi sin mas, cuando en verdad debían tratarlo en forma privada.

- Aun lo no se – aclaro su garganta, los nervios la consumían – creo que será mejor que me queda con ella, antes mamá se ocupaba de cuidarla – un gesto de tristeza aparecia en su rostro, el solo pensar que no estaría mas su madre, le dolia.

- No va a ser necesario, vos tenes que estudiar, yo me voy hacer cargo de la pequeña – Leroy le guiñaba el ojo indicándole que todo iba a estar bien.

- Claro que no, no puedo permitir eso Sr. Berry… demasiado con todo esto que están haciendo – negaba con su cabeza, la idea de cargarlos con mas cosas le daba vergüenza, no quería que pensaran que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

- Leroy Quinn… llamame Leroy, y no se habla mas, ahora mismo voy a llamar a mi secretaria para que pase todos los turnos a la tarde de ahora en mas, yo me quedo en casa con la niña hasta que ustedes regresen – se paraba con algunos platos para dejarlos en la cocina y realizar la llamada – y no se habla más! –

No podía creerlo, la familia Berry le estaba dando aun mas importancia y atención de la que recibió toda su vida por su propia familia. El que hayan permitido que la rubia se quedase con la pequeña no significaba que todo estaba aceptado, su padre todos los días le remarcaba el error como solía llamarlo él, que había tenido la chica al quedarse con Beth, prácticamente era una lucha diaria discutiendo cuando la niña quizás lloraba por un dolor de panza o solo por capricho como suelen llorar los niños a esa edad. Aquella situación no la aguantaba mas, la estresaba, pero nada podía hacer, la ayudaban económicamente y no tenía lugar donde ir, no le quedaba opción que amoldarse a las reglas absurdas que imponía su padre si o si, nada de salidas, del instituto a la casa, nada de invitar amigos, etc.

- Voy a dejar a Beth en su habitación, dejame llevarla – Quinn hacia acto de presencia frente a la morena

- No, deja… yo la llevo – se paraba junto a la niña que la tenía en brazos – acompáñame así dejas tus cosas – ambas chicas entraron en la habitación dejando a Quinn sorprendida, aun no podía creer todo aquello que estaba viviendo, se veía todo impecable. Abrio rápidamente la cama y Rachel sin dudarlo apoyo a Beth para luego sacarle sus zapatillas y arroparla.  
Quinn tomo la mano de la morena y la saco de allí, realmente quería agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellas.

- Hey que pasa? – Rachel no comprendía el porque de ese abrazo, Quinn se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo y podía apostar que alguna lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas. – No me asustes princesa – intento separarse, pero la rubia no lo permitió, siguió prendida a ese abrazo.

- Tan solo quiero agradecerte, estas haciendo mucho por nosotras Rach – sollozaba – no quiero llorar, pero si lo hago es por lo completa que me siento contigo, realmente estas dando mucho –

- Hey hey! Nada de llorar, si tiene que ser de felicidad entonces reí… mostrame esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta – se separaba delicadamente y limpiaba su cara – ya te dije que llorar provoca que te arrugues más pronto – ambas reían, pero Quinn la cayo con un delicado beso – bueno mejor agradéceme mas seguido – sonreía haciéndole ojitos a su rubia – auuuuch, eso duele Quinn, ya me estas dejando muchos moretones – acariciaba su brazo

- No te quejes enana… sino no vas a recibir tu recompensa por todo esto que estás haciendo – Quinn intentaba regresar a su habitación dejando a su morena con el rostro desencajado, tal y como le gustaba jugar con ella, pero la detuvo, la charla no había terminado aun, no para Rachel.

- Quinn dejando las bromas de lado, necesito hablar con vos… no tenes ropa, necesitas tus cosas y la verdad es que terminaste bastante mal con tu padre, quisiera ir a buscar lo que necesites asi que por favor dime y yo arreglo con Judy – aun no sabia si Quinn la había escuchado, se notaba ausente.

- NO! de ninguna forma Rachel, no vas a ir a mi casa… mi padre ni siquiera va a dejarte entrar –

- No voy a entrar, ya te dije que Judy me va ayudar… vamos, fijate que le hace falta a Beth y a vos asi la llamo –

- Dije que no Rachel! Acaso no entendes? – su tono se estaba elevando y la histeria se hacía presente.

- Y porque no? Pensas ir vos? En el estado que estas para enfrentarte con tu padre? Eso si que no, y si vos vas yo también voy a ir.. no voy a dejarte –

- Ya basta de jugar al caballero con su noble corcel… no eres quien para meterte y tomar decisiones por mi Rachel –

- No me vuelvas a gritar por favor – no iba a discutir con ella, no en ese estado, se dio media vuelta y bajo, Santana ya la estaba esperando, habían decidido ir juntas por si algo se les iba de las manos.

-No hace falta que me expliques Berry… de acá se escucho todo, ¿qué hacemos? –

- No lo sé Santana… se va a poner furiosa si voy, pero necesita sus cosas, mi ropa no le entra, no tiene sus cuadernos, Beth necesita ropa limpia y supongo que algún juguete – hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos dejándose caer en la isla de su cocina.

- Creo que no nos queda otra que ir, aun que ella se enoje, después va a entenderlo –

- Rach lo siento, en verdad lo siento – Quinn hacia acto de presencia interrumpiendo la conversación, sus ojos mostraban su llanto descontrolado al sentirse culpable, no podía controlar su trato, era como luchar contra la bipolaridad que minuto tras minuto cambiaba.

- Ya sabes lo que necesitas? – La morena erguía su cuerpo, ya la situación agotaba su paciencia y su contestación lo dejo en claro.

- Si, te hice una lista… mi madre sabe donde están todas las cosas, no creo que sea problema, pero cualquier cosa me llaman al celular – sabía que había arruinado todo con Rachel, lo sabía y se lamentaba

- Ok. Vamos Santana – saco el papel de sus manos y perdió tras la puerta rumbo a la mansión Fabray.

Tras recibir la llamada, Judy junto todas las cosas que la morena le pidió junto con un pequeño papel que le escribió a su hija, no podía perder el tiempo Russel ya estaba por llegar del trabajo y no se podía dar el lujo de encontrar a la morena merodeando cerca. No le fue difícil encontrar las cosas, después de todo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su casa junto a su hija, como cualquier ama de casa sabia donde estaba ubicada cada cosa tanto de Quinn como de su nieta.  
La morena esperaba impaciente, no quería cruzarse con el padre de Quinn, agradecía ver la silueta de la mujer atravesando el jardín para encontrarse con ellas. Bajo de su auto rápidamente, y recibió a Judy con un abrazo, si bien había estado presente cuando paso aquella discusión en la clínica, sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho al entregarle el bolso con ropa.

- Gracias Judy… esta todo cierto? –

- Si esta todo, dentro del bolso hay un sobre para Quinn, es necesario que lo lea –

- Quédese tranquila, yo misma me voy hacer cargo de que lo lea – sonreía con intensiones de subirse nuevamente al auto, no quería meterla en problemas

- Gracias Rachel, en verdad muchas gracias… no sabes lo mucho que estas ayudando a Quinn y Beth, voy a estar eternamente agradecida –

- No hay nada que agradecer… vamos, regrese que no quiero meterla en problemas – se despidió de la mujer y puso en marcha el auto para volver junto a Santana.

- Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – la noche aparecía junto al cansancio, suponía que su amiga necesitaba darse su respiro también, después de todo mañana ella también debía ir a clases.

- Me sacaste las palabras de la boca Berry… Britt ya me mando un mensaje avisándome que se fue a su casa, es tarde prefiero volver –

- Claro, no hay problema – intentaba no hablar mucho cuando estaba a solas con la latina, después de todo su amiga era una persona de pocas palabras, lo cual prefería que ella sacase algún tema si asi deseaba hablar.

- ¿Todo bien con Quinn? Últimamente está algo histérica con sus estados de ánimos –

- Supongo que si – levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia al tema

- ¿Cómo que supones? Sabes que no puedes seguir asi, discutiendo… deberías sentarte hablar con ella –

- Se que no podemos seguir así, pero cualquier cosa que digo o hago le molesta, piensa que decido sin tomarla en cuenta… está agotando mi paciencia poco a poco –

- Repito, debes sentarte hablar con ella, la convivencia es otra cosa Rachel, mas aun ustedes que están en algo… digo, no son novias pero están en algo no? – Aquella palabra "Novia" golpeaba en su cabeza, en verdad quería que Quinn fuese su novia, pero nunca se daba el momento, y sabia que ahora quizás era algo pronto para hablarlo.

- Voy a intentarlo – Ya no quería hablar más del tema, por suerte ya llegaban y la latina se despedía dejándole en claro que cualquier cosa le avisara.

No vivían lejos, pero en el corto camino no pudo despegar su mente sobre la relación que mantenía con Quinn, ¿Qué eran? Buenas amigas que se dan besos, compañeras en momentos difíciles, no lo sabía, y estaba yendo contra sus impulsos de ponerle titulo a todo, quería que fuese su novia pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, no quería alejarla de su vida, pero tampoco quería seguir peleando de esa forma, tan solo llevaba medio dia en su casa y ya habían tenido mas de una discusión, su paciencia se agotaba y Quinn no ayudaba para crear buenos momentos, la entendía, sabia que no debía ser fácil pasar por aquello, pero no estaba sola, detrás de ella contaba con la familia Berry, con sus amigas, con los chicos del club Glee y con su madre. Suponia que debía dejárselo todo al tiempo, que el mismo se encargara de poner todo en su lugar, para después decidir como continuar.

Dentro de la casa Quinn la esperaba con las luces bajas sentada en el sillón, sabia que la morena había llegado tras ver las luces a través de la ventana y escuchar el ruido del auto. Queria arreglar todo con su chica, no podía seguir asi, la culpa la comia por dentro y sabia que se estaba comportando como una loca, ella no merecía su trato después de todo lo que había hecho.

- ¿Aun levantada? – Rachel se había asustado pero atravesó el hall de entrada para dejarle el bolso en sus manos – Judy me dijo que hay un sobre para vos, es necesario que lo leas. – Quinn asentía sin emitir palabra, aun notaba lo seca que estaba siendo Rachel – ¿Beth se despertó? –

- No, aun sigue durmiendo… Rach – la morena la interrumpió

- Ok, voy a verla… por favor revisa ese sobre – Le dolía pero no deseaba hablar, sabía que las cosas se irían de las manos.

Quinn no opuso resistencia, abrió el bolso revisando que estuviera todo lo que pidió y saco el sobre que la morena pedía que abriera. No podía creerlo, dentro encontró un papel bien doblado que parecía una carta y dinero.

_Querida Hija:_

_Aun no encuentro la forma de pedirte perdón por nuevamente dejarte sola, se que no me va alcanzar la vida para reparar todo el daño que tu padre y yo te estamos haciendo.  
Agradezco con mi corazón el que hoy tengas una Rachel Berry en tu vida y por supuesto en la de Beth, lo que esa chica está haciendo se ve en pocas personas al igual que sus padres.  
Se que no queres saber nada de nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que contas conmigo incondicionalmente aunque tenga que responder a ordenes de tu padre.  
Junto a esta carta te deje dinero, se que vas a necesitarlo y no te opongas, no puedo dejar que los padres de Rachel se ocupen de todo, durante la semana te voy hacer llegar mas asi cubrís las necesidades de Beth._

_Cuidate hija, cuida a Beth y jamas dejes que nadie decida por ti, te admiro, las admiro por enfrentar esto juntas._

_Te quiere… Mamá._

Sentia un nudo en su pecho, seguía siendo su madre a pesar de todo, y estaba aunque no estuviera ahí con ella… no lo dudo un segundo mas, todo lo que había pensado luego de que la morena se marchara en busca de sus pertenencias pensó todo con detenimiento, no iba dejar escapar a esa morena de su vida, tal y como se lo dijo su madre era una bendición, un luz que entraba en su vida aclarándole las cosas y aliviando el dolor.  
Agarro su bolso, guardo el dinero y subió hacia la habitación donde una Rachel se encontraba acostada junto a Beth abrazada.

- Rach mi amor… - se arrodillo a un lado de la cama sin despertar a su hija, necesitaba decírselo. La morena al escuchar su dulce voz se movió de medio lado quedando enfrentada a su chica. – necesito hablar con vos –

- No ahora Quinn… Beth esta durmiendo, no quiero despertarla, vamos acóstate yo me voy a mi habitación –

- No! quédate ahí – puso su mano en el pecho de la morena impidiéndole que se levantara de la cama – te quiero – susurro tan cerca de su chica que pudo sentir como la respiración de Rachel aumentaba.

- Yo también te quiero –

- Pero yo te quiero en mi vida… para siempre – no podía ver la cara de la morena por la oscuridad pero ponía las manos en el fuego que su rostro aun seguía sin comprender todo aquello.

- Quinn estoy en tu vida… - la rubia tapo su boca interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle

- Shhh… no hace falta que hables, solo escúchame… te quiero en mi vida, quiero que estés con nosotras, que compartas todos nuestros días, que estés ahí cada segundo que Beth quiera ir al zoológico o que quiera ver una película, quiero tener tus berrinches semanales cuando nada sale como te lo propones, quiero despertar y saber que vas a estar a mi lado, que no voy a perderte –

- No vas a perderme… sabes que no tendría el valor de vivir sin vos –

- Asi como yo sin vos… por eso quiero saber si quisieras ser mi novia – no salian palabras de la boca de su chica, sentía que había metido la pata, que se había apresurado, quizás ella no estaba preparada para eso – digo… no es necesario que me contestes ahora puede pensarlo, pero tampoco mucho tiempo sabes que no te apuro pero yo también tengo derecho a saber como va a seguir mi vida de ahora en mas quizás no debi apresurarme asi no lo se te quedas callada no me decis nada me das a pensar tantas cosas – un beso detuvo todo ese discurso, un beso lleno de amor, lleno de un SI enorme, de un quiero estar todo mi vida a tu lado muero por ser tu novia… ambas cerraron los ojos frente al contacto y suspiraron como si gracias a ese beso podían volver a respirar.

- Amo cuando te pones así de nerviosa sin parar de hablar… el vivir acá te está convirtiendo en toda una Berry – volvía a besarla

- ¿Eso es un si? – preguntaba aun nerviosa.

- Eso es un por siempre juntas… te amo – no podía creerlo, esa rubia maravillosa había decidido dar aquel gran paso, era su novia, su chica, su rubia… Quinn sentía que flotaba dentro de aquella habitación, nada estaba saliendo como quería, pero una luz aclaraba su camino, estaba con Rachel, ya era su novia y por nada del mundo dejaría que se fuera de su lado… era su chica.

- _Mi chica… _- pensaron antes de suspirar largando todo los sentimientos que afloraban en ese instante. Ninguna de las dos podía pedir más, Beth estaba durmiendo con ellas en perfecto estado, sus amigas y seres queridos las apoyaba, y lo más importante era que de ahora en más se tenía la una a la otra.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Perdón por desaparecer así, no tengo buenos días y eso provoca que me quede estancada en este capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA.. GRACIAS!**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Bunny family"**

- Princesas… princesitas – Quinn se sentaba a un lado de la cama intentando despertar a sus dos mujeres que dormían abrazadas desparramadas en toda la cama – Ya es hora de despertarse – movía con dulzura el cuerpo de la morena. No había señales de querer despertar, juntando paciencia y un poco mas de amor volvió a intentarlo, se acerco lentamente al oído de su chica deposito un beso y murmuro sin querer asustarla – cielo tenemos que ir a clases, se nos va hacer tarde… vamos despierta –

-ghdjsdgasd – hablo la morena aun dormida sin intensiones de despertar.

- ¿Qué dijiste Rach?... ¿Rach? – movió a la morena – Oh vamos Rachel llegaremos tarde –

- No quiero ir a la escuela papá… ahora vete – agarro la manta y se tapo hasta la cabeza. Quinn sin mucha más paciencia tomo las sabanas que cubrían a la morena y la destapo completamente, no quería hacerlo, de por medio estaba su hija, pero no había forma de sacarlas de la cama.

- Vamos Rachel… ya mismo te levantas! – se paro a su lado

- Mejor ven aquí – tiro a la rubia acostándola a su lado comenzando a besarla – esto es mucho mejor no crees? –

- Rach espera… no es el momento, Beth está durmiendo – miraban a la niña, increíble con todo el ruido que habían hecho la pequeña rubia seguía durmiendo, en verdad tenía el sueño pesado.

- Tengo una excelente idea! – Quinn la miro sin comprender nada – Que te parece si me corro un poquito, solo un poquito nada mas eh!, vos pones tu cuerpito acá pegadito al mío nos tapamos toda te doy besitos de esos que te gustan y volvemos a dormir abrazadas! – le robaba un beso a la rubia – Dios! Soy una genio! – volvía a tener nuevamente todas las intensiones de seguir durmiendo.

- Berry tu vuelves a dormir y no vas a obtener la recompensa que estuve reservando para ti por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras… aparte te prepare el desayuno, no quieres perdértelo cierto? –

- Escuche hasta recompensa… ¿Qué tipo de recompensa estamos hablando Q? – juntaba sus manos como si de una villana se tratase haciendo negocios.

- De ese tipo de recompensa que pasa por tu mente ahora mismo… pero si no te levantas dudo mucho que la obtengas, no quisiera quedarme con estas ganas mañaneras – se levantaba lentamente acariciando la parte interna de la pierna de su chica – pero bueno, si quieres seguir durmiendo voy a entenderlo – levantaba sus hombros como si no le importara la situación y salía de la habitación.  
Exactamente fueron 7 minutos lo que tardo en bañarse y bajar ya vestida, Quinn no podía creerlo ¿Cómo podía demorar tan poco? Realmente había encontrado el punto débil de la morena.

- Vaya… así funcionas ¿cierto? – llenaba una taza de café y le alcanzaba las tostadas con mermelada a su chica.

- Solo voy a decir que quiero mi recompensa por ser una niña buena – dejo sus cosas en el piso y se dirigió hacia Quinn – y adivina qué? – la tomaba por la cintura, notaba como la respiración de su compañera comenzaba a acelerarse, amaba sentirla así.

- ¿Ahora? – Queria morir, tenía ganas de estar con ella, de hacerla suya nuevamente, pero no ahora, no había tiempo, solo quiso probar esa carnada para ver si la morena salía de una vez de esa cama.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas? – levantaba una ceja y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia seria suya y nada se interpondría en ello. La acerco a su cuerpo comenzando a meter su mano dentro de la remera, Quinn ya estaba totalmente pérdida saboreando los labios Berry, como deseaba a su chica podría enojarse por no colaborar y levantarse temprano o lo que sea, pero con tan solo un beso podía borrar todo de un plumazo. Los besos se volvieron más intensos, empujando a un morena contra la mesada donde desayunaban, las dos par de manos viajaban por ambos cuerpos perdidas en caricias, no sabe de dónde saco tanta fuerza, pero con un solo envión levanto a la morena de las piernas sentándola en la mesa, con su cuerpo comenzó a pedir permiso para pararse entre sus piernas y poder poner en contacto ambas partes intimas que ya pedían un poco más. La morena sin dudarlo más, sujeto las caderas de Quinn empujándola aun mas contra su intimidad para comenzar a moverse imponiendo un ritmo entre ellas, sentía que solo con aquel movimiento podía llegar en cuestión de minutos, extrañaba tener esos momentos con su novia, sentir su cuerpo y que su olor se impregnara en todos sus sentidos, no podía pedir más, no quería irse de allí, ese era su lugar.  
Quinn tras sentir como comenzaba a moverse la morena comenzó a recorrer su cuello dejando mordiscos seguidos por besos como si quisiese pedir perdón por el arrebato de amor que demostraba en aquella mordida dolorida pero condenadamente placentera, sus manos se posaron en la espalda de Rachel empujándola suavemente sobre la mesa para que pudiera acostarse en ella, fue besando cada rincón de su panza bajando suavemente hacia la intimidad de la morena, ya no aguantaba más y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, rápidamente sintió las manos de su chica en su cabeza pidiéndole en gritos ahogados por gemidos que bajara, no había necesitado pedir permiso, sobraron las palabras y faltaron las acciones, sin demorarse comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su chica, Rachel no soportaba mas los latidos que sentía en su entre pierna, creía morir de placer junto a los besos repartían por su cuerpo y el aliento caliente que salia de la boca de Quinn golpeando contra ella..

- LA FAMILIA CONEJIN SE ESTA REPRODUCIENDO… VEN A VER ESTO BABY! – Santana entraba a la cocina interrumpiendo la gran mañana entre ambas chicas, que oportuna y valiente al cortar la recompensa de la señorita Berry. No podían creerlo, interrumpir en aquel momento era un crimen, las chicas rápidamente se separaron y la morena se bajo para abrochar nuevamente su jean, Quinn se acomodo un poco el cabello y comenzó a lavar las tazas que se encontraban sucias.

- ¿Podemos unirnos chicas? ¿Quieres Sany? Di que si por favor – le hacía pucheros a su novia.

- Claro que si baby pero dudo que estas dos nos quieran ahora mismo aquí – observaba el gesto de molestia en la morena, y la cara colorada de la rubia.

- Me las vas a pagar Satan! – señalaba a la chica y comenzaba ayudarle a Quinn. Las brittana comenzaron ahogarse en carcajadas logrando invadir la cocina con sus voces.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – ambas se sostenían la una con la otra como si fueran a caerse de tanto reír.

- ¿De qué se ríen ustedes? – Santana le hacía gesto con su mano como si pidiera por favor que detuviera para luego comenzar a darse aire, realmente les faltaba se estaban ahogando en risas. Quinn se dio vuelta, si bien sentía vergüenza también la invadía la curiosidad, solo basto con ver hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Brittany y comprendió todo largándose a reír ella también.

- ¿Tu también Quinn? ¿En serio? – no entendía cual era el chiste y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse – ¿De qué mierda se ríen? … QUINN! – grito haciendo sonar su pie contra el suelo y cerrando ambos puños de su mano junto a su cadera pretendiendo que la rubia la defendiera.

- Oh cielo no te enfades… es solo que – una carcajada salió sin poder ser controlada y se abrazo a la pequeña morena – es solo que… - limpiaba las lagrimas producto de la risa – tienes algo pegado en el pantalón –

Rápidamente la morena comenzó a mirarse su trasero en busca de aquello que causaba tanta gracia, no podía creerlo, producto del apasionado encuentro esa mañana no se había dado cuenta que tenia pegado una tostada llena de mermelada en toda su nalga derecha.

- Jajajajaja… eres un maldito chiste enano – la latina también limpiaba sus lagrimas – Oh vamos conejito no te enojes… - la morena dejo hablando sola a su amiga, había salido despedida de la cocina llena de furia.

- Santana no era necesario llamarla así… debes controlarte con los sobrenombres – le daría su espacio a su chica, no quería ir tras ella y pelear aun peor.

- Tienes que reconocer que esta situación fue jodidamente divertida, aun me duele el estomago de tanto reír –

- Lo se… pero ella no tiene porque saberlo! – la apuntaba con su dedo.

- Apunta para otro lado que puede estar cargado – apretaba su dedo

- Auuuch! Santana eso dolió!... aparte no quiero que nada arruine nuestro comienzo – observaba su dedo, con solo un apretón Quinn quedaba marcada, eso era lo malo de ser tan blanca.

- ¿Comienzo de que? –

- Aaay Santy… las chicas son novias, cierto Quinn? – ambas chicas quedaron duras, como era posible que supiera.

- Ss…si si, somos novias… ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – tomaba su mochila y la de su chica.

- Siempre lo se todo… por eso me molesta que me digan que soy estúpida, porque no lo soy – sonreía.

- Créeme que tu de estúpida no tienes un pelo corazón – Quinn golpeaba su hombro.

- Dímelo a mí que me reprende por cosas que todavía ni siquiera hice… no sé como lo hace – ahora que lo pensaba bien habían ciertas actitudes de su rubia que no le cerraban.

- Vamos Santy… las chicas ya están por dejarnos aquí –

Las chicas llegaron hasta el auto y se acomodaron en la parte delantera, el día anterior en el almuerzo habían organizado que pasarían por ellas para desayunar juntas y luego ir a clases, pero al parecer las Faberry ya se habían adelantado.

- ¿Qué traes ahí Berry? ¿Por qué el pañuelo? No esta tan frió como para que te pongas eso – la latina la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

- Yo si tengo frió… no te metas Santana, aun no te perdono la que me hiciste –

- Oye no es mi culpa que a ustedes se les ocurra hacerlo en cualquier lado par de conejos… imagina si tu padre era el que entraba… mejor agradece no? Yo siempre salvando tu trasero enano –

- SANTANA! – ambas rubias llamaban la atención de la chica, habían acordado que no la llamaría mas así.

- Ya ya, discúlpame… pero deben de tener más cuidado, no están solas bajo ese techo y también esta Beth… Oh pobre mi sobrina! Ojo con andar haciendo conejitos en presencia de la niña par de pervertidas –

- Pfff… el roto se admira del desconocido… soy muy cuidadosa con mi hija, y deja de decirnos conejos porque lejos estamos de serlo – tomaba la mano de su chica y miraba como sudaba, realmente no estaba tan frió como para que estuviera usando pañuelo - ¿Por qué usas esto? – susurro en su oído tocando su cuello.

- Agradece que puedo tapármelo… pero al regresar me las vas a pagar y no vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente… créeme que ni la monita va a poder salvarte –

- Deja de decirle así a Beth… voy a comenzar a darle la razón a Santana, terminaremos siendo un Zoológico – quiso ver el cuello de la morena pero no la dejo – Déjame ver, quiero ver porque te pones esto –

- ¿Y ser la burla de ella? – señalaba a Santana – No gracias, paso – apretó su cuello con sus manos.

- ¿Me quieres Rach? – miraba a la morena con tristeza, y esta asentía rápidamente – como me quieres vas a dejarme ver que pasa en tu cuello, no quieres que piense todo lo contrario cierto? – odiaba cuando jugaba con su mente así Sin mas vueltas destapo un poquito de su cuello dejando ver una gran marca producto de las mordidas que Quinn le había dado.

- Saca esa cara que Santana se va a dar cuenta y ahí si que voy a ser un chiste… este chupón me lo voy a cobrar Fabray, ni creas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados… cuando menos lo pienses "ZAZ" – hacia un ruido con sus manos juntándolas – ahí estaré yo, saboreando mi venganza – la rubia abría su boca sin lograr emitir una sola palabra, la había dejado muda, pero ya no había tiempo para conversaciones, el camino hacia el instituto se hizo corto y ya tenía que abandonar el auto para comenzar con las clases.

A Quinn la esperaba el entrenamiento con las Cheerios y ya se veía recibiendo quejas de su entrenadora por haber faltado a las practicas y a una de las competiciones, pero nada de eso sucedió, se encontró con una Sue Sylvester comprensiva, ¿quién iba a decirlo? Quizás aquellos rumores sobre que estaba embarazada era cierto y por eso la comprendía, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que durante toda la mañana en el campo y dentro de las duchas había sentido como una mirada penetraba su cuello, no quería voltear para saber quién era la dueña pero en Quinn su curiosidad siempre lograba matar un gato, se dio vuelta y pudo ver como a tan solo unos pasos más lejos en el pasillo Lexy se encontraba juntos a dos chicas mas conversando y mirándola sin problema alguno, no quería problemas con Rachel, lo cual giro sobre el lugar y abrió su casillero para dejar algunas cosas que no necesitaría.

- Hola rubia… - la morocha que minutos atrás la comía con su mirada, le tocaba hombro provocando que la rubia se asustara tirando algunos libros al piso. Sin más se agacharon juntas y Lexy miro el escote de Quinn sin pudor alguno, ajenas a ellas se encontraba Rachel que no era la primera vez en aquella mañana que veía como la morocha se atrevía a posar los ojos en su novia, no quería parecer una loca, pero si fuese por ella ahora mismo corría por el pasillo gritando como si fuera a la guerra saltando encima de ella para dejarla complemente pelada, la consumían los celos, pero no iba a dudar de Quinn, decidió esperar un poco más a ver hasta donde llegaría Lexy y hasta donde le permitiría Quinn llegar, respiro profundo y siguió observando.

- Estas muy linda hoy, y algo distraída – luego de colocar los libros de Quinn en el casillero le acariciaba el brazo, gesto que molesto a Rachel pero que la rubia supo esquivar respetuosamente, volvió a calmar los celos que se sentían a metros de ellas. - ¿Cómo sigue Beth? –

- Se encuentra bien por suerte – le daba la espalda para cerrar el casillero y marcharse de ahí, no quería que Rachel la viera en esa situación mucho menos con ella a su lado, aunque sabía que nada malo estaba haciendo.

- Y con una madre como tu es imposible que esa niña no se recuperara, tiene el gen Fabray no? – le guiñaba el ojo

- Supongo… ¿Necesitas algo Lexy? Estoy algo apurada, mis amigas me esperan en el salón para almorzar – la morena comenzó a invadir su espacio personal y no le quedo más que retroceder quedando entre los casilleros y el cuerpo de la morocha. Rachel cerro sus puños y avanzo a paso acelerado, ya nada le importaba, empujaba a varios por el camino pero no le importaba, ella llegaría a toda costa hasta su objetivo.

- Te extraño Quinn… en verdad extraño tus besos ¿sabes? – le susurraba en el oído, se separo lentamente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos - ¿Acaso tu no? – la rubia trago grueso, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar sus piernas estaban clavadas en el piso y de reojo pudo ver como la morena se les acercaba, en verdad se veía molesta, Lexy pudo notar lo que pasaba a pasos de ella, se separon un poco mas y en un tono un poco mas fuerte hablo para que la morena pudiera escucharla apropósito – Dime cuando puedo ir a ver a Beth así paso por ustedes y salimos las tres, como antes… quiero pasar tiempo con la niña –

- PERDÓN – la morena llegaba hasta ellas separando a la morocha con la mano en su pecho, logrando que esta retrocediera varios pasos lejos de su chica - ¿QUE DIJISTE? –

- Aaaay no! – susurro Quinn, la tercer guerra mundial se avecinaba.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA.. GRACIAS!**


	19. Chapter 19

"**Feel this moment"**

- PERDÓN – la morena llegaba hasta ellas separando a la morocha con la mano en su pecho, logrando que esta retrocediera varios pasos lejos de su chica - ¿QUE DIJISTE? –

- Aaaay no! – susurro Quinn, la tercer guerra mundial se avecinaba.

- Vamos, repite lo que acabas de decir! – volvía a caminar arrinconando a Lexy

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo repita? Lo escuchaste perfectamente – La morocha se quedaba quieta acortando el espacio entre ambas.

- Cielo ya vamos, no le hagas caso – Quinn intentaba sacarla de allí

- ¿Así quieres vivir Quinn? Con alguien que maneje tu vida, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga pero gracias a ella ya nadie se te acerca –

- CALLATE! Ya me arte de que siempre estés detrás de Quinn, hoy no paraste de mirarla… esas cosas no las hace una amiga – se soltó bruscamente de su novia.

-Porque me preocupa, tan solo quería saber cómo se sentía por lo de Beth, ya deja de ver cosas donde no las hay… eres muy celosa – intento esquivar a la morena y se dirigió hacia Quinn – espero que estés bien, en verdad quiero ser tu amiga – sin más se alejo de ambas chicas.

- Vamos a clases Quinn – agarro la mano de su chica pero esta la soltó

- No – fue lo único que dijo y se marcho de allí también.

No habían tenido clases en común, si bien desde un principio la morena había intentado ordenar sus horarios con las mismas clases, ese día no les había tocado ninguna juntas. El almuerzo iba a ser un punto de encuentro por lo que decidió esperarla ya sentada con su comida.

- Fabgay como estas? – la latina llegaba hasta el pasillo junto a Quinn, al ver que su amiga no contestaba supuso que había problemas amorosos – Suelta ya y dime que paso esta vez con el enano –

- Ya te dije que no la llames así... y no todo mi mundo gira en su entorno –

- No parece!...Bueno pero suelta de una vez que es lo que pasa – ambas chicas se situaban frente al casillero de Santana

- Lexy, celos, desconfianza… siempre lo mismo Santana… reconozco que yo estos días estuve algo insoportable – miro fulminando a su amiga cuando murmuro _"loca"_ en su idioma – pero ya parezco más un objeto que otra cosa para ella… - Santana la miro sin entender

- ¿Un objeto? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – termino de guardar sus cosas y retomaron el camino.

- San… la veo en casa, la veo aquí la veo en todos lados… creo que necesito un respiro de todo esto… se que ella me está ayudando con todo, pero me sofoca –

- No estarás pensando cortar la relación ¿cierto? –la detuvo en medio del camino.

- Claro que no Lopez, la quiero pero me estoy ahogando –

- ¿Intentaste hablar con ella? Digo, en un pareja es lo normal no? –

- No, aun no… al llegar a casa hablare con ella, esta noche nos quedamos solas con Beth –

- Oh no! claro que no, esta noche deben de salir con nosotras… iremos a bailar un poco, a pasarla bien y a ustedes les hace falta eso! –

- No creo Santana, tengo a Beth ¿Con quién voy a dejarla? – entraban almorzar y de lejos pudo ver donde estaba ubicada Rachel, dejando un poco desconcertada a su amiga se dirigió hacia la mesa de las porristas donde Lexy no estaba

- ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí? Britt está con Rachel en aquella mesa… quiero estar con mi chica – n tenia intensiones de sentarse.

- Ya siéntate López – agarro su brazo y la hizo sentar.

- No vuelvas hacerlo Fabray! – apunto con su dedo y se acomodo, Rachel no entendía pero sin más siguió hablando con su amiga.

- Que no Britt… esta noche mis padres tienen una cena, tengo que quedarme con Quinn en casa cuidando a Beth –

- Pero hoy festejaremos el cumpleaños de Sam – le hacía muecas de tristeza intentando convencer a su amiga - ¿por favor? –

- ¿En verdad es el cumpleaños de Sam? – Brittany asentía – no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, mas tarde pasare a darle un beso –

- Entonces significa que vas a la fiesta cierto Rach? –

- No lo sé Britt, esta Beth no podemos dejarla sola –

- ¿Prometes avisarme entonces? –

- Si Santana, mas tarde veo a mi madre… si me confirma que Russel se fue por viaje de negocios iré para casa y dejare la niña con mama… pero no te prometo nada –

- Hecho Fabray… te espero entonces – sonreía, sabía que tendría a su amiga allí.

- Eres un caso perdido López – continuo su almuerzo.

La mañana paso sin intensiones de hacer cruzar a las chicas, Quinn aun seguía pensando que la morena tenia el poder de dominar en la relación y sentía que pocas eran las veces donde ella decidia que era lo que quería no sin antes poner por delante a la morena junto a su hija, cosa que por parte de su novia no lo notaba. No quería atormentarse mas con ese tipo de idea, deseaba llegar a la casa de los Berry ver a su hija e ir almorzar con su madre, que ya la estaría esperando cuando le aviso que no tenia entrenamiento con las Cheerios, cuando salió del establecimiento pensó que iba a cruzarse con Rachel, pues volverían juntas a casa, pero se asombro al ver que allí no la estaba esperando nadie, miro a su alrededor y noto como en el estacionamiento solo quedaba la camioneta de Finn y algún que otro auto de las porristas, decidió llamar al celular, pero luego del segundo tono la derivo al buzón de voz, le sorprendió ya que se dio cuenta que la morena le había cortado el celular, volvió a llamar dejando que sonara el móvil pero no atendieron, sin más agarro sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, no habían ido en su auto. Alcanzo hacer dos cuadras cuando un auto a su lado aminoro la marcha, por unos segundos se asusto, pensó que la estaban siguiendo acelerando sus pasos, pero una voz femenina la tranquilizo.

- Quinn… Quinn – reía, la rubia giro a ver – Vamos, sube que te llevo –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acerco a la ventanilla sin intensiones de subirse.

- Acabo de salir ¿Por qué vas caminando? ¿Dónde está Rachel? – le sacaba el seguro a las puertas.

- No la encontré por ningún lado… pero gracias prefiero caminar – volvió sobre sus pasos.

- No creo que hayas buscado bien… no por lo menos en el campo de futbol – la seguía a marcha lenta con su auto – estaba con Finn – fue lo último que dijo, la rubia volvió a girarse sin acercarse, solo para mirarla.

- ¿Qué buscas Lexy? – levanto su ceja

- No me fulmines con esa mirada, y baja la ceja que nada te hice… quiero ser tu amiga, vamos subí que te llevo no seas testaruda rubia – Quinn dudaba, no sabía si subirse era lo correcto.

- No quiero que Rachel se enoje, esto no está bien – volvía a caminar pero no con la seguridad de antes sobre no subirse a ese auto.

- No estás haciendo nada malo Quinn… deja de ser tan dominada – la rubia volvió a parar en seco, Lexy había tocado ese punto que la tuvo toda la mañana pensando – no hagas que te ruegue Fabray, sube – la rubia hizo caso, se desprendió de su mochila dejándola en el asiento trasero y se acomodo colocándose el cinturón.

- A mí nadie me domina – hablo luego de varios minutos en silencio.

- Lo sé… pero con estas actitudes me estas demostrando todo lo contrario… ¿Dónde está la Quinn que patea traseros en los pasillos de McKinley? – ambas reian.

- Sigo siendo yo… pero la vida no solo se basa en eso ¿sabes? Lo que paso con Beth me hizo abrir los ojos –

- ¿Cómo está la niña? ¿Cómo te estás manejando con ese tema? –

- Por suerte está muy bien, con mas pilas que antes… aunque con lo del accidente puedo notar que se cerró aun mas, tu sabes que no se da mucho con las personas –

- Dímelo a mí, de nada sirvió poner mis caras graciosas ella ni siquiera me miraba – la rubia reía – definitivamente marco un antes y un después, no solo fui rechaza por una Fabray sino por dos! –hacia un gesto con sus dedos marcando el número dos.

- Por cierto no estoy en casa… perdona por no decírtelo antes, me entretuve con la charla, dobla a la derecha hace 6 cuadras y nuevamente gira a la izquierda, nos estamos quedando en la casa de Rachel – inmediatamente quiso ver la cara que ponía Lexy, pero solo le regalo una sonrisa, gesto que la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? No me mires así, hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero ser tu amiga Quinn – la rubia sonrió, aquello le hacía bien, significaría que ya no habría motivos de celos – no voy a negar que me gustas, pero con una amistad me conformo… ¿vos aceptarías una amistad de mi parte? –

- Claro que si, no estamos haciendo nada malo no? –

- Exactamente!... bueno llegamos señorita, espero que no se te armen problemas – lo dijo señalando el auto de la morena, no sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido, o quizás ellas habían ido muy despacio para alargar la charla

- ¿En verdad la viste con Finn o solo me estas mintiendo para hacerme pelear? – la morocha asentía – eso quiere decir que la viste con el – volvía asentir con su cabeza.

- Solo los vi hablando, no te hagas la cabeza… no hay nada de qué preocuparse –

- Ss… si si, digo no, no hay nada de que preocuparse – Quinn recordó cuando la llamo y la morena corto la llamada, seguramente estaba con Finn.

- Bueno, nos vemos rubia – se acerco a dejarle un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia la detuvo.

- ¿Puedes esperarme? No quiero usarte de taxi pero tengo que ir con Beth a casa, me está esperando mi madre –

- Claro, no hay problema… pero Rachel se va a enojar –

- No importa Rachel, no estamos haciendo nada malo y yo tomo mis propias decisiones… solo espérame si? – la morocha le dio el okey y solo se quedo esperando.

Quinn bajo del auto, respiro profundo y decidió entrar, nada iba hacerla cambiar de opinión, no quería desconfiar de Rachel pero no podía evitar que la imagen de ella junto a Finn se le cruzara por la cabeza, no tenían nada que hablar entre ellos, la estaba tomando por estúpida al hacerle tremenda escena en los pasillos por Lexy cuando ella se encontraba con el chico a escondidas y cortándole las llamadas, sin darse cuenta ya había cruzado la puerta de la casa, Leroy ya se había ido a su consultorio dejando a ambas chicas comiendo en la cocina, Quinn subió las escaleras agarro el bolso de Beth, unas cuantas cosas mas de ella y bajo para buscarla e irse.

- Hola mami! – la niña se bajaba de las piernas de la morena y corria hacia su madre para abrazarla

- Hola hermosura de mama… ¿Preparada para pasar unos días con la abuela Judy? – levantaba a su hija del suelo y la besaba, a la vez que la niña asentía con su cabecita.

- Siiii, abuela Judy! –

- Hola Rachel… me voy unos días con mi madre, Russel se fue de viaje, cualquier cosa puedes comunicarte a mi móvil –

- Hola princesa… ¿Aun sigues enojada? – intento retenerla con palabras pero no pudo.

- No tengo ánimos de hablar… no ahora, quiero irme a casa con mi madre – giro y encamino sus pasos hacia la puerta.

- Me parece perfecto, pero déjame llevarlas – corrió tras ellas, la niña se reía por las caras que le ponía la morena a espaldas de Quinn.

- No hace falta, me llevan. Gracias – abrió la puerta y salió

- ¿Quién te lleva Quinn? – se detuvo en seco cuando vio el auto, y dentro de el su peor pesadilla, LEXY.

- Una amiga… no te preocupes, te marco cuando llegue – la morena corrió hasta quedar en la puerta del acompañante, Quinn ya estaba dentro con Beth, y la cara de Lexy mostraba que no quería estar allí.

- Quinn no me hagas esto… te pido perdón por mi reacción hoy a la mañana pero no me hagas esto, no estás pensando bien –

- No sé que no estoy pensando, no estoy haciendo nada malo, ella se ofreció a llevarme y no veo nada de malo en eso –

- No quiero no quiero… Rachel – la niña comenzó a llorar haciendo su berrinche, definitivamente entre Lexy y la niña no había química.

- Vamos Quinn, baja… mira como se puso Beth – intento abrir la puerta del acompañante pero la rubia no la dejo.

- NO! ya deja de mandarme… vamos Lexy, llévanos a casa –

En el camino solo se escuchaba el llanto que ya calmaba por parte de Beth, y una Quinn ya arrepentida, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, nuevamente se dejaba cegar por sus impulsos pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Llegaron a su casa, Lexy ayudo a bajar sus cosas y se aseguro que en la noche la vería en el club por la fiesta de Sam, sin mas tras despedirse de ambas y de su madre abandono la mansión Fabray.

- ¿Y Rachel? – pregunto su madre tras recibir a Beth en brazos

- Bien madre, yo también te extrañe – la abrazo – gracias por preguntar cómo me encuentro no? –

- Bueno discúlpame, pensé que Rachel iba a traerte… ¿Están bien las cosas? –

- No quiero hablar del tema, ¿Cocinaste o quieres que prepare algo yo? –

- Claro que cocine hija, son mis invitadas – besaba a su nieta haciéndola reír – vayamos a la cocina y ahí si me pones al día con tus problemas y sin peros! –

Las tres rubias partieron hacia la cocina, almorzaron se pusieron al día ambas, limpiaron lo que utilizaron y su madre se marcho con su nieta a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la casa, no sin antes tener una charla con su hija haciéndola entender que no podían comportarse así, si bien le costaba aceptar la relación entre ambas mujeres, cada vez que veía su rostro sabia que la morena la hacía feliz, luego de ver todo lo que hizo por ellas no dudaba que era excelente persona, no como la que vino esa mañana en compañía de ambas Fabray, no juzgaba a la gente por lo de afuera, así como no hay que juzgar a un libro por su tapa, pero había algo que aun no le cerraba de aquella chica, llámenlo intuición de madre o como quieran, pero le dejo en claro que no debía de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Sabía que había actuado algo apresurada, pero aun no entendía porque la morena le había ocultado que se veía con Finn, a diferencia de ella aunque tuviera sus días invertidos como podía verse, confiaba, y ante todo creería lo que Rachel le dijera, pero corto su llamada no menciono nada al respecto, no volvió a llamarla, eran muchas las dudas pero quería dejar eso de lado, ahora quería relajarse un poco y solo disfrutar del silencio que habitaba en la casa, cosa que no fue concedido su celular estaba al rojo vivo al ver todas las llamadas por parte de Rachel, lo tomo y solo decidió escribir un mensaje.

- Estamos en casa tranquilas, nos vemos en unos días. Cuidate Rach – Q.

- Quinn necesito hablar, por favor atendeme el móvil – R.

La rubia siguió en lo suyo, puso música un poco fuerte ya que el silencio no llegaría ella decidió descargar energías negativas por medio de la música cantando o bailando, y cargar cosas positivas, de inmediato se le cruzo Santana por la cabeza, agarro nuevamente su móvil y volvió a escribir un mensaje.

- Prepara ese cuerpo latino para moverlo junto al mio esta noche en la fiesta de Sam – Q.

- Esta noche es nuestra Fabray! – S.

Sonrió apartando nuevamente su móvil, se levanto cambio de canción "Feel this moment" de Pitbull comenzó a sonar subiéndole el volumen saltando por todo el living intentando dejar todo atrás, esa noche iba a disfrutarla sin preocupaciones… _"Esta es mi noche…"_

* * *

*** mmm ustedes que opinan? hay que confiar en Lexy? En verdad querrá la amistad de Quinn o es una de sus tantas jugadas?**

*** Jess gracias por leerme siempre, firme lectora :) este cap. te lo dedico, falta para el gran drama aun no te asustes!**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, leerlos me hace bien y me dan ganas de sentarme a escribirles! Disfruten.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	20. Chapter 20

"**Noche de princesas"**

_- ¿Qué me pongo… que me pongo? Dios no hay nada en toda esta ropa –_ Quinn buscaba entre la ropa dispersa en el piso, la cama y el pequeño sillón que tenía en su habitación, prácticamente tenía todo su ropero afuera, según ella nada era lo suficientemente perfecto como para ponerse esa noche, quería resaltar entre todas, quería volver a sentir que aun dominaba entre las chicas del Mckinley, algo llamo su atención entre toda la ropa, un vestido rojo demasiado corto como para insinuar pero sin llamar a lo vulgar, lo tomo se coloco frente al espejo y comenzó a recordar cuando se lo puso en aquella fiesta que llego junto a Lexy, volvía a tener el vestido de Santana en sus manos, la situación volvia a repetirse solo que esta vez Lexy solo era una amiga y tenia a su morena junto a ella… _- Rachel…te extraño –_ volvia a pensar, las cosas no estaban del todo bien, la morena la había estado llamando toda la tarde pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, no quería dar el brazo a torcer, estaba más que decidida con su postura, sentía que esta vez tenía razón en enojarse asi, aun que la mitad de su cuerpo pidiera a gritos dejar todo atrás y buscarla. _– Este es el vestido definitivamente… fiesta alla voy! –_ Quinn tras tomarse un baño y recibir la invitación de Lexy para pasar por ella, se coloco el vestido y bajo para despedirse de su madre e hija.

- Maaaaa – grito - ¿Dónde están? – busco por el living comedor

- Aquí estamos hija, en el jardín – respondió Judy que se encontraba entretenida pintando afuera en la mesa con Beth.

- Mami mami mami, mira lo que me compro la abuela… pinturitas – le mostraba un mezclador con pinceles.

- Woow! Ahora seras toda una Picasso – beso su cabeza

- Estas hermosa hija… aun que para mi gusto un poco… provocativa quizás – Quinn frunció su frente - no me mal entiendas, no estoy acostumbrada a verte vestida asi –

- Lo se, este no es mi vestido… es de Santana –

- Ya me parecía, llévate tus llaves y por favor ponte abrigo, seguramente mas tarde refresque un poco –

- Ya lo se mama! Volveré temprano – beso a su madre – creo que Lexy ya llego -

- ¿Lexy? ¿De nuevo con ella? –

- No empieces mama! –

- ¿Y Rachel mami? Quiero verla la extraño – un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse, no sabia que responderle a su hija.

- Ya vete Quinn… no hagas esperar a tu querida amiga – se escucho murmurar un "ya basta mama" – después no digas que no te avise, cuídate hija – Quinn beso a Beth prometiéndole que volvería y dormirían juntas.

Ya sentadas ambas chicas en el auto camino a la fiesta Quinn decide prender su móvil, antes de acostarse a descansar unos minutos que se extendieron a horas, la rubia habia decidido apagarlo para lograr descansar mejor, necesitaba desenchufar su cabeza, al rojo vivo estaba de tantas llamadas y mensajes.

- Alguien esta muy solicitada esta noche –

- Tranquila, es solo que apague mi celular y ahora están entrando todos los mensajes –

- Me parecía, seguramente vas a encontrar una llamada perdida mia Diva –

- No me digas asi, necesitaba descansar –

- ¿Descansar de quien? –

- De nadie en particular, solo descansar – miraba su celular mas de diez llamadas perdidas, entre ellas la de Lexy, Santana, su mama, un numero desconocido y Rachel, suspiro seguramente en los mensajes la morena haría su descargo del porque tener el móvil apagado pero solo encontró un "te extraño" solo eso, sentía que se estaba equivocando, que ya no sentía ganas de ir a la fiesta solo sacarse ese disminuto vestido y dormir junto a su chica, volvió a suspirar de tan solo imaginar.

- Que suspiro! ¿Todo bien con Rachel? – Quinn guardo su celular y volteo a verla. – Puedes confiar, no te preocupes en verdad quiero ser tu amiga –

- Es complicado… la extraño pero parte de mi es tan orgullosa que me hace actuar con la cabeza y no con lo que en verdad siento –

- ¿Quieres que regresemos a tu casa? Estas a tiempo… -

- Claro que no, iremos a esa fiesta la pasaremos genial y todo lo malo lo vamos a olvidar! –

- Lo que digas Fabray… lo que digas –

* * *

En la mansión Fabray

Ambas rubias se encontraban aun pintando en el patio, Judy miro la hora y decidió que era mejor cocinar, seguramente Beth ya iba a comenzar a tener hambre, no quería que llenara su estomago con galletitas o cosas dulces, debía alimentarse bien. Tras entrar a la cocina y buscar las cosas necesarias, comenzó a cocinar, sentía un ruido extraño afuera, Beth ya no se escuchaba mas y eso la puso en alerta, corrió para averiguar de que se trataba y pudo ver como la niña se habia sentado en las escaleras que daban al jardín, se encontraba bastante entretenida para su gusto, aun no sabía que podía estar haciendo porque su pequeño cuerpito se inclinaba hacia delante como si tratara de ocultar algo.

- Beth… ¿Qué haces cariño? – la niña se alerto y comenzó a ocultar lo que tenia entre sus manos - ¿Qué tienes ahí cielo? Dejame ver – negaba con su cabeza – Vamos muéstrame, no voy a decirte nada. – la niña se levanto con sus manos en su espalda, camino hasta su abuela y levanto su mano derecha mostrándole un celular.

- Quiero llamar a Rachel abue – podría haber muerto al instante por tanta dulzura, no estaba haciendo nada malo solo intentar marcar el numero de la morena, Judy agarro el móvil y vio en la pantalla un descontrol entre todas las aplicaciones abiertas, en el intento de hacer su llamada habia abierto muchas cosas hasta la cámara para sacar fotos, reía por las ocurrencias de su nieta, para tan poca edad los niños venían aun más despiertos, pensaba.

- ¿A Rachel? ¿te sientes mal? – Beth negó respondiendo la última pregunta - ¿Por qué mejor no llamamos a mama? – volvió a negar.

- Quiero que Rachel venga a ver Nemo conmigo esta noche –

- Cielo Rachel no puede venir solo para ver una película contigo, no podemos molestarla – Beth bajo su cabeza, aun no entendía porque no podía venir con ella, cuando la morena le prometió que siempre estaría

- Pero todas las noches vemos Nemo juntas abuela, además ella me prometió que no me iba a dejar –Beth entro hasta la cocina y judy fue tras ella, la sento en una silla y le dio su vaso con jugo, no podía verla asi, sin más volvió a sacar su móvil y marco su número.

- Hola Rachel, habla Judy – rápidamente Beth levanto su cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Judy aun no podía creerlo, en verdad se había ganado el cariño de su nieta – No no, tranquila no sucedió nada con Quinn… llamaba para pedirte algo, si es posible – Judy se aleja un poco de la cocina y le comenta lo que sucedió con Beth minutos antes, y asegurándole que Russel no estaba con ellas ya que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, que a decir verdad no sabría cuanto tiempo le tomaría. Volvio a la cocina con el celular en la mano, notando rápidamente el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de su nieta, se acerco lo suficiente y estiro su brazo – Alguien quiere hablarte – sonrio y apoyo el celular en su orejita.

- Hola Racheeeeel! ¿Vas a venir a ver Nemo cierto? – La morena reía frente a la pregunta

- Hola monita, claro que si, o acaso piensas que me olvide de nuestra promesa? –

- SIIIII! LO SABIA! – Beth gritaba con gran entusiasmo – te quedas a dormir conmigo cierto? -

- No lo sé Beth… no creo que sea necesario, comemos juntas miramos Nemo y luego yo me vuelvo a casa quieres? –

- Claro que no, aparte mami salió, voy a estar sola con abue… quédate por favor – dolió, dolió saber que Quinn había salido a divertirse mientras ella aun tenía la esperanza de recibir un mensaje o una llamada de su parte, pero Beth no tenia porque sufrir las consecuencias de sus peleas.

- Bueno ahora mismo voy hacerles compañía y llevo mi pijama de animalitos, ¿quieres?-

- No, hoy es noche de princesas… trae el de princesas Rachel, beso – la niña colgó, Judy aun no podía creer como en tan pocas semanas había cambiado su comportamiento, de estar aislada de todos a mantener una conversación totalmente fluida con alguien más, o solo con Rachel.  
No pasaron más de veinte minutos que el timbre sonó en toda la casa y una niña de rizos dorados salió despedida hacia la entrada.

- Beeeeth! Espera no abras aun, es peligroso – corría detrás de ella. Abrieron la puerta y allí no había nadie, ambas se miraron no entendían nada, hasta que…

-HOOOOLAAAA! – gritaba la morena saltando a la puerta de entrada desde un costado donde estaba escondida, había logrado asustarlas y se sintió mal por la cara de Beth, pero luego comenzaron a reír las tres tras el susto.

- Raaacheeel viniste – la niña saltaba al cuerpo moreno y comenzaba a escalar como era de costumbre, Judy al verla intento bajarla pero Rachel rápidamente se negó frente a la acción.

- Dejala Judy, siempre lo hace – "yo soy monita" dijo la pequeña – claro ella es un monito, un hermoso monito al cual le traje helado – los ojos de Beth brillaron frente a una de las tantas palabras mágicas.

- Siiii heladoooooo – se aferraba al cuello de Rachel – no vuelvas a dejarme Rachel – dentro de su pecho algo se rompió, recordaba lo que paso en la mañana cuando Quinn decidía irse, y Beth pedia quedarse con ella.

- Claro que no princesita, aquí estoy… nunca más vamos a separarnos, es promesa! – beso su mejilla.

- Lamento interrumpir este impecable recibimiento, pero será mejor que entremos – agarro el helado e invito a que entraran – gracias por venir Rachel… - sonrieron y cerró la puerta.

* * *

En la fiesta horas después…

- Ya deja de tomar Fabray –

- Déjame en paz Santana, la estoy pasando realmente bien – bailaba cerca de la barra, donde no se había despegado en toda la noche

- ¿Y Rachel? – el gesto de su amiga cambio completamente, sabía que con tan solo nombrarla la hacía caer a la realidad – Lo sabia… ¿en verdad la estas pasando bien? Ya deja de ahogar penas en el alcohol –

- Dije que me dejaras en paz… no tienes idea lo que son mis días –

- Quieres que te deje en paz para que se acerque de nuevo Lexy, eso quieres… - ya estaba cansada de alejar a la morocha, sabía que era un lobo disfrazado de cordero, ¿amistad? Patrañas, sabía perfectamente que no había nada de amistad en sus ojos cada vez que comía a Quinn frente a los bailes que hacía.

- No hables estupideces… solo quiere mi amistad –

- ¿tu amistad? Por dios no me hagas reír, tu amistad para romperla cuando te meta en su cama, estúpida rubia – se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía a Brittany como bailaba con Sam.

- Nadie se va a meter en mi cama hoy, solo Beth que me esta esperando en casa –

- Claro que nadie se va a meter, porque no vas a cagar las cosas con Berry, ya estoy comenzando a convencerme de que ella es demasiado para ti – tomo un sorbo de su trago y pudo ver como sus palabras habían golpeado a su amiga, era su forma de hacer entender las cosas, no era la mejor pero parecía que eso funcionaba – Yo se que no me merezco a Britt, es demasiado para mí y lo sé, pero a diferencia tuya yo intento mejorar todos los días para merecer ese amor… no como tu que te estas comportando como una verdadera idiota con tu bipolaridad… -

- No eres más que una envidiosa y ya no sabes que hacer para lastimarme –

- ¿Lastimarte? Solo estoy diciendo una verdad que ya conoces… sigue asi con ese look de rapidita, que asi mismo vas a perder a Rachel… hasta me das a pensar que Lexy calza justo contigo, tal para cual –

- Es tu vestido Santana… -

- Lo se, pero que necesites salir a despejarte un poco no significa que te vistas asi, es totalmente innecesario, primero culpas a Rachel por lo que le paso a Beth, luego te disculpas y enfrentas a tu padre, hurra bien por Fabray sumo puntos! – Hace gesto con sus manos levantando los dedos pulgares – Rachel te da lugar en su vida, en su casa a ti y a Beth, y al parecer solo tu pequeño clon sabe valorarlo, ¿tienes idea donde está ahora Rachel? –

- No me interesa eso ahora, quiero pasarla bien –

- Pues deberías de averiguar donde esta exactamente ahora, mientras tú quieres "pasarla bien" – imita las comillas con sus dedos – nadie te prohíbe que no la pases bien, pero esto – la señala en cuerpo entero junto a su vaso – es totalmente innecesario, puedes pasarla bien igual –

- Esta es mi nueva forma de pasarla bien, y tú no tienes porque meterte me oyes? – Quinn terminaba con el poco espacio que las separaba apuntando con su dedo en el pecho de Santana – Y si tienes algún problema dímelo, ahora mismo lo arreglamos – Santana comienza a reír, cosa que deja a Quinn con un gesto desencajado.

- Voy a disfrutar ver tu cara de estúpida cuando Rachel te deje por alguien mejor maldita creída – no iba a admitirlo, pero sabía que Rachel no merecía el desprecio que le estaba dando esa noche Quinn, le dolía decir todas esas cosas, pero en verdad creía que su amiga estaba sacando todos los números para perder a Berry. Sin más se aleja de su amiga gritando hacia donde se encontraba Brittany con Sam - … maldito boca de trucha, saca ya mismo tu manos de mi chica! –

- Deberías dejar de tomar – Lexy llegaba a su lado, esta vez Quinn había dejado de bailar, para acomodarse al lado de la barra.

- ¿Otra más? ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila? Solo estoy disfrutando de la fiesta – la morocha no se sentó, solo se paro frente a ella, acomodando medio cuerpo en la barra.

- Porque nos interesamos en ti, y podemos notar que no estás bien Quinn, no seas así –

- ¿Y tú que sabes cómo me siento yo? Aqui nadie sabe lo que me pasa… - volvía a llamar al barman para que le sirviera otro trago – mierda ni siquiera puedo pedir otro trago… hey ¿Qué tal si me atiendes de una vez? – llega el chico a su lado – dame el mismo trago ahora mismo inservible – el chico se alejo recibiendo el mal humor de la rubia.

- Quinn necesitas calmarte… la ira Fabray está volviendo aparecer, pensé que Rachel te había cambiado –

- Ni me la nombres… no quiero saber nada de ella, no esta noche – recibía su trago terminándolo casi de un solo sorbo.

- Wow! Tranquila con el alcohol fiera, ¿acaso tú sabes cómo te sientes? ¿Sabes lo que quieres? – no recibió respuesta alguna – Ya me parecía, creo que será mejor que… - Quinn la interrumpe.

- Bésame – Lexy quedo dura sin entender las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia

- Quinn… no… no creo que… -

- Dime que no quieres, que solo quieres mi amistad, que solo buscas amistad y nada más, dime que no pretendes ir mas alla – apenas la dejo terminar cuando ya sentía los labios de Lexy sobre los suyos, pero rápidamente se separo de ella sin corresponderle, sin profundizar aquel beso, pero había pasado, la había provocado y ya nada podía hacer. Lexy aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Lo siento lo siento lo siento… dios que hice, no no no no, Rachel me va a matar, me va a dejar, Santana tenía razón, no la merezco – el alcohol ya estaba haciendo su parte cambiándola aun mas de humor, lloraba como una niña dejando desorientada en todo ese llanto a la morocha.

- Quinn cálmate… no paso nada, nadie va a enterarse, necesitas calmarte –

- Déjame en paz – se levanta de su asiento como puede y sale corriendo hacia el baño, detrás de ella por supuesto la morocha no le pierde pisada perdiéndose juntas en medio de la fiesta.

La mano se estira lo mas que puede, el celular se habia cansado de vibrar pero no quería moverse, Beth ocupaba su cuerpo entero cuando se quedo dormida sobre ella, la película estaba por terminar, pero aun no quería levantarla, disfrutaba estar asi con la niña. Se corrió un poco y logro llegar al móvil, en el habían llamadas perdidas de Santana, su gesto cambio no entendía que hacia Santana llamándola a ella. Abre la bandeja de mensajes y suspira, debía admitir que sentía un poco de miedo por leer ese mensaje, nada bueno podría ser a las tres de la mañana.

- Deja de cuidar tu jardín maldito enano y ven ya mismo a marcar territorio aquí – S.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**

***Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, aun que no lo crean cuando los leo me dan ganas de escribir y dedicarles un poco de tiempo!**

**Twitter: Rayu . Gutierrez**

**FB: rayu . gutierrez**


	21. Chapter 21

"**Noche de princesas II"**

- Deja de cuidar tu jardín maldito enano y ven ya mismo a marcar territorio aquí – S.

- Sabes que no puedo Santana, estoy con Beth y no me quiero cruzar con Quinn – R.

- O vienes o te traigo a patadas en el culo, tu decides enano – S.

- Yo te extraño mas, por favor veni – Q.

- Ahora mismo voy Santana, espérame en la entrada – R.

Tras recibir el mensaje de Quinn no lo dudo mas, el que Santana le escribiera le parecía raro, pero termino de confirmar sus sospechas con el mensaje de Quinn, algo estaba mal en la fiesta y ella iría averiguarlo.  
Como pudo tomo a Beth entre sus brazos, agradecía que la niña aun no pesara mucho, subió las escaleras y golpeo suavemente la puerta de Judy, no quería ser irrespetuosa mucho menos romper con la intimidad de la rubia mayor, rápidamente Judy al tener el sueño liviano miro hacia la puerta y observo un cuerpo moreno junto a otro más pequeño parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

- Rachel, pasa por favor no te quedes allí – se levanto y fue en busca de la niña – dame a Beth –

- No se preocupe, dígame donde la acuesto, no haga esfuerzos – Judy creía morir con cada gesto de la morena, en verdad Quinn tenia suerte. Abrió un poco mas las sabanas de la cama y le indico donde recostar a la niña. – Muchas gracias Rachel –

- No tiene nada que agradecer, yo ya me voy –

- Ah! Pensé que te quedabas a dormir aquí, ya te había preparado la habitación de huéspedes –

- No va a ser necesario, voy un rato a la fiesta para saludar a Sam y luego me voy a casa, no quiero preocupar a mis padres –

- ¿Vas a la fiesta? – pregunto preocupada, no quería que Rachel viera que su hija estaba junto a Lexy.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – la morena noto el tono que utilizó de preocupación, algo no estaba bien.

- No, por nada… seguramente veas a Quinn. Te acompaño hasta la salida así cierro la casa – ambas bajaron las escaleras y la morena se dirigió a buscar sus pertenencias y ordenar un poco el lio que provocaron ambas chicas mientras miraban la película. - ¿Qué haces? –

- Solo ordeno un poco, con Beth hicimos guerra de palomitas, lo siento –

- Ya ve a pasarla bien, no te preocupes por esto, yo me encargo –

- Pero no es necesario yo puedo… - Judy la interrumpió.

- Rachel Berry… ve a divertirte ahora mismo – levanto su ceja y señalo la salida – sabes que te lo digo de buena manera – sonrió al ver la cara de la morena.

- Viene de familia, no hay caso… Adios Judy – le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió hacia su auto.

Ya dentro del auto debatía sobre la idea de ir, quizás no era un buen momento para cruzarse con Quinn, estaría con algunas copas de más, aun no terminaba de entender como lidiar con su problema de la bipolaridad, no sabía si aun quería que fuera a la fiesta luego de su mensaje, que pasaba si llegaba y la rubia ya no quería verla? O si iba y directamente la ignoraba como lo hizo durante todo el día con las llamadas y mensajes. Se detuvo un poco en sus pensamientos y recordó el mensaje de Santana, "Deja de cuidar tu jardín maldito enano y ven ya mismo a marcar territorio aquí"… _- Basta Rachel, ya mismo tienes que ir a esa fiesta… que gallina soy, Fabray no me puede poner así, además quiero comentarle mi decisión, aun que no es momento… qué más da? Muero por besarla… Vamos bebe, llévame a la fiesta –_ beso el volante de su adorado y antiguo pero bien conservado Mustang.

* * *

En la fiesta

- Quinn… ¿puedes calmarte? – ambas chicas entraban al baño prácticamente empujando a varias que querían usarlo.

- ¿Qué me calme? – gira mirando a Lexy - Me imagino todas las cosas que vas hacer de ahora en más para separarnos –

- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Separarlas? no armes una novela de todo esto, creo que te estás equivocando Quinn, sabes que eso no… - la interrumpe.

- No te creo nada de lo que digas, vas a usar este estúpido beso para presionarme y hacer que deje a Rachel, te conozco… desde que te lleve a esa maldita fiesta no haces más que insinuarte conmigo, me vives mirando o provocando encuentros, ¿me crees idiota? –

- Ahora que te escucho la verdad que si… - paso por un costado del cuerpo de la rubia y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje – Sabes… cuando me llevaste a esa maldita fiesta como tu dices, note como en la mirada de Rachel había mas que amistad, sabia desde un principio que tenia la guerra perdida sin siquiera poder pelear una batalla, pero intente luchar contra lo que siento, porque en verdad quiero ser tu amiga – gira mirando a Quinn, quien ya derramaba algunas lagrimas - pero ahora sales con esto cuando bien sabemos que tú me pediste que te besara –

- Pero tu no te opusiste –

- ¿Por qué me iba a oponer Quinn? Tu me gustas… pensé que ya no estabas mas con Rachel –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Las cosas con Rachel no están bien pero sigue siendo mi novia –

- Pues que pena que frente a una pelea la cambies – vuelve a girar para mirarse en el espejo

- Yo no la cambie Lexy! – elevo su voz

- Eso no es lo que cuentan mis labios Quinn… - no quería que su lado perra se active, pero no iba a permitir que Quinn negara lo que paso minutos antes en la barra. Quinn se pego a su espalda y susurro en su oído en forma amenazante.

- Te prohíbo que abras la boca, salvo que quieras conocer lo que es capaz de hacer un Fabray, ¿me oíste? El que avisa no traiciona – rápidamente los murmullos cerca de los cubículos donde estaban los baños invadieron el lugar, una de las porristas según pudo reconocer Quinn golpeaba las puertas murmurando algo.

- Chicas… chicas apuren su trámite, vamos ya llego! – golpeaba las puertas y varias de ellas comenzaba, abrirse. Cinco chicas con sus perfectos cuerpos cubiertos por diminutos vestidos se volvían amontonar en los vanitorios para lavarse las manos y arreglar su peinado o maquillaje.

- ¿Segura que es ella? – comento una rubia muy bien parecida a Kate Bosworth.

- Claro que si, acaba de llegar esta con Santana – esto alerto a Quinn, quien no dudo en acercarse para saber en que estaba metida su amiga.

- Disculpen – se abrió paso entre las chicas, quienes no opusieron resistencia a la interrupción, era Quinn Fabray - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Quién llego a la fiesta? –

- ¿Quién mas? Rachel Berry… - Lexy comenzó a reír, hablaban como si fuera la más popular del McKinley y ellas nunca se habían enterado.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo tanta revolución porque llego Berry a un lugar? – mezcla de sentimientos la invadían, estaba feliz porque Rachel aun quería verla después del mensaje que le mando, pero con miedo por Lexy y su gran boca, no quería perderla.

- Veo que no estás al tanto Fabray – volvió hablar la rubia – Se comenta que Berry patea para este lado –

- ¿Cómo dices? – la cara de Quinn aun no salía del asombro, como era posible que se enteraran de aquello, a decir verdad no se asombraba mucho, los cambios que estaba teniendo Rachel respecto a su look dejaba entrever mucho…pero si sabían de Rachel sabían de ella ¿no?

- Lo que oyes, Berry es tan o más gay que Ellen Degeneres… al parecer esta con alguien, pero no soy celosa – le guiño el ojo a Quinn, error error error pensaba Lexy que ya podía ver como el puño de la rubia se cerraba dejando los nudillos blancos – dudo mucho que le diga que no a una porrista, al parecer le gustan porque ya van varios días donde la veo pegada a Santana, así que esta noche llevo a esa pequeña morena a mi cama – guardo todas sus pertenencias en su bolso y salió de baño

- No creas todo lo que dice, tranquila Quinn – intento agarrarla del brazo pero esta se soltó y salió despedida del baño. Su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas, el enojo sumado al arrepentimiento, solo quería localizar ese pequeño cuerpo para salir de la fiesta y olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió. Recorrió toda la fiesta y no había rastros, ¿dónde podría estar? Solo pudo localizar a Brittany bailando con Sam, pero no estaba ni Santana ni Rachel, y eso la enfurecía, tenía que confiar en su amiga, pero los rumores eran otros, quizás los demás notaban algo que frente a sus narices no veía. Se acerco a Brittany dejándole en claro a Lexy que se perdiera, que ya no quería tenerla cerca, miro nuevamente a su alrededor lo que duro el trayecto hasta su amiga y aun no podía encontrarlas.

- Britt ¿Dónde está Santana? – la rubia ojiazul levanto sus hombros respondiendo la duda de Quinn – vamos Britt por favor has memoria – detuvo su baile y puso cara seria, al parecer había decidido ponerse a pensar que fue lo que Santana le dijo.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo Sanny me dijo que salía a buscar algo… espera ummm – puso un dedo en su mentón y pensaba, Quinn realmente quería matarla, pero demonios era Brittany! – vamos Britt – dijo una impaciente rubia – No puedo pensar si me pones presión Quinnie… solo se que leyó un mensaje y salió afuera, quizás todavía este allá – Brittany la agarro del brazo y la detuvo – espera ¿Dónde vas? –

- A buscarla Britt… pero no podre ir si tu no me dejas –

- Quédate aquí con Sam y conmigo, ya debe estar por venir – la agarro de la cintura y comenzó a bailarle, no podía decirle que no a su amiga, sabia que un mar de lagrimas con puchero vendrían, y estaba bastante borracha no quería lidiar con eso, no esta noche.

- Maldita Fabray! Voy a dejarla pelada – Rachel la sostiene

- Déjalas, solo están bailando –

- ¿tú ves como la tiene agarrada? – volvía a mirar – Aaaah no no no, yo la mato, ahora sí que la mato! – Brittany comenzaba a menear todo su cuerpo pegándose al de Quinn bajando lentamente y porque no tocando de mas, la morena reía, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan relajaba a su novia, aun no quería que su amiga cortara aquel momento.

- Ya dejalas bailar tranquilas, ¿o prefieres que se lo haga a Sam? – la cara de Santana cambio por completo, aun no confiaba en el chico de grandes labios – me lo imagine, ahora acompáñame a buscar un poco de agua, estoy sedienta –

- Jajajaja, ¿agua Berry? ¿A qué juegas? – aun no podía despegarse de su lugar, en verdad le preocupaba verla bailando así, mucho más luego de ver el beso de Quinn con Lexy, si señores, Santana Lopez vio todo.

- A nada, pero estoy manejando, hoy estoy libre de alcohol, ahora vamos por favor – agarro la mano de su amiga y sin querer entrelazaron sus dedos, ¿Qué le pasaba a Santana que permitía esas cosas? No sabía pero no tenía sentido armarle un alboroto por unos simples pasos hacia la barra, Lexy podía observarlas claramente ya que estaba unos pasos más atrás.

- Huy! Discúlpame, ¿te manche mucho? – la morena soltaba la mano de Santana que aun seguía con los ojos pegados a su chica dejándose guiar por su amiga.

- La verdad que sí, pero viniendo de ti no me importa –

- Y tan bonito vestido que tienes te lo arruine, discúlpame en verdad no te vi –

- Que lastima que no me veas Berry, porque a ti te veo, y déjame decirte que muy bien –

- Eeeh… eeh .. yo … yoo – la morena ya se había dado cuenta que intentaba coquetearle, tarde pero seguro.

- ¿tú qué? – se acerco mas a la morena y susurro en su oído – Hoy estas realmente sexy, hasta podría llevarte conmigo… claro si tu quieres – la morena estaba congelada, como podía ser que una de las porristas viniera a insinuarse de esa manera, como sabían que sus gustos habían cambiado recientemente, esa noche ni siquiera se había producido, solo llevo un jean ajustado negro unas converse del mismo color acompañado por una remera blanca y una campera de cuero, okey hay que admitirlo, gritaba gay por todos lados, sintió un tirón en su brazo, Santana estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

- Aleja tus garras de Berry, gatita – Santana se ponía a un lado de su amiga.

- Así que son verdad los rumores… pero no sabíamos quién era la afortunada, podrías tener mejores Rachel – le guiña un ojo.

- ¿Qué demonios dices? Vete de una vez! – intentaba alejarla con sus brazos poniéndose entre ambas chicas, pero de nada sirvió, las cuatro chicas que faltaban en aquel grupo del baño llegaron de inmediato. "Berry que linda estas" "ven esta noche con nosotras Rachel" "puedes elegir a quien tú quieras" y otras tantas cosas mas llegaban a los oídos de la morena y su amiga, Santana permanecía con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuando Berry era un objeto sexual para las porristas? Debía hacerle un maldito monumento por tenerlas babeando de esa manera, pero no era el momento, debía sacarla de las garras de esas fieras.

- Ya ya ya ya! Dejen de babear con Berry, ella está con alguien más, no hay chances chicas –

- A nosotras no nos interesa – volvió hablar la rubia, quien parecía líder del pequeño grupo. – te queremos a ti Berry, a como dé lugar – la rubia aparto a Santana quien murmuro "atrevida" y abrazo a la morena por los hombros, claramente con tacos podía sacarle dos cabezas de altura.

- No quiero ofenderte, tu eres muy linda pero no busco nada con nadie, gracias – intento irse pero volvió agarrarla.

- Berry esta noche te quiero en mi cama, y lo que quiero lo consigo –

- ¿ PERDÓN? VUELVE A REPETIR ESO! – Rachel cerro los ojos, conocía esa voz, se llevo la mano a su frente la noche recién comenzaba para ella. _– Sabía que no tenía que venir… ¿Quién me salva de esta? –_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**

*** **** Wooohaaa! ¿Que onda Santana con Rachel muchachas!? ¿Hablara Lexy o confesara todo Quinn? **

*** Este tipo de noches me traen muchos recuerdos, jajajaja… muchas gracias por los comentarios! Si se vuelven a portar de la misma manera tan generosos con sus coments seguramente mañana suba otro capitulo!**

**Twitter: Rayu . Gutierrez**

**FB: rayu . gutierrez**


	22. Chapter 22

"**Noche de princesas III"**

- Berry esta noche te quiero en mi cama, y lo que quiero lo consigo –

- ¿PERDÓN? VUELVE A REPETIR ESO! – Rachel cerro los ojos, conocía esa voz, se llevo la mano a su frente la noche recién comenzaba para ella. _– Sabía que no tenía que venir… ¿Quién me salva de esta? –_

- Fabray llegas tarde, yo la vi primero – hace un gesto con su mano prohibiendo que se acerque a la morena, que aun la tenia agarrada de los hombros.

- Oye niña atrevida, saca las garras encima de Berry ahora mismo – Santana con una simple mirada le pide a la morena que se apartara de ahí, mucho mas por ella no podía hacer.

- La que llega tarde aquí eres tú, pero te estás ganando el primer lugar para la golpiza que te voy a dar si sigues tocando a Berry – ambas rubias se enfrentan.

- Oigan chicas no es necesario la violencia, vamos a solucionar esto de…-

- CALLATE! – gritaron a dúo ambas chicas.

- Okey yo solo decía – levanto sus manos como si se estuviera rindiendo y salió de ese triangulo amoroso ubicándose a un lado de Santana.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para amenazarme?

- Quinn Fabray… novia de Rachel Berry, ¿te suena Berry? – la rubia inmediatamente miro a la morena quien solo levanto sus hombros.

- Mientes… es imposible que tú seas la novia de Berry –

- ¿Por qué lo ves tan imposible? Ahora vete no te quiero cerca de mi chica ¿oíste? –

- ¿Y Lexy? ¿Dónde queda en esta historia amorosa rubia? – Quinn palideció, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo aquella chica, las ganas de matarla aumentaron.

- ¿Lexy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lexy en todo esto Santana? – la latina solo miro para otro lado como si estuviera entretenida en otra cosa, aun no estaba preparada para lidiar con ese tema, le daría la oportunidad a Quinn de confesar, después de todo era tema de ellas. – Se que sabes que está pasando aquí, me debes una charla -

- Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que hable con Sue para que te saque del equipo – no hizo falta más amenaza que esa, la chica se retiro pero no sin antes pasar su mano por el abdomen de la morena, Quinn la quedo mirando con la boca abierta, aun no podía creer lo calenturienta que podía ser una mujer con su Rachel, ¿Cómo podía ser que de la noche a la mañana Rachel era la atracción sexual para varias chicas y no solo de McKinley?

- Quinn yo puedo explicarte lo que… - sus labios chocaron con los de Quinn, quien muy gustosamente se encargaba de devorarlos por completos.

- Volvió la familia conejin, consíganse un cuarto pervertidas – agarro su trago y le dio una botella de agua a la morena para poder irse con su chica, que gracias al alcohol bailaba de más cerca de Sam.

- ¿Y eso que fue? – pregunto la morena cuando se separaron del beso.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi novia? – levanto su ceja y la morena asintió – te extrañe cielo, mucho – sonrió y volvió a besarla, aun no entendía los estados de ánimo de Quinn pero una vez que estaba cariñosa iba aprovechar a pasar un buen momento.

- Claro que puedes… ¿Cómo te trato la fiesta? – agarro su mano y se la llevo a la barra, mismo lugar donde se beso con Lexy.

- Aburrida, ya me quería ir pero escuche por ahí que alguien muy sexy había llegado a la fiesta y no me quise perder su presencia, quien dice y quizás yo si pueda llevármela a mi casa – le guiño un ojo y mordió su labio, maldito efecto Fabray pensaba la morena.

- ¿Aburrida? ¿Por eso decidiste conversar con el alcohol cierto? – la rubia levanto sus hombros – hoy por ti mañana por mi… y creo que ya quedaríamos a mano no? – rieron al recordar cuando Rachel tomo de mas por puro despecho y termino siendo llevada a su casa por Quinn.

La rubia aparto la botella de agua de las manos de la morena y se pego a su cuerpo, es verdad que el alcohol te quita hasta el ultimo rastro de vergüenza y despierta ciertos ratones sexuales, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chica y repartiendo besos por su cuello llego hasta su oído susurrando

- Tengo muchas ganas de irme de esta fiesta, pero no precisamente a casa… ¿viniste en auto? – se alejo de su cuello y se acerco a la boca de Rachel, podía sentir como su respiración había acelerado claramente.

- S si… pero no creo que… - trago saliva – no creo que sea correcto… lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa –

- No quieres cierto? ¿Es eso? –

- Claro que no, es decir si quiero pero no así, estas con mucho alcohol en tu cuerpo –

- Oh vamos Rach, estoy en perfectas condiciones… no te voy a negar que tome es cierto, pero me siento bien y complemente consciente de lo que hago – _Okeeey no tendría que haber dicho eso!_

- Aun no salude a Sam – comenzó a buscarlo, las Brittana estaban por un lado, nuevamente podía ver el grupo de las porristas y a unos pasos estaba Sam – Alla esta, acompáñeme y luego te llevo a tu casa si aun deseas irte – agarro la mano de su chica y comenzó avanzar, pero algo de pronto no la dejaba seguir, miro hacia atrás y pudo ver como Quinn se rehusaba a ir - ¿Qué sucede? – la rubia no contestaba, no quería ir a la pista de baile donde claramente estaba Lexy bailando entre las chicas.

- Me hago pis – puso cara triste.

- Ok, ve al baño yo saludo a Sam y nos vamos – soltó la mano de su chica.

- ¿No piensas acompañarme? – volvió agarrarla.

- Quinn en verdad quiero irme a casa, estoy cansada, solo vine a la fiesta por ti – _y por el mensaje de Santana, pero eso no tienes porque saberlo _– solo lo saludo y nos encontramos en la entrada ¿Quieres? – la rubia asintió y se perdió camino al baño.  
La llegada de Rachel al grupo alerto a mas de una, la primera fue Santana que ya no sabía hacia donde atajar, por un lado Lexy por el otro las porristas – problemas baby, ven – le susurro a Britt y se acercaron al grupo.

- Sam feliz cumpleaños! – abrazo al chico y deposito un beso en su mejilla – te debo el regalo, vine a último momento –

- No te preocupes Rach… gracias por venir a compartir conmigo –

- Si quieres te pago un trago – le sonrió, el rubio muy gustoso acepto. – Perfecto vamos entonces… Santana yo ya me voy con Quinn ¿tienen en que irse? –

- No, y a decir verdad ya queremos irnos – miro a Brittany quien tenía varias copas de más por no decir demasiadas.

- Siiiiii… yoooo quiero darle a Sanny una sesión de dulces besos de mujeeerrrr – aplaudió dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, como todo ebrio alargan las palabras, ¿no les pasa a ustedes? Es algo que aun no entiendo del todo.

- Si si baby, cuando lleguemos a casa… ¿Puedes llevarnos? –

- Claro no hay problema, déjame pagarle el trago a Sam, vayan a la salida seguro esta Quinn – la latina asintió y se fue a la salida, donde ya estaba Quinn muy mal acompañada para el gusto de San.

- ¿No piensan parar ustedes ni estando Berry en le mismo lugar? – Quinn giro con su cara pálida, no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo conversar.

- No molestes Santana, solo estoy hablando! – se giro nuevamente para dejarle en claro a Lexy que ya no quería que la molestara, cuando la morocha fue a preguntarle si en verdad se iba con la morena o quería que ella misma la fuera a dejar.

- Yo te traje corresponde que yo te lleve a casa Quinn –

- Claro que no, para eso vino Rachel, a buscarme… porque es mi novia, entiéndelo! –

- Sanny cierto que tu nunca me vas a engañar? – Quinn volvió a girar, quería matarla por decir aquello, se sentía tocada por las palabras de Brittany, pero volvió a mirar a Lexy

- Te voy a matar, ya le dijiste a todo el mundo – apuntaba con su dedo.

- Yo no dije nada Quinn… ¿con que necesidad? Eso te corresponde a ti, porque vas a decírselo ¿cierto? –

- Por supuesto que barbie va hablar, y nadie le conto a Britt lo que hicieron en esta fiesta LLENA DE GENTE – remarco la ultima parte – así como lo vio Britt lo vi yo y vaya a saber cuántos mas –

- Diossss… todo por tu culpa – culpo a Lexy, en verdad no tenía cara Quinn.

- No metas a Dios en esto y hazte cargo de lo que provocaste Quinn – hablo Lexy. – Yo voy a respetar tus tiempos, pero la culpa es compartida, no me eches todo el muerto a mí cuando tú misma me pediste que te besara – la boca de Santana se abrió a más no poder, la mandíbula le llegaba al piso.

- ¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE? – grito Santana apuntando a la rubia.

- ¿Qué hiciste Quinn? ¿Por qué pelean ahora? – cuatro cabezas giraron en su lugar hacia el pequeño cuerpo moreno que estaba detrás de ellas, mas de una quería ser enterrada viva en ese preciso momento.

- Quinn se porto mal esta noche… muy mal – Brittany hablo y comenzó a reír, el alcohol la traía mal pero dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

- Nada… tu barbie rompió mi vestido – agarro la mano de su chica y la saco de allí – me debes una maldita Fabray – Quinn se quedo congelada en su lugar, parecía que no estaba en su cuerpo.

- Quinn… Quinn! – reacciono la rubia - ¿Vamos? –

- Claro… S sii sii… vamos por favor, no me siento bien – tomo la mano de su novia y se fueron dejando a Lexy en la puerta, la morena se había dado cuenta de su presencia y aun no entendía que hacia cerca de Quinn luego de la pelea en el instituto, pero las ganas de irse de la fiesta eran más grandes.

* * *

- Gracias por traernos Rachel, y por ayudarme con esta ebria – miraron a Britt ya paradas en la puerta de su casa.

- Wow! Me llamaste Rachel… -

- ¿Y cómo te llamas enano? –

- Y ahí vamos de nuevo – reía – Mañana necesito hablar contigo – la cara de Santana se puso más seria

- ¿Hablar, nosotras? ¿De qué? –

- No te asustes, no pongas esa cara… solo que recibí una noticia y tome una decisión, quiero compartirla contigo para que me digas que piensas antes de hablar con Quinn –

- ¿Por qué conmigo? Quinn es tu novia –

- Ya lo sé Santana… pero te considero mi amiga, me gustaría hablarlo y que me des tu opinión ¿Puede ser? – le sonrió, quizás así aflojaba.

- Ok Berry, mañana arreglamos! Que descanses –

- Gracias! – salto de la alegría y abrazo a ambas chicas – Que descansen, adiós Britt – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

* * *

Mansion Fabray

- Vamos Quinn, colabora por favor – la morena como podía llevaba a rastras a su chica, demasiado peso para un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero hasta la misma Quinn se sorprendia de la fuerza que podía llegar a tener la morena.

- ¿Te has estado ejercitando? – toco sus brazos

- Digamos que si… ahora si me ayudas vamos a llegar más rápido a tu cama – subieron el último escalón y abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

- Mi amada cama – la rubia se tiro sin pensarlo dos veces

- Dale Quinn, no puedes dormir así, al menos ayúdame sacándote los zapatos – la morena estaba sacando el pyjama de su chica. - ¿En serio Quinn? Despierta! – la movió y nada – Yo me gane el cielo, lo se – comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente, no quería mirar de mas, desde esa mañana en su casa quedo algo querendona, necesitaba el cuerpo de su rubia, pero no en estas condiciones. Dio vuelta el cuerpo como pudo y bajo el cierre de ese disminuto vestido – _sos hermosa… _- acaricio su espalda y volvió a darla vuelta, lentamente comenzó a bajar su vestido y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en sus pálidas y hermosas piernas –_hermosa, preciosa… dios dios concentración Berry!... ok un poquito mas _–

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – una voz ronca la saco de sus pensamientos, pero aun no salían palabras de su boca, sintió como las piernas de Quinn en rapidos movimientos se deshizo del vestido y la rodeo por la cintura empujándola hacia la cama cayendo encima de ella. – Te deseo mi amor –

- No creo que sea correcto Quinn… dios! Asi no puedooo, no estás ayudando – la rubia había comenzado su trabajo en el cuello, golpe bajo, su debilidad, no podía desprenderse de ella quería mas de eso, pero debía controlarse, Quinn no estaba en todos sus sentidos y sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

- Deja de hacer lo correcto y pórtate un poquito mal esta noche conmigo… ¿no ves como me tienes? – agarro la mano de la morena y la llevo hasta su centro, si fuera T-Rex ya se hubiese venido pensó la morena – uummm, estoy asi de mojada y todo por ti – no hizo falta mas, la morena lamio, mordió y beso esos labios que tanto la volvían loca mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la parte intima de su chica por encima de su ropa interior – mucha ropa – se quejo la rubia, y delicadamente la morena tironeo de ella dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e hizo desaparecer su jean también.

- Dios te amo tanto preciosa… - comenzó hacer fricción contra el centro de Quinn, le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de su novia – Daria mi vida por ti… - acelero su ritmo provocando que Quinn se aferrara más a su espalda – Quinn mírame por favor… - la rubia la miro a los ojos y pudo ver como una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de su morena – te amo princesa, mucho – deposito un beso en sus labios, pero corto el beso inmediatamente al sentir como Quinn sollozaba con un llanto ahogado que estaba por salir, paro rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo sintiéndose culpable – lo siento mi amor, lo siento mucho… soy una idiota sabía que no debíamos hacerlo, no así... siento que me aproveche, mírame Quinn por favor, perdóname princesa – Quinn rápidamente se aferro a su cuerpo dejando a la morena encima de ella, no entendía que le sucedía pero algo malo había con su chica.

- Solo abrázame… – pidió Quinn, la morena se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo por la espalda haciéndole sentir que estaba con ella – perdóname Rach, perdóname por favor –

* * *

*** ¿Qué decisión habrá tomado Rachel? Mmmm esto se va a poner interesante! Parece que uds funcionan a base de amenazas con los comentarios, no quiero que me salte la Quinn Fabray perra de adentro jajaja! Gracias!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**

**Twitter: Rayu . Gutierrez**

**FB: rayu . gutierrez**


	23. Chapter 23

"**Rollercoaster of feelings"**

Nuevo día en Lima, una morena se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en toda la cama de aquella habitación, las blancas sabanas cubrían una pequeña porción de su torso dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y parte de su espalda, los rayos del sol le daban una pigmentación en su piel un poco mas dorada, cualquiera que estuviera en ese cuarto podría estar horas viéndola dormir, transmitia paz, tranquilidad, nada podía interrumpir ese ambiente creado, nada salvo…

- Quinn apaga ese móvil por favor… ¿Quinn? – buscaba a su chica aun con los ojos cerrados, el sol quemaba su vista, se tapo un poco con su brazo izquierdo y miro a su alrededor, solo estaba ella soltó un suspiro y decidió ver su móvil, solo fue necesario estirar su mano derecha para alcanzarlo.

- Ahora que vas a estar soltera dime que tengo una oportunidad – Numero Desconocido

- Sabia que Quinn no te merecía… te lo dije – F.

- Enano ven a casa almorzar asi hablamos – S.

- Cuando tengas un momento quisiera hablar contigo…. Por cierto soy Lexy – L.

La cara de la morena era para sacarle una foto, son esos gestos cuando uno sale, toma de mas y al otro dia se encuentra con mensajes extraños en el móvil sin entender que sucedió en la noche, obviamente no era el caso de ella, pero sin dudas algo estaba pasando a su alrededor e iba averiguarlo.

_- ¿Lexy?¿Por qué me escribe y que quiere hablar conmigo?... Finn no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo… pero ¿Y tu quien eres?¿Soltera? seguramente se equivocaron de numero –_ Una puerta la saco de sus pensamientos mientras volvía a leer los mensajes, Quinn entraba con una bandeja llena de frutas cortadas en trozos y dos vasos de jugo natural.

- Hasta que mi dormilona se despierta – la rubia llegaba a la cama dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

- Debería estar enojada por dejarme sola en esta cama, pero prefiero invertir mi tiempo llenándote de besos – la tomo del brazo y la tiro en la cama quedando debajo de su cuerpo, suavemente esconde su cara en el cuello de su chica – Definitivamente este es mi lugar en el mundo – olía su perfume.

- ¿En mi cuello Rach? – Sonreía al sentir como la morena le hacía cosquillas con su nariz cuando intentaba olerla como un perrito.

- A tu lado… - creyó morir en ese instante, la morena no podía ser más dulce porque portaba un cuerpo pequeño, pero la dulzura con ella la caracterizaba. Nuevamente la imagen de ella con Lexy cruzaba por su mente y los sentimientos de culpa, miedo y arrepentimiento la invadían, salto de aquella cama y el gesto en su cara cambio radicalmente.

- Vamos a desayunar – tomo la bandeja y se sentó como indiecito, provocando que la morena imitara su acción apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿Te he dicho que estas muy rara cierto? – Quinn agacho su cabeza comenzando a servir la fruta - ¿Qué sucede? – conocía muy bien a su chica, y su nerviosismo no pasaba desapercibido.

- No sé de que hablas – extiende su mano con el plato sin levantar la mirada – toma –

- Mírame por favor … solo dime que esta pasándote no voy a enojarme – tomaba el plato y a la vez su mano – Mírame Quinn – levanto su vista e hizo contacto con esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

- Mami mami mami… yo también quiero – la morena rápidamente se tapo un poco con las sabanas.

- Uufff princesita – largo aire al sentir como Beth saltaba en su abdomen.

- Bethany ten más cuidado por favor – Quinn corría la bandeja, su tono no había sido el mejor.

- Perdón mami – la pequeña agachaba su cabecita.

- No hay problema… no paso nada ¿No Quinn? – Recibió una mirada dura de parte de la morena, inmediatamente sonrió para demostrarle a su hija que todo estaba bien - ¿Quieres fruta monita? – la niña comió de la mano de Rachel casi mordiendo su dedo – Woow! Alguien aquí tiene hambre – ambas reían, solo Quinn parecía ausente.

- ¿Qué sucede mami? ¿Te duele la pancita? – menos mal que la pequeña no es comestible, sino yo misma ya me la estaría devorando a besos.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me duele la panza? – ambas chicas estaban intrigadas por saber con qué idea loca saldría ahora la niña.

- Porque tienes la misma cara que pones cuando estás en el baño haciendo… -

- BETHANY PUCKERMAN FABRAY – grito su madre algo incomoda viendo como su hija y Rachel morían de risa - ¿De qué se ríen? – levanto su ceja.

- Te lo dije… tiene cara de gases – comenta la niña poniendo la misma expresión, volvían a morir de risa pero esta vez era gracias a Quinn que las llenaba de cosquillas.

- Las amo… las amo mucho – repetida parando con las cosquillas reemplazándolas por besos.

- Bueno bueno bueno… yo no quiero pinchar el globo pero necesito hablar de algo – las mayores quedaron en silencio, definitivamente la niña se estaba rodeando de mucho mayores últimamente.

- Bueno yo aprovecho para cambiarme en el baño mientras ustedes hablan – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn, y le dejo otro a Beth pero la niña la detuvo.

- Gracias por el beso, pero la charla es contigo también – se acomodo frente a ellas y aclaro su gargantita, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero aun así se veía tierna. – Yo se que papito no está más con nosotras, ahora está en el cielo mirándonos – un nudo en la garganta de ambas chicas se formo – y se que está contento porque Rachel esta con nosotras mami… porque él nos ve desde allá – apunto con su dedito el techo - ¿Cierto mami? –

- Así es mi amor – dijo con su voz entrecortada, el tema rara vez se tocaba en esa casa, por no decir nunca.

- Anoche hable con Abu Judy y me dijo que cada vez que quisiera hablar con papito juntara mis manos y rezara que él me escucharía… y lo hice, le conté sobre mi idea y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, porque sabe que eso me haría muy feliz – se quedo en silencio, no sabía cómo seguir, los nervios no la dejaban continuar.

- Princesita ¿Quieres contarnos tu idea? – la niña le sonríe a la morena y asiente – Bueno somos toda oídos… espera ¿No se trata de algún noviecito verdad Beth? – la niña palideció, nunca la había llamado Beth, pero negó con su cabecita – Uuuf! Mucho mejor, no creo estar preparada para eso aun – Quinn sonrió, si que resulto celosa – Dinos monita, no nos hagas esperar más –

- Como decía…. Con el permiso de mamá quisiera saber… - los silencios de Beth mataban.

- Vamos Beth ¿Qué sucede hija? –

- Siquisierassermiotramama… - silencio en el cuarto, la niña había hablado muy rápido y bajito sin poder entender mucho.

- ¿Eh? No escuchamos – dijeron a la vez, Beth bufo debería volver a repetirlo.

- Dije si quieres ser mi otra mamá – la cara de Rachel era una mezcla de confusión con sorpresa mas alegría, por otro lado Quinn solo sonrió frente a la decisión de su hija donde ella no tenía nada que ver. Frente a la cara de la morena, Beth decide volver hablar - ¿Qué dices Rachie? ¿Quieres ser mi otra mamá?, claro si mamá lo acepta – miro a Quinn.

- Claro que si mi amor, pero eso no depende de mí – rápidamente Rachel toma a la pequeña en sus brazos comenzando a besarla mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Beth… y claro… claro que quiero ser tu otra mamá si así lo quieres – ambas sonrieron escuchando la risa de Beth en toda la habitación a causa de los ruidos que hacia Rachel con su boca y el cuello de la niña – Las amo… – Quinn se unía al abrazo – Mis princesas – la morena besaba ambas cabezas y volvía abrazarlas.

- Bueno preciosas, ahora si me voy a cambiar… en cualquier momento recibo una llamada de Santana por mi retraso, dudo que este de buen humor – la niña corría hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su abuela gritando "me dijo que si abue, me dijo que siii" mientras Quinn acomodaba un poco su cama.

- ¿Santana? ¿Dónde vas? – termino de acomodar las almohadas y se sentó en su cama frente a la puerta del baño, la morena se cepillaba los dientes, solo movió su cabeza afirmándole sobre la primer pregunta, enjuago su boca y se seco la cara rápidamente.

- Hoy recibí un mensaje preguntando si quería almorzar con ella, y se me está haciendo un poco tarde como veras – le sonrió mientras peinaba su cabello, esta vez había decidido atarlo en una cola de caballo, cosa que sorprendió a Quinn, no era de llevar esos peinados.

- ¿Y porque no me invitaron a mi también? – su gesto cambio, el tema de Santana y Rachel juntas no le gustaba nada.

- Para charlar… tú sabes – lo primero que pensó fue que la latina la iba a delatar _– maldita buchona –_

- Quédate conmigo Rach… nunca pasamos un domingo juntas – se acomodo en la cama, acción que alerto a la morena, debía salir de esa habitación antes de caer en la tentación.

- No juegues así conmigo preciosa… -

- Aquí nadie está jugando… vamos quédate conmigo viendo películas o simplemente estando aquí, conmigo acostada – acaricio el lugar vacio en su cama, la morena se acerco cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado enfrentándola.

- Me encantaría… pero no puedo, prometí comer con Santana para hablar unas cosas, sabes cómo se pone cuando la hacen esp… - el beso desesperado de Quinn la hizo flaquear, quería quedarse –_al demonio Santana, puedes esperar me debes varias – _pensó la morocha – _Vamos Rach quédate… mis besos no pueden fallarme, no ahora – _el celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el beso, la morena lo tomo y sonrió. – Te lo dije, estoy en problemas – le mostro su pantalla.

- Alo… si si, ya estoy llegando, claro que estoy afuera de tu casa ¿No me ves?... acércate a la ventana – silencio en la llamada trayecto que demoro la latina en ir hasta el lugar pedido – Te estoy saludando ¿Me ves?... claro que no miento, eres una ciega Santana! … jajaja ¿en verdad estas en la ventana? ¿Caíste en mi juego López? … ¿San? ¿Estás ahí? Santana! – Separo el móvil de su oreja y miro la pantalla – Me colgó, ¿Puedes creerlo? –

- No juegues así con ella, no sabes en la que te has metido –

- Nadie puede con Berry – mostraba el musculo de su brazo derecho y levantaba sus cejas – mejor me voy, no quiero despertar aun más la fiera López –

- Claro huye cobarde… por cierto te estás ejercitando y no es conmigo Berry – levantaba su ceja pasando la lengua en sus labios.

- Me vas a matar mujer! – Salió casi corriendo de la habitación, un segundo más ahí dentro seria su perdición.

* * *

Casa López

- Hola Sra. López ¿Cómo esta? – la madre de Santana atendía la puerta frente al sonido del timbre.

- Rachel tiempo sin verte, hasta que te dignas a visitarnos… ven pasa por favor, supongo que vienes por Santana –

- Así es Sra. López, quedamos en almorzar juntas – sonreía.

- Por favor no me digas Señora, dime Maribel o Mari como mas te guste –

- Claro Mari, ¿Sabe si Santana demorara mucho? –

- No lo sé, pero ven acompáñame a la cocina así te sirvo algo de tomar y comer –

- No es necesario, no se moleste por favor –

- Ay niña claro que no es molestia, ven – agarro la mano de la morena pero un tirón las detuvo en el trayecto.

- Ya mama deja en paz a Berry… se nos hace tarde para el almuerzo –

- Tranquila hija solo le invitaba algo de comer, no seas descortés… pensé que iban a comer en casa –

- ¿Y teniéndote a ti de chismosa por la casa? Eso sí que no ma –

- Tu eres hija mía, no lo olvides cariño – le guiñaba el ojo y la morena reia.

- ¿De qué te ríes Berry? – Levanto su ceja amenazante - ¿Tengo que recordarte que llegas diez minutos tarde? –

- Eso no va a ser necesario porque ya mismo nos estamos yendo almorzar – saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se despidió de Maribel. – Es un gusto volver a verla Mari – sonrió, la mujer cayo rendida a sus pies, efecto Berry.

- Ven más seguido cariño, eres muy bienvenida – la abrazo.

- Ya fiera, aleja tus garras del enano – alejaba a la morena - ¿Qué tienes Berry? ¿Acaso largas algún aroma que las tienes alzadas a todas las mujeres en Lima? –

- Pues contigo no está funcionando ¿no? –

- En tus sueños Berry… en tus sueños – abandonaron la casa en busca de un restaurant.

* * *

Luego de Sentarse y pedir lo que deseaban comer la latina se encargo de romper el silencio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso que tienes para contarme enano? –

- Te agradecería que solo por estos minutos dejaras de llamarme así y te comportes como la amiga que busco – Santana supo que la conversación se estaba poniendo seria.

- Disculpa… soy toda oídos – la latina se ponía derecha en su silla.

- En estos días recibí la carta de NYADA – se quedaron en silencio.

- Me desesperas… ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué dice? - la morena se disponía hablar cuando llega el mozo con el pedido.

- Acá su comida señoritas, ¿desean algo más? – le sonreía a Santana, la morena vio el gesto del muchacho y reía internamente, osado fue en insinuársele a su amiga.

- Lárgate muñeco de torta! No tienes chances con este cuerpo ardiente… vete! – el chico se sonrojo y volvió en sus pasos.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable? Solo un poco San… -

- Ya gnomo… digo Berry, cuéntame de una vez que diablos sucede –

- Como te decía recibí… -

- Se se ya sabes lo de la cartita, pero ¿que decía? – le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

- ¿Sabes que te estás comiendo un pobre animal? No tienes corazón… - el gesto de Santana fue claro – Ya ya, te cuento… fui aceptada por NYADA – la latina escupió parte de la hamburguesa ya que se atraganto con tanta noticia – ewww, come con la boca cerrada –

- Deja de hablar estupideces… Eso es genial Rachel, vas a poder cumplir tu sueño – tomaba un poco de agua – imagínate en New York, Broadway… tienes que dedicarme algún premio cuando subas al maldito escenario, "Este premio se lo dedico a mi ardiente amiga Santana López, sin ella no hubiese llegado tan lejos ni seria lo que soy, una estrella" –se perdida en los pensamientos – por supuesto que yo estaré ahí, posando contigo en la alfombra roja, ¿Te imaginas? Vestidos con marcas conocidas, flashes por todos lados, me van a llover mujeres Berry – sonreía.

- ¿Dónde queda Britt en todo este sueño extraño? –

- Britt va a saber entender, seguramente compartamos alguna que otra gatita –

- Me das asco a veces… lamento destrozar tu sueño pero mi decisión es otra – el gesto de su amiga cambio por completo, no entendía a que se refería.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Es tu sueño Rachel –

- Claro que sí, pero lo que paso hoy con Beth término de convencerme sobre mi decisión – su amiga le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando – Me pidió que sea como su segunda mamá, ahora mis prioridades cambiaron –

- Sabes cómo son los niños Rachel, no puedes abandonar tus sueños por una niña, ella lo va a entender y podrás comunicarte o venir a visitarla –

- No solo es Beth, en verdad mis prioridades cambiaron, solo pienso en armar una familia junto a Beth y Quinn… Quinn me necesita y yo a ella, merecemos esto Santana –

- Claro que no, ella no te merece en lo absoluto – su tono de voz cambio a un de enfado, de impotencia frente a lo que escuchaba – debes de perseguir tus sueños, Quinn no merece que abandones esto simplemente por ella –

- Mi sueño son ellas dos, ¿Por qué no me merece? ¿Tú que sabes de eso? –

- Oh Berry créeme que se y mucho, ella simplemente no te merece –

- Así que sabes y mucho, pues dime que me estoy perdiendo, porque hace unos meses defendías nuestra relación frente a Russel y cualquiera que quisiera interponerse, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? –

- Yo solo digo lo que pienso… no voy a meterme en esto –

- Lamento informarte que estas metida hasta la cabeza en esto, aguante demasiado, no solo Quinn esta rara conmigo sino que recibo mensajes extraños y ahora tu que te opones prácticamente a mi decisión –

- ¿Qué mensajes Berry? Muéstrame – Los leyó uno por uno, el chisme ya se había corrido por todos los alumnos de McKinley y al parecer la única que aun no sabía nada era la morena, pero ¿debía ella decirle que pasaba o solo tenía que dejarlo en manos de Quinn? ¿Y si Lexy la citaba para contárselo? El peor golpe que podía recibir Rachel definitivamente - ¿Has hablado con Quinn? –

- ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas y decirme de una vez que está sucediendo? –

- Solo contesta mi pregunta, ¿Hablaste con Quinn? –

- Lo normal, se está comportando muy extraña, anoche quise hacer el amor con ella y se largo a llorar, y esta mañana la sentí distante, no podía sostenerme la mirada… no se te vaya a escapar que te conté esta intimidad Santana, confió en ti –

- Y lo bien que haces Berry… ¿Le has preguntado qué le pasa? – la morena asintió - ¿Y qué te respondió? –

- Nada… como siempre me dijo que no sucedía nada, que ella estaba bien… no la entiendo, ya no se qué hacer – Agachaba su cabeza mirando como sus manos jugaban algo nerviosas arriba de la mesa, la latina tomo sus manos y les dio un leve apretón.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte en Lima junto a ella y dejar atrás tu sueño? – La morena miro y asintió nuevamente - ¿Qué tan segura? –

- Un cien por ciento San, quería contártelo a ti para que me digas que piensas, en dos días tengo que enviar mi respuesta a NYADA avisando que no iré –

- ¿Confías en mi? – vuelve afirmar la pregunta – entonces ya que tu estas siendo sincera conmigo, yo también debo de serlo contigo, puedo molestarte todo el día con mis apodos o haciéndote los días un poco irritables, pero en estos meses te tome cariño y puedo ver que Quinn no te merece, sabes que yo no soy arcoíris puro mostrando cariño, pero sé que hago hasta lo imposible por merecer a Britt… -

- Claro que mereces a Britt –

- No me interrumpas por favor… - la morena se disculpa – no la merezco porque me queda grande, no le llego ni a los talones, pero puedo jurarte que nadie puede amarla como lo hago yo, contigo pasa lo mismo, le quedas grande a Quinn… se que te encariñaste con la niña ¿Quién no? pero son diferentes personas, hay que saber separarlas, y espero que luego de esta conversación no decidas mezclar las cosas y sentimientos, debes de mantener tu promesa con Beth, ella si merece tu cariño al cien por ciento –

- Eso lo sé, pero aun no entiendo donde quieres llegar con todo esto – Santana suspira y aprieta aun más las manos de su amiga.

- Quinn se beso con Lexy en la fiesta… - no había gesto en la morena, parecía ida, sin poder pestañar una lagrima salió de sus ojos cayendo a toda velocidad por su mejilla – Lo siento Rach… lo siento mucho -

* * *

*** Siento mucho jugar con sus sentimientos y hacerlos sufrir, pero así esta pensada esta historia y están a tiempo de abandonarla... en el próximo capitulo quizás derramen alguna lagrima, pero el final (Que aun falta mucho) va a compensar todo este mal trago... se los aseguro! Gracias por los comentarios, asi si dan ganas de escribir! :) **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	24. Chapter 24

"**Jar of hearts"**

- Solo fue un beso, las cosas se pueden solucionar, solo tienes que hablar con ella y dejar que te explique – observaba la cara de la morena quien no hacia gesto alguno – ustedes se aman – al no recibir respuesta de su amiga decide volver a intentarlo – Rach, sabes… -

- ¿Tienes algo mas que decirme? – su cara era seria, vacía de emociones. La latina negó con su cabeza algo desconcertada – Perfecto, te llevo a tu casa… vamos – se paro y dejo plata sobre la mesa para pagar el almuerzo.

El camino a la casa de los Lopez fue silenciosa, Rachel aun seguía sumergida en su mundo, y Santana lo respetaba, por primera vez sabia que las bromas o comentarios estarían fuera de lugar. La morena estaciono frente a la puerta, apago el motor y dejo las manos sobre el volante mirando hacia la nada ausente del momento.

- Rachel… - hablo la latina sacando a su amiga de la burbuja, rápidamente pudo escuchar sollozos ahogados conteniendo el llanto – llora tranquila, lo necesitas – Rachel sintió como un calido abrazo la arropaba y no lo soporto mas, rompió su llanto y se aferro a los brazos, de ahora, su amiga confidente.

* * *

Mansion Fabray

Luego de descargarse con su amiga, se tranquilizo a pedido de la latina y replanteo nuevamente su decisión, se lavo un poco la cara y tomo rumbo hacia la casa de su novia, quien la habia llamado reiteradas veces.

- Hola pequeña – saluda una mujer en la puerta – pasa por favor –

- Hola Judy ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra Quinn? – habla con su cabeza agachada, aun habia rastros de sus lagrimas y no tenia intensiones de preocuparla.

- No cariño, no esta… como puedes notar la casa esta totalmente silenciosa – sonreía pero aun notaba que la chica no le sostenía la mirada, al no recibir respuesta decidió evitar silencios – salió con Beth pero no demoran ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín? Quisiera tener una conversación contigo y aprovechar que no van a interrumpirnos – los nervios se hacían presentes en su mini cuerpo, ¿Qué tendría que hablar con ella? Débilmente asintió y salieron rumbo al jardín trasero.

- Y bien… - miraba a la morena no sabia como empezar, Rachel levantaba su cejas como incitando a que hablara – quisiera saber cuales son tus planes a futuro – aun no entendía donde quería llegar la mujer – quiero decir… luego de graduarte ¿piensas ir a la universidad cierto? - _¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación con Judy? _Pensaba la morena.

- Aun no lo se – contesto algo nerviosa.

- Rachel tuve una conversación con tus padres, y como veras estoy al tanto de todo – _Bingo! Gracias por responder mi duda…_

Flashback

- Oh! Pero que sorpresa! – Judy abria la puerta encontrándose con los señores Berry.

- Hola Judy… disculpanos por venir sin avisar, estábamos cerca y nos pareció buena idea hablar algo contigo – hablo Hiram.

- Claro, son mas que bienvenidos, por favor pasen – se adentraron en la mansión Fabray.

- Bien! Diganme en que puedo ayudarlos – los padres de ambas chicas se encontraban en el living con una taza de café cada uno aprovechando que ese domingo Rachel habia decidido pasarlo sin ellos, por suerte divina Quinn tampoco estaba en su casa, era el momento perfecto

- Es sobre las niñas… no te asustes – Leroy reacciono frente a la cara de precupacion de Judy – Veras nuestra niña en estos días recibió la carta de aceptación de NYADA – Judy sonreía, era una gran noticia

- Eso es maravilloso! Estoy segura que Rachel será una gran estrella –

- Eso no lo dudamos… pero hay un problema – Judy al ver la cara de Leroy lo supo de inmediato

- Quinn… - afirmo la rubia

- No llamaría problema a Quinn… pero temo que cometa un error en el cual no haya vuelta atrás – hablaba Hiram – Rachel esta totalmente decidida abandonar su sueño, quiere quedarse aquí con Quinn y la niña –

- No nos molesta, el tenerla aquí nos gusta la idea, pero que lo haga porque en verdad lo quiere, no por alguien mas… son muy jóvenes ¿Qué sucede si el dia de mañana discuten y se separan? No tenemos nada contra Quinn, es mas, la adoramos… pero como padres es necesario intervenir y asegurarnos que estén tomando la decisión correcta –

- Me dejan helada… ¿En verdad quiere quedarse aquí por mi hija? – ambos hombres asienten – va hacer un sacrificio muy grande y opino al igual que ustedes, no puede abandonar todo ahora luego de tanto esfuerzo… respecto a Quinn deben haber otras maneras de estar en contacto hoy en dia…. Podemos ayudarlas en esto, no están solas – Judy emitia su opinión

- Pues hazle entender eso a Racel… cuando una idea se le mete en su cabeza no hay forma de quitársela –

- No vamos a oponernos en la idea, ante todo respetamos las decisiones de nuestra hija, quisiéramos saber si del lado de Quinn existe el mismo compromiso, tu bien sabes que las parejas funcionan de a dos – aclaro Hiram

- No he hablado con Quinn, desde que vino hemos tenido pocos momentos a solas, pero puedo asegurarles que no sabe de la decisión de Rachel, ya lo hubiese hablado conmigo –

- No le comentes nada, deja que ellas arreglen su sitacion, nosotros solo vinimos para ponerte al tanto de lo que esta pasando –

- Y lo bien que hicieron… hablare con Rachel si no les molesta –

- Claro, no hay problema – contestaron a la vez.

Fin Flashback

- ¿Estas segura de que estas tomando la decisión correcta?

- No lo se – Judy suspiro aliviada, no era que estaba en contra de las chicas, pero por sobre todo apoyaba los sueños de ambas – Me resulta algo extraño hablar de esto contigo… pues no dejas de ser la madre de mi novia – admitia que tenia nervios, pero no quería contarle lo que sucedió, primero por Quinn, luego porque no quería seguir llorando, y por ultimo aquella mujer no tenia porque cargar con sus problemas.

- Esta bien, te entiendo pero déjame decirte algo – la morena asintio –En la vida las personas nos ponemos metas a medida que pasa el tiempo, sumado a los intereses y acontecimientos del momento esas metas van cambiando o simplemente las vamos posponiendo, a diferencia de los sueños, uno de pequeño nace con ellos, algunas mujeres sueñan con un gran casamiento, otras con su príncipe azul, por decirte, pero luego están las personas como tu, que de pequeños tienen en claro lo que quieren reflejado en algo llamado sueños, estoy segura que has dejado muchas cosas en el camino para ser quien hoy eres, Rachel Berry, ¿Crees que es justo para ti misma dejarlo todo aquí? Abandonarlo… ¿Dónde queda todo el sacrificio?, los sueños no se posponen, los sueños deben cumplirse cuando la oportunidad aparece, y NYADA es la tuya, cumplelo Rach, persigue tu felicidad…. Te lo dice una mujer que tuvo que abandonar su sueño por quedar embarazada, y mis hijas son lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, pero aun asi siento que algo en mi no esta realizado – tomo la mano de la morena – Rachel… eres joven, talentosa y con un gran futuro por delante, no abandones ahora! no abandones tu sueño – le sonrió recibiendo una respuesta inmediata con unos ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas.

- Gracias Judy… gracias por aconsejarme como la madre que nunca tuve – se abrazaron siguiendo su charla esperando la llegada de las rubias.

* * *

- Mamá ya estamos en casa – ambas Fabray entraban luego de una larga tarde de compras, Beth se disponía a buscar a su abuela por la casa mientras Quinn dejaba varias bolsas junto a las llaves de la casa arriba de una mesa de estar. Los gritos de su hija la dejaron inquieta, en verdad estaba gritando ese nombre? Debía corroborarlo por si misma.

- Racheeeeeeel viniste! Si si si si – gritaba la pequeña atravesando todo el jardín hasta donde estaba la morena con Judy compartiendo anécdotas y sueños.

- Hola pequeña – se levantaba de su silla para recibir el gran salto de la niña – Pensé que me iría sin verte –

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Dónde? Pero si aun no te he mostrado mis juguetes nuevos Rachie – la morena sonreía.

- A casa porque se me esta haciendo tarde y papito Hiram luego va a retarme –

- Eso no es problema, prestame tu móvil yo hablare con el y le explicare que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer conmigo, dudo que se oponga a mi pedido – las mujeres se miraban sorprendidas.

- Pero mira a esta niña… ¿En que momentos has crecido tanto Beth Fabray? –

- Ya sabes, como dice mamá comer mis verduras debe estar haciendo sus efectos – levanto sus hombros.

- De eso no tengo dudas… - al terminar de hablar pudo ver como la madre de la pequeña hacia presencia en el jardín junto a ellas.

- Rachel no pensé que estarías aquí… intente comunicarme contigo por móvil –

- Lo se, pero estaba en una entretenida conversación con tu madre y no me percate de tus llamadas perdidas – Quinn miro rápidamente con el ceño fruncido a su madre, ¿De que podrían estar hablando sin su presencia?

- Ah… esta bien – frente al incomodo silencio, Judy decide intervenir.

- Bueno muchachita acompañame adentro, ya quiero ver esos juguetes que tanto hablas –

- Pero abue… ¿Y Rachel? – tomaba la mano de su abuela

- Rachel entrara luego… ¿cierto Rachel? – la morena asiente y la niña se va contenta hacia adentro.

- Te extrañe cielo … - Quinn intento acabar con el espacio que las separaba pero pudo notar como la morena se distanciaba un poco retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás, volviéndose a sentar, su gesto se torcio, no sabia que estaba sucediendo. - ¿pasa algo Rac..? –

- Sientate por favor Quinn – se sento frente a su chica aun sin entender nada, podía notar como el rostro de Rachel se tensaba

- ¿Qué sucede Rach? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cuéntame –

- En verdad no se si puedo confiar, ese es el problema –

- Claro que puedes, nunca lo dudes… - un silencio se creo entre ellas y Quinn estaba muriendo de la intriga,su boca se abrió para cortar aquel momento pero una morena se le adelanto.

- Te voy hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad Quinn – la rubia asintió. - ¿Qué paso en la fiesta? –

- ¿De que hablas Rachel? – lo sabia, era su fin…

- Solo dime la verdad por favor –

- No se que quieres que te cuente, fue una fiesta como todas nada fuera de lo normal –

- No estas contestando mi pregunta… solo quiero escucharlo de tu boca, dime la verdad Quinn – la lagrimas de la rubia ya recorrían sus mejillas

- Perdon Rachel, juro que no pensé… no se que sucedió simplemente paso, yo te amo a ti, el enojo y el alcohol son mala combinación lo se, no quiero justificarme con ello pero juro que estoy totalmente arrepentida, tu eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo junto con Beth por favor perdóname… no pensé en ese momento, perdona Rach no quiero perderte – todo aquel discurso lo había dado como si de una carrera se tratase. – solo fue un estúpido beso, perdóname por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes – lloraba arrodillada en aquel jardín frente a las piernas de Rachel que aun seguía sentada. Sentía que eso no era suficiente, Quinn como pudo con su vista nublaba debido a las lagrimas, aun arrodillada paso sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de Rachel aferrándose como si su vida dependiese de ello – no me dejes, no me dejes por favor, no lo hagas –

- Solo necesitaba escucharlo de tu boca – la situación la estaba matando lentamente, sentía como su pecho se le oprimía como si alguien se le estuviese sentando encima, una vez que se tranquilizo en la casa de Santana, escucho su versión de los hechos enterándose que Quinn fue quien pidió por aquel beso. No quería llorar, parecía que por arte de magia la rubia logro congelar su corazón sin lograr sentir algo mas. Debilmente intento pararse pero obtuvo como respuesta que Quinn se aferrara aun mas. – Dejame ir Quinn, ya no hay mas por hablar… vamos levantate, deja de arrastrarte de esta forma… eres mas que esta imagen que me están dando – el tono utilizado era frio, sin sentimientos.

- No no no no – lloraba sin poder tranquilizar su desesperación

- Ya Quinn levantate de una vez – la agarro de los brazos y levanto su cuerpo – Somos grandes y debemos hacernos cargo de nuestros actos… lamento no haber podido darte lo suficiente – se dio vuelta dejando a su ahora actual ex novia en el medio de aquel jardín perdida en sus mismos pensamientos. Algunas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Rachel quien se disponía a entrar en la casa, pero sin que nadie lo notara las limpio con su manga del sweater tomo aire y apareció en la cocina. Los ruidos de un trencito se escuchaban en el living, tomo rumbo hacia aquel lugar permitiéndose ver a Judy sentada en el sillón ojeando una revista, cuidando de Beth que se entretenía paseando el tren en la gran alfombra que adornada el lugar.

- Que hermoso tren princesita… - la morena se acercaba a la niña, recibiendo la mirada penetrante de Judy. – Ven, despídete que ya debo volver a mi casa – la niña se levanto con una sonrisa en su cara, la mejor sonrisa al estilo Fabray que había recibido en su vida, jamás la olvidaría, la niña salto y se aferro al cuello de su amiga.

- Aun tenemos que ver Nemo Rach… quedate por favor – no podía resistirse a esa mirada pero en verdad deseaba irse, miro rápidamente a Judy quien capto el mensaje al instante.

- Cielo ¿Por qué no vas en busca de eso que querías darle a Rachel? – la niña asintió, se bajo de sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

- Escuchame Judy, por favor no le cuentes a Quinn nuestra conversación mucho menos mi decisión – la mayor aun no entendía mucho.

- Pero… no entiendo, pensé que habían hablado de eso afuera – la morena negó con su cabeza.

- Ella no lo sabe, y no quiero que lo sepa… deja que te cuente sola que fue lo que sucedió, supongo que necesitara de ti – Judy asintió preocupada – Toma, este es el numero de mi padre Hiram, yo me comunicare contigo para saber de Beth, no quiero separarme de la niña, Beth no tiene la culpa – la dejo aun mas preocupada, algo estaba pasando bajo sus narices.

- ¿Dónde esta Quinn? – pregunto preocupada.

- Aun sigue en el jardín… - la niña interrumpió la conversación.

- Toma Rachel… quiero darte a copito – aquel conejito de trapo pequeño blanco con el cual la niña dormía de pequeña, gentileza de su padre Noah, el aroma de Beth estaba impregnado en el – quiero que lo tengas contigo –

- No puedo aceptarlo princesita, es muy importante para ti… debes conservarlo –

- Por eso quiero que lo tengas, se que lo cuidaras como me cuidas a mi mami – _mami… _pensó Rachel, su corazón volvió a morir.

- te amo pequeña, eres lo mas importante que tengo – abrazo a la pequeña llenandola de besos provocando risas. – nos vemos en estos días ¿si? – la niña asintió y se separaron del abrazo. Se despidió de ambas Fabray y se perdió tras la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

*** Muchas gracias por lo comentarios... no se a que se refieren cuando dicen que esperan que no caiga en el drama de la mayoria de los fics, quisiera saberlo! ... se vienen nuevas etapas y cambios, pero sin perder el hilo de la historia. Sus comentarios alimentan mis ganas de actualizar! GRACIAS!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	25. Chapter 25

"**I wish I was special"**

No sabe como hizo para manejar todo el trayecto hacia su casa, prácticamente tenía visión nula debido a las lágrimas que caían por su cara, había tomado la decisión más dolorosa que hasta ahora la vida le había impuesto. ¿Había actuado impulsivamente? ¿Quizás exagero respecto a su decisión de terminar todo? Eran dudas que abarcaban la mente de la morena, preguntas sin respuestas, pero sentimientos que estaban ahí luchando por salir, se sentía engañada al dar todo por una persona y que le pagara de esa forma, pero había sido solo un beso y la amaba, ¿Podría perdonar un beso? … no lo sabía, pero de que serviría apostar en ese amor de nuevo si la confianza ya no estaba, estaría pendiente el día completo controlando los movimientos de Quinn, viendo con quien se habla prácticamente tomando posesión de su vida, cuando sabia que la rubia odiaba la gente así. Dicen que es mejor terminar las cosas en buenos términos a forzar algo y terminarse odiando… quizás no estaba del todo mal la decisión, quizás más adelante ambas puedan cambiar, puedan darse una nueva posibilidad, quizás… _- necesito dejar de pensar en Quinn, quizás necesito un cambio… - _se detuvo nuevamente en su auto, podía ver como su padre Leroy arreglaba algunas flores de su jardín y plantaba otras, rápidamente se miro en el espejo retrovisor y vio como sus ojos la delataban _– imposible zafar de esta… vamos Rachel, tu puedes – _se limpio sus mejillas que aun seguían mojadas por las lagrimas, se dio unas palmaditas en su cara comenzando a darse aire para calmar un poco el color rojo en sus ojos, tomo aire para calmar su llanto y aumentar su valentía, abrió la puerta puso un pie en el frio asfalto y supo que no podría ocultar su dolor frente a los dos hombres de su vida… intento cubrirse un poco con su saco y cruzo el jardín saludando a la distancia a su padre, Leroy sin despegarle la vista de encima siguió con su labor, presintiendo que algo malo le pasaba a su hija. Para suerte de la morena Hiram no estaba en casa, aun se encontraba trabajando, no dudo al dirigirse hacia la cocina y tomar una botella de agua, parecía como si estuviera robando aquel pedazo de plástico con bebida dentro de el, sin más subió de a dos los escalones que la dirigían a su habitación, salto en su cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza en posición fetal, no quería sentir más dolor pero debía llorar a Quinn todo lo que pudiera, necesitaba sacar ese dolor de allí, sin darse cuenta entre lagrimas y llanto silencioso se quedo dormida.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir como su boca pedía un poco de agua, sus labios estaban tirantes le molestaban, con su boca aun pastosa tomo un poco de agua dormida, y mojo sus labios para conseguir alivio en ellos.

- Carajo… ¿Qué hora es? – abrió sus ojos – ooooh mierda… me duele! – tomo su cabeza volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, consecuencias de un llanto imparable. Volvió a mirar su reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche, no tenia sueño, no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de tener contacto con la gente ni siquiera con sus padres, no quería bañarse mucho menos salir de esa cama, las ganas simplemente no estaban.

- Pequeña… ¿puedo entrar? – Hiram golpeaba su puerta, recién llegaba del trabajo con la esperanza de encontrar a su hija despierta. Vale aclarar que Leroy como todo buen padre ya lo había puesto al tanto, quien no quiso interrumpir el encierro de Rachel. La morena al escuchar la voz intento callar esas ganas de llorar que volvían aparecer, parecía una canilla… no exagero. Tapo su boca y busco tranquilizarse cerrando sus ojos, su padre al no oír nada ya algo preocupado decidió entrar encontrando a una morena hundida en sus pensamientos. – Hija ¿Qué sucede? – se sento en la cama dándole espacio a la morena. No supo cómo, pero su cuerpo solo pidió los brazos de su padre, en un solo envión se aferro a él rompiendo en llanto.

**Creep – Radiohead /watch?v=pzoppexUOXg**

**When you were here before****  
****couldn't look you in the eye****  
****you're just like an angel****  
****your skin makes me cry****  
**Cuando tu estabas aqui antes  
No pude mirarte a los ojos  
Eres como un ángel  
Tu piel me hace llorar

* * *

- ¿Hija que sucede? – vio sus ojos, podía ver el dolor en ellos como nunca antes, jamás la vio llorar así cuando se cayó de su bicicleta, o cuando trepaba los arboles y se hacía raspones, mucho menos cuando alguien la molestaba o simplemente cuando las cosas no le salían a su antojo, era lagrimas por amor.

- Me dejo mamá… simplemente me dejo – se aferro al cuerpo de su madre y rompió en llanto.

* * *

**you float like a feather****  
****in a beautiful world****  
****i wish i was special****  
****you're so fuckin' special****  
**Flotas como una pluma  
En un mundo hermoso  
Desearia ser especial  
Tu eres tan especial

* * *

- ¿Cómo que has terminado con Quinn? Hija mírame – levanto el rostro de la morena quien solo cerraba los ojos queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla – mírame por favor, dime que sucedió –

- Se beso con otra persona papá… me engaño pero la amo, siento que muero sin ella –

* * *

**but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.****  
****what the hell am i doing here?****  
****i don't belong here.  
**Pero soy extraño  
soy raro  
que demonios hago aqui?  
yo no pertenezco aquí.

* * *

- Sin ella no puedo… no quiero seguir sin ella mamá –

- No voy a permitir que digas eso, ¿Dónde queda Beth en todo esto? Ella te necesita mas que nunca hija… ya veras como las cosas se van a solucionar cielo – besaba la cabeza de su hija. – Solo dale tiempo –

* * *

**I don't care if it hurts****  
****i want to have control****  
****i want a perfect body****  
****i want a perfect soul****  
****i want you to notice****  
****when i'm not around****  
****you're so fuckin' special****  
****i wish i was special****  
**No me importa si duele  
yo quiero tener el control  
quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
quiero un alma perfecta  
quiero que te des cuenta  
cuando yo no esté por aquí  
eres tan especial  
desearía ser especial

* * *

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Tú crees que el tiempo me va a quitar el dolor que siento aquí? – se tomaba el pecho – siento que no puedo respirar sin ella, pero el tiempo no va a borrar todo esto de mi cabeza, mi corazón la ama la quiere perdonar, pero mi mente no me deja avanzar… no creo que el tiempo solucione esto papá –

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Huir de todo esto? –

* * *

**But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.****  
****what the hell am i doing here?****  
****i don't belong here.  
**Pero soy extraño  
soy raro  
que demonios hago aquí?  
Yo no pertenezco aquí

* * *

- Claro que no, haré todo lo posible por recuperarla mamá no tengas dudas de eso… la quiero conmigo, y no voy a parar hasta lograrlo – limpiaba sus mejillas con ayuda de su madre, tomando valor frente a la situación.

- ¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes encontrarte con un rechazo de su parte… puedes provocarte aun más daño –

- No me importa, yo voy a recuperar a Rach, le voy a demostrar que es especial para mi, que tengo intensiones de cambiar –

- Hija no quiero que salgas lastimada en todo esto… - después de escuchar lo que paso entre Rachel y su hija, sabia cual sería la decisión de la morena, se iría de Lima y Quinn no lo soportaría, sufriría con su partida hacia New York, pero le había hecho una promesa… ellas deberían de arreglar sus problemas, aunque su hija estaba por encima de todo, si era necesario contarle, ella rompería la promesa.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura que saldré lastimada? En lugar de alentarme, de apoyarme en este momento no haces más que advertirme –

- Lo siento hija… yo solo quiero que no salgas perjudicada en estas cosas del amor, sabes que tiene que ser de ambas partes, ambas tienen que querer para que vuelva a funcionar –

- ¿Qué es eso que no me estás diciendo mamá? Te conozco, no intentes negarlo – Su hija la puso en el borde, entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo saber algo? La relación es entre ustedes, al igual que sus problemas… no voy a meterme en esto, luego ustedes se reconcilian y uno queda mal parada… no Quinn, no será así pero ten cuidado… por favor – pidió casi con su último aliento.

- Mamá mírame – hizo contacto con los ojos de su madre – Soy una Fabray, no me daré por vencida…no voy a dejar que Rachel escape de mi – Judy le regalo una sonrisa, pero por dentro en verdad estaba muy preocupada por su hija.

* * *

**She's running out again,****  
****she's running out****  
****she's run run run running out...****  
**Ella corre de nuevo  
ella sale corriendo  
ella corre, corre, corre, corre  
corre

* * *

- Voy a irme… ya tome mi decisión – se levanto de su cama caminando hacia el baño, su padre alarmado por las palabras de su hija se levanto rápidamente siguiéndole los pasos colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Piensas aceptar ir a NYADA? – los brillos por la felicidad en los ojos de Hiram eran indescriptibles, no agradecía que su hija estuviera pasando por esto, pero que acepte ir a la universidad y salir de Lima para triunfar en lo que realmente le gusta le dejaba un buen sabor.

- NYADA será más adelante… cuando logre graduarme en el viejo continente – la morena lavaba su cara, la tranquilidad reinaba en su cuerpo, era como si colocaran un chip para cambiar su estado de ánimo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Rachel Berry? – no le gustaba para nada esa idea.

- Lo que escuchas Hiram, me iré a Londres de intercambio escolar, terminare mis estudios allí y entrare a RADA… estudiare arte dramático tres años y luego veré. Solo logran entrar 28 alumnos y sé que yo sere una de ellos… al salir de allí nadie podrá cerrarme las puertas, es una de las universidades con más prestigio, NYADA tendrá que besarme los pies – hablaba al borde de la arrogancia. – No montes un escándalo, sabían que hacer el intercambio estaba dentro de mis posibilidades… lo hablamos a principio de año ¿recuerdas? – como olvidarlo si ellos mismos habían investigado de que se trataba cuando el director del McKinley los llamo para felicitarlos por el promedio de su hija, era para admirar, y les planteo la idea de un intercambio si Rachel así lo quería, pero la morena estaba muy comprometida en su relación con Finn, cosa que les desagradaba a sus padres totalmente, por lo que rápidamente la morena desechó la idea.

- Lo sé, pero… sabes que solo quedan tres meses antes de tu graduación... y no se... - la palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca – sabes que de nada sirve huir, los problemas te seguirán donde sea que vayas hija – de nada le serviría ponerse en su contra, la conocía.

- ¿Quién está huyendo? ¿No querían que pensara en mi futuro? Bueno, lo estoy haciendo… en lo que queda de la semana prepararemos los papeles necesarios y me iré a Europa a probar suerte, conseguiré lo que tanto deseo y me abriré camino sola… espero que no se opongan – levanto su ceja.

- Vamos hablarlo con tu padre abajo más tranquilos hija… - tomo la mano de su pequeña ya no tan pequeña y bajaron en busca de Leroy.

* * *

**Whatever makes you happy****  
****whatever you want****  
****you're so fuckin' special****  
****i wish i was special...****  
****But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo,****  
****what the hell am i doing here?****  
****i don't belong here.****  
****i don't belong here.  
**Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz  
Cualquier cosa que desees  
Eres tan especial  
Desearía ser especial  
Pero soy extraño  
Soy raro  
Que demonios hago aquí?  
Yo no pertenezco aquí  
Yo no pertenezco aquí

* * *

**POR FAVOR LEER!**

***Primero que nada perdón por hacer un capi tan corto… pero era necesario darle un cierre a esta ruptura y mostrarles al fin la decisión de Rachel que podrán o no estar de acuerdo, pero así sigue esta historia para mas adelante todo lo que pase no pierda el hilo.**

*** Leo todos sus comentarios y créanme que los tengo muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir… no me enojo cuando leo algo que piensan, no podría… tomo sus pensamientos como consejos… yo no voy a salir con cosas raras mucho menos voy a poner drama de mas, pero hasta en la vida real tenemos este tipo de cosas, si bien es un fic y uno decide como desarrollar las historias, quise hacerlo lo mas real posible… con cosas que a una persona normal más que nada adolescente le pasan… Quien vive en un cuento color de rosa? El que lo haga por favor que me de la formula!**

*** Respecto al beso, SE QUE NO ES MOTIVO SUFICIENTE para terminar la relación entre las chicas, pero créanme que fue mejor por un beso a tener que poner a Quinn con Lexy en una escena sexual, primero que me parecía algo totalmente fuera de lugar, está bien que la rubia estaba en sus días de no me mires ni me toques, pero no creo que era necesario llegar a ese punto, creo que mas de un fic cae en eso y no queria que el mio pasara por lo mismo, quería mostrar el tema de la infidelidad y me pareció adecuado un simple beso, que en mi mundo señoritas/os es más que suficiente para terminar una relación… creo que no podría estar con una persona que asi sea con un simple beso, pudo preferir a otra persona… algunos pensamos asi, otros no y perdonan ese tipo de cosas… veremos que pasa de ahora en mas respecto a Rachel.**

*** Espero no caer en la trama de los demás fics, la verdad que es la primera vez que escribo uno y como toda novata tengo derecho a tener errores para luego aprender de ellos… pero para eso están ustedes guiándome en lo que les gusta y no, aun que como ya les dije la historia ya está pensada con final incluido (final que ni se imaginan!) tengo muy en cuenta sus reviews, porque yo también leo fics y me gustaría que el dia de mañana tengan en cuenta mi opinión.**

*** Este fic lo hacemos entre todos, por mas que yo les de vida a los personajes creo que sin ustedes los lectores, no seria nada. Simplemente gracias y perdón por extenderme tanto en este tema! **

*** Crean o no los reviews ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir… asi que tómense unos segunditos, solo unos para comentar y ayudar a que esto avance!**

*** ¿Qué piensan de PEZBERRY? LEO OPINIONES!**

**BESOS… GRACIAS POR TANTA ACEPTACIÓN CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	26. Chapter 26

**"It's time to say goodbye"**

- NO! –

- Pero papi… -

- He dicho que no Rachel… no te iras a Londes, no te mandas sola ¿En que estas pensando? –

- En mi futuro… ¿papá puedes ayudarme aqui? – hacia señas a Hiram con sus cejas.

- Rachel seria bueno que también te pusieras en nuestros lugares… debes entender que todo esto es muy pronto cariño – Hiram intentaba intervenir, pero siendo neutro en la situación.

- Rachel… hija, mirame por favor – Leroy se acercaba a la morena que mantenía su postura molesta con sus brazos cruzados – tienes que comprender que no puedes salirte siempre con la tuya, lo que estas pidiendo es algo totalmente descabellado… ¿Cómo quieres que te dejemos ir asi sin mas?, ya se que has discutido con Quinn pero no por eso tienes que irte a la otra punta del mundo… podras enconderte pero el problema igualmente te encontrara –

- No me voy por ella papi… quiero que entiendan eso! – algo frustrada por la situación tira todo su cuerpo en uno de los sillones individuales.

- Juranos que no te es por ella… -

- No me gusta jurar … - sus padres levantan las cejas recriminando un poco de sinceridad – ya ya ya… okey si, ya basta de presionarme… en cierta parte es por ella, otra es porque en verdad deseo darme esta oportunidad, tan solo pensar que estuve a punto de dejarlo todo me da cierta bronca… todo por nada – sus ojos nuevamente volvían a llenarse de lagrimas

- Cielo, nosotros no queremos que nos veas como unos ogros, en verdad nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que tan solo por un capricho decidas irte de aquí… vas a estar en un continente totalmente diferente, sola… Ese es nuestro miedo como padres, no nos odies por eso –

- Jamas podría odiarlos… pero en verdad siento que necesito hacer esto, asi sea por Quinn… necesito volver a empezar y se que solo podre hacerlo lejos de ella, necesito sacarla de aquí – toma su pecho – crecer, vivir otras cosas… si en verdad debemos de estar juntas la vida nos volverá a unir, pero no ahora… y se que no parara hasta que la escuche, la perdone y vuelva a su lado… ahora no se si quiero eso – suspiro profundamente – lo se, ahora no quiero esto, estoy segura – se paro y volvió a enfrentarse a sus padres tomandole las manos – en verdad quisiera que me apoyaran en esto… no es un capricho, en verdad estoy decidida –

- Lo siento Hiram, intente ponerme lo mas firme que pude… pero mi chiquita siempre me tendrá en la palma de su mano – levanta sus hombros.

- LO SABIA! – los señala a ambos con su dedo acusador – sabia que solo te estabas oponiendo para satisfacer a papá… tu siempre estas de mi lado –

- Hey! Aun sigo aquí… - Hiram intenta sonar molesto

- Lo sabemos – dicen ambos, acercándose a Hiram para un abrazo familiar – los amo, en verdad que si – dice Rachel, una de las partes mas difícil tachadas de la lista, ahora quedaba su pequeña Beth.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que Quinn habia podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, si no era la imagen de Rachel por su mente era el beso con Lexy o aun peor Beth llamando mami a su morena. Como todo niño preocupado por ver a su mamá llorando, Beth no fue la excepción, estuvo pegada a ella regalándole besos caricias y pidiendo ver Nemo juntas… nuevamente Rachel por su mente, Rachel viendo Nemo con Beth, Rachel defendiéndolas contra Russel, Rachel cuidando de ellas, Rachel aquí Rachel alla…

-_Basta!... necesito sacarte de mi mente… vete de una vez Rachel Berry, me estas trastornando, como hago para sacarte de aquí? –_ tocaba su pecho –_que idiota soy… es obvio que jamás podre hacerlo, concentrate Quinn… ahora es tiempo de conseguir el perdón de Rachel para poder reconquistarla como se merece, quizás pueda empezar con una canción en el club Glee… hoy tenemos clases juntas, debería de pensar en cosas algo cursis… se que la tengo difícil pero con algunas notas, unos chocolates y estar pendiente de ella puede que logre acercarme aunque sea un poquito… ¿En que estas pensando Fabray?... se siente traicionada y con toda la puta razón… me di un beso con Lexy ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? No valio ni siquiera el intento… te extraño Rach, mi Rach… ya basta de caprichos, de estupideces, debo enfocarme en mi propósito… recuperar a Rachel…_ -

La hora del desayuno ya se le paso, como pudo tomo sus cosas despidiéndose rápidamente de su madre e hija que aun dormía en su cuarto.

- Carajo carajooooo llego tarde… que mierda, pensar todo el dia en ella me esta quitando el tiempo… ¿Qué hago hablando sola? Si si estoy totalmente loca – Asi es, Quinn Fabray hablando sola, por suerte dentro de su auto camino al instituto donde nadie podía verla o escucharla. Por desgracia aquella mañana solo compartirían la clase del profesor Shue, pero la desgracia fue aun mas grande cuando se entero que la morena no habia asistido a clases aquel dia.

* * *

- Hola Judy… ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – sonreía, luego de haberla llamado por la mañana preguntando si podía ir por Beth, quien accedió rápidamente, se cambio y se propuso pasar el dia con la pequeña.

- Hola Rach, muy bien gracias por preguntar… ¿Tu te encuentras bien? – intentaba no tocar el tema, seguramente le estaría doliendo igual o mas que a su hija.

- En perfectas condiciones – sonreía aun mas, no comprendía de donde sacaba fuerzas, pero Beth sin lugar a dudas merecía tenerla cien por ciento entera. - ¿Ya esta preparada Beth? –

- Lo siento Rachel… cambia esa cara niña – Judy reia al ver el rostro de la morena, ni siquiera dejaba terminarla que ya pensaba lo peor – dejame terminar… lo siento porque aun Beth no se ha levantado, no he podido despertarla… es una roca durmiendo! –

- No se disculpe… ¿puedo? – pregunto algo timida.

- Por favor ni preguntes… ya sabes cual es su habitación, sube tranquila yo las estare esperando aquí – Rachel sin mas subió con prisa pero sin mostrar desesperación por ver a la niña, no quería quedar como una loca, sintió un escalofrio recorrerle por la espalda cuando paso frente a la puerta de la rubia, no iba a negarlo, su perfume se colo por todos sus sentidos volviendo a flaquear, pero no podía, no ahora que ya todo estaba encaminado… sacudió su cabeza intentando enfocar nuevamente su camino y se traslado hasta la puerta de la pequeña. Murio al instante, Beth aun dormía algo atravezada en la cama para su gusto, digamos que su cuerpito estaba al revez de cómo dormiría una persona común, los pies los tenia en la cabecera, y su cabezita en el centro de aquella cama, la cual cabe remarcar que estaba toda babeada _– digna hija de Quinn –_ pensó al recordar las veces que su rubia babeo su almohada. Se acerco sin querer asustar a la pequeña por la cercanía de un extraño… si pudiéramos llamar extraño a Rachel.

- Pequeña… despierta – la morena le susurraba en el oído tiernamente, no quería asustarla, y por experiencia propia odiaba cuando la despertaban abruptamente, por eso respetaba el dicho "No hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti". No habia señales de vida…Beth aun agonizaba en sus sueños – princesita… vamos despierta – la movia delicadamente, pero nada. A decir verdad no tenia idea de cómo despertar a un niño pero no le quedaba otra, debía de intentar con el truco de abrir las cortinas, si… la muerte de toda persona que disfrutar dormir. Con una culpa terrible, se levanto de la cama y abrió lentamente una de las cortinas… al ver como el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a moverse no necesito abrir mas, no quería torturarla y de nada serviría levantarla con el típico mal humor Fabray. Nuevamente se acerco a ella y esta vez si logro recibir respuesta – Cielo es hora de levantarse… sino nos perderemos este hermoso dia… vamos despierta que vine a visitarte – la niña con sus manitos queriendo atajar los rayos de sol que se colaban por la habitación, intento abrir unos de sus ojitos.

- ¿Rach? ¿En verdad eres tu? – sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía… en verdad era Rachel?

- Claro que si princesita… ¿Quién mas sino? No me digas que ya me has cambiado Bethany Puckerman Fabray – la niña se levanto de un salto y abrazo a la morena.

- Por supuesto que no mami… pero por favor ya no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre completito, que pienso que estas enfadada conmigo y yo soy un angelito – le pestañeaba rápidamente como queriendo comprársela con la mirada, y les digo que la morena no puso resistencia.

- Dios santo porque eres tan hermosaaaaaaa – se lanzo sobre la pequeña haciéndole cosquillas

- Ya … yaaaa Rach… yaa por… por favor… para para… para que me hare pipiiii… pipiiii Rachhhh – ambas reian pero Beth estaba al borde de quedarse sin aire intentando oponerse contra la morena con todas sus fuerzas pero sin lograrlo – para Rach… me hice pipi… - Rachel paro inmediatamente, en verdad se habia hecho pis? Como pudo corrió hasta la luz, la encendio y miro rápidamente la cama – lo siento… - Beth agacho su cabezita pero algo la hizo subir nuevamente… era Rachel que moria de risa.

- Jajajajajajajaja… Beth tu tu… jajajajaja… tan grande y mojando la cama señorita Beth? Jajajajaja – se acerco lo mas que pudo a la pequeña que mantenía su postura de enfado con sus brazos cruzados por las burlas y algo sonrojada por el pequeño accidente.

- Solo fue un accidente… que tu provocaste… ya deja de reírte! – frunció su ceño – le contare a mamá lo que me has hecho – la morena rápidamente cambio su rostro – ya ves como a ella si le tienes miedo… dominada – salió corriendo hacia el baño.

- Bethany Puckerman ven aquí inmediatamente… aun no he terminado contigo – salió corriendo hacia el baño a darle otra dosis de cosquillas. Judy quien podía escuchar como los pies de ambas chicas retumbaban por toda la casa solo podía reir, aun no comprendía como a pesar de los malas jugadas que la vida podía darle Rachel Berry aun seguía riendo.

* * *

- ¿Sabes que toda tu vida te extorsionare por lo que acaba de suceder en tu habitación cierto? – Beth levanta sus hombros restándole importancia.

- Ni siquiera se que es eso de torsional - la morena reia.

- Extorsionar… es extorsionar princesita –

- Bueno eso… asique no se vale, no no – le hacia un gesto con su mano, el típico "hablale a la mano"

- Es como si yo te pidiera algo y tu no quieres dármelo… entonces a cambio de no contar lo que yo se te pido algo a cambio, como besos por ejemplo o abrazos de esos que tu me das y tanto me gustan… así que vete haciendo la idea de que tendrás que darme muchos de esos señorita – la boca de Beth llegaba hasta el piso del auto de lo abierta que la tenia, como podía jugar asi con ella, era una simple niña.

- Pfff… claro que no lo contaras… eres mi mami, las mamis no hacen esas cosas… – le sonríe triunfante.

- Las mamis somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por un abrazo o un beso… y si hablar esta dentro de mis opciones no lo dudare –

- ¿Con que esas te traes verdad? –

- Parece que si… asique en cuanto nos bajemos de este auto quiero mis abrazos por favor – luego de un largo silencio donde Rachel mostraba una risa triunfadora Beth decide retrucar a la morena.

- Te picas la nariz y luego te los comes… - no comprendía de que hablaba.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién se pica la nariz? – intentaba mirar el camino, pero la frase de Beth en verdad la dejo algo descolocada.

- Lo que oyes Berry… tu te picas la nariz y luego te los comes… como toda niña pequeña – ahora era Beth Fabray quien sonreía.

- Eeeewww Beth… no seas cochina, yo no hago esas cosas! – tapo su nariz como si sintiera algo de asco, en verdad le daba repugnancia la gente que hacia esas cosas, obvio sin contar los pobres niños que no tienen la culpa de hacerlo, ¿Quién no lo ha hecho de niño?

- Claro que si… eres una come mocos… jajajajaja Rachel come mocos jajajajaja – canturreaba

- Ya basta Beth… yo no me como esas cosas, es asqueroso –

- Lo se… pero si tu cuentas de mi accidente yo no dudare en decir esa mentira sobre ti mami – levantaba sus cejas.

- Nadie va a creerte… y no serias capaz, no juegues conmigo asi... ademas esta mal mentir señorita–

- Pruébame… -

- No te atreverías Bethany –

- Pruebame Barbra Berry… solo pruébame –

- Y dime que harias? Es una locura lo que dices, ahora mas ganas me dan de contar tu secretito moja camas jajajaja –

- Vamos, síguete riendo mamita… cuando tia Tana se entere de que eres una come mocos no dudara en burlarse de ti y contarle a todos… sabes que la quiero mucho pero eso no quita que no sea chismosa – levanta nuevamente sus hombros, tenia en la palma de la mano a la morena.

- Pequeña tramposa… -

- No olvides que soy una niña… encantadora por cierto, ¿Quién se puede resistir a mis encantos? – movia rápidamente sus pestañas – Ya ves… hasta contigo funciona – sonreía.

- Ya veo… entonces dime que puedo hacer por ti para que no me mandes al frente con tia Tana? –

- HELADOOOOOO! – grito levantando sus brazos.

- Helado será… - asi comenzó su mañana, con helado… cualquier madre la mataria por darle tan temprano helado a la niña, pero al diablo con todas, ella Rachel Berry y si Beth Fabray le pedia helado, helado tendría.

* * *

- Pequeña… necesito hablar de algo contigo – ya sentadas cada una con su helado en un gran parque.

- ¿Te has peleado con mamá? ¿Es eso? – trago con dificultad, no hay que subestimar la inteligencia según la edad, Beth comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin necesidad de que alguien se sentara a explicarle, se comportaba como un adulto, habia que tratarla como tal en ciertos momentos.

- Si cielo… pero no es sobre eso – no sabia como decirlo, ¿Cómo explicar a un niño que deben separarse por un tiempo indeterminado? Un niño no sabe de esas cosas, mucho menos de los problemas de adultos, pero debía afrontar esta situación. – Sabes que pronto debo de irme a estudiar a otro lugar para ser una gran estrella de Broadway … ¿Tu que quieres ser cuando seas grande? –

- mmmm… aun no lo se – puso su carita de estar pensando en aquello – Quizas doctora de animalitos… me gusta cuidar de ellos… si, eso sere! – afirmo con su cabezita mientras probaba de su gran helado.

- Me parece genial, pero para eso necesitas estudiar, si ese es tu sueño debes de cumplirlo… asi como yo me ire a cumplir el mio, ¿entiendes? – la niña asintió.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo mami?... quizás podamos llevar a mamá también, ella iria encantada con nosotras, aparte no puede despegarse de mi… se pone un poco pesada, lo se… pero es mi mamá – no podía creerlo, no sabia si llorar o reir con las ocurrencias de la niña, estaría de mente si no quisiera llevarlas… hablamos en plural, moria por llevarse a Quinn también, pero la situación era otra.

- Me encantaría princesita… pero no se puede, tu tienes tus amigos aquí, a tu abuelita y mamá… ¿No quieres que se pongan tristes porque te vas cierto? – la niña asintió – no voy a poder verte por un tiempo pero mantendré contacto contigo ¿sabes? Te llamare seguido si tu quieres –

- Deberas llamarme dia por medio sin excusas… empezare jardín y voy a necesitar contarte todo –

- Es un trato… asi como tu me prometeras que me llamaras cuando desees hacerlo – la niña asintió – te quiero Beth… nunca lo olvides princesa –

- Y yo te quiero a ti mami… - ambas sonrieron abrazandose. – aun que seas una come mocos… - rio Beth.

- Okey Beth ya debes de olvidar eso… por favor – ambas reían, la tarde no podía ponerse mejor.

* * *

*** En este cap quise poner un poco de Rachel con Beth, quise desarrollar un poco mas esta relacion que pronto va a ser un punto clave en esta historia. Era aun mas largo, pero decidi cortarlo y dejarlo asi, quizas hoy martes o mañana miercoles estare subiendo la parte que falta y creeria que la ultima para cerrar esta etapa en la vida de las chicas.**

**Lei todos sus comentarios y opiniones detalladamente, por eso mismo decidi sacarle ciertas partes a la historia que las crei innecesarias pero el final sigue siendo el mismo.**

**Lamentablemente las chicas si o si necesitan un tiempo alejadas y hacer saltos en el tiempo, se que es caer en una rutina de todos los fics, pero quedarme en la secundaria (como solemos llamarlo aca) seria quedarme estancada en eso, y quiero que la historia avance un poco mas.**

**Respecto a Pezberry solo queria leer sus opiniones, la mayoria piensa igual que yo... una gran amistad, y asi sera.**

**Todos sus comentarios los tengo en cuenta asique no duden a la hora de querer hacerme llegar algo... muchisimas gracias a todos los que escribieron y aportaron su punto de vista a esta historia, ayudo y mucho!**

**No se amarguen antes de tiempo... es lo unico que les pido, lo ultimo que se pierde es la fé y esperanza muchachas!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	27. Chapter 27

**"****Songbird"**

- ¿Estas completamente segura? –

- Si… la decisión ya está tomada, no hay vuelta atrás –

- Te vamos a extrañar cielo… mucho –

- Yo también papá, pero solo será por un tiempo, vendré a visitarlos y sé que ustedes prácticamente vivirán allí conmigo – Rachel terminaba su desayuno junto a sus padres… -_mi último desayuno en Lima… ya siento que extraño –_ la mañana ya había comenzado en la casa de la familia Berry, luego de una semana entre idas y vueltas con papeles, autorizaciones e inscripciones, lograron que Rachel pudiera viajar lo antes posible y así poder ponerse al día con las actividades Londinenses.

_- A decir verdad mentiría si les dijese que estoy cien por ciento segura de irme… una parte de mi corazón se quiere quedar aquí, con mis padres quienes me muestran todos los días lo importante que soy para ellos y hacen que nada me falte, con mis nuevas amigas San y Britt… dios como voy a extrañarlas, ¿Quién me dirá enano ahora? Sé que solía molestarme, pero ahora esas cosas marcan la diferencia y me van hacer falta, así como los unicornios de Britt y sus historias con Lord. Judy, ¿Quién diría que me llevaría tan bien con mi… ex suegra? Todos dicen que las suegras son unas brujas, pero no se aplica esa regla con ella, es un sol… lastima Russel, pero yo tengo el presentimiento que pronto llegara su momento de decir basta y pensar en ella misma… sin dudas Beth se robo mi corazón y mis pensamientos, digna Fabray… aun no tengo muy en claro cómo abordar ese tema, es una niña y no quiero que viva a base de las ilusiones que puedo crearle, pero es seguro que intentare comunicarme con ella y estar presente si me necesita. Sé que están esperando que les hable sobre Quinn, pero creo que ustedes mejor que yo saben lo que siento por ella… nada de esos sentimientos han muerto, espero que me entiendan, uno a veces por más que ame demasiado no alcanza, y eso me paso a mí, con tan solo contarles de ella ya se me viene el beso a mi mente… ¿Se dan cuenta? Un solo momento malo fue capaz de borrar miles buenos que hemos pasado juntas, ¿Ahora entienden cuando les cuento que la confianza no está? Es una lucha constante, y no voy a negarles que por momentos pienso tirar todo al diablo e ir a buscarla, pero hay algo que vuelve a poner mis pies en la tierra, ese maldito beso… Lexy, no la odio… es feo odiar, pero ojala se pegue en el dedito chico del pie jajajaja, sufro cuando eso me pasa, no podría desearle más que eso… además no puedo culparla, ¿ya vieron lo que es Quinn? Creo que aun estando ciega podría enamorarme de ella, su belleza llega a sentirse. Pero basta no quiero aburrirlas más con mis pensamientos… creo que sin querer deliro y me voy por las ramas… Oh mierda, ya estoy en el instituto… okey la parte más dura viene… deséenme suerte! –_

La morena como cualquier ser humano en su mente tiene una pequeña cajita que denominamos como la cajita de la nada, donde uno inspecciona en ella encontrando nada, quedándose en blanco ausentándose de la vida real, es una pequeña caja que te aísla del mundo sin tomar nota de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, eso paso con Rachel, sin darse cuenta salió de sus pensamientos y pudo ver como sus padres estacionaban en el instituto McKinley. Por supuesto que todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, las clases ya habían comenzado hace treinta minutos atrás para su suerte, lograría no cruzarse con nadie hasta la clase con el club Glee, donde tenía preparada una sorpresa de despedida. Sin más rodeos, bajo del auto se acomodo el saco pasando sus manos por encima, tomo aire y emprendió su camino hacia la dirección.

- Rachel Berry… por favor pasa – el director Figgins se anuncio en la puerta de su despacho.

- Buenos días señor Figgins – saludo la familia Berry

- ¿Preparada para nuevos cambios de aire señorita? – miro sonriente a la morena.

- Mas que preparada… - devolvió el gesto.

- Bueno creo que solo tendrán que firmar unos papeles más, y ya todo quedara en orden para que podamos hacer el intercambio escolar – se dirigía a sus padres, apartando algunos papeles de su escritorio saco la carpeta que le correspondía a la alumna – déjenme decirles que yo estaría muy orgulloso si fuera su padre… es una de nuestras mejores alumnas y es una pena que decida irse ahora, cuando el año escolar está por terminar, la clase del profesor William Schuester seguramente te extrañe… les harás falta en las competencias Rachel –

- Créanos que lo estamos, orgullo es lo que nos sobra por nuestra niña – Hablo Leroy firmando alguno de los papeles.

- Los chicos son muy capaces, sé que mi voz es privilegiada pero ellos harán un gran trabajo en equipo – El ego viaja con ella, en una maleta grande.

- ¿Y qué te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión? Claro si puede saberse… -

- No lo sé, quizás necesito este cambio, estuve averiguando en Europa y hay muy buenas universidades, quizás si me voy ahora logre entrar en una de ellas –

- Pues me parece muy bien… que salgas de aquí y pienses en seguir estudiando es un gran ejemplo –

- Ella solo tiene que preocuparse por estudiar… lo demás vendrá solo señor – hablo Hiram entregándole los papeles ya firmados – Muy bien, ¿Eso es todo? –

- Eso es todo… te deseo mucha suerte en tu nuevo camino Rachel – se levanto para despedirse de la familia Berry.

- Muchas gracias, pero antes ¿Podría hacerme un favor? – el directo asintió y escucho la petición de la morena.

* * *

Clases de español

- Vamos Santana yo se que tu sabes donde esta Rachel… -

- Ya te he dicho que no sé nada de ella… ¿Has intentado llamar a su móvil genio? –

- Claro que sí, pero me da apagado o como si no perteneciera a una línea existente…he ido a su casa y nunca la encuentro ¿Cambio de numero y tú no quieres dármelo cierto? –

- No empieces loca ciclotímica… no me metas en tus dramas Fabray, no sé nada del enano… deja de montarme el teatro a mi ¿ok? – Levanto su ceja – y ahora déjame escuchar esta mierda de clase que luego en las pruebas es como chino básico para mí – JA! ¿Quién diría que Santana tuviera problemas con español? Bueno, es un pequeño secreto que le guardaremos… aun que debería de perfeccionar cuando pronuncia "Orgullo" ¿Ustedes que piensan?.

- "Santana López por favor presentarse en dirección ahora mismo" – el alto parlante sonó en las aulas de McKinley, solo se escucho un "Uuuuuh" el cual fue callado por la mirada de la propia Santana -_¿Y ahora que mierda he hecho? –_

* * *

- ¿Me buscaban? – la latina hacia acto de presencia en la dirección. Su rostro cambio inmediatamente cuando pudo notar que la morena estaba dentro - ¿Rachel? –

- Perdona por la llamada hace unos minutos, pero quería poder despedirme de ti antes de irme –

- ¿Cómo? ¿Hacia dónde te vas?... no has estado viniendo en toda la semana –

- Me voy San… a Londres, ahora mismo. Hoy solo vine a llenar los últimos papeles y bueno a despedirme de mi amiga –

- ¿Es un chiste cierto enano? –

- Me temo que no San… en verdad me voy – levanto sus hombros.

- ¿Se te ha secado el cerebro de tanto canturreo? Tú no puedes irte… no ahora, tenemos que graduarnos y ganar la competencia Rachel, no puedes dejarnos ahora –

- San, necesito hacer esto, créeme… - fue interrumpida.

- No! tu solo eres una cobarde que está escapando de Quinn… déjala, ya se le pasara esa especie de no saber lo que quiere… que no logre afectarte a ti, ¿Vas a dejarle el camino libre a Lexy? ¿Qué hay de Beth? ¿Qué hay de Britt… y de mi? –

- No le estoy dejando el camino libre a nadie San… con Beth ya hable, y bueno con ustedes puedo seguir manteniendo contacto, solo nos separaran unos cuantos kilómetros, pero existen los celulares… -

- Pff… ¿Para qué? Si en lo que va de la semana nunca devolviste mis llamadas!... maldito enano – sentía que la situación la superaba, solo le salía insultarla, no iba admitirlo pero le había tomado cariño a la morena, y veía injusto que por Quinn tuviera que abandonarlo todo.

- Toma… - la morena le entregaba un papel – por favor San agárralo – le toma la mano y fuerza a que lo tome – es mi nuevo número, nos mantendremos comunicadas, nada de esto se cortara… eres mi amiga, debes apoyarme, deja de ser tan dura conmigo – apoyo su mano en el hombro de la latina.

- Solo quiero que tomes la decisión correcta… y creo que irte no es la solución –

- Esto es lo que quiero… y deseo que me apoyes… - le regalo una sonrisa.

- Maldito enano… ¿Dime que harás sin mi? – se abraza a su amiga, iba a extrañarla… defender el culo de la morena se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito.

- Créeme que ya he pensado en eso… no se qué hare sin ti y tus amigas inflables – reía.

- Hey no te metas con mis preciosuras – admiraba sus pechos – ya quisieras tocarlos enano pervertido –

- JA! Ya quisieras tu que yo las toque… ven aquí, dame amor antes de irme – volvieron abrazarse

- Chicas no quiero cortar este hermoso momentos… pero Rachel creo que es hora de irnos – hablo su padre Leroy, ya que Hiram se había retirado hacia el estacionamiento para esperarlos allá

- Papi, quisiera despedirme de mis amigos… ya se está empezando la clase del profesor Shue… y Santana me ayudara con algo – giro a mirar a su amiga quien la tenia agarrada de la maño, y levanto sus cejas sugerentes.

- Ya te he dicho que no tendremos sexo Rach… no sin Britt! –

- SANTANA! – retaron ambos a la latina

- Ya ya ya! Okey solo un rapidito… - los tres reían.

- Dios como voy a extrañar esto! – dejo escapar la morena, sin demorarse más puso al tanto a su amiga y salieron hacia el auditorio.

* * *

Clase Club Glee

_- Mentiría si les dijese que no la extraño, últimamente ocupa todo mi tiempo, el apetito está ausente, al igual que mis ganas de hacer algo, mi cama ahora paso a ser mi refugio… el tan solo pensar que hace unos días Rachel volvió a casa me provoca dolor, rabia pero felicidad a la vez, saber que fue en busca de Beth para pasar su día me llena el corazón… quizás así logre verla más seguido, y quien dice pueda acercarme a ella. Sé que me comporte como una idiota, como una loca que no sabe lo que quiere… pero como dice el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y así me paso, ahora me doy cuenta lo que significa Rachel en mi vida, lo es todo junto con Beth… ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? No puedo borrarme esa noche de mi mente, y si yo estoy así no me quiero ni imaginar ella… pero intentar borrarlo de su mente será un trabajo duro, lo sé. Igual creo que me la está poniendo demasiado complicada, ¿Creerían si les digo que hasta Santana no me habla? Es decir, intercambiamos algunas palabras pero eso es todo… la siento distante, como si hubiera tomado partido por ella. ¿Acaso no era mi mejor amiga? Ahora que lo pienso bien… esperen… hable con Lexy y me ha jurado y perjurado que no hablo con Rachel, que no la ha visto… Brittany no pudo ser porque tampoco ha visto a Rachel, pero cuando las invite ese domingo a pasar la tarde simplemente me dijo que no podía porque Santana ya había hecho planes con Rachel… me mintió, me dijo que no sabía nada de ella… y ese mismo día vino cambiada, ese mismo día se entero lo que paso con Lexy… Santana hija de…- _dos cuerpos entrando al aula interrumpían los pensamientos de Quinn, dos cuerpos demasiados conocidos para su gusto, dos cuerpos unidos por manos que se entrelazaban entre sí. _- ¿Qué mierda me estoy perdiendo? –_

- Rachel! – Anuncio el profesor en medio de la clase – creí que estabas enferma… has estado faltando toda la semana, y es raro en ti – no solo Quinn miraba algo descolocada las manos de las chicas, sino la clase entera, menos Britt por supuesto quien estaba al tanto de todo, y en cierto modo le parecía sexy.

- Si, lo sé… quisiera hablar con usted a solas si es posible… -

- Claro, ven acompáñame… chicos vuelvo enseguida… por favor no se metan en problemas – llevo a la morena a un lugar más apartado, quien lo puso al tanto de lo que deseaba hacer.

- ¿Estas detrás de Rachel cierto? Es eso… quieres quitármela – no pudo con su genio, tuvo que enfrentar a quien se hacía llamar su amiga.

- No puedo quitarte algo que no es tuyo… piénsalo – le dio la espalda, intentando susurrarle algo a su novia.

- No me des la espalda ¿me oíste? – la tomo de su hombro izquierdo y la hizo girar de un solo empujón.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – no iba a frenarse más, la rubia se había ganados todos los numeritos, pero miro a su derecha de reojo y pudo ver como Rachel volvía a entrar con el profesor – agradece que el enano te salva de la paliza que le daría a tu pálido trasero… ahora quítate de mi camino – la aparto abriéndose camino con su brazo.

- Bueno chicos, por favor hagan silencio… aquí Rachel quiere cantarles algo con… ¿Santana? – Miro confundido a la morena, quien asintió rápidamente – con Santana… las escuchamos chicas. – ya paradas frente a todos, la latina le guiño un ojo en forma de apoyo.

**Songbird – versión Glee /watch?v=dB9_rTc3FA4**

**For you, there'll be no more crying****  
****For you, the sun will be shining****  
****And I feel that when I'm with you****  
****It's alright, I know it's right  
**(Para ti, no habrá más llanto,  
Para ti, el sol brillará,  
Y siento que cuando estoy contigo,  
Está bien, yo sé que es correcto)

Comenzaba la canción Santana, quien al escuchar la idea de su amiga no dudo en aceptar, sería la última vez que podría cantar con ella en el instituto, eso la ponía triste pero si en verdad era feliz con su decisión, no dudaría en apoyarla.

**To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right  
**(A ti, voy a darte el mundo  
A ti, nunca seré frío  
Porque yo siento que cuando estoy contigo,  
Está bien, yo sé que es correcto)

Hubiera dado el mundo y mucho mas por ella… por esos ojos avellana que ahora la miraban, esos ojos que podrían enamorar a cualquiera. Quería hacerle sentir que haber estado con ella fue lo correcto, que hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para que en su vida no hubiera más llanto, tristeza… intentando que el sol vuelva a brillar para ella.

**And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before  
**(Y los pájaros están cantando,  
Como saben la partitura,  
Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo,  
Como nunca antes)

Ambas morenas cantaron… seria su última canción juntas, sería un capítulo cerrado en la vida de Rachel, sería un "siempre estaré contigo" de parte de Santana. Sin dudarlo la latina tomo la mano de su amiga y le regalo una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que solo pocas personas logran ganarse. Santana López se mostraba con sus barreras abajo frente a Rachel Berry.

**And I wish you all the love in the world  
But most of all, I wish it from myself  
**(Y te deseo todo el amor del mundo,  
Pero mejor lo quiero para mi mismo)

Casi sin aliento, Santana le regalo el último apretón a su amiga.

**And the songbirds keep singing  
Like the knew the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before, like never before  
**(Y los pájaros siguen cantando,  
Como saben la partitura,  
Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo,  
Como nunca antes, como nunca antes)

No pudo evitarlo… el pronunciar "te amo como nunca antes" movió todos sus sentimientos, no iba a negarlo, la amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo, pero en la vida de la morena era tiempo de dejarlos a un lado, quizás guardarlo por un tiempo para lograr sanar. Lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, con sabor a despedida, a un no quiero irme pero debo hacerlo, a un quizás no vuelva a verte más… lagrimas con sabor a un te amo tanto que necesito olvidarte.

- Woow! Eso fue genial chicas… gracias por regalarnos esta canción cargada de tantas emociones… ¿Quién diría verlas juntas cantando? – les sonrió a sus alumnas, creo que si contaran que Santana y Rachel cantaron juntas agarradas de la mano nadie lo creería. La latina sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar abrazo a su pequeña amiga brindándole todo su cariño y despidiéndose, sabía que al cruzar esa puerta ya no volvería a verla por un tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta el auto? – susurro Santana que aun seguía abrazada al cuerpo de su amiga.

- Gracias San… en verdad gracias, no te preocupes estaré bien! – Se separo y limpio algunas de sus lágrimas – cuida de Britt, y no te olvides de mí… -

- Serás grande Berry… has nacido para triunfar, ve por ello – ambas sonrieron y Rachel partió sin más, no quería mirar hacia los asientos, sabía que la mirada de Quinn estaría esperándola, ahora mismo no podía lidiar con eso… necesitaba irse de allí lo antes posible, no quería arrepentirse.

- Quinn vuelve a tu lugar por favor –

- Pero necesito salir… es urgente – se detuvo en mitad de camino.

- Claro que no, debo anunciarles algo importante… vuelve a tu lugar ahora – quería comérselo vivo, su oportunidad de hablar con la morena se le escapaba de las manos, pero tenía más apetito de Santana quien cruzaba miradas con ella con cierto enojo.

* * *

El timbre sonó, los pasillos se llenaron rápidamente y un cuerpo sonó contra los casilleros.

- PELEEEAAAAAAAA! – grito uno de los alumnos. Quinn empujaba el cuerpo de Santana comenzando la pelea, y hasta ese punto llego la paciencia de la latina. Arañazos, empujones y agarradas de pelo fueron repartidos por ambos lados, Quinn logro desprenderse de los brazos de Santana y deposito una cachetada dura cargada de frustración por la situación de haber perdido a Rachel, Santana quien la recibió de lleno logro ponerse de pie nuevamente y se abalanzo contra la rubia cayendo ambas al piso. La pelea no pudo seguir, el profesor Shue llego de inmediato acompañado por Sue Sylvester quien se encargo de retener a Santana.

- Por tu culpa he perdido a Rachel maldita zorra… - gritaba Quinn agarrada por Mr Shue.

- ¿Por mi culpa? Yo no soy la que se acuesta con cuanta arrastrada se le presenta –

- Aaaggg voy a matarte Santana! – la furia Fabray estaba al tope.

- La has perdido… acepta la realidad, la has perdido LOCA! – haciendo gesto con su dedo cerca de su cabeza acentuando el "loca" – por tu culpa Rachel se va… eres una maldita egoísta! –

- ¿Qué dices? – el forcejeo ceso un poco, al parecer las palabras que salían de la boca de Santana tenían importancia para ella.

- Lo que oyes estúpida… Berry se ha ido, no solo de Lima… se ha ido a la otra punta del mundo por tu maldita culpa… créeme que mi paliza la tienes bien merecida –

- Ya puede soltarme profesor… no hare nada – dudo por un segundo pero Shue soltó a Quinn, y ella misma se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba Santana – ¿Dónde está Rachel? Dime Santana –

- Púdrete Fabray… vete al diablo todo esto te lo mereces –

- Ya dime donde esta! –

- Pues déjame pensar… quizás esté en su casa, no no error mío, quizás este camino a Londres… mmm si, definitivamente esa es mi respuesta, Londres – la palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Quinn, su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse – yo más que nadie quiero ponerte en tu lugar por ser tan idiota, pero no voy a ensuciar mis manos en ti…-

Quinn no lograba caer a la realidad, Rachel se estaba yendo y sin ella. Todos sus planes se venían abajo, donde quedaba todo lo que había soñado a su lado, todas las formas pensadas para reconquistar a su morena… quedaba en la nada misma, pero no podía quedarse así, sin hacer nada. Inmediatamente marco el numero de Rachel pero como era sabido le daba apagado, llamo a su casa entre tanta desesperación pero nadie se encontraba, ya no sabía qué hacer hasta que su pequeña hija se le cruzo por la cabeza… si tenía suerte podría encontrar a Rachel en su casa despidiéndose de Beth, sin más marco mientras salía en busca de su auto.

- Mamá escúchame ¿Esta Rachel en casa? –

- No cielo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada? –

- No tengo tiempo de explicarte, ¿Ha pasado hoy a ver a Beth? –

- No Quinn… Beth acaba de bajar a desayunar… hija dime que… - dio por finalizada la llamada, no se podía demorar más.

* * *

_- Lo sabia…-_ sintió alivio cuando vio estacionado el auto de la morena en la puerta de su casa, pero duro poco al ver como Rachel salía con Beth en brazos, no podía irse sin despedirse de la pequeña.

- RACHEEL! – Grito la rubia corriendo para llegar a su lado y que no lograra escapar – necesito hablar contigo… por favor –

- Ahora no Quinn – miro a Beth pidiéndole con la mirada que respetara el momento, no quería formar lio frente a la niña. Judy entendió rápidamente la situación, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo a ver sus dibujitos en el living, y así poder volver por su hija. Si bien Rachel estaba acompañada por sus padres, quien debía mantener a Quinn en sus cinco sentidos era Judy.

- No no, Rachel por favor debes escucharme… - agarraba el brazo de la morena quien no dudaba en caminar hacia su auto

- Suéltame Quinn… no hagas esto mas difícil – intento zafarse de la rubia pero su fuerza era más fuerte – Quinn ya basta! –

- He dicho que no!, aun que sea dame la oportunidad de hablar… por favor –

- Cinco minutos Quinn… solo eso – Se arriesgo al decirle cinco minutos, creía que con solo un minuto podría caer nuevamente en sus encantos.

- No te vayas… por favor no lo hagas – fue lo primero que salió de su boca, lo primero que cruzo por su mente – Rach te amo, por favor no te vayas no me dejes… dame la oportunidad de arreglar todo esto, déjame sanar el dolor que provoque, yo más que nadie estoy arrepentida de todo lo que paso… no me tortures así – se le partía el corazón al verla llorar de esa manera, jamás había visto llorar de esa manera a Quinn, podría acercarse al dolor que sufrió cuando Beth tuvo aquel accidente.

- Quinn para… no sigas – intento marcar distancia, quería irse de allí, no podría aguantar un minuto más. Sus padres podían sentir el dolor de ambas chicas, pero ninguno de ellos iba a intervenir.

- Rach escúchame… por favor mírame, mírame mi amor – tomaba su cara como podía, la morena intento poner resistencia, pero Quinn logro tomarla con sus manos – mírame a los ojos… se que puedes ver que te amo… tan solo siente lo que te dice mi corazón, escúchalo Rach – tomo la mano y la puso en su pecho – solo late por ti… si decides irte no tendrá más ganas de vivir… no sin ti, por favor no me dejes Rach, no se vivir sin ti.. no me dejes – cerro sus ojos, sentía que el principio de su fin estaba llegando, no le importaba llorar y mostrarse así frente a ella, si era necesario rogarle de rodillas para que se quede lo haría, por amor haría lo que sea, por Rachel haría todo. Podía sentir como la morena solo quería alejarse de allí, pero también sabía que estaba tan cerca de retenerla con ella que sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por un impulso y la beso, la beso como si nada existiera, como si de eso beso dependiera su vida… no quería que fuera el último, no quería que fuera un beso de despedida, ahogada en lagrimas se aferro a los labios de Rachel, no quería apartarse, en ese momento ese era su lugar en el mundo, y los besos su refugio, la morena rompió el beso al sentir que la piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, pero Quinn rápidamente volvió aferrarse a su cuerpo en un profundo abrazo, tanto que podía sentir como ambos corazones chocaban en el pecho de la otra. – No me dejes… no me dejes por favor… quédate conmigo, sin ti moriré – Rachel cerro sus ojos, no quería separarse, su cuerpo pedía el de Quinn, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Abrió sus ojos y con un simple gesto le hizo entender a Judy que ya era hora de intervenir. Antes de que brazos ajenos las separaran de su ultimo abrazo Rachel le susurro en su oído – Te perdono Quinn… se feliz y cuida a Beth… - eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar Quinn, y lo último que pudo ver Rachel. Rápidamente se separaron, la morena fue guiada por sus padres hacia el auto con sus ojos cerrados, ya no lo aguanto más y rompió en llanto mientras atravesaba el jardín de los Fabray, ya no quería oír mas, no quería sentir más… tan solo escuchar los gritos ahogados de Quinn pidiendo que no se fuera, que no las dejara fue lo que falto para que su corazón terminara de quebrarse. La rubia estaba fuera de su eje quien solo quería desprenderse de los brazos de su madre para correr detrás de Rachel, Judy con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantenerla a su lado, quien caía al piso junto a su hija de rodillas para consolarla, no podía hacer más que estar con ella y abrazarla.  
- La perdí mamá… la perdí para siempre – se aferro al cuerpo de su madre.

- Shhh… tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy contigo… tranquila – intentaba darle las fuerzas que no tenia, mientras acariciaba su espalda y lloraba en silencio por la situación que su hija tenía que afrontar.

_- Adiós Lima… Adiós Quinn… - _cerro sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla, su nueva vida acaba de comenzar y sabia que no sería el único día lleno de lagrimas.

* * *

*** Siento un nudo en la garganta por las ganas de llorar… capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal pero más que triste. No tengo mucho mas por decir… solo queda esperar que las cosas buenas lleguen.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	28. Chapter 28

"**Back to back"**

- Cuéntanos… ¿Qué se siente vivir una vida llena de lujos y con tanta fama sobre tu espalda? –

- Se siente bien, no voy a negarte que por momentos es cansador estar de aquí para allá con entrevistas, los ensayos que tenemos todos los días, los paparazzi que me siguen por todos lados… y bueno ahora le sumo que estoy grabando un nuevo disco –

- Impresionante! Dicen que eres la heredera en las tablas de Barbra Streisand, ¿Cómo te siente con eso? –

- ¿Cómo puedo sentirme? Súper alagada, como todos saben Barbra es mi mayor idola, y la verdad que con la obra que estamos montando pretendemos hacer un perfecto trabajo con el música "Funny Girl"… esperemos estar a la altura –

- No tengas dudas de eso… acerca del nuevo álbum, ¿Puedes adelantarnos algo? –

- No sé si mi manager me lo permita, no quiero morir luego de la entrevista Ellen… ¿Puedo? - recibió un gesto afirmativo detrás de las cámaras – Puedo decirte con quien compartiré alguna que otra canción… ya conocen a Demi Lovato – se escuchan aplausos

- Ustedes son grandes amigas ¿verdad? –

- Así es, le comente la idea de grabar algo juntas para mi álbum y no dudo en decirme que si, aparte de ser buenas amigas admiro mucho su carrera y ni hablar de las canciones, me las se todas – ambas reían.

- ¿Qué puedes decirnos acerca de tu corazón? ¿Hay alguien que se adueño de el? –

- ¿Hace falta responderte? – pregunto en un tono de broma.

- Pues… después de ver estas fotos – mostro una en la gran pantalla detrás de ellas, todos en el estudio suspiraron con un "Aaaawwww" – creo que hablan por sí solas ¿no? -

- No hace falta agregar nada mas… pero la verdad que esa noche fue estresante pero sin perder el brillo del humor –

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Como todos pueden ver esa noche fuimos a cenar con unas amigos a Little Dom's… tu sabes lo que sucede cuando los paparazzi se enteran donde estas comiendo o tan solo pasando un buen momento en algún sitio de la ciudad, no fue la excepción. Cuando salimos de aquel lugar una avalancha de hombres con sus respectivas cámaras salieron al asecho, reconozco que me asuste un poco pero como muestra la foto ella me abrazo y me alejo de todo ese drama. – Sonreía – mentiría si dijese que no me protege, siempre está en el momento justo… esa noche la note enfadada y con los demás chicos comenzamos a reír cuando grito "dejen a mis amigos en paz"… es muy raro verla enfadada, yo la veía realmente tierna –

- Se puede decir que es amor entonces –

- Un amor que empezó en el instituto… quizás fue complicado por el medio donde estamos mantener una relación asi, pero luego de un dia complicado llego a casa y mis dos mujeres favoritas me esperan con la cena y alguna película para disfrutar juntas… definitivamente es amor –

- Y se nota!... Bueno es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por haber venido… un aplauso para Rachel Berry – la audiencia se puso de pie aplaudiendo a la gran estrella del momento…

* * *

- ¿Qué mierda?... aaaaggg – el despertador sonaba marcando las ocho de la mañana, una Rachel perezosa con algo de dolor de cabeza intento por sus medios recorrer la cama para alcanzarlo pero algo la detuvo en el trayecto, una mano pasaba por su cintura impidiendo que lograra estirarse. Entre la desprolijidad de la cama esa mañana podía verse una melena rubia ocupando la almohada compañera, sin ser muy brusca movió el cuerpo de su lado y termino con el ruidoso despertador. – Hey! Es hora que despiertes… debes irte a tu casa – volvió a mover el cuerpo que la acompañaba.

- Un ratito más… por favor – pidió una rubia algo somnolienta.

- Conoces mis reglas… anda, vístete y vete – volvió acostarse luego de acomodar un poco su cama.

- Pero quisiera quedarme… ¿Por qué eres asi? –

- Menos conversación y más acción… - le dio la espalda tapándose hasta el cuello.

- Si quieres acción yo puedo dártela… - comenzó a pegarse al cuerpo moreno besando toda su espalda.

- Dije que no... pensé que había sido clara anoche -

- Lo fuiste, pero quiero otra ronda de ti - dijo sin parar sus movimientos

- He dicho que no… ya déjame dormir, intenta no hacer mucho ruido al irte – sin más volvió a su sueño. La rubia tomo sus pertenencias se vistió rápidamente con un notable enfado y golpeo la puerta como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí.

* * *

- Hasta que despiertas! Tenía planes para hacer contigo pero la noche te trae mal mujer – Rachel entraba en la cocina.

- Por favor intenta no hablar fuerte… siento que la cabeza me va a estallar – abrió la heladera para sentir un poco de frio en su rostro, y tomar una botella de agua.

- Calavera no chilla… nadie te mande a llegar en ese estado a casa – reprochaba.

- Ya calla un poco Santana… no estoy de ánimos para escucharte ahora mismo. – tomaba una pastilla.

- Nunca estas de ánimos… si no es porque llegas toda borracha a casa es porque andas detrás de alguna pollera… nunca podemos compartir algún almuerzo o tarde juntas – terminaba con su almuerzo y se disponía a lavar las cosas que utilizo.

- ¿Qué has cocinado? – con tan solo sentir el olor se le revolvía un poco el estomago

- ¿Crees que te cocine a ti? Estas muy equivocada enano… solo fui a comprar un poco de comida china, en aquella bolsa hay poco para ti… si no la quieres por favor guárdala en la heladera – indicaba.

- La guardare… ahora no puedo ni sentir el olor – la latina cerro el grifo de la canilla, seco un poco sus manos y se dio media vuelta quedando apoyada en la mesada con sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa vida Rachel? –

- No empieces Santana! – levanto su mano negándose a la conversación y se dirigió hacia el living. Su amiga sin perderle el paso, la siguió como de costumbre antes de empezar siempre con la misma batalla.

- "No empieces Santana" – repetía las palabras de la morena en tono de burla – No me grites Santana, no te metas Santana, déjame en paz Santana… Santana esto Santana lo otro. Me tienes harta! –

- Nadie te esta pidiendo que me arregles la vida ¿sabes? – hacia zapping en la televisión sin prestarle atención.

- Se supone que somos amigas… es mi deber hablar contigo de las cosas que veo mal – viendo que la morena no le prestaba atención apago el televisor.

- Hey estaba viendo ese programa… devuélveme el control – hizo el amague de quitárselo.

- NO! vamos hablar, ahora mismo… no puedes seguir asi, sales noche por medio por no decir todas las noches, siempre llegas con una diferente… ni hablar de tus rollos con las rubias, sin olvidar al par que tienes fija… esas dos no dejan de llamarte a toda hora, ¿Y quién tiene que dar la cara mintiendo por ti? YO!... y para tu información me estoy cansando de todo esto. –

- Nadie te pide que lo hagas ¿ok? – seguía con su postura de enfado con sus brazos cruzados en aquel sillón de una cómoda pero acogedora sala.

- Si no lo hiciera tu estarías en grandes problemas con mujeres.. ¿Qué te sucede? Ya comienzas a cansarme con tu lema "Hay muchas mujeres en este mundo para disfrutar, no voy atarme a una sola"… no haces más que pasearte con cuanta tipa se te cruce, ¿Dónde quedo Rachel Berry que yo conocía? –

- En Lima… y no volverá –

- Cierto, la dejaste en Lima junto con Quinn –

- CIERRA LA BOCA SANTANA! – se levanto del sillón encarando a su amiga – ME TIENES HARTA! –

- No me callo nada… sales por la noche, se te ha dado la costumbre de beber, no te alimentas bien, pareces un alma en pena… no haces nada por ti ni por tus sueños… reacciona Rachel! –

- No tengo porque seguir escuchándote – tomo su bolso junto a su móvil.

- Gracias!... gracias por hacerme vivir esta mierda de vida contigo… estoy cansada de juntar tus trozos por la mañana, cubrirte en todas tus mentiras y tener que contenerme de hacer cosas aquí porque siempre hay alguna zorra en tu cama o rondando por la casa –

- SI TAN CANSADA ESTAS, VETE! LARGATE DE MI CASA, DE MI VIDA Y DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – la morena cerro sus ojos reprochándose internamente por ser tan bruta y no morderse la lengua al momento de discutir con su amiga. Este tipo de situaciones la ponían al borde logrando sacar lo peor de ella… y sin querer ese día Santana había sido el punto de descargo. – Lo siento… lo siento en verdad San… sabes que no quise decirlo – seguía los pasos de su amiga, quien ahora era ella la que se colocaba su chaqueta tomando su móvil.

- Pero lo dijiste… - dio un golpe con la puerta, el segundo en el día pensó la morena. Su vida se le estaba yendo al diablo literalmente.

* * *

_- Vida… ¿es esto una vida? Definitivamente no es la que soñé para mí, pero es la que hoy vivo. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que abandone Lima, nada salió como lo esperaba, creo que no hace falta que se los diga, claro está!. Logre graduarme con buen promedio en Londres, pero nada de eso alcanzo… tras olvidarme parte de la letra en la canción de mi presentación, no me volvieron a permitir intentarlo de nuevo, lo cual me dejo fuera de RADA alejándome de mi sueños, pero sin darme por vencida en aquel momento tome mi maletas junto a mis pertenencias y me largue hacia Nueva York, aun tenía como opción NYADA… mi paso por allí fue sin destacarme más de la cuenta, algo en mi faltaba y no me dejaba darlo al cien por ciento, perjudicando en mis notas. Logre recibirme pero sin tener muchas opciones con audiciones… pude obtener alguna que otra, permitiéndome hacer papeles secundarios, pero nunca llegue a las tablas de la mano de un gran personaje principal. Mis sueños comenzaron a venirse abajo, pero por suerte tuve a Santana dentro de mi vida… ¿Cómo pude tratarla así? Soy una bruta… ella llego el mismo año que yo a Nueva York, pero a diferencia de ella, cuando se entero que me iria a probar suerte en NYADA, no lo dudo intentando entrar en alguna universidad aquí, para poder estar juntas, como saben todo lo que quiere lo consigue, entro a una prestigiosa universidad de medicina, y hoy podemos referirnos a ella como la gran Doctora López que es, dentro de la medicina ella es especialista en Medico clínico, lo cual poca veces puedo verla en casa, de ahí el planto sobre pasar poco tiempo juntas. Ella con sus urgencias, y con mis salidas nocturnas… y bueno también trabajo, hay que pagar las cuentas ¿No?, el haber estado en NYADA me sirvió para poder clases de canto, hoy en día tengo seis alumnas, dos niñas de unos cinco o seis años, una de ocho… quien me recuerda mucho a ella, mejor no toquemos ese tema, y tres chicas más que abarcan entre los quince y veinte años.  
Vivimos sola si es lo que se preguntan, San podría vivir en un lugar más amplio si así lo quisiese, como les conté con el trabajo que tiene no pasa necesidades, pero entre estar sola en un amplio piso a estar conmigo, decide quedarse aquí, aun que poco nos vemos. No se asusten por Britt, a ella también le está yendo muy bien, luego de una gran discusión por decidir quedarse un año más en el instituto McKinley forzando a que Santana se viniera sin ella, asistió a una academia de danza logrando ser la mejor de su clase… hoy en día se encuentra de gira, por eso no pudieron verla metida en nuestra pelea con San, pues ella siempre intenta apaciguar las aguas evitando que nos lastimemos verbalmente, ya saben como es Britt… como les contaba mi hermosa rubia ojiazul esta de gira, si como leen! De gira con la famosísima Rihanna… cuando nos lo conto no podíamos creerlo, ¿Se imaginan recorrer el mundo junto a una estrella en la música haciendo lo que amas? En su caso bailar… No es su primera vez, antes ya había bailado en algunos conciertos con Beyonce, si chicas… leen bien, Britt se nos va para arriba! Una más del grupo que se ausenta mucho por estos lados, dejando a San algo deprimida, pero todas las noches nos comunicamos via Skype o nos llama cuando llega al hotel para contarnos su día y comentarles el nuestro.  
No me quejo, pero diariamente pienso que sería de mi si aun permaneciera en Lima, o si hubiese hecho borrón y cuenta nueva trayéndolas aquí, junto a mi… pero no quiero pensarlo. Todas las noches me duermo con esa pregunta en mi mente ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?_

Su móvil sonando por toda la casa la saco que sus pensamientos diarios, rápidamente corrió hacia el con la esperanza que fuera su amiga, pero al ver la pantalla su ilusión cayo al piso.

- Alo… - comenzó la llamada

- Hola preciosura… ¿Cómo arrancaste el dia? – una voz sensual hablaba del otro lado, claramente una mujer.

- Normal… acabo de levantarme, y me está dando un poco de hambre ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás comida china es buena opción –

- ¿Santana cierto? –

- ¿Quién más? – ambas rieron – no sé qué haría sin ella. –

- Morirías de hambre cielo – no se lo diría, pero la ponía algo incomoda cuando la llamaba "cielo", recuerdos golpeaban su mente y no le gustaba nada.

- Dime, ¿a que debo tu llamado? – cambio de tema.

- ¿Te molesto? –

- Por supuesto que no!... solo pensé que había sucedido algo – dijo colocándose el celular entre su hombro y oreja para intentar sacar la comida de la heladera y colocarla en un plato.

- No, solo quería saber de ti… anoche no respondiste mis mensajes, tenía muchas ganas de verte –

- Perdona, me acosté temprano… me quede viendo una película con San y me quede dormida en el sillón – mintió, pero la muchacha no tenia porque saberlo.

- Me imagine… Bueno ¿Ya estás por comer? –

- En eso estoy… justamente estoy poniéndola en mi plato para trasladarme al living y comer mientras veo alguna serie –

- Es bueno que te alimentes… pero mejor seria si lo hicieras conmigo –

- No empieces… - dijo en tono de notable cansancio.

- No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que sería lindo si aceptas ir a comer conmigo ahora mismo – se escucho silencio por parte de la morena – Rach yo tampoco comí, por eso te llame… supuse que recién te estarías levantando, es solo un almuerzo… sin presiones, ¿aceptas? –

- Bueno, poniéndolo de esa forma… déjame cambiarme y paso por ti –

- De ninguna forma… cámbiate tranquila, yo me baño y salgo a buscarte –

- Okey, te espero… ciao –

- Ciao cielo – tras colgar el móvil cerró los ojos y sacudió su cuerpo, como si quisiera sacarse esa palabra de su mente, ya saben… como cuando una situación nos pone de los pelos, respondemos sacudiendo levemente nuestro cuerpo en gesto de desagrado.  
Sin más volvió a guardar la comida en la cocina, tomo una ducha y opto por una vestimenta informal, cómoda pero manteniendo su look adquirido durante ese tiempo. Un jean algo gastado, con leves rasgaduras a la altura de su rodilla, unas botas negras de caña alta, haciendo juego con un remeron blanco dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros, no estaba frio, pero opto por una campera de cuero negro junto con un gorro algo caído del mismo color. ¿Quién diría que Nueva York la cambiaria tanto y dejaría de lado los sweaters de renos?.  
Esperando impacientemente que pasaran por ella, vale destacar que la manía de la puntualidad aun la mantenía, decidió llamar a Santana, pero estaba en labor difícil, tenía su móvil apagado, corto la llamada antes que la contestadora la atendiera y escribió un mensaje, seguramente cuando lo prendiera leería su mensaje.

- Perdón por ser tan idiota contigo… te estaré esperando en casa con una rica cena que yo misma cocinare… te quiero San! – R.

Mensaje enviado, oyó el timbre en su departamento tomo su bolso y salió en busca de su almuerzo.  
El día había pasado sin momentos incómodos, cualquier acompañante de la morena sabía ciertas mañas sobre las etiquetas y la fobia al compromiso que le tenía, pues si querías mantener el contacto con ella, debías ser una perra sin interponer tu corazón, saldrías lastimada sin lugar a dudas. Pero esa rubia en especial tenía algo que tarde o temprano la terminaba arrastrando a la morena a su cama, podría llamarla cielo y cuantas cosas más, pero siempre terminaba teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer.

- ¿En qué piensas? – la rubia tomo su mano, tras su almuerzo decidieron dar una vuelta por central park.

- En Santana… aun no responde mis llamadas, no sé donde pueda encontrarse, ¿Y si algo le paso? –

- No seas neurótica… ya se le pasara y te devolverá la llamada, por cierto no me has contado por que discutieron –

- Ya sabes… ella extraña a Britt, trabaja mucho, cuando llega a casa quiere aun que sea compartir un momento conmigo pero nuestros horarios no nos coinciden, y eso nos está frustrando – no tenia porque contar la historia completa ¿no?, así se manejaba ahora Rachel Berry, solo contaba ciertas partes de la historia, o mejor dicho lo que le convenía.

- Intenta entenderla… iré por un algodón de azúcar, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – la morena negro con su cabeza

- A veces pareces una niña chica con esos gustos – le sonreía.

- Los gustos hay que dárselos en vida princesita – beso sus labios, la diferencia de edad entre ellas era notable.

- No me llames así… - no pudo evitar recordarla - por favor – la rubia asintió.

- Ya vengo… intenta no cambiar mucho de humor para cuando venga – rio, a veces disfrutada los cambios de humor de la morena, aun que otras la saturaba, pero jamás lo reconocería frente a ella.  
Tras ver como el hermoso y escultural cuerpo de su chica de momento se perdía por el parque no dudo en chequear su móvil viendo si su latina había decidido dar señales de vida, pero nada de eso estaba en su buzón de entrada, solo un mensaje.

- Te extraño hermosa –

- Yo también bonita – R. no dudo en responderlo a la vez que veía donde se encontraba la rubia.

- ¿Cenamos esta noche? –

- No puedo, lo siento… ya quede con Santana – R. podrá ser una mujeriega, pero muchachas las amigas, son las amigas!

- Oh! Que lastima… tendré que guardar mi sorpresa para otro día –

- ¿Qué sorpresa?... ¿De esas que me gustan a mi? – R.

- Exacto! –

- Cuando la cena acabe paso por tu casa – R.

- Te estaré esperando ansiosa preciosa ;) –

Sonrió al leer el último mensaje, las rubias la podían ¿Por qué negarse?

- ¿A que le sonríes tanto? – No la vio llegar, simplemente se entretuvo con los mensajes y olvido completamente que estaba acompañada.

- Es San… ya sabes, volvió con su humor característico – levanto sus hombros.

- Es bueno que arreglen las cosas… mira te traje esto – tomo una pequeña bolsita con caramelos de su bolsillo, pero la vista de la morena se desvió completamente hacia la calle al ver que un pequeño en medio de ella. Corrió sin pensarlo, sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo, estaba con estado físico gracias a los años en NYADA, pero los nervios de verlo ahí con todo el trafico solo podía pensar en una tragedia. No entiende como sus piernas se alargaron tanto logrando llegar justo a tiempo para empujar al niño contra la acera y caer sobre el, salvándolo de aquel auto que clavo los frente en medio de la calle dejando una huella en ella en conjunto con el gran ruido de las llantas. Se aparto rápidamente del cuerpo que tenia debajo suyo, quería asegurarse que el niño no había sufrido ningún accidente… me corrijo junto a Rachel, niña. Aquel cuerpo no era más que una menudita niña con una melena que le llegaba casi a la cintura, que aturdida por el gran momento vivido lloraba aun tirada en el piso. La morena se levanto rápidamente sin poder ver su rostro, y toco el brazo de la niña para levantarla dulcemente sin asustarla. La pequeña tomo su brazo sin dudarlo y se aferro a ese cuerpo desconocido para ella en ese momento, lloro por el susto, por los raspones sufridos y por la situación que ajena a la morena estaba viviendo.  
Rachel se separo un poquito para lograr tranquilizarla y no daba crédito a los que sus enormes ojos color chocolate veían… ¿Podía ser este mundo un pañuelo?, pero la vida te pone en situaciones donde debes estar, la vida cómplice con el destino quiso que la morena viera a alguien en peligro acudiendo rápidamente en su ayuda, pero ¿Justamente tenía que ser ella? Entre tantas niñas ¿tenía que ser ella? Si Rachel… es ella.

- ¿Rachel? – la niña palideció al verla – Rachel … ¿en verdad eres tú? – las palabras quedaban estancadas en la boca de la morena, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si correr, si abrazarla y besarla, no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera estaba pensando en algo, su mente divagaba en esa caja de la mente que contenía la nada misma.

- ¿Rachel estas bien? – llego su acompañante a su lado, preocupada por lo que vio minutos antes. – Cielo… - toco el hombro de la morena, y la niña la quedo viendo con su ceño fruncido sin entender mucho, fue suficiente para traerla a la realidad.

- BETH! ¿Eres tú?... ¿Eres tu Beth? – La niña asintió aun con algo de llanto en su gesto – Eres tu… princesita, eres tu – la tomo con sus brazos levantándola del suelo para darle ese abrazo que por tantos años guardo.  
Tras el emotivo encuentro no dudo en preguntarle a Beth si estaba sola, y que era lo que le estaba pasando… obviamente retándola por ser tan inconsciente al cruzar la calle. Pero hacerlo ahí, al aire libre no era buena opción para hablar tranquilas, sin dudarlo tomo a la niña, ya no tan pequeña y se fueron a tomar algo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor princesita? – la rubia mayor a ella fruncía su ceño, tantas veces le prohibió que la llamara así, y ahora como cuestión de magia no paraba de decirlo como si fuera una maquina.

- Si, gracias… - le sonrió a la morena – Este chocolate esta delicioso – miro a la rubia que las acompañaba y Rachel rápidamente entendió la indirecta.

- Pero que torpe soy… con todo este tema nunca las presente – la miraba con algo de culpa a la rubia.

- Al fin se acuerdan de mi! – dijo en tono de broma – Mi nombre es Holly… Holly Holliday – sonrió ampliamente, contagiando a la más pequeña quien por el momento se encontraba algo reticente, no le gustaba para nada como le tomaba la mano a Rachel.

- Yo soy Bethany Puckerman Fabray, tengo ocho años… ¿Tu cuantos tienes?¿Cuarenta? – la mirada de la morena fulmino a la más pequeña, quería matarla por tratarla así, pero ese dato no fue menor para Holly, si mal no había escuchado la niña se apellida Fabray… _- Fabray… ahora entiendo -_. Por momentos la morena podía aparentar no tener corazón, pero como les dije ella era una de las rubias que poco a poco en momentos de debilidad se había ganado su confianza, enterándose un poquito del pasado de Rachel Berry.

- Para tener ocho años eres bastante audaz – volvía a sonreírle, no iba a caer en esa batalla, ella era cariñosa rara vez lograba enojarse, y este definitivamente no sería el momento, quizás esa madurez era lo que a la morena la atrapada día a día. – tengo cuarenta, acertaste! Pero entre nosotras será un secreto vale? Para los demás soy una eterna quinceañera – le guiño el ojo a la niña, provocando la risa de Rachel, Beth no iba a ser menos, también se unió a la risa… si su Rach reía gracias a ella, quizás no era tan mala como pensaba. – Bueno bellas mujercitas, yo me voy así las dejo hablar tranquilas y aprovecho hacer algunas cosas – ambas le sonrieron, se despidió de la pequeña con un beso en su cabeza, y luego saludo a la morena, Beth por supuesto atenta al saludo quería saber que las unía concretamente, Holly comprendió el momento que estaba pasando su chica por así llamarla, y deposito un beso en su mejilla, Rachel no entendía como teniendo la oportunidad de marcar territorio como muchas mujeres lo hacen al saber algo de su pasado y lo que esa niña significaba, se limito a tener ese gesto con ella… ¿se dan cuenta porque la morena no podía negársele a ella? Con cualquiera si lo haría, pensando seriamente si habría una segunda cita, pero con ella no pasaba, con Holly no señoritas.

- Que hermosa estas princesa… te ves tan grande – tomo la mano de la pequeña.

- Estoy grande Rach… no me trates como una niña – le sonreía.

- Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña princesita… esa que moja la cama, espero se te haya quitado esa costumbre – reía a carcajadas.

- Hey! ¿Puedes dejar ese tema atrás?... es hora de que madures! – hablo como toda la adulta que pretendía ser – aun que te sigas picando esa gran nariz que tienes, debes dejarlo Rachel… esos malos hábitos no son para una mujer – ahora era el turno de Beth al reir, ver el gesto de la morena era para enmarcar.

- No me causa gracia! –

- Gracia hacen los monos… -

- Tu eres mi monita, no lo olvides! –

- Yo no soy la que lo olvido… - lo dijo en cierto tono de reproche y tristeza.

- Lo siento princesa… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, ahora quiero saber que haces aquí y que te tenía tan mal allí afuera – volvió a tomarla de la mano.

- No pasa nada… - se soltó rápidamente y bebió de su chocolate intentando no hacer contacto visual.

- Beth… puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes… -

- Lo sé, pero no es buena idea contarte. Tú tienes tus problemas y vaya a saber si vuelvo a verte después de este chocolate – levanto sus hombros aun mirando por la ventana.

- No voy a dejarte nuevamente… eso nunca más sucederá Beth – la niña no la miraba – Beth te estoy hablando, mírame por favor… - pudo hacer contacto visual y mantenerle la mirada – No voy a dejarte nunca mas, aprendí de mi error… por favor perdóname –

- Te perdono… ya deja de poner esos ojos de cordero degollado – la señalo

- Hey no me trates así… y no me apuntes Fabray – agarro su dedo – ahora dime ¿Qué sucede? – La niña se volvió a negar con su cabeza - ¿Es ella? ¿Por eso no quieres contarme? – Beth no supo como leyó su mente, pero asintió sin dejar escapar una palabra. Rachel tras ver el gesto no dudo en tomar su mano, pero esta vez dando un leve apretón para transmitirle apoyo – Puedes contarme Beth, puedes confiar en mi… te escuchare, te apoyare y si es necesario te ayudare… pero no te encierres, sola no pue… - la niña la interrumpió, no aguanto más y lanzo todo lo que tenia dentro verbalmente.

- Se casa… mamá se casa Rachel – volvió a sollozar, y la morena se volvió a perder en la nada misma dentro de su cabeza, su vida no podía estar peor.

* * *

*** Otro capitulo largo… quizás era necesario para situarlos en el tiempo que viven las chicas y como van sus vidas, aca les mostre la vida de Rachel… parte de ella. En el siguiente será visto desde la vida de Quinn. **

**Espero un poco mas de comentarios para ver que piensan… no se enojen antes de tiempo si algo no les gusta! Dejen que la historia siga con su rumbo.**

**Quizas esta semana este un poco ausente gracias a las entregas de la facultad, pero si le ponen pilas a los coments quizás yo pueda hacerme un hueco y regalarles la continuación pronto! ;) jajaja**

**BESOTES… BUEN FIN DE A TODAS/OS!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	29. Chapter 29

"**Saving all my love for you****"**

_- Nueva York… quien iba a pensarlo que luego de cinco años yo iba a estar aquí. Como leen, hoy mi vida esta algo encaminada, tenia o tengo aun no lo se, un trabajo estable, las cosas con Beth van bien… digamos que luego que Rachel se fue, mi hija quedo algo sentida, fue peor cuando dejo de llamarla y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ella. Por mi parte puedo decir que me costó mucho dejar ese pasado atrás, afrontar la realidad que hoy me toca, pero siento que con ello logre madurar ciertas cosas en mi personalidad que hoy me hacen diferente. Estoy en pareja, y alegremente comprometida… digo alegremente porque feliz no sé si sea la palabra, lo sé… algo en mi aun sigue esperándola, pero a esta altura de mi vida ya me resigne a todo eso, se que debe ser feliz donde esta, lejos de nosotras, pero no voy amargarme por eso ahora… no quiero tirar tres años de terapia a la basura. Como les contaba le dije que sí!... es de Los Ángeles, lo cual estábamos viviendo allá, pero luego de comprometernos me dijo que debían trasladarlo hasta aquí, Nueva York, digo trasladarlo en masculino porque es él y no ella… aun que no lo crean ya no pude volver a estar con una mujer, fue ella y será siempre ella la única. Cuando lo conocí a el era modelo, de tan solo pensar "modelo" no sé en que estaba pensando, pero bueno la gente dice que nos vemos lindos juntos. Deje una gran vida en Los Ángeles, pero frente a un papel que le ofrecieron en una pelicula que se rodara aquí, no me quedo otra que ceder, no me gusta discutir mucho con el… algún día se enteraran el porqué.  
Mi madre por fin dejo a Russel… SI, LO DEJO!... el desgraciado aun sigue insistiendo con ella, pero por suerte ha decidido dejar Lima junto con Beth y conmigo, por lo tanto nos sigue a donde sea, y no se imaginan cuanto lo agradezco. Luego de salir de la cita con mi psicóloga decidí ir directamente a casa, cosa que no acostumbraba hacer, pues solía visitar algunos de los chicos del club glee o tan solo salir a correr con Lexy, pero ese día no, ese día decidí irme directo a casa y para mi sorpresa cuando entre a casa escuche unos ruidos de cosas que se caían, pensé que no estaban robando apurando mi paso hacia el despacho de Russel pude ver como una señorita, que ocupaba el puesto de nueva secretaria seguramente, estaba recostada sobre el escritorio, no hizo falta ver más, como todo hombre cobarde lo negó completamente dejándome a mi como una loca, pero mi madre pudo creer en mí y lo dejo. Todo fue una locura, fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en los ángeles, con sus ahorros y los míos pudimos alquilar un departamento algo chico para las tres pero era suficiente para descansar y no dormir a la intemperie. Mamá hizo contacto con uno de sus amigos y consiguió trabajo en una inmobiliaria como secretaria, pero con su esfuerzo y dedicación logro ganarse el puesto como un agente mas de bienes raíces, ayudándome a mí a pagar mis estudios cuando decidí estudiar periodismo y algunos cursos de fotografía. Hoy no está aquí con nosotros, pero su cuarto en mi casa la está esperando, estaba cerrando algunos contratos junto al suyo para conseguir el traslado hacia aquí, el mercado de bienes raíces puede tener grandes altibajos, pero en la ciudad de Nueva York, generalmente se mantiene estable.  
Actualmente me encuentro algo nerviosa, pues tengo que hablar con Beth de nuestro compromiso… tuve que soportar el griterío cuando le informe que debíamos mudarnos, no quiero ni pensar lo que me dirá cuando le cuente, ella no se lleva muy bien con mi pareja… la mayoría del tiempo están chocando entre ellos, se que el pone empeño para llevarse con mi hija pero Beth se la está haciendo demasiado difícil. Aun sigue con sus problemas de hacer nuevas amistades, y sé que este cambio la afecto mucho, la saque de su lugar dos veces, en Los Ángeles ya había conseguido dos o tres amiguitos y nuevamente por mis cosas tuve que sacarla de su confort. Bueno… creo que ya despertó, es mejor hablar ahora… más tarde tengo una entrevista de trabajo y no quiero estirar mas este momento… deséenme suerte!_

- Hola princesita ¿Cómo has dormido? –

- No me llames así… - Beth entraba a la cocina con su peculiar humor matutino.

- Hoy alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama – dejo un beso en su cabeza - ¿Qué quieres tomar? –

- Café con leche… quizás algunas tostadas, si… con eso bastara – le sonrió.

- Así será entonces – comenzó a preparar el desayuno a su pequeña – Beth… necesito que hablemos –

- Oh no!... ya conozco ese tono y el "necesitamos hablar" – tapo su cara con ambas manos apoyándose en la mesa. – dímelo de una vez! – Quinn la miro con algo de pena, sabia de ante mano como lo iba a tomar su hija, pero debía de respetar su decisión.

- Nos vamos a casar hija… me propuso matrimonio – le sonrió, Beth saco las manos de su rostro y la miro buscando que todo sea un chiste de mal gusto.

- ¿Me estas cargando cierto? ¿Es una broma? –

- No hija… - la interrumpió.

- NO ME LLAMAES HIJA! – le grito a su propia madre, mírela usted.

- No me levantes el tono Bethany… y ven inmediatamente aquí – le reprocho tras ver como su hija volvía a su habitación.

- Te hablo como quiero… tú ya no eres mi madre! – paso por su lado con su mochila

- Claro que soy tu madre ¿De qué hablas?... Beth, ven aquí debemos hablar… ¿Dónde vas? – su hija se vestía rápidamente

- Hablo que hace tiempo dejaste de ser mi madre… desde que estas con ese tipo has cambiado, no haces más que ir tras el arrastrándonos a nosotras! Eres una egoísta… yo tengo un solo padre, el jamás le llegara ni a los talones, y ahora tengo una sola madre… tu dejaste de serlo hace tiempo –

- Yo siempre seré tu madre Bethany… por más que intentes negarme llevamos la misma sangre –

- Que llevemos la misma sangre no nos hace verdaderas madre e hija, para mi Rachel es la única madre que tendré ahora –

- ¿Qué estupidez dices? Ella no está aquí… SE FUE! –

- Porque tú dejaste que lo hiciera… por tu culpa se fue de nuestro lado –

- Bethany basta ya! No sabes de lo que hablas… - la interrumpió.

- Si, sí que lo sé ya no soy una niña! Nos dejo por tu culpa, se aparto de mi por tu culpa, dejo de hablarme por tu culpa, se olvido de mi por ti… porque soy un fiel reflejo de ti en mi… por eso me dejo a mi también, porque cuando me ve se acuerda de lo zorra que fuiste con ella… - se escucho una cachetada, un golpe provocando que la cara de Beth girara por completo, todo tiene un límite, aunque la forma de demostrarlo no fue lo correcto.

- Hija lo.. lo siento… Beth… perdóname, perdóname por favor cielo – intento acercarse pero la niña retrocedió rápidamente. – Hija … por favor – pedía llorando, se odiaba por llegar a ese punto, siempre discutían por estupideces pensaba, pero era la primera vez que oía a su hija llamarla de esa manera y culparla por todo lo sucedido… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría guardándose esas palabras?. Beth tomo su campera y salió corriendo del departamento dejando a una Quinn aun en estado de shock.

_Por dios que he hecho… ¿Qué hice?¿Que me sucede? Soy un monstruo… ¿Cómo pude pegarle a mi propia hija? Jamás me lo perdonara… jamás me lo perdonare. Por favor hija atiéndeme…_ - marcaba a su móvil sin cesar, pero luego de varios tonos comenzó a dar apagado. Inmediatamente llamo a su amiga, necesitaba ayuda y tranquilizarse para pensar en frio.

- Diga… -

- Necesito tu ayuda… peleamos con Beth, se fue – decía entre sollozos

- Quinn tranquilízate… todo estará bien, ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Le conté sobre mi compromiso… discutimos y me dijo muchas cosas feas, reaccione de la peor manera… no va a perdonarme, no lo hará esta vez – lloraba.

- ¿Qué has hecho Quinn? –

- Me llevo al límite… le pegue –

- Sabes que eso no es lo correcto Quinn… pero ya lo has hecho, no te lamentes por eso, tenemos que buscarla –

- Se que no es lo correcto, pero hablo de ella y me dijo verdades que me dolieron –

- ¿Hablo de ella? – eso era nuevo, pues no se solía tocar el tema "Rachel" en sus vidas.

- Si… - hubo un pequeño silencio – me culpo de todo, y tiene razón en hacerlo… después de todo por mi culpa nos dejo –

- Hey! Ya debes de superar eso rubia… ya verás cómo se le pasara pronto, intenta pensar donde estarías tu si fueras Beth –

- No lo se!... no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, no tiene amigas… no se me ocurre nada, soy un desastre dios santo! Tengo una entrevista en menos de una hora y Beth no aparece! –

- Bueno, haremos asi…tu iras a ducharte, seguramente serás un desastre con todo esto… yo dejare a Marley en casa de su chica y salgo a buscarla… nos mantendremos comunicadas ¿okey? – solo se pudo escuchar un "si" del otro lado – tienes que ir a esa entrevista Quinn, es importante… has buscado por todos lados y te han llamado de allí, no es lo tuyo lo sé… pero es trabajo –

- Si, lo sé… odio ese tipo de revista, pero es trabajo –

- Así me gusta… ahora vete, yo iré en busca de Beth! –

- Gracias… en serio muchas gracias Lex –

- No agradezcas… para eso están las amigas, nos hablamos! –

- Ciao – se corto la comunicación, aun agradecía estar en compañía de Lexy, aun que un mal pasado las respaldaba eran estos momentos en particular donde se demostraba que había amistad más que otra cosa entre ellas. Sin perder tiempo, entro a ducharse se visto de acuerdo a la situación, llevando un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo con unos zapatos negros tacón aguja, odiaba esos prototipos, pero muchachas… era trabajo, y la revista no era cualquiera del montón.

* * *

- Buenos días señorita… tengo una entrevista con Benedetta Poletti -

- Dígame su nombre por favor – dijo una mujer detrás de su ordenador, al decir verdad parecía una muchacha sacada de una revista, como todas las que osaban pasearse por allí.

- Fabray… Quinn Fabray – dijo algo nerviosa, la mujer levanto su cara luego de buscarla en la lista, y le dio un permiso para que lograra entrar.

- Es el último piso, debes volver anunciarte y te atenderán de inmediato – le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias… - hizo lo mismo que muchos empleados, paso un control se adentro en el ascensor y rogo con su mente que todo saliera bien, no iba a negarlo… era una de las mejores revistas de Nueva york, la moda no era lo suyo, pero si todo salía bien luego de añadir a su listado de lugares donde trabajo, quizás algo más serio como ella solía llamarlo llegaría a sus manos gracias a las recomendaciones, esta vez dinero no le faltaba, ya que convivía con un actor ni más ni menos, pero aun seguía con su forma de pensar, lo tuyo es tuyo, lo mío es mío. Salió del ascenso y nuevamente se anuncio con la secretaria esta vez, igual que la anterior pero un poco más refinada, parecían modelos sacadas de catálogos, si trabajar allí iba a obligarla a vestirse así, pues no daría su brazo a torcer, aun que pensándolo bien por cómo se fue vestida esta mañana parecía una más de ellas. _– Seguramente esta tipa debe ser una estirada… se la debe pasar dando órdenes, que esto aquí que esto allá… que arréglate el cabello, esa vestimenta es de mal gusto, eso no combina… no sabes nada de moda… bla bla bla, como la película "The devil wears prada" o "el diablo viste a la moda" como mas les guste, no soy Andrea en este caso, admitamos que comenzó con el pie izquierdo, he de ahí mi forma de vestir hoy… no le daré el gusto de que me rebaje con su mirada, soy Quinn Fabray! –_ una voz la corto en pleno pensamiento

- Señorita por favor pase, Poletti está esperando por usted – me miro de arriba abajo, pero no en forma despectiva, sino algo… ¿Coqueto?

- Claro… muchas gracias – devolvió la sonrisa… _¿Qué me pasa? Concéntrate Quinn…_

- Quinn Fabray ¿Cierto? – se levantaba de su asiento y estrechaba la mano con la rubia.

- Así es, mucho gusto señorita Poletti –

- Señora… estoy felizmente casada – le sonrió frente a las disculpas que emitió la rubia por su error. – No te preocupes, no tienes porque saber sobre mi vida personal. Bueno vamos a lo concreto, he mirado tu curriculum y la verdad que es impresionante para una muchacha que no lleva mucho tiempo en periodismo. Te voy a ser sincera, últimamente la revista está teniendo ciertos problemas gracias a la directora anterior, y quiero cambiar el aire que hay en redacción, dejando un poco de lado si se ponen un anillo de millones de dólares o un colgante que uso la reina de Inglaterra – Quinn se había equivocado al pensar eso de ella… y créanme que se está arrepintiendo por juzgar a un libro por su tapa – Obviamente no vamos a dejar de lado la moda, que es a lo que se dedica esta revista… Siendo sinceras ¿A ti te gusta la moda? –

- No soy fan de ella, pero tampoco me visto con lo primero que encuentro… intento marcar mi propia moda –

- Me parece bien, si esta es tu moda debo decir que te sienta bien ese vestido que has escogido. Que no estés relacionada con este mundillo me sirve para que seas crítica a la hora de escribir un artículo sobre algún famoso, claro está… no te dedicaras a analizar sus vestimentas y esas cosas, solo escribirás sobre su vida y sus proyectos laborales, si aceptas trabajar aquí – No era lo que esperaba, escribir sobre la vida personal de otras personas, pero un poco de experiencia no viene nada mal, y a fin de mes hay cuentas que pagar y bocas que alimentar.

- Muy bien, encantada de trabajar aquí… - la mujer después de todo era algo tímida y amable para ocupar semejante lugar como directora, pero agradecía haber ido primero allí, y no a otras que le quedaban en el día.

- Disculpa por ser tan directa… pero tu apellido me suena bastante… ¿Tienes algo que ver con el mundo de las cámaras? – Quinn sonrió, ya se me imaginaba por donde iba esa pregunta.

- Algo así… a mi no me gusta estar delante de una cámara, pero a mi pareja si –

- ¿Puedo saber quién es? – pregunto algo nerviosa.

- Claro, su nombre es Alex Pettyfer – la mujer sonrió ampliamente, cosa que la descoloco un poco.

- Ya me parecía… Hace unas semanas hemos escrito un artículo sobre él y la nueva película donde estará, viendo tu cara asumo que no has leído el reportaje – le sonrió – no te asustes, no voy a decirte nada aun que tendrás que ponerte al día mujer, porque te tocara a ti escribir un artículo esta vez referido a lo mismo, pero esta vez con su protagonista, quizás el pueda ayudarte hacer contacto, aun que ya tienes cita esta misma tarde con ella… claro si puedes empezar hoy mismo, nos facilitarías mucho el trabajo para preparar la tapa con algunos tips que saquemos de tu entrevista – no estaba en los planes de la rubia comenzar ya mismo, aun tenía en su mente a Beth pero era su nuevo trabajo, debía dar una buena impresión.

- Claro, no hay problema! Dime a qué hora es la entrevista y donde – se sentía algo inservible por no llevar el ritmo del lugar, pero con tiempo lograría ponerse al día.

- Mmm déjame ver – llamo a su secretaria por el intercomunicador pidiéndole los horarios de ese día – Bien… pues acordamos que seria a las cinco, en su casa –

- ¿En su casa? – pregunto algo asustada, le parecía un poco intimidante tener que entrar a su vida personal tan abruptamente.

- Si, por la mañana graba y hoy tenia la tarde libre… decidió que sea en su casa porque necesitaba descansar, creo que tu mejor que nadie entiende viviendo con Alex ¿No es así? – Si, lo sabía… sabia cuantas horas debía pasar filmando escena tras escena, a veces quedándose dormida esperándolo. Era lógico que con tanto trabajo quisiera estar en su casa descansando.

- Bien, le pediré los datos a su secretaria, investigare un poco sobre su vida e iré… ¿necesita que averigüe algo en particular sobre ella? –

- Siempre es bueno saber cosas, pero enfócate en la película y bueno es una hermosa mujer, siempre marca tendencia en los eventos, intenta también ir por allí… y si tienes suerte respecto a su vida amorosa nos servirá también… ya sabes –

- Entendido… ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? –

- Pensé que ya lo sabías puesto que tu pareja trabaja con ella – rio… no en forma de burla, sino por lo despistada que podía llegar a ser Quinn – se llama Holly Holliday –

- Anotado… - le sonrió – ya mismo iré a preparar todo. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, le rendiré al cien por ciento –

- Lo sé… cualquier cosa te comunicas con mi secretaria, que tengas buen día Quinn –

- Usted también, hasta luego – salió del despacho en dirección a la chica que llevaba al día una apretada agenda, pidió los datos que necesitaba para llevar al cabo la entrevista, y fue en busca de su hija.

* * *

- Lex ¿pudiste encontrarla? –

- Aun no, estoy recorriendo cerca de Central Park pero nada… me fije en un radio de diez cuadras cerca de tu departamento pero no la he visto Quinn. Quizás este con alguna de sus compañeritas –

- No Lex, ella no tiene amiguitos como para ir a la casa de alguien… dios santo que mala madre soy, ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a ella? No quiero que nada malo le pase, moriría y no me lo perdonaría jamás! –

- Cálmate Quinn… nada va a pasarle, confía en tu hija. Quizas mientras buscamos aquí, ella ya haya regresado a tu casa –

- No, acabo de hablar con Alex y me ha dicho que aun no apareció en casa… ¿Dónde puede estar?¿dónde? –

- Tranquila… voy a seguir buscando por aquí, ¿Dónde estás tú? –

- Llegando a Central Park también… -

- Bueno de nada sirve que estemos las dos, tu recorre yo ire hacia el lado opuesto –

- Okey… nos mantenemos al tanto –

- Espera… aun que sea dime que tal la entrevista –

- Bien… me contrataron en la revista Elle –

- Estupendo! En una hora vuelvo a llamarte. Ciao –

Quinn busco con su mirada hasta debajo de cada banco de aquella plaza pero no podía ver nada y la hora de la entrevista se está acercando, no quería abandonar la búsqueda, pero se había comprometido con la entrevista _– Hija por dios… dame una sola señal, una sola que me lleve hasta Beth, ayúdame dios… ayúdame y prometo dejar el tocino para siempre, lo juro… -_ se dispuso a dar unas últimas vueltas por la plaza antes de ir en dirección a su entrevista, doblo en la tercer esquina de ese enorme jardín rodeado de rascacielos y a lo lejos un pequeño cuerpo algo conocido para sus ojos le llamo la atención, estaba sola cruzando el semáforo que daba frente a ella, no podía ser real… ella pedía respuestas que la llevaran a su hija y como por arte de magia solo podía encontrarla a ella, ¿Por qué el destino se empecinaba de esa manera?¿Por qué justo ella? -_¿Rachel…? –_ los bocinazos y algunos insultos la sacaron de su transe, verla cruzar la calle la dejo en un mundo paralelo, puso primera y salió disparada de aquel lugar, no sabía que sentía, sus manos sudaban sus piernas temblaban, el pecho sentía que se le inflaba faltándole el aire… quería morir en ese mismo instante, luego de tantos años ahí estaba ella _– hermosa… otra cosa no podría decir, que hermosa estaba… su pelo más largo de lo común, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si la vida le estuviese yendo estupendamente… radiante, con paz… eso reflejaba su rostro, paz…dios no puede estar más hermosa, linda, bonita, preciosa… todo significa lo mismo pero no es suficiente para describir toda esa belleza que alguna vez fue mía… mieeerdaa! Basta, tengo mi vida, soy feliz me voy a casar, basta! Concéntrate Quinn –_ se dio reiterados golpecitos en sus rostros para sacar esas ideas de su mente cuando su móvil sonó, ya estaba llegando a su destino.

- ¿Sabes algo de Beth? –pregunto desesperada

- Si Quinn… esta aquí en casa, está bien no te preocupes – contesto su prometido, la rubia largo un profundo suspiro de alivio, con el se fueron gran parte de sus nervios.

- Dios… el alma me volvió al cuerpo… por favor no dejes que se vuelva a ir hasta que yo no llegue –

- Dudo que lo haga, se encerró en su cuarto ¿tu ya vienes cierto? –

- No puedo, ahora que Beth apareció me iré mas tranquila, tengo una entrevista con la protagonista de la película dónde vas a participar –

- ¿Con Holly? – Pregunto asombrado – ¿significa que has conseguido trabajo? –

- Si, lo siento por no contarte… con este tema se me paso –

- Como siempre… - hubo un silencio mientras Quinn bajaba de su coche y se dirigía a la entrada - ¿te espero a cenar? –

- Claro, no creo que tarde mucho… nos vemos más tarde – corto la llamada y toco el timbre, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía con que se podía encontrar, pero al ver una gran sonrisa detrás de esa puerta le dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

- Hola… ¿tú eres…? – atendió la puerta una rubia impresionante, debía admitir que si en gustos iba Quinn siempre se le iba la vista hacia las morochas, pero aquella rubia era digna de una detallada mirada, era simplemente "Woow"

- Quinn Fabray… vengo por una entrevista para la revista Elle – sonrió

- Oh! Claro… lo había olvidado por completo –

- Si quieres puedo volver en otro momento, no hay problema –

- Claro que no, ven pasa – la tomo de la mano, gesto que tomo por sorpresa a Quinn. Entraron al living, se acomodo en uno de los sillones, saco su cuaderno para ver sus preguntas y tomar nota sobre lo que decía Holly, quien llego con dos vasos de jugo y algunas galletitas

- Acabo de hacerlas… espero que te gusten – le sonrio ampliamente.

- Muchas gracias – tomo una saboreándola, estaban buenísimas – eres realmente buena en la cocina, yo apesto – ambas rieron.

- ¿Eres nueva en la revista? Porque cuando me llamaron dijeron que me entrevistaría un chico… Mark creo –

- Si te digo ye miento, pero si soy nueva… eres mi primer entrevista, asi que perdona si cometo algún error –

- Entonces me alegro que sea la primera… la pasaremos bien, no te preocupes –

- Bien… comencemos – dijo tomando un trago de su jugo natural, todo sabia delicioso. Se coloco sus lentes y coloco su libreta en sus piernas… a lo que pudo escuchar "Sexy" por parte de su acompañante, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas – Dime… ¿Qué se siente vivir en la piel de un famoso? –

- Se siente extraordinario… amo trabajar de esto, me apasiona… aunque no puedo evitar que al ir al supermercado me siga una cámara, a veces es agobiante… tu sabes –

- Si lo sé… - respondió Quinn sin pensarlo.

- ¿Lo sabes?¿Acaso eres famosa y no lo sé? –

- No, claro que no – dijo algo vergonzosa – mi novio es actor –

- Mírala tu!... ¿Lo conozco? – pregunto intrigada

- De hecho si… es Alex Pettyfer, tu compañero de elenco –

- ¿Tu eres la prometida de Alex? – Quinn afirmo con su cabeza – Y tan guardadita que te tenia, pues lo felicitare por tan hermosa novia… felicitaciones por su compromiso –

- Muchas gracias! – se limito a responder, para poder seguir con la entrevista - ¿Cómo manejas los tiempos de grabación para poder seguir teniendo una vida? Digo… las grabaciones te quitan mucho tiempo en el dia, ¿puede dedicarle tiempo a otras cosas? –

- Tranquila, entendí… déjame decirte que me las rebusco, los días libres los uso para ejercitarme, los días que se que no grabare por la mañana intento salir a la noche con amigos para despejarme un poco, soy muy responsable con mi trabajo, pero sin dejar de lado mis afectos – Quinn anoto textualmente lo que decía

- ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte en forma? – pregunto algo nerviosa, no eran sus tipos de preguntas pero la revista mostraba cosas sobre moda, salud y belleza… tres cosas que cabían perfectamente en el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

- Por las mañanas desayuno como Reyna, almuerzo como princesa y ceno como pobre… me tomo mi tiempo para alimentarme bien, lo cual enfoco en meter muchas proteínas por la mañana, y por las noches solo un té o algo súper liviano… hago ejercicios, aun que sea día por medio salgo a correr o voy al gimnasio, y bueno últimamente una persona muy cercana a mi me ha enseñado alimentarme un poco mejor… dejando las carnes de lado, y dándole una oportunidad a las verduras… lo sé, suena difícil si estas acostumbrada a la carne, pero el lado vegetariano no es tan malo – _lo sé… Rachel me enseño que una perfecta alimentación mantiene una saludable vida… Rachel. Basta Quinn –_

- ¿Sueles darle importancia a la moda? –

- Lo justo y necesario… como a toda mujer me encanta lucir bien, pero tampoco me mato comprando cosas de marca que cuestan un ojo de la cara. En los festivales me divierto mucho cuando escucho como opinan sobre los vestidos, yo solo me limito a sonreír y pasarla bien –

-Hablando de festivales, se dice que la película donde trabajas quizás vaya a Cannes, de ser asi ¿Ya tienes pensado quien será tu compañero para esa importante noche? – forma sutil de preguntar sobre amor pensó Quinn.

- Compañera – corrigió la rubia, y Quinn solo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Le había dado a entender que sus gustos eran otros? Holly comenzó a reír por la evidente cara de asombro de Quinn – Pensé que lo sabías… yo jamas lo negué ni lo afirme, pero varios medios han dicho esas cosas de mí, y no están muy equivocados pero ¿Puede quedar entre nosotras? No me parece importante que escribas sobre si mi acompañante es mujer u hombre –

- No te hagas problema, queda aquí entre nosotras – Quinn vio una sonrisa enorme con un brillo particular, pues se veía enamorada y ella pudo notarlo - ¿eres feliz? – hizo una pregunta algo personal, la confianza se había dado y ambas disfrutaban la charla. Quinn aparto su libreta, dándole a entender que no tomaría nota de lo que hablarían a continuación.

- Si… me tiene en las nubes –

- Se lo que se siente… yo también tuve un amor así – sonrió con algo de melancolía.

- ¿Tú has estado con alguna mujer? – Quinn asintió - ¿Se compara con tu actual pareja o con los amores posteriores? –

- Definitivamente no, luego de estar con ella no he vuelto a estar con otra chica, de hecho Alex fue el primero después de tanto tiempo. No tiene punto de comparación, y creo que jamás lo tendrá, era única… lograba perderme en sus ojos chocolates y su enorme sonrisa, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero con tan solo una caricia o un beso me hacía sentir protegida, amada y sobre todo respetada – perdió un poco su norte al ponerse hablar sobre su morena, y no se dio cuenta que Holly aun seguía ahí.

- Estas hasta los huesos por ella… sigues enamorada Quinn – la rubia palideció, seguramente le contaría a su prometido, había metido la pata hasta el fondo – no te preocupes, no le contare… queda entre nosotros, así como lo quedara mi pequeño secreto… te entiendo perfectamente porque me sucede lo mismo con esta persona que estoy – se adelanto a decir.

- Gracias…y si esto te está pasando a ti no lo dejes pasar, aférrate a eso y lucha con todo lo que tengas, estas cosas pasan solo una vez en la vida – ambas se sonrieron, se entendían a la perfección - ya que fui tan sincera contigo, ¿Se puede saber quién te tiene así? – Holly sonrió como una tonta al recordar su nombre.

- Bueno es algo menor que yo… casi unos quince años, lo sé soy una roba cunas – ambas rieron – y no soy de fijarme en chicas como ella, la diferencia de edad me acompleja mucho, pero ella en si logro atraparme esa noche que la conocí… Se llama Rachel – le sonrió ampliamente – Rachel Berry - _¿RACHEL_? _¿MI RACHEL BERRY? ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO… -_ fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo Quinn antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

* * *

*** Una pequeña parte de la vida de Quinn… ya intente mostrarles como van ambas vidas, ahora voy a escribir sobre ambas al mismo tiempo.  
Se que es un giro grande en la historia, pero siento que así puedo explotar mas la vida de todos los personajes.**

*** Vale aclarar que conté el porque Beth escapo de su casa… puse lo que paso anteriormente al encuentro con Rachel. Pero cuando Quinn vio a la morena, se ya se había separado de la niña… por eso la vio con esa sonrisa. Creo que debía aclararlo, no se si pude reflejar bien eso en la historia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	30. Chapter 30

"**Blondie … One way or another"**

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? – tomo su mano intentando que reaccionara. – Estas pálida… Dime que te encuentras bien – le costó reaccionar, no podía creer aquella noticia que había entrado por sus oídos, ¿Cómo había podido seguir con su vida así sin más? ¿Que debía hacer?¿Luchar por ella o simplemente seguir con su vida?

- Estoy bien, tranquila… es solo que… -

- Lo siento por contártelo así… debes hacer algo Rach –

- No Beth… es la decisión de tu madre y debes respetarla, lo ama – intentaba creerse sus propias palabras para que la niña también lo hiciera

- Claro que no! No lo ama, te ama a ti así como tú a ella… pero están tan ciegas que no quieren abrir los ojos! Por algo hizo que el destino nos cruzara, para que me ayudes a que no se casen –

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo y ya? Dejala que sea feliz… - ya hablaba desde la molestia, es que todo aquello era una maldita patada en el estomago.

- Por eso mismo, no es feliz… el es un maldito –

- No hables asi de las personas Beth… respeta a tus mayores –

- Lo respetaría si tratara bien a mama y la respeta también – se le escapo de su boca y se maldecía por no controlarse verbalmente… sabia que la morena preguntaría hasta sacarle la ultima palabra, pero eso no paso.

- Es la vida que ella esta eligiendo… aceptalo –

- ¿Quién eres?¿Que han hecho contigo?... hoy te defendi pensando que realmente aun seguías siendo mi mami, pero veo que no… no valio la pena – intento pararse de su asiento

- ¿Dónde vas? – la retuvo

- No lo se…aun no quiero volver a casa –

- Tu te quedas conmigo, estas loca si piensas que voy a dejarte sola en esta ciudad tan peligrosa… - la niña le dio su mirada tan característica Fabray levantando su ceja y frunciendo sus labios, provocando que la morena riera por dentro – te aguantas! – la niña volvió a su asiento y espero que la morena terminara su café.

- Cuentame… ¿Tienes novio o novia? – pregunto rogando que le respondiera que no.

- Ambas dos… - respondió sin dudarlo, dejando a la morena en mitad de camino

- ¿Dos?¿Tienes novia y novio Bethany?¿Quiénes son?¿Donde viven?¿Cuantos años tienen? Ahora mismo dame su grupo sanguíneo, quienes son sus padres… - la niña la interrumpió dejando un beso en su mejilla.

- Esta es la Rachel que quiero… - le sonrió – claro que no tengo novio o novia, apenas he llegado aquí, no conozco a nadie y la verdad que aun me cuesta mucho hacer amigos – agacho su cabeza

- ¿Aun tienes ese pequeño problemita? – Beth asintió – Entonces hoy mismo comenzaremos tu curso intensivo para relacionarte con personas – tomo su mano y prácticamente la arrastro por las calles de Nueva York.

- ¿Dónde me llevas Rach? – se sentía segura con ella, pero ¿de que hablaba cuando decía curso intensivo? Sus pensamientos se callaron cuando leyó un letrero "Sugar Shot" en aquel bar - ¿Me traes a un bar? Pero si aun soy una niña… -

- Para estas cosas si eres una niña cierto?... tranquila, es el bar de una amiga y no es lo que tu piensas… siempre seras mi niña – le sonrio y entraron en aquel bar.

- Hola Steph ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica que atendía detrás de la barra

- Hola preciosa, hoy creo que no podre darte mucha atención…al parecer los del edificio de arriba han organizado una reunión aquí, asi que estoy preparando las mesas – hablaba una rubia algo flaquita para el gusto de Beth, pero le causo gracia, al parecer Rachel se rodeaba de rubias en su mundo, gran trauma existencial.

- No te preocupes por nosotras, ya hemos comido algo… pero ven que quiero presentarte a alguien – la chica rodeo la barra y se coloco frente a ellas

- Quiero presentarte a Beth… Beth ella es Stephanie Herman, una de las mejores amigas que he hecho aquí – la verdad era que ella junto a Santana fueron su pañuelo de lagrimas, se sabía la historia de Rachel de pe a pa – Steph ella es Beth… Fabray – la rubia abrió en grande sus ojos.

- Pero mira que hermosa niña – le sonrio y dejo un beso en su mejilla, logrando que Beth se sonrojara

- Parece que a ti también te van las rubias – la morena le susurro en el oído a Beth. – Bien! Vamos a sentarnos por alla – señalo la morena - ¿Podemos cierto? –

- Claro vayan tranquilas, la reunión será en el otro lado del bar… las dejo, pidan lo que quieran, la casa invita – le guiño un ojo a la niña y salió de alli.

- Bueno, a ver explicame que te sucede que no puedes hacer nuevas amistades – le pregunto luego de ir a buscar unos exprimidos de naranja a la barra

- Lo mismo de siempre… no se que decir o como actuar, por eso me limito a quedarme en mi lugar –

- Beth, debes de romper con la barrera de la timidez… la vergüenza provoca que te pierdas muchas cosas por vivir… vamos hacer lo siguiente, seguiremos ciertos pasos para que la vergüenza abandone tu cuerpito, vale? –

- Al parecer tu la tienes muy clara… es asi como engatusas a tus conquistas cierto? – una pregunta cargada algo de celos

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- ¿Cómo conociste a Holly? Porque eso de que son amigas no me lo creo… te comió con la mirada todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotras –

- No voy a contarte eso… hoy nos enfocaremos en ti –

- Huye cobarde… - murmuro Beth.

- Voy hacer de cuenta que no oí eso… bien, empecemos lo primero que harás es algo tan simple como abrir la puerta a las damiselas en apuro – la niña la miro algo confundida – Lo siento, creo que para tu edad estas más abierta de mente que otros niños, ¿Te gustan los chicos o las chicas? –

- Mmm… no me he puesto a pensar en eso –

- ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con un chico? – indago la morena

- Normal… creo que me gusta estar con ambos – observo la cara de Rach - ¿Estoy en problemas cierto? – rieron

- Claro que no… con el tiempo los gustos se te van a definir, no te hagas problema, pero por ahora comenzaremos así… está por llegar gente, has escuchado a Steph así que aprovecharemos a poner tus encantos sobre la mesa, el abrir la puerta a una mujer dice mucho de ti, acompañándolo de alguna frase, algún cumplido ¿De acuerdo? – la niña asintió y escucho rápidamente las frases de la morena. – Bien ahí viene alguien… prueba – con algo de terror se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la entrada de aquel bar, con su mano izquierda abrió la puerta, y con la derecha hizo una reverencia como si estuviese entrando la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

- Pase usted hermosa dama – dijo la pequeña dejando algo tonta a la gran mujer morocha que atravesaba la puerta.

- Muchas gracias corazón, eres un encanto –

- A sus servicios – le guiño el ojo, la mujer se agacho a su altura y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, Beth rápidamente se llevo su mano derecha a su cachete sin poder creer lo que había ocasionado solo por tragarse la vergüenza y decir un cumplido, vio como la mujer se perdió dentro del bar y giro aun con la mano en su cara y la boca abierta, dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar y salió corriendo hacia la morena. – Lo hice… lo hice mami! – sonaba con una gran felicidad, la morena solo reia y se aferraba mas al pequeño cuerpo.

- Primer fase terminada… ahora debes de empezar una conversación, ¿Qué te parece si lo intentas con Steph? – la niña miro asustada – tranquila, ella es la indicada –

- Pero está ocupada atendiendo a la gente –

- Bueno entonces probemos con alguien más… - la niña asintió.

- ¿Pero puedo elegirla yo? – la morena le dio el Okey, y comenzó a buscar con su mirada. – Bien, iré con ella – señalo con su mirada.

- ¿Por qué miras solo rubias? Las morochas también tenemos lo nuestro – le reprocho en broma.

- No van conmigo… ya sabes, debo mantener la línea de las rubias, no puedo mezclar ni manchar mi sangre –

- Hey que yo soy morocha… no te metas con nosotras! – se cruzo de brazos como toda niña pequeña, gesto que hizo reír a Beth

- Tu eres la única morena en mi vida… única – le dio un beso en su mejilla y la derritió en segundos.

- Refréscame la memoria de porque te estoy ayudando con esto… porque parece que la tienes muy clara – levanto su ceja.

- ¿Vas ayudarme o no? – apuro la niña.

- Claro… ve y empieza como te dije – asintió y fue en busca de su presa, como decía la morena.

- Discúlpame… - Beth interrumpió la conversación que mantenían aquellas cuatro o cinco mujeres en la mesa dirigiéndose a una rubia que rompía con todos los esquemas de belleza, era una diosa, la reunión aun no había comenzado, lo cual como todo grupo de mujeres hablaban sobre su noche anterior o chimentos sobre sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Dime… - respondió algo confusa, mirando a su alrededor para ver si la niña se encontraba acompañada.

- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Es para avisarle a San Pedro, que dejó la puerta abierta, dejando caer este ángel – dijo Beth con valentía, pues ya estaba en el baile, habia que bailar. La mujer se ruborizo, logrando que las mujeres a su alrededor la miraran con un gesto extraño… al parecer era la jefa de todas ellas, y rara vez se dejaba intimidar… Beth Fabray lo habia logrado.

- No se que decirte… me has agarrado desprevenida, que niña tan hermosa –

- No tan hermosa como tu – retruco Beth guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Estas sola aquí? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

- Claro que no, ¿cómo piensas que una niña tan adorable como yo puede andar sola por estos lados? – provoco risas en la mesa. – estoy con mi mami, en aquella mesa – señalo., la mujer miro su pequeño dedo, se levanto y tomo la mano de la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras caminaban.

- Bethany… pero tú puedes llamarme Beth – le sonrió.

- Beth será… - llegaron a la mesa agarrando desprevenida a la morena que miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, pues de donde estaba sentada no podía observar a Beth interactuar, algo aburrida de esperar intento distraerse a través del enorme ventanal

- Mami… mira te presento a mi nueva amiga – llamo la atención de la morena, algo nerviosa miro a la gran mujer que permanecía junto a su niña.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Charlize – extendió su mano en forma de saludo, quien rápidamente tuvo una respuesta positiva del otro lado.

- Rachel Berry… supongo que ya conoces a Beth – le sonrió a su niña, que rápidamente tomo asiento a su lado.

- Hermosa, como su madre… - piropeo la mujer, Beth la miro con un gesto algo extraño, pero no podía enojarse, aquella mujer era realmente para admirar.

- Muchas gracias – respondió algo nerviosa. – espero que Beth no haya sido inoportuna –

- Para nada… fue super oportuna. Creo que a ti te he visto bastante seguido por aquí, pero nunca a tu… hija? – pregunto intentando averiguar mas sobre su vida.

- Seguramente, mi amiga es la dueña del bar – zanjeo la pregunta sobre Beth, consideraba que no tenia porque contar su vida personal a extraños.

- ¿Eres amiga de Steph? – pregunto asombrada, la morena asintió – tenemos algo en común, ella también es mi amiga – le sonrió – yo tengo una reunión, pero que les parece si mañana o cuando ustedes lo consideren nos volvemos a encontrar aquí las tres y almorzamos o algo – pregunto nerviosa, al parecer la morena atraía a las mujeres algo mayorcitas.

- Mañana estaremos aquí para el almuerzo – se apresuro a responder Beth.

- Bien, las espero mañana – les sonrio a ambas chicas y volvió a su mesa. La morena no podía creer lo que habia presenciado, ¿Su propia hija le estaba concretando una cita?

- ¿Te has dado cuenta lo que has hecho? –

- No me lo digas dos veces porque cancelo… pero ya que no quieres jugártela por mi mamá dejando que se case él, ella no me parece un mal partido para ti – le sonrio, ella sabia bien donde quería llegar, y si ese era el medio para hacer reaccionar a Rachel, lo intentaría. – Ahora vamos, que no quiero preocupar más de la cuenta a mamá – tomaron sus cosas y partieron de allí luego de despedirse de Steph.

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escucho luego de abrir sus ojos algo confundida

- Me da todo vueltas… - explico Quinn.

- Te desmayaste… ¿Segura estas bien?¿Estas embarazada o algo de eso? – pregunto asustada.

- NO! – respondió como si su pregunta fuera algo loco – digo… no, no estoy embarazada, se me bajo un poco la presión… eso es todo –

- Por hoy terminemos la entrevista… te ves cansada, vuelve a tu casa y pídele a Alex que te cuide un poco con mimos, eso siempre ayuda – le sonrio…_ -Pedirle a Alex que me cuide con mimos? Pfff… si supieras –_

- Mejor me ire… - junto sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Ya que al parecer el mundo es mas chico que un pañuelo, ¿Qué te parece si organizamos una cena todos juntos? – nuevamente sentía que la presión se le iba al piso, eso significaría una sola cosa… Rachel Berry.

- No lo se… ustedes están muy ocupados, aparte… - la interrumpió.

- Este fin de semana lo tenemos libre… aun que yo ire sola, creo que mi acompañante tiene una fiesta o algo asi… ya sabes – no quiso explicar mucho.

- Hablare con Alex y le diré que te informe todo ¿Si? – intento sonar segura, no quería rechazarla en plena cara, habia sido super atenta con ella y a decir verdad era amorosa, odiaba que sea asi pues podía ganarse a cualquier persona con sus encantos.

- Perfecto… estamos en contacto – se despidieron con un beso y Quinn regreso camino a su casa.

* * *

- Ya estoy en casa – grito la rubia esperando encontrarse a alguien.

- Hola hermosa… - apareció su prometido - ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?¿como te trato Holly? –

- La verdad que muy bien… agradezco que ella sea mi primer artículo por escribir, me facilita mucho el trabajo – reconoció, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¿Dónde está Beth? –

- Aun sigue en su habitación… no ha querido salir, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra – se pego al cuerpo de su chica por su espalda.

- No ahora – supo sus intensiones – iré a verla – abandono la cocina antes que el muchacho le hiciera una escena por ser rechazado.

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto tras la puerta luego de golpear.

- Si, pasa… - respondió mientras miraba una película tirada en su cama. Apago la tv al ver a su madre, y se sento apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldar de la cama.

- ¿Dónde has estado Beth? – pregunto sentándose en la cama junto a su hija.

- En casa de una compañera… -

- No me mientas hija – intentaba sonar lo mas calmada posible, sin enojarse, sabia que nada de eso funcionaria con ella ni con nadie, ¿Quién accedería hablar cuando te gritan?

- No te miento… su nombre es Stephanie – mintió, bueno… no del todo, era su nueva amiga por asi decir, pero no compañerita del colegio, estaba algo grandecita para estar en su curso.

- Beth… por favor te pido que no vuelvas hacerlo, no conocemos bien este lugar, y sabes que es peligroso… intenta entenderme a mi como madre, en verdad me asuste –

- Si, lo siento mamá, no volverá a suceder –

- Respecto a Alex y lo que hablamos hoy por la mañana… - la niña la interrumpió.

- No te hagas problema por eso… si tu asi eres FELIZ – remarco bien la palabra con su tono de voz – yo te apoyare – la dejo algo sorprendida, pues no pensaba que asi sin mas aceptaría toda la situación, pero Beth por sus adentros sabia que era cuestión de tiempo acompañado por algo de ayuda para que ellas volvieran, no descansaría hasta verlas juntas, pero eso no tenia porque saberlo, ninguna de sus madres.

- Gracias hija… gracias – la abrazo depositando un beso en su cabeza – ahora baja, ayudame a preparar la cena – ambas mujeres se regalaron una sonrisa, Beth asintió y bajaron para compartir la mesa en familia… _ ¿Familia? Si… claro –_ pensó Beth.

* * *

- ¿Queeeeee? ¿Me estas haciendo una broma? – escupía el poco vino que se habia llevado a la boca

- Lo que oyes… se casara – seguía con su cena

- ¿Pero que diablos se le cruza por la cabeza? La tintura le debe estar secando el cerebro –

- Ella es natural… - reprocho con su mirada

- Lo que sea, ¿Es idiota o que? ¿Cómo va a casarse? –

- No la insultes… no lo se San es su vida, sabrá lo que hace –

- Claro que no sabe lo que hace… nunca supo lo que hacia, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? –

- No lo se, pero no voy a meterme… y no me mires asi – respondió frente a la cara que su amiga le mostraba.

- ¿Qué dice Beth?¿Como la notaste?¿Esta enorme y hermosa cierto? – se creaba un brillo peculiar en los ojos de la latina, y eso Rachel podía notarlo.

- Esta preciosa San… creo que cada dia se parece mas a ella – suspiraba – ya sabes, después de lo que paso en la calle nos fuimos a un lugar mas tranquilo, ella no lo soporta dice que se llevan muy mal y que le trato que le da a Quinn no es el adecuado – se quedo pensando – no se a que se referirá con eso, pero me pidió al igual que tu que interfiriera, cosa que también me negué –

- Eres tan o mas idiota que ella… te la has pasado llorando por los rincones como un enano que ha sido echado de su propio jardín. Has tenido mas mujeres que el propio Hugh Hefner, ni te cuento de la bebida, pareces una fiel admiradora de Charlie Sheen ¿Vas a dejar que se case con ese tal Alex…? – dejo su frase a medio completar, no sabia su nombre.

- Pettyfer… - completo la morena

- Lo buscare en google ahora mismo – tomo su móvil y googleo el nombre del famoso actor

- Ya deja eso Santana – moría por ver el resultado de su búsqueda, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Tomo su plato y se dirigió a lavarlo.

- Actor, veintitrés años, rubio ojos verdes, modelo británico, ha hecho varias películas y series como protagonista, ni hablar de los premios que ha ganado… - _Actualmente protagonizando una película con la famosa Holly Holliday… JA! Va a caerse de culo cuando se entere… se te va a juntar el ganado enano, debería avisarte… pero me voy a entretener un poco con esta información, buena cura para una mujeriega – _pensó Santana - …pfff, tienes razón… mejor quédate con lo que tienes porque saldrás perdiendo si le das a elegir entre tu y el, aparte dejemos en claro que el tiene algo que tu no – la morena giro tras escuchar como su amiga parecía mojarse con todas las características físicas del prometido de Quinn.

- ¿Quieres que la ponga en alerta a Quinn para que no le robes el novio? – pregunto algo molesta

- ¿Y serle infiel a Britt? Eso no es lo mio, aun que con esta preciosura frente a mis ojos y…WOOW! - exclamo sorprendida, intentando poner una cuota de exageración tras mirar una foto del chico – ¿Le has visto esos abdominales? Dios santo mira lo que es – extendió su mano mostrándole la pantalla a la morena – No se la debe pasar nada mal chupando cada cuadradito y algo mas de este bombón – la morena tiro el trapo sobre la mesa con el cual secaba los platos, y salió dando un fuerte portazo en la entrada. – Aaaay que predecible eres Berry… no has cambiado en nada – cerro la aplicación en su móvil, tomo su copa de vino y se dirigió hacer una llamada orgullosa por su logro, Britt debía saberlo de inmediato.

* * *

El timbre sonó en toda la casa, una rubia desesperada y algo mal humorada debido al insistente ruido corrió hacia la puerta.

- Dije que ya va… Dios santoooo – abrió la puerta y sintió como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos, sin dudarlo cerro la puerta como pudo y con tropiezos por la sala lograron llegar al sillón, su acompañante se notaba algo apresurada y brusca con los besos que intentaba marcar, debía reconocer que le encantaba cuando llegaba a su casa con sus días hecho una mierda, disfrutaba tenerla asi, con ciertos arrebatos de amor que le daban a cualquier hora del dia, y amaba que la buscara a ella para descargar sus frustraciones o festejar alguna buena noticia. Entre jadeos y pelea de manos logro dejarla en ropa interior recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria por la rapidez utilizada, sin mas sintió como las manos de su chica arrancaba su camisa rompiendo algunos botones de ella.

- Me debes una de esas… -

- Te compare miles si quieres – volvió atacar sus labios mientras ambos cuerpo se mecían entre si.  
Las caricias ente ambas chicas comenzaron abarcar mas el cuerpo de la otra, fundiéndose en aquel sillón entre besos y gemidos de placer.

- Me encanta cuando te apareces de esta forma en mi casa… - comento la chica rubia.

- Y a mi me me encanta que siempre estes tan predispuesta a recibirme de esta manera – se tapo un poco con la sabana luego de que recorrieron el living hasta llegar a la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – pregunto poniéndose de lado para poder observar mejor sus gestos.

- Nada importante… -

- Pues no parece que no sea importante… viendo en el estado en el que has llegado, y no sabes mentirme… desde el primer día que entraste en aquella clase supe leer tus ojos, se cuando me mientes –

- Entonces también debes saber cuando no quiero hablar del tema Cassie – se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, no pretendía seguir mas con esa conversación, la rubia entendió y le dio su espacio.

- Mañana no te salvas – le dejo un beso en su espalda

- Ya duerme Cassandra – claro que no iban hablar al día siguiente, como lo hacía con todas se iría a su casa entrando las primeras hora de la mañana sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

*** APARECIO CASSANDRAAAA! Siii… vale aclarar que con ella se mensajeo Rachel mientras estaba en el parque, no se porque pero tanto Holly como Cassandra siempre me gustaron, dos personalidades muy diferentes y fuertes, me pareció bien incluirlas en mi historia. Respecto a Charlize, es la reconocida Charlize Theron (a mi parecer, impactante mujer!) quisiera saber que opinan sobre ella en la historia, si les gustaría que profundizara ahí o no, no voy a crearle otro amorío a la morena, no no, pero nunca se sabe, sus opiniones me van a servir mucho de ayuda, como siempre.**

***Como puse en uno de los comentarios, cosa que dudo que hayan leído, aclare que no es necesario que sigan sufriendo, se acabo el drama en esta historia, SI, lo que leen, SE TERMINO EL SUFRIMIENTO. Obviamente pasaran cosas en la vida de ambas, pero sin hacer sufrir a nadie… asi que ahora solo queda DISFRUTAR!**

*** Creo que me estoy comportando con las actualizaciones, teniendo en cuenta mi apretada semana, pero escribir me hace bien y mucho mas si leo sus review, ¿Es mucho pedir? Para esta humilde servidora jajaja… quizás mañana viernes o sábado mas tardar vuelva actualizar… todo depende de ustedes! Jajaja Disfruten de lo que viene… saludos!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	31. Chapter 31

"**Pechugas Laru"**

- Ya va… ni siquiera un día de tranquilidad en esta casa – La latina salía del baño recién bañada atender la puerta, parecía que del otro lado alguien estaba algo impaciente. El rostro de Santana se quedo duro junto a las palabras en su boca, ¿era real lo que estaba viendo? - ¿Beth? – la niña asintió con una enorme sonrisa – OH POR DIOS BETH! MI HERMOSA BETH! – alzaba a la niña dándole vueltas por todo el pasillo del edificio, la felicidad le brotaba por los poros, volvía a ver a su pequeña sobrina.

- Tía Tana.. – Reía a carcajadas – me estas mojando toda con tu pelo… tiaaaa – reía. Santana repartió algunos besos por su cara bajándola, viendo si en verdad era ella, luego de un rato de convencerse a sí misma decidió entrar al departamento.

- Estas preciosa enana… toda una mujercita – tocaba su cabeza, no podía creer verla ahí, justo ahí con ella luego de tantos años.

- Y tu mas cariñosa… ¿Acaso tía Britt te domestico? – reía por la cara de su tía, al parece volvió en sí.

- ¿Con que te crees muy chistosa cierto? – comenzó hacerle cosquillas, tal y como lo pensó, la niña era débil a las cosquillas como su madre. - ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Con quién viniste? – volvió desesperada a la entrada, el solo pensar que Quinn podría estar detrás de la puerta o esperando abajo provocaba que su corazón le subiera hasta la boca, de felicidad y miedo, por la morena lo sabemos.

- Tranquila, he venido sola a buscar a Rach –

- ¿Sola?¿Estás loca? Eres muy pequeña para andar sola por ahí Beth… - caminaban a la cocina.

- Pero si acabas de decirme que soy toda una mujer… ¿Quién te entiende Tana? – se cruzaba de brazos

- Jaja se ve lo que Berry aun lo tienes pegado… siempre serás pequeña para mí – apretó sus cachetes – Bien, ¿Qué quieres comer o tomar? –

- Jugo estaría bien, no quiero llenar mi panza todavía – le sonrió.

- Jugo será – abrió la heladera con un vaso en su mano y le sirvió a la niña – Dime, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – lo chismosa es algo que con los años no se fue.

- Ya me imaginaba que al llegar quizás iba a tener este interrogatorio… hable con Steph al salir del colegio –

- ¿Conoces a Steph? – la niña asintió - ¿Y a que vienes? – pregunto curiosa.

- Si no quieres que venga más me lo dices y punto – levanto su ceja.

- No seas dramática… solo que no entiendo como siendo tan pequeña te manejes tan bien por aquí, a mi me llevo mis meses adaptarme –

- Me imagino… - bromeo Beth.

- Hey!... ahora dime ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? –

- Quedamos con Rach en almorzar, pero como no pedí su número ni sabe donde vivo mucho menos donde estudio ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a vernos? –

- Ah bien es un buen punto, y nunca decir "Oh voy a visitar a mi tía favorita que tanto extraño" – dijo algo celosa.

- ¿Estas celosa? – pregunto jugando.

- Claro que no! ¿Yo celosa? Pff – cruzo sus brazos levanto una de sus cejas.

- Si lo estas... – le sonrió – no te preocupes, eres mi tia Tana, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no pensé en ti también? – movió sus pestañas rápidamente, gesto que compro a la latina.

- No es justo que juegues así conmigo – le sonrió abrazándola – te extrañe enana, nos hiciste mucha falta – confeso.

- ¿Dónde está Rach?¿Aun duerme? – pregunto aun abrazada.

- Esa ni siquiera ha venido a dormir – cerro sus ojos y se mal dijo por ser tan bocona, tenia bien ganado el apodo que le puso Britt en aquella conversación por teléfono una de las tantas noches donde Santana le contaba la pelea que había tenido con la morena "almeja, te entierras con tu propia lengua".

- ¿Cómo que no vino a dormir?¿Y donde lo hizo?¿Con quién? – pregunto al separarse bruscamente.

- A mi no me preguntes… mátala a ella con las preguntas, ya debe estar por llegar –

- ¿Puedo pasar al baño? – pregunto la pequeña, Santana la tomo de la mano y le indico donde estaba, rápidamente tomo su móvil y envió un mensaje.

- Ya mismo te quiero aquí, vino Beth y no para de preguntar por ti… SI BETH, VEN YA! – S.

- Tana no deberías de dejar estas cosas colgadas en la canilla – agito una de sus tangas, la latina abrió sus ojos sonrojándose.

- Ven aquí maldita gnoma… trae eso aquí – salió a correrla por el departamento, parecía que los años no habían pasado, su relación aun seguía intacta. Luego de media hora jugando, charlando mientras veían televisión, se escuchan unas llaves en la cerradura. La pequeña le guiño el ojo a la latina y se cruzo de brazos en el sillón.

* * *

- Hola mis bellas mujeres ¿Cómo están? – saludo desde lejos, recibiendo solo un "Hola enano" por parte de su amiga, camino hasta ellas y vio a la niña sentada sin apartar la vista de la tv. – Hola princesita hermosa – intento darle un beso pero en el trayecto Beth la paro poniendo la palma de su mano en la boca de la morena.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto en tono de reproche.

- ¿Eh? – solo salió de su boca.

- Si, ¿Dónde estabas Berry? – ups, que la llamen por su apellido no era nada bueno pensó la morena.

- Salí a comprar unas cosas… - dijo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Y así quieres que confié en ti? – Santana de lejos le hacia un gesto con una mano en su cuello advirtiendo que parara, que no le mintiera. - ¿Con quién estabas? – reformulo su pregunta.

- Beth creo que no tengo porque darte explicaciones… ¿no crees que… - la niña la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué no tienes que darme explicaciones escuche? Claro que sí, porque quedaste en almorzar conmigo y llevo más de una hora esperándote a ti, vaya a saber quién te estuvo reteniendo toda la mañana y la noche –

- Beth lo siento… se me olvido lo del almuerzo – mala respuesta.

- Lo sé, así como se te olvido que yo también existo – pero mírela usted, que dramática estaba la chica - ¿Estabas con esa tal Holly cierto? –

- No digas esas cosas, para mi eres la primera en todo corazón – zanjeo nuevamente la pregunta.

- Contesta de una vez Berry! – apunto con su dedito amenazador.

- No estaba con ella… - respondió en tono suave, casi inaudible.

- ¿Tienes más? ¿Sabías Tana? – miro a su tía – esto es increíble, INCREIBLE!- al parecer estaba indignadísima.

- No me retes princesa… - dijo agachando su cabeza. Santana amaba ver esa situación, nuevamente una Fabray la encaminaba.

- ¿Sabes que soy una mujer cierto? – No sabía hacia donde iba la niña, pero asintió frente a la pregunta – tu misma vivías diciéndome que debía de respetarme ¿Qué sucede si el día de mañana me encuentro con una como tú y juega conmigo? –

- Jamás lo permitiría, nadie va a lastimarte mientras yo esté viva… -

- Sin embargo tu si juegas con esas mujeres – fue un golpe directo a su moral, le dolió y Santana lo sabía, pero cuantas peleas había tenido con ella por el mismo tema, millones, pero ninguna vez le hizo caso, quizás este golpe la hacía reaccionar.

- Tienes razón princesa… cambiare, por ti lo hare – Beth se levanto del sillón y se sentó en sus piernas.

- Solo vuelve a ser la misma Rach que yo conocí… la que amaba a mamá y… - la morena la interrumpió.

- Para ahí Beth, no metas en esto a tu madre… creo que ya hablamos del tema, y es mejor que eso quede ahí, en mi presente solo hay una Fabray y esa eres tu – beso su mejilla – iré a cambiarme así salimos almorzar – se fue hacia su habitación

- Ya lo veremos… - murmuro Beth para sí misma.

* * *

Bar Sugar Shot

- Hola hermosas mujeres – saludo Steph al llegar a su mesa, donde se encontraban Beth junto a Rachel

- Hola de nuevo – dijo Beth agitando su mano

- ¿De nuevo? – Pregunto curiosa la morena.

- Si, hoy vino a preguntarme donde vivías –le guiño un ojo a la pequeña

- Ya veo… - miro de reojo a Beth – Bueno todavía no vamos a pedir, estamos esperando a alguien más – la rubia asintió y se retiro detrás de la barra, era la dueña y solo atendía la mesa de gente importante, en este caso Rachel.

- Disculpen la tardanza – repartió un beso en ambas chicas - ¿Cómo están? – les sonrió.

- Muy bien ¿Y tú? – saludo Rachel, pero volvió su vista a la altura de las caderas de la mujer - ¿Y tu quien eres bonita? – le pregunto a una pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de aquella imponente mujer. Beth la miro a Rachel reprochándole por utilizar ese adjetivo con otra niña frente a ella, celosa por la situación, pero su mirada cambio al notar una hermosa niña rubia a pasos de ella.

- Sal de ahí cariño – Charlize tomo la mano de la pequeña – ella es Dakota, mi hija… espero que no les moleste que la haya traído, hoy no tuvo colegio – aclaro la rubia mayor. La morena quedo boquiabierta cuando la vio, ¿Podía ser más bella que su madre? Pues sí, podía perderse en sus ojos color cielo, como los de su madre que a simple vista pudo deducir que la niña tenía casi la misma edad que Beth.

- Hola Dakota soy Rachel y ella es mi hija Bethany – Le sonrió a la pequeña, tras recibir una sonrisa de su parte decidió pararse para darle un beso, Beth toda vergonzosa aun no podía despegarse de su asiento, y la morena lo sabía, aun no podía manejar su pequeño problemita lo cual decidió darle un empujón. – Beth, ¿Por qué no van con Dakota a llamar a Steph, así se la presentas y le dices que venga a tomarnos el pedido? – le guiño un ojo, y la pequeña entendió, se armo de valor bajo de su asiento y se encamino hacia la rubia que la hacía temblar.

- Hola, soy Beth ¿Quieres acompañarme? – pregunto algo nerviosa frente a tanta belleza.

- Claro, me encantaría – respondió un poco mas suelta, tomo su mano y se fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba su amiga mas grande.

- Al parecer se llevaran bien esas dos – dijo Charlize sentándose gracias a que la morena aparto la silla para ella – Gracias – le sonrió.

- No le vendría nada mal hacer nuevas amistades a Beth – comento retomando su lugar.

- Y a mí no me molestaría tener que almorzar más seguido para que las niñas se vean – le sonrió, estaba coqueteando con ella, pero rápidamente por la mente de la morena se le cruzo Beth y sus palabras, en otra ocasión añadiría a esa hermosa mujer a la lista, pero había decidido cambiar por su princesa.

- Por mí no hay problema, estoy segura que Beth no se opondrá a la idea de jugar con tu hija –

- Bueno, cuéntame de tu vida… -

- No sé qué quieres que te cuente… pregúntame y te respondo –

- El famoso juego de preguntas y respuestas – la morena levanto sus hombros – Bien… dime ¿Qué se siente ser madre soltera? – probo el terreno sentimental de la morena con esa pregunta.

- Digamos que Beth… - Steph interrumpió la respuesta de la morena, quien agradeció mentalmente. Las niñas ya con más confianza se sentaron juntas sin soltarse de las manos, reían por cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, al parecer habían pegado buena onda.

- Hola señoritas – ahora se dirigía a las nuevas integrantes de aquella mesa - ¿Ya saben que pedirán? –

- Claro, Beth seguramente quiera una hamburguesa – la miro y la niña asintió, uniéndosele Dakota – que sean dos, para mí una ensalada americana y Charlize… - la miro para que pidiera su plato.

- Alguna pasta ¿Qué tienes? – Steph le comento la variada carta que tenia – Bien, que sea Lasagna Della Nonna – pronuncio con un perfecto Italiano.

- Perfecto… en unos minutos vuelvo con sus platos, ¿Tomaran vino cierto? – la morena asintió – Bien dejen eso en mis manos, ya les traigo las gaseosas pequeñas – le informo a las niñas.

- ¿Sabes italiano? – pregunto al escuchar la perfecta entonación al hablar.

- Proprio così bella signora – volvió a contestar.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto la morena asombrada por la hermosa voz pronunciando vaya a saber qué cosa.

- Dije "Así es hermosa dama" – le sonrió

- Gracias por lo de hermosa – devolvió la sonrisa - ¿has aprendido en algún instituto de esos donde te mandan tus padres por no saber qué hacer con tu tiempo libre? – rieron por lo dicho, ¿Quién no ha sufrido por ese tipo de cosas?

- De hecho no, aprendí en la misma Italia – sonrió.

- WOW! Eso es impresionante, supongo que tienes un trabajo importante, digo no cualquiera puede darse el lujo de viajar así –

- No sé si importante, pero me permite hacer estas escapadas, aunque siempre viajo por trabajo –

- Yo solo pude visitar el viejo continente cuando estuve viviendo allí por unos meses –

- ¿Has estado viviendo allí? – la morena asintió

- Me fui de intercambio escolar, antes de graduarme, intente entrar en una universidad de Londres pero no lo logre, lo cual volví a América más precisamente New York para estudiar en NYADA… -

- Arte dramático… - interrumpió la rubia completando la conversación dejando una Rachel algo asombrada, no es que esa universidad no fuera conocida, pero más incógnitas se agregaban a la persona que tenía enfrente.

- Así es… ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –

- Así se maneja la gente importante, ya sabes – levanto sus hombros bromeando – de hecho conozco un poco de gente que ha salido de ahí, o da clases… -

- Aquí tienen sus platos señoritas – llegaba Steph con el pedido, viendo la cara de su amiga algo sorprendida, parecía navegar por las aguas Berry mentalmente, tantos años conociéndola ya no le parecía raro que la morena se ausentara en una conversación. – Rach… - volvió a llamar la atención de su amiga teniendo éxito rápidamente – Aquí tienes tu ensalada ¿Se les ofrece algo más? – Ambas mujeres negaron – Muy bien cualquier cosa voy a estar en la barra, disfruten! – sonrió y volvió alejarse. La morena no sabía si preguntar o no, pero quería sacarse la duda a quien conocía exactamente y qué tipo de trabajo tenia, pero no sabía cómo, mientras preparaba su ensalada recibía la mirada de Charlize.

- Pregunta de una vez mujer… - dijo la rubia leyendo la mente de su acompañante.

- ¿Tan obvia soy? – La rubia asintió – Quisiera saber que haces exactamente, digo a que te dedicas y esas cosas – le pregunto a la vez que le cortaba la hamburguesa a Beth y servía un poco de gaseosa, gesto que repitió la rubia con su hija.

- Mmm digamos que ayudo a que ciertas obras puedan mantenerse en pie y llegar al día del estreno con cierta ayuda económica – explico.

- ¿Algo así como un auspiciante? –

- Correcto! Mi padre me dejo a cargo de su empresa asique tome el mando de ella, y bueno el padre de Dakota es director, sin querer mi vida está ligada al mundo de las tablas –

- ¿Puedo saber el apellido de tu esposo? – pregunto un poco dudosa, no quería ponerla incomoda.

- Ex esposo – remarco – se llama Michael Mayer – al oír su nombre los ojos de la morena brillaron.

- El… el es.. es el.. –

- Si, director de la obra Spring Awakening –

- Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo… es una de mis obras musicales favoritas sin contar Funny Girl claro está, nadie se compara con la mismísima Barbra Streisand, pero la historia de Melchior y Wendla es fascinante, esa obra me encanta – comento casi en un vomito verbal, de esos que Beth extrañaba, quien solo se limito a observarla.

- Al parecer tenemos una pequeña fan aquí – le sonrió - ¿te gusta Funny Girl? –

- ¿Si le gusta? – Beth se metió en la conversación – No para de verla, es una tortura creo que hasta se me todas las canciones y los diálogos gracias a ella, ama Funny Girl –

- Y lo agradecida que vas a estar en unos años por incorporar cosas tan talentosas en tu vida hija – comento la morena.

- Dime, ¿has terminado en NYADA? Digo… ¿a qué te dedicas? – era su turno de investigar.

- Si, logre terminar pero sin ninguna propuesta para hacer obras – acoto algo triste – pero bueno hoy estoy bien con mis alumnas dando clases particulares en casa de canto – sonrió.

- Supongo que cantas, bailas y sabes actuar – dio por sentado.

- No sé si se me da eso de bailar, pero me defiendo… y amo cantar –

- Entonces me vienes perfecta para la ocasión –

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto algo desorientada.

- Luego te explicare… terminemos este espectacular almuerzo y luego me acompañas que quiero llevarte a un lugar – le guiño el ojo, y se dispusieron a terminar su almuerzo. La comida pasó entre risas e historias, las niñas abandonaron la mesa luego de acabar con su postre y las mujeres se quedaron conversando terminando su café.

- Bueno, déjame dejar a Beth en su casa e iré a verte – explico la morena.

- Perfecto te espero aquí en dos horas, acuérdate que mi oficina es en la puerta de al lado… el último piso – indico.

- Perfecto nos vemos en un rato, adiós Dakota – saludo a la pequeña, acto seguido por Beth que abrazo a la niña diciéndole algo al oído, cosa que para la morena no paso desapercibido.

* * *

- Llegamos – grito la morena al entrar al departamento, Santana salió de la cocina con un vaso en su mano.

- ¿De nuevo juntas por acá? –

- Si quieres nos vamos… ah no espera, esta también es mi casa - comento la morocha

- Si tú quieres vete, pero mi sobrina déjala conmigo –

- ¿Ustedes viven juntas? – pregunto la niña, recibiendo la afirmación por parte de ambas chicas – no lo sabía – comento por debajo.

- Beth no ha querido que la lleve a su casa, dijo que su madre ya esta avisada y quiero confiar que es así – miro a la pequeña severamente, pelearon regreso a casa todo el viaje por la decisión de volver a su casa, la pequeña juraba que su madre estaba al tanto de todo, cosa que era mentira, pues su madre solo sabia una pequeña parte de la historia, quizás que estaba en casa de su nueva amiga Steph y nada más. Pero por si las dudas la llamaría luego que la morena se marchara.

- Bueno yo me voy a dar una ducha, tengo que salir – informo la morena.

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Dónde piensas ir ahora? – pregunto su amiga

- Me junto de nuevo con Charlize – grito desde su habitación mientras buscaba su muda de ropa. – Dijo que deseaba mostrarme algo – comento camino al baño

- Y así empiezan todas… queriéndote mostrar algo – rápidamente recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Beth – Hey ¿Por qué me pegas enana? –

- Rachel no se meterá con Charlize… ¿Cierto mami? – quería asegurarse.

- Claro que no, solo es una nueva amiga… ¿pero qué me dices de su hija? – Santana pudo notar como Beth se sonrojaba.

- Con que esas te traes enana pervertida… ¿Cómo se llama la noviecita de Beth, Rachel? –

- Dakota… no sabes que linda es… al parecer le van las rubias, como a mí – dijo burlándose de la pequeña antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

- Así que te van las rubias… no sabes de lo que te pierdes con las morochas – levanto su hombro derecho, peleando a la pequeña

- ¿De qué hablas? Si tía Britt es rubia… -

- ¿Y qué es lo que estoy diciendo yo?... por eso eres tan inteligente – jugaba con la mente de la pequeña

- Estas loca Tana… - reían – Tía ¿puedes llevarme a casa? Seguramente mamá estará preocupada por la hora –

- a ver déjame entender algo… primero que no la has llamado ¿cierto? – la niña asintió – mucho menos sabe que te estás viendo con Rachel – volvió afirmar – doy por sentado que ni se imagina que estas en su casa… me corrijo, en nuestra casa – bajo su cabecita – Esta mal mentir Beth, imagínate como reaccionara tu madre cuando se entere, y el escándalo que le armara al enano – la pequeña frunció su ceño por como llamo a su morena "no le digas así" murmuro – como sea… el caso es que ahora mismo nos iremos a tu casa y yo misma hablare con ella – Beth abrió sus ojos, estaba en serios problemas.

- No… no tana.. Por favor no… no le digas que… no le cuentes nada, por favor – rogo a más no poder.

- Claro que no hablare – Beth volvió a relajarse – por ahora! – Advirtió – pero quiero ver a mi vieja amiga ¿sabes? Y tú me vas ayudar a darle esa sorpresa – agarro un papel y dejo una nota arriba de la mesa para la morena.

"**Enano hemos salido con Beth, para después acompañarla a su casa. Cualquier cosa me ubicas al móvil. Ah si si, y Beth dice que te quiere y te deja besos, que la próxima te trae unas vitaminas para tu crecimiento enano!" **(En el papel podía notarse algunos rayones junto a la palabra enano)**Mentira mami, solo que te quiero y dejo besos, no le hagas caso a pechugas laruuuuu" **– el papelito casi no podía leerse por los rayones que contenía, seguramente Santana quiso matarla por poner eso intentando quitarle la lapicera.

* * *

Ambos cuerpos contenía una mescla de nervios, con ansiedad un poco de felicidad y miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿La retaría? ¿Seguiría todo como antes? ¿Cómo se saludarían? ¿Se enojaría o alegraría al verla?

- Ya vooooy – pudo oírse una voz detrás de la puerta a lo lejos. Ambas chicas se sonrieron tomándose de los meñiques, quizás así lograban calmar sus nervios… la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, los años no habían pasado por su vida…seguía igual a cuando la vio en la graduación por ultima vez.

- ¿Santana?... ¿San… san eres, eres realmente tu? – pregunto al borde de llorar llevándose una mano a su boca, para tapar el asombro y emoción.

- ¿Quién mas Barbie? – le sonrió, aun no sabía cómo actuar.

- OH SAN ERES TUUUU! – Grito corriendo hacia su dirección intentando salir del asombro – eres tu San! – volvió a decirle antes de fundirse en un gran y esperado abrazo.

* * *

*** La verdad es que el capi era más largo pero decido cortarlo ahí, la otra parte quizás la suba mas tarde o mañana.**

*** No me reten chicas! Jajaja Para los que comentaron sobre el enredo que estoy haciendo con los personajes no se alarmen, no es tan enroscada la historia, Charlize se quedara porque me encanta esa mujer y porque cumplirá un papel importante en la vida de la morena, PERO NO COMO UN AMOR! Asi que lo siento por las que pidieron que la relacionara de esa forma con Rachel. En este cap pude adelantarles bastante sobre su vida, supongo que sabran como seguirá su relación. El hilo de esta historia no se perdio, no para lo que pretendo de ella.**

*** FABERRY ES FABERRY Y NADIE LO DISCUTE! Pero tiempo al tiempo! **

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS… CASI PIENSO EN ABANDONAR TODO ACA, PORQUE MI VIDA SE ENROSCO UN POCO ESTA VEZ, PERO CREO QUE LEER SUS COMENTARIOS ME REPONE LAS ENERGIAS… Y ME PUSE EN LUGAR DEL LECTOR, DONDE YO MUCHAS VECES ESTOY, Y LA VERDAD QUE ME SENTIRIA MAL SI ALGUNA DE LAS HISTORIAS LAS DEJARAN POR LA MITAD… BENDITA TU LUZ ES MI BEBE, ES LA PRIMERA QUE ESCRIBO LO CUAL LE TENGO MUCHISIMO CARIÑO, Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LA APRECIEN. SIN MAS LES AGRADESCO POR LA BUENA ONDA, Y SIN QUERER INDIRECTA O DIRECTAMENTE A ESTA HUMILDE "ESCRITORA" LA AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	32. Chapter 32

"**El gato y el ratón"**

Tras recibir a la morena y llorar un poco juntas por tantos años sin mantener contacto, se dirigen al enorme living de aquella lujosa casa.

- Hermosa casa rubia… ¿Por cuánto dinero has vendido tu culo? –

- Santana! No hables así frente a Beth… cuéntame que es de tu vida –

- Mucho trabajo, ahora puedes decirme Doctora López – toco el cuello de su camisa marcando superioridad

- ¿Quién iba a decir que serias toda una doctora? ¿Y Britt? – Noto como el rostro de su amiga se tornaba algo triste – Lo siento… no quise, pensé… pensé que aun todo seguía bien – intento disculparse.

- Y todo está bien… - ahora si Quinn no entendía nada – lo que pasa es que está de gira hace más de seis meses, te juro que ya no doy más… cuando vuelva no dejo que se me vaya mas –

- ¿De gira? – pregunto confusa

- Si… hace lo que tanto le apasiona, es una de las bailarinas de Rihanna –

- Wow! Pero si todas trabajamos de lo que nos gusta, todo está como lo planeamos ¿Cierto? – intento probar a ver si decía algo sobre Rachel.

- Se ve que si… todo marcha sobre ruedas – _te crees que no se que mueres por saber del enano… dios santo sigues igual –_

- Que mal educada, ¿Quieres algo de beber? – pregunto parándose del sillón.

- Claro… lo que quieras tomar tu por mi está bien –

- Perfecto… ya vengo! – dejo sola en aquel living a la morena, Beth seguramente se había ido a duchar o jugar con la computadora… no lo sé, lo que hacen los niños cuando llegan a sus hogares. La verdad que la rubia no podía quejarse por la vida que se estaba echando, no pensaba que con la morena le iria peor, pero costaría un poco mas… pero dicen que con amor todo se puede. _- ¿Qué sería de ustedes dos si estuvieran juntas?... –_ una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? –

- ¿Disculpa? – respondió un poco a la defensiva, pues el tono utilizado por la otra persona no fue el mejor, pero sus dudas se le fueron en dos segundos al reconocer aquel rostro, quizás iba a darle un poco de razón a su pequeña sobrina, depende como se diera la charla… a decir verdad a veces los niños exageran un poco, pero se dice que nunca mienten, eso pensaba Santana.

- Estas en mi casa, sentada en mi sillón… ¿Quién eres y quien te hizo pasar? –La miro de arriba abajo, - _¿Qué tanto ves? Acaso nunca te has puesto ropa cómoda en tu día libre maldito friki –_

- Santana López ¿Quién pregunta? – levanto su ceja.

- Alex, veo que ya te has presentado con San – Quinn aparecía con dos tazas de café y un poco de tarta de frutilla.

- Así es corazón… muy agradable por cierto – esbozo una falsa sonrisa frente a la rubia, y Santana no podía creerlo… Oh si señores, su cara ya estaba pidiendo a gritos los puños de Snix

- San él es Alex, mi novio – presento un poco dudosa, pues no sabía como iba a tomarse la noticia su amiga.

- Alex, un gusto! – estiro su mano y espero a que el muchacho la tomara, sin dudarlo a penas hicieron contacto la apretó haciéndole saber que debía cuidarse.

- Bueno me voy… hoy grabamos por la noche – le dio un beso a su chica – ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las visitas – susurro en su oído, Quinn solo asintió levemente – Santana nos vemos pronto – saludo con su mano y se marcho.

- ¿Todo bien Quinn? – pregunto la latina, sabía que las cosas en esa casa no estaban para nada bien.

- Si San, perfecto… espero que te guste esta tarta, yo misma la hice. – le sonrio intentando convencerla – Dime ¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas cruzado con Beth? Aun no entiendo – volvieron a tomar asiento

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo… si supieras – se le escapo, otra vez su lengua la enterraba.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué sucedió? – levanto su ceja.

- Nada raro rubia… simplemente me la cruce en central park… ¿Te imaginas? Un lugar tan grande y justo la encuentro… eso es de no creer – convenció a su amiga – me conto que estudia cerca, nos pusimos al día y bueno le dije que la llevaría hasta su casa así podía verte a ti… estaba un poco nerviosa a decir verdad –

- No te preocupes, todo quedo en el pasado San – le sonrió.

- ¿segura que quedo atrás? – Pregunta con doble sentido, la rubia solo asintió probando un bocado de aquella tarta - ¿Así que van a casarse? – soltó sin vueltas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto asustada, ato cabos rápidamente y dedujo que si ella lo sabia seguramente la morena también.

- Beth me acaba de contar… - Quinn suspiro por dentro, aun no lo sabia pensó - ¿Qué tienes para decirme sobre eso? –

- Mmm, no se… que estoy con los preparativos y esas cosas que hacen las prometidas – respondió por encima

- ¿Cuándo se casan? –

- En dos meses – Santana se quedo helada, no pensaba que la fecha sería tan encima de la actual, en sus cálculos estaba que seria a fin de ese año o en los primeros meses del entrante, pero no ahora, ya… debía agilizar todo y despertar a la morena de una vez.

- Te felicito… si tu estas feliz yo también… ¿Lo eres? – presiono a su amiga.

- Estoy muy alegre por todo esto… todo llegara de a poco –

- Hay rubia si no te conociera tanto diría que te creo… pero bueno, no vamos arruinar este día. – respiro aliviada la rubia, no estaba preparada para las duras verdades de López.

Tras una larga tarde noche de charlas, a pedido de Beth la latina se quedo a comer con ellas, Quinn la puso al tanto sobre Alex su trabajo y esas cosas que se cuentan las mujeres, observando en todo momento las caras de Beth al escuchar hablar sobre aquel tipo, claramente no era de su agrado y Santana se apuntaba en esa lista. A la niña más de una vez se le escapo el tema Rachel pero rápidamente recibía una mirada de Santana suplicándole que no hablara más de la cuenta, miradas que pasaron desapercibidas para Quinn, pero en sus adentros sabia que algo raro entre ellas dos había. Beth se despidió de su tía Tana marchándose a su habitación, pues al día siguiente era día de clases y debía levantarse muy temprano.

- Bueno Quinn… creo que es hora de irme, no quiero llegar tarde a casa – se levanto de la silla tomando su abrigo.

- ¿Te espera alguien? – pregunto interesada en aquella respuesta

- No voy a serle infiel a Britt… soy fiel a mi primer amor – le guiño el ojo.

- Pensé que vivías con alguien más, discúlpame –

- Te disculpo, y vivo sola – mintió porque sabía que quería tirarle la lengua.

- Esta bien… te acompaño a la entrada – tomo su abrigo y la acompaño hasta afuera de su casa. Un silencio algo incomodo se genero entre ambas, Quinn que tenía su cabeza agachada mientras veía sus zapatos y Santana que la observaba de reojo.

- ¿Puedes preguntar de una vez asi terminamos con esta estupidez del gato y el raton? –

- No se a que te refieres San – la miro a sus ojos.

- Solo pregunta… - le mantuvo la mirada.

- ¿Cómo esta? –

- Como puede… - respondió secamente.

- ¿Aun me recuerda? –

- Todos los días… - volvió a responder.

- ¿Es feliz? –

- Hace lo que puede – era un maldito ping pong de preguntas y respuestas.

-Supongo que ahora tiene todo lo que alguna vez quiso y soñó… - comento.

- Supones mal, pero es lo que le toca a diferencia tuya –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Quinn –

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –

- Si eres feliz así, cásate… - le dio un beso en su mejilla dando por finalizada la conversación – pero así como te sientes tu, ella también o peor – y se perdió en la calle camino a su departamento dejando a Quinn con las palabras en la boca y los pensamientos amontonados en su cabeza. Santana por dentro sabia que esa noche su amiga se iría a dormir reflexionando sobre su charla.

* * *

- Hasta que apareces ¿Cómo estás? – saludo al ver entrar a Quinn a su casa.

- ¿A qué hora has llegado? –

- Hace una hora, pensé que ibas a ir por mi –

- Lo siento, fui a dejar a Beth y me llamaron del trabajo para dejar una columna que escribí –

- Eso significa que has conseguido trabajo y que todo va bien hija me alegro por ti –

- Gracias mamá, de a poco me voy acomodando… pero me gusta esto de escribir – le sonrió.

- ¿Estas preparada? – pregunto Judy lavándose las manos luego de desayunar

- ¿Para que? –

- Quinn ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? – _En Rachel…_ pensó Quinn – Habíamos quedado en ir a ver un poco de ropa interior y esas cosas –

- Huy cierto, lo olvide por completo mamá! – se tomo su cabeza – no sé donde estoy últimamente –

- Me imagino… ¿Quieres que suspendamos? Yo comiendo a trabajar en dos días – intento alivianar un poco su día, no era de vida o muerte aquella compra.

- No, déjame hacer unas llamadas para que Lexy vaya por Beth y nos daremos un dia de madre e hija para luego completarlo con tu nieta, no sabes lo que te ha extrañado – le sonrió, sabía que teniendo a su madre ahí los días entre Beth y Alex serias un poco más llevadero.

- Bien, mientras haces la llamada o lo que sea, yo me cambio de camisa y salimos ¿Bien? –

- Vale… cualquier cosa te espero en el auto – tomo su móvil y comenzó con sus llamadas.

* * *

Tienda Victoria Secret

- ¿Crees que algún conjunto de esta tienda me hará ver bien mamá? – pregunto algo dudosa entrando al edificio, la marca era súper reconocida así como también las mujeres más que delgadas con un cuerpo de diosas que llevaban esa marca.

- ¿Por qué dudas hija? ¿Te has visto al espejo? – intento tranquilizar a su hija.

- Por eso mismo lo digo… me veo todas las mañanas, ni siquiera después de tener a Beth estuve tan gorda –

- No exageres Quinn, tienes lo tuyo bien puesto y no te sobra nada, si te sientes incomoda por las modelos de los afiches quítate esa imagen de la cabeza, con puro hueso, nada de carne – le dio un golpe con su mano en la cola provocando la risa en ambas.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – se ofreció una morena muy parecida a Eva Mendes

- Sí, estoy buscando ropa interior… claro está – dijo al ser un poco obvia, ¿Qué mas podría estar haciendo allí?

- ¿Qué tipo de lencería? –

- Mmm, no se… estoy por casarme y quisiera algo… -

- Provocativo – completo la vendedora – creo que tengo algo que va a ir genial con usted, si me permite acompáñeme hasta aquel mostrador, así ve lo que hay y después si quiere pasa al salón de al lado a probarse –

- Perfecto – tras ver varios conjuntos, decidió agarrar uno color negro para resaltar un poco mas su piel pensó, y uno en color índigo con otro rojo a pedido de su madre… el rojo era muy atrevido para su gusto, pero no haría mal a nadie probarlo. Caminaron hasta el salón contiguo y entro en uno de los probadores, eran tremendamente lujosos revestido en colores pasteles bastante cálidos, dentro de el había un sillón para dejar la ropa o lo que sea, un espejo donde entraba su cuerpo por completo en el. Fuera de aquel probador había un pasillo bastante amplio donde al final contenía un espejo aun mas grande, dedujo que seria para aquellas que quisiera salir caminar un poco frente a el y lucir el conjunto con alguien más, aun que se sentía demasiado expuesta quizás lo consideraría.  
Se puso el conjunto color rojo, tal y como lo pensó se sentía la ramera más grande de la historia, era mucho conjunto para su personalidad, tan solo tenerlo puesto la inhibía un poco. Luego probo el de color índigo, nada mal… pero aun había algo que no le gustaba, rápidamente se lo quito y probo el conjunto negro, no sabe porque pero se sentía cómoda, quizás el que no llamara tanto la atención le gustaba… aun no se decidía.

- ¿Ya te has probado los tres hija? –

- Si mamá, como lo pensé el negro me gusta –

- Deberías de cambiar un poco, salir de la rutina hija… ¿Por qué no sales así te veo y con Mía te damos nuestra opinión – Por el nombre supuso que asi se llamaba la vendedora, quien llego a los segundos ofreciendo una copa de champagne, una gran atención pensó Quinn, pero al diablo, con el precio de aquella ropa deberían de traerle caviar también.

- Ni loca madre… demasiado con que accedí al color rojo –

- No tengas vergüenza – dijo Mia – tienes un cuerpo excelente… deja que te miremos asi te puedes llevar lo mejor de esta tienda – a regaña dientes abrió la puerta y salió del vestidor. Camino hasta el centro y volteo a mirarse en el espejo, sentía como un par de ojos la escaneaba por completo haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda.

- ¿Puedo opinar? – pregunto la vendedora

- Claro… una opinión profesional me vendría bien –

- Te recomendaría que uses un conjunto color blanco… me dices que vas a casarte pues deberías ponerte un color puro – comento logrando que Judy largara una carcajada

- Mi hija de pura no tiene un pelo –

- Eso no tiene porque saberlo mamá – reprocho.

- Como decía… - sonreía junto con Judy – nos llego uno blanco, pertenece a la nueva colección 2013, la parte de arriba es un brassier normal pero en conjunto con un corset con medias delicadas de encaje, te aseguro que tu futuro esposo quedara con la boca abierta – la descripción le gusto, lo cual asintió y Judy se dispuso acompañar a la joven dejando a una Quinn frente al espejo con su copa. Se miraba de arriba abajo, de lado, sacando cola y pensando "debo matarme en el gimnasio" o " la bici fija está haciendo poco efecto" a la par con "los helados de Beth me están hundiendo más que el titanic", todo era color de rosas hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar una risa característica, no provenía del salón donde se había ido su madre, sino del que le seguía, ¿Qué tan grande era esa tienda? No lo sabía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que "grande" quedaba pequeño, que paradoja ¿cierto? _– CARAJOOOOO! –_ grito entre sus adentros, las risas se acercaban aun mas, dejo la copa arriba de una mesita y corrió cerca de los mostradores. Tal y como lo imagino, Rachel a pocos metros de ella con una rubia, seguramente Holly, ¿Quién podría culparla? La mujer era mayor a ella pero tenía un cuerpo infartante, digna de lucir todo el ropero de victoria secret. _– cuarentona… lo que me faltaba, que una vieja me haga sentir miserable por tener este cuerpo… -_ se asomo un poco por el borde del mostrador y vio la espalda de una morena con una cola apetitosa, estaba mucho más en forma y podía notarse a simple vista su inclinación sexual, pero al correrse un poco pudo corroborar que junto a ella había una rubia, pero no precisamente Holly -_ ¿Y tu quien eres?... espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aleja tus manos de ella… Heeey! Tiene novia, ¿Por qué la besas? ¿Dónde está Holly?... carajo! –_ se maldijo al ver como la rubia la descubrió espiando, comenzó a gatear por toda la alfombra que cubría aquel gran espacio, chocando sin querer con un par de piernas

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahi Quinn? –

- Shhhhh… cállate mamá – tiro de su brazo para que su madre se agachara a su altura, la vendedora las miraba algo intrigada, su comportamiento le llamaba la atención.

- ¿Por qué me pides que me calle? – Escucho otro "SSSHHHH" más autoritario – no me hagas así Quinn – "SSSHHHHHHH" otro mas – soy tu madre jovencita ya deja de… - la rubia le tapo la boca con sus manos impidiéndole el habla

- ¿Puedes hablar más bajo? Rachel está en la parte de probadores – su madre abrió los ojos como platos – ¿prometes que te callaras? – su madre asintió, y ella aflojo el agarre.

- Quiero verla – soltó segura algo contenta.

- ¿Estás loca, drogada o qué? – pregunto sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Estoy así y mucho mas – afirmo – ya quita esa cara, solo siento curiosidad, quiero ver como luce… han pasado muchos años –

- Quiero irme mamá pero mis cosas están en el probador –

- Yo voy a buscarlas – se ofreció rápidamente, a toda costa quería verla y por supuesto que ella la viera, seguramente preguntaría por Quinn una cosa llevaría a la otra y puum! Las cosas volverían a su lugar de origen, bueno quizás no tan asi, pero esa historia se despertaba en la mente de Judy.

- Ni loca! Tú te quedas acá, yo veré como hare para ir hasta allí y sacar mis cosas – volvió a mirar y corroboro que la morena no estaba más en los pasillos… ¿Dónde estará? Pensó, tenía miedo de ir y chocársela de frente, pero era un riesgo que debía correr… aun permanecía en ropa interior y quería irse de allí lo antes posible. Le indico a su madre que pagara por el conjunto blanco, se lo llevaría sin probar, mientras ella haría lo suyo. Miro hacia todos lados sin ver rastros de la morena, corrió a grandes pasos hasta su probador y se encerró en el, nunca en su vida se sintió tan segura es un espacio tan pequeño, si… ahora con el miedo y nervios el local le parecía caber en la palma de su mano. Se saco el conjunto negro, volvió a colocarse su ropa, tomo su bolso junto a la ropa interior y se dispuso a salir, pero algo interrumpió su huida, unos ruidos, más que ruidos gemidos, si GEMIDOS! "Dios Rach eres una maldita diosa del sexo", "Shhh solo disfruta Cassie". ¿Cassie? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Otra más? ¿CASSIE?... Aaaay por dios, la sangre le hervía, quería abrir las puertas sacar a la rubia de los pelos, arrastrarla por todo victoria secret y meterse en ese cuadrado con la morena para hacerla gemir hasta sus propios poros _– ESPEREN! ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Me voy a casar… maldita sea Berry!... pero esto no quedara asa par de calientes –_ agarro bien su bolso asegurándose que nada se iba a caer por el camino tras la huida y golpeo la puerta que le seguía

- Búsquense un hotel y sean respetuosas con las demás clientes par de pervertidas – intento cambiar su tono de voz, pero por sus adentros sabia que quizás la morena la reconocería, las piernas le temblaban, y su respiración iba a mil por horas, tirando los conjuntos arriba del mostrador, tomo el brazo de su madre y la arrastro salida a la calle.  
Dentro de aquel cubículo la historia era diferente, una Rachel algo desconcertada por la voz y la similitud con la de otra persona, y una Cassandra algo ansiosa para que su morena terminara con lo que empezó, el orgasmo quedo en el camino gracias a que Rachel acomodo su ropa para salir a ver quién era, pero su duda queda plantada sin respuestas al no encontrar a nadie fuera de él.

- Joder mamá… quiero que me trague este puto mundo! – maldecía trayecto al auto, su madre solo se mantuvo al margen sin opinar, cualquier cosa que dijese su hija lo tomaría para el lado contrario provocando pelea, pero en sus adentro sabia que un click en Quinn se estaba produciendo, quizás el vaso no tardaría mucho en llenarse.

* * *

Por la noche casa Fabray

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – Judy aparecía en el living luciendo un vestido negro bastante pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver parte de sus trabajadas piernas, y naturales bustos.

- Pareces una barbie abue – opinaba Beth que permanecía recostaba arriba de las piernas de su madre.

- ¿Tu qué piensas hija? –

- Que estas algo grande para hacer estas cosas… - seguía ojeando la revista, a la cual hoy pertenecía.

- Uno nunca es demasiado viejo para salir a divertirse, que tú seas una amargada que se queda encerrada en su casa es otra cosa –

- Yo nunca dije la palabra viejo lo has dicho tu, y te recuerdo que tengo alguien que depende de mí, que está bajo mi responsabilidad –

- ¿hablas por mi? – Beth paro la oreja en la conversación – puedo cuidarme sola, pero si eso no te deja tranquila de ahora en más puedo quedarme con tia Tana, dudo que ella se niegue – el plan saldría perfecto, estaría bajo lo ojos de su madre supuestamente con Santana, pero a la vez con Rachel, negocio redondo!

- ¿Quién es tia Tana? – pregunto Judy, algo se estaba perdiendo de toda esa historia.

- Santana mamá, ayer nos visito… - no dio mas explicaciones, con su mirada pidió que no preguntara mas al respecto, intentando ocultar el tema en común que tenia, Rachel

- Ya veo… demasiadas coincidencias en tan corto tiempo –

- ¿A qué te refieres abuela? –

- A nada – se adelanto Quinn - ¿Con quién sales? – zanjeo el tema

- Con unos compañeros nuevos del trabajo… quiero conocerlos mejor fuera de la oficina, para crear un mejor ambiente –

- Lo que tú vas a lograr es que más de uno te salte encima mamá –

- Y no me quejare… una alegría no me vendría mal después de todo –

- NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS FRENTE A BETH! – grito algo avergonzada.

- Por mi está bien… - levanto los hombros la pequeña

- Hasta mi nieta me da la razón – le guiño el ojo y la niña le sonrió – me voy muchachitas, no me esperen y duerman tempranito – repartió besos y se largo a pasarla bomba.

* * *

Bar Sugar Shot

- Lindo lugar – comenta Judy al sentarse junto a sus compañeros – algo fuera de mi onda – miro a su alrededor estaba lleno de gente joven, le hacía pensar que su hija tenía razón, pero miro su mesa y pudo ver como la mayoría no pasaban los cuarenta ¿Qué más da? Hay que amoldarse a todo en esta vida, con su mejor sonrisa llamo a la moza para pedir su trago.

- ¿Qué puedo servirte? – sonrió una rubia muy simpática para sus ojos

- ¿Puedes traerme un Cosmopolitan? Quiero sentirme un poco como las chicas de Sex and the city – comento alegremente Judy.

- El glamour lo llevas puesto – le sonrió – Ya mismo voy por tu trago – Judy se saco su tapado dejándolo en el respaldo de su silla mientras echaba un vistazo por el placentero lugar – Bien, aquí tienes tu trago… cualquier cosa mi nombre es Stephanie –

- Muchas gracias… cualquier cosa vuelvo a llamarte – probo su trago y se lamio los labios, estaba para matar. La noche paso amena, toco una banda algo ruidosa para ella, tras varias charlas acompañada por tragos la madre naturaleza le estaba haciendo un pedido a su cuerpo, disculpándose se levanto para ir hacia el baño. Luego de aliviar su cuerpo, se arreglo un poco el maquillaje y salió acomodando su bolso sin prestar atención al camino, provocando chocarse con una morocha un poco más alta que ella. Su cara le parecía familiar, pero ella era de las que creía que cada persona tenía un doble perdido por ahí, quizás era eso y aquella cara solo le sonaba por el parecido a alguien más.

- Disculpa, soy una torpe ¿Te encuentras bien? – la morocha pregunto algo preocupada

- Si, estoy perfecta no te hagas problema – le sonrió

- Me doy cuenta – _perfecta es poco… que mujer!_

- ¿disculpa? – Judy no comprendió muy bien a qué se refería.

- Nada… cosas mías – rio mostrando su gran sonrisa, Judy inmediatamente ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado achicando sus ojos, aquella sonrisa la descoloco aun mas _- ¿A quién me recuerdas? _Pensó la rubia. - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto al ver como la observaba, su cara le parecía algo graciosa y … _adorable, eres tan tierna -_

- Te parecerá loco, pero te pareces tanto a alguien… pero aun no se a quien, tu cara me suena mucho – se ausento en sus pensamientos buscando alguna cara para reconocer – Disculpa, quizás los tragos y la hora me están afectando… no suelo salir –

- Pues entonces esta es mi noche de suerte… - comento la morocha.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto con un poco de picardía Judy, no le gustaban las mujeres pero algo le provocaba querer coquetear con aquella morocha esa noche… _- los tragos, no tomo mas –_ todos le echan la culpa al alcohol, pero el pobre solo se encarga de sacar sentimientos o gustos a flote, es un suero de sinceridad con uno mismo.

- A que soy muy poca educada y no he preguntado tu nombre, ¿Puedo saber con quién tengo la suerte de conversar esta noche? – pregunto muy ¿caballerosamente?... algo así.

- Judy Fabray – sonrió estirando su mano, la morocha la tomo decidiendo darle un beso en su mejilla, sonrojando un poco a la rubia.

- Shelby Corcoran, mucho gusto… ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi mesa? – la rubia asintió y ambas se perdieron entre tanta gente dentro de aquel bar de reencuentros.

* * *

**WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!**

**jajajaja me rio por las situaciones que cree en este cap, intente ponerme en el papel de todos los personajes para intentar hacerlo lo mas real posible y que ustedes se logren meter en la situación.**

***no se me enojes ni me peguen por agregar a Shelby y seguir con Judy, siempre en los fics quise leer sobre ellas pero no he encontrado ninguno faberry que las incluya demasiado, en ellas si pienso desarrollar un poco mas su historia, que será bastante divertida.**

*** Solo voy a decirles que los planetas se están alineando para que las chicas se encuentren. **

*** Gracias a las personas que siempre comentan, creo que no hace falta mencionarlas, creo que cada una de ustedes saben! Pero quiero destacar a ****DanDY-21**** que me mando muy buena vibra para el fic… espero que de a poco tus peticiones se den! ;)**

**Un beso especial para Galle, fiel lector de este fic… gracias por leerme amigo, que me apoyes en este tipo de cosas me hacen bien, te amo bro!**

**DISFRUTEN Y EN LO PERSONAL ES UNO DE LOS CAPIS QUE MAS ME GUSTO ESCRIBIR!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	33. Chapter 33

"**Casualidad o Causalidad"**

- ¿A veces la extrañas? – pregunto recostada en sus piernas, mientras la veía ojear su revista

- No empieces… - advirtió intentando concentrarse en lo suyo

- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que podamos hablar sobre eso? –

- Si es tiempo o no, no es cosa tuya… no voy hablar mis problemas contigo –

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo soy yo la que ha estado junto a ti todo este tiempo y a decir verdad no tienes amigas ¿te has dado cuenta? –

- Primero eres mi hija, segundo son mis problemas y tercero pero no menos importante aun eres muy chica para estas cosas Beth –

- Tía Tana me dice que estoy hecha toda una mujer… -

- Y lo estas, pero no para estas cosas – cambio de pagina, aun que los artículos eran bastante interesantes su mente aun estaba en la conversación con su hija, sabia de la insistencia de ella y no pararía hasta sacarle la última palabra

- ¿Sabes que no tiene sentido lo que dices? Estoy grande o no lo estoy –

- Pues no lo estas… -

- Mamá ¿Puedo contarte algo? – la rubia bajo la mirada hacia sus propias piernas y miro a los ojos a Beth, asintió con su cabeza esperando a que hablara – he conocido a una niña… y bueno, no se… es linda… ya sabes –

- ¿Una chica? – La niña asintió - ¿Te gustan las niñas? –

- ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto con algo de miedo

- Claro que no mi amor, es solo que… no sé, eres tan chica para saber que te gusta y que no –

- Ya deja de decirme que soy chica! Basta con eso! – se ve que la paciencia se le termino – Me gusta una sola chica, no todas… y sé lo que es gustar, porque estando con ella me pongo nerviosa y parezco muda –

- Cielo eso te pasa a menudo –

- Lo sé, pero es diferente… ella parece un ángel ¿sabes? Es rubia, tiene ojos celestes como su mamá –

- ¿Conoces a su madre? ¿De dónde? – cayó en la cuenta que había hablado de mas.

- Del colegio… es una compañerita, pero la conocí estando con tía Tana… se llama Dakota – la mentira de Beth se hacía más grande cada día, y solo pensaba en las palabras de Santana respecto a la mentira, pero no era momento para largar todo y decir "Hey maaa por cierto, Dakota es la hija de una hermosa rubia que coquetea con Rachel, ah si… también estoy viendo a Rachel, voy a su casa, comemos juntas y esas cosas"

- Y supongo que has seguido los consejos de San… -

- Algo así – _No todos… o quizás si, menos lo de la mentira_

- ¿Algo así? –

- Si, no importa… a lo que voy es si yo que a penas la conozco quiero verla de nuevo, la extraño porque me hace reír mucho, y cuando me toma de la mano me siento bien… supongo que tu también la extrañas, ¿no? – sintió que su hija se estaba abriendo con ella, quizás debía bajar un poco sus barreras.

- si hija, la extraño – admitió, y Beth sonrió, sabía que había logrado entrar en su madre.

- Lo sabia… - tomo la mano de su madre y la puso en su pecho - ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades? – pregunto jugando con los dedos y anillos

- Depende oportunidades para que… - dejo la revista a un lado y observo el rostro de su hija, que entretenida jugaba con su mano.

- Oportunidades en el amor… ¿crees? –

- Creo que si haces las cosas bien no tienes porque tener una segunda oportunidad, con una sola basta… -

- ¿Pero si la vida te separa de ese amor por fuerza mayor? –

- Ahí ya no lo sé, depende de ambas partes ¿No crees? –

- Puede ser… ¿Y en el destino… crees? –

- Creo en las causalidades, más que el destino… - Beth la miro extrañada, no sabía a lo que se refería.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Quiero decir que solo creo en las causas de las personas para que algo suceda, y no en las casualidades… creo que si tu realmente quieres ver a una persona o encontrarla, harás lo posible porque así sea, provocando una causa para que suceda, no se pasar por donde siempre se veian, o recorrer los lugares donde sabes que frecuenta, y no esperar a que por una casualidad del destino te vuelva a poner en su camino… ¿entiendes? –

- Algo así… aun que suena algo como si fueras una loca picopata – comento la pequeña

- Es psicópata cielo… - rio un poco por las ocurrencias, aunque su punto de vista era bastante cierto – uno por amor a veces enloquece –

- A ver… supongamos que tu quieres recuperar a Rach – la rubia la interrumpió con un "Beeeth" advirtiendo que no le gustaba hacia donde iba – déjame terminar por favor… poeticamente tu quieres recuperarla, ¿Harías cualquier cosa cierto? –

- ¿poeticamente? –

- Si… eso, cuando planteas algo diferente, algo como "que pasara si…" ¿Entiendes? –

- Ah, hipotéticamente quisiste decir… -

- Si si mamá, ahora respóndeme… ¿Harías cualquier cosa sí o no? -

- Depende que entra en cualquier cosa cielo –

- Cualquier cosa mamá… dicen que por amor uno hace locuras ¿no? tu acabas de decírmelo – la rubia asintió – bueno ¿Qué harías tu? –

- Hija sabes que durante dos años intente buscarla por todos lados pero nunca tuve éxito – la pequeña sin poder creerlo, acomodo su cuerpo para escucharla mejor haciéndole saber que estaba atenta al cien por ciento, señal que Quinn capto rápidamente dejando salir un suspiro para explicarle bien la situacion aun todo parecía muy reciente para ella- si la busque mi amor, cumpli con mi promesa de buscarla por donde sea pero no funciono – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esa frustración después de tantos años aun la acompañaba - …sus padres se negaron a darme información sobre ella, y cuando conseguía algún dato, se me escurría de las manos y tenía que volver a empezar, hasta intente por medio de San, pero siempre se negó… - la niña frunció su ceño, no le gustaba para nada que su tía se haya opuesto – no te enojes con ella, hay que entenderla… no quería que vuelva a sufrir –

- No lo sabía lo juro… no sabía que habías intentado acercarte a ella – la miro pidiéndole perdón – todo este tiempo estuve enojada contigo por no buscarla, y era todo lo contrario ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste mama? –

- Porque hay cosas que tú no tienes porque pasar, aun eres… -

- Chica… lo sé –

- No estés enojada con ella, estoy segura que sea donde sea que este ella piensa en ti cielo… -

- Lo sé – le sonrió a su madre, ni se imaginaba que ella si había podido tener contacto con su morena, pero el solo pensar que su madre la había buscado la llenaba aun mas de esperanzas - ¿Qué harías si vuelves a verla? –

- No lo sé… esas cosas nunca se saben – tan solo pensar que la había visto con una mujer, y que Holly le había confesado que también estaba en la vida de la morena la destrozaba, pero eran cosas que Beth no tenia porque saberlas, aun quería que la imagen de Rachel la tuviera limpia.

- ¿Pero no te imaginas? –

- Creo que me quedaría helada, sin saber que hacer… -

- Como me quedo yo cuando veo a Dakota… entonces todavía la quieres –

- Nunca deje de hacerlo hija… -

- Quien sabe y te la encuentras… -

- Eso nunca va a pasar amor –

- Nunca digas nunca mamá – beso su mano viendo su anillo de compromiso - ¿sabes que nunca va a ocupar su lugar en mi vida no? puedes casarte todo lo que quieras, pero nunca el podrá ocupar ese lugar… solo le pertenece a ella –

- Te entiendo, en mi vida tampoco lo ocupara – beso la cabeza de su hija

- Te amo mamá… -

- Yo te amo mas mi ángel… ¿qué te parece si hoy dormimos juntas? – Beth la miro con asombro, pues desde que esta con ese estúpido, según la niña, su madre nunca volvió a dormir con ella… no cuando él estaba en casa.

- ¿En serio? –

- Claro… podemos mirar alguna peli en mi cama hasta dormirnos – le guiño el ojo

- Pero a el no le gusta que yo vaya a su cama… se va a enojar contigo y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder – se abrazo al cuerpo de su madre intentando borrar los malos recuerdos.

- Eso no pasara… pero si quieres sentirte mejor nos vamos a tu habitación ¿Quieres? – La niña asintió – perfecto, tu ve que yo apago las luces y voy detrás de ti – le sonrió dejándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija mirándola mientras se iba _- ¿Cuándo fue que creció tan rápido?... te amo ángel mío, no sé qué haría sin ti –_ sonrió y retomo su camino.

* * *

- ¿Qué dices? – grito un poco Judy, la música estaba un poco fuerte, o era ella que no estaba acostumbrada.

- Pregunto si quieres bailar… - le sonríe

- Mmmm… no creo, hace mucho tiempo no lo hago… estoy algo oxidada –

- No mientas… estas perfecta! Vamos – tomo la mano de la rubia y se la llevo hasta el centro de la improvisada pista en aquel bar. Sabía que estando en el medio de todos habrían algunos empujones permitiéndole pegarse más a su compañía, acciones que no tardaron en llegar, haciendo tambalear un poco a Judy y permitiendo que Shelby la tomara de la cintura para acercarla, sin poner resistencia la rubia se dejo llevar y paso sus brazos por el cuello, no se sentía para nada mal estar con una mujer, miro varias veces cerca suyo para ver si alguien las miraba extraño, pero parecía algo común para los ojos de los que concurrían esa noche al bar, pero después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo… se saco los fantasmas de su mente, y decidió dejarse llevar por aquella morena con una sensacional sonrisa.

- Creo que es mejor volver a la mesa… siento un poco de sed –

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – pregunto acercándose a su oído

- Lo que tú quieras… por mi está bien – Judy pudo sentir el olor penetrarse en sus narices.

- Okey… ve a la mesa, enseguida voy – le guiño un ojo y fue por la bebida.

- Bien… traje cervezas ¿te gusta? – La rubia asintió y Shelby procedió a sentarse - ¿La estas pasando bien? –

- Si, hacia mucho no la pasaba así… gracias – sonrió.

- No agradezcas… Bueno creo que es hora de que nos conozcamos ¿no? – rieron a la vez que la morena se pegaba mas para poder escucharse bien - ¿Eres de aquí? –

- No – vio un gesto de tristeza en la morena – pero acabo de mudarme aquí – rio, los cambios en la cara de Shelby eran muy graciosos… una persona con demasiados gestos

- ¿Por trabajo? – la rubia asintió

- Y por mi hija… -

- Wow! ¿Tienes una hija? No me digas que eres casada… romperías mi corazón rubia –

- Tengo una hija y una hermosa nieta… pero no, no estoy casada… divorciada –

- Ouch! – hizo un gesto con su rostro… otro más pensó la rubia – eso debe ser feo –

- Pues no te creas que tanto… me siento mucho mejor ahora –

- Eso es bueno… pero no lo decía por ti, sino por el que debe estar arrepintiéndose por dejarte ir… eres muy bonita – le sonrió.

- El debe estar revolcándose con su secretaria – levanto sus hombros – cuéntame sobre ti –

- ¿Qué quieres saber? –

- No sé, ¿eres casada? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Perros? – la morena rio

- No soy casada, no tengo perros pero si una hermosa hija –

- ¿Te embarazo y luego te dejo? Son unos perros los hombres… creo que estoy considerando pasarme de bando – hablo sin pelos en la lengua, el alcohol estaba ayudando a mostrar una Judy más relajada y divertida, actitudes que a la morena la atrapaban mas y mas.

- Coincido en lo de los hombres… pero no me embarazo y luego me dejo, más bien y yo decidí embarazarme –

- No me digas que eres de esas que se embarazan apropósito para retenerlos por dinero o algo así –

- Claro que no… ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi? –

- Después de todo a penas te conozco… ¿Puedo dudar no? –

- Tienes razón… pero no soy así, solo alquile mi vientre – Judy abrió sus ojos – Si, que no te sorprenda en esos momentos necesitaba dinero y bueno, la pareja me gusto… me pareció bien ayudarlos a ellos también –

- ¿La mujer no podía tener… o el hombre? –

- Ninguno de los dos casos… de hecho uno de ellos dono el esperma… -

- ¿Uno de ellos? – los cálculos no le cerraban

- Si, son dos hombres… hicieron un excelente trabajo con ella –hablaba orgullosa de su hija

- Pero puedes tener contacto con ella? Pensé que no se podía y esas cosas que uno firma –

- De hecho no podía, pero ya paso los dieciocho y ella misma decidió buscarme… yo no me opuse y la verdad que ahora no puedo quejarme, somos bastante parecidas en personalidad y físicamente -

- Que gran historia! … ahora que lo mencionas tu me haces acordar mucho a una persona ¿Estás segura que no tienes una hija perdida por ahí? – comento con gracia

- No que yo sepa – ambas rieron – bien cuéntame ¿de dónde eres? ¿O dónde estabas antes? –

- Antes de venir aquí estábamos en Los Ángeles – Shelby asintió, supuso que hablo en plural por su hija y nieta – trabajo en bienes raíces, es loco… estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre en casa y bueno por cosas de la vida nos empujo a valernos por si solas – comento recordando su historia pasada.

- ¿Lo dices por algo en particular? –

- Antes yo no trabajaba, mi hija mucho menos.. Solo se dedicaba a estudiar y yo bueno, cuidar a mi nieta mientras ella estudiaba y ser ama de casa –

- Ósea que vivías bien ¿no? – se refería económicamente y Judy entendió de inmediato

- Así es, pero dicen que el dinero no hace la felicidad, un día mi hija lo vio en nuestra propia casa con la secretaria, ¿Puedes creerlo?... inmediatamente tome mis cosas y nos fuimos de aquel pueblo, nos mudamos a los Ángeles, yo encontré trabajo gracias a un amigo y mi hija estudio fotografía junto con periodismo… nos va muy bien, ella está por casarse y bueno yo siguiéndola donde sea que vaya – sonrió, era una gran historia, de solo contarla no podía creer como había podido pasar por todo aquello solas

- Gran historia… ¿Dónde dices que vivían? –

- Te refieres ¿De dónde somos? – La morena asintió – De Lima, Ohio – abrió sus ojos

- Jajaja ¿te imaginas si te hubiera cruzado antes? – la rubia no entendió

- No entiendo la risa…¿A qué te refieres? –

- Disculpa… la pareja de la que te hable es de Lima, justamente donde tu vivías, que chico este mundo dios santo! –

- ¿En serio?... dime que apellido, quizás los conozca… no son muchas las parejas con esa condición en ese pueblo –

- Viéndolo así debes de tenerlos de vista al menos… dicen que pueblo chico infierno grande ¿no? – si sabrá la rubia – la familia de mi hija se apellida Berry – sonrió – no sé si los conocerás personalmente, pero son un amor… muy buenas personas… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto al ver a Judy con su rostro algo desencajado

- Por esas casualidades ¿tu hija es una morena como tu pero con su piel un poco mas morenita, algo bajita amante de la música con una gran voz? – la morena frunció su ceño y asintió dudosamente – dime… ¿Le gusta Barbra Streisand? – Volvió asentir – Esto no puede estar pasando –

- ¿Por? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿La conoces? –

- ¿crees en las casualidades o el destino? – la morena asintió

- Mucho… el destino quiso que hoy este aquí conociéndote y no en otro bar o en mi casa durmiendo –

- Se está conspirando para que vuelvan a cruzarse – hablaba Judy para sí misma mas que para Shelby

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Hablo de tu eres la madre de Rachel Berry… el gran amor de mi hija Quinn Fabray –

- Ahhh… ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – aun no le veía nada malo.

- ¿Acaso tu sabes quien fue Quinn Fabray en la vida de tu hija? – la morena negó

- Lo siento… pero mi hija solo nombre a una tal Beth, no para de hablar de ella… y hace unos días volvió a encontrarse con ella, esta en la nubes por esa muchachita… asi que dudo que tu hija haya marcado mucho la vida de la mia… lo siento – se sentía mal por decir eso.

- ¿Rachel se esta viendo con Beth? – pregunto asombrada casi gritando

- Tranquila… si, salen a comer va a su casa y esas cosas… nunca me nombro a una tal Quinn, y no es por nada pero hace tiempo que no la veía asi de feliz, no desde que la conozco –

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Conoces a Beth? –

- No personalmente… solo por lo que me cuenta Rachel –

- Beth es la hija de Quinn – Shelby abrió los ojos – es una niña de apenas ocho años –

- Creo que metí la pata… tu no sabias nada de eso ¿cierto? – la rubia negó – mi hija me va a matar –

- Tranquila… no contare nada… pero mira que guardadito se lo tenía mi nieta – sonrió alegremente, la niña era mas astuta que ellas – Me parece extraño que Rachel nunca te haya mencionado a Quinn -

- Nunca me la nombro… pero más de una noche ha caído a casa llorando por amor… hecha un completo desastre, pero nunca me contaba la historia, solo me decía cuanto la amaba y extrañaba… que estaba muy arrepentida por todo… supongo que por lo que dices a esas noche ya puedo ponerle nombre y apellido, Quinn Fabray –

- Hoy a la mañana la encontramos en un negocio con mi hija… pero la desilusión fue enorme al verla con una mujer, Quinn como pudo salió de ahí sin ser vista –

- La verdad que está un poco perdida entre las mujeres y la noche… pero ya es en vano hablar con ella… siempre termina haciendo lo que quiere… pero ¿cómo es eso que tu hija está por casarse? Pensé que la amaba… digo según lo que tu cuentas –

- Y lo hace… pero esta tan o más perdida que tu hija, pero nosotras podemos ayudarlas ¿no crees? – la morena negó con su cabeza

- No creo que sea prudente meternos en el medio, ¿Qué tal si así quieren estar? Quizás ya no quieren verse más –

- No sabes lo que dices… mi hija cuando la vio hoy por la mañana pude ver como su mirada brillaba, y a la vez moría por verla con otra persona que no es ella… puedo jurar que aun muere por tu morena… vamos ayúdame por favor, ¿No quieres la felicidad de tu hija? –

- ¿Cómo se que ella es la felicidad de mi hija? ¿Qué tal si vuelve a lastimarla y la deja aun peor? –

- Eso tienes que dejarlo en sus manos… ¿Piensas que puede estar peor que ahora? –

- Viéndolo de esa forma no se… pero no quiero que se enoje conmigo, se pone algo distante cuando sin querer se toca el tema… imagínate si se entera que estoy metida en el medio, va a dejar de hablarme… la conozco – la rubia lo pensó bien, por un lado tenía razón quizás Rachel reaccionaria así con su madre

- Quizás tienes razón… no deberíamos meternos, pero que se vea con Beth es un gran avance quizás mi nieta pueda darle ese poco de felicidad que perdió –

- Eso espero… ¿Qué harías tu si la vieras? –

- De hecho la vi… pero mi hija no dejo que me acercara, y la respeto pero Rachel tiene el poder de marcar la vida de los demás –

- Si, se de lo que hablas… -

- Y bueno… me conforme con verla parada ahí, entre los probadores de aquel local –

- Quizás hoy sea tu noche de suerte y puedas tener dos morenas en tu mesa – le guiño el ojo

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- ¿No dijiste que tienes ganas de verla? – Judy no afirmo ni negó – pues es tu noche de suerte… quede en encontrarme con ella aquí… solo espero que venga sola –

- No creo que sea lo mejor que me vea… no sé como vaya a reaccionar – ahora se estaba acobardando

- Tranquila… mi hija jamás te va a rechazar, ella no es así… -

- Lo se, pero quizás lo de Quinn la tiene mal y por ser simplemente su madre este enojada conmigo también –

- Veremos… solo relájate, ya debe estar por llegar – le sonrió y tomo su mano, jamás en sus vidas se habían visto, y solo hacia un par de horas que se estaban contando sus historias, mas allá de sus hijas algo mas las unía, ninguna de las dos podía explicarlo, pero Shelby sentía la necesidad de estar en contacto con ella así sea con una simple mirada, y Judy lo agradecía, después de todo la necesidad era por ambos lados. La noche paso con sonrisas cómplices y alguna que otra caricia delatadora junto con algunas anécdotas en su vida pasada, las horas pasaron y ninguna cayó en la cuenta del cansancio que llevaban en sus cuerpos.

- Al parecer no va a venir y la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada por el vuelo y el día pesado que tuve hoy – decía Judy algo desilusionada

- Lo siento… pensé que vendría, pero al parecer algo mejor que su madre la detuvo –

- No te preocupes… yo me voy, fue muy lindo conocerte – le sonrió haciendo el intento de levantarse con su saco puesto, pero la morena la detuvo

- Espera… ¿me dejarías acompañarte? – pregunto algo vergonzosa

- No te preocupes… vivo solo a unas cuadras de aquí, no te molestes –

- No es molestia… en verdad quiero acompañarte… claro… si quieres – dijo nerviosa, y el silencio de la rubia la puso aun mas incomoda – deja… no te preocupes, no quiero incomodarte… mejor – la interrumpió.

- Me encantaría – le sonrió ampliamente – en verdad que si… ¿Vamos? –

- Claro… si… si si… solo… solo déjame pagar todo ¿sí? – se levanto rápidamente tomando sus cosas – no te me vayas a ir por favor – la rubia rio – no te burles… quédate aquí - le regalo una sonrisa y se fue a pagar, no sabía que tan larga era la cuenta pero la morena se estaba tardando demasiado… miro hacia la barra y solo pudo ver a la simpática encargada del lugar pero ningún rastro de Shelby _– Quizás fue al baño…_- levanto sus hombros, estaba hablando sola… pero con tanto alcohol ya no le importaba quedar como una loca… Y allí esta… pudo verla dirigiéndose hasta ella con una enorme sonrisa, por dios no se cansaba de observarla, ahora que lo sabia podía ver lo parecida que era a Rachel, la nariz la sonrisa su amabilidad la forma en que trata a las mujeres, su estilo de humor… todo ahora entendía a su hija por caer en los encantos de la morena, acomodando su bolso en su hombro decidió esperarla en la puerta pero algo la detuvo… _- ¿Tu quien eres?... wooow! Qué gran abrazo se dan… como si se conocieran de toda la vida, demasiado afectuoso para mi gusto… bueno ya ya… soltando!... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso eres un pastelito Judy? No lo sé, pero Shelby no está para nada mal, y si eso me convierte en pastelito, pues soy un jodido pastelito!... Esto no puede estar pasando, ser una mujer tan madura y con estos años encima que por cierto llevo bastante bien, no me puede pasar… estoy terriblemente nerviosa… ¿Qué le digo?¿La abrazo?¿Está enojada o contenta? Maldita sea por dejar mis lentes en casa, veo menos que perro por el culo… no no no… no me puede estar pasando, si supiera mi hija se muereeee o me mata! –_

- Hola… - una voz un poco nerviosa golpeo contra los oídos de Judy

- Al diablo con todo… no sabes que feliz estoy de verte Rachel – se lanzo sobre el pequeño cuerpo moreno

- A mi también Judy – reía mientras abrazaba aquella mujer, al parecer el tiempo entre ellas quedo intacto. La rubia se separo del abrazo y la miro amenazante

- Que sea la última vez que desapareces así ¿Oíste jovencita? – señalo con su dedo

- Prometo no volver hacerlo – sonrió

- Ven aquí… estas tan preciosa hija – volvió abrazarla, Rachel junto con Judy y Shelby se sorprendió al escuchar ese "hija" saliendo de su boca, pero fue una caricia hacia su persona hacía tiempo que no lo oía, y aunque su madre se lo decía constantemente recibirlo por parte de Judy se oía y sentía diferente, por su parte Judy no logro controlarlo salió de su cuerpo sin poder reprimirlo, pero se sintió tan bien, tan liberador como si se sacara un gran peso de encima, Shelby solo se encargaba de observarlas y agradecer al destino en volver a cruzar a esas dos mujeres, y agradecer a la vida en darle la oportunidad de encontrar a Judy, sin lugar a dudas no sería la única y última noche que vería a la rubia.

* * *

**FELIZ DOMINGO DISCULPEN SI TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR!**

*** No se como lo hacen, pero hay un comentario en el cap anterior que me dejo algo sorprendida, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene el poder de leer mentes? A la que comento le digo que va bien guiada y que es muy observadora… ;)**

*** Me alegro que les guste el tema de Judy y Shelby**

*** El reencuentro esta mas cerca… creo que en uno o dos capis mas ya se van a encontrar las chichis… quiero dedicarle mucho tiempo a ese momento porque creo que varias de ustedes lo esperan y quiero que sea perfecto y que las emociones y sensaciones les lleguen obviamente espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas.**

**Sin mas… gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :) **

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	34. Chapter 34

"**Funny Girl"**

- ¿quieren tomar algo? Vamos a sentarnos en alguna mesa así nos ponemos al día un poco – la morena le sonrió a Judy, aun no podía creer que estaba ahí.

- Lo siento, pero estoy algo cansada y prefiero ir a casa –

- Entonces déjame llevarte por favor… -

- NO! – respondió algo apresurada, el solo pensar que su hija quizás podría seguir despierta no le parecía buena idea. – Es decir… -

- Que yo la llevare – Shelby salió en su ayuda. Su hija la miro con el ceño fruncido, algo estaba pasando frente a su nariz

- Esta bien – dijo algo insegura - ¿Nos vemos en estos días? – le pregunto a su madre.

- Claro… mañana paso a verte – sabia que debería de contarle detalladamente como había conocido a Judy y que pretendía con ella.

- Bien… Nos vemos Judy, terminen bien la noche – beso a ambas mujeres y se fue a la barra. Shelby acompaño a la rubia hasta su casa asegurándose que anotara bien su número para un segundo encuentro, a decir verdad no hizo falta rogar mucho para que eso se diera, Judy estaba tan o más ansiosa que ella.

La semana paso tranquila, una morena de cama en cama como de costumbre sin desatender a sus dos amantes principales Holly y Cassandra, aun le costaba mucho dejar las mujeres pero debía hacer algo al respecto, tenía una promesa con Beth. No logro encuentros con su pequeña princesa, pues sus horarios eran algo complicados, y a decir verdad solo hacia vida nocturna.  
Maldecía con todo su ser el ruido de su alarma, aun tenía un poco d alcohol en su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba su mal humor matutino, pero al recordar que día era, salto como un resorte de la cama, eligió cautelosamente su vestimenta y decidió tomar una ducha para sacar cualquier rastro de la noche anterior.

- Bueno días! – saludo alegremente entrando a la cocina, vaya que la ducha había sido reparadora.

- Parece que hoy estas de buenas! – bromeo con su humor sarcástico tan característico.

- De muy buenas San! – sonrió tomando una manzana de la frutera.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe? ¿Has estrenado otra barbie en tu cama? –

- Aparte… - le guiño el ojo

- Eres un asco… espera a que legue Britt y todo eso se te terminara -

- Llego el día San… hoy es mi entrevista! – sonreía de oreja a oreja

- mmm disculpa, pero ¿de qué hablas? – dejo la lapicera a un lado, los talonarios del trabajo podían esperar.

- Lo que te conté… hoy tengo la entrevista con Michael Mayer –

- ¿y el es….? – levanto su ceja agitando su mano esperando que la morena terminara la frase.

- Veo la importancia que me pones cuando te cuento mis cosas… te dije que Charlize me consiguió una audición con Mayer, el está buscando protagonista para su obra –

- Bien, voy entendiendo… - le sonrió - ¿Para qué papel vas audicionar? –

- Para Fanny Brice! – dio pequeños golpecitos con sus manos mostrando entusiasmo

- ¿escuche bien? – La morena asintió - ¿Me estás diciendo que mi amiga tiene una importante audición para una obra y acaba de avisarme? – sonó molesta

- San te conté a penas me lo dijeron… -

- ¿Qué más da? Siempre soy el último orejón del tarro –

- Claro que no San, por favor no pienses… -

- FELICITACIONES!- corrió abrazar a su amiga – solo estoy bromeando! – le dio un último apretón y la soltó para seguir con sus tareas

- Okey eso fue mucho cariño para un solo día… -

- Para un mes, y no sé si año! – Ambas rieron – Dime, ¿A qué hora es la audición? –

- En unas tres horas… pasare a buscar a Beth por el colegio porque quiero que me acompañe y ella quiere verse con Dakota –

- Bien… yo termino unas cosas aquí, me acompañas a dejar algo a la clínica y te acompaño. Quiero estar ahí cuando el director se caiga de culo por tu voz – le guiño el ojo

- Gracias… pensé… pensé que no irías, que bueno por tus cosas con la clínica y las obligación… no sé, gracias por todo San –

- Ya basta! Somos amigas ¿no? – La morena asintió – pasamos las malas, cuando seas famosa quiero estar ahí también – le sonrió fue en busca de su bolso para abandonar el departamento – aparte quiero ver tu cara cuando te diga que tienes el papel solo por presentar tu enorme nariz parecida a la de Barbra, quizás hasta te denuncie por portación ilegal de semejante cosa – recibió empujones por parte de la morena mientras salían hacia afuera riendo. ¿Quién podía culparla? Ya se había acostumbrado a su humor, después de todo era su amiga no lo decía con malas intensiones.

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas cantar mami? – pregunto Beth bajando del auto con ambas morenas

- ¿Y a ti que te parece que puedo cantar para que me acepten en esta obra princesa? – hizo razonar un poco a la pequeña, era algo obvio.

- ¿Algo de Barbra? – respondió con un poco de duda

- Algo así… de los cuatro años que canto una canción en particular, no hay forma que me vaya mal! – comento entusiasmada, a todo esto ya habían entrado en el teatro y podía ver como la latina había desaparecido. - ¿No ves a tu tía, Beth? –

- No… solo veo otra cosa – dijo algo boba mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo

- Ya veo… no te culpo – murmuro lo último, había prometido no coquetear mas con ninguna mujer, pero diablos que le era difícil teniendo tan hermoso cuerpo en frente.

- Hola encanto – saludo Charlize – hola pequeña… Dakota me estaba volviendo loca preguntando cuando llegabas, por favor no la hagas esperar más… ve con ella si quieres pero no deben hacer mucho ruido ¿Si? – Beth asintió y salió disparada en busca de su pequeño amor platónico.

- Parece que aquí alguien se ha enamorado – miraba a la pequeña de lejos que se sonrojaba por un beso recibido en la mejilla

- Y es totalmente correspondido… asique tu y yo pasaremos largas tardes juntas - la morena la miro y supo que lo había dicho sinceramente, sin ningún tipo de doble intención… le gusto, supo que podrían ser grandes amigas de ahora en mas

- Por mí no hay problema… encantada – sonrieron

- Bueno… ¿ya te has anotado? – la morena negó, pensó que ella lo había hecho – bien, tienes que ir detrás del escenario y ubicar a Marley ella te tomara todos los datos necesarios y solo tendrás que esperar a que llamen por ti – la morena asintió y se dispuso hacer todo lo recomendado.  
Mentiría si les dijera que estaba totalmente tranquila, ustedes la conocen, junto a su te con miel no paraba de calentar sus cuerdas vocales pero algo en ella estaba en paz, no sabía que era pero sentía que en el lugar algo la llenaba de seguridad y tranquilidad, le pareció extraño pero quizás fue que anhelo tanto este sueño que nadie se lo arrebataría de sus manos.

- Rachel Barbra Berry… - pudo oír mientras jugaba con sus dedos, claro signo de nerviosismo. Tomo una gran bocana de aire y salió a enfrentarlos alisando un poco su vestido con sus manos. Le sonrió, quería mostrar su enorme sonrisa y crear un buen ambiente antes de comenzar ¿Quién podría resistirse a semejante encanto sin contar los hoyuelos que se le hacen en sus mejillas? - ¿Barbra? – volvió a preguntar el director

- ¿Diga?... –

- Vaya, hasta te llamas como la protagonista del musical… que increíble – rieron – Cuéntame un poco de ti y que vas a cantar por supuesto – antes de comenzar hecho un vistazo y pudo ver a Santana junto con Beth sonriéndoles, era lo único que necesitaba aunque en sus adentros pensó que su primer audición estaría ahí, con ella… pero no importa eso ahora _–concéntrate Rachel… -_

- Bueno he hecho algunos papeles secundarios cuando estudiaba en NYADA…. – el hombre la interrumpió

- ¿Te has graduado de ahí? – La morena asintió – Entonces debes conocer a Cassandra – creyó morir, ¿Si la conocía? Por supuesto que sí, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada cuando gritaba su nombre. Puedo ver como Santana abría los ojos y se echaba a reír captando la mirada de los más cercanos.

- Si la conozco – nada más salió de su boca.

- Espero que te lleves bien, porque le pediré referencias a ella… continua por favor – sintió alivio no lo iba a negar, tener a Cassandra de su lado era un punto extra

- Bien… como decía estudie en NYADA pero al salir no logre conseguir papeles importantes, lo cual decidí compartir mis conocimientos con otras personas, y ahora estoy dando clases de canto en mi casa – sonrió

- Me parece bien que te rebusques la vida así y no abandones el tema de las audiciones, eso habla bien de ti… bien cuando quieras puedes comenzar – el hombre se puso sus lentes y se acomodo en su asiento predispuesto a escucharla, pudo ver como Charlize se sentó junto a él y le murmuro algo en su oído, extrañada no tuvo más que comenzar

- Bueno cantare "Don't rain on my parade" para el papel de Fanny Brice – el hombre asintió algo sorprendido, quizás era normal que alguien quisiera cantar algo referido a la obra, pero nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo mucho menos cantar "Don't rain…". La introducción musical comenzó, la morena cerró sus ojos buscando en su pensamiento lo que necesitaba para que le vaya bien.

**Don't tell me not to live****  
****Just sit and putta****  
****Life's candy****  
****And the sun's a ball of butter****  
****Don't bring around a cloud****  
****To rain on my parade****Don't tell me not to fly****  
****I simply got to****  
****If someone takes a spill**

Llevo ambas manos a su cara, no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando nuevamente, se había olvidado la letra, se maldecía a si misma por dentro queriendo llorar pero sin querer montar un espectáculo frente a todos. ¿Otra vez su oportunidad se le estaba yendo de las manos?¿Por que estas cosas le sucedían a ella?¿Que mas tendría que pasar?, pidió perdón reiteradas veces al borde del llanto, no sabia que era lo que le faltaba, que era lo que le pasaba.

- Lo siento… lo siento lo siento… yo… no se… yo , lo siento –

- Tranquila… ¿Crees que podrás volver a empezar? – pregunto bastante sereno el director, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad sin ella habérselo pedido? Era oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Limpio sus lágrimas y asintió con su cabeza. – Bien, tranquilízate y comienza cuando quieras y te sientas preparada – la morena les dio la espalda para volver en si, tomar aire y tranquilizarse… esta vez nada arruinaría sus sueños.

- Vamos estrellita… se que tu puedes – murmuro alguien ubicado en la última fila. La morena sintió como la confianza en ella volvió junto con algo más que aun no sabía cómo explicarlo con pensamientos ni palabras, dio la señal para que comenzara la introducción y fue por ello.

**Don't tell me not to live  
Just sit and putta  
Life's candy  
And the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade**

Don't tell me not to fly  
I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill  
It's me and not you  
Who told you  
You're allowed to rain on my parade

Sentía alivio, la parte donde se había trabado ya la supero, y la sonrisa de Beth le dio la paz que le faltaba.

**I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it**

But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

Había bajado del escenario jugando un poco con los presentes señalando y haciendo caras, estaba completamente en el papel, Fanny Brice la había poseído.

**I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want, I know how  
One roll for the whole shebang  
One throw that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham!  
One shot, one gun shot and bam  
Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am! **

"…shot and bam" Beth sonrió al ver como la morena imitaba como si una bala entrara en su cuerpo, la niña le había comentado su idea antes de separarse de ella para que la audición comenzara. Cerró sus ojos para entonar la última frase y sintió como una mirada en particular la observaba, abrió sus ojos y busco rápidamente aprovechando el silencio que había en la canción, gesto que para Santana no paso desapercibido, no logro ubicar de donde provenía, pero algo extraño sentía

**I'll march my band out  
I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out  
Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it**

Get ready for me love  
Cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade

Sentía que todo estaba en su lugar, que ese era su momento y que estaba en el sitio indicado con las personas correctas, ella pertenecía a las tablas, al escenario, a las puestas en escena los aplausos y reconocimiento… esa era la vida de Rachel Berry. Levanto ambos brazos entonando el último verso cerro fuertemente sus ojos y dejo que su voz saliera. No podía pedir más, se sentía eufórica por dentro, no importaba lo que le dijeran, si la volverían a llamar o no, ella había dado un gran paso y nadie le sacaría ese dulce sabor en su boca. Beth salto de su asiento aplaudiendo junto con Santana haciendo reír a la morena.

- Woow! Parece que has traído tu propia hinchada y hasta mi hija te apoya – viendo como la niña se unía a los aplausos.

- Muchas gracias por dejarme audicionar a último momento… - decidida bajo del escenario para caminar hacia sus amigas

- Espera… ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto el hombre dejando sus lentes junto a unos papeles

- Pensé que ya había terminado… digo, ahora tengo que dejar que los nervios me coman por semanas enteras sin poder dormir y volviendo loca a mi compañera de piso – el hombre sonrió frente al dialogo de la morena que tenia consigo misma.

- Eso no va a ser necesario… - acoto el director provocando que la morena frunciera su ceño

- ¿De qué hablas? – ya pregunto con temor

- Hablo de que serás la nueva Fanny Brice de mi obra… felicitaciones! – le sonrió, no lo podía creer ella iba a ser protagonista nada mas y nada de menos de "Funny Girl" ¿Era una maldita broma?, al sentir como Beth escalaba por su cuerpo y Santana se le pegaba al cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo acompañado por gritos supo que nada de eso era broma, era su realidad y no pensaba negarse. Reacciono a tiempo abrazando a ambas mujeres aturdida por San y Beth vio como una persona abandono el auditorio.

- Esto hay que festejarlo! Esta noche fiesta en casa – acoto Santana – Rachel invita – todos rieron.

* * *

Horas antes…

- Claro no te preocupes por eso… tu solo tienes que estar alrededor de las nueve en casa – Quinn daba indicaciones en aquella conversación que mantenía por celular.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que lleve algo?... No se… el postre o aunque sea un vino –

- ¿No vas a dejar de insistirme cierto? –

- Lo menos que puedo ofrecer para la cena de esta noche… -

- Esta bien Holly, lleva lo que tú quieras… luego te mando la dirección por mensaje ¿si? –

- Perfecto… nos vemos esta noche! – intento cortar la conversación pero Quinn la detuvo

- Espera… ¿Piensas ir acompañada? – por dentro rogaba que así fuera, ya no aguantaba más el tenerla tan cerca y no poder verla… mucho menos que no supiera que Quinn estaba ahí

- No Quinn… esta noche estará ocupada, no puede asistir… lo siento –

- No te preocupes… ya habrá tiempo de conocerla – intento sonar convincente y entusiasta… hoy no sería la noche.

- Bien… esperare tu mensaje, nos vemos esta noche. Ciao –

Corto la llamada y bajo de su auto en busca de Beth, pero el día tenía otros planes para ella, pudo ver como a lo lejos su propia hija saltaba a los brazos de una morena algo bajita y creyó morir en ese mismo instante _- ¿Rachel? ¿De nuevo?... Oooh por dios, esto es de no acabar… Beth pareciera como si la viera todos los días, como si no le sorprendiera… esperen ¿Cómo sabe donde estudia Beth? ¿Santana? _– Observaba como la niña abrazaba a ambas repartiendo besos _– Quizás Santana la llevo para darle la sorpresa a Beth… no pienses mal Quinn… pero me mintió, me dijo que no sabía nada de ella… ¿Por qué saluda a la maestra de Beth? Ya se conocen… que bieeeen! Soy la única idiota que no ha sabido de esto… ya verás en casa ratita traicionera _– vio como Rachel se despedía de la maestra y subía a Beth al auto. Quinn si dudarlo se acomodo en su asiento y decidió seguirlas. Primero pararon en una clínica, supuso que Santana se bajaría allí, pero solo la vio entrar con varias carpetas para salir corriendo nuevamente hacia el auto, retomaron camino ahora paraban cerca de un bar _– Ooooh no! Ni te atrevas a llevar a mi hija ahí Berry! _– apretó con sus manos el volante, simple gesto de enfado. Fuera de él se encontraba una hermosa rubia con los brazos abiertos esperando su abrazo _– Pfff… una más en la lista de Berry… no me extraña que … -_ se callo rápidamente al ver como su propia hija, sangre de su sangre saludaba alegremente a la chica, lo que faltaba! _– se le terminaran las salidas, internet y el celular… uno que tanto da para recibir este tipo de cosas, ¿Pero quién demonios se atreve a interrumpirme? –_ miro su ventanilla y vio a un oficial parado junto a ella, abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida y aterrada, bajo rápidamente la ventanilla, no quería hacerlo enojar.

- Señorita está prohibido estacionarse aquí ¿Ha mirado al menos los carteles? – señalo los que tenía en frente, Quinn golpeo suavemente su frente con el volante, no quería que su espionaje se viera arruinado.

- Lo siento… no lo vi, estoy algo despistada – sonrió haciendo ese gesto con sus ojos, ya saben, el que enamora a cualquier mortal… ella dice que no es consciente cuando lo hace, al diablo con eso, debía tener al oficial en su mano y haría lo que fuera para no perderle pisada aquel día a la morena.

- Haremos de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada – asintió orgullosa, lo había logrado – pero por favor la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte – se había perdido todo lo que había pasado con la rubia parada en la vereda, pero no podía alargar mas eso, tenía que poner en marcha el auto porque la morena ya estaba volviendo con Beth para retomar camino.

- Puede estar seguro de eso oficial – recibió un gesto positivo del hombre y dejo que el auto se alejara un poco, volvió a subir su ventanilla y volvió a seguirlas. No tenía idea donde irían esta vez, y su día estaba tan ajustado por reuniones con su jefa pero no le importo perder ese tiempo, tenía que descubrir todo eso que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Comenzó a ver carteles de teatros por toda la cuadra _– Veo que tus gustos por las obras musicales no se te han ido Rach… y al parecer a mi hija le gusta – _vio como volvían a bajarse del auto pero esta vez Santana las acompañaba -_ ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Bajarme y agarrarlas con la mano en la masa? ¿O simplemente dejar que disfruten del espectáculo?... mmm pero si a penas son las dos de la tarde… ¿Qué obra hay en este horario? _– se quedo quieta en su asiento mientras que su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos recorrían el techo de su auto buscando respuestas. No lo aguanto, tomo sus cosas y salió en busca de respuestas más concisas.

- Disculpe… ¿Me podría decir que obra hay a esta hora? – pregunto a un señor en la entrada, parecía el guardia o algo así.

- ¿A esta hora? – La rubia asintió - ¿Está segura que este es el teatro correcto? –

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – hablo algo nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada hablar desde la ignorancia, más bien desde el lugar donde la persona habla sin saber.

- Porque a esta hora no hay funciones señorita – intento no hacerla sentir mal

- Claro que lo sé, yo no me refería a eso… lo que quiero decir es… - se quedo algo pensativa, ¿Con que saldría ahora? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, maldijo sus impulsos.

- ¿Audiciones quizás? – la rubia asintió rápidamente – bien, entonces si esta en el lugar indicado ¿Usted es una de las que audicionara? – que pesado aquel hombre, pero no podía decir nada después de todo le estaba dando una gran mano.

- No, solo vengo hacer una entrevista… trabajo en una revista – mostro su identificación, agradeciendo internamente a su trabajo.

- Bien, esta de suerte porque el director se encuentra dentro junto con parte del elenco – le sonrió abriéndole la puerta, antes de seguir con su camino se detuvo y le pregunto al hombre

- Disculpe… pero ¿para qué audición se están presentando? – supuso que la morena estaría en ella.

- Para "Funny Girl" señorita – rio internamente, era obvio que Rachel estaría ahí. Le dio las gracias al guardia y entro intentando no ser vista por su hija o acompañantes, pero no había nadie en el hall de entrada, pensó que ya estarían dentro del auditorio. Busco un poco mas con su mirada pero no encontró a nadie para que pudiera darle indicaciones hacia dónde ir, no quería interrumpir algo y quedar en vergüenza expuesta frente a todos.

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Necesita algo? – una imponente rubia hizo voltear a Quinn con su voz

- Eemmm si… - aclaro su garganta, la verdad era que la mujer te inhibía con su sola presencia – busco la sala donde se están llevando a cabo las audiciones – le sonrió, la alta mujer aflojo su semblante y le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo nadie podía culparla por asegurarse que la competencia no estaba mandando espías para sabotear la obra de su esposo.

- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre primero? –

- Si… que torpe soy – saco nuevamente su credencial – Quinn Fabray – la mujer inspecciono lo que decía corroborando que fuera ella y que en verdad perteneciera algún medio relacionado con el teatro.

- Bien… Soy Charlize Theron – sonrió devolviéndole la credencial y estrechando la mano con Quinn - ¿Vienes por algo en especial? – comenzó hablar mientras se dirigía a uno de los pasillos

- Escribo para Elle y me pareció bien escribir sobre este espectáculo desde sus comienzos – dijo algo nervioso, estaba mintiendo y esperaba que eso no llegara hasta los oídos de su jefa.

- Estas de suerte hoy Quinn… se encuentra el director y escucharas una gran voz, hoy le toca audicionar a una amiga y es muy buena – le comento abriendo una de las ultimas puertas para entrar al sitio donde cantaba uno de los chicos – Rachel Berry… que no se te olvide su nombre, marcara un antes y un después – le guiño el ojo

- Ni que lo digas… - acoto su subconsciente, maldijo su lengua, su mente e impulso

- ¿Qué dices? – Recibió un "No me hagas caso" – bueno… quieres esperar detrás del telón para ir conociendo un poco o prefieres sentarte por aquí – señalo los asientos

- Me quedare aquí… - señalo la última fila al lado de la puerta – gracias – le sonrió, no podía negar que la mujer se estaba comportando muy bien con ella aun sin conocerla, agradable a los ojos y en persona, pensó.

- Nos vemos más tarde… - se dispuso a salir pero Quinn la detuvo

- Disculpa… ¿Tu quien eres? – La mujer la miro algo extraño y Quinn volvió en sus palabras – quiero decir, parece que conoces bien el teatro y te manejas aquí dentro como si fuera tu casa, no quiero que me mal entiendas ni ser atrevida, pero quizás más adelante tenga que entrevistarte a ti también – la rubia rio

- Tranquila, no había pensado nada de eso… soy la ex esposa del director y bueno hoy me has encontrado aquí por lo que te comente – se refirió a la morena – no creo que tenga la suerte que me entrevistes no soy nadie importante… asique… - una niña las interrumpió

- Mami mami… Beth pregunta si podemos ir con Rachel, queremos darle un beso antes que salga – le hablaba a su madre sin prestarle atención a Quinn, quien abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hija, se había olvidado por completo que ella y Santana estaban a filas más abajo.

- Hija no seas mal educada y saluda a Quinn… - la niña se dio vuelta algo avergonzada con su cabeza agachada susurrando un "lo siento"

- Tranquila… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – intentando que la niña se sacara la vergüenza, pero era todo lo contrario a su hija, rápidamente la niña levanto su cabeza y le sonrio

- Me llamo Dakota ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto tomando su mano, vuelvo a repetir, todo lo contrario a su hija y la entendía, aquella niña era hermosa _– con que tu eres la famosa Dakota que trae suspirando a mi pequeña…-_

- Quinn… - se guardo el apellido para ella misma, no quería ponerse al descubierto con la niña, se dice que los pequeños son mas rápidos para atar cabos y dar con lo justo

- Woow! Te llamas como la mama de Beth! – miro a su madre, quien miro con el ceño fruncido a Quinn, quizás todo aquello no le parecía tanta casualidad.

- La madre de Beth se llama Rachel cielo – acaricio el pelo su hija, y consiguió el gesto que necesitaba en la cara de Quinn para terminar de entender la situación

- Rachie es su mami… pero Beth me conto que tiene otra mamá también, tiene dos ¿puedo tener yo también dos? – Quinn esbozo una sonrisa, las ocurrencias de algunos niños era increíble, y aunque le sorprendiera que Beth aun siguiera diciendo que Rachel era su madre, le pareció agradable la situación. Quizás donde sea que iban la presentaba como su hija, y aun que debería de estar como loca por no saber donde andaba su hija y con quien, ver que la persona era la morena no podía decir más.

- Bueno… nos vamos con tu padre y vemos allá si pueden ir con Rachel ¿Si? – la niña asintió y le dio un beso a Quinn – Nos vemos pronto Quinn! – le guiño un ojo, y la dejo algo desconcertada, ¿Se verían pronto? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? La voz de un hombre pronunciando un nombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué sigue luciendo tan angelical con sus vestidos y su pelo? Aun que esta algo cambiada, se ve que ha dejado de lado su pelo liso y lo cambio por uno con pequeñas ondas y decolorado en sus puntas. Su sonrisa sigue tan perfecta como siempre, aun puedo ver como se siguen marcando sus hoyuelos en sus regordetes cachetes… okey miento, de aquí no puedo ver una mierda, pero seguramente se le estén haciendo, aunque debo de decir que solo yo los provocaba, y amaba besarlos en la intimidad… sigo sintiendo cosas por ella evidentemente pero ¿Qué más da? Nadie puede leerme la mente, nadie salvo ella… ¿Qué iras a cantar Berry?... jaja ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Su clásico Don't rain on my parade… se que lo harás bien, la misma Barbra después pedirá tu autógrafo cielo… ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Le dije cielo? Basta Quinn… no puedes seguir asi, vas a casarte mujer!... shhh shhh nadie va a saberlo… tu cállate que en varios problemas me vienes metiendo… pero si yo solo soy tu subconsciente la que actúas eres tu… si pero tu me provocas y yo te sigo… aaah no, no me hagas cargo de sus actos señorita…. Claro que eres culpable tu y nadie más que tú me hace actuar como completa estúpida… tu lo has dicho, ahora cállate que quiero escucharla… ¿Me estas mandando a callar?... que te calles dije! … no me… sssshhh…. Shhhhh tuu… SHHHH!... que no me mandes a… -_ una voz termino con su batalla mental, parecía una completa loca, pero eso solo lo sabremos nosotros ¿si?. Había comenzado bien pero llego el momento de su equivocación.  
_Oooh no amor… no te pongas en blanco, no de nuevo… ¿Le has dicho mi amor?... cállate tu ahora!... sigues tan enamorada como antes… si si lo que digas, vamos Rach… por favor dele una oportunidad, tiene que ver lo talentosa que es… no llores, no no no no por favor… me estas partiendo el alma, aggg quiero correr abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien… quiero ser yo quien te lo diga… SIII! Lo sabia… sabia que te dejarían volver a intentarlo… - _vamos estrellita… se que tu puedes _–_ murmuro callando sus propios pensamientos y se dispuso a disfrutar nerviosamente la actuación de la morena, parecía en su salsa, recorriendo todo el escenario haciendo participar a los presentes… en un momento temió cuando la morena abrió sus ojos como si estuviera buscando algo –_ooooh mierda mierda… me vio, me vio lo sé… no no no, no puedo irme ahora se dará aun mas cuenta… ¿Qué hago ahora ? – _se tranquilo al ver que la morena siguió con la canción dando un estupendo cierre, los había dejado sin aliento… de eso no quedaban dudas. Tomo su bolso para salir sin que nadie lo notara pero nuevamente la voz de la morena la paralizo mucho mas al recordar como con ella también solía ponerse nerviosa hablando sin parar siquiera a respirar.  
Escucho atentamente como el director le comunicaba que sería la nueva Fanny Brice seguido de las reacciones que había ocasionado la noticia en Beth y Santana. Rápidamente observo hacia el costado de la morena y pudo ver como Charlize le levanta el pulgar en signo cómplice de aquello que había vivido, no sabía porque pero sentía que a la rubia no se le había escapado el simple hecho de que ella estuviera allí por alguna entrevista, las dudas se le terminarían de ir cuando no la encontrara mas allí, pues no podía quedarse y ser descubierta por Rachel.  
Al salir del auditorio corrió hasta la entrada chocando en la puerta con dos mujeres, de las cuales una le parecía muy familiar.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto con su ceño fruncido acompañado por su boca, verla allí ya no le parecía casualidad, basta de eso.

- Quuu… Quuinn… hija… ¿Qué estas … - no podía siquiera armar una oración coherente.

- Eso quiero saber yo, responde ahora mismo ¿Qué haces aquí? – al ver que su madre no respondía, y la mujer que la acompañaba la miraba con una sonrisa en su boca

- Me está haciendo compañía – salió para salvar a la rubia – disculpa, soy Shelby Corcoran… una amiga de tu madre – extendió la mano pero Quinn no respondió al gesto, aun seguía algo perdida, demasiada información en tan pocas horas.

- Hija no seas irrespetuosa… - su madre la hizo volver en si

- Disculpa… - extendió su mano y se saludaron cordialmente – Quinn Fabray –

- Lo sé… el gusto es mío – sonrió _– demonios… es igual a Rachel! –_

- Bien ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí hija? – pregunto queriendo indagar, seguramente las estaría siguiendo y rogaba a todos los dioses que no haya descubierto que Beth estaba con Rachel, justamente ahí en el mismo teatro.

- Nada, solo vine por una entrevista… ya termine así que me voy a la oficina, tengo una reunión con mi jefa – Judy respiro tranquila, quizás la suerte si estaba golpeando su puerta.

- Lamento interrumpirlas señoritas pero creo que es mejor que entremos Judy, ya vamos muy retrasadas – dijo lamentándose internamente por su demora, lamento que se vio reflejado en su rostro.

- Claro… Quinn nos vemos esta noche en casa ¿si? –

- No mamá… - su madre se asusto – relájate estas rara ¿lo sabes?… esta noche tengo una cena en casa con una compañera de Alex… - dejo a medio terminar la frase, no quería hablar de mas frente a una desconocida aunque sea la madre de su morena

- Tranquila… sacare a comer a Beth – le sonrió para luego mirar a Shelby – Bien, nos vemos más tarde entonces – se dispuso a dejar a su hija en la entrada pero sintió como la tomaron del brazo, Quinn se le acerco hasta su oído y le susurro

- Por cierto… Rachel obtuvo el papel… en casa hablaremos de esto rata traicionera – no lo dijo en tono enojado, pero tampoco en broma… Judy sabía que estaba en problemas. Quinn la soltó y salió del edificio.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Shelby al sentir que la rubia volvió a su lado

- Reza por mi Shel… creo que me espera lo peor en casa – comento mientras veía como su nieta junto a Rachel corrían hacia ellas

* * *

**- Muchas gracias a DanDY-21 , mariviagron , Pao Vargas , IsaAchele , monica 13 por comentar en todos los capitulos! se los agradezco mucho! DanDY-21 en el proximo aparece tu querida Holly jajajaja **

**- un capitulo mas y se viene el encuentro de ambas... **

**besoteeeeeeeeeeee enorme y gracias por comentar!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	35. Chapter 35

"**Rescatando al amor"**

- Necesito que traigas algunos tomates… fíjate que estén lindos no traigas todos marcados o feos por favor, y crema para el postre… ah y no te olvides del vino Alex – Quinn gritaba desde la cocina, desde que llego de la oficina hace tres horas aproximadamente se había dedicado de lleno a la cocina, quería que la cena fuera perfecta.

- ¿Por qué no vas tu? – pregunto el muchacho entrando en la cocina.

- ¿No ves que estoy cocinando? No puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué estás haciendo que no puedes? –

- Nada, pero no quiero ser tu chico de las compras… para eso estas tu, eres mujer ¿no? encárgate de la cocina –

- Es tu cena, por lo menos colabora… - ya estaba al borde de perder la paciencia ¿tanto le costaba ir a comprar unos malditos tomates?

- Iré por el vino… eso si que no puedo dejar en tus manos, no tienes buen paladar para eso –

- Alex necesito los tomates o no habrá cena, y la crema o no tendremos postre… ve por esas cosas por favor – dijo en tono cansado, no quería gritarle a su pareja.

- Ve al negocio de la esquina… no te cuesta nada –

- ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDES IR A COMPRAR UN PUTO TOMATE? – grito, ya la bronca por el incompetente de su novio salió a flote junto con la frustración que sentía por lo vivido anteriormente con la morena, por algún lado debía explotar. Pero internamente se maldecía, cerro sus ojos sabiendo que lo estaba por venir.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Me has gritado? ¿Con que derecho te crees a gritarme? – Camino hasta quedar pegado a la espalda de la rubia – te hice una pregunta Quinn – dijo susurrando en su oído comenzando apretar su brazo derecho

- No fue mi intensión… perdón… no quise… -

- Que sea la última vez ¿me oíste? – apretó aun mas su brazo

- Me lastimas Alex… suéltame por favor – pero al terminar de decirlo pudo sentir aun más presión en el.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Vas aprender que a mí no me debes de mandar? Tu eres la mujer, encárgate de la cocina que para eso es lo único que sirves ¿me oíste? – Quinn movió rápidamente su cabeza asintiendo – así me gusta… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió un leve empujón

- Ya deja a mi mama en paz… - grito Beth, si faltaba algo mas para terminar de sacar de sus casillas a Alex era su hija, pensó Quinn.

- Mira mocosa insolente… ya me tienes cansado… no veo la hora de… - iba caminando hacia Beth hasta que escucho la voz de Judy en la cocina, la niña en ese momento se cubrió tras su madre quien valientemente se esperaba lo peor solo por defender a su pequeña.

- ¿Qué dices Alex? – el chico se paró en seco, no sabía que su suegra había arribado a la ciudad, tantos días fuera de casa por la grabación se olvido de "la vieja metida" como solia llamarla el.

- Nada Judy… simplemente que Beth llego y me saco a los empujones porque esta celosa que abrace a su madre –

- Es mentira abuela… el le estaba haciendo mal a mama –

- Beth cariño, solo la estaba abrazando… debes de dejar los celos, tu madre también te ama – he aquí el problema entre Beth y Alex, siempre ponía la situación contra ella, se aprovechaba de la poca edad de Beth y eso la enfurecía

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Alex, Quinn? – la rubia apenas asintió con su cabeza, plantando una sonrisa de terror en el muchacho.

- Vamos cielo… aun tenemos que arreglarnos para irnos, dejemos a estos dos solos – llamo a la pequeña con su mano – Quinn… - nombro en un tono mas elevado para sacarla de su burbuja – la llevare al cine y después a comer… llegaremos un poco tarde ¿de acuerdo? Mañana no tiene clases y quiero aprovechar a pasar un tiempo con ella… cualquier cosa por favor llámame – Alex se entretuvo con otras cosas en la cocina y Judy le dio una mirada fugaz, dándole a entender que por cualquier cosa se refería a si pasaba algo con el que la tuviera al tanto. Quinn asintió y siguió con la labor de la cocina. Alex le pidió perdón por lo que paso y ella tontamente lo disculpo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que por favor le trajera las cosas. El muchacho asintió dejándole un beso y se marcho.  
Al sentir la puerta de la casa la rubia se aferro al trapo que utilizaba para secarse las manos, apretó su mandíbula permitiendo que un par de lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, rápidamente sintió alivio ya que unos brazos la rodearon por completo.

- Hija no puedes vivir mas así… esto ya se te está yendo de las manos… -

- No puedo mama, tengo mucho miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar… no quiero que le haga mal a Beth, sabe donde pegarme –

- Pero esto no está bien, estas recibiendo mal trato por ese animal y no te dejas ayudar… -

- Ya basta mama! Tu no entiendes… ya déjalo así – Judy negó con su cabeza, aun no entendía porque su hija no lo dejaba para empezar de nuevo y principalmente viviendo sanamente.

- No quiero dejarte sola… -

- Saca a Beth de aquí… por favor, llévatela a donde quieras, no quiero que me vea asi… en una hora llega la visita y quiero que el ambiente este un poco mas tranquilo, y se que eso sucederá si no están… por favor llévatela, no quiero que nada le pase –

- No puedes seguir así… hay soluciones, solo debes tomar la iniciativa… estamos contigo – beso la cabeza de su hija y se marcho con Beth, mas no podía hacer, era grande y sabia lo que hacía pero de ninguna manera dejaría expuesta a su nieta.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no aceptas acompañarme? –

- Te he dicho que no puedo… no insistas – se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la llamada.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? –

- Voy a cenar con Santana y mamá para festejar que me fue bien en la audición –

- ¿No puedes festejar mañana? –

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? –

- Porque quiero que me acompañes… ¿Es mucho pedir? –

- Es solo una cena Holly, no entiendo porque el repentino interés en que yo asista… -

- Deja, no importa… iré sola, disfruta la noche con las chicas, salúdalas de mi parte ¿vale? –

- No quiero enojos… - advirtió la morena

- ¿Quién está enojada pequeña? Esta todo bien, festeja por mi… después te llevo algún regalito –

- Lo voy a estar esperando… pásala bien –

- Lo mismo digo… ciao – colgó la llamada

- ¿Y ahora que quería? – pregunto Santana mientras llegaban a la cola en una de las cajas del supermercado

- Que la acompañara a una cena que tiene de trabajo… -

- ¿Le has contado que estas en la obra de Funny Girl? – la morena asintió

- Le comente que festejaría con ustedes… -

- ¿Y donde es su cena? – la morena levanto sus hombros

- No tengo idea… - comenzó a sacar las cosas del carro para ya embolsar y pagar – solo me dijo que era de trabajo… creo –

- ¿De trabajo? – la morena asintió - ¿Y donde trabaja? – la latina nunca se había interesado por las conquistas de su amiga, no sabe porque justamente hoy había preguntado

- Ya te he dicho que es actriz… -

- ¿porno? – la había interrumpido

- Claro que no San! –

- Ya quisieras enano… las cosas que te haría en la cama – la morena levanto sus cejas insinuándose – eres un asco… a ti new york te ha cambiado –

- No he recibido quejas aun… - le guiño el ojo.

- Ya dime que está haciendo actualmente tu gatita –

- No tengo idea… una serie creo, o una película… no se San –

- Veo que solo te interesas en ella cuando esta en una cama… que desconsiderada –

- ¿Te han puesto corazón ahora? Digo… ¿Desde cuándo te importo alguien más que no seas tu o Britt? –

- Solo me intereso por la vida de tus chicas Berry… ¿Cómo se llama? –

- Holly… - respondió la morena sin prestarle mucha atención mientras pagaba la compra y tomaba un par de bolsas

- Ya lo sé… me refiero a su apellido genio – tomo las bolsas restantes y salieron de allí

- ah… Holliday – Santana frunció su ceño, ¿Por qué debía sonarle el apellido? ¿Dónde lo había visto?

- ¿Qué película está haciendo? – pregunto ya guardando las cosas en el auto

- Nadie dijo que estaba grabando una película… -

- ¿Holliday me dijiste? – la morena asintió mientras se subía a su asiento de copiloto

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? –

- Por nada… solo curiosidad… solo eso Berry – se respondió a ella misma mientras miraba por la ventana, ella misma iba averiguarlo.

* * *

- Berry trae tu hermoso trasero aquí que ya están llegando tus invitadas – grito la latina desde la cocina, el portero le había indicado que Beth junto con Judy y Shelby ya estaban subiendo

- Ahí vooooy – devolvió el grito y salió en busca de las muchachas

- Mamiii – saludo eufóricamente la pequeña saltando a los brazos de la morena

- Hola princesita… ¿Cómo estás? – beso su mejilla

- Bien… vine con las abuelas – sonrió

- ¿Con quien? – pregunto extrañada por usar plural en "abuelas"

- Con ellas… - señalo desde los brazos de su mami – abuela Judy y abuela Shelby – la realidad era que Shelby había pasado por ellas para llegar juntas a la cena, Rachel las miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Y porque dices que Shelby es tu abuela cariño? – quería ver si la niña las delataría

- Y porque es tu mama Rach… eso la hace mi abuela ¿no? – ambas mujeres dieron un gran suspiro

- Claro… pasen, no se queden ahí – les dio un gran abrazo – gracias por venir – le susurro a Judy

- No podría perderme esto… - le sonrió

- Bien… vamos a cocinar, hoy comeremos tacos –

- Siiiiiii – grito la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de Rachel para correr a los de Santana. La cocina se lleno de risas e historias mientras la comida ya estaba casi terminada, el timbre volvió a sonar y nuevamente la anfitriona de la celebración contesto la puerta.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde casa hermosas mujeres – la morena hacia una reverencia

- Hola encanto… - Charlize beso su mejilla

- Hola Rach… ¿Vino Beth? – ni siquiera había terminado aquel abrazo y la niña ya preguntaba por Beth

- Si, está en la cocina… ve por allí – señalo el camino y la niña salió corriendo

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la protagonista de la próxima mejor obra de todos los tiempos? – pregunto sacándose su saco para entregárselo a la morena

- Dios, lo dices y aun no puedo creerlo… seré Fanny Brice, todavía no caigo – colgó el saco de su amiga

- Pues cae rápido, porque tienes que afrontar esa fama con los pies en la tierra por favor… no te olvides de nosotros cuando brilles –

- Eso jamás! – le sonrio y la invito a pasar hacia la cocina

- Bueno creo que podemos pasar al comedor, la mesa ya esta puesta solo queda servir – dijo la morena

- Tu quédate tranquila ¿si? Ve a sentarte con Shelby nos encargaremos de eso – Judy le sonrió

- De ninguna manera… ustedes son mis invitadas no voy a permitir que… -

- Hija, estamos aquí por ti… ve a disfrutar, ahora llevamos las cosas – no le quedo más que aceptar lo que su madre le dijo y se sentó en la cabecera de aquella mesa.

- Muuuy bien, vamos a comer esta deliciosa comida que Rachel preparo… -

- Reconozco que el olor es bueno enano… espero y no nos intoxiques – se escucharon risas

- Beeeeth, ven a la mesa la comida ya está servida – Aviso la morena, en cuestión de segundos ambas niñas aparecieron - ¿Ya se lavaron las manos? – Ambas asintieron - ¿Por qué será que no les creo? – se levanto hacerles cosquillas y el sonido del timbre la dejo en mitad de camino, miro a sus invitadas y permanecían con la misma cara - ¿Ustedes esperan a alguien mas? – todas negaron, la morena algo extrañada se dirigió hasta la puerta - ¿Quién es? – pregunto, pero nadie respondió… algo asustada volvió a preguntar - ¿Quién está ahí? – nada, decidió mirar por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a una rubia haciéndole un gesto típico de enfermera "Silencio", frunció su ceño y vio como la rubia se alejaba para que pudiera verla de cuerpo entero y poder reconocerla… nuevamente se acerco y repitió el gesto de "silencio", entendió a la perfección – Saaaan, ¿Puedes venir? No se quien es, no me atrevo abrir la puerta – grito desde su lugar

- Eres una cobarde enano… ¿Tanto te cuesta mirar por la mirilla? No es mucha ciencia, por algo las puertas traen eso – se acerco a mirar y la morena vio arruinado los planes, pero Santana se alejo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quién es? – pregunto con voz autoritaria, no iba a demostrar debilidad a un extraño - ¿Quién demonios eres? – volvió a preguntar mientras miraba intentando buscar algún cuerpo, pero solo se veía negro, la muchacha había tapado la mirilla para que no la descubrieran – Rach te toca salir… yo ya pregunte quien era –

- Hey! Por algo te llame… abre tu –

- No, abre tu… - asi estuvieron unos minutos

- ¿Pueden abrir de una vez que la comida se esta enfriando y tengo hambre…? – apareció Beth para cortar con la pelea

- Abre San… vamos, yo te respaldo –

- Claro… el burro por delante… - dijo entre dientes

- Abre de una vez Tana… vamos – volvió alentar la morena, la latina no tardo y algo temerosa abrió solo un poquito, pudo ver como una chica estaba de espaldas parada en el pasillo, recorrió su cuerpo y se detuvo en su cola... ¿Por qué le parecía conocer esa cola?

- Esperen… no entiendo – abrió mas la puerta – dime que ya estoy borracha por dios… - la rubia se dio vuelta y salto arriba de la latina

- HOLA MI AMOOOOR! – la beso desesperadamente

- Britt (beso) por dios (beso) eres (beso) realmente (beso) eres tuuuu – volvió a besar acaloradamente, Rachel entendió que debía darles su momento, agarro a Beth y se fueron a la mesa para comenzar la comida.  
Ya todas ubicadas, luego de recibir la grata sorpresa de Brittany comenzaron a devorar los tacos. Rachel amaba ver la cara de Beth, sus ojitos le brillaban sabia que la niña estaba disfrutando de tener parte de su familia completa… digo parte porque sabemos quien falta en esa gran mesa.

- Quiero brindar por el trasero del enano que pronto será famoso – Santana levanto su copa

- Santana hay niños presentes… - reto la morena

- Si si, como sea… esta noche estamos todas aquí por tu gran logro, porque te queremos y apoyamos… sabemos lo que has luchado por esto y lo que deseas realmente dedicarte a la actuación, por eso mismo hoy brindamos por ti y por tu tan amado tony que vas a traernos pronto – le guiño el ojo, ¿realmente Santana le había dedicado esas palabras? Ahí estaba esa parte de la latina que la hacia ver el porque su amistad era tan grande

- Gracias San!... gracias a todas ustedes por acompañarme en esto, creo que al ver esta mesa y verlas sentadas compartiendo conmigo me hace muy feliz, no puedo pedir mas ¿saben? Ya lo tengo todo… tengo a mi madre, a mis viejas y nuevas amigas – miro a charlize – y por su puesto a mi princesita – le sonrió a la pequeña – no me puedo quejar – levanto su copa y cerro el brindis.

- ¿Qué hay de mama? ¿no la incluyes en tu brindis? – se creó un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, no volaba ni una mosca, Beth le sostuvo la mirada a Rachel todo el tiempo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por la clara molestia que presentaba debido a su pregunta

- ¿Qué tal la gira Britt? – pregunto Rachel zanjeando el tema tocado

- Bien… saque muchas fotos en los conciertos luego se las… - fue interrumpida

- ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar del tema? – volvió a insistir la pequeña

- Ya basta Bethany, ¿Qué decías Britt? – le sonrió a su amiga, todos podían sentir la tensión en la mesa, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo, Santana estaba esperando que la niña siguiera con sus preguntas logrando que la morena rompiera con su paciencia, nunca había sucedido con la niña, pero ese tema no era el mejor para ser hablado, no con tanta gente presente. Brittany, que de tonta no tenia un pelo, se quedo en silencio… no era la única en la mesa que quería que el tema se hablara de una buena vez, todos conocían su historia… bueno no todos, Charlize miraba de un lado a otro como si fuera un partido de tennis algo incomoda

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que parar? – la pequeña ya se había bajado de las piernas de la morena bastante enfadada, enojo que aumento al ver como la morena no le prestaba atención sirviéndose un poco mas de vino en su copa.

- ¿Quién quiere más vino? – ofreció, pero nadie respondió.

- ¿Puedes responderme Rac… - no alcanzo a terminar que la morena pego con su puño cerrado en la mesa haciendo saltar en la silla algunas del susto por el impacto

- HE DICHO QUE BASTA BETHANY PUCKERMAN! DEJA DE SER TAN IRRESPETUOSA CON TUS MAYORES Y OBEDESE CUANDO UNO TE HABLA! – a la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas dejándolas salir sin restricción alguna, la morena rápidamente se dio cuenta de su acción y quiso volver sobre sus palabras – Lo siento… no quise hablarte asi, tu no tienes la culpa – intento agarrar a la niña pero se solto bruscamente

- Eres una cobarde – le reprocho limpiando sus lagrimas con sus manitos – no haces mas que huir de mama y dejarla sola –

- Ya basta Beth…hablo en serio – lo dijo en tono derrotado

- Creo que es necesario que hablemos de esto Rachel… no puedes estirar mas esta charla – acoto Santana

- No puedo… lo siento – dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa para esconder su cara entre sus manos – lo siento – rompió en un llanto silencioso, dejo escapar el aire contenido en su pecho – Lo siento Charlize… no tienes porque pasar este momento incomodo… -

- No te preocupes Rachel, a veces hablar hace bien… -

- Hija nos tienes a nosotras… puedes confiar –

- Lo se mama, pero estas cosas no tienen porque hablarse asi, no frente a niños y en estos momentos –

- Deja de decirme que soy una niña… entiendo tanto o mas que tu… ¿Por qué no la buscas como ella te busco a ti? –

- ¿Qué dices…? – miro a la niña buscando respuestas

- Nada Rachel… - interrumpió Judy antes que su nieta se desbocara de mas

- Lo que oyes… mama te busco todos estos años ¿Y tu que has hecho? – Santana miro a la morena bastante sorprendida

- No entiendes Beth, y ya basta de hablar de Quinn… quiero terminar esta cena en paz – Charlize se removió incomoda en su asiento, ahora todo era bastante más claro

- Oye mami… se llama como la señora que vimos en el teatro – comento Dakota quien parecía ausente en toda la discordia, bocado suficiente niña!

- ¿Qué señora? – le pregunto Beth a su amiguita

- La que fue hoy al teatro… pero cuando quise presentártela ya se había ido – levanto sus hombros

- ¿Y cómo era Dakota? – volvió a preguntar la niña, tenía un propósito

- Igual a tu abuela – sonrió – pero con el pelo corto –

- La niña tiene razón Rachel… Quinn fue a verte audicionar – hablo Judy dejando a una morena bastante descolocada, ahora quizás todo comenzaba a cerrarle, sabia el escalofrió que había sentido en ese momento, la briza que había golpeado contra su cuerpo y la persona que se había levanto luego de que le dieran la noticia. ¿Qué sentía? Muchas cosas, bronca, paz, amor, fastidio, ganas de gritarle millones de cosas en su cara y a la vez besarla por haber estado aun con ella.

- Entro con la excusa de hacer una entrevista… por si te preguntas como hizo para entrar, se quedo hasta el final de tu presentación – conto Charlize

- ¿Qué mas necesitas ver Rach? – hablo Santana esta vez intentando hacer hablar a la morena

- Nada, eso ya es pasado para mi… ella va a casarse ¿entienden? Yo aun sigo estancada aquí, y ella se está por casar… ya basta con eso –

- Pero ella no lo ama, ella te ama a ti… el no la trata bien – hablo la niña quien no comento mas nada, Judy solo dijo "Beth" y supo que no tenía que hablar más de la cuenta.

- ¿De qué hablas Beth? – la niña solo negó

- Rachel créeme que es un completo patán… debes hacer algo amiga, por favor reacciona –

- No me interesa… ella lo eligió y yo no… -

- Aaay ya basta por favor! Reacciona Rachel, supéralo de una vez y ve tras ella… ¿Qué vas a esperar? ¿Qué se case y la pierdas para siempre?... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila viendo como el amor de tu vida esta con otra persona? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera seguir con tu vida lejos de ella? ¿No ves todo lo que hizo por ti? Todas las noches por tres años me estuvo llamando para saber de ti – Santana la miro con su ceño fruncido, no sabia esa información – preocupada por como estabas, si habías cumplido parte de tus sueños, preguntando donde vivías cuando las noches de desesperación la atormentaban para salir en busca de ti… ¿Por qué no puedes superar ese beso… esa noche? ¿Por qué dejas que el orgullo te siga manejando? LA AMAS! – termino de decir Brittany, Santana por dentro sabía que había llegado en el momento justo, las palabras de su hermosa rubia eran como dardos disparados al corazón de Berry, sabia que la haría reaccionar para bien o mal, pero reaccionar al fin. La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – pregunto aun mas confundida que antes

- Primero dejar esta vida que llevas… luego ir por ella y no dejarla escapar más de tu lado – comento Santana

- ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Qué hare si me rechaza? –

- Eso no pasara… - Judy se atrevió a opinar – Beth ¿Puedes ir con Dakota a mirar tele? – la niña asintió y se fue de la mano con su amiga, ya había escuchado suficiente por hoy. – Rachel mírame… hoy más que nunca debes ayudar a mi hija, eres la única que puede sacarla de ahí –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto algo extrañada

- Eso no importa… pero te necesita – rogo Judy con su mirada

- Esto me huele a Pettyfer… - comento Santana

- No soporto a ese tipo… se cree muy listo y es un gran mal educado – comento brittany, quien ya sabía de su comportamiento cuando hablaba con Quinn por teléfono y el aparecía para cortar la conversación.

- Ya ven… si mi Britt-Britt lo dice es por algo… - volvió a afirmar la latina

- ¿Alex Pettyfer? – Pregunto Charlize, recibió afirmación por parte de las presentes mientras la morena aun seguía hundida en sus pensamientos con su cabeza entre sus brazos que apoyaba en la mesa – claro… con razón me sonó su nombre – pensó en voz alta

- ¿Ya conocías a Quinn? – pregunto Judy

- No, nunca la había visto, pero al ver su credencial con su apellido me sonó mucho… y ahora me dicen que sale con el protagonista de una nueva película, pues me cierra todo… de ahí la conocía –

- No entiendo… - comento Santana - ¿Por qué conoces a Pettyfeo? – se burlo

- Por mi trabajo… debo estar informada de todo ese mundillo y han salido varias fotos con ella, y bueno conozco a la protagonista… es una vieja amiga –

- ¿Eres amiga de la protagonista? – la rubia asintió – Vayaaa yo también quiero ser tu amiga si te codeas con gente del espectáculo – rieron para descontracturar un poco la atmosfera del lugar - ¿Cómo se llama la pobre diabla que tiene que soportar a ese patán a diario? –

- Holly Holliday… tanta mala fama le están haciendo a ese chico que… -

- ESPERA ESPERA! – la detuvo la latina a la vez que Rachel subía su cabeza… ¿Habían escuchado bien? - ¿Eres amiga de Holly? – asintió – esto tiene que ser una maldita broma… ya saquen las cámaras donde sea que estén, no puede estar sucediendo.. ¿Escuchas enano? Se te esta juntando todo el ganado… yo que tu empezaría a correr –

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la rubia

- De que este enano – señalo a la morena – satisface sexualmente todas las noches a tu vieja amiga – los ojos de Judy se abrieron por completo al igual que los de Charlize

- ¿sales con la compañera de trabajo de Alex? – pregunto Judy, la morena solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, ¿Con que cara le dices que si a tu ex suegra? – Ahora entiendo porque no has querido ir… -

- ¿De qué hablas? – los ratones le devolvieron la lengua a la morena

- De que hoy no fuiste porque sabias que te encontrarías con mi hija… - Rachel frunció el ceño y miro a Santana

- No entiendo a que refieres Judy –

- ¿No sabias?, hoy Alex le pidió a Quinn que me llevara a la niña porque tenia una cena con su compañera de trabajo en casa… supongo que es esa tal Holly –

- JA JA JA – rio la latina sarcásticamente – ahí tienes… la cena a la cual te invitaron enano – ahora le cerraba todo a la morena, ¿Pero porque la insistencia de Holly para que vaya? No conocía a Quinn, no conocía mucho de su vida, solo lo justo y necesario.

- ¿Puedes irte de una vez a buscarla? – hablo Brittany quien ya quería sacar a su amiga a la rastra del departamento

- ¿Y aparecer así sin más…? Hey hola que tal Alex, que gran noche vamos a compartir todos en la mesa junto a mi indefinida relación (holly) y mi ex… que bien, ya no veo la hora! – dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Por qué no? ya deja de poner excusas enano –

- NO! – dijo secamente y firme

- Basta de orgullo… reacciona de una vez Berry! –

- He dicho que no! y cuando digo no es… -

- YA LO SABEMOS – respondieron todos frente a la terquedad de la morena que ya conocían de sobra.

* * *

- Hola Holly, Bienvenida a mi casa – abrió la puerta Quinn recibiendo a su visita – Alex cariño, llego Holly – el muchacho apareció inmediatamente

- Pero que hermosa estas! – recibió a su compañera con un beso en su mejilla

- He traído vino y un poco de helado – les sonrió mostrando las cosas, Alex las agarro y se las dio de inmediato a Quinn para que se encargara

- Genial, voy a ponerlo en frio, regreso enseguida – la rubia se perdió en el pasillo rumbo a la cocina

- Ven no quedes ahí… por favor pasa – tomo el sobretodo de la rubia y atino a cerrar la puerta

- Espera! – Freno al chico asustándolo – perdona… - rio – es que todavía falta… -

- Aquí estoy… - mostro su hermosa sonrisa una mujer en la puerta

- Ella… - completo Holly – al final vine acompañada… espero que eso no te moleste – el chico negó y se presento haciéndola pasar

- Alex Pettyfer, bienvenida – le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia.

- La comida ya esta lista por si quieren ir pas… - se quedo en medio de su frase.

- Cariño ven a saludar… al final Holly vino acompañada – la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a las mujeres, la mujer parada frente a ella volvió a sonreír y estiro su mano para presentarse

- Hola! Soy Berry… Rachel Barbra Berry – le guiño un ojo esperando que devolviera su saludo.

* * *

**Jajaja estoy muuy volada con parciales.. pense que este cap se habia subido pero no, hace dos dias que lo tengo aca... disculpen! Hoy seguramente vuelva actualizar!**

*** Pocos reviews... espero les guste besos!**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! GRACIAS**


	36. Chapter 36

**"With or Without you"**

- Hola! Soy Berry… Rachel Barbra Berry – le guiño un ojo esperando que devolviera su saludo. _– vamos Quinn, toma mi mano, devuélveme el saludo, sígueme la corriente por favor… -_

- Quinn… Fabray – dijo con su tono de voz casi quebrado, aclaro su garganta y hablo nuevamente – Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto – dijo segura _- ¿A que estás jugando? Deja de mirarme así por favor… que silencio incomodo, vamos Quinn corta con este momento, no dejes que Alex comience a sospechar algo o no sabrás como manejarlo después… pero que puedo… -_

- Bueno hechas las presentaciones, pasemos al comedor a disfrutar de esta cena ¿no? – comento Alex

- Claro… pasen por favor – lo siguió Quinn saliendo de su transe – enseguida traigo la comida – todos se acomodaron en la mesa, Rachel al lado de Holly que se encontraba a la izquierda de Alex que ocupaba la cabecera y a la derecha de el Quinn.

**P.O.V Rachel**

_Refresquen mi memoria de porque estoy aquí por favor… ah si, lo recuerdo, en casa todas se complotaron contra mío para que viniera. No se que tienen contra Alex, Santana tenía razón es modelo se le nota en la cara de que tiene sacada de un catalogo de ropa interior, demonios no podre competir contra el… bueno si vamos al caso tiene algo que yo no, pero lo mismo pasa con el… debería de saber que le gusta más a Quinn ¿no? después de todo ella mandara en esta historia. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Corretearla por toda la casa, hacerme la ofendida, actuar en papel de novia atenta con Holly, ignorarla o comérmela con mis ojos… seguramente la última suceda. ¿La vieron?, por supuesto que no, pero esta hermosa gente… está un poco mas rellenita pero le sienta a la perfección a diferencia mía que he perdido varios kilos, su pelo se ve brillante y algo rojizo como si anteriormente hubiera cambiado de tintura y ahora se la está sacando de a poco, el largo le llega un poco más bajo de los hombros, no está ni muy corto ni muy largo, hoy tiene sus ojos algo oscuros es más bien un verde que se entremezcla con un marrón oscuro, apuesto que ni el novio sabe de sus cambios de colores, su piel es hermosa aunque está bastante tapada para mi gusto y es algo raro en ella ya que le gusta lucir sus brazos y piernas, pero bueno quizás ahora cambio de gusto y se inclina por las camisas manga largas, así como yo cambie mi guardarropas ¿no?, ni hablar de su boca no sé si es el deseo que se volvió a despertar en mi por ella o el que sea prohibida en estos momentos provoca que los vea más grandes y apetitosos, como si con un solo mordisco pudiera sacar miel de ellos… es extraño lo sé, pero me matan.  
Todo parece ir bien, aun no vino con la comida supongo que está en la cocina procesando que la que está sentada en su comedor soy yo, Rachel, la que se fue de Lima dejándola en un mar de lagrimas… me maldigo por eso, pero ahora solo queda reparar todo. Holly creo que se dio cuenta que en mi mente estoy divagando, una gran incógnita en mi vida es ella, ¿Por qué insistió tanto en que venga? El grito que pego cuando la llame avisando que había decidido acompañarla aumento aun más mis dudas, ¿será que sabe algo? ¿O se me notara mucho? No creo, porque al parecer Alex está en la suya hablando de vinos y de cuanto gasto en el, ese tipo de cosas me parecen patéticas, está bien tomar un buen vino, no me quejo, pero ¿Por qué alardear sobre el precio frente a todos? No hay necesidad. Dios que hermosa esta… ahí viene acompañada por una bandeja con ¿Carne? NO! ¿Y ahora que hare? No puedo despreciarle la comida, pero es carne ¿Qué voy hacer? Agradezco haber comido un poco en casa, comeré un poco mas acá sin masticar solo tragar, claro así pienso que el animal sufrirá menos, pues ya está muerto genio! Me da cosita ¿Por qué la gente es tan cruel? Okey Berry enfócate… creo que se dio cuenta por la forma en que me mira, me conoce no hay vueltas que darle, sabe que detesto la comida._

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo rápido? Tengo un poco de verduras si así lo prefieres, sé que no es de tu agrado la carne –

_Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, pero no era por el asombro de que se acordara eso sería imposible pues ella misma cambio sus hábitos del tocino para probar por esta vía mas saludable y menos dolorosa para los animales, sino porque metió la pata hasta el fondo, ¿Cómo íbamos arreglar eso ahora? Ella entendió que se equivoco y me miro nerviosa como pidiéndome ayuda, rogué que su novio o Holly no se dieran cuenta pero creo que este Ken es más inteligente de lo que pensaba y no tiene solo plástico en su cabeza._

- ¿Cómo sabes que no le gusta la carne? –

_Bieeeen Quinn, ¿Qué diremos ahora? ¿Qué me leíste la mente? ¿Qué tengo un colgante que dice que soy vegetariana? ¿Qué demonios diremos ahora?_

- Yo le comente cuando hablamos de la cena y pensamos que Rach venia… pero luego cancele su presencia y supongo que cocino solo para nosotros tres –

_Gracias Holly, GRACIAS! Si si Quinn agradécele con la mirada, nos ha salvado el trasero… esperen... ¿nos salvo por algo en particular o simplemente porque vio la cara de terror de Quinn? ¿Sera que sabe algo? Dios, como sea tengo que hacerle un monumento a esta mujer… creo que el que este agarrando mi mano y me regale una sincera sonrisa me responde las dudas… sé que me está pidiendo que me tranquilice, y eso hare… no meteremos mas la pata, no puedo exponer así a Quinn, al parecer no es tan tonto el rubio y pocas cosas se le escapan.  
No quiero comer esto… aunque lo cocino ella con sus hermosas manos, le dedico su tiempo a esta cena, no puedo despreciarla, piensa en algo, piensa en ella y come un trozo de carne Berry, vamos tu puedes… asco asco… bueno… no costo tanto… bien, ya trague, vamos por el segundo sigue pensando… esta hermosa, mucho más hermosa que antes ¿Puede estarlo? Claro que sí, es mi rubia, le debería estar prohibido exponerse así sin más frente a las personas con tanta belleza, estoy segura que tiene a más de uno suspirando a su alrededor, de hecho conmigo lo logro apenas cruce por esa puerta, me di cuenta que ni siquiera estoy participando en la conversación, que solo soy un ente en esta mesa, ¿Pero de que puedo hablar con ellos? ¿del clima? ¿De lo lluvioso que estuvo hace dos días cuando estamos en plena primavera? ¿O quizás de lo que pasa en las noticias? No jodas Rachel, ni siquiera las miras o lees los periódicos, solo puedo darle noticias sobre cómo está la noche de New York, eres una maldita vergüenza, debo cambiar eso… no creo que haciendo esta vida le de mucha seguridad de querer algo serio con ella… ¿quiero algo serio con ella? Quiero todo con ella, y cuando digo todo es TODO… ¿les hablo sobre Quinn y lo hermosa que es? Jajaja te imaginas… Tu mujer es hermosa, sexy capaz de derretir a cualquiera con su mirada… no creo que ese sea un buen tema para tocar ahora… pero aaaaww, miren que bonita es cuando toma vino y luego pone algunos mechones detrás de su oreja… ¿acabo de largar un suspiro? Eso parece porque todos me miran, en especial Quinn que ahora agacho su mirada al plato, creo que ahora si se me noto, estoy arruinada… oooh miren, acabe con mi comida ni cuenta me di… creo que pensar en ella ayudo logro trasportarme ¿saben?... ¿me llaman? ¿eh? Creo que si, que ese es mi nombre _

- ¿eh? –

- Pregunto si estás bien… estas algo ida – pregunto Holly

- Claro, disculpen estaba pensando en mi madre… -

- ¿Le paso algo? – volvió a preguntar la rubia

- No, solo que está un poco enferma, pesco un resfriado y la tenía en casa –

- ¿Vives con tu madre Rachel? – pregunto Alex interesándose por su vida

- No, ella vive sola… yo vivo con una amiga, en realidad dos… hoy nos dio la sorpresa y llego de su viaje –

- Que bien, ¿Tu a que te dedicas? – se levanto de su asiento para servirle un poco mas de vino a la morena, quien rápidamente acerco su copa

- Gracias… doy clases de canto en casa – sonrió

- ¿pero has estudiado para eso? – La morena asintió - ¿Y ganas bien con eso? – pregunto algo soberbio… la morena solo frunció su ceño y podía sentir como Quinn la miraba.

- Normal, puedo vivir... –

- Brindemos… aprovechemos esta ocasión para festejar por ti – hablo Holly dejando a la morena con los ojos abiertos y al muchacho con cara de no entender nada

- ¿A qué se debe este brindis? – dijo mientras terminaba de llenar las copas

- Rachel hoy audiciono para Funny Girl y consiguió el papel principal – le sonrió tomándole la mano arriba de la mesa, la morena inmediatamente miro a Quinn –_mírame, no te enojes… ¿Por qué me siento mal cuando me toma la mano? Ella está por casarse… no quiero que me vea así, pero tampoco voy a soltarme –_

- En honra buena! Ahora si podrás darte una vida de lujos – comento a la pasada, no cayo del todo bien en la mesa.

- Alex… - reprocho Quinn

- ¿Qué? Solo estoy bromeando – rio exageradamente, Quinn solo levanto su ceja sabia que el alcohol iba a jugar una mala pasada en Alex, como siempre.

- Por supuesto! Ahora ninguna rubia podrá resistirse a mi dinero… famosa y con dinero, nada me hare falta ¿no? – se unió a la risa del muchacho logrando una mirada de asombro por parte de ambas rubias, pero Holly sabia que solo le estaba siguiendo la broma, pero al parece Quinn no y eso la molesto soberanamente.

- Ves Quinn… ella tiene sentido del humor –

- Eso es algo que nunca perdí… -

- Me parece bien… nos llevaremos bien, creo que tenemos el mismo pensamiento – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Claro… lo que digas – dijo mirando a Quinn – y no sabes lo bien que nos llevaremos – le sonrió al chico devolviendo el gesto.

_Imbécil… ¿Cómo puedes estar con este tipo Quinn? ¿Cómo? Ya veo que el estúpido te engaña, no sabe respetar a las mujeres y si ha mencionado lo del dinero por algo debe ser… pero te hare caer compañero, tu crees que mandas en este juego pero aun no has encontrado un contrincante como yo, me ganare tu confianza y te hare caer… creo que comenzare a escuchar un poco mas cuando Santana me advierte, al parecer tenía razón con este tipo… pero ¿Por qué Judy estará tan preocupada por su hija? ¿Qué tendrá este tipo que pone en peligro a Quinn?... tendré que ir de a poco en esto si quiero que vuelva, se que aunque este en la pura y cochina miseria Quinn aun estaría a mi lado… fui muy idiota lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digan, pareciera que fui tan o mas cobarde como cuando mi padre me llamo aquel día para que comprara limones y yo aproveche la llamada para escapar de sus preguntas y situaciones que me exponían, desde el principio hui de ella…demasiado idiota, pero vamos que hay que recuperarla Rachel… pero ni siquiera me mira… ya sé donde vive, pero no puedo aparecerme por aquí sin más, tengo que inventar alguna excusa, hacerme muy amiga de Alex o de ella a los ojos de su noviecito por supuesto… quizás podría… ¿Qué es eso? Oh mierda mierda mierda… que no sea lo que estoy pensando –_ la morena miro a Holly mientras hablaba y repartía miradas entre Alex y Quinn algo nerviosa, mientras movía levemente su cabeza insinuando que estaba prestándole atención a la conversación, se removió un poco en su asiento, bajo su mirada a su entrepierna para agarrar la servilleta y ahí estaba, levanto nuevamente su cabeza de un tirón y se ruborizo -_ ¿a qué estás jugando Holly? ¿Qué buscas poniendo tu mano en mi entrepierna? Bueno es bastante obvio pero no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo lo hace? Esta asi sin mas, mirando a su compañero de trabajo y a Quinn, habla sonriéndole mientras con su mano me acaricia la pierna y mas allá de ella también… es una pervertida, ella no es asi ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? ¿Qué buscas?… que idiota soy! –_

- PERDON! – la morena se levanto de su asiento en un salto al sentir como el vino caía en sus pantalones – lo siento mucho… tire el vino, que torpe soy… manche tu mesa, perdón –

- ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes calor? – pregunto Holly, sabia que había logrado ponerla nerviosa.

- No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Quinn las miraba frunciendo su ceño

- Porque estas colorada cielo… -

- Es que tire el vino… lo siento, me da mucha pena… -_ ¿te parece gracioso? ¿de qué te ríes Holly? Me provocas y ahora te me ríes_

- ¿Por qué no vas al baño? – Acoto Alex mientras Quinn limpiaba la mesa – es por el pasillo al fondo –

- Si… gracias, vuelvo enseguida – dejo la servilleta en la mesa y salió disparada al baño

- Quinn… disculpa que te pida esto, ¿pero no tienes algo para prestarle? Una remera o algo, no quiero que este así, querrá irse enseguida… - pregunto Holly cuando vio que Alex se levanto hacia la cocina en busca de mas vino.

- Claro le busco algo y se lo alcanzas –

- No, ve tu… sabrás que le quedara bien y sus gustos – le guiño el ojo, ¿Había escuchado bien? – tranquila yo entretengo a Alex… ve de una vez – si, escucho bien. Asintió y desapareció en busca de ropa.

* * *

**P.O.V Quinn**

_Dioooos! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió tan rápido? ¿Cómo puede ser que este sentada en mi mesa, este en mi casa y yo aquí buscándole un poco de ropa? Ropa que antes compartíamos a diario cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa o yo en la de ella… ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Le dejo la ropa en la puerta? ¿Entro? ¿Qué demonios hare ahora?... tranquilízate Fabray ¿Dónde está en el enano en mi cabeza que siempre me presenta batalla frente a mis pensamientos? Necesito hablar contigo ahora, ya no te hagas esperar… no seas cobarde Quinn… hasta que apareces!... me echas de tu mente culpándome por todo ¿Por qué querría volver?...eso no importa ahora, concentración por favor, necesito que me digas que tengo que hacer… ¿Ahora me necesitas? No se si quiero… vamos por favor ayúdame… ok, toma la ropa golpea la puerta entras en ese baño y la arrinconas contra la ducha dándole su merecido placer que se atrevió a perder todos estos años… ¿Estas loco? No hare eso… entonces no pidas mi ayuda si no vas a seguirla… no puedo entrar asi sin mas… pero quieres… obvio que quiero… ahí esta, elijamos la ropa… no se solo tomare una remera ¿Qué te parece esta?... muy grande, agarra esa… de ninguna manera le quedara muy ajustada… por eso mismo!... no, luego se va con Holly… ya ves como si quieres quedarte con la morena… eso no es noticia, le llevare esta… haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo ahora mismo… ya voy, ¿Cómo me veo? _**– **Quinn se metió a su baño para retocarse frente al espejo -_¿Crees que le sigo gustando?... claro que si, te comió con la mirada en la cena… lo se, no ha cambiado nada… arréglate la camisa, desprende algún botón… puede ser, pero no más de eso no quiero que note nada… ten cuidado con eso… si, eso ya esta cubierto… bueno, creo que es hora de ir… deséame suerte!... tu arrincónala y dale lo que tanto busca… eres un caso perdido… soy parte de ti Fabray… si lo que digas, vete._

La rubia salió de su habitación y camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta del baño, de ahí podía oir como Holly reia junto a Alex, pero no podía escuchar nada detrás de la puerta, quizás Rachel ya se había ido y estaba sentada en silencio junto a ellos, pero un ruido la saco de su hipótesis, era la morena hablando bajito frente al espejo.

_Muy bien, pon los ovarios donde corresponde y entra de una maldita vez… voy a golpear, no quiero invadir su intimidad _– golpes en la puerta, la morena abre – _habla idiota, no te quedes así frente a ella, como si te congelaras o las palabras se acobardaran en la garganta… demonios, su perfume... me va a matar_

_-_ Quinn ¿Estás bien? –la morena al sacar de su trance a Quinn tuvo que retrocer varios pasos hacia atrás, la rubia había reaccionado avanzando para entrar en el baño sin permiso - ¿Qué haces? –

- Solo te traje ropa… así no tienes tanto olor a vino ya sabes – extendió su mano con la remera._ – vamos tómala Rach, tómala… dioooos lo hace apropósito, que suave tiene la piel, con ese simple roce hace que viaje mas allá de estas cuatro paredes que nos rodean, quiero morir pero de amor con ella junto a mi… ¿Me estoy por casar? Si, claro._

- Gracias, me viene bien… - la morena se saco de un tirón su ropa quedando expuesta la parte de su torso solo con un brassier negro provocando que Quinn le diera la espalda bastante ruborizada _– gracias Rachel eso era lo que necesitaba para terminar de maldecirme por haber aceptado casarme… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan condenadamente hermosa? Te has estado ejercitando, pude recorrer tu cuerpo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos para saber que tienes tu panza perfectamente tonificada, ya quisiera tocar cada cuadradito de tu pansa… ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? Necesito parar esta locura, no puedo hacerlo… en el comedor nos esta esperando Alex junto a Holly, pero ¿Qué le importa eso a ella? Si mal no recuerdo te he cruzado con otra rubia en tus manos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que seras la excepción Fabray? Solo seras una mas de la lista, y hasta quizás haya aparecido para vengarse por Lexy… no puedes pensar asi de ella, después de todo es Rachel… es verdad no puedo, pero las personas cambian con el tiempo… No se que hacer, estoy metida en una maldita encrucijada, si o si en estas cosas alguien tiene que salir lastimado ¿pero quien?_

- Ya puedes darte vuelta… aunque me pareció innecesario ya que me has visto desnuda y nada en mi cuerpo ha cambiado –

- Lo siento no volverá a pasar – se disculpo y tomo camino hacia la puerta _– detenme Rachel, solo agárrame de la mano, interponte en mi camino, no se pero no me dejes salir de este baño, demuéstrame que te importo… -_

- Espera… sigo siendo yo – dijo agarrando de la muñeca de Quinn – no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo –

- Afuera esta Alex, y Holly te está esperando… -

- No me importa… quiero estar aquí contigo – Quinn aun seguía de espalda, y la morena ya no sabia como reaccionar o que hacer para que cediera a la idea.

- Claro que no te importa… - la rubia largo una risa llena de sarcasmo - ¿Cuándo te ha importado? – _¿Cuándo te he importado? ¿Si quiera me has pensado en todos estos años? ¿Me has buscado? No, solo te has ido dejándome sola en Lima, nunca te detuviste a pensar en mi o en como me sentía al respecto, no has considerado mínimamente volver a confiar en mi para darme esa oportunidad que tanto te rogue…_

- Quinn… por favor – se acerco a la espalda de la rubia apoyando la frente en su espalda, podía sentir como el aroma de Quinn se colaba por su nariz, pero no era su perfume, sino cuando sientes el olor de esa persona en particular, su olor, ese olor de su piel mezclado en este caso con el suavizante de ropa. La rubia sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, sabia que la morena era su debilidad y se estaba aprovechando cruelmente de eso

- No… déjame salir – _no juegues asi conmigo Rachel, alejate por favor, no quiero perder la cabeza contigo sabiendo que fuera esta Alex, no quiero que sospeche nada por favor, Quinn no pierdas la cabeza… vamos, no la pierdas._

- Esta bien… si asi lo quieres ve, pero si dudas solo un poquito y algo en ti te pide que te quedes hazle caso a ese poquito y quédate conmigo - _¿Qué hago? ¿me quedo o me voy? Claro que quiero quedarme pero ¿para que? ¿besarla, sacarnos las ganas de tantos años guardadas para que? ¿Qué pasara después? Ella se ira y yo me quedare aquí, pensando en ella toda la noche como paso durante cinco malditos años… decídete Fabray._

- ¿Qué pretendes? – la rubia se dio vuelta para enfrentarla de una buena vez.

-Déjalo, ven conmigo… el no te merece –

- ¿Y tu si? –

- Hare lo que sea para merecerte de nuevo… -

- No, estoy por casarme y tu estas con Holly –

- Dejare a Holly… pero quédate conmigo –

- Claro que no la dejaras, como yo no dejare a Alex, estoy en plena organización de mi boda Rachel –

- Bueno no se… veámonos a escondidas de ellos, pero estemos juntas por favor –

- ¿Tu dices serles infiel? – la morena levanto sus hombros – Jamás hare eso – la morena rio

- Claro si solo puedes hacerme eso a mi, me olvide que solo a mi puedes serme infiel con la zorra de Lexy… - sintió un ardor en su mejilla rápidamente, Quinn había descargado parte de su enojo en esa cachetada, la morena sabia que estuvo de mas lo que dijo, y se arrepintió tanto que las palabras no le salían pero volvió a tomar valentía al ver que Quinn intentaba irse. Se pego rápidamente a su espalda y cerro de un manotazo la puerta para dejar a Quinn apoyada en ella. – Lo siento… sabes que no quise decirlo… -

- Pero lo dijiste… ahora suéltame - la morena se alejo de su espalda permitiéndole que girara – no voy a ser una más de tu lista para que engañes a Holly ¿me oíste? Soy una mujer y me vas a respetar –

- Claro como te respeta ese imbécil con el que vas a casarte ¿cierto? –

- No te metas en eso Berry… - apunto con su dedo

- Me meto lo que quiero, después de todo estas aquí en el baño conmigo y no te has ido aun –

- Eres una completa idiota cuando quieres – escupió con bronca para volver a irse, pero la morena la tomo del brazo, justo donde horas antes lo había hecho Alex –_ No me toques ahí, no por favor que me duele, Quinn intenta no demostrar dolor no puede saberlo… dios santo como duele, suéltame por favor suéltame – _una mueca en su boca y ojos alerto a la morena - ¿Estás bien? – la rubia se soltó bruscamente

**Fin P.O.V Quinn**

- No vuelvas a tocarme ¿oíste? – se acomodo la camisa

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto la morena con un punto fijo hacia donde llegar pero sin saber cómo.

- ¿Por qué te tendría miedo? Deja de hablar estupideces Rachel – nuevamente volvió a sentir como la morena tomaba su brazo, no pudo evitar removerse en su lugar con una clara mueca de dolor, y pudo verlo en sus ojos, la había descubierto

- Sácate la camisa… - le ordeno señalando su cuerpo

- ¿Estás loca? No me sacare nada, déjame en paz – volvió a girarse para abrir la puerta, sabía que la situación se le estaba poniendo en su contra

- Déjame ver, no me obligues a sacártela… por favor – dijo a penas puso su brazo en la puerta para que no intentara irse nuevamente – Quinn por favor, no se que quiero ahora mismo, mi cabeza esta hecha un desastre, pero de nada sirve seguir peleando haciéndonos mal, solo dejame ver que esta sucediendo aquí, quizás sean ideas mias no lo se, pero puedo ver como algo no esta bien ¿Por qué usas camisas? ¿Por qué te tapas tanto? –

- Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay… -

- Entonces déjame verte por favor –

- No me desnudare frente a ti –

- No es la primera vez que te veo Quinn… por favor –

- no… - dijo con su voz un poco quebrada – no puedo… - agacho su cabeza

"**I can't win, I can´t reign, I will never win this game… Without you"**

- No voy a decirte nada solo… - se acerco a ella quedando frente a ella, levanto con su mano el rostro de Quinn y la miro a los ojos – solo… confía en mí, por favor – llevo una de sus manos a los botones sin perder contacto visual – no te hare daño – desabrocho un botón – confía en mí – volvió hacerlo con dos mas – ya nada puede pasarte… - solo le quedaban cuatro mas – estoy aquí, contigo… - abrió un poco la camisa aun teniendo los ojos puestos en los avellana de la rubia, temía bajar la vista y encontrarse con algo que no le iba agradar, en solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel. Quinn cerró los ojos mientras varias lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas y supo que era momento de enfrentar lo que busco minutos atrás. No podía creerlo, si Santana Judy o quien sea se lo hubiese dicho no lo creía, no estaba en su mente que Quinn se dejara hacer ese tipo de cosas, su carácter era muy fuerte y por sobre todo sabía lo que quería anteponiendo su gran personalidad. Tenía un pequeño moretón en sus costillas derechas, como si ya se le estuviera yendo al igual que en la cintura, como si algo hubiera hecho presión contra ella para detenerla o no sé, no se le ocurría nada la bronca la estaba bloqueando, intento sacarle la camisa por completo pero la rubia se negó.

- No… no lo hagas – abrió sus ojos y le rogo con su mirada a la morena. – no lo hagas –

"**I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same…Without you" **

- Nada va a pasar… solo déjame ¿sí? – La rubia volvió a negar – confía en mí – volvió a llevar sus manos a los hombros de Quinn y comenzó a deslizar la camisa por sus brazos. Su mandíbula se tenso inmediatamente, apretaba sus dientes para ahogar el grito de enfado que contenía, al caer la camisa al piso paso delicadamente sus dedos por la herida que parecía ser reciente, aun tenía bastante colorado, Quinn rompió en llanto y la morena solo la contuvo con un delicado pero sentido abrazo. – Shhh… tranquila… nada de esto volverá a pasarte, no estando yo a tu lado… no dejare que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima mi amor – no pudo aguantarlo, esas dos palabras salieron sin ser retenidas, son de esos momentos que uno no piensa, solo se limita a sentir y dejarse llevar. Sintió como Quinn suspiro profundamente en su pecho – mírame – le pidió separándose un poco de ella – No te dejare sola, no volveré hacerlo… pero debes dejar esta vida Quinn no puedes seguir así – la rubia negó, y eso llamo la atención de la morena

- No puedo hacerlo… no lo hare… no no, no quiero no puedo – negaba con su cabeza mientras salian oraciones incoherentes de su boca

- Tranquila… no pienses en eso ahora, solo intenta relajarte –

- No, tu no entiendes… esto no puede pasar, tienes que irte y no volver, el no puede saber que tu eres Rachel, mi Rachel… te alejara no sabre mas de ti, tienes que irte por favor – comenzó casi a rogar llena de lagrimas – no puedes quedarte aquí… vete –

"**I won´t run, I won´t fly, I will never make it by… Without you"**

- No me ire ¿me oyes? No te dejare… y si me voy, me voy contigo ¿te quedo claro? –

- Es que no entiendes… - la morena la interrumpió

- No entiendo lo sé, pero tú vas ayudarme y juntas vamos a salir de esto… no te soltare la mano Quinn entiéndelo… eres mi amor, luchare por ti como tu lucharas por mí, se que aun me amas, puedo verlo… - la rubia seguía negando con su cabeza – se que hoy estuviste en mi audición, se que fuiste a verme – la rubia dejo de mover su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos – como también se que aun te hablas con Britt y estuviste preocupándote por mi durante estos años, buscándome… mírame, aquí estoy… me buscaste durante años, vine por ti y no me voy a ir sin ti –

"**Can't erase, so I'll take blame but I can't accept that we're estranged…  
Without you"**

- No puedo exponerte con Alex, el… - la interrumpió con un suave beso en sus labios. Comenzó despacio, queriendo sentir cada rincón de su boca, como si quisiera curar tantos años de dolor por estar separadas, dio pequeños besos acompañado por caricias en su rostro. Eran besos salados por las lagrimas que chocaban en el camino con sus labios, pero que bien se sentía, ambas cerraban sus ojos, los apretaban a mas no poder como si no quisiesen despertar de ese sueño, como si al abrirlos todo aquello se iba a terminar. La morena comenzó a esparcir besos por su mandíbula, pómulos, ojos, orejas, cejas, frente mientras con sus manos limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas de su rubia

- Déjame curarte… - volvió a besarla – abre los ojos para saber que me estas escuchando – Quinn los abrió y se encontró con una gran sonrisa – toma mi mano y volvamos a empezar – le extendió su mano esperando que Quinn aceptara, la cual sintió calor rápidamente, era la mano de su rubia que se aferraba a ella

"**I won't soar I won't climb if you're not here, I'm paralyzed… Without you"**

- No me sueltes… - murmuro cerca de la morena aun con un llanto contenido en su garganta – no puedo sin ti… -

- Jamás te soltare… - beso su mano y la abrazo permitiendo que sus corazones volvieran a entrelazarse por medio de sus latidos. El comienzo de un final ya se avecinaba.

"**I'm lost I'm vain I will never be the same… Without you"**

* * *

**Cancion: Without you - Usher **

*** No se si el capitulo los deje conforme, pero lo que paso en el baño crei necesario narrarlo asi ya que en el final de esta historia los ¿por que? se van a responder solos.**

*** Gracias por la buena onda... aca tienen el reencuentro, estoy segura que no es lo que esperaban, pero las cosas no se pueden dar asi como si nada, lleva un proceso que no tardara les prometo... no los hare esperar mucho pero paso a paso se llega a grandes resultados.  
No sean negativos al pensar que las cosas entre las chicas no puede solucionarse.. con AMOR DEL BUENO todo se puede... pongan fe! y no se apresuren, en esta historia todo puede pasar... **

*** Voy a intentar actualizar pronto, pero estas ultimas dos semanas de clases me las llenaron con entregas de maquetas y de mas, asique quizas me ausente unos dias, pero me considero buena dando sorpresas, quizas aparezca mas pronto de lo esperado... pero les actualice bastante seguido ¿no creen? **

**BUEEEEEEEN COMIENZO DE SEMANA GENTEE! VIBRA POSITIVA PARA TODOS! **

**NO COBRO LOS COMENTARIOS... PASA Y DEJA EL TUYO, EL FIC LO MERECE**

******DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	37. Chapter 37

"**Cerrando ciclos"**

- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás ahí? – Alex golpeaba la puerta del baño

- ¿Qué haremos? Demonios… no puede verte aquí conmigo – le susurraba a la morena

- Tranquila le diré que todavía estoy ocupando el baño… -

- No no no… no me encuentra por la casa, no le respondas… déjame a mí, escóndete rápido en la ducha –

- Pero… -

- Escóndete ya! – empujo a la morena dentro de la ducha cerrando la gran puerta de vidrio esmerilado, sin más decidió hacerse un bollito sentada en el piso junto a una pequeña pared que la tapaba a la perfección

- ¿QUINN? – se escucho un poco más impaciente al no recibir respuesta y escuchar ruidos

- Si Alex soy yo ¿Qué su… - la puerta se abrió bruscamente empujando el cuerpo de la rubia

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo encerrada aquí? – pregunto furioso

- Tranquilo solo vine a… -

- ¿Por qué no respondiste rápido? ¿Eh? – la arrincono contra el vanitory

- Estaba con unos asuntos femeninos Alex, solo eso – le dio un beso, ya no era el mismo sentimiento, lo hacía a la fuerza para sacar un poco la presión del chico e irse del baño, no quería que la morena presenciara alguna discusión, después de todo aun no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Rachel - ¿Está bien? – le sonrió, e intento zafarse del cuerpo de Alex pero nuevamente la detuvo del brazo

- No vuelvas a dejarme solo ¿oíste? No soporto más la voz de Holly mucho menos que su noviecita este dando vueltas por mi casa, ni siquiera sé quién es y todavía no vuelve a la mesa – miro la cara de Quinn y sabia que algo no estaba en su lugar - ¿Dónde está esa petisa narigona? –

- No la llames asi! – quiso morir cuando le grito defendiéndola, pero ¿Qué más da? Podría hacerle lo que quisiera, pero no permitiría que menos precie a su morena.

_- no la toques imbécil, no le toques un pelo porque vas a conocer a esta petisa narigona –_

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso la estas defendiendo? – apretó un poco mas su brazo

- Ya me estoy cansando que descalifiques a las personas Alex, no la conoces para hablar así – no iba a decirlo en voz alta por Rachel, pero el dolor en su brazo la estaba matando

- ¿A qué has venido al baño? –

- Ya te he dicho que… -

- No me mientas Quinn… habla de una vez –

- No te miento, pero no me dejas terminar… aproveche para prestarle un poco de ropa –

- Veo, que buena eres corazón siempre tan atenta, supongo que también la vestiste personalmente ¿cierto? – estaba fuera de sí, Quinn lo sabía, podía notar lo roja que estaba su cara y sus ojos – Di la verdad de una maldita vez, que ya he visto como te ve la puta esa – se escucho un ruido, era característico, un ruido que provoco a la morena pararse en su lugar y querer salir, era un ruido provocado por la mano junto a la cara de alguien, pero esta vez la voz de Quinn la detuvo en su lugar pero aun temiendo por lo peor, la rubia no sabe cómo, quizás al tener cerca a la morena o que ya se estaba cansando y sabia que tendría con quien escapar la hacía tomar valor en el asunto, su delicada mano subió hasta la cara de Alex y lo abofeteo con toda su bronca acumulada en meses, se maldecía por dentro por explotar justamente con Rachel ahí, sabía que lo peor venia

- Vamos a tranquilizarnos… -

- Tranquilizarnos una mierda… ahora mismo me vas a respetar – la tomo del cuello comenzando hacer presión en el, Rachel no podía oír nada, quizás se estaban besando no lo sabía, se maldecía por no poder ver a través del vidrio mucho menor oír algo, pero la situación afuera era diferente Quinn luchaba por intentar respirar bien mientras el rubio ejercía presión en ella, sabía que estaba vez había llegado demasiado lejos, lo podía notar en la cara de Alex, estaba mas allá de su juicio, era una persona ida sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Un golpe en la puerta tenso a todos en el baño, el chico rápidamente soltó el cuello de Quinn quien rápidamente comenzó a hiperventilar tomándose el pecho, Alex volvió a tomarla pero esta vez la abrazo sollozando pidiéndole perdón por lo que había hecho, que no volvería a pasar

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Holly en plural, pero el rubio entendió como si estuviese preguntando por ellos, y no por ellas

- Si, ya salimos – respondió Alex – Perdón mi amor, me bloquee el solo pensar que puedes estar con otra persona me nubla la razón, no puedo compartirte eres mía ¿entiendes? Te amo perdón por favor, no volverá a pasar – la beso sintiendo el rechazo de la rubia, pero de igual manera no detuvo su acción, si era necesario más tarde estando solos insistiría en el tema - te espero con Holly, quizás ya está con su novia – la rubia solo asintió y espero que se alejara del baño

- Ya puedes salir Rachel – no tardo en aparecer a su lado, pero Quinn no cedía para verla, estaba con la cabeza agachada frente al espejo apoyando sus manos en el vanitory

- ¿Estás bien Quinn? – toco su espalda, la rubia cerro sus ojos aguantando sus lagrimas, nada estaba bien, solo deseaba saltar a los brazos de la morena y no soltarse jamás, pero su realidad hoy era otra.

- Si, vete por favor –

- No, no quiero dejarte aquí… -

- Rachel tienes que irte, por favor –

- De ninguna manera… - intento girar el cuerpo de Quinn pero no estaba en labor fácil – no puedo dejarte aq… -

- Berry vete de una vez! – no grito, pero su tono de voz no era el mejor. La morena no iba a seguir con su insistencia, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, pero las cosas no quedarían ahí.

- Cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme… siempre lo has sabido – deposito un beso en su espalda y salió del baño. Antes de llegar nuevamente a la mesa donde ya se escuchaba una charla no tan fluida tomo su móvil y decidió hacer su próxima jugada, no estaba en sus planes dejar sola a Quinn.

- Dile a Judy que venga inmediatamente aquí, no olviden que a mí no me conocen POR FAVOR – R.

- ¿Paso algo? Ok, ya están saliendo y están avisadas – S.

- En casa hablamos – R.

* * *

- Bien… ¿Y Quinn? Quiero agradecerle por la remera – una sonriente morena llegaba a la mesa, sus dotes de actriz salían a la luz

- En el baño… - respondió Alex sin darle mucha importancia a su estúpida sonrisa, según él - ¿Dónde estabas tú? – levanto su ceja

- En el baño también… cambiándome claro esta ¿no? – señalaba su remera

- ¿En qué baño? Porque yo fui en busca de Quinn y no estabas… eso quiero pensar –

- No entiendo a que te refieres, Quinn me dijo que ocupara el baño de ustedes cuando me dio la remera en su habitación… ¿Quinn aun seguía ahí? – pregunto como si no supiera nada de la situación

- No, estaba en el baño de uso común, que deberías de haber usado tú por cierto –

- Disculpa, no fue mi intensión invadir tu privacidad, es solo que ella me guio hasta su guardarropa para ver cual me quedaba mejor – que mentira más grande! Pero el chico no tenia porque saberlo, su Quinn la conocía tanto que hasta con ojos cerrados sabría que le quedaría bien y que no.

- Lo que no entiendo que hacia tu remera sucia en el baño donde Quinn estaba… - aun no borraba su ceja levantada mucho menos la tensión en su mandíbula

- Dijo que iba a ponerla en remojo por el tema del vino y eso… - levanto sus hombros restándole importancia - ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con el postre? Estoy un poco cansada y quiero irme a casa –

- Claro, ahora le digo a Quinn que sirva todo – _maldito te piensas que es tu sirvienta? Inútil, eres una mierda de persona, ya quisiera yo ponerte las manos encima para sacarte las ganas de maltratar a una mujer_

- No hace falta, indícame donde están las cosas yo voy por ellas – comento Holly.

- Eres mi invitada, deja que Quinn sirve para la cocina… después de todo es lo único de lo que se tiene que ocupar – comento en tono burlón, quizás la morena así picaría en su trampa pero no, Rachel solo se contuvo apretar sus puños debajo de la mesa, mientras Holly intentaba calmarla.

- Dejen ya estoy aquí, ahora mismo sirvo el postre – Quinn paso rápido sin detenerse frente a ellos, ya no llevaba más la camisa, ahora se había puesto una especie de polera cosa que le pareció extraño a la morena que noto rápidamente su cambio de atuendo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – susurro Holly cerca de Rachel, quien negó son su cabeza mientras Alex se entretenía con su móvil, pésimo anfitrión de la cena – comemos el postre y nos vamos de inmediato –

- Nos iremos cuando Judy llegue… antes no – Holly asintió y decidió no hablar más, Quinn ya aparecía con una tarta de frutillas junto al helado que habían traído

- Esto se ve delicioso Quinn… tienes un don para la cocina mujer! – comentaba Holly luego de recibir su porción de tarta

- Primero pruébala y luego me cuentas… - le sonreía

- Con la pinta que tiene mis ojos ya pueden decirte que esta deliciosa –

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? ¿Tarta o helado? – _Por supuesto que helado, por lo que veo tú lo has comprado… están mis gustos y los tuyos –_

- Helado por favor… - la rubia sonrió al coincidir con su pensamiento, sin preguntar los sabores puso en un cucurucho un poco de chocolate amargo, algo de limón y menta granizada, estaba segura que no había cambiado sus gustos. Luego de asegurarse que el helado no iba a caerse, estiro su mano hasta el asiento de la morena, quien la miro con su ceño fruncido dejando algo confundida a Quinn. – Gracias – El timbre sonó en la casa, y Rachel respiro con un poco mas de paz al saber que podía irse tranquila pero el nerviosismo aun lo mantenía, ¿Qué pasaba si metían la pata? En especial Beth…

- ¿Quién es a esta hora? – pregunto Alex nuevamente en su tono molesto

- No lo sé, déjame ver… - la rubia se perdió camino a la puerta y Rachel no le saco la vista de encima a Alex, quería ver qué cara ponía frente a la aparición de la niña, obviamente era una mirada que pasaba desapercibida, tampoco quería que el chico la notara. Unos gritos se escucharon en la entrada, y lo vio… vio como Alex cerro su puño arriba de la mesa y apretó su mandíbula respondiendo a su estado enojado, suficiente para entender que no iba a dejar a Beth expuesta frente a semejante salvaje.

- Hola buenas noches – escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Judy. Holly se levanto de su asiento presentándose frente a ambas chicas, cosa que también llamo la atención de Rachel, se supone que ya conocía a Beth, y mentalmente acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Holly estaba siguiendo su juego. _– definitivamente debo hablar con Holly –_

- Hola, Judy Fabray – le estiro la mano a la morena

- Mucho gusto Rachel Berry – sonrieron al tomarse las manos, era tan extraña aquella situación. Quinn solo se encargaba de mirar extrañamente aquellas dos mujeres, ¿Qué les pasaba? -_ ¿A que están jugando? No se porque esto no me huele bien… es decir, creo que esta noche estuvo planeada con anticipación… oooh madre, no te salvas de mi charla! –_

- Beth Fabray – interrumpió la niña – Soy hija de Quinn – se presento con Holly y después siguió por Rachel _- ¿Mi hija también? Ratas traicioneras… -_

- Bueno bueno… hecha las presentaciones por favor sigamos con el postre – le dio entender a Quinn que no quería que participaran en la mesa, por lo menos no la niña.

- ¿Quieres helado pequeña? – Holly le estiro su mano para que Beth la tomara y se dirigieran a la mesa

- Claro que no, ya es muy tarde y debe acostarse temprano ¿cierto Quinn? – la niña frunció su ceño, toque Fabray

- No creo que por un helado se duerma tarde, anda… vamos – insistió Holly llevando a la niña hacia la mesa. La morena no se entrometió porque sabía que se enfrentarían, pero a Holly no podía decirle nada.

- Quiero…mmmm… chocolate, menta granizada y….mmm ese – señalo el gusto de limón

- Muy bien señorita… - Holly se dispuso a prepararle el helado mientras veía como Quinn servía un poco de tarta a su madre algo nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas? – la rubia intento entablar una conversación con la pequeña

- Bethany… pero tú puedes llamarme Beth – Rachel junto con Quinn la miraron extraño, pues era raro que Beth se diera con tanta confianza a alguien nuevo.

- Hermoso nombre princesa – le sonrió

- No me llames princesa… Beth está bien – Holly asintió e hizo entrega del helado mientras Rachel reía internamente, al parecer tenían las mismas mañas.

- ¿Qué haces Bethany? – se hizo notar Alex al ver como se sentaba en las piernas de la morena. _– Aaaay Beth, como se nota que no puedes disimular que conoces a Rachel, espero que conmigo no pase lo mismo –_

- Tranquilo… no me molesta – Rachel detuvo la futura discusión con su mano, y acomodo a la niña en su regazo – Asique te gusta el helado – la niña asintió – a mi también, y hasta tenemos los mismos gustos… tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien – ambas se sonrieron

- Cuando era chiquita mi mama me conto que siempre iba a tomar helados con una amiga… - haciendo referencia claramente a ella

- ¿ah sí? Qué suerte la tuya… -

- Sip, quizás en estos días le pida que me lleve a tomar helado –

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? –

- Claro… quizás mamá se muera por ir también, recuerdas que antes nunca la llevábamos – metió la pata hasta el fondo

- Que rica está la tarta hija! – Judy corto el momento rápidamente, casi sin dejar que la niña siga hablando – veo que esta vez le has agregado un poco mas de manteca – la morena no sabía de qué demonios hablaban, odiaba la cocina, pero agradecía la interrupción mientras con sus dedos le provocaba levemente cosquillas a la Beth, sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta.

- Gracias mamá, seguí tu consejo… -

- Definitivamente tenía razón, tu tarta supero mis galletitas! – acoto Holly, ambas rubias rieron

- A tus galletitas no hay con que ganarles, son adictivas ¿Quieres un poco más? – ofreció Quinn

- Si, por favor… - _Okey repasemos, ¿De dónde se conocen estas dos específicamente? ¿Galletitas? Se de que hablas pero solo puedes probarlas si vas a la casa de…. Ooooh demonios, ellas se conocen de antes, ¿Por qué Holly no me lo conto? Dios santo, apuesto que sabe toda mi historia ¿Qué hablaron? Ahora me cierra todo… Fuck! Santana tenía razón, el ganado se me ha juntado, solo falta Cassandra y bingo! Pero no pienso decírselo, darle la razón a esa latina loca no esta en mis planes. –_ Quinn estiro nuevamente su brazo para alcanzarle el plato con la porción de tarta y lo vio de nuevo, en su cuello algo había, no creía para nada el pretexto que había puesto al decir que se había manchado y Alex sin decir mucho al respecto. _– demonios, no logro ver bien que tienes en el cuello, se ve a penas una franjita colorada… dime que no te agarro del cuello porque salto sobre la mesa le arranco la cabeza y luego le corto eso que lo hace tan machito… déjate ver Quinn… -_ Judy prestándole atención a Beth para que no se manchara levanto su vista y vio a la morena achicando sus ojos intentando ver a… ¿Quinn? Si, ¿pero que intentaba ver?, giro para hablarle a su hija y algo también llamo su atención

- Hija ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – _Gracias Judy! _

- ¿Eh? – Llevo rápidamente su mano derecha al cuello – nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? – le dio una mirada de reproche.

- Por nada hija… - la morena frunció su ceño, ¿Cómo no iba a insistir en el tema?

- De hecho tienes algo Quinn… esta como… no se – se metió Rachel, iba a odiarla lo sabia pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Tengo un poco de alergia, nada más… - no iba a comerse ese cuento ni borracha, pero los presentes no estaban al tanto de eso.

- ¿eres alérgica? ¿A qué? – _ya Rachel, déjame en paz… entendí tu juego, se que no esta bien esto pero no me expongas mas dios santo! –_

- No lo sé, quizás algo que tenia la carne… no se – respondió nerviosa, mientras Alex se movía en su asiento incomodo.

- Tú no eres alérgica ma, no mientas… -

- Bethany ve a tu habitación… ya es hora de dormir – interrumpió el chico

- No, aun no he terminado mi helado – todos sabían que tenia agallas la pequeña, pero ella sentía que estando cerca de la morena nada podía pasarle.

- No me lleves la contra, ve ahora mismo a tu habitación –

- NO! – sintió rápidamente la manos de la morena en su cintura, pidiendo que no provocara mas

- BETHANY! Ya mismo… - elevar la voz de esa manera no le gusto para nada a Rachel, ¿Qué tal si siempre actuaba así con la niña? No no.

- Hey tranquilo, es una niña no le hables así –

- Tú no te metas… ella debe respetar a sus mayores –

- Tú no eres mi padre, ni lo serás nunca – se aferro a los brazos de la morena

- Ya basta Beth – le susurro la morena

- Quinn llévatela ahora mismo –

- Tranquilo… yo la llevare – hablo Judy levantándose de su asiento – vamos pequeña –

- Adios Rach… ven a buscarnos pronto, por favor – esas palabras estrujaron su corazón, era palabras que sonaban mas a ruego por miedo a que le pasara algo ¿Por qué demonios la niña tenía que pasar por eso?

- Holly vámonos… mañana tengo cosas que hacer – se levanto de su asiento sin dirigirle la mirada a Quinn, se sentía enfadada con ella por no hacer nada al respecto, por exponer de esa manera a Beth y a ella misma.

- Si, todo estuvo muy rico… gracias por invitarnos – les sonrió a ambos mientras Rachel le ponía su saco – Nos vemos en estos días Alex – dejo un beso en su mejilla – Adios Quinn… cualquier cosa que necesites por la nota me avisas – se sonrieron mientras se despedían. La morena no se despidió, ni siquiera dio las gracias, solo salió despedida de aquella casa cuando le abrieron la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Puedes bajar un poco la velocidad? Nos vamos a matar si sigues así –

- Bájate entonces… -

- Rachel… - tomo su brazo – no actúes así, tranquilízate… reaccionando así no vas a recuperarla –

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Holly? –

- No soy tonta Rachel… -

- No quiero hablar –

- Claro que si vamos hablar… por favor baja la velocidad, estaciona así hablamos – la morena seguía negando con su cabeza aunque la velocidad había bajado considerablemente – hablemos, es necesario – vio como accedió y estaciono en un costado, el trafico había disminuido para esas horas y no había mucha gente, lo cual la conversación no iba a tener interrupciones.

- Si vas a empezar con reproches sobre Quinn desde ya… - la rubia la interrumpió

- Tranquila, aquí nadie va a reprochar nada, pero si vamos a sincerarnos respecto a Quinn ¿vale? – La morena asintió - ¿Puedes contarme que sucedió hace unas horas? –

- No, primero me vas a decir cómo es que conoces a Quinn – se solto del cinturón de seguridad, giro su cuerpo apoyando su espalda en la puerta con su pierna derecha doblada sobre el asiento

- En una entrevista… ella trabaja para una revista y tuvo que ir hasta casa para tener la entrevista, juro que no sabía que esa Quinn, era tu Quinn… imagínate que hasta le conté de ti y no hubo ningún gesto en su cara… bueno mejor dicho si, se desmayo… - reía por recordar el momento

- ¿Hablas en serio? – la rubia asintió

- Si, pero yo no sabía que era por la gran noticia, yo solo pensé que bueno por tanto stress, Alex y esas cosas se le había bajado la presión, pero ahora comprendo todo –

- Pero ¿Por qué insististe tanto en que te acompañe? Ahí no sabias… - hizo gestos en el aire – ya sabes… - no sabía como llamarlo

- ¿Que Quinn era tu amor? – la morena asintió con un poco de pena por hablar eso con ella – la verdad que no sabía, pero hablando con Alex me conto sobre Quinn, que tiene una hija llamada Beth… ¿recuerdas que conocí a Beth ese día que corriste hacia ella? – Volvió asentir – bueno, ese mismo día cuando escuche el apellido de la niña recordé cuando un poco borracha me has contado sobre una Fabray que te había robado el corazón… relacione todo, pedí características de Beth y me describió a la perfección lo que vi días antes… supe que esa Quinn Fabray era el gran amor de Rachel Berry –

- Yo… lo siento… en verdad no se cómo manejar todo esto, creo que aun no caí del todo –

- ¿La amas? –

- No creo que sea adecuado hablar esto… -

- No es muy difícil la pregunta… ¿la amas? –

- Yo… Holly – volvió a escuchar un ¿si o no? – Si, la sigo amando como el primer dia –

- ¿Entonces? – la morena frunció su ceño y la miro algo confundida

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo… -

- Rachel… ¿Qué esperas para ir por ella? – la morena negó con su cabeza

- No no no… no puedo hacerte esto, yo estoy contigo y ella con Alex… -

- No quiero volver a escuchar eso de tu parte… estando conmigo se que no eres feliz, no lo eres con nadie… solo con ella! Se que ninguna de las mujeres que estamos en tu vida vamos a lograr que sientes cabeza, solo ella puede hacerlo… te voy a pedir que ya dejes de atarte a amoríos absurdos y si en verdad la amas actúes de inmediato –

- pero y tu… -

- Y yo nada, seguiré con mi vida… voy a estar con alguien que si me quiera Rach – acaricio su mejilla.

- Yo te quiero… -

- Lo se, pero tu amor no me es correspondido -

- Eres tan perfecta… es por eso que jamás pude decirte adiós –

- Pero me lo dirás… amorosamente obviamente… porque quiero seguir siendo tu amiga y ver cuando la recuperes –

- ¿Acaso estás loca? Prácticamente estas rompiendo conmigo… no puedo creerlo –

- No estoy rompiendo una relación que nunca empezó... –

- Auch… eso dolió – bromeo tomando el pecho

- Las cosas como son pequeña mía… - se sonrieron - ¿puedo? – le pregunto acercándose

- Claro que si… - rompió con el poco espacio que las separaba y la beso, era la última vez que ambas mujeres se volverían a tocar de la misma manera, era una despedida amorosa para darle lugar a una nueva amistad.

- Quiero que me prometas algo… - le dijo separándose de la morena aun con las manos en su rostro

- Dime… -

- Lucha por ellas, sácalas de donde están, Alex no la merece… pero solo tu podrás con eso, solo tú con ayuda de los que te queremos, quiero que cuentes conmigo… lucha por ella y por tus sueños Berry –

- Lo prometo – una sonrisa con un último beso dieron por terminada esa noche.

"Puede parecer obvio, puede que sea difícil, pero es muy importante, cerrar ciclos. No por orgullo, ni por incapacidad, ni por soberbia, sino porque, sencillamente, aquello ya no encaja en tu vida. Cierra la puerta, cambia el disco, limpia la casa, sacude el polvo.

Deja de ser quien eras, y transfórmate en el que eres…Esa es la vida" – Paulo Coelho

* * *

*** vooooolvi gente bellaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Espero que muy bien, como la mia que estoy aprobando todos los parciales, FELIZ! Aca les dejo otro capi. No quise avanzar mucho en la historia pero si darle un cierre a algo, para que comiencen las cosas nuevas… mmm, quise mas que nada subir esto para no hacerlos esperar tanto, pero este fin de vuelvo a subir otro, y supongo que en unas semanas voy hacerlo mas seguido porque comienzo las vacaciones! *w***

*** Si alguien puede recomendarme algun fic bienvenido sea! Me gusta leer mucho, lo cual los que muchos leyeron yo también pero si saben de alguno que este en proceso o este algo escondido en este mundo de fics voy a estar muy agradecida! Al igual que alguno de ustedes escribe o ya tiene alguno terminado me lo pasan, los leeré gustosamente! :) **

**TENGAN UN HERMOSO FIN DE SEMANA… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO! BESOS CHICHIS!**

**NO COBRO LOS COMENTARIOS... PASA Y DEJA EL TUYO, EL FIC LO MERECE**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	38. Chapter 38

"**This is love…"**

- ¿Quién eeeees? – pregunta una morena algo dormida mientras se estira en su cama intentando abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Podemos? – vio una cabellera rubia asomarse por la puerta, sonrió… extrañaba este tipo de momentos

- Si, pueden… - no la dejo terminar, la rubia corrió hasta la cama y se tiro sobre ella

- Aaaauch Britt, mi panza… me dejas sin aire – quería acomodarse en la cama pero la rubia no se movía, lo cual se dejo vencer en el lugar

- No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe Rachie… - se aferro a su cuerpo – Y a ustedes también – comenzó a contar los cuadraditos que pertenecían a la pansa de la morena asegurándose que estuvieran en su lugar

- Y tú no sabes la falta que me hacías – beso su cabeza – Están todos en su lugar no te asustes, los cuide por ti…¿Dónde está Santana? –

- Preparando el desayuno, ya lo debe estar por traer… quisimos desayunar contigo aquí en la cama, si no te molesta –

- Para nada… ya extrañaba ver como tienes a San así, a mi ni siquiera la comida me preparaba –

- No hables estupideces que por poco te daba de comer en la cama por tus borracheras maldito enano mentiroso – entraba la latina con una bandeja y en ella un variado menú

- Eso se acabo Rachie… ahora yo estoy aquí y no quiero ver ropa interior ajena a nosotras tirada por toda la casa ¿De acuerdo? –

- Pero Britt… -

- He dicho ¿de acuerdo? – la penetro con su vista, la morena solo asintió

- Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara! Después te burlas de mi, viene Britt patea tu culo y no puedes decirle nada, eres un maldito chiste enano –

- SAN! ¿Qué te he dicho de la boca? – La latina agacho su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, la morena rio aun mas – Y va para ambas, ahora que Beth nos visita deben controlar sus palabrotas ¿de acuerdo? – Ambas asintieron ¿Quién lo diría? Dominadas por una rubia – Y basta de mujeres ajenas en esta casa, eso se acabo – la morena quiso meter bocado pero Britt la detuvo – ahora cuéntanos como te fue anoche ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto haciéndose a un lado en la cama, así la morena podía acomodarse apoyándose en el respaldo mientras Santana preparaba algunas tostadas, estaba por comenzar cuando la latina comenzó a reírse sin levantar su mirada

- ¿de qué te ríes Sany? – pregunto la rubia preparándole el café a su morena, que mal criada la tenían, hay que admitirlo.

- ¿Te acuerdas ese día que pasamos por casa de Berry a buscarlas para ir a clases y la familia conejin estaba procreando en plena cocina? – la rubia asintió

- Quise unirme pero no me dejaron… - hizo puchero con su boca

- ¿Te trae algún recuerdo en particular la palabra "tostada" Berry? – acerco un pedazo de pan frente a su cara

- Ya no molestes mas con eso… pensé que lo habíamos dejado atrás – Brittany comenzó a reír, contagiando a Santana

- Recuerdo… ahora… recuerdo… - no podía hablar de lo ahogada que estaba

- El culo de Berry estaba comiéndose una gran tostada… - reían – como habrá sido la calentura que ni te habías dado cuenta que la llevabas colgando –

- Ya basta chicas… ¿quieren que les cuente o no? – quiso cortar con la broma

- Cuéntanos… pero procura mantener tu culo alejado de las tostadas por favor – volvieron a reír

- Hey Britt no te burles… ¿Por qué no le dices nada a ella? Esta diciendo malas palabras –

- No me dirá nada, porque el gran anillo que tiene en su dedo se lo di yo… soy su amor, no quieras ponerla en mi contra, dudo que lo logres, anoche le hice ver las estrellas – le guiño un ojo a su rubia

- Bueno bueno, que no quiero saber detalles de eso… -

- Ya quisieras enano… -

- Ya que tocaste el tema, ¿Cuándo van a casarse? – la rubia levanto sus hombros

- No lo sabemos, Sany tiene mucho trabajo y con las giras no sé cuando tendré tiempo libre –

- Entonces que sea ahora… ¿Qué esperan? –

- ¿De qué hablas? No podemos casarnos de un día para otro – comento la latina

- Si se aman claro que si… no se porque siguen estirando esto –

- No me parece mal Sany… después de todo quiero ser López Pierce – le sonrió

- Y yo muero por hacerte mi señora… más tarde lo hablaremos en la cama ¿te parece? – la rubia asintió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Algún día piensan parar? Les va hacer mal –

- ¿Mal? Eso es envidia… tu lo dices porque ahora tienes que guardarte para una sola mujer –

- Sany dice que es bueno tener relaciones seguido porque sirve para la salud, disminuye el estrés, aumenta el nivel de hormonas, es una forma de ejercicio físico y… - pensó un poco mas su respuesta – los dolores desaparecen, eso de no hacerlo por dolor de cabeza es una completa mentira ¿cierto Sany? – La morena asintió orgullosa de su chica – Por eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo, no quiero que mi Sany se enferme – la morena entrecerró sus ojos mirando a la latina

- ¿Qué? Todo lo que dijo es cierto… - dijo levantando sus hombros mientras mordía una tostada – Si no quieres que tu crecimiento se detenga recupera pronto a Quinn, no quiero que después solo consigas trabajo como inspectora de zócalos – se escucharon risas por toda la habitación, menos de Rachel, eso ya era un abuso

- Veo que hoy es el día de molesten a Rachel… una lástima que se tengan que quedar con las ganas sobre lo que paso anoche – levanto sus hombros – yo que traía noticias… una pena – dijo limpiándose de las migas que habían caído en sus piernas mientras se paraba para ir al baño

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – La latina la agarro de la parte trasera de su remera – vamos, larga el cuento que quiero saber cómo sigue tu gran historia amorosa – la volvió acomodar en la cama

- Solo si prometes no volver a molestarme… -

- Imposible… -

- Aun que sea intenta no interrumpir mi relato con tus bromas, sino no la contare – recibió una severa mirada de Brittany

- Okey, lo prometo… anda, cuéntanos de una vez –

- Bien… bueno en la cena estuve bastante ausente, por más que haya ido preparada cuando la vi parada junto a mi mente quedo simplemente en blanco –

- ¿Cómo la notaste? – pregunto la latina

- Si te refieres a su personalidad la verdad que muy cambiada, estuvo callada la mayoría del tiempo, parece una ama de casa esclavizada, como si el maldito no la dejara salir de ahí, le dice que hacer y cuando debe hacerlo… no me gusta la violencia, pero ese tipo se gano todos mis números para un golpe –

- Sabia que ibas a notarlo, lo mismo vi yo –

- ¿Tu? ¿En qué momento la viste? – Santana abrió los ojos e inmediatamente miro a su chica, Brittany solo negaba con su cabeza, no cambiaba más

- No importa eso ahora… lo que si importa es que pude ver lo mismo, como que perdió la voz y voto en esa casa –

- No te escaparas del interrogatorio… pero sí, eso sentí… sus ojos ya no son lo mismo, mucho menos su mirada, la vi triste atormentada, como si no quisiese estar ahí –

- ¿Y a que persona en su sano juicio le gustaría estar al lado de una persona así? –

- No lo sé, intente convencerla para que lo deje, pero solo me pidió que me alejara, que no quería que me lastimara a mi también… -

- Quiero creer que no le has hecho caso Rachie… no podemos dejarla con ese animal –

- Por supuesto que no, pero la verdad es que no se como avanzar de ahora en mas – comento agachando su mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos – Es decir, en verdad es peligroso… la maltrato estando nosotras en su propia casa… imagina si la trata asi con gente que le hara estando solos – tomo su cabeza – todo esto me supera, no logro pensar correctamente, si fuera por mi ahora mismo me subo al auto y lo muelo a palos a ese imbesil… pero esta Beth de por medio – cerro sus ojos buscando tranquilizarse – si le pone una mano encima, si solo le toca un pelo no respondo de mi… - cerro sus puños

- Tranquila que Judy tiene vigilada a Beth… anoche nos puso al tanto de todo, pero queríamos saber tu punto de vista, queríamos ver qué opinas de Pettyfeo … al parecer no estaba tan equivocada la enana, en verdad es peligroso… - comento Santana

- Chicas hay que pensar bien cual será el próximo paso… mientras tanto Rachie no debes de despegarte de ella… ponte en su lugar, ahora debe estar pensando que te rendiste y la volviste a dejar porque la cosa se está volviendo más complicada que antes, ahora no es un simple beso… ahora las cosas son mas grandes y peligrosas – la morena asintió

- ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgar todo por Quinn? –

- No hay dudas de eso… -

- Bien, entonces pondremos en marcha lo que estuvimos pensando con Britt… -

- Perfecto, soy toda oídos – se acomodo en su lugar y se dispuso a escuchar los próximos pasos que daría.

* * *

- Disculpa… ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Marley? –

- Si, ¿Te has fijado detrás del escenario? – La morena asintió – Entonces fíjate en los camerinos, tienes que volver detrás del escenario sobre el lado izquierdo vas a ver un pasillo, el mismo te llevara hasta ellos, seguramente este en la puerta nueve, golpea antes de entrar –

- Bien, muchas gracias… - le sonrió y emprendió su camino. Luego de la conversación con sus dos pilares más importantes, sus amigas, decidió poner en marcha su día, debía arreglar algunos papeles respecto al contrato de la obra y arreglar los horarios de los ensayos. El pasillo estaba por terminar y por suerte ya tenía en vista la puerta con el número nueve en ella, largo un profundo suspiro y golpeo. No era cualquier cosa, su vida ya había dado un giro inesperado, pero ya debajo de la gran nube donde estaba, ahora con los pies en la tierra era consciente que al firmar los papeles nada sería como antes.

- Rachel! – sonrió ampliamente – Que puntual eres – comento mirando el reloj en la pared

- La puntualidad es una gran virtud mía, no me gusta hacer esperar ni que lo hagan conmigo –

- Me parece perfecto, eso habla bien de ti – abrió un poco más la puerta – pasa por favor, ponte cómoda yo iré por unas carpetas ¿sí? – la morena asintió sacándose su saco y se acomodo en uno de los sillones que decoraba la gran sala, bastante grande y lujosa solo para ella, quizás era la preferida del director, quien sabe. Comenzó a mirar los cuadros que estaban colgados distribuidos en dos paredes, infinidades de famosos estaban en ellos, desde actores y cantantes, algunos políticos hasta… - ¿Barbra Streisand? – murmuro para ella misma, no podía sacar sus ojos de aquel cuadro donde el director se mostraba con una gran sonrisa junto a un espectacular traje y a su lado ni más ni menos que la mismísima Barbra…

- Veo que esta foto en particular te ha llamado la atención - comento Marley entrando en la sala, asustando a la morena – disculpa, no fue mi intensión asustarte –

- Esta bien – sonrió – ¿Estas fotos han sido tomadas… - no pudo terminar su frase, no sabía como

- En los estrenos, solemos hacer un pequeño festejo luego de llenar la sala brindando un buen espectáculo, es ahí donde los famosos tienen acceso y pues estas fotos son producto de ello… menos la que veías que fue en un evento donde se elogio a Barbra –

- ¿Tu la has conocido? – pregunto un poco ida en sus pensamientos

- Si, es muy graciosa… ya lo veras –

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con su voz un poco quebrada por los nervios

- ¿Sabes que obra vas a protagonizar? – la morena asintió

- Funny Girl, por supuesto… la he visto millones de veces –

- Entonces sabes quién ha sido la protagonista – la morena la miro con su ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Barbra no vendrá al estreno de Funny Girl? – La morena cayo seca al piso, mientras Marley de espalda seguía revolviendo unos papeles – Después de todo fue la que la impulso en este mundillo… asique uno de tus sueños se cumplirá – seguía con sus papeles – No me gusta que me dejen hablando sola… ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los… - se dio vuelta y no la encontró – RACHEL! POR DIOS ¿ESTAS BIEN? – corrió hasta uno de los costados del sillón, la morena aun seguía tirada pero con los ojos abiertos - ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar, la morena estaba ida totalmente

- ¿Te imaginas? – hablo después de varios minutos – Conoceré a Barbra Streisand… ella vendrá a ver la obra, me vera actuar y cantar… hare a Fanny Brice y ella estará sentada viéndome – no pestañaba, giro su cara y busco los ojos de Marley – Pellízcame… porque esto no me lo creo… aaauch! – se sobo el brazo

- Tú me pediste que lo hiciera… no estás soñando Rachel –

- Ya veo… por cierto tienes mucha fuerza –

- Anda… que los papeles del contrato no se firmaran solos – le sonrió y ambas se levantaron del piso.  
Luego de leer detenidamente el contrato, se detuvo en algunos puntos que le llamaron la atención.

- No quiero quedar como una diva, porque no lo soy… pero hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto – Marley volvió a ponerse sus anteojos mientras le entregaba una taza de café

- Dime que es lo que no te gusta… - la morena le señalo uno de los puntos del contrato

- Se que la vida privada no debe de ser protagonista de todo esto… pero no voy a ocultar mi sexualidad solo porque un contrato me lo pide… el día de mañana quiero pasear con mi pareja libremente sin tener que esconderme ¿Entiendes? –

- Algo… - comento la chica un poco confundida

- Veras… a mí me gusta las mujeres – la chica abrió sus ojos – lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que nada de esto me prohíba hacer cosas que deseo, por ejemplo ir acompañada algún evento con mi pareja o poder tenerla en el estreno… -

- ¿tienes pareja? –

- Mmm…es algo complicado, pero puedo decirte que mi corazón tiene dueña, y no voy a perderla por este tipo de cosas, nuestro pasado fue complicado y no voy arruinar las cosas ahora por una simple clausula – volvió a entregarle los papeles

- Bueno, déjame hablarlo con el director ¿te parece? – la morena asintió mientras Marley se levantaba y apartaba de ella para hacer una llamada.  
No perdió su tiempo, ella también miro su móvil pero no había nada que le interesara, solo mensajes de Cassandra y alguna llamada desconocida, mas tarde las devolvería.  
La morocha volvió aparecer con una respuesta a su reclamo.

- Bien… todo arreglado, ahora iré a buscar un nuevo contrato ajustaremos las cosas y el director lo verá, ya viene en camino –

- ¿Lo has hecho venir solo por eso? – la morena se asusto, no quería que pensara que ya se venía con aires de diva – No era necesario… no no, yo podía venir mas tarde o cuando ustedes me dijeran –

- Tranquila… de igual manera venia hacia el teatro con una de las coreógrafas de la obra para mostrarle como trabajaran de ahora en más – la morena respiro un poco más tranquila. – Ya vuelvo, voy arreglar este contrato – le sonrió y volvió a perderse tras las puertas de esa habitación.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo… cuando tengas tiempo avísame y paso por tu casa – R.

- Al fin, ya me tienes abandonada… hoy tengo unas cosas, pero si quieres cenamos juntas ¿Qué te parece? – C.

- Esta bien por mi… luego envíame la hora – R.

- Claro… cuando termine aquí te aviso… ya quiero contarte las nuevas noticias sobre mi nuevo trabajo… te vas a sorprender mucho! – C

No volvió a contestar porque Marley ya volvía a su lado, el mensaje le llamo la atención, pero no había tiempo para analizarlo, Michael Mayer ya se presentaba frente a ella.

- Rachel Berry ¿Cómo te encuentras? – estiro su mano

- Señor… - se levanto a la vez que devolvía el saludo – Muy bien ¿Y usted? –

- Listo para poner en marcha esta gran obra… - señalo los sillones para que se sentaran – Marley me comento sobre el problema que hubo con el contrato – comento mientras le pedía a la chica que le alcanzara el nuevo para releerlo

- Espero que no le haya molestado, no lo hice intencionalmente eso solo que uno a veces no se da cuenta pro con pequeños gestos puede crear grandes problemas y no quiero tenerlos con mi pareja después de todo me ha costado volver a… - la interrumpió

- Tranquila… - sonrió – en verdad Charlize no se equivoco contigo, cuando hablas sin parar logras transportarme al personaje de Fanny… siendo algo … intensa – sonrió poniendo nerviosa a la morena – Bien… veamos… - dijo mientras leía por encima el contrato – no tengo nada contra tu inclinación sexual pero tampoco quiero que los rumores o espectáculos que puedas dar con tu vida personal tengan un mayor protagonismo a la obra, después de todo es un proyecto mío y no quiero que nada ajeno a esto lo arruine… me gustaría que si yo accedo a cambiar algunos puntos de este contrato me des tu palabra y te comprometas a que tu vida privada la mantendrás de las puertas de tu casa hacia dentro – la morena asintió

- Le doy mi palabra… no me gusta ese tipo de vida, pero quisiera que si el día de mañana se presenta un evento o simplemente deseo salir a comer con mi pareja pueda hacerlo sin temer al que dirán –

- Y podrás hacerlo, siempre y cuando no te pasees con una muchacha diferente cada semana… tampoco es para que tomes provecho de esto ¿Entiendes?, no dudo de ti aunque no te conozco, pero la fama se le ha subido a la cabeza a las personas que menos imaginaba… quiero confiar en ti, después de todo eres la protagonista de mi obra y de ahora en mas compartiremos varias horas, donde yo te gritare y exigiré mas y tu vas a odiarme, pero cuando recibas un premio me agradecerás en tu discurso… quiero pensar que lo harás ¿no? – ambos rieron

- Muchas gracias por escuchar mi petición… después de todo soy novata en esto, no tengo experiencia como para exigirte cosas –

- No estás exigiendo, hoy por ti mañana por mi, eso si me gustaría que consigas un asistente para cuidar tu imagen y ordenar tus papeles – la morena asintió, era una realidad cierta - … ¿Qué te parece si firmamos de una buena vez para brindar? – le sonrió a la morena estirando con su mano el contrato

- Por supuesto – lo tomo, leyó las partes modificadas ya conforme con todo tomo la pluma que el hombre le prestó y plasmo su gran firma en aquel papel _– Fanny Brice allá vamos… -_

- Muy bien… espérame en el escenario para presentarte a todos tus compañeros, en unos segundos estaré allí – le indico el director luego de brindar y festejar por las nuevas cosas que vendrían.  
La morena salió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… _- ¿Es un sueño? ¿En verdad me está pasando esto?... claro que si, hare lo que tanto amo, actuar cantar… le podre dar una vida digna de lujos a Quinn y Beth… ya nada me detendrá para poder recuperarlas, se que el dinero no lo es todo, pero es de gran ayuda…no veo la hora de compartir mi gran felicidad con ellas, todo se está dando de apoco, solo me falta dar un paso más y lo tendré todo – _una voz la saco de su burbuja mientras caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba al escenario

- Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí… me habían comentado que la protagonista estaba de infarto pero creo que se han quedado cortos – la morena giro rápidamente quedando helada por reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – se acerco lentamente sin caer aun

- ¿No te alegras por verme? – levanto su ceja

- Claro… es solo… que… me sorprendiste por completo – sonrió

- Entonces logre lo que tanto quería… sorprenderte – termino con la distancia depositando un beso en sus labios, la morena no profundizo en él y se dio cuenta. - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Quisiera hablar contigo… quería hacerlo esta noche, pero veo que el destino no se hace esperar – la mujer la miro algo confundida

- No estoy entendiendo… -

- Mira Cassie… creo que será mejor que ambas sigamos con nuestras vidas, quedar como amigas y seguir compartiendo cosas pero como una gran amistad… no quisiera… - la rubia la interrumpió

- ¿Me estas dejando? – le pregunto señalándose a sí misma con algo de superioridad

- Escucha… creo que no fue buena idea hablarlo aquí… - se arrepintió de sus palabras

- Contesta mi pregunta! – toco el pecho de la morena con su dedo

- Dejar no es la palabra porque bueno, nunca hemos tenido una relación seria… - la risa de Cassandra la descoloco un poco

- Perdona, me olvide que solo me buscas cuando quieres sacarte las ganas y ya… -

- No es como piensas, es solo que me volví a cruzar con una persona… y quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero lastimarla a ella y mucho menos a ti –

- Esta claro, me estas dejando… pero lo lamento por ti, porque nadie deja a Cassandra July – elevo su tono cuando pronuncio su nombre mientras daba pequeños empujones a la morena con su dedo índice en el pecho

- Veo que ya se han presentado… - Michael interrumpió la pequeña discusión que ambas tenían, obviamente no se percato de ello, pues solo escucho como la rubia decía su nombre – Rachel te presento a la nueva coreógrafa de la obra – abrazo a la rubia por los hombros, mientras ella solo se dedicaba a fusilarla con su mirada y su ceja levantada.

_- Diablos… estoy muerta! –_

* * *

**Importante!**

*** Buenaaaas! Espero que les guste este cap. De apoco vamos avanzando! Muchas gracias por los reviews, adivinaron bien al pensar que Cassie no le dejaría el camino libre fácilmente, conocemos la personalidad de la rubia.**

*** Les cuento que escribí una nueva historia, ya la subí y me gustaría que la leyeran y pusieran sus opiniones para ver si la continuo o no… es una idea que tenia hace tiempo en mi mente y la verdad que es bastante divertida y fuera de lo común en este mundo de fics. Soy una gran lectora y no he visto algo asi aun… Se llama "Alguien tiene que ceder" en el resumen explica bien todo, pero es GP! Supongo que no a todos les gusta… asique están avisados, aunque no voy a profundizar mucho en ese tema… triangulo amoroso entre Quinn, Rachel y Beth… lo sé, suena raro pero no se van arrepentir.**

**Por cierto he leído los fics que me recomendaron, todos muy buenos! Muchas gracias! :)**

**BUENA SEMANA PARA TODOS Y TODAAAAAAAS! **

**NO COBRO LOS COMENTARIOS... PASA Y DEJA EL TUYO, EL FIC LO MERECE**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	39. Chapter 39

"**Despertando"**

_¿En que estaba pensando cuando me decidí por esta profesión?, se que amo esto pero mi otro yo me advierte que será tarea difícil. Tan solo verla caminar delante de mí con tanta seguridad en sus pasos, meneando sus caderas marcando su presencia me hace sentirme chiquita en este gran teatro. Me eligieron como protagonista para interpretar nada más y nada menos que a Fanny Brice, lo deseo, en verdad que sí, pero Cassandra no me lo pondrá para nada fácil… ¿Qué demonios se me cruzo por la cabeza para tener justamente esa conversación en los pasillos? ¿Estás loca Rachel? … evidentemente sí, pero ya las cartas están echadas… no estés tan segura, dudo mucho que ella haya entendido del todo tu mensaje… lo tendrá que entender, no lastimare a Quinn… tu habla lo que quieras pero ella es bastante testaruda… segura de si misma diría yo… dominante… en eso si te doy la razón, en la cama nunca nos dejaba dominar ¿recuerdas?... lo recuerdo pero ahora no estamos hablan… ¿Y cuando aparecía en su casa buscando escaparme del mundo? Ella siempre me hacía sentir bien… si pero eso ya es pasado… si pero me hacía sentir segura también… ella te tenía a su antojo Rachel… tal vez, pero… pero recuérdame ¿Por qué yo siendo tu conciencia te dejo acercarte a Quinn? Es evidente que estas hecha un lio… claro que no, la quiero a mi lado… no lo parece, aun sigues babeando por esta rubia… que he dicho que no… entonces deja de mirarla como perro babeando por su hueso mujer, nos estás haciendo quedar como taradas… ¿A qué te refieres?... a que ya hemos llegado al escenario y las presentaciones han comenzado… ¿Qué?... lo que oyes, vuelve a la realidad, vete de aquí… pero… VETE!_

_-_ Ya todos conocen a Marley, ella estará a su disposición el día entero cuando estén aquí o cuando necesiten comunicarse conmigo – explicaba Michael mientras todos formaban una gran ronda, la morena podía ver como entre ellos se hablaban o sonreían, claro… ella había sido la ultima en unirse al grupo, era entendible, pero no le gustaba para nada algunas de esas miradas. – Una reciente integrante de esta gran locura es la coreógrafa, tendrán al menos tres días a la semana con ella, después les indicara los horarios y demás, ven aquí – le estiro la mano a la rubia, al parecer en verdad eran buenos amigos – Ella es Cassandra July – hubo un aplauso cerrado con algunas caras de asombro, al parecer entre ellos la tenían en un pedestal por su gran talento, y no era para menos.

- Va a ser un gusto lidiar con ustedes… mientras haya respeto y sepan darme lo que busco todo irá bien – todos se miraron serios – sí, yo seré la bruja del grupo – rieron con nerviosismo, no sabía qué tanto de cierto tenía todo lo que decía.

- Bien… - interrumpió el director – viendo que aun no ha llegado mi nuevo protagonista les presentare a la futura Fanny Brice - _¿Cambiaron de protagonista? Pero si me había caído bastante bien Jake… ahora ¿Quién será mi figura masculina? –_ Rachel Berry – la morena sonrió ampliamente a cada uno de ellos mientras hacia un saludo breve con su cabeza – Espero que todos la ayuden a sentirse cómoda, es su primera obra como protagonista y quiero que sea una buena experiencia para ella… se que la harán sentir bien – volvió a sentir esas miradas, no sabía cómo definirlas, pero nada bueno le transmitían.

- Siento la demora… no volverá a pasar – llego un apuesto chico al teatro gritando mientras corría camino al escenario, la morena no podía ver muy bien su rostro por las luces pero una vez que el chico subió su incógnita se resolvió

_- Me tienes que estar jodiendo… hurra! Pon el agua que estamos todos! –_

* * *

- Hola preciosura ¿Cómo estás? –una morocha se subía al asiento del copiloto

- Bien ¿Y tú? Han pasado varios días sin saber de ti… - ponía en marchar el auto

- Lo sé, disculpa por eso… - se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

- ¿Juguete nuevo? – le guiño el ojo

- Claro que no estúpida… - le golpeo el brazo, rápidamente vio como su amiga se quejaba – Dime que no ha vuelto hacerlo Quinn –

- No –

- No me mientas… te advertí que la próxima no iba a reaccionar bien –

- Ya deja de decir eso, todo está bien Lexy –

- Anda, sácate el sweater – le pidió haciendo gestos con su mano

- ¿Tu también? Ya nadie confía en mi palabra… vaya gente con la que me rodeo –

- ¿Quién más?... y la verdad tu lo has dicho, deberías empezar por ver a quien tienes a tu lado todos los días corazón –

- Déjalo… -

- No, tu déjalo… ahora sácate eso – señalo su vestimenta

- ¿Estás loca? Voy manejando ¿Acaso no lo ves? –

- Detente entonces… no es mucha ciencia genio, si quieres que confié muéstrame y haz que me trague mis palabras… vamos –

- No lo hare… -

- Oh si que lo harás – sin más agarro el volante para estacionar bruscamente mientras recibía bocinazos provenientes de todos lados

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? CASI NOS MATAS! – empujo a la morocha hasta su asiento

- Que va… no seas tan exagerada… muéstrame, vamos –

- Eres muy … insistente ¿Sabes? –

- Se que ibas a decir pesada… si, lo soy lo admito, ahora déjame ver – Quinn a regaña dientes se saco el sweater

- Ya ves… no hay nada ¿Contenta? – la morocha frunció su ceño

- ¿Entonces porque te dolió tanto mi golpe? No fue con fuerza, tú aguantas mucho más que eso ¿O no recuerdas que fuiste Cheerio? –

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ya deja de molestar – intento volver a poner en marcha el auto pero su amiga no la dejo

- Me estas mintiendo… puedo verlo, tu frente se pone extraña cuando lo haces, no me preguntes que es, pero lo sé… - la rubia suspiro – ya ves… quizás… - dijo acercándose a la rubia

- ¿Qué haces? – se puso nervioso al ver como la morocha la observaba detenidamente – Lexy… -

- Shhh… cállate… ya que tú no quieres hablar, no me dejas otra – apretó con su dedo pulgar la zona donde le había "pegado" en el auto, sintió rápidamente como su amiga se quejo

- Ya… ya por dios.. Deja de hacer eso… basta por favor – Lexy frunció su ceño, al parecer el golpe había sido fuerte, pero no había marcas nada

- Quinn… ¿Qué ha pasado? Puedes confiar en mí… ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas marcas si te duele tanto? –

- No sé a que refieres… - Lexy suspiro cansadamente

- Amiga… tan solo mírate el brazo… acabo de apretarte con mi dedo y quedaste roja… un rojo medio raro pero rojo al fin… espera… - tomo el puno de su campera y froto en su brazo – Voilá (vualá) – dijo luego de descubrir su moretón – Dime que ahora te cubres todo con maquillaje y ahí si estamos en el fondo de todo querida… no solo eres una mujer golpeaba, sino que lo apañas, te cubres de mas el cuerpo y ahora con maquillaje… suficiente Quinn –

- No hagas nada por favor te lo pido… el no sabe lo que hace, en verdad no se… me pidió perdón, lloro –

- Como siempre lo hace… están enfermos, ambos… te ha enfermado a ti también, nunca va a cambiar Quinn, no lo hará por ti ni por nadie… no me está gustando para nada esto, lo siento –

- No hagas nada, en serio… no sabes de lo que es capaz –

- Y no me interesa… eres mi amiga ¿ok? No voy a dejarte en manos de ese estúpido, demasiado aguante sin entrometerme solo para que me dejara visitarte seguido en tu casa sin que te montara un escándalo porque alguien va a verte… está muy perseguido el muy bastardo, cree que manteniéndote encerrada lograra aislarte de todos – no se había dado cuenta con la crudeza que habia tirado todo aquel discurso – lo siento Quinn… lo siento mucho – abrazo a su amiga quien intentaba mantener las lagrimas en su lugar

- Apareció Lexy… ella volvió por mi… Rachel volvió – dijo aferrándose aun mas, el mundo de la morocha se le cayó en dos segundos, pero no porque sintiera algo hacia Quinn, sino porque aun se sentía mal por el pasado, habían pasado años y ella aun se sentía culpable

- ¿sabe… sabe que aun yo… ya sabes… me hablo contigo? – la rubia negó en sus brazos - ¿Cómo te sientes tu? ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? – asintió con su cabeza – bien, cambiemos de asientos, llamare a la tienda avisando que llegaremos un poco más tarde ¿vale? Tu vestido puede esperar preciosa – hicieron intercambio de asientos y se largaron hasta la confitería más cercana.

* * *

- ¿Quieres que te pregunte yo y te saque las cosas a bocados o prefieres contarme tu sin interrupciones? – le pregunto mientras bebían sus jugos exprimidos

- No lo sé… supongo… te contare y luego si quieres preguntas? – la miro insegura

- Como tú quieras será… ahora soy todo oídos –

- No se por donde comenzar… - dijo moviendo algo nerviosa su mano, Lexy rápidamente comprendió y la tomo entre las suyas

- Mirame… todo estará bien ¿si? Solo es contarme que paso, yo estoy bien si eso te preocupa – la conocía, quizás Quinn se sentía incomoda por ella – eres mi mejor amiga y espero serlo para ti también, hemos pasado por muchas juntas rubia… creeme que estoy muy contenta por la aparición de esa morena… ahora comienza por el principio, ¿dime cuando la viste? –

- Fue en el teatro – lexy frunció su ceño – lo que pasa es que la segui… - no te rias, reprendió contra la morocha – no me preguntes el porque, simplemente ese dia decidi ir en busca de Beth al colegio… ya sabes que siempre va mamá… y bueno al llegar me encontré con esa sorpresa –

- Espera… ¿me estas diciendo que Rachel estaba con Beth? – la rubia asintió

- En el momento crei que era una maldita broma, pero al ver a Santana junto a ellas quizás no era tan disparatado… porque San me fue a visitar a casa también –

- Creo que me he perdido una gran novela… acomoda un poco la situación quiero entender bien –

- Bueno, San me fue a visitar a casa y me dejo pensando en muchas cosas… luego vi a Rachel en el colegio con Beth y Santana, la habían ido a buscar, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue como saludaba a la maestra… no se como si ya la conociera… -

- Quizas no fue la primera vez que la iba a buscar… -

- Lo mismo pensé, pero no podía bajarme y armar un problema ahí… no frente a mi hija, confio en ella lo cual espere a que se subieran al auto y las segui – sonrió al recordarlo todo – hicieron un par de paradas… en la clínica donde supongo que trabaja San, y luego en un bar… no recuerdo el nombre, algo de sugar… no lo se –

- Sugar Shot… - comento la morocha

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Siempre voy ahí… pero nunca la vi a Rachel créeme… -

- ¿Y a que vas ahí? – pregunto curioseando, pudo ver como su amiga se sonrojo – bien, después te interrogare… supongo que tu ausencia se debe a algo que hay ahí dentro… como te contaba, salimos de ahí y paramos frente a un teatro como no podía ser de otra forma, se bajaron las tres asique supuse que ese era el destino final y no me equivoque… intente dar con ella pero me tope con una mujer llamada Charlize, justamente amiga de Rachel… pero ella no sabia nada de mi, por supuesto invente algo sobre la revista y alguna entrevista – su amiga rio – me comento que estaban haciendo una audición para encontrar a la protagonista, supones quien estaba arriba del escenario – sonrio al recordarla – se que nunca le prestaste atención, pero cuando la vi ahí me hizo recordar al club glee… no lo se, tenia un brillo particular pero no la vi del todo feliz, no puedo explicarlo con palabras… -

- Pero si puedo imaginarlo… digo, si tu pones esta cara de boba al hablar de ella me imagino cuando te vio – la rubia negó su cabeza

- No no, no me vio… me escondí en la última fila y espere hasta que le dijeran si quedaba o no –

- ¿Y que le dijeron? –

- Es la nueva Fanny Brice… hará Funny Girl… - la morocha comenzó a reir

- Da con el perfil y todo… -

- No seas mala… esta preciosa – puso su sonrisa de tonta

- Bueno pero me has dicho que se vieron… que volvió por ti, ¿Cómo lo sabes con exactitud? Hasta ahora solo me has dicho que tu la has visto –

- No seas impaciente… ese mismo día teníamos una cena en casa con una compañera de Alex… la que te comente ¿recuerdas? – la morocha abrió sus ojos al recordar

- Que rollo! La rubia esa que hablas es la que está enamorada de Rachel…tu Rachel… ¿no me digas que fue? – la rubia asintió

- Al principio Holly me llamo para decirme que iria sola, por dentro me entristecí, me apetecía verla y no se, que sepa que estoy en su misma ciudad… -

- Eres un poco tonta… es obvio que sabe que estas, ¿Acaso crees que una niña como Beth puede vivir sola en New York? –

- Lo sé Lexy, no comprendiste lo que quise decir… me refiero a que… no importa déjalo… la cosa es que cuando llego Holly la recibí junto a Alex, me marche hacia la cocina para dejar las cosas que trajo y cuando volví ahí estaba… parada al lado de Holly extendiéndome su mano para presentarse como si nada… -

- ¿Se presento como si no te conociera? – asintió – Vaya… se lo tenía bien planeado –

- Es lo que pensé…y la verdad que agradezco que haya ido –

- Dime que paso… obviando la incómoda cena que supongo tuvieron, ¿ha pasado algo más? –

- De hecho si… nos encontramos en el baño – comento casi en susurro

- ¿QUEEEE?! ¿Me estas jodiendo cierto? – elevo su voz

- Baja la voz… todos están mirando por dios – tapo un poco su cara y la agachaba a la vez – se mancho con vino y Holly me pidió que la acompañara así le prestaba un poco de ropa – la morocha volvió a fruncir su ceño

- No se qué haces aquí sentada contándome, deberías de estar escribiendo tu propia novela… serias famosa Quinn – ambas rieron, una cosa era vivirlo y otra contarlo… tenia razón, era algo de no creer, y todo paso en un dia – ahora lo que no entiendo es el papel de Holly, se supone que es su novia ¿Y te mando a ti? ¿Ella sabe quién eres? –

- Quiero pensar que no, que Rachel no le ha contado nada… y la verdad que yo tampoco comprendo mucho… aunque cuando me mando por Rachel me dijo algo como que yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber sus gusto o talle de remera… -

- ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? – la rubia asintió – Holly volvió a unirlas… deberías de agradecerle rubia –

- Si, puede ser… aun no se qué papel ocupada en la vida de ella… - levanto sus hombros

- Eso se resuelve… todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte mujer… dime que paso en el baño – levanto sus cejas

- Quita esa cara pervertida… solo nos dimos unos besos, fue muy fuerte el momento… ella lo sabe – su amiga abrió sus ojos como plato

- ¿Cómo se entero? –

- Se habla con mamá, con Beth... Santana ha venido a casa y conoció a Alex, sabes que ella tiene un sexto sentido con las personas… y bueno, lo vio con sus propios ojos –

- ¿te refieres a… - señalo su cuerpo y la rubia asintió

- Me pidió lo mismo que tu en el auto… solo que estaba con camisa cosa que le resulto extraño… lo se me conoce mucho – comento al ver la cara de Lexy seguramente pensando igual que la morena por su nueva forma de vestir – me hizo sentir… no se, protegida ¿sabes? Sentí que nada podía volver a pasarme, me pidió que me largue con ella, que lo deje… pero le explique que no es tan fácil…Pero Alex nos interrumpió… estaba como loco buscándome por la casa, le pedí a Rachel que se escondiera en la ducha y el entro… discutimos y me canso, le levante la voz y le pegue una bofetada –

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto sin poder creérselo

- Lo que escuchas… no me preguntes de donde saque el valor, no se si fue porque la tenia ahí conmigo y nació de mi defenderla por como hablo de ella… no se Lexy pero lo hice –

- Odio todo el tema de la violencia, pero créeme que se lo merece…. ¿Descubrió que estaba escondida? ¿Qué paso? –

- No la vio… pero tuvimos un momento incomodo… el… me tomo del cuello –

- ¿Qué? – Apretó sus puños - ¿Te hizo eso estando Rachel ahí? – la rubia asintió - ¿Qué sigue Quinn? Dime… te agarro del cuello dios santo… claramente te podría haber matado ¿sabes la seriedad de eso? – se creó un silencio donde Lexy buscaba explicaciones y Quinn solo permanecía con su cabeza agachada - ¿ella lo vio? – negó con su cabeza

- Pero vio mi marca cuando volvimos a la mesa… y… se fue molesta… no he vuelto a saber de ella – se limpio una lagrima

- No es para menos… imagina la impotencia que debe sentir al verte así y que tu no hagas nada –

-No es tan fácil… -

- Si que lo es, tu le das muchas vueltas que es distinto –

- No… Lexy es que nadie entiende… tengo miedo que le haga algo, jamás me lo perdonaría… - la morocha la interrumpió

- ¿Y si se lo hace a Beth? ¿Te lo perdonarías?... ¿Qué sucede si un día llegas a tu casa y la niña esta golpeada… o peor aún, que pasa si mientras tu estas ausente el no… ya sabes… se aprovecha de la situación – no quería decirlo, con solo decirlo se sentía asqueroso. Quinn se quedo sin aire, sentía algo atorado en su garganta

- ¿tú piensas que el… con…? No puede ser, mi hija me lo hubiera dicho… -

- Quinn estas a tiempo… vamos carajo reacciona de una vez, no solo estas tu sino también tu hija y tu madre ¿Qué demonios hicieron contigo? – se creó un silencio, nunca la había visto de esa manera.

- Quiero… - dijo con su voz temblorosa y entrecortada – quiero… dejarlo… pero –

- Pero nada Quinn – tomo suavemente su mano – mírame… - la rubia levanto su cabeza – nos tienes a nosotros y ahora a Rachel… y por supuesto Santana… no tienes porque temer… el no podrá contra todos nosotros, necesitas sanarte, volver a ser la misma… ¿Crees que no te he observado? Ya no se puede jugar contigo porque tienes miedo a que te pegue, no se como explicarlo… pero eres como un perrito indefenso que le teme a su amo, ¿Quieres seguir sintiéndote así? – la rubia negó – por favor Quinn, date una oportunidad… eres mucho mas que esto –

- Gr… gracias… por todo –

- No agradezcas… - beso su mano – me importas – le sonrió

- Lo hare… recuperare a Rachel –

* * *

**- Gracias por el apoyo en "alguien tiene que ceder"**

**- Ya no escribiré mas sobre este tema, me afecta y supongo que algunos de ustedes también, pero sentí necesario hacerlo para dejar en claro la reacción de Quinn… y bueno que este tipo de cosas nos puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros, solo hay que saber pedir ayuda a tiempo, no hagan como Quinn.**

**- Cortando un poco con ese mal gusto… hace unos días me hiceron FELIZ! Como supongo que les paso a ustedes al ver la noticia y foto ACHELE ¿no?, les voy a dar mi opinión personal aunque a muchos no le interese… pero la verdad es que en mi caso estaba un poco, no se si la palabra sea enojada, pero si decepcionada la morena… no conozco a Lea michele, pero cuando mi ex me metió en este mundo de Glee me incline completamente por ella y comencé a admirarla, era una discusión constante con mi pareja porque ella es amante de Dianna Agron… y yo no podía entenderlo, es hermosa lo se, quizás era un poco de celos jajaja… pero un dia comencé a investigar mas sobre la vida de esta hermosísima rubia y comprendi el punto de vista que tanto intentaba explicarme. ¿Por qué desilusionada? Porque como todos ustedes seguramente para el cumple de Lady Di esperaban el saludo de su parte ¿cierto? Cosa que nunca llego, pero si he visto hasta hace poco como saluda por su cumpleaños por twitter hasta al verdulero de la esquina (se que no es necesario hacer un saludo publico, y quieropensar que si la saludo por privado) ¿Por qué actua de esa forma? Si lo se, su entorno la maneja mucho y no la deja ser, pero escuchen ¿Dónde quedo su personalidad?, fui feliz cuando vi la foto pero rápidamente me sentí mal por ellas, los achele shippers somos bastante intensos hay que reconocerlo… y en cuestión de minutos llenaron la foto de comentarios y ya corria por todo internet… creo que nosotros mismos sin darnos cuenta obligamos a que ellas no puedan mostrarse públicamente al divagar con el pensamiento viéndolas como pareja… quizás lo fueron ¿Quién sabe? Pero si en verdad ahora mantienen una amistad ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para acosarlas e impedir que se muestren sin temor al que diran? Por eso mismo si bien mostre entusiasmo por la noticia sin poder hablarlo con nadie ya que como conte con quien lo hablaba ahora no esta mas, solo me limite a guardarme la buena noticia para mi, sin acosar a nadie mucho menos dejando comentarios como los que leia, cayendo en la provocación constante entre los fans monchele…ojo! no digo que todos lo hacen, yo por lo menos no estoy muy metida en eso, pero leo mucho… no se a donde quiero llegar con esto, pero internet es un arma muy poderosa hoy en dia… hagamos buen uso de el y se que las ganas en el momento pueden con uno, me ha pasado… pero de ahora en mas intento pensar en ellas y en el porque no pueden mostrarse juntas. Una pena que sea asi… es mi simple opinión! Y BIENVENIDA TAMMY ! Jajaja (eso si que me dio risa... la amiga de Di podria haber inventado algo mas creíble)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	40. Chapter 40

"**Desayuno a domicilio"**

- ¿Qué dices bebe? – pregunto una morena algo somnolienta besando la espalda de su rubia

- Que aun no ha llegado… -

- Déjala… debe estar haciendo de las suyas, ya sabes – quiso seguir con los besos, pero la detuvieron – hey… déjame ponerme al día con los mimos, te he extrañado bebe… -

- Ahora no, quiero hablar… - la rubia se coloco boca arriba

- Nadie te dice – beso – que no – beso – hablemos – beso acompañado con una sonrisa, era impresionante como aquella rubia podía con ella – quizás podamos practicar para tener un hijo… ¿Qué dices? – comenzó a besar su cuello

- ¿Cómo se supone que vas a embarazarme Sany? – detuvo los besos de su chica

- Okey, no sé qué te hicieron en esa gira pero quiero que me devuelvan a mi Britt-Britt… antes no me impedías este tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando de practicar se trataba – comento algo cansada mientras volvía a su lugar boca arriba

- No te enojes… es solo que estoy un poco preocupada – comento la rubia poniendo su cuerpo entre las piernas de la latina dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos para apoyarlas junto con su mentón en el pecho de su chica – debemos ayudarlas y no estamos haciendo nada –

- A ver bebe… - acomodo los rizos rubios tras su oreja - ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Encerrarlas en una habitación para siempre lejos de ese estúpido? –

- Me parece buena idea… quizás podamos agarrar a Quinn y… - la latina la interrumpió

- Era un decir cielo… no podemos hacer eso. Ellas son grandes van a saber que hacer ¿no crees? – la rubia negó

- Rachie aun no aparece y es muy tarde… ya es de noche ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? –

- Nada le paso, la enana tiene sus mañas y créeme que no golpea un saco de arena solo para descargarse, estos últimos días se ha estado ejercitando el doble… creo que algo se trae entre manos – le toco la nariz con su dedo índice – no hay nada de que preocu… - un portazo las saco de su conversación

- ¿crees que sea… - la latina tapo la boca de su chica indicándole que haga silencio. Volvió a escuchar otro portazo pero esta vez más cerca, parecía la puerta del baño… silencio

- Creo que se encerró en el baño… vamos a cambiarnos para ver qué sucede – la rubia asintió con su cabeza, pero la latina la detuvo nuevamente antes de salir de la cama, la morena volvía a salir maldiciendo por toda la casa, se volvieron a escuchar ruidos, pero esta vez eran cosas de vidrio – quédate aquí Britt, tiene uno de sus brotes, no salgas por nada del mundo… por favor quédate aquí – la latina se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y se encamino hacia la cocina, donde podía oír claramente a su amiga insultar mientras acababa con la cocina completa

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estás loca? – Entro a la cocina y un vaso voló cerca de su cara – cálmate, vas asustar a Brit – las cosas seguían volando

- Vete… vete de aquí – le costaba hablar, y su amiga lo noto de inmediato estaba en lo correcto cuando le advirtió a la rubia que no saliera de su habitación – llévatela Santana… les… les hare dañoooo… como a todos – arrastro las palabras

- Deja de decir estupideces – comenzó acercarse a su amiga al ver que no tenía nada mas a su alcance de la mano para lanzar

- VETEEEE! – Grito apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa de la cocina – déjame sola… de.. déjame como … como todos lo hacen – apoyo su cabeza sin poder seguir con los ojos abiertos, se sentía fatal

- Por dios Rachel… no de nuevo – dijo al llegar hasta ella – estas hecha un lio, apestas a alcohol… déjame ayudarte, vamos – intento agarrar el brazo pero la morena se zafo del agarre bruscamente

- Déjame… en paz… - levanto su cabeza buscando a la latina – tuuuu – la apunto con su dedo – tu no ereees … no eres… - no pudo seguir al sentir como un cuerpo se aferraba a ella por su espalda ¿Quién mas podía ser? Una de sus tantas debilidades, conocía esos brazos… brazos que en esos momentos fueron su perdición – no puedo maaaas… - se aferro a esos brazos que pasaban por su pecho – la necesito… quiero a Quinn – rompió en llanto

- Ella también te necesita Rachie… pero no así – le susurro al oído – estar así no es la solución – beso su cabeza apretando mas el abrazo

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu cama? ¿Quieres que te llevemos o puedes sola? – hablo la latina

- Puedo… puedo so… ¿Qué te crees? – Miro a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido – solo tome unas copaas… - arrastro las palabras

- Claro… si a ti lo que te afecto fue el aire ¿cierto? –

- mmm nooooo – estiro su negación moviendo su dedo índice – los manices… de esos… esos que te dan con la bebida –

- No me hagas reír ¿quieres? Eres una maldita alcohólica y no puedo decirte nada porque mañana no recordaras nada… pero ya verás cómo te hare sufrir con tu dolor de cabeza… ¿duele esto? – presiono con su dedo uno de los pómulos de la morena provocando un grito en la morena

- Ya no la molestes Sany… - la rubia rodeo a su amiga y le vio su cara, no lo podía creer – Oh por dios Rachel! Has llegado demasiado lejos… ¿Qué pasa contigo? – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- Has hecho llorar a mi chica ¿Contenta enano? – Comento Santana con sus brazos cruzados – Dime que dirá Beth cuando se entere – la morena negaba con su cabeza

- No… no no… no deben decirle… nunca me vera así… no pueden –

- Sigue así y veras como si puedo… ahora vete a su cama, no quiero verte en estos momentos – la morena agacho su cabeza y se fue sin retrucar, sabía que había hecho las cosas mal… nuevamente.

- ¿Estás bien bebe? – la latina acaricio la cabeza de su chica depositando un beso en su mejilla

- Si, pero no podemos quedarnos así… -

- Lo sé… vamos a descansar, mañana sabremos que hacer al respecto ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia asintió dando por terminada la noche en aquel departamento.

* * *

- ¿mami estas despierta? – susurro Beth a un costado de la cama intentando no asustar a su madre – mami – suspiro cansada, ya había pasado más de media hora de retraso para llegar al colegio, no le gustaba llegar tarde pero esa mañana su madre no estaba colaborando en nada. Quinn intento contener la risa al ver de reojo la espalda de su hija, al parecer se había cansado y ahora intentaba pensar algún plan para despertarla. No lo aguanto más, estiro su brazo y de un solo tirón empujo a la pequeña junto a ella en la enorme cama provocando el susto y luego risas debido a las cosquillas que repartía por su pequeño cuerpo – ya… espera… no puedo… me hare… - Quinn seguía con las cosquillas sin hacerle caso – me hare… MAMA! – Grito la niña y la rubia paro con las cosquillas – Ya ves… nadie me hace caso cuando pido que paren… - se tapo su carita con las manos

- No es para tanto hija… solo fueron unas simples… - comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo – Beth… explícame porque siento que algo me está mojando – la niña levanto sus hombros

- Te pedí que pararas… eres igual que mami Rach – Quinn frunció su ceño – ni se te ocurra contarle que esto paso ¿de acuerdo? – la apunto con su dedo

- ¿Por qué no puedo contarle? –

- Porque seguirá con sus bromas sobre mojar la cama… me paso una vez estando con ella y aun no para con eso – se cruzo de brazos

- Pues… no sé si puedo darte mi palabra… quizás se me escape – levanto sus cejas

- Si tu le cuentas yo le diré que tu…. Que tu… - intentaba pensar alguna excusa creíble para presionar a su madre

- ¿Qué te parece si a cambio de mi silencio tu me haces un favor? – sonrió triunfante

- Depende que tipo de favores… no limpiare mi habitación, para eso está Mary – haciendo referencia a la mujer de la limpieza

- Bethany tu habitación es tu responsabilidad, que no me entere que Mary junta tus cosas porque… -

- Ya ya ya… - la interrumpió – ¿de qué favor hablas? – intento esquivar ese tema

- Ni creas que no hablare con Mary… el favor te lo diré cuando nos cambiemos – la rubia se levanto de su cama buscando ropa limpia para darse una ducha rápida

- Pero… - la niña que aun seguía en la cama levanto su dedo índice a la vez que fruncía su ceño – hoy es día de clases –

- Hoy no iras… será tu primer falta en el colegio – la niña salto de felicidad en la cama – primera y última… solo porque tienes buenas calificaciones y tu asistencia a clases es perfecta –

- Claro… y porque quieres que te haga ese favor ¿no? – le guiño un ojo

- No –

- Si –

- Que no Beth –

- Que si Quinn –

- Hey no me digas Quinn… dime mama –

- Que no mama –

- Que si… -

- Aja! Vez… has dicho que si… - la rubia cerro sus ojos sonriendo

- No se vale… siempre me haces lo mismo listilla… ve a ducharte, desayunaremos afuera – sonrió al escuchar el grito de alegría por toda la casa. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse solo por un desayuno? No lo sabía, aunque en el fondo entendía que a la niña le pasaba como a ella, disfrutaba al máximo el poco tiempo que podían tener a solas, pero hoy no sería desayuno para dos…

* * *

- ¿Bebe puedes ir atender? - le pidió a su novia quien antes de cumplir con su pedido le dejo un dulce beso para que no la extrañara. Solo escucho los gritos de su chica para tomar el cucharon con el que preparaba el desayuno, no lo dudo, corrió hasta en la entrada preparada para atacar a quien hiciera gritar así a Britt. No le hizo falta llegar hasta la puerta, se detuvo en mitad del camino apoyando su mano derecha en la cadera junto al cucharon y con su mano izquierda revoleando al aire el delantal festejando la visita de esa mañana

- ¿Aquí pidieron desayuno? – dijo una tímida rubia desde la puerta de entrada

- Dime que traes esa torta de chocolate que tanto me gusta y te dejare pasar barbie – le sonrió

- Jamás olvidaría tu porción de torta Satan – levanto sus cejas – A ti te he traído unos muffins Britt – le sonrió dejando un beso en su mejilla

- Siiii… pasen, nosotras también estábamos preparando el desayuno –

- ¿Y mi mami? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto la niña entrando en la casa dejándole la campera a su tía latina

- Claro… y a mí que me parta un rayo ¿no? – dijo arrojándole la campera de nuevo – no soy tu perchero enana – la niña se acerco hasta ella pidiendo que agachara un poco su cabeza, la latina sin demorar le hizo caso, rápidamente sintió como los bracitos de su sobrina se colgaban de su cuello dejando un húmedo beso en su mejilla – No se vale… así no puedo enojarme – Quinn solo reía sacándose su saco, mientras Britt veía aquella situación con un brillo especial en sus ojos, la latina lo supo… supo que estaba en problemas.

- ¿Ahora me dirás donde esta? – la sonrió mostrando todos sus dientecitos

- Aun duerme… -

- Iré a despertarla… - dijo la niña entusiasmada pero la latina la detuvo levantando su cuerpo del suelo para llevarla hasta la cocina

- ¿Qué te parece si le dejamos ese trabajo a tu madre? – Le susurro recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de Beth – Vamos a la cocina… Fabray trae tu hermoso trasero hasta aquí así terminamos el desayuno –

- Tranquila… - murmuro Britt cerca de su amiga al ver como miraba para todos lados, sabía que aun se sentía incomoda – Aun duerme… y dudo que se levante, ha tenido una dura noche – rápidamente frunció su ceño buscando respuestas pero su amiga no le hizo caso, se perdió en la cocina dejándola sola en la sala debatiendo si ir a verla o no

- ¿Qué esperas? – sintió la voz de Santana interrumpiendo su indecisión

- Lo siento… - se disculpo avanzando cargada de nervios hacia donde se encontraba

- No no… - la detuvo con su mano derecha en su hombro – es por allí – apunto el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones – ultima puerta a la izquierda, el baño queda al final del pasillo pero dudo que este ahí… - le guiño el ojo y volvió a terminar el desayuno.

_- ¿Alguna vez les paso que al saber que se van a encontrar con esa persona no saben si respirar, si pestañear, si caminar, hablar… ya saben… les ha pasado? No puedo explicarles lo que se siente caminar por este pasillo y saber que al final de el en una de esas puertas se encuentra ella, durmiendo… ajena a este mundo, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado. Creo que nunca les conte lo que se siente verla dormir, las horas que me he pasado observándola cuando dormíamos juntas, creo que podía estar tranquilamente toda una noche mirándola. Cuando habla sola, cuando mueve su boca haciendo un ruido particular, o simplemente buscando la parte mas fría de la almohada. Creo que mas de una vez me ha visto observándola, o solo se hacia la dormida para ver que hacia yo… pero cuando su respiración se volvía a poner lenta disfrutaba acariciando su rostro murmurándole cuanto la quería y lo feliz que me hacía. No soy buena expresándome con palabras, he tratado de trabajar en eso, pero siempre la vergüenza o timidez me ganaban, podía ser una perra en McKinley pero cuando se trataba de ella las palabras se acobardaban en mi garganta sin querer salir, supongo que esas noches donde la tenía en mi cama dormida como la recuerdo aprovechaba para decirle lo importante que era para mi… me corrijo, lo importante que es para mi. Sino no estaría aquí, frente a su puerta ¿no?. Para que voy a mentir, estoy cagada del miedo… no sé cómo puede reaccionar, quizás me reciba bien, o quizás me saque a patadas de aquí… pero ya presione a mi hija para que me trajera hasta aquí, no puedo bajar los brazos ahora ¿no?... claro que no, entraremos a esa habitación… si, vamos _– comenzó abriendo la puerta lentamente y en cuanto vio una cabellera morocha en la almohada tapando completamente el rostro su corazón dio un vuelco. No podía controlar sus nervios mucho menos su temblor, seguía tan o mas enamorada que la primera vez que la vio en al auditorio cantando. Los años habían pasado, lo sabia y eso se notaba en el aspecto de la morena, ahora podía ver como su corte de cabello era diferente, manteniendo su toque femenino mientras su cuerpo gritaba lo contrario, podía ver como uno de sus brazos se escapaban de las sabanas mostrando sus músculos bien tonificados, intento bajar un poco mas su mirada pero decidió parar, las piernas de la morena estaban completamente destapadas, no sabía si podría volver en si luego de verlas. Cerro sus ojos intentando buscar paz y concentración para poder lograr su propósito… despertar a la morena.

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí o vas a entrar de una vez? –

* * *

**VACACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONES! SOY MAS FELIZ QUE TORTUGA CON RUEDITAS!**

**- Poniéndonos serios... fue un capi corto, he decidido ponerme en modo "Bitch" en estos dias completos que tengo libres durante todo el mes de julio, si como leen... voy a poder actualizar todos los dias SIEMPRE Y CUANDO reciba reviews... si, me puse querendona y de ahora en mas durante el mes de julio voy a funcionar a base de reviews, les guste o no... faltan un poquito mas de dos semanas para mi cumpleaños, creo que me lo merezco no?... si todo marcha bien en lo que va de este mes le voy a dar cierre a esta historia, si es que actualizo todos los dias. Solo depende de ustedes mis amores jajajaja ... soy mala lo se, y me encanta :D**

**Felices vacaciones para los que ya estan disfrutando de sus dias libres, y para los que no a remarla que sus dias pronto llegaran!**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	41. Chapter 41

"**Juntas a la par"**

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí o vas a entrar de una vez? –

- Shhh… - cerró un poco la puerta asegurándose de no hacer ruido, no estaba en sus planes despertar a la morena de esa forma - ¿Qué quieres? – susurro

- Me volveré vieja si espero a que tu entres y la despiertes, ¿Qué esperas? –

- No lo sé… estoy nerviosa Santana! – Pasaba sus manos por su vestido intentando secar su sudor - ¿Qué se supone que le diré? ¿Qué hare? ¿Y si me saca a patadas? O si… -

- Ya deja de preguntarte esas cosas… nunca lo sabrás si no entras allí, asique lleva tu pálido trasero a la habitación del hobbit y despiértala con unos buenos besos mañaneros –

- Estas loca… no voy a besarla! – desvió la mirada nerviosa al piso

- Entonces lo hare yo… - intento acercarse a la puerta – como lo hago todas las mañanas, besos aquí besos allá y un buen revolcón –

- En sueños – la tomo del brazo haciéndola retroceder

- Entonces entra o lo hare yo – levanto su ceja cruzándose de brazos

- Bien… pero vete, déjame sola y no vengan a interrumpir… dudo que se te haya ido lo chismosa, eres especial para interrumpir momentos –

- Es mi toque López… cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina entreteniendo al demonio que tienes por hija – Quinn solo asintió y volvió a su objetivo principal, Rachel Berry.

_- Bien… tu puedes Fabray… es solo entrar y despertarla, nada de otro mundo… no hagas contacto directo con sus piernas… no hagas rui… oh por dios! –_ se asusto al ver como la morena se removía en su lugar murmurando algo que aun no podía descifrarlo, seguramente un sueño. Se tranquilizo al ver que se tumbo de medio lado dándole la espalda a la entrada, justamente donde estaba ella. _– Muy bien… no queremos asustarla Quinn lo mejor sería que vayas por su frente, tienes que bordear la cama y llegar al otro lado, nunca por su espalda… bien, rodear la cama, lo tengo… ¿la has visto? Parece un ángel… un precioso ángel… mira esas piernas… no! no las mires, no me hagas mirar… pero si son espectaculares… no no no, perderé mi objetivo y saltare en su cama para devorarla a besos… ¿Y qué esperas? … ¿Qué sucede contigo? Eres mi conciencia debes mantenerme con los pies en la tierra, si fueras mi corazón vaya y pase, pero no lo eres, concéntrate de una vez… bien, llegamos ¿Qué harás?... no lo sé, eso me lo tienes que indicar tu… ¿Qué te parece si la zamarreas un poco?... que insensible eres, no hare eso aparte provocare que se despierte con mal humor… entonces haz lo que tú quieras y no me pidas ayuda… no te la pediré mas, hablare con mi corazón el sabrá que hacer… si, porque te va tan bien con el… cállate y mírala, es hermosa ¿Cómo pude estar lejos suyo por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ella a mi lado? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?... no es hora de plantearse eso Quinn, aprovecha el ahora, es Rachel!... ¿Y si me rechaza?... vuelvo a repetir, es Rachel! Jamás haría algo así –_ la rubia se arrodillo al costado de la cama y la vio dormir por unos minutos, no podía ver bien su rostro debido a que aun seguía tapado por algunos mechones oscuros, pero su respiración tranquila le transmitía paz, esa serenidad que tanto estaba buscando para su vida. Tomo coraje colocando la palma de su mano derecha sobre el colchón y comenzó a trazar un camino hasta el cuerpo de la morena. Quería rozar su piel, recordar cómo se sentía, pero temía que se despertara y lo peor viniera con ello. Al llegar al brazo izquierdo de Rachel que descansaba cerca de su pecho rozo con la yema de sus dedos su suave piel, noto inmediatamente como sus pelitos se erizaron provocando que mirara asustada el rostro de la morena, quizás la había despertado pero no, todo seguía normal aun seguía metida en sus sueños permitiéndole disfrutar un rato mas de ella.  
Aun no sabe en qué momento sus rodillas reaccionaron logrando que su cuerpo se levantara del piso para acomodarse en la cama junto a ella. Delicadamente recostó su cuerpo de costado mientras apoyaba su antebrazo izquierdo en la almohada para hacer soporte a su cabeza y dejar libre su brazo derecho para seguir con la labor de acariciar la melena negra que se encontraba junto a ella. _- ¿Es real? ¿Todo esto en verdad está pasando? Su olor… dios santo me vuelve loca, aun tiene su olor a vainilla… toda su habitación está inundado con su aroma, su almohada, su pelo, su piel… voy a morir y gustosamente… eres tan hermosa, he pedido tanto por este momento que ahora no sé cómo reaccionar -_ ya no lo aguanto más, delicadamente llevo su mano hasta el rostro de la morena comenzando a sacar el pelo que interrumpía su visión, no sabía como lograba respirar con esa melena obstruyendo de esa manera. _– Oh por dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Que no haya sido Alex por favor… dios santo mi amor mira como estas… -_ el rostro de la morena contenía algunos moretones en su pómulo izquierdo y su labio inferior lo tenía partido_ - ¿Qué te han hecho Rach? –_ intento acomodarse un poco mejor en la cama recostándose totalmente de lado frente a la morena, podía sentir su aliento _– Alcohol… dime que no te estás metiendo en problemas cariño… ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Por qué estamos tan perdidas? –_ limpio una lagrima valiente que se animaba a salir, si despertaba no quería que la viera así _– he pedido tanto tenerte así, conmigo… aunque tú no seas consiente ahora mismo de esto, de que estoy a tu lado, te extraño… le haces falta a mi vida – _comenzó acariciar su cabeza junto algunos mechones.

- _**Le he pedido tanto a Dios… que al final oyó mi voz… por la noche a más tardar yendo juntas a la par –**_ comenzó a cantar susurrando la letra a Rachel mientras acariciaba su rostro

_**- Cartas de amor en el hall… se secan con el sol –**_ tomo una de sus manos para besarla delicadamente y ponerla en su pecho aferrándose a ella

_**- Lejos de la gran ciudad ella es mi felicidad, nada como ir juntas a la par – **_la morena no podía controlar sus lágrimas y Quinn lo noto, vio como una lagrima recorría su pómulo afectado

_**- Nada como ir juntas a la par y caminos desandar… el honor no lo perdí ese héroe que hay en mi… nada como ir juntas a la par –**_ susurro esperando que la morena abriera sus ojos, necesitaba encontrar esa mirada que tanto despertaba en ella, esa mirada que le indicaba que todo estaría bien. Hizo silencio esperando que eso sucediera, pero la sorprendió… su voz ronca ocupo todos sus sentidos.

- No pares… por favor – la rubia sonrió, no podía pedir más. No la había rechazado, pedía que siguiera con su canto y sus caricias

_**- Se su nombre se su edad… y sus gustos en la intimidad, cuando un corazón se entrega y el mañana nunca llega, qué más puedo hacer – **_se pego un poco más al cuerpo de Rachel erizándole la piel por sentir como su aliento la golpeaba.

_**- Nada como ir juntas a la par y caminos desandar… el honor no lo perdí ese héroe que hay en mi… nada como ir juntas a la par – **_tanto esperar valió la pena, cuando la morena abrió sus ojos nada mas a su alrededor existió, nada mas que ellas dos en esa cama.

- Un ángel en mi cama… los sueños si se hacen realidad – comento con su voz aun dormida provocando una sonrisa en la rubia – extrañaba eso –

- ¿Qué cosa? – volvió a sonreírle

- Eso… tu sonrisa – miro como su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Quinn junto a su pecho, la rubia al ver el recorrido que hacia la mirada de la morena la soltó rápidamente – no me sueltes… no lo hagas – no espero a que la rubia reaccionara, fue ella quien volvió a unir sus manos regalándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara - ¿A qué debo el honor de tenerte en mi cama? – Quinn agacho su mirada sonriendo bastante sonrojada

- Hemos venido con Beth a desayunar… y me pidieron que te despertara –

- Santana ¿cierto? – La rubia asintió – Linda manera de despertar… prefiero mil veces tu voz a los zamarreos constantes de Santana – rieron dándole lugar a un incomodo silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabía si interrumpir aquel momento o no, Quinn no quería ser directa respecto a lo que veía, y Rachel no quería agobiar a la rubia con su verborrea nerviosa por tenerla allí.

- Quinn / Rachel – hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo provocando sonrisas.

- Dime… - se apresuro hablar la morena, no quería ser ella quien comenzara con la conversación, aunque se imaginaba por donde podría ir Quinn

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¿Quién te lo hizo? – la morena cerro sus ojos, sabía que iba a preguntarle por ello

- No arruines el momento… así estamos bien –

- Tu no lo arruines haciéndome enojar… dime que ha pasado –

- Nada… me caí en un bar –

- No me mientas… te conozco –

- No te miento… - escucho un "Rachel" como advertencia - ¿Cómo sabes que miento? –

- Fácil… no me miras a los ojos cuando me hablas – bufo por lo bajo, tenía toda la razón, no le gustaba mentirle pero cuando intentaba zanjear algún tema obviando algunas cosas no podía decírselo mirándola a la cara, hay cosas que en lo largo del tiempo no cambian.

- Nada grave… tuve una discusión en un bar y se fue de las manos –

- ¿Con quién? –

- Eso no te lo diré… pero créeme que era lo mínimo que podía hacer –

- Claro! Los golpes son la solución… ¿Estabas borracha? – levanto su ceja

- Defíneme el termino borracha… - entrecerró sus ojos

- Rachel Barbra Berry… - volvió advertir

- Okey… solo un poco… no lo sé – suspirando cansada por recibir reprenda por parte de la rubia, no tenia porque pedirle explicaciones… o al menos eso creía

- La violencia no es la solución sabes que eso… - la interrumpió

- Vale… me lo dice la reina de los golpes – tarde Berry, quiso morderse la lengua pero ella es mas veloz que su mente, primero habla luego existe. Quinn molesta por las palabras de la morena se levanto de la cama inmediatamente, pero un brazo la detuvo

- Perdóname… no quise decirlo –

- Pero lo has dicho – intentaba impedir que la morena la arrastrara nuevamente hasta la cama, sabía que tumbada junto a ella perdería la batalla.

- Pero no quise decirlo con la intención de lastimarte… Quinn – se acerco de rodillas hasta el cuerpo de la rubia que permanecía a un lado de la cama – debes creerme… mírame a los ojos y dime si te miento cuando digo que no lo hice con esas intensiones – Quinn no quería hacerlo, sabia que si la veía seria cuestión de segundos para saltar a sus labios.

- No… dejame – le dijo a la morena molesta al ver como intentaba llevarla a su lugar

- Esta bien… te dejo, no te forzare hacer nada que no quieras – solto a la rubia para volver a retomar su lugar en la cama – Cuando decidas irte avísale a Santana por favor que no voy a desayunar – cerro sus ojos aguantando las ganas de tirarse encima de la rubia y no dejarla escapar mientras rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no decidiera abandonar la habitación. Su cuerpo volvió a sentir paz cuando el colchón comenzó a hundirse.

- No me iré sin antes hablar… - Quinn tomo asiento frente a la morena – abre los ojos y mírame, quiero hablar y saber que me estas escuchando –

- Soy toda oídos… - respondió abriendo sus ojos pero permaneciendo acostada en su lugar

- ¿Puedes sentarte? –

- ¿Puedes acostarte? – retruco la morena

- Rachel estoy hablando en serio… - suspiro al borde de perder la paciencia

- Yo también… te escucho – hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que hablara

- Odio cuando te pones así… no has cambiado nada ¿Sabes? –

- Y tú si has cambiado… lamentablemente – levanto sus hombros

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se cruzo de brazos

- ¿Qué esperas para dejarlo? – De fondo escucharon las risas de las Brittana junto a la de Beth – Podrías tener esto que te rodea ahora mismo –

- No es tan fácil… -

- Si que lo es, me dices Rachel quiero dejarlo, te acompaño a tu casa tomamos tus cosas las de Beth y se vienen a vivir aquí conmigo… como corresponde –

- ¿Cómo corresponde? Rachel estoy por casarme –

- Si… por eso estas hoy aquí ¿Cierto? – Rachel intento no pensar mucho en la frase "estoy por casarme" pero la estaba destrozando internamente, la rubia intento pararse nuevamente pero detuvo su accionar al escuchar a la morena – Has pedido que hablemos, así como yo puedo escuchar que salga de tu boca que vas a casarte tu debes respetar lo que tengo para decirte, asi funciona esto ¿no? – la rubia volvió a suspirar buscando tranquilidad para no mandar todo al diablo, al final de cuentas tenia razón

- Si hoy vine aquí es porque… - dejo la frase a mitad de camino, las palabras no salian de su garganta

- ¿Querías desayunar con Santana y Britt? Podrías haberlas invitado a tu casa o simplemente desayunar en otro lugar, New York es grande… pero desde que has decidido entrar en mi habitación y despertarme de esa manera cualquier excusa absurda queda invalidada… hazme el favor de volver cuando en verdad quieras hablar sin mentiras de por medio – la morena sabia que tenia que empujarla para hacerla hablar, lamentablemente asi funcionaba Quinn.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no dejo de pensarte? Pues si, no dejo de pensarte… desde que fuiste a la cena que hubo en casa no pude sacarte de mi mente, estas todos los días presente, cada hora y minuto te encargas de ocupar mi cabeza… me agota vivir asi, ya pasas a ser un trabajo a tiempo completo… te pienso y te siento… porque te extraño, ya no soporto la idea de tenerte solo a unas cuadras lejos mio y no poder hacer nada… odio pensar que otra mujer puede tocarte, otra mujer que no sea yo… odio verte así, lastimada – pudo oír como la morena decía "Ahora me entiendes" haciendo referencia a los golpes – si lo se… y creeme cuando digo que tengo miedo por lo que pueda llegar hacerte si se entera que lo dejo por ti… es peligroso Rachel, nadie quiere entenderlo… no se que hago con el, quizás es por miedo a que se desquite con Beth o contigo por eso mismo sigo soportando esto – sentía que no podía parar, le habia costado abrirse, pero ya no pensaba parar y agradecía mentalmente a la morena por no interrumpirla, sabia que seguramente estaría luchando internamente por no hablar – me haces falta, ya no lo soporto mas… no soporto esta distancia… quiero dejarlo y no se como… en verdad quiero dejar… - sus palabras no pudieron salir mal, quedaron atrapadas entre sus labios y los de la morena al sentir como su aliento caliente golpeaba contra su boca. Jamas pensó morir reiteradas veces en un beso para luego volver a revivir con una caricia.

- Estoy contigo… creeme que nada te pasara si estamos juntas – beso la frente de la rubia marcando un recorrido por sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón y acabar con un delicado pero corto beso en los labios – yo también te necesito a mi lado –

- Te extraño… - paso sus brazos por el cuello de la morena fundiéndose en un abrazo

- Juntas a la par... siempre – se sonrieron volviéndose acostar en la cama que ahora les resultaba enorme para sus pequeños cuerpos. La morena no lo dudo cuando Quinn le dio la espalda, sabia que necesitaba que la abrazara, la rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a susurrarle al oído provocando una sonrisa en la rubia junto con lagrimas de tranquilidad

- Tengo miedo Rach… - hablo luego de varios minutos en silencio donde solo disfrutaba las caricias de la morena en su pelo.

- Lo sé… yo también – suspiro – tengo miedo que un día no pueda encontrarte mas, que un día te arranque de mi lado y te lleve lejos, y ni siquiera me hagas pensar en los golpes… has tenido mucha suerte aunque suene ilógico. Tú no te imaginas el peligro que estas corriendo… ¿Qué hare yo sin ti? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? –

- Todos estos años has estado sin mi… -

- Y así me fue… ¿No ves como estoy? ¿Crees que la he pasado bien? – la rubia negó con su cabeza – la he pasado igual que tu pero de diferente manera -

- ¿Qué haremos? – le pregunto luego de darse vuelta para quedar frente a la morena

- ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? – marcaba el contorno del rostro de la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Siento que muero cuando me miras así… -

- ¿Así como? – le sonrió

- Tus ojos brillan y siento que me puedo perder en ellos… tienes la mirada muy intensa –

- Eso es porque te quiero… y no puedo creer que te tengo aquí a mi lado – le beso la nariz

- Quiero estar contigo –

- Yo también… creo que está más que claro ¿no? –

- No… digo si – sonrió – me refiero a tu pregunta… ¿Qué quiero hacer? Estar contigo –

- ¿Segura? – La rubia asintió - ¿Sabes que lo principal es la confianza cierto? –

- Si lo se… pero no sé porque lo dices –

- Porque quiero enterarme por ti si algo anda mal y no tener que reaccionar como en el baño de tu casa – hizo referencia a cuando la forzó a que le mostrara los moretones en su cuerpo

- Esta bien… pero… ¿Cómo actuaremos de ahora en más? – la morena frunció su ceño – es decir… ¿Qué seremos… tu y yo? – señalando a la morena y luego a ella misma algo nerviosa por la respuesta que pueda recibir

- Lo que tú quieras… eso seremos – la rubia le sonrió, no se esperaba eso – escúchame bien… no voy apresurarte en nada mucho menos hacerte sentir incomoda ¿si? Si quieres que estemos en plan de amigas así será, aunque me muera por besarte – le sonrió luego de recibir un apresurado beso por parte de la rubia – mejor así… solo quiero que sepas que estaré, no me importan las etiquetas… se lo que soy en tu vida y tu sabes lo que eres en la mía –

- ¿Qué soy? – pregunto rápidamente sin dejar terminar a la morena

- Eres mi amor… - le susurro con una gran sonrisa

- Repítelo... – pidió cerrando sus ojos a la espera de la voz de la morena

- Mi amor – Quinn la abrazo como si no existiera un mañana y Rachel no podía pedir más, sentía que tocaba el cielo con sus manos.

- La familia conejin volvió al ruedo – las Faberry rieron abrazadas ¿Quién mas podía ser?

- ¿No te han enseñado a golpear la puerta antes de entrar? – pregunto la morena deshaciéndose del abrazo

- No… como si estuvieran haciendo algo interesante – se cruzo de brazos

- ¿Qué tal si estaba desnuda… o lo que sea? – la latina comenzó a reír

- Las he pillado haciéndolo en la cocina mientras a tu culo lo violaba una tostada enano… ya lo he visto todo – Rachel giraba sus ojos

- Te he dicho que dejes de molestarme con eso… - la señalo

- Tranquila fiera que puede estar cargado – haciendo referencia a su dedo – levanten sus culos y vengan a la cocina que ya no aguanto a Britt y Beth… aparte deben desayunar, tú tienes que alimentarte bien hobbit – para Quinn no paso desapercibido esa frase "tienes que alimentarte bien" sonó en su mente - _¿Por qué? -_

- Bien… ahora vamos mamá – rezongo la morena

- Tú te vienes conmigo – agarro del brazo a Quinn mientras la morena seguía protestando – Es de la única manera que esta llegue en menos de diez minutos a la cocina –

- No es cierto – se quejo Rachel

* * *

- Te lo dije…. Diez minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos – le comento a Quinn mientras le servía un poco de jugo a Rachel

- Maaaamiiii! – Salto Beth a sus brazos - ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – pregunto asustada, Rachel al ver la preocupación de la niña se maldijo internamente por no tener cuidado con eso y olvidar el taparse un poco con maquillaje

- Nada cielo… anoche me di de lleno con una puerta – intento tranquilizarla

- Que estúpida la puerta ¿no? –

- SANTANA! – Recibió los gritos de las dos rubias – No insultes frente a la niña – hablo Brittany

- Pero si la enana dice más insultos que yo – la señalo, parecía una niña acusándola

- No es cierto… Beth es un ángel – Britt beso la mejilla de la niña - ¿Cierto Bethy? – la niña asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras la latina se pasaba su dedo índice por el cuello indicando que la mataría

- Ya lo dijo tía Britt… soy un ángel – le sonrió a la rubia y luego miro a su tía tana sacándole la lengua para burlarse de ella.

- ¿Qué harán hoy? – pregunto Brittany contenta al ver como sus dos amigas no paraban de comerse con la mirada

- Emmm… no lo sé… - Rachel respondió nerviosa, no quería meter a Quinn en aprietos mucho menos hablar frente a la niña e ilusionarla - ¿Tu quieres… - el timbre la salvo

- Yo iré… - anuncio la niña para luego correr hasta la puerta, Quinn se paro inmediatamente para ir detrás de ella pero la morena la paro

- Déjala… - dijo mordiendo una tostada

- Pero es muy pequeña para ir abrir la puerta… ¿Qué tal si le… - Rachel la interrumpió

- Ella sabe que hacer… le he enseñado que antes de abrir debe de preguntar quién es… comienza a confiar mas en ella – le guiño el ojo y la rubia volvió a retomar asiento en su lugar

- Maaaamii mira quien vino – la niña volvió a entrar eufórica a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, Quinn frunció su ceño ¿Qué persona de las que visita a Rachel tenía contacto con su hija? Su mundo se vino abajo cuando la vio entrar… estaba en problemas.

- Holly! ¿Qué haces acá? –

* * *

**- La canción de de pappo – Juntos a la par (cantante y compositor Argentino)**

**- Para hacer un poco mas entretenido esto…Consiga del dia: ¿Cuál es tu cita favorita? …. Quiero leerlos! Luego sabrán el porqué iré haciendo preguntas a lo largo de los caps.**

**- Yo sere mala pero ustedes son terribles… tuve que recurrir a eso para que dejaran reviews jajaja… se ganaron la actualización de hoy, si siguen asi será todos los días! El prox cap ya esta casi terminado… depende de uds nuevamente :)**

**- Para la persona que pregunto la fecha de mi cumple es el 17 de julio**

**... no puedo creer que ya estamos por el cap 41! jamas pense que esta historia llegaria tan lejos! GRACIAAAAS!**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	42. Chapter 42

"…**5,6,7,8…"**

- Holly! ¿Qué haces acá? –

- ¿Quinn? ¿Cómo estás? – Entraba a la cocina siguiendo a la niña con una enorme sonrisa… sonrisa que cambio por una cara de asombro – Hola chicas ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – dejo un beso en la mejilla de todas

- Bien ¿y tú? – respondió la morena sin querer mirar a Quinn, podía imaginar su cara

- Algo cansada… hemos grabado toda la noche y nos han dado un descanso – miro de reojo a Quinn intentando informarle al respecto – te traje lo que me pediste – le sonrió

- Me tengo que ir… Beth ve por tu abrigo – se levanto de su asiento para despedirse y tomar también su abrigo

- Pero mami… no me quiero ir –

- Beth hazle caso a tu madre – ordeno la morena, al ver la cara de la niña se sintió mal inmediatamente – te prometo que mas tarde o mañana haremos algo… si tu madre lo permite – Quinn asintió con su cabeza – Las llevo – agrego mientras seguía a la rubia hasta la puerta

- No! – respondió asustada, gesto que para la morena fue suficiente

- No te dejare ir sola… -

- Estaremos bien… no te preocupes hablare con una amiga para que me cubra… no pasara nada – intento calmarla

- ¿Has anotado mi numero? – la rubia asintió

- Quédate tranquila… más tarde te llamo… ya sabes cuándo… - la morena le sonrió

- Estaré esperando tu llamada – no sabía si darle un beso en los labios, en la mejilla o simplemente un abrazo… entendía que no debía de debatirlo mucho con su conciencia porque daría más vueltas que un perro y el momento pasaría, esta vez el celular de Quinn estiro la despedida un poco mas

**- Hey! Necesito un favor… me vienes como anillo al dedo – **

**- Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo excelente gracias por preguntar eres tan considerada –**

**- Créeme que es importante… necesito de tu ayuda –**

**- Te escucho – **la rubia vio como Rachel la observaba y rápidamente se le cruzo la persona que tenia del otro lado de la línea, no podía pronunciar su nombre, aun era un tema que debía charlarlo con la morena.

**- Espera un momento… -** Dejo esperando a su amiga en la línea apartando el móvil de su oreja y le dio un cálido abrazo de despedida

- Mas tarde hablamos ¿sí? – la morena asintió – Adiós chicas! – hizo un gesto con su mano para luego tomar a Beth y salir del departamento

**- Te espero en casa lo antes posible, cualquier cosa yo pase la mañana contigo ¿de acuerdo? –**

**- Ahora mismo salgo para allá –**

**- Gracias Lexy… -** corto con la llamada y sintió como Beth tironeaba de su saco, giro su rostro hacia la niña y vio unas piernas ajenas junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto preocupada, no sabía que tanto había escuchado de esa conversación

- Te has… te traje… toma – le hizo entrega de su bolso – tengan buen día – le sonrió a Beth y decidió volver a su casa

- Rachel espera – corrió hasta su lado - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto algo dudosa, no quería ser directa ¿Qué tal si no había alcanzado a escuchar nada?

- Claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le sonrió

- Por nada… - le devolvió el gesto – Nos hablamos… - fue mas una afirmación que pregunta, pero aun asi esperaba alguna respuesta del otro lado, la morena solo asintió con su cabeza y espero que ambas rubias desaparecieran de su vista.

- AAAAGGGG DEMONIOOOOS! – Cerro con fuerza la puerta llamando la atención de las mujeres que se encontraban bromeando en la cocina - ¿QUE ES LO QUE HICE TAN MAL? YA ES DEMASIADO ¿NO? – maldijo mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con el "todopoderoso"

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – apareció Santana

- Nada que te interese… -

- Déjame decidir a mi si me interesa o no, si pregunto es obvio ¿no crees genio? –

- ¿Quieres saber? – la latina estando de brazos cruzados movió su hombro derecho dándole a entender que si – la vida sucede… no termino con algo que aparece un nuevo problema… ya estoy al borde de toda esta mierda! – elevo su voz

- Primero baja la voz que aquí nadie esta gritando y segundo lleva tu trasero a la cocina para hablar ahora mismo – maldiciendo entre dientes se dirigió hasta la cocina

- Habla… ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿A que debemos tu agradable mal humor? – la morena tenso su mandíbula

- ¿Tanto la he cagado? Díganme… ¿Tan mal me he portado que la vida me la esta devolviendo tan complicada? –

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? – intervino Holly

- A que mi vida se esta convirtiendo en un infierno… mas de lo que era antes – suspiro frustrada

- A ver… vamos por partes dijo Jack el destripador – todas miraron a la latina

- No me gusta ese señor Sanny… me da miedo cada vez que vemos su película –

- Lo siento baby – le dio un corto beso provocando una tierna mirada en Holly – como decía… ¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? Cuéntanos porque has llegado así anoche –

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto Holly sabiendo a lo que se referían

- Tuve un dia complicado… -

- Siempre te excusas con lo mismo – ataco Santana

- No quiero discutir ese tema… créanme que ustedes en mi lugar lo hubiesen tomado peor –

- ¿Peor que llegar tomada y golpeada? Para luego ponerte agresiva al llegar aquí… la lastimada podría haber sido Britt – la morena agacho su cabeza

- Lo se… lo siento… se que no es suficiente, pero quiero dejar ese mal habito, pero es lo único que me calma cuando la bronca me invade –

- No te preocupes – Brittany tomo su mano cariñosamente – nosotras te ayudaremos – la morena le sonrió

- Cuéntanos de una vez que ha pasado anoche y ahora… -

- Jesse… Cassandra –

- ¿eeeh? – la latina apoyo ambas manos en la mesa intentando reclinar su cuerpo y ponerlo derecho, como si asi pudiera escuchar mejor

- Lo que escuchas… Jesse St. James y Cassandra July – dio su nombre completo

- ¿Quién es Cassandra y Jesse? – pregunto Holly aun sin entender el problema con aquellas personas

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? – tenso su mandíbula

* * *

_FlashBack_

_- Bien… - interrumpió el director – viendo que aun no ha llegado mi nuevo protagonista les presentare a la futura Fanny Brice -__¿Cambiaron de protagonista? Pero si me había caído bastante bien Jake… ahora ¿Quién será mi figura masculina? –__Rachel Berry – la morena sonrió ampliamente a cada uno de ellos mientras hacia un saludo breve con su cabeza – Espero que todos la ayuden a sentirse cómoda, es su primera obra como protagonista y quiero que sea una buena experiencia para ella… se que la harán sentir bien – volvió a sentir esas miradas, no sabía cómo definirlas, pero nada bueno le transmitían._

_- Siento la demora… no volverá a pasar – llego un apuesto chico al teatro gritando mientras corría camino al escenario, la morena no podía ver muy bien su rostro por las luces pero una vez que el chico subió su incógnita se resolvió_

_- Me tienes que estar jodiendo… hurra! Pon el agua que estamos todos! –_

_- Ahora si se completo el grupo… deja tus cosas a un costado asi te presento – el chico dejo en el piso su bolso junto con su campera – el protagonista de Funny Girl, quien interpretara a __Nick Arnstein__, Jasse St James – el apuesto chico hizo una reverencia y comenzó a saludar a todos haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al descubrir a una morena a unas cinco personas lejos de el por su derecha ¿realmente era ella? Frunció su gesto comunicando su desconcierto al ver lo cambiada que estaba cambiándolo inmediatamente por una sonrisa… sonrisa que no fue correspondida por la morena._

_Los cambios que se produjeron a ultimo momento en el elenco de la obra obligo a que se atrasaran un par de días, lo cual para Jesse le fue imposible acercarse a Rachel debido a que el director junto a Cassandra no paraban de dar indicaciones, y los momentos a solas que tenia el muchacho tras el escenario con la morena, simplemente era rechazado con indiferencia. Por otro lado, Rachel no paraba de recibir exigencias por parte de su ex rubia, que su voz estaba rasposa, que debía adelgazar un poco mas, que estaba fuera de ritmo, que le faltaba entrenamiento sumado a que estéticamente dejaba mucho que desear_

_- cinco, seis, siete… no no no! detén la música – pedía – Sigues fuera de tiempo, no estas en forma… sigues muy pesada para mis ojos -_

_- Se supone que interpretare a Fanny… no puedo convertirme en una súper modelo – se quejo la morena en medio de una coreografía - ¿recuerdas que no era aceptada por su particular belleza? -_

_- Deberías de saber que el papel te queda grande… - _

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo? El director es el que decide ese tipo de cosas – la morena se acercaba desde arriba del escenario hacia la rubia que permanecía sentada en la primera fila de butacas, quizás el haberse enfrentado tantas veces a su profesora en aquel entonces, peleas que terminaron en la cama, hoy le daba el valor suficiente para enfrentarla, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Jesse._

_- No te metas conmigo Berry – la apunto con su dedo_

_- Tu deja de meterte conmigo, deja tu actitud de NYADA y supéralo – la rubia se levanto y camino lentamente hasta quedar justo debajo de la morena_

_- No te la hare tan fácil… nadie me deja ¿me has oído? – levanto su ceja – te arrepentirás por haber dejado pasar este cuerpo – volvió a su asiento – Berry vete a estirar… las bailarinas… comiencen con el cuarto numero, esta vez quiero ver las puntas estiradas por favor – dio la orden y el escenario se lleno rápidamente de bailarines ocupando su lugar, la morena con sus puños cerrados se levanto furiosa y fue en busca de sus cosas. Había estado prácticamente todo el día encerrada allí intentando complacer a la supuesta profesional que se encargaba de los bailes, no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo para ella, estaba empecinada en hacerle la vida imposible ¿Y qué podía hacer ella contra eso? ¿Hablar con el director? De ninguna manera, no le daría el gusto a Cassandra y mucho menos daría la impresión de chica problemática._

_- ¿Rachel? – esa voz sobrepaso con el límite de su furia, ¿Cómo tenía la cara de ir hablarle después de todo el infierno que le hizo pasar en la secundaria?. No le dio importancia, siguió juntando sus cosas para guardarlas en su bolso y largarse de allí – Rachel ¿Estás bien? – Intento agarrar su saco pero la mano del chico interrumpió el trayecto – Háblame… -_

_- Déjame en paz – respondió soltándose bruscamente del agarre – no vuelvas a tocarme –_

_- Solo quiero hablar contigo… ¿No puedes dejar las cosas atrás? – la morena giro en su lugar para volver la vista hacia el_

_- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – el muchacho levanto sus hombros – Que bien! No solo tengo que soportar a esta loca todos los días sino a ti también – rio con algo de sarcasmo_

_- Por eso mismo… nos veremos todos los días ¿Qué te parece si limamos nuestras asperezas? –_

_- No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita Jesse – _

_- Solo quiero pedirte disculpas y mejorar esto por el bien de la obra –_

_- No me hagas reír… ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? No solo me has utilizado para tus propios intereses, y no me has defendido cuando todos me atacaron – recordaba los huevazos en el estacionamiento – sino que también te has encargado de divulgar que hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales cuando sabes bien que te rechace varias veces… no has parado de dejarme en ridículo y de llenarme la cabeza contra Quinn en su momento – cerro sus ojos sintiendo impotencia por ser tan estúpida en ese momento – y yo como idiota creí en ti… dime ¿Por qué te perdonaría? – levanto su ceja_

_- Porque he cambiado… así como tú lo hiciste – la morena lo seguía observando como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían – No te pido que seamos amigos, solo que nos llevemos bien… será un placer para mi trabajar contigo, pude escuchar que tienes una grandiosa voz… - lo interrumpió_

_- No es lo que Cassandra dice –_

_- Ella no tiene idea de lo que dice… sabes que tengo razón, no te pido que me perdones ahora mismo, solo deja que las cosas se den si así tiene que ser, prometo que no forzare esto mucho menos te agobiare… solo intentemos por el bien de la obra, somos los protagonistas después de todo y debemos transmitir que nos soportamos mínimamente – la morena seguía con sus brazos cruzados - ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos? – el muchacho extendió su mano intentando cerrar el pacto_

_- Te estaré vigilando de cerca… - lo apunto con su dedo para luego abandonar el lugar dejando al muchacho con la mano extendida pero con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

- No te confíes… debiste partirle la cara – acoto la latina luego del relato

- Estamos rodeadas de violencia tu quieres agregar mas ¿No te parece suficiente Sanny? –

- Britt tiene razón… aparte tengo que verlo todos los días, será mejor que no empeore las cosas, demasiado con Cassandra –

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Quinn canto Jessie's Girl? No pudo ser más obvia Fabgay – reían y hablaban sin percatarse que aun Holly seguía con ellas

- Supongo que mis preguntas fueron respondidas – comento Holly al recibir la mirada de la morena

- Discúlpame… solo… dios hago todo mal, tu quien más me ha apoyado en todo esto te pago asi –

- Esta todo bien… por dentro lo presentía – Rachel frunció su ceño – cariño soy un poquito mas madura que tu, no lo olvides… mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo – le guiño un ojo

- Eres una estúpida… - acoto Santana señalando a su amiga – es sabido que soy del team Faberry pero no dejas de ser una estúpida por dejar a este encanto… cuando quieras aquí nos tienes para un trió – dijo provocando las risas en la cocina y los aplausos de una animada Brittany

- Créeme que por mas que quisiera estoy fuera de estado… estoy buscando estabilidad ahora mismo – la morena abrió sus ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

- Que no estaría mal sentar cabeza y proyectar los pocos años que me quedan con alguien a mi lado – le sonrió tomándole la mano

- Creí que tu… no querías ese tipo de cosas – comento la morena algo desconcertada

- Que tu no lo quisieras conmigo no significa que yo sintiera lo mismo – sintió la mirada triste de la morena – No me mal entiendas, no te culpo de nada, yo misma decidí meterme en eso contigo… era eso o no tenerte – la morena le sonrió

- Estoy segura sea quien sea que golpee tu puerta será la persona mas afortunada del mundo – beso su mano

- Gracias preciosa… ahora puedes contarnos ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? – pregunto Holly

- Luego de mi terrible día en el teatro decidí ir por un trago y hablar con Steph… desahogarme un poco –

- Te pasaste en desahogo… es más te ahogaste – haciendo referencia al alcohol

- Como decía… - intentaba zanjear ese tema – llegue al bar me senté en una de las mesas, era noche de bandas lo cual estaba bastante llena la barra… una de las meseras me trajo mi trago y pregunte por Steph pero me aviso que todavía no llegaba, no le di mucha importancia intente concentrarme en la banda y al terminar uno de sus temas la vi entrar… - tomo un sorbo de su jugo

- ¿A quién? ¿A la persona que te golpeo? Habla de una vez maldito enano –

- Hey deja de llamarme así – frunció su ceño provocando una sonrisa en Holly por presenciar aquella situación – Y no… la que apareció fue Steph… deje mi cerveza en la mesa y fui en busca de ella, pero una persona se pego a su espalda como si estuviera tocándola no se… no lo pensé y corrí hasta ellas alejándola de un solo empujón –

- ¿Le estaba haciendo daño Rachie? –

- No lo sé… - levanto sus hombros

- Espera no entiendo… ¿Con quién peleaste entonces? –

- Con esa persona Santana – girando sus ojos como si fuera algo obvio

- Pero si nos has dicho que no sabes si le estaba haciendo algo… ¿Acaso estás loca mujer? –

- Me basto con ver su cara para cobrarme una vieja deuda – todas fruncieron su ceño

- ¿Puedes decirnos de una maldita vez quién es? –

* * *

- Oh por dios! ¿Qué te paso? – grito Quinn tras abrir la puerta y ver a su amiga

* * *

**Perdon por no actualizar ayer... la pagina esta bastante loca y no me dejaba! Voy a cumplir con mi palabra, si no puedo actualizar todos los dias sera dia por medio, pero no mas que eso!**

* * *

******DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	43. Chapter 43

"**BANG – BANG"**

- Oh por dios! ¿Qué te paso? – grito Quinn tras abrir la puerta y ver a su amiga

- ¿Y Alex? – pregunto antes de contestar a su pregunta aun parada en la entrada de la casa

- Aun no ha llegado – respondió apartándose de la puerta para que entrara - ¿Por qué tienes el rostro así? –

- Ni me hagas acordar… ¿Tienes esa crema… - no sabía cómo explicarle - la que me diste cuando me caí ¿Recuerdas? – la rubia asintió

- Claro… ve a la cocina así preparo algo para comer porque Beth está ocupando la sala con sus juegos –

- Iré a verla – la morocha se saco su abrigo y emprendió camino hacia la sala - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunto al ver a la niña algo complicada con los cables

- Hola tía Lex – camino hacia ella depositando un beso en su mejilla - ¿Qué paso en tu cara? ¿Te has pegado con una puerta tú también? – Lexy salió detrás de la televisión frunciendo su ceño

- ¿Por qué con una puerta? – Beth levanto sus hombros - ¿Quién mas se golpeo con una puerta Bethy? –

- No me llames así… me haces ver como una niñita – La miro con desaprobación.

- Hey eres una niña chiquitita – haciéndole burla se acerco y le apretó los cachetes

- Tia Tana dice que estoy hecha toda una mujer… deja de llamarme así – se cruzo de brazos

- Vaya humor! ¿Quién es tana y quien se golpeo con una puerta? – tomo uno de los cables que estaban en el piso para probar si el bendito juego encendía

- Tana es mi tia Santana – sonrio orgullosa por su tia – y la que se golpeo fue mami Rach – la morocha se giro nuevamente con su rostro desencajado y la niña no le dio importancia, estaba muy contenta por ver la pantalla con su juego, sin mas tomo los controles disponiéndose a comenzar

- Beth… hey Beth - la niña parecía hipnotizada con la tele – Bethany! – grito

- No soy sorda mujer – contesto sin verla

- ¿Quién te enseña hablar así? – La pequeña levanto sus hombros - ¿Qué sabes exactamente sobre el golpe de… -

- Aquí está la crema, ven así te colocas un poco – interrumpió la rubia - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa al ver el rostro de su amiga que aun permanecía sentada

- Nada… - se levanto, camino hasta su amiga tomo la crema y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Quinn algo extraña miro a su hija quien seguía metida en su juego pero sin darle importancia fue tras su amiga.

- ¿Duele? – pregunto al verla haciendo muecas mientras se colocaba crema en todo su ojo izquierdo, parte de su nariz y algunos raspones en sus brazos… sin contar su labio

- Bastante – la miro de reojo mientras seguía con lo suyo – la muy cobarde me agarro desprevenida, sino créeme que hoy no estaría con mi cara así… - se señalo - la hubiese dejado tan destrozada que la tendrían que haber juntado en pala – la rubia levanto sus cejas riendo por lo bajo

- Veo… - saco un poco de hielo – toma, ponte un poco así baja la hinchazón – reía

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – frunció su ceño

- Pareces Rocky luego de pasar por Apolo, Clubber, Drago, ese muchacho que entreno para luego terminar en las manos de Mason Dixon –

- Alguien que yo se parece ser fan de esas películas –

La rubia levanto sus hombros - ¿Quién no ha visto esas películas? -

- ¿Pueden dejar de levantarme sus hombros? Primero Beth ahora tu – la rubia volvió hacer el gesto esta vez riendo – ADRIAAAAAAAANA – grito el nombre en ingles al puro estilo Rocky Balboa corriendo hacia ella – DAME MI HIELOOOO – ambas rieron a carcajadas

- Estas loca amiga… dime ¿Quién te dejo en este lamentable estado? – colocando el hielo en el ojo de su amiga

- Auuu Auuuch! – escucho quejarse

- No seas débil ¿Quién es la cobarde ahora? – se alejo de ella al asegurarse que ya había tomado la bolsa con el hielo para preparar el almuerzo

- Lo sigue siendo ella, el atacarme por la espalda es jugar sucio… pero ni creas que se marcho tan limpia, yo también coloque un par de golpes… le di en su rostro y le rompí el labio – sonrió triunfante

- No festejes algo que está mal… no debes de ir… - se quedo en el medio de su frase deteniendo su acción de seguir cortando las verduras – espera… - Lexy giro sus ojos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta ¿no?

- Vamos… demuéstrame que el mito de las rubias no existe… tu puedes – la alentó

- No juegues conmigo si no quieres que te empareje el otro ojo – la morocha levanto ambos brazos rindiéndose frente a las palabras de su amiga – así me gusta… ¿Dónde te peleaste? ¿Qué paso exactamente? –

- ¿Me crees si te digo que no sé porque paso? – La rubia la miro algo confundida antes de seguir picando sus verduras – Si, no me mires así… la loca apareció de la nada atacándome por la espalda… me empujo tirándome al piso y se abalanzo sobre mí como si quisiese matarme… ¿te imaginas? Yo soy un ángel – la rubia giro sus ojos

- Algo habrás hecho… y es tu culpa por meterte en lugares donde no te llaman… odio que vayas a esos bares de mala muerte –

- No hables sin saber… nunca has ido! – la señalo con su dedo acusador

- Sabes el motivo – no dio más explicaciones

- Lo sé… pero no es un bar de mala muerte, es al que voy siempre… ¿te recuerda algo eso? – la rubia giro dejando el cuchillo a un lado para cruzarse de brazos

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? – la morocha suspiro cansada, ese día la rubia no estaba en labor de ayudar y razonar

- ¿recuerdas que tengo una amiga que trabaja en "sugar shot"? – la rubia asintió – bien… ¿recuerdas quien asiste ahí también pero que nunca la he visto? – dejo que pensara un poco, y ahí estaba la cara que buscaba… Quinn abrió sus ojos a la par de su boca

- ¿tu estas… me dices que… ella? – termino el intento de pregunta, la morocha asintió entendiendo de lo que hablaba

- Exacto! Ella fue quien me empujo… ahora no me preguntes el porqué! – se levantó de su silla para tirar el hielo dejando a una rubia pensativa – aunque tu me has contado que la viste con una rubia... y bueno Steph es rubia, y la dueña del bar… con la que me veo de vez en cuando – _¿Sera otra conquista de Rachel?¿Por eso se puso asi? Claro…que mas, estaba celosa – _pensó Quinn.

- ¿Qué pasa con Steph? – pregunto la niña al entrar en la cocina en busca de algo para tomar, escucho bar y Steph supuso que era su amiga ¿Cuántas Steph con un bar habría? Aparte últimamente New York era un pañuelo para ellas, todos se conocían con todos gracias a la escritora de este fic.

- ¿Tú conoces a Steph? – pregunto Lexy asombrada recibiendo un gesto de aprobación por parte de la niña

- La ratita traicionera va a visitarla bastante seguido –

- Hey no me llames así… ¿Y cómo sabes que la visito seguido? – la apunto, Quinn no le dio importancia e intento seguir con el intento de comida, su hija la había atrapado – No quiero pensar que nos sigues ¿cierto mamucha? – pregunto sonriente

- ¿A quién sigues Quinn? – pregunto su amiga sin recibir respuesta

- A mi mami Rach y a mi… le contare que nos sigues y veras lo que te hará cuando se entere –

- ¿Qué te harán cuando se enteren? – Pregunto una voz dejando a las tres mujeres calladas en la cocina – Hice una pregunta –

- Solo estábamos bromeando nada mas – salvo la situación Lexy - ¿Cómo estas Alex? –

- Mejor que tu seguro… ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto tomando una de las galletas que Beth tenía en su mano recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de la niña

- Tuve una pelea – intento no profundizar mucho en el tema

- Por lo que veo recibiste la peor parte – abrió la heladera para tomar agua de la botella

- Alex sírvete en un vaso por favor – comento Quinn sin recibir respuesta levanto un poco su vista mientras ponía a cocinar las verduras y vio como Alex decidía no prestarle atención tomando agua del pico de la botella.

- … al parecer sabe pelear, mira como te dejo – continuo el muchacho que sin querer abrió una puerta en el pensamiento de Quinn, ¿sabía pelear? ¿Lo estaba reconociendo? Quizas no estaba tan equivocada la morena al decirle que le daría una paliza si volvia a tocarla… no le gustaba pensar en violencia, pero pensar a Rachel defendiéndola le sacaba una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Pregunto el muchacho - ¿Disfrutas el ver a tu amiga así? – levanto su ceja

- Claro que no… solo se me olvido poner un poco de sal al agua –

- Ni para eso sirves – Lexy y Beth miraron rápidamente al muchacho desaprobando lo que había dicho, sin percatarse de las miradas se sentó en una de las taburetes que rodeaban la isla en la cocina dejando en claro que cortaría con el momento de amigas – ¿Por qué fue la pelea de gatitas? –

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto Lexy, ¿había escuchado "gatita"? - ¿me has llamado gato? –

- Fue en forma cariñosa… cuéntame, no me gusta repetir las cosas –

- Vaya cariño – murmuro por lo bajo mirando a su amiga – Pelee por una mujer… - Alex comenzó a reír sarcásticamente

- Asquerosas lesbianas – al oír esas palabras Quinn se transporto mentalmente hacia pasado, aun podía oír las mismas palabras salir de la boca de un hombre que se hacía llamar "padre"

- ¿Qué problemas tienes con los homosexuales? – pregunto la morocha

- No los soporto… me dan asco, son un estorbo y vergüenza en la sociedad – escupió las palabras con odio, la rubia tenso su mandíbula mirando de reojo a su hija que tenia la vista pegada a ella como si pidiese que enfrentara lo que Alex decía, era chica pero sabia que sus madres se tenían amor, amor entre mujeres.

- Pues lo siento por ti cariño, tendrás que superar tu fobia porque tienes una asquerosa lesbiana en tu casa, más precisamente sentada en una de tus sillas comiendo tu comida… comida que tu pagas – le dio una mordida a una galleta sin apartar la vista encima del rubio

- Tu lo has dicho… es mi casa, vete –

- ¿Me estas echando? – Levanto su ceja – he venido a ver a mi amiga, no a ti intento de persona – por primera vez Beth miro a la morocha con ilusión, admiración por enfrentarlo.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – se levanto de su asiento y Quinn temió por su amiga

- Beth ve a tu habitación – pidió la rubia, asegurándose que la niña se alejo volvió hablar – Alex ella solo esta bromeando… cálmate –

**- Problemas en casa mami – B **tecleo en su móvil la pequeña una vez encerrada en su habitación

- Claro que no… - comento Lexy sin abandonar la lucha de miradas que tenia con el muchacho - ¿piensas que te tengo miedo Ken? – rio por lo bajo en forma de burla

- Vete de mi casa ahora mismo… -

- ¿O sino qué? – Se cruzo de brazos - ¿Me golpearas como lo haces con mi amiga, cobarde? – lo sabia… sabia que lamentaría todo ese momento por Quinn, pero ya no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba dejarle en claro al rubio un par de cosas.

- ¿Ahora vas a llorarle a tu amiga Quinn? – camino hasta su novia

- Si te atreves a tocarla te cortare las bolas ¿oíste? – Se interpuso en su camino – si eres tan valiente enfréntate a un hombre imbécil –

- Lex cálmate… deja de discutir por favor – Quinn la tomo de sus hombros mientras su amiga le daba la espalda sin querer apartarse

- Vete de mi casa ahora mismo – exigió el rubio

- Solo me iré si Quinn me lo pide y eso no pasara –

- Lex ve a tu casa – pidió la rubia tras el ver el rostro de su novio – será mejor que te vayas, créeme… luego te llamo –

- Pero… - se giro para ver a su amiga

- Solo ve – la miro a los ojos asegurándole que estaba hablando en serio

* * *

- No te dejare sola… por algo he venido hasta aquí contigo, no para quedarme sentada en este estúpido auto viendo lo que sucede, bajare contigo y no se discute mas –

- Santana – suspiro - ¿Entiendes que las cosas se pueden salir de las manos cierto? – La latina asintió – Es necesario que te controles, que mantengas tu… - intento buscar alguna palabra sin ofender a su amiga – intensidad controlada… -

- Me controlare enano… mejore por Britt, no la cagare… ahora vamos –

- Bien solo déjame llamar a Beth para asegurarnos que… -

- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? – la morena frunció su ceño mirando a su amiga, hasta que con un gesto apunto hacia la vereda de enfrente y siguió el recorrido que marcaba su dedo

Corto con la llamada inmediatamente bajándose del auto - ¿Qué paso con Quinn? – asusto a la chica

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quieres seguir golpeándome? – reprocho en forma de enojo

- No tengo tiempo para ti, pero créeme que ganas no me faltan –

- No te hare esperar… vamos ¿Qué esperas? – cerro sus puños colocándoselos a la altura de su pecho como forma de defensa

- Ya dejen de estupideces o les pateare el culo yo misma a las dos al mismo tiempo – se interpuso entre ambos cuerpos – créanme que si su fuerza es como su altura no tienen ni con que empezar par de gnomos… ahora tu – apunto hacia lexy - ¿Dónde está Quinn? –

- Primero no me apuntes… - dejo a un lado su pose defensiva - Quinn está arriba con Alex –

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida de dejarla sola? – escupió la morena

- ¿Y tú que sabes? – intento enfrentar a la morena recibiendo lo mismo del otro lado

- Auu Auu Auuuuu – se quejaron ambas al sentir un dolor en la oreja de ambas

- He dicho que basta – dijo una cansada Santana aun sosteniendo a ambas muchachas de sus orejas haciendo presión - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – volvió a preguntarle a Lexy

- Primero suéltame… no eres mi madre – se soltó bruscamente sobándose la oreja del dolor – El estúpido me hecho de su casa porque le hice frente y Quinn por miedo me pidió que me vaya –

- ¿Están solos? ¿Y Beth? –

- Si lo están… la niña esta – no alcanzo a terminar cuando Rachel ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta seguida por Santana, sin más las siguió buscando seguramente lo mismo que las chicas.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces y nada… el timbre sonaba, la morena estaba pegado a él y nadie atendía la puerta, Santana no lo aguanto más y se aparto tomando una distancia considerable

- Córrete Berry –

- ¿Qué piensas ha… - una latina corriendo hacia la puerta para embestirla corto su pregunta. Ambas chicas de corta estatura quedaron con la boca abierta al corroborar la fuerza de Santana

- Que demonios! Eres como Hulk – comento Lexy dándole una palmada en la espalda

- Y además soy sexy… lo sé – la morena giro sus ojos y decidió dejarlas en la entrada de la casa mientras ella se adentraba cuidadosamente.

Camino con precaución por el hall sin escuchar ruidos. "Beeeth" murmuro haciendo el intento de llamar a la niña por si llegaba estar escondida cerca de ella, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Camino haciendo cortos pasos hasta dar de lleno con el comedor donde noches atrás habían cenado con Holly, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado sin rastros de ambos rubios. Rápidamente sintió como un par de manos se apoyaban en sus hombros, por un momento se vio en problemas y que la agarraran de espaldas corría con desventaja, pero un tono de voz la tranquilizo.

- Lexy dice que estaban en la cocina cuando se fue ¿te parece si vamos allí primero? – susurro su amiga, la morena solo atino asentir como forma de respuesta. Intentando no perder los pasos de Lexy que iba delante de ellas entrando cuidadosamente en la cocina, pero allí ya no había nadie

- No conozco la casa… dinos donde puede estar Beth – hablo Rachel

- Quinn la envió a su habitación… es por aquí – comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a una puerta que daba frente al baño donde una morena recordaba nuevamente el encuentro que había tenido en el con Quinn – Es aquí… quizás Quinn – un ruido interrumpió la conversación que mantenían entre las tres en medio del pasillo - ¿Escucharon? – ambas chicas asintieron

- Santana entra a buscar a Beth quizás este asustada… tu iras conmigo… conoces la casa mejor que nosotras – indico la morena, volvieron a escuchar otro ruido – Mierda mierda… vamos Lexy apúrate – nerviosas comenzaron a recorrer todas las habitaciones que les quedaba a la casa pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, por un momento la morena comenzó a sentir que estaba llegando demasiado tarde ya que los ruidos dejaron de escucharse y el rostro de su acompañante mostraba algo más que preocupación.

- Solo queda el estudio de Alex… es la puerta que queda – señalo al final del pasillo – No hay mas, están ahí ¿estás preparada? – la morena asintió recibiendo el gesto de silencio por parte de la morocha para entrar en la sala

- Shhh… cállate o me las cobrare con tu amiga – susurro el muchacho tapando la boca de Quinn quien estaba acurrucada debajo del escritorio junto a Alex bastante golpeada, asustada solo asintió con su cabeza para que el muchacho no actuara contra Lexy.  
Ambas chicas recorrieron el lugar sin tener éxito, revisaron el baño, un pequeño armario que había en el lugar y hasta detrás de las puertas pero nada.

- Mierda… no están Rachel – Quinn abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre que susurro Lexy mirando de reojo a Alex que levanto su ceja intentando escuchar mas de la conversación para saber cuantas personas habian exactamente en la sala. _¿Rachel?_ Eso no estaba en los planes de Quinn, el solo imaginarse que la morena corría peligro por culpa de Alex la llenaba aun mas de temor.

- Beth ábreme la puerta – Santana golpeaba por tercera vez consecutiva al intentar abrir la puerta y encontrarla con llave – Soy Tana… ábreme pequeña, todo está bien – rápidamente la puerta se abrió

- Tanaaaa – se abrazo al cuerpo de su tía sollozando por pasar aquel momento

- Shhh… tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien – acaricio su espalda intentando relajar a la niña

- ¿Lo prometes? – la latina asintió con su cabeza

- Es promesa… ahora busca un poco de ropa ¿sí? – La niña frunció su ceño - ¿Acaso no quieres vivir con tu sexy y preferida tía tana? – Beth sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió rápidamente hacia su ropero – Beth intenta sacar la ropa necesaria… - le pidió tras verificar lo que ponía sobre la cama - ¿Para qué quieres llevar este vestido? – le pregunto mostrándoselo

Beth levanto sus hombros – Una nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo – la latina negó con sus cabeza

- ¿Dónde tienes un bolso o algo para guardarla? – la pequeña señalo un compartimiento arriba de su ropero donde habían dos puertas corredizas. Santana giro en su lugar buscando algo donde subirse e inmediatamente vio la silla que Beth utilizaba para estar frente a la computadora. Se saco sus tacos, acomodo la silla y se subió, nada difícil pensó… la niña no guardaba muchas cosas en el compartimiento

- ¿Por qué tienes un bate de softball enana? – pregunto apartando el objeto hacia un costado encontrando por fin el bolso que tanto buscaba, lo saco sacudiéndolo un poco para quitar el polvo y se lo tiro a Beth antes de cerrar la puerta, pero al oír gritos la puso en alerta  
– Beth metete al baño ahora mismo y enciérrate… no abras hasta que no te lo pida… corre – le pidió a su sobrina, tomo el bate saltando de la silla para correr hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Se maldecía por no conocer la casa y correr como loca hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Alcanzo a escuchar mas gritos, provenían detrás de la puerta que quedaba al final de pasillo, corrió deprisa para terminar con todo ese descontrol, aferrando el bate fuertemente a su mano derecha se dispuso abrir la puerta, pero el mundo se vino abajo antes de apoyar su mano en la manija al escuchar el grito de Quinn.

- RACHEEEEL!… NOOO! – ruido de disparo.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	44. Chapter 44

**Luego de leer todos sus comentarios he decidido actualizar. Vi varias opciones antes de sentarme a escribirlo y la verdad es que no podía decidirme por ninguna, lo cual recurrí a quien me inicio en este mundo de Fanfiction. **

**Cualquier queja será recibida por "HEYARCIA" que estoy segura que más de uno ha leído sus fics. Ella fue quien decidió este cap. Me lavo las manos totalmente jajaja**

* * *

"**Over the Rainbow"**

**P.O.V Santana**

_Demonios! Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma… ¿Por qué tiene tantas puertas esta casa?¿Donde se supone que debo buscar?... ¿Esos son gritos?_ (se oyen gritos) _si lo son… vienen de allá, que no haya pasado nada… mierda, este pasillo es interminable. Bien Santana, concentración… objetivo principal Alex, asegurarnos que no tenga opción de lastimarnos, si es necesario utilizar el bate… por todas las Brittany del mundo tengo que poder controlar mi ira, le hice una promesa al enano_

- RACHEEEL!... NOOO! –

_Mierda, el muy cobarde esta armado… tengo que entrar de una vez pero no puedo mover mis pies, siento que están anclados al piso, quiero avanzar pero el miedo no me deja, lo reconozco… estoy desbordada de miedo… miedo que ese disparo haya hecho impacto en una de mis amigas. ¿Qué tal si afecto a Quinn? ¿Y si fue Rachel? Demonios… quiero entrar, debo actuar ahora mismo antes de que algo peor pueda suceder. _– Un golpe contra la puerta se escucho del otro lado provocando una vibración en el picaporte de la puerta sacudiendo las ideas de la latina, podía oír como pequeños ruidos escapan de la boca de ambas personas que forcejaban, sin volver a dudarlo abrió la puerta encontrando el mismísimo infierno delante a sus ojos gracias a la poca luz que brindaba el pasillo detrás de ella , sangre, una persona arrodillada junto a un cuerpo tumbado en el piso, no podía leer con claridad quien era la persona afectada, sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar lo peor, al sentir que una de las opciones que pensó anteriormente podía estar volviéndose realidad. Miro a su derecha y pudo notar como algunas sillas que pertenecían al escritorio estaban tumbadas en el piso junto a varios libros que habían caído de la biblioteca personal de aquel lugar, volvió a observar el cuerpo aun sin poder despegar sus pies del piso para dar un paso y entrar definitivamente en la sala, un grito… solo un grito necesitaba para reaccionar y acabar con aquella situación

- SANTANA! AYUDAME – el grito ahogado y forzado llego entrando por su oído izquierdo, junto a el su cabeza se giro en esa dirección y pudo ver como un cuerpo estaba encima de otro en un forcejeo constante _- ¿Rachel? –_ pensó al distinguir uno pequeño intentando zafar de las manos de uno alto y esbelto, claramente Alex Pettyfer. Sus pies decidieron despegarse logrando grandes pasos hacia ambos, su mano derecha volvió aferrarse al bate y con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo impacto de lleno en la cabeza del atacante. Rápidamente la persona de menor estatura se llevo sus propias manos hacia su cuello intentando recuperar el aliento, vio como se inclinaba hacia delante agachándose y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas como si en esa posición fuese a recuperarse más rápido. Intento acercarse a la chica pero la misma con un gesto detuvo sus pasos

- No te preocupes por mi… ve con ella – vio como le indico con su dedo índice el cuerpo que vio apenas abrió la puerta. Su cuerpo de pies a cabeza estaba repleto de temor, al escuchar las indicaciones resto una persona en esa ecuación simple pero a la vez complicada. Por dentro se lamento, no quería que nadie estuviera lastimado, pero de ser así hubiese querido que la voz que le indico su siguiente acción fuera de Rachel o Quinn. Giro su cuerpo, sin abandonar el objeto que aun contenía en su mano corrió hasta el lugar. Miro sus pies al sentir que algo los mojaba, recordó que aun estaba descalza ¿Pero que podía ser aquello? _- ¿Sangre? No puede ser, deben estar bromeando… seguramente debe ser que algún vaso cayó al suelo y el liquido se esparció por todo el piso, o simplemente… _- los gritos volvieron hacer estragos en ella seguido por llanto

- SANTANA REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ… ESTA PERDIENDO SANGRE! – pudo percibir como el grito era desgarrador, como si su vida se fuera en esas palabras. Nuevamente cerro sus ojos, no quería pasar por aquello, no quería que esa voz fuera la que la pusiera en advertencia, volvió en su cabeza la idea de que pasara si la situación fuera al revés, si el cuerpo que pedía su ayuda en realidad fuera el que tuviera que estar recostado en el piso inconsciente. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? Ecuación más que simple, los últimos años estuvo cuidando de ella todas las noches, compartiendo charlas en la mañana tras algún reclamo por no llegar a dormir o simplemente por no lavar lo que utilizaba, las risas que invadían sus oídos al recibir la llamada nocturna de Brittany contando su loca gira, o sus gritos cuando discutían y no lograban llegar a un acuerdo teniendo como resultado dos puertas que se cerraban ruidosamente para luego de cinco minutos volver a encontrarse en la sala pidiéndose disculpas por las palabras utilizadas anteriormente. Así como ustedes dedujeron quien esta arrodillada y quien tumbada, Santana también lo dedujo… _Rachel Barbra Berry._

- Córrete Quinn… - tumbo su cuerpo a la altura de los hombros de la morena y busco desesperadamente algún indicio de donde podría haber impactado la bala – Enciendan la luz maldita sea – grito desesperadamente tras palpar a la morena y sentir como bajo sus manos se quejaba. La luz se hizo presente plasmando una imagen en su mente que jamás, por más que pasen los años, va a poder borrar de su mente.  
Cuatro situaciones diferentes. Lexy a metros de ellas aun apoyada en la pared pero esta vez sentada en el piso con sus rodillas junto a su pecho llorando por lo que veía. Quinn junto a la luz sin creer lo que frente a sus ojos se reproducía una y otra vez, intentando cerrar sus ojos para volver abrirlos y que todo sea un sueño, anclada al piso como minutos atrás ella misma lo había estado. Ella misma, buscando desesperadamente en el cuerpo de su amiga de donde salía tanta sangre… sangre que prácticamente ya había rodeado su cuerpo mojando sus rodillas y el contorno del cuerpo de la morena. Un solo orificio estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Rachel, pudo notar como cerca de su garganta percibía como la bala había hecho impacto en ella saliendo despedida y dejando una gran herida donde seguramente alguna vena o algo similar fue dañada provocando que la sangre saliera sin cuidado. Coloco su mano logrando hacer presión para cortar un poco pero le era imposible, y ahí mismo es donde se encontró con esos enormes ojos chocolates. Rachel, asustada intentando soportar el dolor que habitaba su cuerpo buscaba comunicar con su mirada que ya no podía mas, que hasta ahí había llegado. Lagrimas inconscientes brotaban de sus ojos por la conversación que ambas morochas mantenían con sus miradas.

- Rachel debes aguantar… no te rindas – intento apretar mas su herida – Quinn trae una toalla lo que sea para taparle la herida… corre – tomo su móvil nerviosamente siendo manchado con la sangre de su amiga – Soy la doctora López necesito de urgencia una ambulancia, tengo una herida de bala en su garganta… - dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar y corto con su llamada – Rachel, no te duermas… debes aguantar… vamos cariño, tu puedes… - sostenía la garganta de su amiga rogando que no cerrara sus ojos

- San… - hablo rápidamente siendo cortada por una tos que despedía sangre

- Shh… no hables, estarás bien ¿si? Lo prometo… solo no te esfuerces – acaricio su rostro apartando el flequillo de sus ojos – eres una Berry, no me decepciones ahora – comenzó a llorar, si en su vida profesional le preguntaban si encontrarse con una situación similar la haría ponerse en ese estado respondería que es imposible, ella estaba entrenada para actuar de inmediato sin dudar mucho menos sin interponer su estado emocional, había lidiado con cosas peores, pero ninguno de sus pacientes era Rachel Berry, su mejor amiga, más que eso su hermana.

- Cuida… - volvió a sentir dolor haciéndoselo saber con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

- Shh.. No seas testaruda, no hables – sintió como la mano fría de la morena tomaba la suya al mismo tiempo que Quinn llegaba con una toalla para impedir la hemorragia. La tomo sin dudarlo e hizo presión en ella – Lexy ve a la puerta… ya debe estar por llegar la ambulancia – Vio por un momento la cara de la rubia y supo que en sus ojos ya se estaba preparando para lo peor, se encontraba perdida, como si con la vida de Rachel se fuera ella también, por un momento pudo imaginar aquella situación, pero rápidamente sacudió sus ideas y se enfoco en sacar a la morena de ese estado. Volvió a escuchar su voz apartando rápidamente la mirada en Quinn

- Beth… cuida… dile – volvió a toser sangre – la… amo – su voz junto a sus ojos se apagaron en conjunto al llanto desgarrador de Quinn.

**P.O.V Rachel**

_Necesito que este dolor pare, realmente se está volviendo el mismísimo infierno, siento que abandone mi cuerpo por completo pero una parte de mi me está anclando a él nuevamente, como si no me dejara ir del todo. Siento como mi cuerpo se debilita, como si ni siquiera pudiera levantar mi mano sin embargo siento y… ¿oigo? ¿Es el llanto de Quinn?... No llores mi amor, aquí estoy…¿Por qué no me oyen?... Siento como un peso extra aprieta mi pecho, como si una persona estuviera sobre mi… es ella, lo sé… su aroma me lo dice, siento su corazón chocar contra mí y como sus lagrimas bañan parte de mi mentón, escucho como susurra en mi oreja que me ama, yo también te amo mi amor! No me iré… no te dejare, hemos nacido para estar juntas y nada nos podrá separar, no te volveré a dejar, te lo prometí y esta vez no pienso romper esta promesa… espera, no te vayas, no me dejes… ¿Por qué te apartas? Siento tanto frio sin tu cuerpo junto al mío, me siento pesada pero aun puedo oírlas… ¿ustedes no? ¿Hacia dónde me llevan? No aten mis manos… esperen, aun sigo despierta ¿no lo ven? ¿Santana?¿Qué haces?¿Que me pones?¿Donde está Quinn?... Santana respondeme, necesito que traigas contigo a Quinn… ¿Por qué no me oyes?... últimamente estoy odiando este sabor en mi boca, no puedo tragar y si eso pasa es el sabor de la sangre entrando y volviendo a salir… oigan no puedo respirar, me duele el pecho… San haz algo, me ahogo por dios! _ - Está entrando en paro… llévenla de urgencia hacia el quirófano - _¿Dónde estoy? Ya dejen mi cuerpo en paz, me duele ¿no pueden notarlo? Me mueven como si no vieran que estoy herida maldición… ¿San donde estas?¿tú también piensas dejarme con estos locos? No saben lo que hacen… me están haciendo daño… oh por dios! Otra vez siento como lastiman mi garganta, ya déjenme en paz, no presionen mas… me duele!... si, si San… ven, sácame de aquí, diles que estoy bien amiga… que solo necesito de Quinn y sus caricias para recomponerme, diles que solo fue un raspón, que estaré bien… no hay de que preocuparse… espera, espera! ¿Qué harás con eso?¿Que le estas poniendo?... Oh espera, ya he visto esto en las películas… no piensas poner eso en mi pecho ¿cierto? Sabes que me harás daño… espera! Me ahogo… nuevamente siento que me ahogo San, haz algo… quítame la presión que siento, quítame lo que sea que tenga que me impide respirar correctamente… _- Sube la intensidad… no me abandones Rachel, colabora conmigo - _¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces ahí?... espera, no corras soy yo… ven!... diablos, no me escucha… no creo que Santana se enoje si me voy un rato, es solo para ir a buscar a Quinn… dios esa luz me está matando… Quizás deberían tener en cuenta mi opinión cuando les diga que la luz del quirófano puede dejar ciego a sus pacientes… Okey ¿Por qué siento que algo pincha mi garganta? Santana quita tus manos de ahí, me estás haciendo daño… ya basta! … ¿Escucharon? Es Quinn… me está pidiendo ayuda… QUUUUINN ¿DONDE ESTAS? NO PUEDO VERTE… ya Santana deja que me vaya, suéltame por unos minutos, prometo volver… pero necesito ir por Quinn me está llamando temo que le esté pasando algo… ya vuelvo –_ volvió a mirar sobre su hombro echando una última mirada a su amiga y corrió hacia el grito que escuchaba minutos antes. Su ceño se frunció al ver el lugar, no había horizontes… solo un verde suelo sin fin acompañado por un colorido cielo mancando dos diferentes planos frente a sus ojos, extraño pero relajante pensó, el dolor ya no estaba y sentía como su cuerpo estaba más liviano que de costumbre. Sus ojos se posaron en lo único que había en el lugar, en medio del verde espacio solo habitaban dos solitarios columpios, uno de ellos siendo ocupado por una persona que le daba la espalda. Sin más avanzo dejando el temor atras, sentía que la llamaba y no quería hacer esperar a nadie… miro sus pies que no se movían, sin embargo la distancia entre ellos se acortaba con el pasar de los segundos, era como si el columpio fuera hasta ella y el verde césped corriera bajo sus pies, una melodía entro por sus oídos sacudiendo su cuerpo entero al reconocer la voz ¿si esa persona estaba ahí, se supone que ella…

_-_ ¿Puck? ¿Eres tú? – el muchacho dejo de tocar las cuerdas de su guitarra y giro su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- Sexy judía… que hermosa estas – rápidamente se contagio de su sonrisa corriendo hacia los brazos de su gran amigo

- Te extrañe… no sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho este tiempo – se aferro a su cuerpo mientras sentía como le acariciaban la cabeza – no te imaginas lo hermosa que esta Beth… -

- Lo sé – se aparto del abrazo retomando su asiento en el columpio, invitándola a que imitara su acción en el que quedaba – Y debo agradecerte –

- ¿Por qué me agradecerías? – se empujo levemente mientras con sus ojos se movían sin apartar la mirada de Puck

- Por como la cuidas… por estar para ella cuando te necesita y amarla como si fueras su madre… que se que lo eres – le sonrió

- Supongo que nos has visto ¿no? – el muchacho asintió con su cabeza

- He visto todo… hasta los dulces besos que le has dado a Quinn – levanto sus cejas seductoramente

- Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo Puckerman – dio un golpe en su hombro

- Solo intenta no atentar mas contras las tostadas – rio

- ¿Tu también? No solo tengo que aguantar a San… - detuvo sus palabras al recordar a su amiga – Debe estar preocupada ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? – pregunto preocupada recibiendo la risa de su amigo

- Aquí no existe el tiempo Rach… ¿Sabes donde estas? –levanto sus cejas torciendo su boca en un intento de sonrisa

- Supongo… - miro como sus pies colgaban del columpio sin rozar el césped - ¿Dónde está Quinn? He oído que me llamo… -

- ¿Estás segura? – La morena asintió – Aquí no está Rach... quizás has buscado en el lugar incorrecto – volvió a tomar su guitarra

- ¿Vamos a cantar? – pregunto al ver la acción de su amigo

- Solo si tú quieres… - recibió el gesto positivo por parte de la morena - ¿Qué quieres cantar? –

- No lo sé… sorpréndeme – le sonrió

Hey Jude  
Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
**(Oye Jude, no lo eches a perder  
Toma una triste canción y mejórala  
No olvides dejarla que llegue a tu corazón  
Tan solo así puedes comenzar a mejorarla)**

La voz de Puck se apago dándole lugar a la morena

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better  
**(Oye Jude, no temas  
Te crearon para salir y hacerla tuya.  
En el momento en que la sientas que corre bajo tu piel  
Luego así comienzas a mejorarla)**

Cerro sus ojos y pudo ver como Quinn junto a Beth corrían hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa, pudo verla feliz, ambas rubias reían corriendo con sus brazos abiertos acompañando sus cuerpos hermosos vestidos blancos que llegaban hasta el piso, se veían angelicales como si tras sus espaldas vinieran acompañadas por paz, amor y felicidad.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.  
**(****Y cada vez que te sientas dolida, oye Jude, detente y  
No cargues con el mundo en tus hombros  
Bien sabes, que es un tonto quien no se deja emocionar  
haciendo así su mundo un poco mas frío.**

**Oye Jude, no me decepciones  
La has encontrado, ahora ve y tómala  
Recuerda dejarla entrar en tu corazón  
Solo así puedes comenzar a mejorarla****)**

Sintió como si su amigo le pidiera que de ahora en mas hiciera las cosas bien, como si le pidiera que reflexionara tomándose su tiempo para pensar y actuar correctamente. Pidiendo junto a la letra de la canción que no lo decepcionara, que permitiera abrirse al mundo para recibir al mundo en el… un tropezón no es caída, un tropezón es una oportunidad para levantarse y volver a empezar.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh  
**(Así, déjala ir y déjala entrar, oye Jude, empieza  
Estas esperando a alguien con quien hacerlo  
¿Y no sabes que ese alguien eres tu?, Oye Jude, Lo harás  
El movimiento que necesitas esta en tu hombros.**

**Oye Jude, no lo eches a perder  
Toma una triste canción y mejórala  
No olvides dejarla que llegue a tu corazón  
Tan solo así puedes comenzar a mejorarla)**

Dio un gran suspiro como si quisiese desprender todo el mal que acarreo desde su pasado hasta el momento, los días de llanto, los días de lamento y frustración, las veces que engaño y utilizo para bien propio a más de una mujer para olvidar a su Quinn.

- Y bien… ¿Qué harás? – El muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos

* * *

- Ya para Santana… ha sido suficiente – una enfermera intento apartar a la doctora

- No… aun hay posibilidades, ella… no, no … aun se puede – intento proseguir convencida volviendo a cargar el desfibrilador para volver a descargar en el pecho de la morena intentando la reanimación

- Necesita parar doctora… no hay nada que hacer, la hemos perdido –

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	45. Chapter 45

"**Beth"**

- Tuuu! – corría Santana por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera con su bata cubierta en sangre

- Dime que se encuentra b… - se levanto de su asiento buscando buenas noticias, pero la latina se arrojo sobre el cuerpo de Quinn

- Es tu maldita culpa – grito sobre su cuerpo desbordada por el llanto

- Sanny para! – Brittany junto con Lexy intentaron separarla pero les era imposible

- Santana tienes que parar… no la dejas respirar – intento hacerla reaccionar tras ver como apretaba el cuello de la rubia cortando su respiración

- Sanny tienes que parar… por favor – la latina vio como la voz de su prometida se quebraba dando paso a un llanto insostenible provocando que sus manos se aflojaran. Quinn inhalo una gran bocanada de aire volteándose de medio lado en el piso intentando recuperar su respiración normal

- Beth… ¿Dónde está mi hija? – se desespero al no ver rastros de su hija

- Ya mismo la buscaremos… tu siéntate – pidió Lexy

- ¿Qué paso con Rachie, Sanny? – la latina comenzó a negar con su cabeza rompiendo nuevamente en llanto

- Nos dejo… no logro sobrevivir – Quinn quedo perdida en las ultima palabras que salieron de la boca de Santana _"no logro sobrevivir"_ su mundo se derrumbo. Lexy tras ver el rostro de su amiga decidió tomar asiento junto a ella.

- La perdí… para siempre – aun sin pestañar fijando su mirada en la nada misma, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla derecha.

* * *

_Cuando la luz se apaga y el sonido se desvanece a mí alrededor, el miedo y la inseguridad comienza a crecer en mi. ¿Qué sucede si ya no estás esperando por mi regreso?  
Durante todos estos años cuando abría mis ojos y tú no estabas es cuando verdaderamente tenia miedo, miedo a que nunca vuelvas a estar cuando abra los ojos. Han pasado cerca de cinco años, cinco eternos años donde desee despertar a tu lado, oler tu perfume y perderme en tus ojos. Años en los que te busque insistentemente en mis sueños intentando que se volviesen realidad, ¿Por qué las personas necesitamos que nos pasen cosas malas para aprender la lección? ¿Por qué no pudimos controlar la situación y solucionar nuestros problemas? ¿Qué sería de nosotras si no nos hubiésemos separado? En estos momentos me permito pensar en ello, seguramente mis sueños serian la realidad, despertaría a tu lado con besos y un te quiero por cada suspiro que me robes. Seguramente tendríamos nuestras diferencias, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse con una caricia o un acto de amor. Hemos nacido para estar juntas, vuelvo a pensarlo… y si no fue en esta vida yo estaré esperándote para comenzar la próxima juntas asegurándome no dejarte escapar.  
Pero confieso que me da miedo pensar que puedas olvidarte de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, de los abrazos, de las caricias, de todo lo que me has dicho y lo que tu mirada me ha querido decir en silencio. De las miradas a escondidas y los escalofríos sin intención, de que te he hecho reír, de que me has hecho reír y por momentos llorar también. Miedo de perderte, miedo a que me olvides, miedo de amarte y que tú ni lo imagines, miedo a no tener más tu sonrisa, aquella que logra ponerle brillo a mis días y vida, la que me da el empujón que necesito para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo asi como el calor que me brinda tu mano al sostener la mia, esa inyección de seguridad que se cuela debajo de mi piel para protegerte.  
¿Sientes esto que siento yo por ti? ¿Puedes sentir como mi corazón late solo si tu estas junto a el? ¿Qué mas da volver si no puedo tenerte a mi lado?. Se que he sido una cobarde al no enfrentar mi amor por ti en un principio, quizás el pensar que perdería tu amistad o el solo hecho de temer a enamorarme…Enamorarme, vaya palabra… Rachel Barbra Berry enamorada loca y profundamente de Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? ¿Quién iba a decir que solo ella seria mi pilar de apoyo y fuerza para continuar?. Puck me ha hecho ver que estoy a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, que siempre es buen momento para volver a comenzar… se que he actuado mal este ultimo tiempo, que desperdicie mis años en alcohol y mujeres sin sentido, pero si aquello me llevara nuevamente a ella no dudaría en repetirlo. No se puede volver el tiempo, y eso lo se, pero si se puede volver a empezar… todos los días es un constante volver a empezar ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora? ¿Qué es lo que realmente me detiene a no intentarlo?_

- Y bien… ¿Qué harás? – El muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos

Sonrió levemente con un brillo en sus ojos – Volveré a empezar – le sonrió decidida

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – se paro del columpio dejando a un lado su guitarra y espero a que la morena repitiera su acción – se que harás las cosas bien esta vez – extendió sus brazos esperando el cuerpo de Rachel

- Nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto? – pregunto manteniendo el abrazo

- Claro que si… pero aún falta mucho para eso, créeme – sonrieron – creo que alguien está esperando por ti – se separo del abrazo mirando detrás de la morena quien solo frunció su ceño – yo que tu no la haría esperar – levanto sus cejas indicándole que girara. Y ahí estaba, uno de sus grandes pilares esperando por ella, no lo dudo, camino hacia ella y tomo su pequeña mano para volver a la realidad.

- Doctora López la necesitamos urgente en el quirófano – una agitada enfermera llego hasta la sala de espera, la latina frunció su ceño y no dudo en asistir. Corrió como si sus piernas le pidieran que se apresurara, por un momento deseo que todo aquello fuese un espantoso sueño, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Su amiga ya no estaba con ella, no pudo salvarla y seria una cruz que llevaría durante toda su vida cargada en su espalda.

- Beth! ¿Qué haces aquí? – vio a la pequeña rubia como sostenía la mano con vida de una pequeña pero dura como una roca morena. ¿Sus oídos oían bien? ¿El monitor volvía a marcar pulso proveniente de aquel cuerpo? – Tiene que ser una maldita broma – grito corriendo hacia la morena – Ya mismo coloquen respirador… - comenzó a dar las indicaciones correspondientes – Beth cariño necesito que regreses con tu madre… -

- No quiero… quiero estar con mi mami – comento triste sin querer desprenderse del agarre

- Ella estará bien… lo prometí ¿recuerdas? – La niña asintió – ahora ve, tú te encargaras de dar la buena noticia – beso su frente dejando un sentido abrazo. La niña abandono la sala y volvió a enfocarse en su amiga – Eres un maldito dolor en mi culo Berry… sabía que no me la harías tan fácil! – sacudió su cabeza en negación sonriendo de felicidad, la tranquilidad volvió habitar su cuerpo.

* * *

_Dos semanas después… _

Exactamente quince noches durmiendo incomoda en un sillón de un cuerpo y dieciséis días esperando volver a ver esos ojos chocolate.  
_No voy a mentirles, la verdad es que ya no aguanto más esta situación, pero intento mantenerme positiva. Estas semanas han sido una locura, días donde he dormido poco, días donde he llorado por no ver avance en Rachel. No me he movido de la clínica, y sé que recibo un trato especial gracias a que Santana trabaje en esta clínica, porque a decir verdad yo no debería de estar aquí. Nos encontramos en el tercer piso perteneciente a terapia intensiva ya que aun no ha despertado. La han llenado de cables por doquier y aun la mantienen con respirador, Santana no ha querido que lo abandone, no quiere encontrarse con sorpresas.  
Ella por mi buena salud mental no me ha dicho la verdad de todo, pero sé que hay un cincuenta por ciento de que despierte y otro cincuenta de que quede así un largo tiempo mas, por eso como les decía, intento mantenerme positiva, se que ella va a despertar..aun tiene una promesa que cumplir. Por el momento le he estado leyendo cuentos, y por supuesto la he tenido al tanto de lo que sucede afuera, San me comento que estando aun en ese estado ella puede quizás oírme, lo cual tome la oportunidad de hacerle saber cuánto la quiero y las ganas que tengo de verla despertar. Sus padres me han aconsejado que descanse, que me alimente como corresponde, que ellos ocuparían mi lugar, pero me negué rotundamente. Ellos son sus padres, obviamente les he dado su lugar junto a ella, pero no he abandonado la clínica, solo en casos extremos referidos a Beth.  
Es un tema delicado, ha pasado muchas cosas en su corta edad y me temía que todo esto pudiera repercutir en ella. Me han aconsejado que la llevara a un psicólogo para hablar sus problemas con alguien, al principio me negué, me tiene a mí y tiene a sus tías, pero me explicaron que para su edad era necesario que un profesional llevara al día sus actitudes, pues podía superar todo esto sin problemas o todo lo contrario. Por su poca edad no le permiten entrar a ver a Rachel debido a que puede contagiarse de alguna bacteria hospitalaria, pero todos los días llegan cartas o dibujos para cuando abra los ojos. Sus notas en el colegio han sido un desastre, no puedo culparla por no dar todo de sí para mejorar, pero me preocupa que esta actitud se mantenga por mucho tiempo, extraña a su madre, porque eso es Rachel en su vida… su madre. _

- ¿Has notado algo? – una voz provoco que los ojos de Quinn se abrieran. Se acomodo rápidamente en su asiento y miro hacia la puerta

- No… sigue igual –

- Hay que tener paciencia… es una Berry – comento Santana sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo sigue su garganta San? – pregunto al ver como su amiga comenzaba con la revisión diaria

- Ha cicatrizado bien gracias a ti – le sonrió – has hecho buen trabajo como enfermera personal –

- Gracias por dejarme hacerme cargo de ella y enseñarme a curarla –

- No hay de que… pero algunas enfermeras están celosas – la rubia frunció su ceño al no lograr comprender – Levanta más de un suspiro… debes saberlo – rio frente a la cara de la rubia

- Pues dile que la señorita Berry tiene dueña – levanto su ceja – y no soy yo precisamente –

- Por cierto Beth envía esto – saco un papel perfectamente doblado del bolsillo de su bata blanca

- ¿Ha comido algo? – pregunto tras poner la carta junto a las demás a un lado de la morena

- Muy poco… con Britt comenzamos a darle unas vitaminas, es necesario que sus defensas estén altas para evitar que se enferme… ¿Tú has comido? Has perdido mucho peso Quinn –

- Si, no te preocupes… - tomo uno de sus libros y acerco una silla a un costado de Rachel

- Avísame cualquier cosa que necesites – miro su reloj – en dos horas comienza la visita – la rubia asintió y rápidamente abrió el libro en la pagina donde habían quedado el día anterior, aclaro un poco su garganta y comenzó con su lectura diaria

_**"…Terminaron por conocerse tanto, que antes de los treinta años de casados eran como un mismo ser dividido, y se sentían incómodos por la frecuencia con que se adivinaban el pensamiento sin proponérselo…"**_

Un pequeño quejido cortó la pequeña lectura que llevaba a cabo. Levanto la mirada del libro esperando ansiosamente alguna nueva señal para corroborar que lo que sus oídos habían escuchado no era producto de su imaginación o a causa de las pocas horas de descanso. Intentaba no sentirse ansiosa, ya que más de una vez se apresuro al pensar que Rachel estaba despertando al ver como movía uno de sus dedos o una mueca se presentaba en su rostro, pero Santana tras explicarle que solo eran actos reflejos que el cerebro solía enviar al cuerpo, intentaba no precipitarse. Sus ojos volvieron a las paginas para retomar la lectura, busco renglón por renglón la palabra "proponérselo" para seguir con el párrafo que había dejado a medio terminar, pero nuevamente sus oídos la alertaban, ¿Era una broma? La había oído, no era producto de su imaginación, escucho perfectamente como Rachel, su Rachel se había quejado. Termino por cerrar el libro y apartarlo de sus manos dejándolo tras su espalda apoyado entre la silla y su cuerpo.

Tomo su mano apoyando su frente en la cama tras no recibir señal alguna. Soltó un gran suspiro desprendiéndose de los nervios y la ilusión que día a día crecia con el correr de las horas, solo quería volver a ver sus ojos ¿tanto pedía?.  
Un pequeño roce en su mejilla provoco que apretara aun mas sus parpados, seguramente era otra reacción en el cuerpo de la morena, reacción que Santana le había explicado, pero un nuevo roce sacudió su mundo… los pequeños reflejos que emitía la morena rara vez eran tan seguidos, existían días donde ni siquiera mostraba señal alguna. Abrió sus ojos sin despegar la frente de la cama, giro apoyando su mejilla izquierda observando atentamente de cerca la mano que aun sostenía, ahí estaba… nuevamente ese sutil movimiento de su dedo índice esta vez tocando su nariz. Levanto rápidamente su rostro sin parpadear rogando una señal más, solo una.

- A-ag…ua – pidió una morena adormecida. Con tan solo una palabra sacudió el corazón de Quinn permitiéndole que vuelva a latir luego de dos semanas de espera. Las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos cayendo libremente sobre la cama donde aun se encontraba Rachel con sus ojos cerrados. – Agua – volvió a pedir con dolor en su acción y su voz rasposa. Quinn actuó rápidamente apretando el botón que colgaba a un lado de la morena poniendo en alerta a las enfermeras, alerta que no demoro en llevar a varias personas hasta ellas junto con una Santana que desbordaba felicidad.

- Ha pedido agua Santana… agua – Quinn exclamo eufórica – despertó… por fin despertó – se abrazo a su amiga

- Tranquila… es necesario que salgas para poder revisarla – miraba sobre el hombro de la rubia asegurándose que las enfermeras estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo

- Quiero quedarme… -

- No puedes, lo siento… en unos minutos volverás, créeme – se soltó haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga saliera.

- Muy bien enano… tu sí que me has hecho parir – comentaba con una gran sonrisa mientras quitaba cuidadosamente el respirador – No te apresures en abrir tus ojos, pero necesito corroborar que estas escuchándome – la morena débilmente tomo su mano dejándole un leve apretón – Cuando te sientas preparada intenta abrir tus ojos ¿de acuerdo? No te apresures, todo a tu tiempo – Rachel no los abrió, pero volvió a llevar su mano a los labios indicando que tenia sed. Santana tomo una de las pequeñas toallas que había a un lado mojándola levemente para empapar sus labios – no puedes tomar aun agua, quizás en unas horas más cuando me asegure de que estas bien puedas hacerlo… pero solo en pequeños sorbos Rach –

- Quinn – volvió hablar pero esta vez largando un gran quejido de dolor

- No hables Rach… no puedes hacerlo, aun tu garganta está muy dañada… relájate porque Quinn no se ha apartado de ti, pero ahora le he pedido que saliera para poder hacerte un chequeo rápido ¿sí? – Comenzó a tocar la planta de los pies con su lapicera - ¿Sientes esto Rachel? – Rápidamente la morena asintió levemente - ¿Y esto? – toco por encima de su rodilla – volvió a repetir la acción haciéndole entender que sentía sus manos – muy bien, puedes mover tus brazos, me lo has demostrado… ¿Qué tal si abres… - sus palabras quedaron atoradas en una gran sonrisa al ver como su amiga abría sus ojos provocando entrecerrarlos debido a la luz – Vas a sentir molestia al principio, pero como te he dicho no te desesperes… - quedaron ambas en silencio esperando que volviera a repetir la acción. No demoro mucho más, Rachel como todo valiente intento nuevamente obteniendo los resultados que tanto buscaba, pudo divisar como un cuerpo moreno le sonreía alegremente tomando su mano. – Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos enano –

* * *

**Me hicieron reir mucho con algunos comentarios... muchas gracias por los reviews**

**Corto pero necesario! No iba a matar al protagonista, no en este fic... pero si fuera por HeyArcia eso si hubiese sucedido, asique no se confien mucho sobre los protagonistas, a veces se pueden encontrar con sorpresas!**

**Estoy cumpliendo con las actualizaciones... Buen fin de semana chuchis!**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	46. Chapter 46

"**Torn"**

_Un mes después…_

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi rubia preferida? – una morena saludo tras ser recibida en la puerta

- Soy la única rubia en tu vida… - sonrió mordiéndose su labio

- Error… tengo tres, la primera eres tu – le dio un corto beso en los labios – la segunda es mi hermosa nieta – sonrió ampliamente – debes de compartirla… y tercero pero no menos importante mi nuera – levanto sus cejas mientras pasaba sus brazos por las caderas de su chica acercándola más a su cuerpo

- Es un poco extraño ¿No crees? – comento aferrándose a su cuello

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – frunció su ceño

- Nuestras hijas son pareja lo cual a nosotras nos hacen consuegras… pero eso no es lo extraño, sino que nosotras somos pareja lo cual me hace madrastra de Rachel y suegra… hasta suena raro – soltó una carcajada

- ¿Cuándo hemos tenido una vida sin complicaciones? ¿Por qué volverla simple ahora? – Beso su cuello – hablando de complicaciones… - marco un recorrido de besos hasta la oreja de su pareja – con tantas cosas en medio siempre nos interrumpen y tengo necesidades que solo tu puedes satisfacer – le susurro

- Sheeeeel – llamo su atención, sabia por donde iba la morocha

- ¿Acaso tú no tienes ganas? – Judy asintió - ¿Qué nos detiene entonces? – dio un corto beso seguido por una picara sonrisa

- No podemos… - Shelby frunció su ceño mostrando tristeza junto a un adorable gesto con su labio inferior – yo más que nadie quiero hacerlo, créeme – tomo su rostro con ambas manos haciendo presión en sus mejillas para que su boca resaltara – pero estoy terminando de juntar todo – beso sus labios dejando una pequeña mordida en ellos

- Me vas a matar mujer! Me muerdes sabiendo que eso me provoca y tú te vas así sin más – protesto levantando sus brazos al ver como la rubia se alejaba hacia unas cajas – No es justo –

- Lo justo es que muevas tu hermoso trasero hasta aquí y me ayudes a terminar con estas cajas, hoy quiero dejar vacía esta casa – explico agachándose para terminar de embalar

- ¿No te han dicho nada del tatuaje? – pregunto al ver la pálida piel que se asomaba entre el borde del pantalón y la remera

- Aun no me lo ha visto… ya me imagino lo que me dirá – negó con su cabeza

- Es muy estructurada… ¿siempre fue así? – pregunto mientras se unía al trabajo

- No… pero con el correr del tiempo se formo una coraza, créeme que solo Beth y Rachel pueden derribarla… asique el "Mamá!¿Que te has hecho?¿No eres muy vieja para eso? Llegara en cuanto me lo vea – ambas rieron

- A mí me gusta si eso ayuda en algo – le guiño el ojo

- Detente ahí… - la apunto con su dedo – Ya conozco tu juego, comienzas endulzándome el oído para luego llevarme a la cama – la morocha abrió su boca asombrada queriendo fingir enojo

- Que feo que pienses eso de mi – llevo su mano derecha al pecho – Ya pedirás de mis servicios sexuales y estaré muy ocupada para ti o con dolores de cabeza – levanto su ceja mientras cerraba una de las cajas

- Tienes veinte minutos antes que llegue Santana… - se levanto del piso y camino por el largo pasillo meneando sus caderas, muy al estilo Fabray

- ¿Veinte minutos para qué? – pregunto gritando

- Diecinueve Corcoran… el tiempo corre – respondió caminando hacia atrás mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, Shelby sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella provocando un grito de desesperación en Judy y una escapada lejos de ella.

* * *

_Santana haz esto, Santana haz lo otro… ve a buscar a Beth, pasa a comprar comida, haz las compras del mes, Santana ven a buscarme, llévame aquí y allá… Santana es el puto taxista de turno! Maldición!... olvide mis llaves _– la latina protestaba internamente mientras buscaba en su bolso las dichosas llaves. Golpeo una, dos, tres veces y no había señales _– Quizás esta en el jardín…bingo! _ - sonrió orgullosa al encontrar una de las llaves debajo de una maseta que decoraba la entrada –_ Me tienen que estar jodiendo! _– Abrió su boca al ver la cantidad de cajas que ocupaban el hall de entrada junto a la sala de estar –_También me creen mula… ¿Quién diablos me mando a rodearme de mujeres? Y ninguna me pertenece sexualmente… solo Britt y no me quejo, pero demonios… esto es mucho ¿Se supone que yo sola cargare con todo esto? A una López no la tomaran de estúpida…_ - se dirigió hasta el jardín pero no había rastros de Judy en el, recorrió la amplia cocina, hecho un último vistazo por la sala y dirigió finalmente sus pasos hasta las habitaciones restante

- ME TIENEN QUE ESTAR JODIENDO… MIS OJOS!- grito haciendo sobresaltar a ambas mujeres que mantenían relaciones en la cama mientras intentaba taparse la vista – SHELBY YA MISMO TAPA TU ARRUGADO TRASERO Y QUITALO DE MI VISTA – Judy avergonzada tapo su cuerpo con lo que tuvo a mano, en ese caso las sabanas dejando sin nada a la morocha para cubrirse. A decir verdad a Shelby no le preocupo en absoluto, estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo y lo demostraba en momentos así donde se levanto con toda la paciencia del mundo y tomo una remera que lograba cubrirle hasta sus muslos

- Ya puedes ver escandalosa – hablo Shelby

- ¿Cómo no quieren que las otras dos sean la familia conejin si sus propias madres son pervertidas por naturaleza? … oh por dios, no solo arruinaron mi vista sino también parte de mi juventud… de ti lo esperaba viejita calentona – señalo a la morocha – digna madre de Berry, pero de ti Judy… - negó con su cabeza - ¿Qué dirá Quinn cuando se entere que encontré a su madre en pleno orgasmo? – Shelby giro sus ojos

- Santana debes de respetarme, soy mayor que tú ¿Dónde quedo el respeto niñita? – Judy intento sonar dura provocando la risa de la latina

- Acaba de quedar junto al orgasmo en esa cama – la rubia tapo su cara de la vergüenza

- Ya deja de repetir eso por favor – pidió

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿ORGASMO? – Repitió provocando que se sonrojara – ORGASMO ORGASMO ORGASMO – la morocha la interrumpió

- Ya basta o sino hablare yo también… - la apunto con su dedo, Judy frunció su ceño y la latina la miro entrecerrando sus ojos sin comprender

- ¿De qué hablas? – se dio por aludida

- No te hagas la tonta – comento mientras se ponía los pantalones - ¿O quieres que te refresque la memoria Capitana López? – levanto su ceja sonriendo

- No sé de que hablas ni porque me llamas capitana –

- ¿No te acuerdas? Qué pena… porque en mis registros auditivos aun están tus gritos pidiéndole a tu marinera por un poco mas de… - la interrumpió

- Les doy cinco minutos para volver hasta la sala! No pienso cargar esas malditas cajas sola – abandono la habitación pegando un portazo

- ¿De qué hablaban cariño? – pregunto Judy mientras se desprendía de las sabanas

- De que al parecer le gusta navegar por la cama de mi hija con Britt – ambas mujeres rieron – las encontré con las manos en la masa con sus respectivos disfraces -

- Algún día me gustaría disfrazarme de enfermerita o quizás de policía – levanto sus cejas provocando que Shelby se atragantara con su propia saliva – Ten cuidado cariño – golpeo su espalda suavemente

- ¿Me hablas en serio? – le pregunto seriamente luego de recuperarse

- Claro… ¿Por qué no? – levanto uno de sus hombros restándole importancia

- Oh por dios y la virgen santa! – arrincono a la rubia contra la puerta – que más quisiera yo que me cures este mal que tengo – comento mientras dejaba varios besos húmedos en el cuello de su chica

- ¿Si? – La morocha asintió sin interrumpir su trabajo - ¿Y qué mal tienes cariño? – pego la pelvis de Shelby a la suya bruscamente provocando un gemido en ambas

- Tengo una enfermedad – dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación – una hermosa enfermedad rubia que me trae loca – tomo ambas manos de Judy por la muñeca pegándolas en la puerta mirándola salvajemente y con deseo

- ¿Tiene cura? – pregunto seductoramente rodeando con una de sus piernas la cintura de la morocha

- Si… no… digo si – respondió sin poder concentrarse en la conversación al sentir la pierna de la rubia, sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto pegándola aun más a la puerta y su cuerpo.

- ¿Sí o no? – pregunto con su voz ahogada al sentir los movimientos de Shelby y el recorrido que marcaba la lengua en su cuello

- Tu eres mi cura… - respondió luego del tirón de pelo que le dio salvajemente, amaba cuando Judy se ponía en ese papel y lo animal salía a la luz – Dios! Vas a matarme… me encantas – volvió a empujar en su centro provocando un claro gemido en la rubia

- ¿DE NUEVO? ¿ME ESTAN JODIENDO? – Grito Santana del otro lado de la puerta – YA MISMO TRAIGAN SUS TRASEROS AQUÍ PAR DE VIEJAS CALENTONAS –

- YA VAMOS CAPITANA! –respondieron ambas mujeres a la vez provocando las carcajadas en la habitación.

* * *

- Tia Britt – llamo la niña entrando en la cocina - ¿Por qué no nos llevan con ellas? – pregunto tras dejar a su madre arreglándose en la habitación

- Porque es cosa de grandes… ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? – hizo una mueca de tristeza

- Tú también eres mayor… y sí, quiero quedarme tía – le dio un beso en su mejilla

- Lo soy, pero alguien tiene que quedarse contigo y con Rachie – saco las galletas del horno

- Mmm… que rico huelen – intento tomar una pero Britt aparto su mano – Hey! – protesto

- Te quemaras… - advirtió

- No es cierto… ya déjame probar una tía – la rubia negó - ¿por fis? –

- Están caliente Beth… te van a caer mal y te vas a quemar, no seas testaruda – la niña sin prestarle atención le robo una galleta y se la llevo a la boca

- Auuu Auuu Auuu… - abría su boca intentando echarse aire con sus manos – quema quema – Brittany comenzó a reír

- Eres igual a Sanny… ¿Por qué no hacen caso cuando les hablo? – camino hasta la niña para besar sus deditos quemados, según ella sus besos contenían poderes ocultos para sanar, o eso le había dicho su adorada Sanny - ¿Mejor? – pregunto logrando que Beth asintiera bobamente

- ¿Crees que si le damos muchos besos a mami Rachel quiera levantarse de la cama? – pregunto inocentemente provocando una sonrisa en la rubia ojiazul

- Tendríamos que probar ¿no crees? –

- Si! Pero primero le hare un dibujo – sonrió alegremente mientras corría a buscar sus colores. El timbre interrumpió su actividad de horneado.

- Sanny! – la recibió alegremente como si no la hubiese visto por años - ¿Y tu llave? –

- Hola baby… - la saludo con un beso – hoy las llaves están jugando a las escondidas conmigo – entro con algunas bolsas en sus brazos mientras con sus pies empujaba algunas cajas hacia el interior de la casa

- Yo también quiero jugar a las escondidas – salto contenta

- Siii! Escondidas! – se unió Beth tras aparecer con una hoja en blanco y sus colores

- Mas tarde ¿sí? Ahora ¿Pueden ayudarme con esto? – soltó las bolsa y tomo su espalda – No doy más del dolor… me tienen como una puta mula –

- San la boca! – reprendió Britt por la presencia de la niña

- Lo siento… error mío, mala Santana – se dio un significativo golpe en la boca con su mano

- Eres una dominada… - le susurro la niña al ver que Brittany se entretenía entrando las restantes cajas

- ¿Qué has dicho mentiritas? – la niña la miro confusa

- ¿Por qué me dices mentiritas? –

- Porque tienes las patas cortas – comenzó a reír por la cara de enojo en Beth

- Tia Britt – llamo la atención de la rubia – Tana me llamo de nuevo enana – camino hasta llegar a su lado y ponerse pegada a sus piernas con una mueca de tristeza, falsa mueca pero su tía no tenia porque saberlo

- Santana deja de molestar a Beth… te lo advertí – la señalo – no habrá más de esto por un tiempo – hizo referencia a sus pechos provocando que la latina abriera su boca y frunciera su ceño fulminando a la pequeña por delatarla

- Pero si ella comenzó… - la acuso

- No es cierto tía – hablo rápidamente Beth

- Si es cierto… siempre me peleas – se cruzo de brazos

- San es una niña… no digas tonterías – Beth le saco la lengua sonriendo triunfante mientras la rubia las abandonaba para retomar su actividad en la cocina

- Ríe rata… veremos quien ríe ultimo cuando le cuente a cierta rubiecita llamada Dakota que alguien que no voy a decir su nombre pero que la estoy mirando ahora mismo moja la cama – la niña palideció – eres una mojona – la apunto

- SANTANA TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO! DEJA A BETH EN PAZ… DE AHORA EN MAS NO HAY MAS SESIONES DE DULCE BESOS DE SEÑORA PARA TI – grito desde la cocina provocando la risa en Beth quien corrió lejos de allí tras ver como Santana se le iba encima

- Cielo tienes que estar bromeando… no puedes quitarme esas sesiones ¿Acaso quieres verme enfermita? Yo necesito de esos besos… no puedes sacarme… -desvió sus ojos hacia una fuente – galletas! – recibió un golpe en su mano

- NO! – la apunto con su dedo para luego seguir lavando lo que había ensuciado

- Auuu Auuu quema quema – caminaba por la cocina intentando darse aire en la boca

- ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? – negaba con su cabeza mientras la latina maldecía.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto al entrar a la habitación donde su amiga aun depositaba su tiempo arreglándose

- Nerviosa… volveré a verle la cara luego de tanto tiempo –miro a su amiga sobre sus hombros

- Lo sabemos, pero tú debes de estar tranquila ya verás como todo vuelve a su lugar con el tiempo – la tomo por lo hombros

- Gracias San – le sonrió girando en su lugar

- Ya deja de decir eso Barbie… - la interrumpen

- Este es el momento donde debes hacer silencio y escuchar – la latina levanto sus manos en forma de rendición – es necesario agradecerte, desde que has regresado a nuestras vidas no has hecho más que ayudarnos, cuidando siempre de Beth y de mi… has cuidado bien de Rachel y se que a eso jamás acabare por agradecerte, con todo este lio de por medio te has hecho un espacio en tu trabajo para acompañarme con su tema –

- Créeme cuando te digo que no debes de agradecerme, son mis amigas… tu siempre lo fuiste y el enano… bueno es el enano! – Giro sus ojos – es tan intensa que logro meterse aquí – señalo su corazón – me pone bien verlas juntas… ya sabes – levanto su hombro izquierdo – ya basta de cursilerías Fabray –

Quinn sonrió mordiéndose el labio – No cambias mas… - la abrazo – y eso me encanta… te quiero –

- Yo también te quiero Quinnie – la rubia se separo del abrazo dándole un leve empujón – En verdad te quiero… ahora apúrate que en unos minutos Judy pasara por nosotras –

- Pensé que mi madre venia contigo… a eso fuiste ¿no? –

- Ni me hagas acordar Quinn… -

- ¿Por? ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto algo asustada

- ¿Algo? Yo diría que todo… pero para no crearte un trauma no lo diré… pero tienes a quien salir conejin – la rubia decidió no indagar mucho en el tema.

- ¿Rach aun sigue en la cama? – pregunto antes que Santana abandonara la habitación, movió su cabeza asintiendo frente a la pregunta

- Intente hablar con ella pero ni siquiera ha volteado a verme –

- Esta bien San… en diez minutos estoy – Santana volvió al living y Quinn termino de arreglarse su cabello. Tomo su bolso junto a un liviano abrigo con intensiones de abandonar la habitación pero sin intensiones de dirigirse junto a su amiga.

- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto tras golpear la puerta rogando recibir respuesta, pero nunca llego. Abrió lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiera pasar y la cerro detrás de ella. Podía ver como una adormilada morena se encontraba aun en la cama tapada solo con una sabana color crema, cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo, pero Quinn la conocía tan bien que sabía que solo eran juegos de su chica. Camino lentamente hasta el lado donde horas antes había sido ocupado por ella misma, abrió las sabanas y se introdujo debajo de ellas pegándose a una caliente espalda morena. – Cielo… - aspiro su olor apoyando el rostro cerca de su cuello – En verdad me haría muy bien tenerte ahí conmigo… - espero respuesta – Pero entiendo que no quieras ir… - dejo tres besos en su desnuda espalda – Dile a la antigua Rachel que la estoy esperando ansiosa y… - volvió a besarla – que la extraño mucho, que me hace falta… en especial su voz y su intensidad – se despego de su espalda para apoyarse sobre ella y ver si aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados en su intento de hacerse la dormida, y ahí estaba, con sus ojos cerrados sin querer saber nada con ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro delatador de su momentáneo dolor y deposito un beso en su mejilla – Te amo cielo… cualquier urgencia escríbeme al móvil – dejo otro beso de despedida y se separo de Rachel pero un brazo detuvo su huida, miro el contraste que ambos tonos de piel formaban y rogo con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez aun que sea una pequeña parte de esa Rachel que la había enamorado volviera aparecer. Levanto su vista y ahí estaban, sin brillo sin ilusiones o sueños, un par de ojos chocolates apagados de felicidad. La morena estiro su mano izquierda intentando tomar el pequeño pizarrón blanco que descansaba en la mesa de noche junto a un marcador negro, en completo silencio Quinn espero que sus pedidos se volviesen realidad pero solo pudo leer un "Suerte" con la caligrafía de la morena. Le sonrió, no podía culparla pero en verdad pensó que estaba vez la acompañaría – Gracias – viendo que el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas decidió levantarse e ir al encuentro con las demás personas que, por el barullo que se escuchaba, ya estaban esperando por ella. Esta vez no hubo un brazo que la detuviera, mucho menos unos ojos que leer. ¿Cómo se sentía? Destrozada. Esa era la palabra, destrozada por no tener el apoyo de Rachel, por no sentirse acompañada en un momento así, por no saber cómo lidiar con la situación que las rodeaba. Quería ayudarla pero no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera, según la morena nadie debía tenerle lastima. Negó con su cabeza mientras su mano se cargaba en el picaporte…

- Sabes… - hablo volviendo a girar pero sin acercarse a la cama – creo que hoy un nuevo capítulo en mi vida se cerrara por fin, el más doloroso de todos, pero no por lo que tuve que pasar sino porque me saco lo que más amo en esta vida junto con Beth – la morena solo se limito a escucharla sin emitir palabra, como siempre lo hacía – Lo siento… en verdad siento todo lo que te paso y si te soy sincera creo que jamás me lo perdonare… el exponerte de esa manera – paso su mano derecha por una de sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas – Ya no se que mas hacer contigo Rach… y me duele, duele que no quieras hablar, que apenas comas porque Beth prácticamente te obliga hacerlo, no salís de estas cuatro paredes mucho menos de esa cama… no presentas avances frente a tu psicóloga, pero no porque no puedas, sino porque no quieres… ¿Te imaginas lo que nos duele eso? – llevo sus manos al pecho – Y hablo en plural porque somos una familia la que estamos detrás de ti… no estás sola, Santana se ha encargado de buscarte los mejores profesionales, Brittany junto con Beth pasan la tarde aquí contigo intentando hacerte pasar un momento agradable, todos los días recibo una llamada por parte de Holly preguntándome por ti y el porqué de no quererle atender aun el móvil o responder algún mensaje… ¿Crees que se merece eso? ¿Crees que todas se merecen eso de ti?... Y no es un reproche, lo siento si mis palabras te duelen, pero más me duele a mí que te pongas en esta actitud, cuando tu has sido el pilar de fuerza que unió siempre está loca familia que hemos formado entre todas – se coloco su campera de lana algo frustrada por la situación seguido por tomar su bolso - ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? – su voz se quebró por ver que la morena aun seguía con su cabeza agachada mirando las sabanas que tapaban sus piernas mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, frente al silencio obvio prosiguió – Que ni siquiera me miras cuando te hablo… estoy prácticamente pidiéndote a gritos que me des atención y tú sigues en tu mundo, siendo egoísta rompiendo tu promesa nuevamente – la morena levanto rápidamente su cabeza – como lo oyes, la has roto nuevamente al dejarme sola en uno de los momentos más importantes para ambas… prefieres quedarte encerrada aquí, metida en esa cama como si ahí todos tus problemas se solucionaran… pues déjame decirte, esta vez no te buscare, no te seguiré mucho menos estaré detrás de ti Rachel Barbra Berry – suspiro molesta intentando buscar más paciencia – Escúchame… si quieres hundirte en esta depresión que tienes por lo que sucedió con tu voz adelante… pero si en verdad quieres tenernos a tu lado dejando tu egoísmo de lado, nosotras esteremos como siempre ha sido… y gracias por tu suerte, pero no la quiero… te quiero a ti sentada a mi lado cuando dicten la sentencia de Alex – sin más giro tomando su rumbo y abandono la habitación dejando a la morena nuevamente sola.

* * *

**Me tome unas mini vacaciones por eso tarde en subir el cap. pero aca esta... :)**

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	47. Chapter 47

**Aclaracion: Escribi directamente la sentencia, la verdad es que no me queria meter en el lio de los juicios, intenten imaginar que la sentencia se dio rapidamente (un mes) siendo precisa, porque en verdad este tipo de cosas demora un año o mas.**

* * *

**"Hope"**

- ABUELOOOOOS! – grito una animada niña al abrir la puerta

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – Uno de los hombres la tomo en brazos – Estas gigante – le sonrió

- Pero si me has visto ayer – lo abrazo

- En veinticuatro horas tú no te imaginas lo que puedes llegar a crecer –

- Gracias por tenerme en cuenta en ese abrazo – interrumpió el momento uno de los hombres que aun seguía parado en la entrada

- Para ti también hay abuelito –

- ¿La has oído? – Dijo en tono de burla – Te ha llamado abuelito, Hiram –

- Pero ni se me notan los años… soy un abuelo muy joven – Lo apunto

- Ya dejen de pelear… - le dio un beso a ambos – No sabía que venían –

- ¿Tu estas sola cielo? – Hablo Leroy dejando los abrigos sobre el sofá

- No… estoy con tía Britt y mami Rach... pero ella aun sigue en su habitación – levanto sus hombros

- ¿Aun? – Pregunto Hiram recibiendo afirmación por parte de Beth – Iré a verla… - le aviso a su marido

- Bien, en unos minutos me uno a ustedes – le sonrió tomando a la niña para ir hacia la cocina

* * *

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto desde la puerta asomando solo su cabeza. Pudo ver como su hija parecía estar entretenida en su notebook. Rápidamente subió su cabeza y asintió para darle el pase libre a su padre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? – pregunto sentándose en la cama junto a ella. La morena solo sonrió - ¿Aun sigues rebelde sin querer hablar? – Vio como su hija lo ignoro para seguir con su actividad – Rachel debes dejar de hacer eso… es de mala educación no responderme mucho menos mirarme a la cara cuando te estoy hablando… estas pasando un mal momento lo sé, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a comportarte de esta manera?¿No has tenido demasiado en un mes? – la morena levanto una de sus cejas

- ¿Cómo estas mi vida? – entro Leroy en la habitación dándole un gran abrazo junto a un beso en su cabeza

- El ratón aun no quiere devolverle la lengua – acoto Hiram sabiendo que la morena no iba a responder

- No la molestes Hiram –

- ¿Qué no la moleste? – Pregunto incrédulo por la actitud de su pareja sin intervenir en las actitudes que estaba teniendo su hija – No es más que una egoísta… -

- No hables así de ella! Es tu hija – reprocho

- Por eso mismo le hablo así, jamás recurrimos a un llamado de atención contigo, pero si es necesario yo mismo te pegare en el culo por ser tan egoísta en estos momentos – la morena solo bajo su mirada, nunca lo había visto tan enojado… no con ella

- Suficiente señor… - Leroy quiso cortar con el monologo

- Suficiente nada… eres una cobarde – señalo a su hija – lo que oyes, cobarde – remarco la palabra – Quinn está atravesando por este momento y tu solo estas aquí acostada en tu cama tapada hasta la cabeza sin ser considerada con ella… con quien dices que amas y no se cuanta cosa más… ¿A ti te parce justo para ella? – se paró de la cama – Santana con Lexy esta acompañándola! Hasta tu propia madre…¿Dónde se ha visto eso? – Elevo sus manos al aire – Tu eres su pareja… es tu deber acompañarla en todo este drama, pero no… te quedas aquí como toda una cobarde solo porque tu voz perdió el don para oírse bien en los oídos de los demás ¿Acaso tu sabes lo que tuvo que vivir ella durante todos estos años? –

- Estas siendo muy duro Hiram… no es momento, si ella decidió quedarse aquí debe tener sus razones bien fundamentadas –

- Duro una mierda…si yo mismo tengo que llevarla a patadas lo hare – lo interrumpieron

- No es necesario… yo iré sola – hablo… por fin volvían a escuchar su voz, algo rasposa, dolida, dañada pero era su voz al fin

* * *

- ¿Nerviosa? – Negó con su cabeza – Mientes –

- ¿Para qué preguntas entonces? – dijo esperando a que comenzara la sentencia

- Para ponerte más nerviosa – la rubia la fulmino con la mirada

- Idiota –

- Solo un poco – le sonrió – Tranquila, debes confiar en que se hará justicia –

- Eso es lo que sucede… no confió en la justicia –

- Si todo sale mal, yo misma hare justicia no tengas dudas –

- ¿Estás loca? – frunció su ceño al oírla decir esas cosas

- Solo un poco – levanto sus hombros

- Ya deja de decir eso Lex… en verdad me estas sacando de mis casillas – comenzó a jugar con sus manos

- Tranquila rubia… todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras – puso una mano sobre su hombro

- ¿Dónde está Santana? – pregunto nerviosa mirando hacia sus ambos lados buscando a su amiga

- ¿Qué tienes con ella? – Levanto su ceja – Déjala en paz… está hablando por celular –

- No seas celosa… es solo que estando ella cerca me siento tranquila, porque sé que parte de Rachel está conmigo – comento bajando su mirada

- ¿Has intentado hablar con ella para que venga? – la rubia asintió

- Estuve toda la semana, pero hasta se niega hablar – hizo una mueca intentando aparentar una sonrisa ¿pero a quien quería engañar? Necesitaba de ella, de su morena… de nadie más.

- Tienes que darle su tiempo – intento sonar comprensiva

- ¿Mas aun? – La morocha levanto sus hombros, en verdad no tenía muchas excusas para defenderla, la estaba cagando a lo grande y no podía contra eso – creo que… - se quedo en silencio

- Crees que… - insistió para que siga con la oración - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro de su amiga

- Creo que me volveré a Lima – Soltó sin mas

- ¿De qué hablas? No puedes hacer eso –

- Ya lo he pensado, no puedo seguir aquí si la justicia falla a favor de el… y la verdad es que las cosas con Rachel me están costando mucho, tengo una hija y quiero cuidar de ella… Lima es un lugar tranquilo lejos de tanta locura que tienen estas grandes ciudades –

- No dejare que hagas eso.. De ninguna manera – la rubia intento hablar – NO! – la apunto con su dedo

- Ya está decidido Lex – hizo una mueca con su boca y levanto sus hombros

- ¿Qué está decidido? – apareció Santana, siempre llegando en los momentos justos o inoportunos

- Nada – zanjeo el tema - ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunto interesándose por la llamada que tuvo su amiga

- No… solo hable con Britt para saber cómo seguían las cosas en casa – miro a Lexy buscando respuestas, acción que incomodo a la morocha y decidió correr la mirada nerviosa

- Hija ven un momento… la abogada quiere hablar contigo – Judy llamo a su hija apartándola de allí

- Berry viene – soltó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Lexy

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto asombrada

- Lo que oyes… ahora dime de que hablaban – levanto su ceja

- Quinn se volverá a Lima – la latina frunció su ceño

- No jodas –

- No jodo… acaba de decírmelo. Es por todo el tema de Alex, Rachel, Beth… ya sabes –

- No se irá… no dejare que lo haga –

- Lo mismo le dije pero al parecer está muy decidida –

- Si es necesario la ataremos a la cama del enano – murmuro al ver que Quinn se acercaba a ellas.

* * *

- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto su padre al verla subir en el auto. La morena solo asintió

- ¿Has visto como se ha puesto Beth al verte aparecer en la cocina? – Pregunto su padre Hiram, volvió a recibir el mismo gesto por parte de su hija – Ya ves lo que logras con su un poquito de esfuerzo por tu parte… Beth te necesita, Quinn también… todos necesitamos de ti hija, discúlpame por ser tan duro contigo – tomo su mano mientras manejaba – pero a veces es necesario hablarte así, y ambos sabemos que el débil de tu padre nunca te gritara – la morena sonrió

- Hey! Aun sigo aquí – reprocho

- Lo sabemos… - dijeron ambos, como lo hacían años atrás. Hiram sonrió orgulloso nuevamente de su hija, sabía que algo así no podía dejarla en el piso, no cuando ellos mismos le enseñaron que un tropezón no es caída.

- ¿Crees que ya haya comenzado? – pregunto nerviosa, era extraño aun escuchar su voz luego de un largo mes de espera. Sonaba rara y hasta incomoda

- No lo sé cariño – respondió Hiram

- Hable con Santana y me ha dicho que no… estaban teniendo un pequeño retraso – le sonrió a su hija

- ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien? –

- Hay que confiar que será así… de todos modos Quinn ahora si te tiene a ti, y debes demostrarle que estas para apoyarla y cuidarse mutuamente… como lo hicieron años atrás ¿de acuerdo? – la morena asintió

- Necesito que pasemos por un lugar antes –

- Pero no llegaremos a tiempo –

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto Leroy ignorando las palabras de su esposo

- Quiero comprar algo… será rápido lo prometo – miro a Hiram

- De acuerdo… dime donde queda –

- Sigue derecho, yo te diré donde doblar… estamos cerca – el hombre asintió

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos el lugar hija? – pregunto curioso Leroy, como siempre.

- Igualmente van a saberlo, ustedes me están llevando ¿cierto? – Miro a su padre – no seas tan ansioso… dobla en la siguiente a la derecha – explico

- Primero muda, ahora misteriosa – su hija le reprocho su comentario con la mirada

- Okey, mal chiste – se disculpo su padre

- Frena aquí… - dijo desabrochándose el cinturón – Es ahí – señalo con su dedo provocando el asombro en sus padres

- ¿Qué vendrás a comprar aquí? – pregunto Hiram con su ceño fruncido sin creérselo

- ¿No es obvio? – tomo su bolso

- ¿Estás segura hija? – la morena asintió

- Muy – les sonrió - ¿Bajaran o no? –

- Esto no nos lo perdemos ni locos… vamos Hiram apúrate – exclamo entusiasta

* * *

- Todos de pie, preside esta audiencia la honorable juez Annette Bening – anuncio un policía, levantando la voz para callar a los allí presentes.

La audiencia, acomodada en unas amplias bancas de madera, en medio de una sala elegante y bien iluminada, se paró sin vacilación. Al frente, por la puerta lateral derecha, ingreso la juez, vestida de toga negra, subió algunos escalones hasta llegar al estrado y se sentó. Detrás suyo, la bandera de Norteamérica; sobre el estrado, un martillo de madera, destinado a reforzar su autoridad cuando dicte sentencia.

Pronto la juez Bening comenzó a leer la sentencia condenatoria. Escuchando atentos estaban el fiscal a la derecha, frente a ella el acusado Alex Pettyfer junto a su abogado James Gandolfini, podía notarse como el muchacho tenía su rostro algo demacrado seguramente por las noches sin dormir y sabiendo que las posibilidades de obtener su libertad eran escasas, y a la izquierda, Quinn junto a su abogada Julianne Moore.

Había pasado más de un mes luego del accidente que ocurrió en la casa de la rubia, Alex fue denunciado ante la policía por dos vecinos que tras escuchar el disparo, los cuales no dudaron en hacer el llamado pidiendo por un móvil en dicha dirección. Los agentes lo capturaron y en menos de 12 horas le entregaron a la Fiscalía un reporte ejecutivo sobre los hechos y las pruebas.

Entre de los testigos se encontraba Santana López quien alego haber visto los moretones que Quinn presentaba en su cuerpo, explayándose sobre el mal trato que Alex había ejercido sobre su pareja de manera física y verbal. Otro testigo fue Lexy Hulme que junto a Judy Fabray reforzaron la declaración de Santana, añadiendo algunos episodios en los que incluso ellas habían participado. Aunque la información dada por familiares y allegados a las víctimas. Los testigos claves fueron Quinn Fabray quien fue la victima principal de Alex, la joven detallo a los detectives su tormentosa vida durante el tiempo que convivió con el acusado. Beth Fabray fue una clave en la investigación, aunque al ser menor de edad, los interrogatorios de la niña fueron en privado con psicólogos especializados, quienes pudieron determinar que la niña había sufrido mal trato verbal lo cual trajo como consecuencia inseguridad emocional, fobias y resistencia a la figura paterna.

Rachel Berry, fue quien cambio la dirección de la sentencia, ya que no sufrió violencia y abuso de género, si no que se caratulo su declaración dentro de "tentativa de homicidio" al testificar que el acusado le había disparado en un intento de asesinato, teniendo como pruebas a los testigos allí presentes y a la marca que la bala habia dejado en su cuello.

La juez Bening comenzó la lectura de la sentencia

El tribunal superior de justicia de New York

SENTENCIA Nº 384

En la ciudad de New York, a diecinueve de septiembre de dos mil doce.

D. Annette Bening, MAGISTRADO-JUEZ de este juzgado de new york, ha dictado, lo siguiente.

SENTENCIA N°384

Vistos en juicio oral y público los autos seguidos en este Juzgado por el Procedimiento Abreviado con el número 176/07, seguidos por un delito CONTINUADO DE MALTRATO FISICO, VERBAL y TENTATIVA DE HOMICIDIO, contra , Alex Pettyfer, nacido en Stevenage, (Reino Unido) y cuyas demás circunstancias personales ya constan en las persistentes bases de información, representado y defendido por el D. James Gandolfini y acusado por la D. Julianne Moore – levanto su vista del papel para ver a los abogados nombrados con sus respetivos clientes, Alex se encontraba con su cabeza agachada tensando su mandíbula mientras Quinn lo observaba de reojo sin querer hacer contacto visual con el -

Luego de la investigación, constatación de los hechos, a los cuales el acusado, esta juez , falla a favor de la víctima, sentenciando al acusado del delito continuado de abusos físicos y verbales contra la señora Quinn fabray, acusado de tentativa de homicidio y por poseer un arma sin autorización. – la rubia cerro sus ojos soltando un profundo respiro, rogando que el tiempo que pasara Alex dentro de la cárcel fueran los justos -

Notifíquese a las partes la presente resolución indicándoles que la misma es firme y que contra ella no cabe el recurso de APELACIÓN. – Lexy tomaba la mano de Santana, y Judy dos bancas más atrás era abrazada por su pareja Shelby. -

Por esto informo que el acusado es sentenciado a tres años de prisión por violencia de género

Seis años por tentativa de homicida contra la señorita Rache Berry

Y por ultimo y no menos importante, seis meses por portar armamento ilegal.

Lo cual significa que le acusado deberá cumplir con una condena de 9 años y 6 meses.

Así por ésta mi Sentencia, de la que se unirá certificación a la causa, lo pronuncio, mando y firmo.

EL MAGISTRADO-JUEZ

Gritos de euforia por el fallo a favor de Quinn se escucharon por todo el salón.

Quinn Fabray.

Años luchando en silencio contra la violencia de género y domestica. Muchos podrán decir que era una cobarde al dejarse tratar asi y no buscar ayuda, pero la verdad es que mostro valentía por las veces que aguanto los golpes en silencio para que su hija no viera ese tipo de cosas, evitando que su pareja se molestara con ella haciendo todo lo que el pedía. Sabía que si lo dejaba iría tras ellas, específicamente tras su hija, Beth. En su cabeza no entraba la idea de que lastimara a su niña, no lo permitiría, y si estar bajo el mismo techo que él le provocaría dolor por los golpes, pero a la vez seguridad de que su hija estaría bien, no lo dudaría en tomar la misma decisión.

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar el fallo a favor de ella y sintió como una felicidad interna invadía todo su cuerpo, al fin la seguridad estaba de su lado junto a sus más allegados. Si en esos momentos le preguntaran si pensaba encontrarse allí recibiendo tremenda noticia simplemente respondería, no.  
Jamás pensó que podría salir de ese pozo oscuro donde se había metido tras pensar que el amor volvia a golpear su puerta terminándola por golpear a ella misma. Agradecía profundamente el hecho de que Rachel Berry haya reaparecido en su vida inyectándole fuerzas para salir adelante por ella misma haciéndose valer como años atrás le había enseñado, pero lamentaba que en ese momento el abrazo que tanto necesitaba lo tuviera tan lejos, que esos brazos que le proporcionaban refugio se negaran arroparla.

Rachel.

Pensó e inconscientemente las palabras salieron por su boca como un leve murmullo.  
_- Desearía que estés aquí… conmigo –_ Abrió sus ojos nuevamente sintiendo como algunas lagrimas se atrevían a salir, viendo como esposaban a Alex y su abogada se acercaba a ella con intensiones de abrazarla para festejar ese pequeño acontecimiento que habían vivido minutos antes. Definitivamente ese vinculo que había creado con su abogada se mantendría con el correr del tiempo, fue un gran soporte para Quinn cuando no sabía si seguir adelante con el juicio por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle después.

Se soltó del abrazo y sintió nuevamente unos brazos cálidos que apretaban su cuerpo, no podía definir bien de quien eran debido a que podía ver brazos con diferentes tonos de piel. Una sonrisa se poso en su boca al ver que Santana junto con Lexy y su madre lloraban contentas haciéndole notar que valió la pena tanta espera.

- Esto sí hay que festejarlo! – Dijo la latina – Yo los invito a comer – grito contenta

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa – comento Quinn limpiando sus lagrimas

- Claro que no… de aquí nos iremos a comer algo –

- San… se que este momento es único, pero Beth quedo en casa junto con Britt y Rachel… -

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso… - hablo Lexy cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa picara

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Quinn frunciendo su ceño

- De que muevas tu trasero ahora mismo de aquí que muero de hambre – la latina la abrazo por los hombros para comenzar a salir del lugar - ¿Le han visto la cara al estúpido ese? – negaba con su cabeza

- Estoy segura que será el Ken de algunos allí dentro – bromeo Lexy

- Amen hermana – Santana golpeaba la palma de su mano con la morocha

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – miro a la latina quien solo respondió levantando sus hombros pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Quinn sabía que algo estaba pasando.

- Felicitaciones hija… sabíamos que todo esto pasaría y terminaría bien – Leroy la abrazo fuertemente

- Estamos orgullosos de ti – comento Hiram tocándole el turno a el de abrazarla. La palabra "orgullosos" golpeo la cabeza de la rubia, si bien ella decía que no necesitaba de una figura paterna, en momentos así en verdad le hacía falta pero agradecía enormemente tener a los padres de su novia, que a pesar de los años sin verlos, el trato seguía igual y junto a ellos la figura paterna que Quinn había creado.

- Gracias – se soltó limpiando sus lagrimas – Jamás pensé que estarían aquí –

- ¿Y dejarte sola? – Leroy negó con su cabeza – Eso jamás, la familia Berry está presente en este día tan importante para ti – _No todos… -_ pensó Quinn

- Claro… - sonrió de medio lado

- ¿Qué esperan para irnos? – Apuro Santana – Las viejitas ya están comenzando con su show de besos y no quiero volver a pasar por esa situación traumática – cerro sus ojos negando – Espero que ustedes se comporten mejor que ellas – apunto a la pareja Berry

- San creo que no iré… -

- Tu si iras… no me cagaras los planes – la tomo del brazo

- ¿Qué planes? –

- Menos charla y más acción… camina – salieron del juzgado dirigiéndose al estacionamiento donde los autos de los Berry, el de Shelby y de Santana esperaban por ellos.

- Muy bien Lexy tú te irás conmigo, Quinn tu vete con tus suegros – los señalo

- Pero pensaba irme con mi madre –

- No, te conozco… les dirás que te pasen a dejar y todo eso… vete con ellos, estoy segura que no te arrepentirás – se subió al auto junto con Lexy

- Apúrate Quinn… no hagas esperar a las personas, es de mala educación – le sonrió la morocha. La rubia giro sus ojos y camino hasta donde la esperaban Leroy junto a Hiram fuera del auto.

- ¿Preparada? – pregunto Leroy, Quinn solo frunció su ceño y asintió confundida. Todos se estaban comportando algo raro con ella.

- Bien sube… - le abrió la puerta trasera derecha del auto – hemos contratado un chofer, el te llevara –

- Pero… - no logro terminar la frase ya que el hombre le cerró la puerta en la cara sin dejar que protestara por subirse al auto con un completo desconocido al volante. Nerviosa intentando ver de quien se trataba tiraba fugases miradas hacia el asiento del piloto intentando saciar su curiosidad pero no se dejaba ver debido a la gorra formal que tenia puesta junto a un traje negro.

- ¿Hacia dónde se dirige señorita? – pregunto la persona que se encargaba de llevarla hasta su destino. Sin prestarle mucha atención la rubia le dio la dirección del lugar, dejándole en claro que solo se limitara a seguir a los autos que iban delante de ellos.

Saco el móvil de su cartera con fines de comunicarse con su hija asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. La pantalla con una foto de ella junto a Rachel y Beth le daban la bienvenida tras prenderlo. Espero unos segundos a que las aplicaciones en el móvil se iniciaran y marco el numero de su casa.

Un tono… dos, tres, cuatro… nada. No quería apresurarse en pensar que algo había pasado, pero su hija tenía una costumbre de ir corriendo hasta el teléfono para atender primera, como todo niño. Respiro profundo soltando todo el nerviosismo que acumulaba recibiendo una mirada que se reflejaba en el retrovisor del auto, sin más volvió a marcar rogando que atendieran. Los tonos volvieron a sonar derivándola a la contestadora.

- Mierda – murmuro

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- No… nada – frunció su ceño tras oír la pregunta, pero no se detendría en eso. Con unos rápidos toques en su pantalla táctil se dirigió hasta su lista de contactos y presiono en la primer persona que aparecía en su lista "Amor". Un tono, dos… hasta tres.

- Hey! Le he dicho que siga a esos autos… ¿Dónde me lleva? – Pregunto molesta apartando el móvil de su oreja - ¿No piensa responderme? –

- La estoy llevando donde me dijo – respondió rogando que abandonara el móvil y se sacase la idea de hacer llamadas en ese momento.

- Si le digo que siga a esos autos debe hacerlo… - bufo molesta – haga lo que quiera – dijo molesta al ver que no le hacía caso manteniéndose en la ruta que al parecer ya había trazado.

Volvió su atención al móvil para repetir la acción anterior.

- Vamos… atiende, atiende… por favor – pidió antes de que el tono de llamada se hiciera presente. Cerró sus ojos dejando caer todo su cuerpo contra el asiento esperando que la llamada sea contestada. Frunció su ceño al escuchar algo en los asientos de adelante. Abrió sus ojos para volver a su antigua posición y enarco su ceja derecha. Corto la llamada para volver hacerla.

Esta vez no se llevo el móvil a su oreja, simplemente presiono la tecla verde que indicaba el inicio de una llamada y lo dejo sobre sus piernas sin quitar la vista de quien conducía el auto.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – pregunto la rubia

- Emmm… no lo sé – respondió algo nervioso aclarando su garganta y tomando el móvil en sus manos activando el sonido sin querer – hemos llegado – Quinn miro por la ventanilla y pudo ver como el edificio "Empire States" descansaba a su derecha

- Aquí no es el restaurante ¿A que está jugando? – pregunto enojada. Sin más volvió a marcar el número y se llevo el móvil a su oreja.

"Caaaaaaaan… anybody find me somebody to love?"

Abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo ¿Sus oídos escuchaban bien? Eso tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Rachel? –

**Feliz cumple para miiii :D , perdon por demorar en actualizar, ese fue uno de los motivos y ****NECESITO UNA MUSAAAAAAAAAAAA! SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION :( y la verdad que recibir pocos reviews no ayudaron. Falta casi nada para el final.**

**Gracias HeyArcia :)**

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	48. Chapter 48

"**Bajo la luna y la estrella"**

- Aquí no es el restaurante ¿A que está jugando? – pregunto enojada. Sin más volvió a marcar el número y se llevo el móvil a su oreja.

"Caaaaaaaan… anybody find me somebody to love?"

Abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo ¿Sus oídos escuchaban bien? Eso tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Rachel? –

Se inclino hacia delante entre medio de los asientos para poder ver el rostro que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando durante ese día. - ¿Eres tú? –

- Si… - apenas pudo escucharse su voz. Aparto el gorro dejando caer su pelo que permanecía sostenido por el mismo y giro lentamente temiendo por la reacción que podría haber causado aquello en su chica, quizás ¿enojo? No lo sabía. – Hola – sonrió de medio lado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se deshizo de su bolso para poder cruzar hasta el asiento delantero

- Ten cuidado – comento al ver como la rubia se había pegado en la cabeza con el espejo retrovisor

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dios mío… hablas! – hablo entusiasta sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban ¿En verdad estaba ahí Rachel Berry?

La morena sonrió - ¿Y perderme el día mas importante de mi chica? – aclaro su garganta luego de hablar, aun se sentía extraño y tenía que acostumbrar su garganta de nuevo al querer hablar.

- Tranquila, no te esfuerces –

- ¿Ahora me pides que me calle? – sonrió

- Claro que no, no te imaginas lo que he esperado volver a escucharte – tomo su mano

- ¿Aunque ya no suene tan angelical y parezca que tengo una bola de pelos en mi garganta? – hizo puchero con sus labios

- Me encantan escucharte así – apretó mas su mano logrando que la morena se sonrojara – Te queda muy bien ese traje –

- Puedo ser tu chofer cuando quieras – le guiño el ojo

- Es un hecho – le dio un corto beso - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?... Santana nos va a matar por hacerla esperar… ya sabes cómo se – la morena la interrumpió dejando la palabras atoradas entre sus labios y los de ella. Amaba sentirla así, extrañaba sus besos, no es que todos los días se negaba a dárselos, pero besos como ese, donde puedes sentir lo mucho que te ama la otra persona, sin dudas le hacían falta.

La morena se aparto lentamente abriendo sus ojos y viendo como la rubia aun no quería volver a la realidad manteniendo los suyos cerrados – Ven… acompáñame a un lugar – acaricio su mejilla y volvió a depositar otro corto beso.

Rachel bajo del auto rápidamente corriendo hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta mientras Quinn tomaba su bolso.

- No has perdido la costumbre – sonrió Quinn

- Eres mi princesa, mereces ser cuidada como tal –

- Si se entera Beth te mata –

- Entonces serás mi reina… - vio como bajo su chica – espera, no es necesario que lleves tu bolso… mejor déjalo – la rubia frunció su ceño y accedió por aceptar, quizás no se quedarían mucho tiempo allí… donde sea que vayan.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? – pregunto luego de entrar al lugar y adentrarse en el elevador

- ¿Pasear? – pregunto dudosa

- Podríamos haber paseado en algún parque… como central park, tu lo adoras –

- Mucha gente – la rubia comenzó a reír

- Rach… ¿En serio? – La morena levanto sus hombros - ¿Y qué me dices de Empire States?... siempre está lleno de turistas – la morena levanto sus dos cejas y nuevamente sus hombros – si buscas tranquilidad este no es el lugar –

- ¿Quién dijo que busco eso? – la miro sonriente

- ¿Qué buscas? – dirigió su mirada hacia su chica sin apartarla, sin pestañar, sabía que el poder de sus ojos color avellana la harían cantar como un pajarito todo lo que se traía entre manos. Pero no podía encontrar su mirada, Rachel miraba cualquier punto en aquel elevador que no fueran los ojos de su chica… sabía lo que buscaba.

- No lo sé – respondió nerviosa

- Si lo sabes… amor – hizo una mueca con sus labios

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la morena mirando detalladamente la botonera del elevador. Lo encontraba ¿interesante? Lo que sea… no tenía que hacer contacto visual con ella.

- Mírame – pidió para que su chica girase y la viera con un infantil puchero – mi amor… -

- No lo hare… sé lo que buscas – la apunto con su mano izquierda aun sin mirar - ¿sabías que este edificio tiene 102 pisos? – la morena asintió con su cabeza por su comentario. Buscaba despejar la mente de su chica a como dé lugar – Impresionante… llega a una altura de – giro su cabeza inconscientemente y se maldijo por tal estupidez, demasiado tarde. Quinn seguía con esa adorable mueca en sus labios – Dios santo… - murmuro desesperada. Corrió hasta el cuerpo de su chica y mordió sus labios como si de ellos dependiera su vida y fueran lo único en el mundo para calmar su hambre.

- Rach… auuu – se quejo cuando finalizo el beso con una mordida y estiraba su labio inferior - ¿Segura eres vegetariana? – la morena asintió

- Y tu eres una hermosa lechuguita – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, como una niña burlándose.

- Eres más infantil que Beth – negaba con su cabeza mientras pasaba su lengua por la parte afectada

- No hagas eso – se modio el labio

- ¿Qué? – Levanto su ceja - ¿Esto? – repitió la acción

- Vas a matarme! – intento lanzase nuevamente hacia su cuerpo pero las puertas lo impidieron mostrando a metros de ellas la gran azotea del lugar – Te has salvado… - la apunto – por ahora –

- No me opongo – la morena sonrió por lo bajo a la vez que dirigía los pasos de su chica hasta el sitio tirando de su mano.

- ¿En qué momento anocheció? – pregunto Quinn tras ver solo las luces prendidas en la enorme azotea del lugar. La morena solo levanto sus hombros sin poder encontrar una explicación coherente.

- Es el poder de la escritora que decide cuando hacer este tipo de cosas – comento llegando cerca de un pequeño mirador ubicado en una de las esquinas – Y pienso aprovecharme de eso para mostrarte algo – le sonrió sacando monedas de su bolsillo

- ¿Podemos estar aquí? No hay nadie Rach… -

- Hable con el guardia… tranquila – estiro su mano – ven… colócate aquí – señalo el lugar frente al mirador - ¿Alguna vez te he contado la historia de la estrella que descansa a un lado de la luna? -

Negó con su cabeza – Cuéntamela –

- En una muy pero muuuuy lejana galaxia se encontraba una pequeña estrella esperando que llegara la noche para poder ver a su amiga la luna – Quinn sonrió por las ocurrencias de su chica – concéntrate… - recrimino y la rubia solo asintió poniendo su rostro serio – Como en todas las historias, siempre hay alguien malo que no permite que el amor se dé libremente… y fue el caso de esta estrellita que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amiga la luna, pero en secreto –

Camino hasta ponerse detrás de Quinn colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando el pecho en su espalda y el mentón en su hombro izquierdo

- ¿Quién descubrió su secreto? – pregunto la rubia disfrutando del abrazo que le regalaba Rachel

- Su padre… - suspiro – Intento por todos los medios hacerle entender que en verdad la quería, pero él le aclaro que ese tipo de amor era imposible, que estuvieran en un mismo cielo no significaba que pertenecieran a un mismo mundo… ella era una estrella y debía de estar con otra igual – beso su mejilla

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto metida completamente en la historia que relataba su novia

- Escapo – el silencio reino por uno segundos – Ella no iba a permitir que su padre le buscara otra estrella… ella quería a su amiga, la luna y lucharía por ello. Cuando llego la noche espero como lo hacía siempre a su amiga la estrella fugaz, pero esta vez sería diferente… se iría para no volver. Al contarle sus planes a su amiga que la llevaría discutieron por el solo hecho que si se alejaba de la galaxia perdería todo su brillo, al igual como lo advirtió su padre –

- Dime que fue en busca de la luna –

- ¿Y tú qué piensas? –

- Que si… es su amor ¿no? –

- Claro que si… sin dudarlo se subió en la espalda de su amiga la estrella fugaz y se soltó cuando comenzó a ver a la luna. Sabia a lo que se estaba enfrentando, pero ella estaba convencida de que el amor podía con todo… no sabía si la luna la correspondería, pero de igual manera decidió tomar el riesgo -

- ¿Perdió su brillo? ¿Qué hizo la luna? ¿Su padre la aparto de su lado? – pregunto aferrándose aun mas a los brazos de la morena

- ¿Por qué no lo ves con tus propios ojos? – pregunto separándose del cálido abrazo

- ¿De qué hablas? – la morena coloco una moneda en el mirador y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a mirar

- Eres increíble… en verdad hay una estrella descansando a un lado de esta hermosa luna –

- Ya ves como el padre no logro sacarla de su lado… -

- Pero aun brilla ¿Por qué? – aparto su vista y miro los ojos chocolates que la derretían en cada pestañear de la morena

- Luego de confesarle su amor el brillo que había en su cuerpo se apago, y su supo que su padre la estaba viendo, sabía que eso sucedería pero la única que podía sacarla de allí era la propia luna si decidía rechazarla -

- Y no lo hizo… - negó con su cabeza

- Ya ves que no. La luna correspondió a ese amor, confesando que había sido amor a primera vista pero que guardo ese secreto por temor a que algo pudiera sucederle a su amiga. – Quinn recordó como esa pequeña historia sin querer se parecía mucho a la de ellas mismas - Sin dudarlo esa misma noche se hicieron la promesa de nunca separarse pase lo que pase… jurándose amor eterno. El brillo que ves en ella es gracias al amor que la luna encendió en ella, dándole un brillo particular… diferente a las otras estrellas, un brillo único, un brillo de amor – le sonrió – Como el brillo que tengo yo cuando te tengo cerca mío… tu eres mi luna – Quinn sin dudarlo acorto la distancia que las separaba y la beso como si no existiera mañana. Tantas noches llorando en secreto, pidiendo que la morena volviera por ella, pidiendo volver a estar entre sus brazos, en los brazos del amor de su vida.

- Eres increíble… - susurro sobre los labios de la morocha

- Hoy es una noche muy especial… lo cual la estrella tiene un brillo particular – comento la morena separándose nuevamente de su novia – Hoy brilla para nosotras… mírala de nuevo por favor –estiro su mano. Quinn la tomo rápidamente dejándose llevar hasta el mirador nuevamente, pero la morena esta vez no se coloco detrás de ella. Coloco nuevamente una moneda y apunto hasta la estrella que descansaba a un lado de la luna.

- ¿Puedes ver su brillo? – pregunto Rachel. Quinn susurro un simple "si" – Bien… no apartes la mirada de allí… dime ¿que ves ahora? – pregunto nerviosa

- Nada… se ve todo oscuro – la morena alejo un poco su mano del visor

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto con su mano temblorosa

- Rach… - hablo insegura - ¿Qué es eso? – quería apartar su cabeza detrás del mirador pero no sabía porque no se atrevía

- Ya sabes que es… - Quinn junto valentía y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una morena al borde del colapso nervioso

- Pero Rach… - dio un paso hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que veía

- Escucha… - salto del pequeño escalón donde estaba acercándose cautelosamente hacia su chica – sé que es muy pronto para ti… créeme que lo sé, pero – unos labios no la dejaron continuar logrando que los nervios abandonaran su menudo cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto y pudo sentir como fuegos artificiales explotaban a su alrededor. Besaba tan angelical pero al mismo tiempo llevándote al borde de querer morir.

- Si si si si si si – susurro aun manteniendo el beso – si si si si… quiero, quiero - la morena sonrió sin cortar el beso provocando que la rubia besara sus dientes

- Te amo preciosa –

- Yo te amo mas mi estrellita – Quinn rodeo con sus manos el cuello de la morena atrayéndola aun más cerca de ella sin dejar que escapara de su beso.

- Tenía un discurso preparado para ti… pero eres muy apurada – se aparto del beso y dejo un pequeño beso en su nariz

- Dímelo ahora – le sonrió, amaba que besara su nariz por más tonto que sonara eso.

- No tiene gracia… era por si me costaba un poco mas convencerte, pero veo que me has ahorrado todo – recibió un golpe en su hombro – Hey! – se sobo su brazo

- Dímelo igual –

- Esta bien… cuando me lo pides así no puedo negarme – respondió tras ver una mueca de tristeza en la rubia. Quinn se acomodo en su lugar expectante por lo que pudiera decir Rachel, en la cual los nervios se volvían apoderar de ella. Se libero de un sonoro suspiro abrió sus ojos y apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

- Oh dios… te ves tan adorable – se llevo sus manos al pecho. La morena solo se maldecía por dejar que los nervios crecieran aun más en su interior. Tomo torpemente la mano de su chica y comenzó con sus líneas. Levanto su cabeza buscando la mirada color avellana.

- Escucha…se que todo esto aun es muy reciente, y que no la has pasado para nada bien. Créeme que aun me reprocho por haberme ido de Lima rompiendo mi promesa –

- Rach… - la morena la interrumpió

- No. Déjame terminar… Han sido años donde me he torturado repetidas noches por no tenerte a mi lado y ser tan cobarde por no buscarte. Cuando te vi en aquella cena sentí que la esperanza volvía a crecer en mi, que en verdad podía recuperar todo lo perdido y no pensaba parar hasta tenerte a mi lado, a ti y a nuestra hija – _"nuestra hija"_ sonó en la mente de Quinn y se escuchaba tan bien salir de los labios de Rachel – Se que tendremos días donde pelearemos, en donde quizás yo de un portazo en la entrada de nuestra casa marcando mi salida por el enojo y tu des otra en nuestra habitación mostrando tu frustración por no lograr llegar a un entendimiento, se que habrá días donde quizás me hagas dormir en el sillón o donde te enfades porque no ordeno bien la cama luego de usarla – la rubia giro sus ojos, luchaba con eso todos los días, no solo con ella sino con Beth también – Quizás, y solo quizás una de nosotras o las dos lleguemos al verdadero limite de esto y queramos separarnos definitivamente… pero así como tendremos esos momentos malos, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para merecerte… te daré días enteros de felicidad donde aquellos pequeños momentos malos quedaran en el olvido, prometo amarte cada noche al verte por última vez antes de cerrar mis ojos para encontrarte en mis sueños, y cada mañana cuando te vea despertar a mi lado… prometo que si lo que yo hago no alcanza para una felicidad completa la buscare por cielo, tierra y mar… luchare por ti, por Beth y nuestros futuros hijos. Me siento como la estrella que le pide a la luna que la ame, que la acepte a su lado para pasar noches enteras cuidando su sueño… necesito que sepas cuanto te amo, cuanto mi corazón necesita del tuyo… pero lo que más necesito es pedirte que seas mía. – Suspiro nerviosa - Quinn Fabray ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? –

- Si acepto – respondió con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. La morena sin demorarse un segundo más empujo el anillo que estuvo esperando por el dedo de su chica durante toda su declaración de amor.

- Ven aquí – Quinn tiro de su chica levantándola del piso – Te amo Rachel Berry – beso sus labios – Tu eres mi estrella –

- Te amo Quinn Fabray… y tu eres mi luna – volvió a besarla dejando en aquel beso todo lo malo atrás, un nuevo capítulo se abría en sus vidas, una nueva página donde escribir.

- Por siempre juntas – susurro Quinn con los ojos aun cerrados

- Siempre… - respondió la morena en un susurro cerrando la distancia que las separaba.

* * *

**Un capitulo a puro Faberry :) cortito pero lindo para mi gusto... me cuesta mostrar este lado cursi pero espero que les guste!**

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	49. Chapter 49

**"Olla de oro"**

Era imposible no rendirse frente a una pálida espalda descubierta, con una fina sabana que descansaba tapando a penas parte de la espalda baja hasta su cola no dejando ver más allá como si se lo estuviese haciendo apropósito.  
Como le pasa a todo ser humano, verla durmiendo en esa posición despertó más de un ratón en su mente, pero tan solo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior decidió que era mejor despertar a su reina con el desayuno en la cama y guardarse sus ganas para un futuro no tan lejano, o al menos eso esperaba.  
_- Diablos… no puedo verla así, sin más… y no hacer nada… me tengo que contener, fuerzas Berry! –_ La rubia se removió en su lugar largando un gemido inconsciente –_ Demonios… ¿Por qué me torturas así? –_ se mordió el labio. Verla allí, tumbada boca abajo con ambos brazos bajo la almohada, provocaba que varios músculos en la espalda de Quinn se marcaran más de lo normal. No sabía que podría estar soñando pero verla moverse trasmitiendo su sueño a la realidad le erizaba la piel _- ¿Se está meciendo en mi propia cama? Oh por dios! _– apretó fuertemente la bandeja mientras se mordía el labio, Quinn estaba teniendo sueños mojados frente a sus propios ojos. _– Al diablo todo… así no puedo! –_ deposito silenciosamente la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de noche empujando sin querer el despertador. Adiós despertador, pero poco le importo, giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de su chica y suspiro tranquilamente al ver que el ruido no la había despertado. Volvió a pensar que tal vez no debía de aprovecharse de la situación, debía de respetarla ante todo. Tenía ganas, obviamente… como todo ser humano las tiene, en especial ella que había tenido una temporada de sequia por así decirlo, pero ante todo estaba su Quinn por delante.  
Al parecer el sueño había acabado ya que la rubia dejo de moverse, sin volver a pensar en aquello se acomodo lentamente en la cama entrando debajo de las sabanas y se dispuso a esperar que despertara por si sola, podría hacerlo con pequeños y dulces besos, pero había veces que ni todos los besos alcanzaban para quitarle el mar humor mañanero. Descarto los besos y espero, pero los ojos de Quinn parecían no querer abrirse, por el contrario se apretaron aun mas cuando un nuevo gemido se hizo presente en la habitación. _– Nos quieren matar ¿Cierto Berry?... eso parece… deberías de darle una lección por jugar así con nosotras… pff, tu solo eres mi mente no sufres en cambio yo aquí abajo tengo un serio problema –_ dirigió su vista a la entrepierna –_ Lo sé, pero luego los ratones me los creo yo… da igual, me atare las manos si es necesario… una pena… ¿Qué cosa?... no la aproveches, es un diamante en bruto en esa posición… ya lo sé, no puedo… poder puedes, pero ¿quieres?... claro que si, ¿acaso no está claro?... entonces ¿Qué te detiene?- _Inhalo profundamente como si así consiguiera mas fuerzas y cerro sus ojos para lograr concentración, pero un nuevo gemido la sacaba de su centro _– Hice lo que pude… - _Deslizo hacia dentro de la cama un poco mas su cuerpo dejando su cabeza a la altura de la espalda perteneciente a Quinn, no podía aguantarlo más, tenerla ahí para ella y sin poder hacer nada.  
Permaneciendo en silencio y quieta debajo de las sabanas sintió el aroma del cuerpo de su chica, el jabón con olor a manzana inundaba sus fosas nasales, sin poder aguantarlo más llevo su nariz apoyándola en la parte baja de su espalda, sin invadir mucho la zona privada pero lo suficiente para besar el lunar que descansaba en la nalga derecha de su chica. Quinn se sobresalto levemente al sentir la nariz fría de la morena, pero su sueño era tan pesado que no logro salir de él.  
La morena suspiro aliviada, con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a subir por su espina dorsal repartiendo pequeños besos que con el pasar del tiempo se hacían más grandes y duraderos.  
No quería salir de allí, si era necesario la tendrían que sacar de a cinco. Besar, sentir y oler su cuerpo eran uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, agradecía tener sus cinco sentidos tan desarrollados para descubrir en cada recorrido algo nuevo de Quinn, como por ejemplo ese pequeño caminito de lunares que se formaba en el lado izquierdo de sus costillas. Los beso uno por uno sin olvidarse de ninguno, no quería formar pelea entre ellos y que alguno se pusiera celoso, todos recibieron el mismo trato y cariño por igual.  
Separo sus labios por unos segundos pasando ahora la yema de los dedos perteneciente a su mano izquierda, recorrió los pequeños montículos que se formaban entre costilla y costilla delicadamente, recordando cómo un mes atrás ese hermoso y delicado cuerpo había estado invadido por moretones. Cerro sus ojos queriendo alejar esos malos recuerdos, tomo fuerzas y volvió a besar su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello.  
Fue imposible no oler su pelo, era una mezcla a manzana nuevamente con su olor corporal a vainilla. Se mordió el labio al querer hacer tantas cosas pero a la vez respetando lo que Quinn le había pedido la noche anterior. Le daría su tiempo… volvió a bajar por la espalda esta vez marcando un recorrido con sus labios y lengua para despedirse por esa mañana de aquel cuerpo.  
Tras el último beso salió debajo de las sabanas e inconscientemente pego su cuerpo al de Quinn, quien inmediatamente saco cola chocando con la pelvis de la morena. Cerro sus ojos y maldijo estar en ese estado, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Se separo por completo antes de perder la poca fuerza que tenia tumbándose boca arriba en su lugar de la cama, lejos de la rubia. Comenzó a intentar imaginarse cosas desagradables, como por ejemplo la profesora Bestie en sus años en el instituto, no hizo falta mucho, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esas imágenes, había funcionado… por ahora.

- Hmmm… ¿Rach? – murmuro Quinn dándose media vuelva quedando nuevamente pegada al cuerpo de la morena entrelazando sus piernas. Cerro sus ojos, se la estaba poniendo difícil!. Quizás aun seguía soñando – Rach… ¿duermes? – pregunto con su voz ronca aun con los ojos cerrados, provocando que el calor de su boca chocara contra el cuello de Rachel.

- ¿mmm? – fue el único sonido que su garganta pudo emitir

- ¿Estas dormida? – pregunto seductoramente sacando provecho de su voz adormilada, sabía que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de la morena.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Rachel aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la cercanía de su chica y el calor que salía de su cuerpo

- ¿Quieres dormir o…? – dejo la pregunta en el aire

- ¿Tu no estabas dormida? – la rubia negó comenzando a besar el cuello de la morena, pasando su lengua delicadamente dejándole en claro lo juguetona que estaba su lengua en ese momento. La morena trago grueso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Quinn

- Nunca lo estuve cielo… - sonrió aun en su cuello – Veo que a alguien le gusta jugar bajo las sabanas – presiono su rodilla en la entrepierna de la morena

- Oh por dios! – gimió

- Estas tan mojada mi amor – bajo su mano por el trabajado abdomen de Rachel dejando un camino marcado con sus uñas hasta llegar a la zona donde anteriormente se encontraba su rodilla

- Sabes que si empiezas esto, debes de terminarlo… odio cuando me dejas…- Quinn la callo con un beso en el cual Rachel ahogo un nuevo gemido al sentir como estimulaban su parte baja.

- Terminare lo que tu empezaste – sonrió traviesa y comenzó a perderse bajo las sabanas

- ¿Qué… que… haces…Oh dios Quinn… - cerro sus ojos aguantando el grito de placer que tenia atorado en su garganta

- Venimos a desayunar con ustedes…. DIOS SANTO! MALDITA SEA ENANO! – entro en la habitación ¿Quién más? Si, Santana – Tapate baby… no veas, te hará mal – Quinn al escuchar el grito de su amiga e imaginar los saltitos de felicidad que estaría dando Britt, escondió aun mas su cabeza en la entrepierna de su chica provocando que Rachel se removiera incomoda en su lugar. El que la morena tuviera las piernas flexionadas el cuerpo y cabeza de Quinn lograban pasar desapercibidas entre el desorden que era aquella cama.

- ¿Podrías golpear la puerta antes de entrar López? – pregunto casi gritando al borde de la molestia.

- Agradece que fui yo y no Quinn… ¿Qué diría si te encontrara dándote amor cuando ella puede hacerlo por ti? – la morena frunció su ceño

- ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué hablas? - _¿Por qué habla como si Quinn no estuviera aquí?_

- Veníamos a desayunar con ustedes, pero ahora mismo te lavas las manos ¿oíste? No dejare que me prepares una tostada – hizo cara de asco - ¿Dónde está Quinn? ¿En el baño o salió? –

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto con su ceja levantada

- ¿Me estas tomando por estúpida o qué? –

- Claro que no… no sé porque preguntas donde esta Quinn… creo que está bastante claro ¿no? –

- ¿Crees que veo a través de las paredes o algo por el estilo? Tampoco leo mentes… deja de hacerte la misteriosa -

- No… Quinn esta –se aguanto un quejido, no era exactamente doloroso pero pudo sentir una leve mordida… si, Quinn la había mordido para que no la delatara. Podía sentir como el aire que escapaba de la nariz de su chica chocaba contra ella, seguramente se estaría riendo de ella. – Creo que fue a ver a Beth… - le hizo un gesto de silencio a Santana y dirigió sus ojos a su entrepierna dándole a entender que allí se encontraba

- Ah pues mejor! – Con una sola mirada sabía leer a su amiga, y no se la dejaría pasar así sin mas como tampoco lo haría Rachel por torturarla de esa manera – Tengo noticias para ti –

- ¿Noticias? – pregunto confundida… pensó que la latina la destaparía o se tiraría encima de ella, pero no.

- Lo que oyes – le señalo a Britt un lugar en la cama al lado de Rachel para que se sentara y siguiera el juego – Mientras tú te montabas todo el circo de la propuesta para Quinn me llamo Holly – los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par – Descarte su mensaje al pensar que tu rubia sabría recompensarte por lo que hiciste, pero al encontrarte así veo que no –

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Me ha dicho que si necesitas de favores sexuales que no dudes en buscarla – una Quinn inquieta se removió bajo las sabanas aguantándose las ganas de salir y saltar encima de Santana por no dejarle en claro que su novia no estaba más disponible para ella.

- Veo… - se volvió a remover al sentir como la rubia se desquitaba con su muslo

- Es cierto Rachie… pero yo le he dicho que primero debías de cumplir con tu promesa – hablo Brittany

- ¿Qué… promesa? – pregunto temerosa y nerviosa al ver como la rubia ojiazul comenzaba acercarse con dobles intensiones, mientras sentía como las uñas de Quinn se clavaban mas en sus piernas

- La promesa… - hablaba seductoramente – que nos has hecho a San y a mi – miro a su novia quien asintió tranquilamente dejándole en claro a la morena que no respondiera, que dejara que su chica hiciera lo suyo. Brittany sin dudarlo se pego a ella y puso la palma de su mano derecha en el vientre de la morena, sin bajarlo pero jugando con sus cuadraditos, como solía llamarlo la rubia cuidando de ellos diariamente. – De hacer un trió ¿Lo olvidaste? – Quinn abrió sus ojos al ver la mano de su amiga acariciando a su novia. No lo aguanto más, y el orgullo Fabray salió a la luz.

- Ya mismo quitas las manos de ahí Britt… y tu no tendrás tríos, eres mía… solo mía ¿oíste? – las tres chicas se miraron cómplices y la habitación que parecía tener un silencio de muerte fue invadido rápidamente por sonaras carcajadas - ¿De qué se ríen?... RACHEL! – le grito molesta a su chica

- Eres tan predecible rubia –

- No te enojes amor – intento tirar del brazo de su novia para que se acostara sobre su cuerpo pero se deshizo del agarre – Hey! – la miro triste

- No te enojes con el Hobbit… ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? – pregunto aguantando la risa

- ¿Estabas buscando la olla de oro de Rachie, Quinnie? – Las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño – Todo enano tiene una olla de oro – levanto sus hombros provocando la risa en Quinn y Santana.

- Okey dejen de molestar con mi altura – se cruzo de brazos

- Debes de admitirlo de una vez – hablo Quinn riendo

- Como tú, que eres una pervertida y no lo asumes prefiriendo esconderte debajo de las sabanas – respondió la morena dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo

- Ya dejen de pelear… y agradezcan que no tienen dedos mágicos, sino esta casa estaría apestada a niños lloriqueando par de conejos! –

- Yo quiero un bebe Sanny – Britt hizo una mueca con su labio. La latina se reprocho mentalmente por tocar aquel tema, pero por otro lado era una buena oportunidad.

- Yo si tengo dedos mágicos baby – le sonrió

- ¿En serio? – pregunto parándose arriba de la cama, la latina asintió y la rubia comenzó a saltar de la emoción

- ¿Quieres que probemos? – le pregunto sonriente

- Tienes que estar bromeando… - murmuro la morena por conseguir sexo a cambio de un cuento así, ojala ella pudiera.

- Claro que quiero! – la rubia salto a los brazos de la latina entrelazando sus largas piernas en la cintura de su novia

- No hay que perder tiempo entonces – emprendió su camino hacia su habitación

- ¿QUÉ HAY DEL DESAYUNO? – grito Quinn

- AHORA MISMO ME LO COMERE – respondió la latina antes de dar un portazo en su habitación.

* * *

**Este fue solo un cap de regalo, o relleno como quieran llamarlo por demorar tanto! mañana subo el cap correspondiente...**

**Supongo que en el cap 55 ya subiere el final de esta historia.**

**Perdón**** la demora... el lunes retomo nuevamente mis actividades universitarias asi que intentare subir mas seguido asi le damos el cierre que merece este fic!**

* * *

******DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	50. Chapter 50

"**Three ****Little**** Birds****"**

- Bien! Me voy – le dio un beso en los labios y luego mordió su tostada con mermelada

- ¿Tan pronto? Quédate un ratito mas – hizo una mueca de tristeza

- No puedo, tengo cita con la doctora en… - miro su reloj pulsera – Exactamente veinte minutos, no quiero llegar tarde, sabes que me gusta estar cinco minutos antes en mis compromisos – miro con ternura a su chica – ya quita esa cara… no podre irme sino –

- No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo… aquí – dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cama - ¿quieres? –

- No me lo pongas mas difícil… ¿No trabajas? –

- Si… pero en una hora tengo que ir solo a dejar un artículo y chequear que el asunto de las fotos estén bien – la morena sonrió

- ¿Estas contenta con tu trabajo? – la rubia levanto sus hombros

- No es lo que soñaba, pero por lo menos me dejan escribir de vez en cuando y bueno… tomo fotografías, aun que tengan que ser modelos – sonrió

- ¿Modelos? – Frunció su ceño – Cuando te refieres a modelos ¿estamos hablando en versión masculina o femenina? –

- Ambos – comento a reír por la cara de la morena, sabia por donde iba

- Genial! – Murmuro sarcásticamente – Cuando tengas tiempo preséntame a una linda modelo – le guiño un ojo y como respuesta recibió un almohadonazo – Hey – se quejo

- No bromees con eso… sabes que no me gusta –

- Pero si la única mujer que me gusta verla desfilar es a ti… mucho mas cuando sales del baño con esa ropa interior que me vuelve loca – cerro sus ojos – no te privas de mover tus caderas cuando sales envuelta solo en una toalla y… - la rubia la interrumpió carraspeando su garganta

- ¿Tu no tenias apuro? –

- ¿Me estas echando? – se cruzo de brazos

- Sabes que no –

- Bien pues, entonces me iré – le saco la lengua

- Eres tan infantil –

- Y tu tan celosa – volvió a darle un beso y se encamino a la salida

- Envíale saludos a tu sexy doctora de mi parte… TU PROMETIDA – grito lo ultimo para que la escuchara

- TE AMO – respondió de la misma forma antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Rachel Berry? – Sonó el nombre de la morena en los parlantes de la sala de espera.

A decir verdad era un nudo de nervios, no quería escuchar malas noticias respecto a su voz, pero si así fuera no le quedaba más que aceptarlas con la frente en alto y renunciar definitivamente a su sueño de pertenecer a las tablas o escenarios para demostrar sus dotes como cantante.

Atravesó una puerta blanca que la llevaba hasta un largo pasillo en el cual habían mas de diez puertas con los nombres correspondiente a cada especialista que ejercía en aquella clínica. Camino pausadamente prestando atención buscando la puerta que contenía el número siete con el nombre de Katherine Heigl, quien se encargaba en la rama de medicina de la laringología.

Golpeo nerviosa la puerta que permanecía entre abierta dudando sobre si debía entrar o anunciarse primero. Pero como bien la habían educado sus padres y ella siendo bien aprendida, golpeo la puerta respetando la privacidad de la doctora.

- Adelante – dio permiso con un suave tono de voz, la morena sonrio inconsciente

- Buen dia – entro Rachel siendo recibida por la doctora con una enorme sonrisa. Cerro la puerta que ya estaba a sus espaldas y vio como la rubia doctora se levantaba de su asiento para saludarla

- Encantada, Katherine Heigl – le dio dos besos como saludo, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la morena

- Rachel Berry –sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura

- Toma asiento – la doctora volvió a su asiento – Bien… Rachel – dijo buscando en su computadora – Tú eras paciente de Natalie ¿cierto? – la morena asintió - ¿Fuiste operada por la doctora Lopez? – volvió a recibir la misma respuesta - ¿quieres contarme que te ha sucedido? –

- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi doctora? – intento averiguar un poco mas del porque la derivaron a ultimo momento con ella, después de todo su doctora de cabeza en ese tiempo era Natalie. Le resultaba algo tedioso tener que volver a comenzar con alguien completamente extraño.

- ¿Tu doctora? No sabia que la habías comprado – intento sacar los nervios de la morena con una pequeña broma pero no dio resultado

- Y-yo… eemmm… yo… quiero decir – la rubia la interrumpió

- Tranquila solo estaba bromeando… me alegra que estes hablando, aunque seas una mujer de pocas palabras por lo que veo – la morena frunció su ceño, era la primera vez que se lo decían – Digo, aquí dice que en este mes de tratamiento te has rehusado a … colaborar por asi decir –

- Si, lo se… no estaba pasando un buen momento – comento apenada

- Pero quiero pensar que ahora has recargado fuerzas ¿cierto? – le guiño un ojo

- Si… claro –

- Bien… siéntate en la camilla, veremos cómo está tu garganta – la morena se paró de su asiento y siguió las instrucciones que le dieron – Abre la boca y por favor no me odies por esto –

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué harás? – pregunto asustada antes de abrir la boca

- Es un endoscopio… tendré que meterlo por tu boca para ver exactamente como se encuentran tus cuerdas vocales… es molesto no voy a mentirte, pero no dolerá… o al menos yo no te causare dolor –

- No se si quiero hacer esto… -

- Vamos Rachel… te doy mi palabra que no te dolerá… solo sentirás una molestia, diría que parecido a una cosquilla… no seas cobarde –

- No soy cobarde –

- Demuéstramelo – rápidamente la morena abrió la boca y la doctora comenzó hacer su trabajo. Odiaba aquella sensación que tenía en su garganta pero le daría la razón a la doctora cuando le prometió que no le causaría dolor

- Bien! Te mereces un dulce – bromeo por colaborar con ella – Tienes lo que se define como parálisis en las cuerdas vocales… no te asustes – se adelanto a decir al ver la cara de Rachel – No voy a mentirte, debido al accidente hay una cuerda vocal en tu garganta que no se está moviendo para vibrar con otra cuerda vocal, sino que vibra de manera anormal o directamente no vibra –

- Entonces no podre volver a cantar… Es eso lo que quiere decirme ¿cierto? –

* * *

- ¿Qué haces rubia? – Comenta Santana entrando en la cocina en busca de algo para comer – Odio cuando no hacen las compras, moriré de hambre si dependo de Berry… es como ir al baño y justo quedarte sin papel higiénico – Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba unas carpetas en su portafolio - ¿Piensas salir? – pregunto mordiendo una manzana

- No hables con la boca llena… y si, alguien tiene que trabajar ¿no crees? –

- Para tu información estoy de vacaciones – la señalo

- Tu vives de vacaciones San –

- Lo que sea – giro sus ojos - ¿Cuándo comenzaras con los preparativos para la boda? –

- Falta para eso… aun no hemos puesto fecha –

- ¿Y qué esperan? – pregunto levantando su ceja

- Mira quién habla… la que le ha propuesto compromiso a Britt cuando estábamos en el instituto… pobre de mi amiga aun está esperando por su boda, tienes suerte Santana! Si no fueras mi amiga ya le hubiese dicho que te pateara el trasero – la latina abrió su boca - ¿Le temes al compromiso? – tomo la manzana de su amiga para darle un mordisco

- No – se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesta

- No parece… -

- Pues no lo estoy – le arrebato la manzana

- ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¿Qué los cerdos vuelen? –

- Britt está con el tema de las giras y yo con el trabajo estoy…. – Quinn la interrumpió

- Ya basta con el cuento ese… asume que eres una miedosa –

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Esta bien… - la rubia la miro sorprendida ¿le había dado la razón? - ¿Qué? No me mires así… tengo miedo, es verdad pero no puedo decírselo a Britt –

- ¿Estas arrepentida? – pregunto asustada

- Claro que no – respiro aliviada – es solo que me asusta un poco ese tema –

- San… ¿hablas en serio? – la latina asintió – Pero si prácticamente viven juntas… Britt tiene su departamento pero casi vive aquí contigo, y cuando no están aquí están allá… no entiendo –

- No lo sé Quinn… - comenzó a moverse intranquila en su lugar

- Si lo sabes… ¿Qué sucede? – tomo a su amiga por el hombro para brindarle su apoyo

- Es que… - pensó bien antes de hablar – Luego de casarnos sigue el tema de los hijos… y britt esta muy ansiosa… sabes que no puedo decirle que no, menos en un tema así que la tiene tan ilusionada – agacho su cabeza

- Escucha… estas cosas se hablan ¿sí? Ella no es tonta… sabe que tu aun no te sientes preparada, pero quizás si lo hablas con ella y le explicas todo este tema que te tiene así, lleguen a una solución juntas – le sonrió intentando transmitirle tranquilidad

- Lo sé… pero no soporto la idea de desilusionarla –

- No lo harás… ella te ama, y créeme que si le dices que no quieres tener hijos ella igualmente se quedara a tu lado –

- Gracias – la latina le agradeció con un abrazo

- Vaya… me gusta que estés tan demostrativa, definitivamente te vino bien vivir con Rachel – intento molestarla

- La verdad que si… ni te imaginas todos los culos desnudos que he visto pasearse gratis por todo el departamento – comenzó a reír al ver la cara de su amiga

- No es gracioso idiota – golpeo su brazo – Igualmente espero que me hagan tia – la apunto con su dedo

- Tranquila… tiempo al tiempo, pero si… serás tía, lo prometo – Quinn termino de ordenar los papeles para tomar su bolso e irse – Oye… - se quedo en silencio esperando recibir la atención completa de Quinn

- Dime – se paro junto a la puerta de la entrada que ya estaba abierta

- ¿Qué me dices de hacer un casamiento doble? – sonrió.

* * *

- Intenta que las luces no le den de lleno en la cara John – grito desde su asiento – Bien! Ahora pon una luz más calidad… ahí esta… perfecto! – volvió a gritar levantando su dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación – Chicas me gustaría ver el numero de los patines… - una voz interrumpió sus ordenes

- ¿Señor Mayer? – pregunto una voz temerosa

- Pero miren que sorpresa – el hombre se levanto de su asiento y abrió sus brazos haciéndole entender a la otra persona que estaba contento de verla – La mismísima Rachel Berry – la saludo con un beso en su mejilla

- Que recibimiento – comento ruborizada, aun le costaba entrar en confianza cosa que era todo lo contrario con el director

- No es para menos… así debo recibir a mi futura Fanny Brice – observo el gesto negativo en la cara de la morena - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? –

- Lo siento… - se disculpo tristemente – Pero no podre ser Fanny Brice – agacho su mirada

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto alarmado - ¿No quieres el papel? –

La morena nerviosa intento buscar las palabras correctas para no explicar demasiado sobre el tema y lo que le paso pero si ser clara – Digamos que mi accidente… - miro al hombre esperando alguna señal de que supiera de lo que hablaba, quien asintió rápidamente – Bueno… me ha lastima una de las cuerdas vocales… lo siento – se apresuro a pedir disculpas

- ¿Por qué me pides disculpas? – la morena lo miro sin entender mucho, ella pensaba que el hombre levantaría su voz maldiciendo por haber perdido a su protagonista y no avisar con tiempo, o que el mismo le dijera que ya habia encontrado otra protagonista… cosa que esperaba escuchar en cualquier momento

- Porque… por… no haber cumplido con mis obligaciones – respondió nerviosa

- Has tenido un accidente… no es para menos, Charlize ya me tuvo al tanto durante este mes que paso… no te preocupes –

- De igual manera lo siento mucho –

- Ya deja de disculparte… -

- ¿Quién será la nueva Fanny Brice? Me gustaría hablar con ella antes de irme – le sonrio

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- De… Fanny… tu – lo señalaba a el, luego el escenario, luego volvía a el y por último a cualquier cosa en el lugar. No sabía bien como explicarse, y a decir muy bien tampoco sabia porque la pregunta - ¿Has buscado protagonista? – el hombre frunció su ceño

- No – negó con su cabeza seguro

- ¿Por qué? – frunció su ceño

- Porque tu eres mi Fanny Brice… es asi de simple –

Aquella noticia la tomo por sorpresa – P-pero yo… - negó con su cabeza – No puedo –

- ¿Por qué no puedes? -

- Por mi voz… te he dicho del accidente y de mi cuerda… y –

- Ya ya… lo se ¿Pero puedes recuperarte no? –

- Si… pero eso toma meses, y tu tienes que estrenar pronto –

- Eso lo manejo yo, para eso soy el director ¿no crees? – la morena se quedo helada en su lugar – Dime que cuidaras de esa voz y que haras el tratamiento – un silencio se formo entre ellos, la morena aun no sabia como reaccionar frente a esas palabras, y el hombre aun esperaba que Rachel le prometiera que pondría todo de ella para recuperarse y volver – Rachel… -

- Claro que lo hare… pero el tratamiento dura casi seis meses, y puede que recupere la voz completamente como no –

- Si esos seis meses no llegaran a resultar ¿hay alguna otra forma? – intento informarse al respecto

- Si… tendría que someterme a una fonocirugia –

- ¿Tu lo harías? –

- Si es necesario si… siempre y cuando no me ponga en riesgos –

- Bien… pero eso no será necesario… créeme, tú te recuperaras y subirás a ese escenario para deslumbrarnos con tu maravillosa voz –

- Gracias… - aun no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar – Pero… ¿Qué hay con la fecha de estreno? – pregunto nerviosa, pondría todo de sí misma para recuperarse, pero no debía sobre exigirse demasiado, debía tomárselo con calma… palabras textuales de la doctora.

- No te preocupes por eso… el teatro es mío, así que correré la fecha hasta asegurarme que realmente estés apta para cantar ¿de acuerdo? – la morena asintió

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?... es decir – suspiro alejando sus nervios – No tengo trayectoria, ni un gran curriculum… podrías poner a otra en mi lugar y tema solucionado –

- ¿Por qué no te tienes fe? –

- No es eso… es que – la interrumpió

- No pienses mas en eso buscando un porque a todo. Eres buena, tienes un don de atrapar a la gente con tu voz, has tenido un accidente pero se que podrás salir de esto… después de todo Charlize te recomendó y me dejo muy en claro que seria un completo idiota si te dejaba escapar… será mi ex esposa pero aun le hago caso en ciertas cosas – ambos rieron – Lo que vio Charlize en ti yo también lo vi cuando interpretaste "Don't rain on my parade", tienes voz Rachel… asume de una vez que tienes talento de sobra para esto – le guiño un ojo

- Gracias… pensé que me harían el camino difícil, mas siendo un director con tanta trayectoria –

- No te confundas… no soy como los demás, y recuerda que todos empezamos por abajo – la morena le sonrió dándole la razón – Intenta venir a partir de mañana a los ensayos, no cantaras… pero si tendrás que aprenderte las coreografías que han montado en este mes –

- ¿Aun está a cargo Cassandra July? – el director asintió

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – pregunto curioso

- No, solo quería saber quien seguía a cargo –

- Bien… ¿Sabes andar en patines? – pregunto sonriente, la morena asintió – No me mentiras como Fanny ¿cierto? – la morena rio al recordar la escena donde Fanny hace un completo desastre al mentir sobre saber patinar en uno de los actos solo para obtener el papel y poder demostrar que nació para estar arriba de un escenario… como ella. – Entonces te espero mañana… empezamos a las nueve, nos vemos Rachel – se despidió de la morena con un beso y volvió a retomar su lugar para seguir con las muchachas que lo esperaban para mostrar uno de los números musicales.

La morena se quedo a un lado viendo el gran avance que habían tenido, y recordó que aun tenía que verle la cara de Jesse sin olvidar a su querida Cassandra July… quien no estaba en el teatro y eso le resulto extraño.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco montgomery, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la persona pero sin dudarlo un segundo más salió de la sala y atendió la llamada

**- Hola preciosa – saludo alegre**

**- Vaya… ahora si respondes mis llamados – bromeo**

**- Se me ha dado por hablar… ya sabes – comenzó a reír - ¿Cómo has estado? –**

**- Bastante bien la verdad… - comento con una pizca de felicidad**

**- ¿Se puede saber porque? –**

**- Tengo ganas de verte ¿sabes cariño? –**

**- Yo también –**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –**

**- La verdad nada, acabo de desocuparme –**

**- Dime donde estas que paso por ti y te invito a tomar algo –**

**- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? –**

**- Como en los viejos tiempos – afirmo**

**- Estoy en el teatro donde hare la obra ¿lo recuerdas? –**

**- Claro, espérame ahí… en cinco minutos llego –**

**- De acuerdo –**

**- Ciao hermosa –**

* * *

- No puedo creerlo! – exclamaba una morocha sorprendida en una de las mesas de aquella concurrida pero cálida cafetería

- Si, lo se… aun no caigo – sonreía feliz

- Cuéntame de nuevo como lo hizo – sonreía mirando la mano de su amiga

- Me llevo al Empire State, miramos el cielo juntas y me conto una historia sobre la luna y la estrella… en un momento cuando me hizo mirar por el mirador puso este anillo frente a el y yo me quede sin palabras… sin poder creerlo comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás, y ella se asusto al pensar que saldría corriendo, no lo se – ambas reian – sin dejarla hablar cuando caí en la realidad me lance a sus brazos diciéndole que si, que aceptaba sin ni siquiera dejar que me preguntara –

- Que desesperada eres rubia – giro sus ojos negando con su cabeza

- Lo se, me lo ha dicho… hasta he arruinado su gran discurso que tenia preparado – recordó con su cara de boba enamorada

- Aggg… eres un asco… vomitas arcoíris – la rubia giro sus ojos

- A veces dudo sobre tu árbol genealógico… ¿Segura no tienes parentesco con Santana? –

- Pfff – hizo ruido con sus labios – Antes muerta que ser familiar de esa débil latina –

- Si te escuchara serias mujer muerta –

- No le tengo miedo… con su cuento de que es de Lima Height Adjacent y que ahí solo pasan cosas malas… no me hagas reir, no tiene idea de lo que es ser malo – negaba con su cabeza – Soy tan mala que no le aviso a Dora que el zorro está detrás de ella –

- Eres una idiota – ambas rieron a carcajadas

- Solo bromeo… pero Santana no engaña a nadie, es hija de médicos y vivía con grandes lujos, era la hija mimada… a otro perro con ese hueso –

- Tienes razón… nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso – comento frunciendo su ceño

- ¿Qué hay de Beth? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? – pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a su café

- Aun no le hemos dicho… cuando ya estemos en casa tranquilas hablaremos con ella… pero se que no habrá problemas, es un sol –

- ¿Cómo sigue su comportamiento? ¿Sus notas siguen bajas? – la rubia asintió

- Aun sigue igual… pero ver a Rachel levantada y hablando con ella ha logrado mejorar notablemente… supongo que sus notas mejoraran con el correr de los días, sino tendré que ponerle un profesor particular para que la ayude y no tenga que pasar el verano estudiando –

* * *

- Que alegría verte de nuevo – Saludo dándole un gran abrazo

- Lo mismo digo – le sonrió dándole un beso en su mejilla

- ¿Te parece bien que tomemos algo por ahí? –

- Claro, a unas cuadras de casa hay un lugar bastante tranquilo… toma por esta cinco cuadras y luego doblas a la izquierda –

- ¿Es donde nos conocimos? – la morena asiente – Como olvidarlo! – le sonrio – espero que sigan teniendo esos brownies que me encantan –

- Te aseguro que si –

- Dime ¿tu como estas? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu garganta? –

- Hoy he tenido cita con una médica que se especializa en eso… pero me derivo a otra que me dara el tratamiento adecuado para recuperar mi voz, me ha dicho que con paciencia y sin exigir demasiado mi garganta quizás la recupere –

- Asi será… no tengas dudas – quizo tranquilizarla

- Eso espero… ¿Qué hay de ti? –

- No mucho… he viajado a Los Ángeles por unos temas laborales –

- ¿Y que tal eso? –

- Aun no me termina de convencer, y a decir verdad hay algo que aun me retiene aquí en New York – la miro a los ojos sonriente

- Quiero saber que es eso que te retiene… o mejor dicho quien –

- Por eso mismo te cite… hemos llegado – estaciono a media cuadra del lugar – Espero que no te moleste tener que caminar un poco – comento tomando su bolso y bajando del auto

- Nunca está de más hacer ejercicios – espero a que se uniera a ella para comenzar a caminar

- ¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa? – pregunto curiosa. La morena mostro una sonrisa radiante, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su acompañante

- Genial… me voy a casar – miro hacia atrás al ver que la persona se habia quedado en su lugar en estado de shock

- Mientes! – la apunto – Oh por dios! – grito corriendo hasta su cuerpo – felicitaciones –

- Gracias – sonrio

- Muéstrame ya el anillo, quiero verlo! – pidió en la puerta antes de entrar al lugar. Rachel sin dudarlo mostro su mano derecha dejándole ver el precioso anillo que habia comprado en símbolo de su compromiso – Es precioso Rach… dios santo… no puedo creerlo! – comento tapándose su boca con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda aun teniendo la mano de la morena

- ¿Qué te parece si entramos y hablamos mejor? – pregunto riendo por la cara de asombro que aun llevaba su acompañante

- Claro… ya quiero oir esa historia – respondió contenta entrando en el lugar sin soltar la mano de Rachel

* * *

- Me parece bien… ¿Y Rachel? –

- Vaya que estas preguntona… - le sonrió Quinn

- Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué más quieres? –

- Nos hemos visto el día del juicio exagerada – la morocha levanto sus hombros – Rachel esta bien, se la ve con mas animo, hoy tenía cita con una doctora – levanto su ceja inconscientemente

- ¿A qué se debe eso? –

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin comprender a que se refería

- Tu ceja levantada – Quinn rápidamente se deshizo del gesto - ¿Fabray esta celosa? –

- Claro que no –

- Claro que si –

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Ya me tienen cansada con ese juego –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- De nada… no me hagas caso – la señalo – y no estoy celosa –

- Ya te he dicho que no apuntes, puede estar cargado – apretó el dedo de la rubia

- Bruta… - se tomo su dedo

- Débil… y debes superar el tema de los celos, te ama ¿Qué más quieres? Se ha puesto la soga al cuello sola pidiéndote matrimonio -

- ¿Rachel? –

- Si… ¿Quién mas? Se ha cavado su propia tumba -

- No no! Es Rachel! – Lexy frunció su ceño

- ¿De que hablas? – tras no recibir respuesta de su amiga y al ver que su cara estaba tomando un tono algo rojizo, no hizo mas que seguir el trayecto que marcaba su mirada

- ¿Qué hace Rachel con Holly? ¿Estan agarradas de la mano? ¿Qué demonios?! Tienen que estar bromeando! – cerro sus puños con fuerza y se levanto de su asiento sin pensarlo dos veces

- Oh, oh – cerro sus ojos sabiendo la guerra que se avecinaba, sin demorarse más salió corriendo tras su amiga.

* * *

**No alcance a corregir... disculpen y disfruten!**

**Quiero reviews! :(**

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	51. Chapter 51

"**El mundo es un pañuelo"**

- Estas de broma ¿cierto? – hablo sin siquiera saludar mucho menos preguntar qué hacían ahí y juntas

- Quinn! – Hablo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo ¿no crees? – miro a Holly

- Oh no!... – comenzó a negar con su cabeza – No es lo que parece – se soltó rápidamente del agarre que aun mantenía con Holly

- Hola Rachel – llegaba Lexy al encuentro – Hola soy Lexy, mucho gusto – le extendió su mano a la rubia como forma de saludo

- Mucho gusto, Holly Holliday – la rubia respondió al saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Intento saludar a Quinn pero con una sola mirada entendió que el gesto estaría de más

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto la morena

- Hemos venido a ponernos al día… ya sabes – explico Lexy - ¿Ustedes? –

- Lo mismo… Holly me ha llamado para tomar algo y contarme una noticia que tiene que darme – le hablo a Quinn como si quisiese hacerle entender indirectamente que no tenia porque pensar mal al respecto

Holly al ver que el ambiente estaba algo tenso decidió cortarlo - ¿Qué te parece si nosotras ocupamos una mesa? – le hablo a Lexy

- Claro… pero ya estábamos en una mesa, es para cuatro, ven – encaminaron sus pasos hacia el lugar dejando a las Faberry a solas

- Tu vienes conmigo – Rachel tomo el brazo de Quinn quien puso resistencia pero accedió finalmente murmurando enojada por lo bajo

- Hola mi amor… - la morena avanzo sobre ella intentando saludarla con un beso, pero Quinn inmediatamente retrocedió en sus pasos

- Ni creas que te salvaras de mi interrogatorio Barbra – la señalo

- Amor… debes dejar tus celos de lado – suspiro cansada, solo la llamaba por su segundo nombre cuando las cosas no iban bien y estaba realmente molesta

- ¿Celos? – Se cruzo de brazos – Me has dicho que ibas a la doctora ¿Holly es tu doctora? –

- Luces preciosa cuando te enojas – sonrió

- Ya deja de reír, a mi no me resulta gracioso –

La morena tiro de su brazo para acercarla – Vamos a casarnos ¿recuerdas eso cierto? – La rubia desvió la mirada - ¿Por qué estas tan insegura Quinn? –

- No es inseguridad… simplemente no me gusta que estés cerca de ella ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo? –

- Quinn… mírame – rodeo su cintura con sus brazos – Ella solo es una amiga –

- Si, eso es lo que todas dicen luego me llevo una sorpresa y las … - la morena la interrumpió tapando su boca

- Eso no pasara, te amo a ti… tu eres la mujer de mis sueños… tu eres la mujer de esta vida y todas las restantes… solo tu – la rubia no quería hacer contacto visual – Quinn… - la morena retiro su mano

- Okey! Te creo – suspiro frustrada – Lo admito estoy celosa… no quiero que ninguna mujer se te acerque, tu eres mía y de nadie más –

- Wow! Que territorial sonó eso… solo falta que marques territorio como un perrito – comenzó a reír

- No te rías… en verdad es frustrante sentir esto – la morena la observo y entendió que en verdad Quinn no la estaba pasando para nada bien

- No te dejare por nadie, debes entenderlo. Tu eres mi novia y serás mi futura mujer – beso sus labios

- Vienes a decírmelo ahora que estamos aquí solas… ¿Por qué no me has saludado con un beso frente a todos cuando te vi? – pregunto volviéndose a molestar

- ¿Tú querías que te saludara así?... por tu cara sabía que si lo hacía me rechazarías ¿no es así? – la rubia levanto sus hombros

- ¿Por qué entraron con las manos agarradas? –

- Porque le estaba comentando antes de entrar que le propuse matrimonio a una hermosa rubia que precisamente la tengo frente a mí en estos momentos – le dio un leve apretón contra su cuerpo – Te amo… pero debes confiar en mí –

- Solo… - se quedo callada, dudando sobre si en verdad tenía que decirlo o no

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Tengo miedo que me vuelvas a dejar – la morena cerro sus ojos. Sabía que Quinn podría a llegar a sentirse insegura nuevamente

- Eso no pasara, ahora que te volví a recuperar eso no volverá a pasar… la que tendría que tener miedo soy yo –

- ¿Tu? – La morena asintió - ¿Por qué tendrías que tener miedo? –

- Por lo mismo que te pasa a ti… ¿Qué pasa si me dejas? –

- Eso jamás pasara – respondió la rubia rápidamente

- ¿Por qué tengo que creerte? –

- Porque te amo – respondió segura

- Como yo te amo a ti… ¿Ves porque no tienes que estar insegura? –

- El amor no se ve… no puedo ver si en verdad me estás diciendo la verdad –

- ¿Hablas en serio? – no hubo respuesta – Quinn puedo asegurarte que te amo el doble de lo que tú me amas a mí, el solo hecho de haberte soñado tantas noches volver a tener en mis brazos y ahora poder vivirlo, no deja dudas de que espere por esto y no pienso desaprovecharlo –

- Te amo –

- Te amo… mucho – le sonrió para luego besarla y sacarle uno por uno si era necesarios los restos de inseguridad - ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a las chicas? Dejar a Holly y Lexy solas conociéndose debe ser un peligro –

- Claro, vamos – entrelazaron sus manos - ¿Qué te piensas de ellas dos juntas… como algo más? – pregunto sonriente con un visible plan en su cabeza

- No creo que pueda ser Cupido… Holly me ha insinuado algo sobre que alguien la retiene aquí, primero veamos que tiene para contarnos y después decides si apuntar tu flecha o no –

- De acuerdo amor – le dio un último beso en el baño – Por cierto Santana está planeando una boda doble y nosotras estamos incluidas – tiro la bomba y desaparecido del baño

- ¿QUEEEE? -

* * *

- Vaya… ya nos tenían preocupadas, pensamos que se habían ido por el inodoro y nos quedaríamos sin boda –

- Muy graciosa Lexy – comento la morena apartando la silla para que Quinn se siente y recordando aun lo que le había dicho en el baño

- Veo que no has dejado tus costumbres con una dama – comento Holly

- Eso es lo último que se pierde – sonrió sentándose muy pegada a su prometida. No dejaría por nada del mundo que la inseguridad volviera a invadirla.

- Y eso es lo que amo de ti – la rubia beso sus labios visiblemente enamorada de su chica

- Eeeewww… ya dejen el arcoíris gay para otro momento, acabo de comer un alfajor y ya se me sube de solo verlas –

- Tu sí que necesitas un apretón de amor – comento la morena haciendo reír a ambas rubias. Quinn sin poder creer lo bien que se estaban llevando una de sus mejores amigas y su novia. Respiraba aliviada por eso.

- Para tu información tengo eso de sobra –

- Ah! Entonces eres amargada por naturaleza – las faberry estallaron en risas gracias al comentario de Holly – Sin ofender por supuesto –

- La verdad no ofende - comento Quinn - ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes un…. Ya sabes – hizo señas con sus manos

- Para mí esa chica es más que un polvo o un tijeretazo – se ruborizo por completo al ver que el mozo había escuchado la ultima parte de su oración.

- Disculpen… ¿Desean algo de tomar o comer? – pregunto nervioso y bastante incomodo por la situación

- ¿Tu quieres algo mi amor? – Pregunto Rachel a su novia, quien negó – Para mí un exprimido y una porción de torta –

- Torta para la torta – Lexy quiso vengarse

- Y con orgullo – sonrió intentando molestar a la morocha, quien solo respondió girando sus ojos

- Yo quiero lo mismo que ella… y un chocolate, pero a lo ultimo tráelo cuando venga la persona que falta por favor – la morena la miro inmediatamente

- De acuerdo, ya vengo en unos minutos regreso – el muchacho fue tras su pedido

- ¿Quién se supone que se nos unirá? – pregunto ansiosa

- No seas impaciente Rachel, solo tienes que esperar diez minutos –

- Estas pidiendo mucho Holly, y espero que esa persona ya esté llegando porque se pone realmente insoportable –

- Hey! Estoy aquí – le hablo a su novia

- Lo siento amor… la verdad no ofende – le dio un corto beso

* * *

- Hola enana – saludo a su sobrina fuera de su colegio

- Hola pechocha – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hola tia Britt – salto a sus brazos

- Ya dejen de llamarse así ambas… ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – beso su cabeza mientras la bajaba

- Muy contenta, hoy ha sido un día muy productivo – sonrió satisfecha

- Ya te pareces a Berry cuando hablas – negó con su besa girando sus ojos – Tienes que hablar como una niña de tu edad Beth –

- Que tu no tengas un desarrollado léxico en tu vocabulario no significa que a mí me pase lo mismo – saco su lengua

- Ya la has visto Britt… - la apunto con su dedo

- Supéralo Tana – la niña giro sus ojos

- Después no te aguantas cuando yo empiezo – aclaro la latina

- Tengo apenas ocho años… búscate una de tu edad para pelear grandulona –

- Ya vendrás pidiéndome algo y yo te diré que no –

- Descuida que primero iré con Britt – comenzó a reír - ¿Se puede saber porque me han venido a buscar ustedes? No es que me moleste – se adelanto aclarar antes que Santana saliese con algo – Pero mama Quinn me prometió ir al shopping –

- Rachie tuvo un compromiso de última hora y nos ha pedido que vengamos por ti, si quieres podemos llevarte nosotras –

- Aja! – Señalo a la niña – Ya ves como si terminas necesitándome –

- Sanny, en verdad debes de superarlo… Beth es solo una niña – la pequeña comenzó a reír

- Si… lo que digan – le saco la lengua a su sobrina antes de subirse al auto

- ¿Qué se supone que iremos hacer al shopping? –

- Es obvio que a comprar algo genio – Beth dio una pequeña palmada en la frente de Santana, sabía que eso le irritaba

- BRITTANY! DILE ALGO! – ambas rubias reían por el berrinche de la latina

- No te pongas así… lo siento ¿de acuerdo? – Se disculpo la niña – Ya ni se puede bromear contigo Tana – recargo sus brazos en ambos asientos delanteros mientras ponía su pequeño cuerpo entre ellos

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que te pongas aquí… podemos tener un accidente –

- Confió en que eres apta para estar detrás de un volante tía –

- Yo soy la doble riesgo de Vin Diesel corazón –la niña giro sus ojos

- ¿Qué iremos a comprar Bethy? – la niña estuvo a punto de pedir que no la llamaran así, pero era su tía Britt, no podía contra ello.

- Un regalo para Dakota, este fin de semana es su cumpleaños – sonrió bobamente

- ¿Y porque se lo iremos a comprar con tantos días de anticipación? Recién estamos a Lunes – pregunto la latina apartando sus ojos del camino por unos segundos para ver el rostro ruborizado de su sobrina – Bethany… ¿hay algo que no nos estás diciendo? –

- Puede ser… - sonrió nerviosa

- Cuéntanos ya! – pidió Brittany ansiosa acomodándose de medio lado en el asiento

- Baby no te saques el cinturón por favor – pidió santana

- No me lo he sacado Sanny… cuéntanos! – pidió nuevamente

- Es que… - se mordió su labio – Creo que le pediré que sea mi novia – dijo con vergüenza

- Quiero ver la cara del enano cuando se entere! –

-NOO! – gritaron ambas rubias a la vez asustando a la latina quien freno bruscamente

- Por dios! Me han perforado los oídos, ¿Están locas? ¿Por qué me gritan? –

- Mami Rach no puede enterarse – dijo Beth temiendo por lo que pudiera decir la morena

- ¿Piensas esconderte de ella? –

- No lo sé, pero aun no le diré nada –

- ¿Quinn sabe? – La niña asintió - ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Rachel? –

- Porque es muy celosa… mucho más con Dakota – la latina comenzó a reír

- Eres niña muerta… tendrás pegada a tu madre día y noche, y yo la ayudare – se mordía el labio pensando en su gran venganza

- Tia Britt… ¿Cuándo me darán primitos? – pregunto intentando vengarse de la latina, quien la fulmino con su mirada

* * *

- Aaawwww… que hermosa historia! – Holly llevo las manos a su pecho dando un pequeño suspiro – Eres muy afortunada Quinn – le sonrió

- Créeme que lo se –

- Y yo también lo soy – respondió la morena tomando la mano de su chica

- Oye amor… - Quinn rompió el silencio que se había creado tras recibir lo que pidieron y esperar que el muchacho se fuera - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el medico? – todas las mujeres de la mesa prestaron atención a esa pregunta

- Me ha dado noticias alentadoras por así decirlo – levanto sus hombros mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunto Holly

- Me reviso la garganta y dijo que tengo algo así como una parálisis en una de mis cuerdas vocales –

- Y en vocabulario de un simple mortal eso sería… - comento Lexy pidiendo más información

- Que tengo una cuerda vocal que no está funcionando bien, lo cual provoca que me quede difonica o directamente sin voz… que me cueste comer o que no pueda elevar mi voz demasiado –

- Pero… ¿Qué te ha recomendado hacer? – pregunto su novia para ya tener en mente como seria de ahora en más las precauciones a tomar con la morena y así poder ayudarla

- Me derivo a una fonoaudióloga… - dijo pensativa – creo que se llama así –

- Estas en lo correcto – acoto Holly – Ella te ayudara a recuperar tu voz con un tratamiento seguramente – hablo segura

- Así es – sonrió la morena – será un tratamiento de seis meses –

- ¿Qué pasa si no recuperas tu voz? – pregunto Lexy recibiendo una mirada Fabray de muerte

- Ella la recuperara… no seas pesimista – aseguro Quinn

- Esta bien… hay que tener presente todas las posibilidades amor – le aclaro – Y hay otra opción si eso llegase a pasar – le respondió a Lexy – Tendría que someterme a una cirugía –

- No no! – negó con su cabeza asustada la rubia

- Tranquila, que si resulta peligroso no lo hare, se lo he dejado en claro a la doctora… pero en verdad quiero recuperarme al cien por ciento para poder volver a la obra –

- ¿Hablas en serio Rachel? ¿Estás pensando en eso? – pregunto Quinn sin poder creerlo

- Si, hoy me he juntado hablar con Mayer… el director de la obra para la que audicione – aclaro al ver el ceño fruncido de Lexy que aun no sabía mucho sobre su vida

- ¿Algo más que tengamos que enterarnos señorita Berry? – pregunto bromeando la rubia

- Señora Berry – Fabray – corrigió la morena

- Futura – le sonrió Quinn y se dieron un beso

- Ya dejen de hacer eso! – Le arrojo una servilleta – Continua con tu historia, Quinn no la distraigas – ambas chicas rieron

- Por suerte el director me ha dicho que me esperara el tiempo que sea necesario para estrenar –

- Eso es maravilloso Rachel! – Felicito Holly – Ya ves como siendo positiva las cosas se van dando de a poco – la morena asintió sonriente

- Lo sé… fui una cobarde al encerrarme en mi habitación – dijo apenada

- Eso ya quedo en el pasado… - su rubia amiga intento zanjear el mal momento - ¿Cuándo te reincorporaras a la obra? –

- Mañana mismo empiezo – respondió eufórica

- ¿Mañana? – Quinn abrió sus ojos – Pero… -

- Así es, a las nueve… no te preocupes – se anticipo al ver la cara de preocupación en su prometida – No cantare… solo iré para aprenderme las coreografías –

- Tendrás que verla… - comento la rubia dando por sentado que entenderían a que se refería

- Si, lo sé… pero espero que el trato mejore entre nosotras y podamos compartir un mismo espacio laboral sin tener que pelear –

- Cierto!... – al parecer Lexy cayó en la cuenta de lo que hablaban – La que te espera Berry! –

- No permitiré que me haga la vida imposible… hablare con ella e intentare dejar las cosas en claro mañana mismo –

- No creo que eso sea necesario – hablo segura Holly

- Si lo es, no hemos quedado en buenos términos la última vez que nos vimos en un ensayo –

- Créeme cuando te digo que no lo será – volvió a responder dejando a las integrantes de aquella mesa algo confundidas

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Solo recibió un guiño por parte de Holly.

- Siento el retraso – una voz ajena a ella se hizo presente

- Tienes que estar bromeando… - murmuro Rachel por lo bajo siendo escuchada solo por Quinn quien estaba tan o más sorprendida que su novia

- ¿Ella no es… - dejo la pregunta sin terminar apuntándola aun sin entender como el mundo podía ser tan chico

- Creo que no hace falta presentaciones – hablo Holly parándose de su lugar para recibir a su "chica" – Aquí está la culpable de que me quede en New York – le sonrió tomando su mano dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta casi tocando el piso.

- Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti Schwimmer -

* * *

**SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEs dejo un nuevo capitulo! Disfruten**

**- Supongo que por "Schwimmer" ya saben a quien me refiero...¿no Gleeks?**

**Gracias a las personas que se unen a leer este fics, y por animarse a comentar! **

**Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores :)**

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	52. Chapter 52

"**Despedida"**

- Creo que no hace falta presentaciones – hablo Holly parándose de su lugar para recibir a su "chica" – Aquí está la culpable de que me quede en New York – le sonrió tomando su mano dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta casi tocando el piso.

- Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti Schwimmer -

- ¿Schwimmer? – pregunto Quinn

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cassandra? – hablo la morena luego de unos minutos de ausencia mental en la mesa

- Recuerdas que te hable de una persona en el auto… - espero que la morena le respondiera, quien solo asintió con su cabeza – Bueno, es ella – dijo sonriente Holly

- ¿Tus ex están saliendo juntas? – exclamo Lexy ganándose la atención de todas – Deberían de ir a esos shows que pasan en la tv – comento riendo, pero paro de inmediato al ver que todas la miraban con el ceño fruncido

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... es decir – Quinn la interrumpió

- Esperen un momento!... ¿Por qué Lexy hablo en plural cuando dijo ex? – Rachel comenzó a moverse incomoda en su asiento

- Ups! – hablo Lexy recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de la morena

- Racheeeel – la morena giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia su novia quien la esperaba con su ceja levantada esperando por las explicaciones que nunca llegaban

- Emmm… lo que pasa… Bueno ya conoces a Holly – hablo nerviosa

- Rachel estoy esperando… no esquives el tema, dime porque Lexy dijo "tus" y no "tu" – se cruzo de brazos

"Caaaaaaaaaaaan" – la morena suspiro aliviada, era su móvil sonando en su campera, sin dudarlo dos veces lo saco de su bolsillo para atender la llamada

- Ni se te ocurra atender Barbra – advirtió la rubia

- Es Santana y esta con Beth… tengo que hacerlo, lo siento – Se paró de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia afuera del local

- Bueno… - hablo Holly aun parada junto a Cassandra – Creo que lo mejor será irnos – hablo en general para captar la atención de Quinn que aun veía con el ceño fruncido a su novia a través del vidrio

Quinn giro – No es necesario… - extendió su mano – Quinn Fabray –

- Cassandra July – devolvió el saludo

- Siéntense – la rubia señalo los asientos vacios - ¿Qué quieres tomar? – le pregunto a Cassandra

- No es necesario… ya le pedí un chocolate, iré a buscarlo no demoro – le sonrió a su chica y fue en busca de la bebida

- Bien… - comento Lexy luego de unos segundos de silencio, la situación era incomoda y la verdad que ella no tenia porque estar allí, frente a esa visible guerra de miradas. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de golpear sus dedos en la mesa, rogaba que Rachel volviera y explicara rápidamente la situación o sino estas dos se matarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**- Santana necesito que vengas urgente –**

**- ¿Qué sucede enano? –**

**- Problemas! Como siempre… -**

**- Explícate –**

**- No hay tiempo… ven urgente a Starbucks, el que está cerca de casa por favor –**

**- Pero estoy con Beth y Britt… tu hija ha decidido llenar el auto de bolsas con ropa junto a mi novia –**

**- ¿Dónde estás? –**

**- Por llegar a casa pero… -**

**- Cambia el rumbo, ven aquí ya! –**

**- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –**

**- Holly y Cassandra están esperándome en una mesa con Quinn –**

**- Y necesitas que te salve el trasero como siempre –**

**- San por favor –**

**- Ya ya! Iré… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que se te juntaría el ganado algún día? –**

**- No es momento para eso –**

**- Si pero déjamelo decirte… TE LO DIJE!... en cinco estamos ahí –**

**- Ok. Las espero** – corto la llamada e intento hacer tiempo afuera hasta que aparecieran sus amigas pero al ver hacia dentro pudo ver como Lexy le hacía señas pidiéndole por favor que entrara. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos y vio que en la mesa no estaba Holly… _- Mierda… - _Sin más vueltas volvió a su mesa.

- ¿Todo bien? – llego la morena a su mesa tomando asiento junto a Quinn tomándole la mano

- Claro – hablo Cassandra regalándole una sonrisa, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Quinn haciéndoselo saber a Rachel dándole un apretón en su mano - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto al ver una mueca en la cara de la morena

- S-si si si – movió su cabeza apoyando la afirmación - ¿Dónde esta Holly? –

- ¿Me buscaban? – llego con el chocolate de su chica y una bandeja de galletitas

- Galletas! – Grito Lexy - ¿Qué? – Pregunto al tener nuevamente todas las miradas sobre ella – Me gustan – levanto sus hombros tomando una

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron? – pregunto la morena, Lexy comenzó a negar con su cabeza

- En la clínica – respondió Holly sonriente

- ¿Qué clínica? – volvió a preguntar la morena, y esta vez Lexy se golpeo en la frente con la palma de su mano, la morena cada vez se estaba enterrando mas y ella lo sabia

- Donde estabas internada. Cuando te fui a visitar la conocí a ella en la sala de espera – Hablo por fin Cassandra. Rachel miro de reojo a la morocha quien aun seguía negando con su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Quinn soltó la mano de su chica y se acomodo en su silla para escuchar bien esa respuesta

- Que nos conocimos cuando fui a visitar… -

- ¿No tienen un poco de calor? – corto la morena

- Si! Estoy muriendo ahogada… ¿Vamos afuera? – intento salvarla Lexy, ¿Quién lo diría?

- Me parece buena idea…lo necesito – intento levantarse pero de un solo tirón Quinn volvió a sentarla

- Tu de aquí no te mueves – la penetro con su mirada – Decías… - le sonrió a Cassandra. Holly solo abría sus ojos al ver los cambios de actitud en Quinn, comenzó a temer por su vida.

- Que conocí a Holly cuando… -

- Si si, eso lo oí, pero ¿Por qué tú fuiste a visitar a mi novia? – fue directa

- Pues porque Rachel era… -

- Aquí llego el alma de esta fiesta! – grito Santana llegando a la mesa

- Mamiiiis! – grito Beth corriendo hacia sus madres, pero saltando sobre la morena

- Hola chicas! – Brittany fue más considerada y saludo una por una dejando por ultimo a Cassandra – SI! Yo quiero chocolate también! ¿Me pides Sanny? – pidió sonriente a su novia

- Claro baby, pero uno solo… sabes que el chocolate te cae mal – advirtió

- Yo también quiero chocolate mami – dijo Beth aun en los brazos de la morena

- Bien, ahora mismo iré a buscarte uno bien grande para mi princesita – Holly y Cassandra miraban embobadas el trato que Rachel tenia con la niña - ¿Tu quieres algo mas mi amor? – Quinn negó con su cabeza – Ya regreso – dejo a la pequeña rubia en brazos de su madre y se dirigió a la barra junto a Santana que ya había encargado el chocolate para su novia – Agrega uno más por favor, grande – le pidió al muchacho que atendía su mesa

- En que lio te has metido esta vez enano –

- Lo sé… no quiero que Quinn se enoje, está un poco insegura y teniendo a Cassandra en la mesa eso aumentara –

- Te mereces un buen golpe por parte de Quinn, es genial en eso… -

- Se supone que vienes ayudarme –

- Pero eso no quita que te de un correctivo por jugar con tantas mujeres a la vez – el chico llego con ambas tazas – Imagina si se te juntaran todas –

- Gracias – le sonrió al muchacho – Aun no entiendo cómo se conocen entre ellas, dijeron que en la clínica cuando Cassie me fue a visitar pero Quinn nunca la vio ¿Cómo es posible? –

- Bueno… yo creo… que… eso – hablo la latina sin saber explicarse – Digamos que – movía su cabeza hacia los costados buscando una explicación

- ¿Qué has hecho? – levanto su ceja

- Disculpen – hablo el muchacho que minutos antes les había preparado el pedido. Ambas mujeres giraron su cabeza a la vez para prestarle atención, poniéndolo un poco nervioso

- ¿Qué quieres? – hablo Santana con su tono no tan amable ya conocido

- San no le hables asi… dinos – le sonrió

- Quisiera saber el nombre de la señorita rubia, la que tiene a la niña en brazos – pregunto ilusionado. La sonrisa de la morena se borro de inmediato

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Rachel dejando la tasa sobre la barra

- Es que me gustaría invitarle algo que va a correr por mi cuenta – comento aquel muchacho morocho de ojos azules que se estaba cavando su propia tumba

- Dime tu nombre – hablo Rachel

- Brody Weston – extendió la mano hacia la morena quien ni siquiera se inmuto de aquel gesto

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquella hermosa rubia se fijaría en alguien como tu? – pregunto altanera

- ¿Lo dices porque crees que soy mozo? – Brody apoyo sus manos en la barra

- También por eso… -

- No soy mozo, solo el dueño de este local… ¿crees que ahora soy suficiente para tu amiga? –

- TE VOY A MATAR! – la morena intento pasar hacia el otro lado de la barra pero la latina la sostuvo a tiempo

- Tranquila fiera… mejor volvamos a nuestra mesa! – le dio la tasa a la morena y comenzó a empujarla para que comenzara a caminar, no sin antes girarse caminando hacia atrás y haciéndole la seña de "te voy a estar vigilando" apuntándolo a él y luego a sus ojos con ambos dedos.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara mami? – pregunto Beth cuando vio llegar a la morena con su cara tensa apretando su mandíbula intentando tragarse las ganas de ir a desfigurarle la cara aquel idiota.

- Tu mami está tomando de su propia medicina – hablo la latina haciendo entrega del chocolate para su chica tomando asiento a un lado de Lexy y Rachel

- ¿Estas enferma Rachie? – pregunto Brittany luego de darle un sorbo a su chocolate

- De celos baby… - sonrió al ver como la morena se mordía el labio aguantando sus ganas

- ¿De quién? – Pregunto Quinn limpiando la boca de su hija – Beth no te manches esa remera que es nueva –

- Disculpe señorita – hablo una chica ajena a ellas – Permiso – puso un vaso de jugo natural y una porción de torta selva negra

- Yo no he pedido esto – hablo rápidamente parando la acción de la chica

- Se lo envían de allí – apunto a Brody quien le sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca

- Asi como te has tomado el trabajo de traer eso hasta aquí, lo tomaras de nuevo y se lo llevaras a ese tipo… rodearas la barra y se lo meteras por el culo de mi parte – hablo la celosa – De parte de Rachel Berry – levanto su ceja

- Rachel la boca –

- ¿La boca? Pero si aquel imbécil te está enviando cosas para llamar tu atención, hasta me ha preguntado por ti – hablo completamente celosa

- ¿En serio ha preguntado por mi? –

- ¿Estas bromeando Lucy? -

- No me digas Lucy, Barbra! – la apunto con su dedo

- Tu deja de coquetear con ese estúpido, eres mi novia, mi futura esposa! –

- Y tu eres la mía! ¿Quedo claro? –

- Bien, así me gusta –

- Perfecto! – termino Quinn matándose ambas con un profundo y desesperado beso

Santana giro sus ojos, y las demás las miraban sin poder creérselo, menos Britt y Beth que obviamente estaban perdidas en su chocolate y en la porción de selva negra.

- Ya dejen de montar un circo aquí familia conejin – las faberry se separaron no sin antes encerrar sus ojos y enviarse una mirada desafiante.

- Bueno, nosotras creo que nos vamos – volvió anunciar Holly

No! Aun tienen que contarme su historia – Quinn intento detenerlas

_- Estoy muerta oficialmente… -_ pensó la morena. _– Mejor que lo cuente yo antes que –_

- Era la ex de Rachel… por eso fui a visitarla a la clínica –hablo Cassandra terminando con todas las vueltas que hubieron desde un principio

Quinn comenzó a reir - Es una broma ¿cierto? – nadie mas reía - ¿Barbra? – la morena cerro sus ojos, odiaba cuando la llamaba asi… no renegaba de su nombre, pero si el nuevo sentido que le habia dado Quinn, sabia que estaba molesta y tenia toda la razón.

- Mira Quinn – recibió una leve cachetada por parte de su novia - ¿Y eso porque demonios fue? – pregunto

- Por si las dudas de que te lo merezcas! – la morena intento volver hablar pero nuevas cachetadas llegaron a su mejilla, una detrás de otra como cachetada de loco, recibiendo por turno, primero de Santana luego de Lexy, Brittany, Holly y Cassandra

- HEY! BASTA! – la morena se tomo su mejilla - ¿Qué demonios les pasa? –

- Me la debías por la golpiza anterior – hablo Lexy

- Por lo que me hiciste – Cassandra

- Lo siento Rach… - levanto sus hombros Holly

- Me pareció divertido – Brittany que volvia a su chocolate

- Me deje llevar… y porque eres enano – Santana

- Están locas! – Dijo sobándose su mejilla dañada – Y si, Cassandra y Holly eran mis ex ¿ok? – Hablo molesta – Todas tenemos un pasado… yo lo tengo y diferentes cosas me llevaron a ser así, yo no te culpo a ti por el tuyo ¿de acuerdo? – le hablo a Quinn

- ¿Era necesario que te acostaras con todo Nueva York Rachel? – le pregunto su novia

- No me acosté con toda la ciudad, no digas cosas que no son! –

- Claro… solo te faltaron Lexy, Santana y Brittany – las apunto. Se formo un silencio que dio mucho para pensar.

- Dime que no… -

- A mi no me mires! – Se adelanto Lexy – Yo ni siquiera sabía que vivía aquí –

- Santana… - hablo Quinn

- A mi no me metan en sus peleas estúpidas – la apunto

- ¿Se han acostado Rachel? – silencio. – Oh por dios! – se tapo la cara con ambas manos

- Solo fue una noche – aclaro Santana

- No significo nada… ni siquiera me gusto – hablo rápido la morena

- Si te gusto, lo has dicho y hasta has repetido – hablo Britt con una porción de torta en su boca

- Baby no hables con la boca llena – le sonrio

- ¿Me están hablando en serio? –

- Amor… - le agarro la mano

- No me digas amor – se soltó del agarre

- Esta bien… enójate Quinn, pero asi no me casare – silencio en la mesa

- Pues entonces yo tampoco –

- Hey! No hablen estupideces, se aman… dejen de pelear por estas cosas, ambas tienen un pasado. Quinn la has cagado con Lexy pero la morena al fin te perdono, el enano ha tenido un pasado que ya lo dejo atrás, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo también. Miren frente a ustedes, estas dos rubias están juntan queriendo contar su historia hace mas de dos horas y ustedes no paran de discutir haciéndonos sentir incomodas a todas – la latina hizo una pausa – Si no se quieren casar de acuerdo, pero dejen el drama! Vengo lidiando con ustedes la mitad de mi vida prácticamente y ya me estoy cansando… - vio como el rostro de las Faberry se aflojaba de a poco – Ahora quiero que se perdonen por esto y se den un beso corto por favor, no quiero ver como intercambian saliva – espero a que ambas mujeres tomaran la iniciativa pero Quinn no estaba en labor de ayudar

- Hey… Quinn…yo – la miro de reojo con su cabeza agachada – Lo siento –

- De acuerdo – hablo la rubia sin movérsele un pelo. Rachel levanto su cabeza con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo

- ¿Quieres que patee tu culo pálido? – amenazo Santana

Quinn bufo por lo bajo – Yo también lo siento – miro a su novia quien solo intentaba esquivarla con la mirada por sentirse tan tonta al dejar su orgullo de lado – Rach, en verdad lo siento… - tomo su mano – Soy muy celosa y no me gusta compartirte –

- Yo también lo siento mucho… soy solo tuya ¿de acuerdo? –

- Y yo tuya… de nadie más – beso sus labios olvidándose de quienes las rodeaban

- ¿Y yo de quién soy? – pregunto triste Beth

- NUESTRA! – hablaron las Faberry levantándola de su asiento y sentándola sobre ellas haciéndole cosquillas y repartiendo besos por doquier.

* * *

**_Cinco meses después_**

- ¿Puedes apurarte enano? No quiero hacer esperar a esas hermosas piernas que bailaran para mi – Santana esperaba a su amiga en la puerta de entrada con su reconocido vestido verde a rayas negras, una medias finas oscuras largas hasta debajo de sus rodillas y una pequeña campera de jean rosada sin mangas

- Sabes que debes portarte bien ¿no? – comento la morena tomando las llaves del auto y su bolso. Rachel en cambio llevaba un pantalón de cuero bastante ajustado con botas y una camisa blanca casi tranparente dejando a la vista su brassier negro.

- ¿De qué hablas? Es mi fiesta de soltera… -

- Nuestra – corrigió la morena – Creo que nos iremos en taxi, quiero disfrutar la noche y creo que beberé un poco nada mas –

- No sabes la rubia que te espera en el caño de stripper –

- Solo tengo dos rubias en mi mente y no bailan en un caño precisamente –

- No seas aguafiestas ¿quieres? – tomo su brazo – Ahora vamos que quiero ver un par de pechos – levanto sus brazos meneando sus caderas mientras caminaba. La morena solo giro sus ojos y la siguió.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Britt? –

- Estoy muy aburrida… se supone que es nuestra fiesta de despedida –

- Pero si estamos conversando, intenta unirte – le sonrió intentando convencerla. En aquella mesa las acompañaba Judy, la madre de Brittany, Maribel la madre de Santana, Lexy junto a sus amigas de piso Kitty y Marley, quien la ultima conoce a la morena por la obra de teatro.

- Deberíamos de estar bailando, cantando… no lo sé –

- Esto es un completo fracaso – llego Lexy junto a las chicas agachando su cuerpo detrás de sus asientos

- Le mandare un mensaje a Sanny… me quiero ir con ella –

- No puedes hacer eso Britt – le tomo el brazo deteniendo su acción – No pueden enterarse que estamos aburridas –

- Esto es lo que sucede cuando el orgullo Fabray aparece – acoto Lexy – Si no hubieses discutido sobre quien se daría el mejor reventón de despedida no estaríamos aquí… creo que me he equivocado de equipo –

- Gracias amiga! – Remarco la ultima palabra – No dejare que Rachel sepa que se están aburriendo –

- Admite que tu también lo haces… mira – señalo a sus amigas de piso – Parecen hongos del aburrimiento que tienen, y me han dicho que ya quieren irse –

- Pero ¿Por qué no pueden pasarla bien como mi madre, Maribel y la madre de Britt? –

- Pff… ella son viejas, sin ofender – se atajo frente a la mirada de Quinn – Donde las coloques la pasaran bien porque hablan y hablan… no saben lo que es realmente divertirse –

- ¿Y que es según tu divertirse? Porque para mi tener una cena con mis amigas es suficiente –

- Le he enviado un mensaje a Sanny… pero no me responde – comento Britt cortando con la charla

- No!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

- Si no lo hacia ella, lo hacía yo – defendió Lexy

- ¿Hace cuanto lo enviaste? –

- Diez minutos… -

- ¿Y todavía no responde? – la rubia negó con su cabeza triste - ¿Qué estarán haciendo? -

* * *

- TE AMO ENANOOOOO… ESTA ES UNA JODIDA FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA! – levanto su copa de champagne junto a la morena para brindar

- Steph… trae otra ronda de vodka – pidió la morena quien ya comenzaba a jugarle en contra el efecto del alcohol.

En la pista improvisada de aquel pequeño bar se encontraban Holly junto a Cassandra bebiendo sus tragos y bailando bastante pegadas dando y recibiendo amor. En la mesa junto a Rachel y Santana se encontraba Shelby quien se movía en su lugar al compas de la música.

- Chaaaaaarlize! – grito la morena al ver llegar a la rubia junto a ellas – Vinisteeeee – la rubia sonrió alegre al ver el estado de la morena que intentaba pararse de su lugar para saludarla

- Quedate sentada – le sugirió para luego saludarla – Veo que la estas pasando bien – saludo a la latina y luego a Shelby tomando asiento a su lado

Stephany llego con la botella de vodka y varios chupitos para hacer una ronda junto a todas. La morena como pudo se paro y le hizo señas a las rubias que aun bailaban para que se acerquen a beber con ella.

1…2…3…

- ADIOS SOLTERIA! – gritaron ambas anfitrionas y bebieron de un trago el liquido que contenía el pequeño vaso.

- OTRA RONDA! – pidió la morena pero una voz en los parlantes detuvo su acción

- Pedimos la presencia de las señoritas Berry y Lopez en el escenario por favor… para recibir un pequeño regalo – Santana sin dudarlo mas tomo del brazo a la morena, quien tomo la botella de vodka y corrieron hacia el escenario

- Por favor quiero un aplauso para estas bellas damas que hoy será su ultima noche de soltería! – varias chicas gritaron "Que lastima" "Ven que te hare la despedida" "Tómame como amante" y varias cosas mas que mejor no repetirlas.  
Dos de los bármanes que habían en el lugar colocaron una silla en el escenario cada uno para que ambas chicas se sentaran, quienes no dudaron en hacerlo esperando su gran regalo.

JOE COCKER - YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON comenzó a sonar en el bar desatando la euforia y gritos en las mujeres que concurrían esa noche a la fiesta de despedida.

* * *

- ¿Y? – pregunto Quinn impaciente al no descifrar la cara de su amiga – Brittany! –

- Shhh… no me dejas escuchar – tapo la boca de su amiga - ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? –

- Pon en altavoz… quiero oír – Quinn desesperada le quito el móvil de las manos y coloco altavoz. Una vez que habían logrado hacer contacto con ellas no iban a desperdiciar la llamada cortándola.

- ¿Quién habla? – la voz se escuchaba entrecortada pero claramente sabían que no era la de Santana mucho menos la de Rachel

- ¿Segura que has llamado a Santana? – la rubia asintió – Pero no es la voz de ellas – de fondo comenzó a escucharse la voz de una ebria Berry gritando el nombre de Holly y Cassandra.

- Esa es Rachie… - hablo contenta – Y parece que ya esta borracha – comenzó a reir, pero de inmediato paro al ver la cara de Quinn

- 1…2…3… ADIOS SOLTERIA! – Quinn abrió su boca sin poder creerlo

- Ya mismo nos vamos de aquí – llamo al mozo para pagar la cuenta y tomo sus cosas apurando a las mujeres para que salieran de allí rápido. Se distribuyeron en los autos de Lexy y Santana que lo tenia Britt. – Dime donde están – le pidió a su amiga

- En el bar de Steph… sugar shot – dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a la velocidad a la que iba Quinn. Intentaba escuchar lo que pasaba en la fiesta, se moría de ganas por estar ahí junto a su chica para pasarla ella bien también.

_- Pedimos la presencia de las señoritas Berry y Lopez en el escenario por favor… para recibir un pequeño regalo –_

- Oh por dios! – al escuchar eso no dudo mas y apretó el acelerador.

No dudo en bajarse del auto y correr hasta la puerta de aquel bar donde se mantenían con las luces apagadas y solo se iluminaba el escenario

- ¿Cómo demonios llegaron tan rápido? – pregunto Quinn tras ver a Lexy en la puerta esperándola. Solo levanto sus hombros como respuesta - ¿Dónde esta mi madre? –

- Ya entraron… -

- Miren… las chicas – grito Brittany mientras corría hacia la entrada

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AHÍ? – En el escenario: Dos sillas, dos morenas cada con una bailarina en su regazo.

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	53. Chapter 53

"**Despedida II"**

- Lex llama a Brittany… dile que venga de inmediato –

- Quinn no creo que sea correcto lo que sea que vayas hacer. No están haciendo nada malo, solo divirtiéndose – recibió un empujón por parte de la rubia

- Que vayas! – se quedo parada aun en la puerta del bar observando como ahora Rachel vertía el contenido de la botella sobre el cuerpo de la bailarina que aun permanecía sobre el regazo moviéndose sensualmente

_- Ya quiero ver tu cara Rachel Berry –_ levanto su ceja

- ¿Qué sucede Quinnie? – pregunto sin quitar los ojos sobre su novia sonriente al ver como su Sanny se perdía en los pechos de aquella bailarina

- Ven… acompáñame a un lugar – tomo su mano

- Pero yo quiero ver como Sanny baila con esa enfermerita – al parecer la cosa iba de disfraces

- Britt! – llamo la atención de su amiga – Créeme que te gustara donde iremos! – sin más rodeos se dirigieron hasta la barra intentando esconderse de sus novias

- Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Necesito que nos lleves detrás –

- ¿Detrás de dónde? No puedes estar aquí… es la despedida de tu prometida, que por cierto es mi mejor amiga, y no puedes verla! – hablo rodeando la barra para salir detrás de ella – Mañana se casan… es de mala suerte! – hablo desesperada

- Steph… hey! Stephany! – agarro a la pequeña rubia por los hombros para sacudir su cuerpo y hacerla reaccionar – Concéntrate! Eso solo pasa si la veo mañana con el vestido. Hoy no cuenta, asi que por favor… -

- Si, pero al estar tu aqui y teniendo a Rachel bastante tomada, querrá llevarte con ella a su casa y pasaran la noche juntas, y no pueden! – quiso hacerle entender

-Oye! Yo no pensaba dormir lejos de mi chica hoy –

- Pero tendrán mala suerte –

- ¿Te oyes? Somos dos mujeres casándose, toda nuestra relación ha sido con mala suerte! Ahora nos llevaras detrás del escenario, y cuando yo te de el okay tu pondrás este tema ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia asintió – Bien! ¿Dónde esta Britt? – comenzó a buscar con su vista por el bar – Britt! – grito

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la ojiazul que permanecia detrás de ella

-Oh! Mierda Britt! Me has asustado… pensé que ya te me habías escapado. Ven, vámonos – tomo su mano y se la llevo detrás del escenario

* * *

- Quinn? – la morena intentaba mirar detrás de ese moreno cuerpo que se movía frente a ella – Santana!... SAN! – llamaba sin querer despegar los ojos de la barra – Por dios Santana! – Miro a su amiga – Quita la cara de ahí – al parecer los pechos le gustaban

- ¿Qué… quie-res? – hablo entrecortada por los pechos que golpeaban en su cara

- Creo que Quinn está aquí – hablo arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol – Hey! Sin tocar – le advirtió a la bailarina que le habia subido la camisa para ver sus marcados abdominales y ya iba camino hacia el borde del pantalón

- Pero mira que eres quisquillosa –

- Es Quinn! – le grito a su amiga al ver como dos rubias se alejaban

- Ya deja de alucinar, Steph no las dejaría entrar y si fuera Quinn tu no estarías viva… relájate enano y manotea el culo que tienes en frente que la patrona no esta y en tu vida volveras a tener uno tan trabajado moviéndose en tu cara –

- Tienes razón en eso – Santana sonrió pervertidamente – es decir… en lo de Quinn y estar viva, ya sabes… estúpida – insulto al ver como la latina movía su rostro como si le diera la razón como a los locos

-Menos charla! – comento una bailarina casi dando por terminado su baile

Aplausos invadieron el bar al terminar la pista de audio, y ambas morenas agradecieron a las muchachas por el baile. Las luces del escenario se apagaron nuevamente pero esta vez por completo, provocando silbidos en la pequeña multitud de mujeres. Santana y Rachel al estar bastante pasadas en alcohol decidieron no hacer el ridículo, por así decirlo, y decidieron quedarse paradas alii sin mover un solo pelo.

- Santana y Rachel por favor vuelvan a tomar asiento que esto no ha terminado – Una voz en los parlantes volvía anunciarse – Prepárense para recibir su regalo por la noche de bodas adelantado y lo que tendrán por el resto de sus noches! –

- ¿Preparada Britt? – la rubia asintió eufóricamente, aquello le parecía muchísimo mejor que el restaurant aburrido sin lugar a dudas – A sacar la perra que hay en nosotras! – chocaron sus manos

"MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN – SHANIA TWAIN" comenzó a sonar dándole apertura al nuevo baile en Sugar Shot.

- San me siento un poco mareada… creo ver a Quinn vestida de policía –

- Somos dos porque yo veo a Britt de marinerita –

- ¿Estaremos soñando? – pregunto la morena entrecerrando sus ojos. No lo espero mas y estiro su mano para ver si sus ojos veían bien. Su mandíbula cayó al piso al sentir que aquel pedazo de mujer era de carne y hueso, y era Quinn… su Quinn

- Aun no está permitido tocar –saco un juego de esposas y sujeto a la morena aquella silla – Britt! – llamo a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo con su prometida pero sujetándola con una soga

- OH MIERDA! – gritaron ambas morenas a la vez.

Aquello era un verdadero espectáculo. Quinn había decido tomar uno de los disfraces que permanecían detrás del escenario eligiendo el de policía, con su esposa, gorro, una micro mini falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación, una apretada camisa azul que tenia desprendido los primero tres botones logrando que sus pechos mostraran su brassier negro mostrando su delantera aun más apetecible y apretada.  
Brittany era el sueño en persona de la latina. Varias veces habían jugado al capitán y la marinera, pero tenerla allí con ese mini disfraz despertaba hasta la fiera mas dormida. La rubia tenia un trajecito blanco con azul y rojo, un pequeño gorro blanco y una mini falda tableada del mismo color. Sus piernas se veían kilométricas, no sabía si era por el alcohol ingerido o por el solo sentido de que aquella pollerita era apenas visible dejando a la vista parte de sus nalgas.  
Ambas rubias comenzaron hacer un pequeño baile para todas las mujeres que concurrían esa noche al bar, dándole la espalda a las Pezberry, quienes intentaban con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre para agarrar a sus presas.

- No nos pueden hacer esto San… míralas! Se están tocando! – exclamaba la morena la ver como Quinn pegaba su espalda al cuerpo de Brittany, y la ultima rubia la empujaba hacia delante provocando que su cola quedara pegada al vientre de ella.

- No no no no! Eso es mío – gritaba Santana desesperada

Quinn giro su cuerpo quedando frente a Brittany y comenzó a desabrochar el pequeño traje que cubría el cuerpo de su compañera. Luego de unos minutos de hacerse rogar, arranco con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña camisa blanca de Brittany y la tiro a la horda de mujeres que gritaban sin pudor alguno.

- Acuéstate en el suelo Britt – pidió Quinn. La ojiazul sin demorarse mucho más apoyo sensualmente su espalda desnuda en el frio escenario siendo seguida por Quinn que se le acomodaba a horcajadas en su vientre moviéndose sexualmente sobre ella apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Brittany, quien con su mano derecha arañana el abdomen de su amiga.

- Quinn sal de ahí ahora mismo! – gritaba Rachel provocando que Quinn comenzara a moverse mas rápidamente. La excitaba no iba a negarlo, pero quería ser ella quien estuviera debajo de ella. La tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, podía tocarla con la punta de su pie, pero demonios… aun seguía amarrada a la silla sin poder mover sus manos.  
Santana sin dudarlo un segundo mas, se paro llevándose consigo misma la silla que aun tenia atada a ella. Las rubias al verla se separaron de inmediato dejándole el camino a Brittany para que calmara a su chica haciéndola volver a su lugar.

- Pero miren que bien se porta mi chica… - murmuro Quinn al oído de la morena poniéndose detrás de su silla

- Quinn no me hagas esto –

- Solo disfruta mi amor… tú querías fiesta de despedida, aquí la tienes! – dio por terminado el pequeño dialogo y succiono sin pudor alguno su oreja provocándole un escalofrió a la morena. Quinn en sus adentros lo sintió por su madre y suegra, tener que ver aquello no era lo mejor, pero le daría una lección a su prometida.

Como si hubiese estado organizado y ensayado ambas rubias comenzaron hacer exactamente los mismos movimientos, siguiéndose entre sí. Quinn rodeo a su morena hasta quedar frente a ella de espaldas. Comenzó a menearse sensualmente para el público, bajando y subiendo lentamente mientras bordeaba con sus dedos su diminuta pollera, pero al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba su amiga decidió quedar igual a ella. Sin más rodeos, empezó a desbotonar uno por uno los botones que privaban a todos de aquella privilegiada figura. Una vez que la pequeña camisa azul queda abierta, se giro en su lugar dándole la espalda al público y comenzó a bailarle a su morena. Tomo de ambos bordes de su prenda y la abrió completamente mostrándole aquel hermoso brassier negro de encaje mientras movía su vientre pidiendo que los ojos de Rachel la recorrieran por completo.  
Adiós camisa, adiós paciencia Berry. Como pudo intento luchar contra aquellas esposas pero no podía liberar sus manos, cosa que Quinn agradecía, luego debería de calmar esa fiera que estaba despertando en cada movimiento que hacía. Tomo su prenda y la coloco detrás del cuello de la morena, provocando que su rostro se fuera hacia delante chocando directamente con sus pechos, los cuales no dudo en moverlos. Dolió, aquella mordida que le habia dado su chica le dolió hasta el alma pero subió aun más su excitación. Con su dedo índice comenzó hacer el conocido gesto de "no" haciéndole saber a la morena que aun no podía obtener aquello.  
Miro hacia su izquierda y pudo ver como Santana luchaba para liberarse mientras Brittany se movía sobre ella.  
Sin dudarlo giro mirando hacia el pequeño publico y volvió con sus dedos hacia el borde de su pollera, meneando sensualmente abrió lo suficiente sus piernas para caminar hacia atrás y quedar sentada sobre la morena, que con su boca abierta aun no podía creer lo que su novia estaba haciendo, jamás la había visto de ese modo y le encantaba, sentía que ya habia perdido la cabeza por completo, pero un nuevo movimiento en su entrepierna le hizo saber que en ese punto de la noche todo estaba perdido. Quinn comenzó a moverse haciendo fricción entre ambas con su cola y termino de despertar el pequeño indio que habitaba en el cuerpo de la morena, no lo soporto mas, y con dolor en sus muñecas se zafo de las esposas que la mantenían aferrada a la maldita silla.  
Quinn no supo en que momento se descuido, pero lo próximo que sintió fue la mano derecha de la morena tocando su parte intima intentando pegarla mas a su cuerpo para sentir un poco mas su sensual movimiento. Se sentía condenadamente bien, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre hombro de su chica. Lo próximo que sintió fue las manos de la morena apretando sus pechos sin pudor alguno reclamando lo que era de ella. Gritos ensordecedores ocupaban el lugar y una canción que ya estaba a punto de acabar marcaba el final de aquel pequeño baile.

- Me estas volviendo loca – le susurro bruscamente la morena a Quinn tras pegar su cuerpo al de ella. – Necesito irme contigo de aquí… ahora mismo – la rubia sin dudarlo más asintió rápidamente.

La música dejo de escucharse, las luces se apagaron y los aplausos no demoraron en llegar

- Esto sí que es un baile! – Grito la animadora de la noche en el micrófono – Un aplauso a las bailarinas invitadas… - se encendieron las luces y no había latina, ni morocha mucho menos un par de rubias. – Al parecer ya han empezado su fiesta privada… No se pierdan el dos por uno en la barra señoritas, ahora mismo! – termino con el anuncio y la fiesta siguió su rumbo

- Dios Rach… para… un … poco – decía entre besos y manotazos detrás del escenario

- Es tu culpa por provocarme… así – arrincono a la rubia contra la pared. Unas pequeñas risas desviaron la atención de las Faberry y pudo ver como la latina tenia arrinconada a Britt, pero esta rodeaba su cintura con las piernas… digamos que estaban un paso mas allá de ellas.

- San tomare tu auto… -

- Claro yo me iré donde Britt… baby dale las llaves – hablo devorando el cuello de su novia

- Las tengo yo – hablo Quinn -… están en mi saco – la morena se lamio los labios pensando en lo que comería en unos minutos

- Quiero irme… ahora mismo – Quinn la tomo de la mano y partieron de allí – Usen protección – le grito a sus amigas, que seguramente no llegarían hasta el departamento de Britt teniendo un pequeño adelanto allí mismo.

- Nos vamos… - anuncio la rubia tomando su abrigo cayendo en la cuenta que aun permanecía con su torso cubierto solo por su brassier

- Hija no puedes salir así… - dijo avergonzada su madre. La morena rápidamente tomo el saco de la rubia y la cubrió.

- Vamos – tironeo una impaciente morena. Quinn comenzó a reír por la impaciencia de su chica.

- Nos vemos mañana… -

- Pero hija no pueden dormir juntas –

- Ni lo menciones Judy! – advirtió Rachel – Lo siento… pero me llevare a tu hija… seis meses, seis! – aclaro la morena mostrando con sus dedos el tiempo que había carecido de ejercitación física con su hija. Al diablo… estaba bastante tomada y ni siquiera le importaba hablar esos temas con su suegra.

- Váyanse! – grito Shelby, ambas mujeres no dudaron en correr hacia la salida.

Entre empujones y tironeos llegaron al auto y se metieron en el. Quinn lo puso en marcha, no había tomado una gota de alcohol lo cual era la conductora designada, pero una morena rápidamente se sentó sobre ella, dejando su espalda apoyada en el volante

- Estas bromeando ¿cierto? – La morena negó sonriente pasando su lengua sobre los labios de la rubia – Si vuelves hacer eso no te perdonare la vida – Rachel se mordió los labios provocando a su novia pero a la vez pensando sobre qué hacer. – Me vuelas la cabeza mi amor – tomo bruscamente del cuello de la morena y la empujo hacia sus labios devorándolos sin pudor alguno. Las manos de Rachel no dudaron un segundo a la hora de explorar el cuerpo de la ojiverde, que aun permanecía con su saco desabrochado permitiendo que la morena tuviera libre acceso a sus pechos. – Rach… mierda… cielo… si no dejas… si no… no podremos ir a casa – hablo entre gemidos.

- Quizas quiero hacerlo aquí mismo… ¿no crees? – paso su lengua por el rostro de la rubia

- No me hagas eso… - apretó la espalda de la morena con sus uñas – solo estamos a unas diez cuadras… déjame hacértelo como corresponde, y tener por última vez sexo con mi novia – vio como los ojos de Rachel se volvieron las oscuros, la tenia donde quería.

- Okay… pero no me moveré de aquí – paso la lengua mojando sus labios

- ¿De qué hablas? Nos parara la policía –

- No… tu maneja derecho… veras que no hay nadie –

- Esto es muy imprudente de tu parte –

- Arranca de una vez o te dejare sin sexo – sin pensarlo Quinn arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir. No sabía si al acortarse la distancia su novia se excitaba aun más o solo era imaginación de ella, pero Rachel no le daba tregua. Sus labios recorrían su cuello entero sin dejar un solo lugar carente de besos y mordidas.

- Rach me estas matando – intentaba concentrarse en el camino pero se le complicaba teniendo a su novia encima prácticamente moviéndose descaradamente y gimiendo pegada a su oído. Soltó su mano derecha del volante y la llevo hasta la nalga de su novia apretando fuerte para acercarla aun más a su cuerpo si eso era posible

- Ummm… sii… acabare aquí mismo – Rachel comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido dejando sin respiración a Quinn – Sii… Quinn, ahí – Gemio al sentir la mano de Quinn empujando en su entrepierna – Maa-aas… ahí… si si – mordió el cuello de la rubia – Ya casi – solo faltaron un par de movimientos mas bruscos y la morena se vino encima de Quinn sin dudarlo.

- Rachel… - llamo al sentir el cuerpo casi muerto de su novia sobre ella - ¿Has acabado?¿En serio? – La morena asintió con su cabeza que la tenia enterrada en su cuello – Me estas jodiendo… - ambas comenzaron a reír, Quinn por no poder creer aquello, y Rachel por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo estaba desbordado por alcohol perdiendo el control de sus actos

- Te compensare – y como si fuera una maquina completamente programa comenzó a repartir besos sobre el cuello de la rubia, pero para suerte de Quinn ya estaban frente a la puerta de su casa.

- Hemos llegado – no pensó dos veces claramente cuando dejo sus bolsos en el auto. Sin dudarlo, tomo el cuerpo de la morena sin separarlo sacando las llaves de Santana que permanecían en la guantera del auto y lo cerró sin prestar atención al camino, solo enfocando toda su atención en la puerta que estaba a pasos de distancia.

- Auuuch – se quejo la morena al chocar su cabeza contra la madera que pertenecía a la puerta

- Lo siento…- sonrió Quinn, no había medido su fuerza al querer apoyar el cuerpo de la morena para poder abrir la puerta – Pero no lo siento… no tienes idea como te hare gritar esta noche morenita –

- No me quejo… me lo debes luego del baile que me has dado – la puerta se abrió y fue como un canto de ángeles al ver que llegaban a la meta final para obtener su apreciada recompensa. Entre tropezones y brucos movimientos las Faberry lograron entrar en el departamento tirando las llaves hacia cualquier lugar junto a los sacos que cubrían sus cuerpos.  
Quinn sin dudarlo giro en su lugar y volvió a poner a la morena contra la pared, aun manteniéndola sostenida con sus manos, arranco de un solo tirón la camisa blanca que dejaba ver el brassier de la morena por lo translucida que era.

- Me volverás loca… completamente loca – ataco el cuello de la morena mordiéndolo sin pudor, logrando el primer grito de la morena en la noche.

- Volvió mi Lion Quinn – grito. Lo próximo que sintió Rachel fue su cuerpo chocando contra todas las paredes que encontraban camino hacia su habitación, dejando en el camino algunos jarrones rotos y veladores en el piso dejando la casa completamente a oscuras – Quítame el pantalón… ya no aguanto la presión… quítalo – rogo luego de sentir como el colchón golpeaba su espalda

- Shhhh… todo a su debido tiempo – la rubia comenzó a gatear sobre la cama como si fuera un león cazando a su débil presa.

- ¿Mas tiempo?... no aguantare – sin dudarlo deslizo una de sus manos hacia su propia entrepierna, pero Quinn al verla por más que la excitara, la aparto inmediatamente

- Solo yo te tocare… - Le abrió las piernas bruscamente provocando un gemido en la morena – Alguien se ha portado mal hoy – levanto su ceja analizando el cuerpo de su chica – Y tendrás que sufrir por ello – llevo su rostro hasta el abdomen. Lo próximo que sintió Rachel fue la lengua de su novia pasearse sobre sus abdominales trabajados, lengua, mordidas, besos… la estaba volviendo loca. Sin dudarlo tomo la cabeza de la rubia y tironeo de su melena levemente haciéndole entender que subiera. Quinn no se hizo esperar, pero marco un camino con su lengua, empezando en su panza, pasando por entre medio de sus pechos y terminando en su cuello – Me vuelves loquita – mordió su oreja – Jamás olvidaras esta noche… lo prometo – dirigió sus boca hacia los labios de la morena y comenzó su trabajo. Rachel sentía como sus labios se habían adormecidos por culpa del alcohol, y en un gesto desesperado busco la boca de Quinn para intentar despertarlos. El beso era brusco, desesperado, siendo el punto clave de descarga frente a sus deseos sexuales de aquella noche.

- Aaaah… - gimió Rachel al sentir como Quinn mordía su labio inferior y lo estiraba haciendo sufrir a su novia, un sufrimiento condenadamente delicioso.  
Las manos de la rubia no aguantaron más su inactividad, sin más comenzaron acariciar los costados de su chica llegando hasta su espalda gracias a la morena que se encorvó levemente para que su brassier sea desprendido.

Adiós brassier, hola pechos de Rachel.

Como si fueran el fruto prohibido, Quinn los devoro completamente, jugando con su lengua provocando un nuevo gemido desesperado y ahogado en la morena. Rápidamente sintió como su espalda comenzaba a sentirse aun mas desnuda, y supo de había quedado en las mismas condiciones que su novia. Cerro sus ojos al sentir los fríos dedos de Rachel en sus pezones, por acto reflejo empujo su pelvis contra la entrepierna de su chica provocando que el cuerpo que permanecía debajo de ella se corriera un poco en aquella cama.  
Una pequeña capa de sudor apareció en ambos cuerpos que se mecían uno contra otro intentando crear más contacto entre ellos.

- Te necesito… - susurro Rachel. Palabras que detonaron en la mente de Quinn. Sin dudarlo, bajo su mano derecha, aun manteniendo el movimiento de caderas entre ellas, bordeo la cintura del pantalón hasta ubicar el cierre, lo bajo desesperadamente y se separo del cuerpo al sentir que había llegado a su tope. Tomo ambas piernas de su chica y comenzó a deslizar el cuero que la cubría.  
Al sentir la suave piel de su novia no dudo en llevar sus labios hacia sus morenas piernas, el aroma a vainilla le hacía perder todos los sentidos dejándose llevar solo por el calor que desprendía aquel menudo cuerpo.  
La morena sentía como aquellos labios se acercaban a la zona donde la necesitaba, y Quinn podía corroborar el calor que la entrepierna de su chica largaba al chocar contra su rostro. No hizo falta buscar la aprobación de su novia, con tan solo sentir las piernas de Rachel en su espalda entendió que la necesitaba ahí, y quería que avanzara sobre ella.  
Arranco las bragas logrando romperlas de un solo tirón y la tomo por la cadera para empujarla más hacia su boca.

- Oh por dios… sii… QUINN! – grito al sentir como la lengua de la rubia jugaba con su intimidad. No sabía cómo explicar la sensación que le estaba regalando. Un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, quería escapar pero a la vez quedarse allí para disfrutar de aquello que le hacía vivir. Se empujaba inconscientemente hacia arriba, queriendo escapar, pero Quinn aferrada a su cintura hacia que la morena volviera a su lugar sin poder alejarse de sus garras.

- Sabes tan rica mi amor… -

- Quinn… dios… no… aguanto… mas – sintió una leve mordida – QUUUINN! – gimió de dolor, pero rápidamente la rubia comenzó a jugar con su clítoris succionándolo intentando obtener más de ella. Sin contenerse un segundo mas, se adentro en su novia con la lengua sintiendo como las paredes de Rachel presionaban contra ella luego de repetidas embestidas contra ella. Quito rápidamente su cara de allí y subió hasta los labios de su novia.

- Siente tu propio sabor… - susurro sobre los labios de la morena y no dudo en besarla. Sabía que la ya la tenía en sus manos. Sin dudarlo se saco sus propias bragas y pego su pelvis a la de Rachel provocando que sus centros rozaran en aquel vaivén de caderas.

- Quinn estoy… cerca – balbuceo la morena sin poder abrir sus ojos de tanto placer

- Lo sé… vente conmigo - Quinn paso sus brazos detrás de la espalda de la morena y se aferro a su cuerpo sin querer despegarse un solo milímetro de él. Sus caderas comenzaron a chocar abruptamente queriendo ir mas allá de un simple rose.

- Te amo… mucho… eres… - Rachel quería hablar entre gemidos

- Mi vida… - completo Quinn jadeando luego de sentir como sus jugos cubrían la entrepierna de su novia. Ambas se habían venido a la vez dando por finalizado aquel acto de amor. – Bienvenida a la futura vida de casada – murmuro Quinn sobre el cuerpo de Rachel

- Te amo Quinn Berry –

- Y yo a ti Rachel Fabray – beso sus labios - ¿repites? –

- No lo dudes princesa – devolvió el beso y tumbo a Quinn sobre el colchón para devolverle el favor.

* * *

**ANTE-ULTIMO**** CAPITULO!**

**QUIERO REVIEWS... MUCHOS, PARA SUBIR EL ULTIMO CAP. EL MARTES, SINO A ESPERAR HASTA EL SABADO! **

**FINAL ALGO PREDECIBLE... PERO CON UNA LINDA SORPRESA AL FINAL! USTEDES DECIDEN**

* * *

Te invito a leer: **"Alguien tiene que ceder" (GP!)**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	54. Chapter 54

**Aviso: Por favor leer la nota de autor que voy a dejar, es importante. Disfruten.**

* * *

"**Por siempre juntas"**

* * *

- Buenos días dormilona – susurro en el cuello de su novia una adormilada rubia tras sentir como el brazo de Rachel la tomaba de su espalda empujándola más hacia su cuerpo

- Definitivamente no me estoy equivocando al casarme contigo – sonrió – Me encanta despertar así –

- Pero si no te despertaba asi quizás si ibas a dudar sobre casarte – quiso jugar

- No después del baile que me diste anoche en el bar, y luego aquí en la cama – beso su cabeza – No te tenía tan pervertida mi amor –

- ¿Pervertida? – la morena asintió – Yo no he sido la que pidió que la ataran de nuevo – comenzo a reir por recordar el momento

- Bueno… puede que me deje llevar un poco por el papel, ya sabes… soy actriz de Broadway, es inevitable que mis dotes no salgan por si solos –

- Vayaaa humilde – saco su rostro del cuello de su morena para mirarla a la cara

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es la vida de un artista – le sonrio

- Eres tan… odiosa – la morena abrió su boca – a veces… pero te amo tanto! – beso sus labios y volvio a recostarse sobre el pecho de su novia

- Yo te amo mas, y no te imaginas cuanto – se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Esperando ansiosas lo que pasaría dentro de unas horas

- ¿Qué piensas de los tatuajes? – pregunto de la nada la morena

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – frunció su ceño

- Solo responde… - la rubia levanto sus hombros

- Me gustan, aun que me da un poco de miedo –

- ¿Miedo? –

- Si… ya sabes, las agujas y eso… - la morena comenzó a reír

- Cierto, eres una débil mi amor – sintió un pellizco en su abdomen – Hey! –

- No es mi culpa que me pase eso… - hizo puchero provocando que la morena mordiera su labio inferior

- Me encantas cuando haces eso – le sonrió – Y no tienes la culpa que te desmayes cuando te sacan sangre, pero ya estás un poco grandecita ¿no crees? –

- Uno es como es… - levanto sus hombros – Tu eres enana y yo no me quejo – se aguanto la risa al ver la cara de Rachel y volvio a su pecho. La boca de la morena aun seguía abierta sin poder retrucar

- Has herido mi gran orgullo mujer… como te atreves – se hizo la ofendida dramatizando el momento

- Pero a mi me gusta… imaginate, puedo ponerte donde sea, hasta en mi valija – comenzo a reir

- Al menos no soy tan paranoica como tu – solto interrumpiendo la risa de la rubia por un ceño fruncido

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Creo que no existe persona mas dramática que tu cuando dos comidas se tocan – la rubia giro sus ojos – No es que a mi me moleste volver a servirte, no sin antes agarrar otro plato limpio, pero hacerlo en medio de un restaurant cielo… - puso su dedo índice a un costado de su cien haciendo el gesto de loca

- Pense que me amabas con mis virtudes y defectos –

- Y lo hago… pero ¿tu podrás vivir tu vida con un hobbit? – recordó los años en el instituto

- Ya ni menciones ese apodo…y créeme que jamas en mi vida me he sentido mas segura en casarme contigo, tendre quien cuide el jardín de casa – se mordió su labio para aguantar la risa

- Ahora si que no te salvas – se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de Quinn provocándole cosquillas.

- Amor… ya… espera… para – pidió casi sin aliento. La morena paro.

- ¿En serio? – Miraba como su novia recuperaba el aliento – No puede ser que te ahogues por unas simples cosquillas –

- Y no es justo que tu lo hagas sabiendo lo que me pasa –

- Esta bien… disculpe señorita, lo único que faltaba era que mojes la cama como nuestra hija –

- Repite eso – pidió rápidamente

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de mojar la cama? – la rubia negó

- Lo otro –

- ¿Las disculpas? –

- No Rach… has dicho nuestra hija – sonrió como boba

- ¿Acaso no lo es? –

- Claro que si, pero que salga de tu boca se oye hermoso –

- Es nuestra hija, y tu eres mi amor… mi esposa – sonrió enormemente

- Señora Berry-Fabray, mucho gusto – estiro su mano

- El gusto es mío señora Berry-Fabray – levanto su ceja jugando

- ¿Es suyo el gusto? – siguió el juego. La morena asintió

- Y me gustaría saber si seria tan amable de acompañarme a la cama –

- ¿Cómo dice?... soy una mujer casada, ¿Lo ha olvidado? –

- ¿Quién ha dicho que le será infiel a su suertuda esposa? Solo me gustaría que se acostara a mi lado –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto retomando su lugar, pero esta vez a un lado de la morena

- Porque hoy me caso… y estoy un poco nerviosa –

- ¿En serio? – la rubia sonrió por como podían pasar un dia entero asi, sin necesidad de nada mas - ¿Por qué se encuentra nerviosa? – decidió no mirarla, aun permanecían ambas mujeres mirando hacia el techo

- Porque pasare el resto de mi vida a su lado, y eso me aterra – la rubia frunció su ceño

- ¿Y porque le aterra eso? –

- Porque tengo miedo que se canse de mi – la morena giro su cuerpo quedando de medio lado, observando los gestos en el rostro de su Quinn, solo podía ver paz y tranquilidad en el, la envidiaba.

- No creo que eso sea posible, no se preocupe por eso… -

- Tendré que enamorarla todos los días – espero a que la rubia se girara para mirarla a los ojos, luego de varios minutos en silencio lo consiguió. Quinn volteo.

- Jamás me cansare de ti, y no hace falta que me enamores todos los días, porque asi como lo estoy ahora no lo estuve jamas, y solo tu provocas eso – la morena le sonrio algo emocionada - ¿En verdad estas nerviosa? – Rachel asintió – Somos dos, pero ¿sabes que pienso luego? – negó – Pienso que pasare el resto de mi vida asi, como estamos ahora… quizás con algunos pequeños saltando sobre nuestros cuerpos pidiendo comida –

- ¿En serio? – la morena pregunto ilusionada, en verdad moria por ser madre.

- Ni lo dudes… jamas he estado tan segura en algo mi amor, y se que tu eres mi amor correspondido –

- Te amo preciosa –

- Yo también mi amor – comenzaron su mañana con un sentido beso, intentando aliviar los nervios y despedirse antes del gran día que les esperaba.

* * *

Pequeños golpes en la puerta sacaron a las Faberry de su profundo sueño. Tras aquella gran charla llena de confesiones, volvieron a cerrar sus ojos, aun era muy temprano para levantarse y comenzar con los preparativos, y no soportaban la idea de estar un dia completo separadas mas allá de saber que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntas.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – pregunto Shelby aun sin querer entrar pero entre abriendo la puerta para que la escucharan - ¿Hija? – volvió a intentarlo pero nada.

- Me han levantado temprano y me han puesto de mal humor ni creas que despertaras al enano con suaves susurros de ángel en su oído… al demonio con eso! – abrió la puerta provocando que se golpeara contra la pared de la habitación y camino decidida hacia la cama para destapar a sus dos amigas pero no sabía que se encontraría con eso.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS… ERES ENANO MUERTO! – Ambas chicas junto a Shelby comenzaron a reir - ¿De dónde mierda has sacado eso? – miraba la pequeña pistola de agua que tenia la morena entre sus manos mientras ella se encontraba aun parada frente a ellas empapada

- Sabia que vendrías a levantarme, yo te he advertido que no me despertaras mas asi… te lo mereces – Santana hizo amague de tirarse sobre su amiga y darle su merecido por aumentar su mal humor en el dia de su casamiento, pero freno sus pasos al ver como Rachel volvia apuntarla con aquel juguete. Entrecerró sus ojos queriendo intimidarla

- Esto no quedara así frodo –

- Ya paren de pelear… hoy se casaran, deben de crecer y dejar esas chiquilinadas – Shelby entro al cuarto – Hija necesito que te cambies, tu vienes con nosotras –

- ¿Quiénes son nosotras? Y… ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – pregunto confusa, ella pensó que se cambiaria en su propia casa sin necesidad de trasladarse

- Eso no te lo diré, pero pasaremos un dia de madres e hijas para relajarnos antes de la boda, cámbiate – arrojo un poco de ropa sobre su cama – Te estaremos esperando afuera con la Maribel –

- Espera… ¿Tengo que pasar mi dia con ella? – Apunto a Santana – Ademas de aguantarla por años, tengo que pasar mi ultimo dia de soltera con ella y aguantando su mal humor ¿Estas de broma? –

- Voy hacer de cuenta que no es oído eso ¿De acuerdo? – la latina la señalo

- No me quiero ir – comenzó el conocido berrinche Berry – Mi amor… diles que no puedo irme – le pidió a su novia

- No puede irse – dijo Quinn como si de una maquina se tratase

- Amor pon un poco mas de entusiasmo ¿quieres?… intenta hacerles saber que quieres que me queda aquí ¿no? – la rubia sonrio

- Por favor! – imploro con sus manos – No se la lleven… no puedo vivir sin ella, por favor! – pidió dramáticamente - ¿Asi? – la morena asintió divertida

- Ya oyeron a la señorita, no pue… - dejo de hablar al ver como Santana caminaba hacia ella con claras intensiones de sacarla de la cama – AMOR! – la morena paso ambos brazos por la cintura de su novia y se aferro como si fuese el ultimo vegetal del planeta.

- Suéltate enano – La latina la tenia agarrada de las piernas mientras Quinn la tironeaba de los brazos, dejando a una morena suspendida en el aire, mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama y mitad sobre lo que sería el suelo

- Quinn no me sueltes – advirtió al sentir que sus brazos perdían fuerza – Quinn! –

- Hago lo que puedo… Santana tiene mas fuerza – Aferraba sus dedos a las manos de la morena, pero el sudor provocaba que se resbalara – RACHEL! – grito al sentir que sus dedos no sostenían mas sus manos, y un seco golpe en el piso retumbo por el departamento. Santana comenzo a reir

- Gracias por alegrar mi dia – reía – Ahora cámbiate! – la latina abandono la habitacion

Quinn se asomo por el borde de su cama y vio como su morena aun seguía boca abajo algo dolorida por el golpe

- ¿Cielo? – pregunto temerosa

- Auuuu – se limito a responder para hacerle saber a Quinn que aun no estaba lista para levantarse

- ¿Te has golpeado muy fuerte? –

- Solo las rodillas… aun puedo casarme – la rubia sonrió

- Es mejor que te levantes, hicimos lo que pudimos pero conoces a Santana, volverá por ti asique es mejor que te cambies cielo – tomo la ropa de su chica y se la alcanzo desde la cama. Rachel sin dudarlo tomo la ropa junto al brazo de Quinn y tironeo de ella provocando que cayera encima

- Oh – se quejo la morena al sentir un golpe quitándole la respiración – Si que estas pesadita eh! –

- Estúpida… - golpeaba su hombro

- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar a tu futura esposa?... y deja de golpearme, me ves en el piso tras el golpe y no haces mas que agregar mas –

- Ooooh, lo siento mi amorcito – ponía voz de niña - ¿Dónde le duele a mi princesita? – preguntaba aun manteniendo el papel

- Aquí… - apunto su cuello, Quinn dejo un beso – Por aquí – un ojo – Y aquí… - su nariz

- ¿Algún otro lado más? – La morena negó, y Quinn esperaba más.

- No, así está bien… puedes retirarte – La rubia abrió su boca levantando una de sus cejas sin poder creérselo. Intento pararse pero la interrumpió su novia – Claro que no… ven aquí! – tironeo de su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla, se sentía como el cantar de los ángeles, y recordó que en el instituto todos decían que cuando besabas a Quinn Fabray sentías como fuegos artificiales explotaban a tu alrededor… y no se equivocaban.

- ¿DE NUEVO? – Santana hablaba desde la puerta

- No! – se levanto como resorte del piso, comenzando a colocarse la ropa. – En cinco estoy – entro al baño para asearse.

- ¿Dónde irán San? – pregunto Quinn levantándose del suelo

- Desayunaremos con nuestras madres y creo que iremos a un spa o algo asi… no lo se – le resto importancia con sus manos

- Pero yo también quiero eso –

- Claro que no… lo que tu quieres es ir toqueteando al gnomo todo el tiempo que puedas – Quinn levanto un hombro sin negar aquello, tenia un poco de razón

- ¿Y Britt? ¿Qué se supone que hará? – Ella no quería quedarse sola y no habia arreglado nada con su madre

- Ella vendrá por ti también –

- ¿Por qué no vino contigo y listo? – pregunto mientras levantaba la ropa del suelo que habian dejado la noche anterior. Santana ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada, la confianza con Rachel era bastante grande, mas de lo pensado.

- Por que la iba a pasar a buscar tu madre… al parecer tienen los mismos planes –

- Okay – busco su móvil – Llamare a Beth para pedirle que se prepare, no quiero pasar mi dia lejos de ella –

- Lo siento, pero ella ira con nosotras –

- Pero yo quiero estar con mi hija también… asique me voy con ustedes –

- Ni lo pienses – negó con su cabeza – Aparte quiere hablar con el enano… por el tema de su noviecita –

- ¿Ya le pidió? – santana asintió

- ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?¿Que noviecita… de quien hablan? – ambas mujeres se miraron atentas, ninguna de las dos quería salir a responder aquello.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto Santana haciéndose la tonta – Ya deja de escuchar cosas que no son y vámonos! – tomo su mano

- Pero… - miro a Santana y luego a Quinn – Pero… yo –

- Adiós mi amor! – saludo con su mano la rubia mientras veía como se alejaba su chica

Su móvil comenzó a sonar – Diga… -

- Quinnie…en quince minutos pasamos por ti –

- Perfecto, me baño y las espero – corto la llamaba y se perdió en el baño

* * *

Luego de un potente desayuno cargado de proteínas para las morenas de aquella mesa y Beth, retomaron su camino y se marcharon hacia el spa que había comentado con anterioridad Santana.

- Bienvenidas a Beauty House – las recibió una hermosa pelirroja en la recepción

- Buen día, tenemos unas sesiones en el spa, mi nombre es Corcoran Shelby –

Luego de buscar en la maquina, sonrió – Claro aquí están, por favor síganme – salió detrás del mostrador y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. En el primer salón que atravesaron pudieron ver varias mujeres sentadas frente a un enorme espejo, seguramente sección peluquería pensó la morena, luego le seguía manicuria, limpieza de cutis y demás. No era amante de esas cosas a decir verdad, con tan solo ponerse alguna que otra mascarilla los fines de semana le bastaba, pero ya que estaba en aquel lugar quizás aprovecharía de todo eso.

- ¿Ya ves como te mira la pelirroja? – Santana codeo a la morena para avisarle

- ¿De que hablas? –

- De cómo te mira… y ahí esta otra vez – Le señalo con la mirada, y sin querer la morena observo. No se equivocaba, la estaba mirando y hasta le parecía incomodo.

- Ya deja de quedar tan obvio… no quiero problemas San –

- Nadie esta diciendo aquí que pasara algo –

- Eso esta claro, pero a veces una mirada puede ser mal interpretada… deja de mirarla – le advirtió

- Mami…- Beth llego a su lado y tomo la mano de Rachel – Yo no quiero ir para que me manoseen mi cuerpo… quiero nadar – sonrio

- Pero ¿Dónde pretendes nadar? – le pregunto preocupada por la idea

- Alli – señalo a través de los vidrios. Se podía observar una gran pileta de natación en el centro siendo ocupada por algunas mujeres de mayor edad, y a su alrededor sillas de sol. Cerca de lo que parecía ser la entrada se ubicaba un pequeño bar. El espacio estaba todo cerrado, pero gracias a los grandes ventanales y al techo vidriado los rayos de sol entraban claramente. - ¿Puedo? – rogo con su carita

- No lo se Beth… estaras sola en la pileta –

- Ya no soy pequeña! – dijo molesta

- No he dicho que estas pequeña… es solo que no quiero dejarte sola, lo siento – la niña agacho su cabeza triste

Ya habían llegado cerca de unas camillas donde estarían las cuatro mujeres recostadas. Sin dudarlo mas la pelirroja se acerco a la morena y la niña.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al ver el rostro de Beth y una Rachel que casi abandona su bata blanca pero al verla llegar se la coloco sin pensarlo.

- No –

-Si… - hablaron a la vez – Mi mami no me deja ir a nadar – la acuso

- No es eso… solo no quiero que este sola, no podre verla desde aquí y estare intranquila –

- ¿Qué te parece si yo me ocupo en persona? – Beth sonrio

- No, claro que no… tu tienes que hacer tu trabajo – miro a su hija – Beth compórtate – le pidió calmada

- Por eso mismo es mi trabajo. Iré a recepción para avisarle a mi compañera y volveré a buscarte… claro, si tu madre… - espero que la morena se presentara

- Rachel – respondió nerviosa

- Si tu madre Rachel te da el permiso de venir conmigo – le sonrio a la morena, que suspiro vencida

- De acuerdo… pero – Beth saltaba contenta – Pero Beth… haz caso y no te metas en lo profundo por favor –

- Si si… eres la mejor ma! – le dejo un beso en su mejilla y se fue a cambiar.

- Famke Janseen - estiro su mano para presentarse, la morena no dudo en tomarla y devolverle el gesto presentándose a ella misma – Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme… en unos minutos vendre por ella – le sonrio y dejo el intimo salón, no sin antes avisarles a las demás mujeres que enviaría a las masajistas

- ¿Qué tienes con las viejitas? – comento Santana mientras la morena se acostaba en la camilla que pertenecía a su derecha. Digamos que en orden se encontraban, Maribel seguida por Santana, luego Rachel y por ultimo Shelby.

- Ojo con lo que dices… que ella debe tener mi edad – amenazo su madre

- Claro que no ma… - comento como si aquello fuese imposible, la recepcionista era mas joven, pero la cara de su madre fue suficiente – Tú eres más joven – aclaro

- Así me gusta más… -

- ¿Cómo haces? – volvió a preguntarle la latina a su amiga

- ¿Para qué? – aparto su pelo hacia su hombro izquierdo y apoyo su cabeza mirando hacia su derecha donde su madre ya estaba acomodada mirando hacia su lado. Le sonrio, el solo pensar que la tenia con ella en ese momento tan importante le alegraba el dia.

- Para que te sigan… no lo se, ¿Largas algun aroma en especial o algo asi? Como las perras cuando… ya sabes – ambas madres comenzaron a reir por su ocurrencia

- Ya deja eso Santana, ¿Recuerda que hoy nos casamos cierto? –

- Claro… como olvidarlo – aparecieron dos hombres junto a dos mujeres – Pido a mister músculos para mi – levanto su dedo índice para indicarle al muchacho que fuera hasta ella.

La tarde paso sin inconvenientes, salvo por Beth y Famke. Al parecer la pelirroja había mirado de mas a la morena, y recibió el castigo Rachel con una montaña de celos por parte de su pequeña hija, que contenía el mismo carácter que su prometida, no era para nada bueno tener a dos Fabray en su contra, pensó en lo que le quedaba aun por vivir y temió por su vida, pero era lo que había elegido. Luego de recibir los mimos por parte del Spa, decidieron volver hacia el departamento para tomar las cosas e irse hacia el hotel, donde seria la gran ceremonia.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede?- una rubia llegaba junto a su amiga frente aquel enorme ventanal que daba al intimo y cerrado jardín donde varias sillas ya se estaban terminando de arreglar frente al gran altar donde estaría el cura, que se dedicaba a este tipo de bodas vale aclarar, dándoles su bendición.

- Estoy muy nerviosa… jamas pensé que mi sueño se haría realidad Britt – sonrio de medio lado sin apartar la vista del cristal

- El amor siempre triunfa – paso su brazo por el hombro de su amiga – Y ustedes se han tomado su tiempo, pero yo sabia que volverían tarde o temprano… y por suerte fue temprano – le sonrio – Me alegra que ahora pueda tenerte a mi lado amiga, que no tenga que escucharte mas llorar detrás de un móvil mientras yo estaba lejos de ti –

- Gracias por eso Britt… nunca te lo he agradecido, tú has sido una persona muy importante para que no bajara los brazos – se abrazo a ella – Estaré eternamente agradecida – la ojiazul apretó su cuerpo

- Me haras llorar y todavía ni siquiera han llegado a maquillarnos para arruinarlo – ambas comenzaron a reir

- Quién diría que nos estaríamos casando Britt! – Suspiro – Estoy completamente feliz – se mordió el labio intentando aguantar sus lagrimas

- Lamento interrumpir muchachitas – Judy entraba en la amplia suite junto a Susan, la madre de ojiazul – Las chicas que nos arreglaran ya están subiendo –

- De acuerdo, ire a colocarme una camisa – anuncio Brittany para no arruinar su peinado a la hora de desvestirse y ponerse su vestido de novia.

- Madre… ¿sabes algo de Rach? – Judy negó – Pero… ¿Aun no han llegado al hotel? ¿No has hablado con Shelby? –

- Mi amor, debes tranquilizarte… ella vendrá pronto, no comiences hacerte la cabeza – Quinn suspiro

- Bien! A prepararse entonces – sonrió intentando creérsela. En verdad estaba muerta de nervios y el no saber nada de su novia la ponía aun peor.

* * *

- Buenos días… soy Rachel Berry, he reservado una habitación – el muchacho le sonrió luego de buscar su nombre

- Usted es una de las señoritas que hoy dará el sí – comento efusivamente

- Asi es – recibió la tarjeta perteneciente a su cuarto - ¿Sabe si Quinn Fabray ha llegado? –

- Claro… hace unos minutos han arribado –

- ¿Podría decirme en que habitación se encuentra? – le pregunto al muchacho murmurando por lo bajo

- Creo que eso no será posible – la morena frunció su ceño – Tengo ordenes explicitas de no dar ese tipo de información – aclaro

- Pero soy su novia ¿Cómo que no puede decirme su número de habitación? – ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

- Por eso mismo, no puede ver a la novia antes de tiempo – dijo algo nervioso al ver como la morena se acercaba de a poco algo amenazante

- No quiero tener que ponerme nerviosa el dia de mi boda… ahora por favor dime el numero – el chico negó

- L-lo … s siento, pero no –

- Bien tu lo has querido asi – lo señalo – YA MISMO QUIERO QUE LLAMES AL ENCARGADO – comenzó a gritar fingiendo enojo, ganándose las miradas de varias personas que estaban en recepción – TRAEME EL LIBRO DE QUEJAS… ESCRIBIRE UNA ENORME CARTA QUEJANDOME AL RESPECTO… LLAMA AL ENCARGADO YA! – Shelby llego hasta la recepción intentando calmar a su hija

- No es necesario… no, por favor… me echaran y he comenzado esta semana… necesito este trabajo – pidió el muchacho y la morena se sintió fatal pero ya había quedado como una loca. Volvió a mirarlo amenazante – Tome – le entrego rápidamente una tarjeta – Esta al final del pasillo de su mismo piso –

- Perfecto! – le sonrió ampliamente – Gracias por su atención – le guiño un ojo y se fue camino a su habitación seguido por las demás mujeres. ¿Por qué Santana no detuvo a la morena? Fácil, ella también sacaría beneficios de esa pequeña tarjeta.

* * *

Luego de varias horas ya se podía palpitar el ambiente de fiesta y oir la cantidad de gente que se acomodaba en las diferentes sillas en aquel enorme jardín. Quinn no quería acercarse a la ventana, sabía que sería una mala decisión y eso solo aumentaría aun mas sus nervios. Luego de que terminaran con su maquillaje y peinado, tomo una botella de agua del frigo bar y camino hasta quedar frente a su vestido para comenzar a colocárselo.  
A decir verdad no era ostentoso, pero no se privaría de tener uno como en los cuentos de hadas, con una enorme campana, un velo y sus guantes blancos. Su pelo a diferencia al de Britt, lo llevaba suelto, siendo acompañado por una pequeña corona de flores marcando un look natural haciéndole compañía a su rostro.  
Por otro lado su amiga llevaba un vestido completamente diferente al de Quinn, su color era el marfil, llagaba hasta el piso provocando que en su parte trasera se formara una pequeña cola. En su parte de arriba no eran necesarios los breteles, se adhería al cuerpo de la bailarina a la perfección logrando dejar sus hombros al descubierto gracias a su pelo recogido siendo sostenido por una tiara de pequeños brillantes provocando un perfecto peinado, dejando caer alguna onda a los costados de sus orejas.

- Están preciosas! – decían ambas madres que ya permanecían expectantes junto a la puerta cambiadas y maquilladas. Se acercaron a sus hijas y se abrazaron a ellas transmitiéndoles todo el amor de madre y la contención que necesitaban en ese momento.

- Iremos a verificar que todo esté bien ¿de acuerdo? – Hablo Susan – Vendremos a buscarlas cuando sea la hora – ambas rubias asintieron y sus madres abandonaron la suite junto a la peluquera y maquilladora.

* * *

- Wow! – Santana junto a Rachel aparecían en la habitación con su vestimenta de novia. Los señores Berry comenzaron a silbar mientras que sus madres aplaudían, ya todos estaban cambiados, solo faltaban ellas y Beth. Ambas morenas se hicieron a un lado haciendo reverencia a la pequeña princesa que aparecía detrás de ellas con un hermoso vestido acampanado blanco. Ella seria quien se encargaría de los anillos. – Están preciosas! – ambos hombres corrieron hasta las novias. Leroy abrazo a su hija mientras Hiram cargaba en sus brazos a Beth

- Me arrugaras mi vestido abuelo – Rachel sonrió inconsciente, jamas pensó que se sentiría tan bien al escuchar abuelo, haciendo referencia a uno de sus padres. Lo habia escuchado antes de la boca de su pequeña princesa, pero escucharlo ese dia, era un conjunto de emociones que le provocaba felicidad y hacia que todo se apreciara el doble.

- Estas perfecta hija – comento Maribel mientras era ayudada por Shelby para terminar de arreglar el vestido y peinado de su hija, los últimos retoques.  
Santana vestía el mismo corte de vestido que su prometida, como no podía ser de otra manera marcando el fiel estilo López, se había decidido por un vestido pegado a su cuerpo largo hasta el piso sin mostrar sus zapatos, pero sin cola a diferencia de su novia. Ella si llevaba breteles junto a unos guantes, como Quinn. Su pelo decidió dejarlo suelto, inclinándolo hacia el lado derecho acompañado por una hebilla con pequeños diamantes, como si fueran péquelas ramitas que se esparcían por su pelo, sosteniendo uno de sus lados.

Rachel llevaba un estilo parecido al de Quinn y su pequeña Beth, pero su vestido no llevaba su campana tan pronunciada, y a la altura de su cintura tenía una pronunciada cinta blanca con un enorme moño en su parte trasera. Su flequillo lo peino hacia un costado tras haber decido usar su pelo recogido siendo decorado con una pequeña tiara, como si fuera una fina y delicada corona.

- Permiso… - Judy anuncio su llegada - ¿Cómo están las novias? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Susan se llevo las manos a su cara al ver como lucia su nuera.

- Estoy orgullosa que tu seas la futura esposa de mi hija – comento con lagrimas en los ojos acercándose a la latina, que sin dudarlo la abrazo y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas. Si bien sus padres no habían mostrado resistencia, Santana al ver que no podía luchar mas contra sus sentimientos por Brittany, decidió hablar con Susan, encontrando en ella una confidente para guardar sus secretos y confesiones que nadie sabia. Estaba agradecida de por vida con eso.

- ¿Nerviosas? – pregunto Judy ambas morenas asintieron

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Quinn? – le pregunto la morena impaciente.

- Hermosa… ambas lo están – le aclaro a Santana – Pero no mas que mi pequeña nieta, mírate Beth Puckerman – le daba una vuelta – Eres una preciosa princesa salida de un cuento de hadas – le sonrió

- Bueno… iremos a ver como esta todo – Shelby corto el momento

- Si, a eso mismo veníamos… así bajamos juntos, y cuando ya este todo preparado venimos a buscarlas –

- De acuerdo – le sonrio la morena, no veía la hora de ir a ver a su hermosa novia.

- Rachel… quédate aquí, solo por hoy… no vayas a buscarla, no rompas con la tradición – advirtió Judy. La morena asintió rápidamente, se lo habia pedido su suegra, y no podía contra aquello. Suspiro profundamente y se sento a esperar para que vinieran por ellas.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la pequeña conversación que mantenían las rubias.

- Adelante – Quinn dio permiso elevando su voz. Un cuerpo perteneciente a un hombre hizo acto de presencia

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se levanto de su asiento siendo seguida por Brittany

- Vengo a robarme a la novia – intento bromear

- Vete… no quiero verte – sus nervios volvieron aparecer.

- Solo quiero hablar… por favor –

- No, vete! – camino hasta el gran ventanal dándole la espalda. Brittany entendió el gesto que le hizo el hombre y se alejo dándoles intimidad, pero no se ira lejos, solo al pequeño living por si Quinn llegaba a necesitarla, aun no se fiaba del todo

- Quinn… se que no quieres verme, pero necesito hablar contigo –

- Ya es tarde ¿no crees? –

- Nunca es tarde para pedirle perdón a tu hija – comenzo acercarse

- Tu no eres mi padre, Russel y me lo has dejado en claro varias veces antes de marcharme de Lima – se dio vuelta – No te acerques – le advirtió

- Quinn, se que no me perdonaras, no hoy pero no te imaginas lo arrepentido que estoy… se que he cometido un grave error… se que fui el primero que se opuso a todo esto, pero … - agacho su cabeza llamando la atención de su hija – Quiero disfrutar de mis últimos meses junto a mi hija –

- ¿De qué hablas? – se preocupo

- No quiero darte lastima si eso es lo que piensas, pero quiero irme de aquí en paz – se sento en el borde de la cama invitando a su hija a que imitara su acción – Me han diagnosticado cáncer y la verdad es que no quiero someterme a los dolorosos tratamientos, solo dejare que pase y ya… - miro a los ojos a Quinn – Creo que tenias razón cuando me dijiste que la vida se iba a encargar de mi, y créeme que estoy muy arrepentido hija, estos meses no he pensando en otra cosa que no seas tu –

- ¿Por qué ahora Russel?... Buscas arruinarme mi boda ¿cierto? – tenso su mandíbula

- Claro que no, es lo que menos quiero hija –

- Entonces dime ahora mismo a que has venido – se paro molesta

- Me ha llamado Rachel… - solto provocando que Quinn girara en su lugar con sus ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo

- ¿De que hablas? – frunció su ceño

- Lo que oyes… esa mujer es digna de ti hija, tiene muchas agallas y me lo dejo en claro al llamarme –

- No necesito que tu me lo digas, se como es Rachel – le dejo en claro

- Lo se – reconoció

- Dime de una vez porque te ha llamado –

- Porque no quería que en tu boda tu estuvieras sin tu padre al lado – Quinn cerro sus ojos negando con su cabeza. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? Noches enteras durante esos últimos meses habia comenzado su calvario sintiendo la ausencia de un padre. Tenia a los señores Berry, no podía quejarse, pero ellos no la habian criado, mucho menos curado las veces que se cayo de un árbol, o cuando tenia noches donde no podía dormir debido a su fiebre. Aquel hombre se habia portado muy mal con ella y su novia, pero la sangre siempre tira, y el pensar en sus años donde era pequeña y su padre antes que lo consumiera el poder, era bueno con ella, y podía con ella y su enojo. – No te enojes con ella… realmente fue muy maduro de su parte el acceder hablar conmigo solo por verte feliz a ti después de cómo la trate –

- Jamas me enojaría con ella, se que no lo ha hecho con malas intensiones, tu no tienes idea el calvario que he pasado por tenerla lejos mio y no contar con tu apoyo dejándonos de lado a mama y a mi con Beth –

- Lo se Quinn… se que soy el culpable de que hayas pasado tantas cosas malas, y voy a entender si nunca mas logras perdonarme pero… - Quinn lo interrumpió

- No te confundas, yo tengo corazón y el estar junto a Rachel me ha enseñado que tengo que poder perdonar para asi olvidar… y aunque aun no puedo hacerlo contigo, por el momento te disculpare –

- Gracias… creo que no puedo pedir más que eso –

- ¿Te quedaras a la boda? – pregunto luego de varios minutos en silencio

- Si tu quieres, me quedare con mucho gusto –

- Así será entonces… -

- ¿Quién te llevara al altar? –

- El padre de Rachel, Hiram… y prefiero que así sea – aclaro

- Me parece bien… - se levanto de la cama - ¿puedo… darte un abrazo? – pregunto temeroso

- Si… puedes – cerro sus ojos y volvio a sentir como algo en ella se completaba, volver a estar en los brazos calidos de su padre no lo cambiaria por nada. Ese hombre les habia hecho mucho mal, pero a fin de cuentas era su padre, y no iba abandonarlo como el lo hizo en un momento asi.

- Estas hermosa – se separo del abrazo – Rachel es una persona muy afortunada –

- No… yo lo soy por tenerla – le sonrio y hombre asintió

- Te espero abajo – le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Judy, a la cual saludo amablemente. Al parecer no solo habia hablado con Rachel, sino que en ese mes que estuvo en New York lo aprovecho para juntarse con su ex esposa y aclarar todo. Lograron llegar a un acuerdo para poder convivir en paz, y le comento que ahora su vida habia dado un giro de 360 grados, le conto sobre Shelby y sus planes juntas. Para su sorpresa Russel pareció tomarlo bastante bien, dejándole en claro que cualquier cosa que necesitase no dudara en buscarlo.

- Quinnie… ya todo esta listo – llego junto a su hija - ¿Estas preparada? – Quinn negó

- Jamas se esta preparada para esto… pero no quiero hacer esperar a mi esposa – sonrio

- Asi me gusta… Hiram ya esta esperando por ti en la sala – tomo su mano y ambas rubias partieron hacia el encuentro - ¿Y Britt? – pregunto al no verla

- Ya bajo… ustedes entraran juntas – aclaro Hiram

- ¿Y Rachel? – tomo su ramo de novia

- Ya esta esperando por ti junto a Santana – le sonrió. Quinn dio un sonoro suspiro y espanto sus nervios

- Bien… que comience el show – bromeo y juntos abandonaron la suite.

* * *

La marcha nupcial sonaba de fondo en aquel enorme jardín decorado por mas de cien sillas. Beth con su notable encanto camino tranquila por aquella larga alfombra roja con los anillos en su poder, sin desviar la vista sobre su mami Rachel. Quizas por eso mismo sentía que nada podía salirle mal, su madre la estaría esperando al final del camino con una enorme sonrisa.  
Los minutos pasaban y cada vez faltaba menos para ver a ambas rubias caminar hacia ellas. Estaban al borde del colapso emocional, si bien Santana intentaba mostrar cordura, la realidad es que por dentro su estomago era un enorme nudo de nervios, y Rachel lo sabia, pero no quería quitar la vista de la puerta que daba al jardín, por allí aparecería Quinn, su Quinn y no quería perder detalle de aquello. Como si fuera un perfecto sueño, ambas rubias hicieron acto de presencia dejando a las novias con la boca abierta.

_Que afortunadas somos al tener estas hermosas damas a nuestro lado. Nada puede salir mal, ya nada puede arruinar nuestros sueños. Hemos querido esto desde un principio y lo hemos logrado. Con tropezones, caídas, llantos, peleas y enojos… pero al final de todo siempre triunfo el amor, y hoy es uno de esos días donde todo esta en su perfecto lugar, con las personas indicadas en el momento justo. Ahora solo queda disfrutar de la felicidad que la vida nos esta regalando – _ambas morenas pensaron mientras sus futuras esposas atravesaban el jardín hasta llegar a su lado.

Ambos padres hicieron el reconocido acto de entregar a la novia.

- Estas… preciosa – ambas morenas le dijeron a sus novias – Perfecta –

La ceremonia se dio como todos los esperaban. Las primeras en casarse fueron las Brittana, para luego esperar por el turno de las Faberry. Beth hizo un excelente trabajo al hacer entrega de los anillos a sus tías, y luego a sus madres.

- Pueden besar a la novia – las cuatro chicas sonrieron ampliamente y cerraron aquel pequeño acto de amor con un esperado y deseado beso. No era como los demás, aquel beso marcaria un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas, una nueva página donde escribir en sus vidas, un nuevo comienzo.  
Los aplausos no demoraron en llegar provocando que ambas parejas cortaran su beso y comenzaran a caminar hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Todo era un sueño, la decoración del salón, las mesas, la enorme torta que descansaba a un lado de la pista de baile, las luces… todo era perfecto, y las chicas estaban conformes al haber dejado que sus padres se hicieran cargo de aquello.  
Una enorme y larga mesa principal era ocupada por las anfitrionas de aquella fiesta, sus respectivos padres y los padrinos y madrinas de las muchachas.  
El menú era variado, mostrando los gustos de las Faberry-Brittana. Se podían encontrar platos vegetarianos, pastas, variadas ensaladas y carne o pescado.  
A decir verdad habian querido hacer una boda intima, pero teniendo a Santana en el medio de sus preparativos con alma de fiesta no iba a permitir compartir su felicidad con solo algunos. Lo cual la boda se extendió de menos de cien invitados a mas de doscientos. Entre ellos obviamente, no podían faltar sus compañeros de Glee Club con su respectivo profesor Shue junto a su esposa Emma, y la temible Sue Sylvester.  
Como forma de agradecimiento, sus compañeros de coro decidieron regalarles una pequeña performance luego de la cena con el tema "I just can't stop loving you". Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero el momento de pronunciar sus votos se aproximaba y a decir verdad Santana temía hacer el ridículo dejándose expuesta frente a todos, y Quinn le aterraba la idea de tener que hablar frente algunos desconocidos para ella.  
Leroy se acerco a ellas luego de ir en busca del micrófono y se lo acerco a su hija, al ver que era la mas envalentonada, a decir verdad a ella le encantaba tener la atención de todos y esa noche no seria una excepción, pero Brittany se anticipo y lo tomo antes que ella, dejándole en claro que quería comenzar primero para que su Sanny dejara de sufrir y pasara por esto rápido.  
Tomo la mano de la latina y le dio un leve apretón queriéndole transmitir un poco de tranquilidad

- Hola a todos – saludo la rubia con su suave y aniñado tono de voz – He decidido comenzar yo con mis votos, no quiero que Sanny se me desmaye sin antes escuchar lo que tengo para decirle – todos rieron – Tu eres un hermoso unicornio – comenzo con sus votos dejando algunos invitados sin entender – Y me has enseñado a valorarme por mi misma, confiando en mi capacidad, y sobre todas las cosas haciéndome saber que no soy tonta, como todos piensan que soy. Tu has sido la primer persona que me ha dicho que soy un unicornio Sanny – la latina le sonrio entendiendo lo que decía su chica – Y creeme que no podría pedir mas que esto, siempre hemos estado juntas, y hemos tenido miedo al descubrir que nuestro sentimientos iban mas alla de una amistad pero soy feliz al haber pasado por todo eso juntas. Te amo Sanny, nunca te olvides de eso – dejo el micrófono en la mesa y recibió el esperado abrazo de su ahora, esposa. Las Faberry sonreían frente a lo que veian mientras los invitados aplaudían por aquellas bellas palabras.

- Bueno… creo que me toca a mi y no podre escaparme – comento Santana provocando sonrisas en los demás – Quiero dejar en claro que me he opuesto a esto de los votos, pero Britt me puede – gritos provenientes de su antiguo grupo de coro se escucharon en el salón bromeando sobre ser dominada – Voy hacer de cuenta que no los he escuchado – todos rieron. Santana suspiro sobre el micrófono y todos supieron que era momento de hacer silencio y ayudarla en ese momento prestando atención y dejando las bromas de lado - ¿Qué puedo decirte que ya no sepas? Has sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente en todos estos años que hemos estado juntas. Sabes que desde el primer dia que te vi en los vestidores de McKinley no te he sacado de mi mente. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, y hasta he intentado en su momento negar este amor que siento por ti, por temor al que diran y por miedo a perder a mis seres queridos logrando que me dieran la espalda, pero nada de eso paso… me han sabido entender y eso te lo debo a ti por apoyarme en todo momento y no dejarme sola, correspondiendo este enorme amor que siento por ti. Eres un precioso unicornio, y eres mio… y soy la persona mas afortunada de todos. Me haces feliz, y créeme que todos los días me levanto con un propósito en mi mente… ser una mejor persona para ti, y merecerte. Te amo Britt-Britt – le sonrió limpiando algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se escondió en el cuello de su esposa. No hace falta aclarar que los aplausos se hicieron presentes y varios amigos gritaron elogiando las agallas de Santana por hacer aquello.

- Wow! Pequeño discurso amiga… ¿Qué quedara para nosotras cielo? – comento la morena cortando con los aplausos y dando cierre al momento Brittana. La latina le sonrió mientras su rubia limpiaba sus lagrimas – Mira que has resultado débil Satan… hasta pareces un bebe – todos rieron – Sabes que es mentira… me atrevo a decir que todos adoramos cuando muestras esta parte de tu personalidad. Te quiero – le guiño un ojo – De acuerdo, es mi turno! – suspiro – Vaya… creo que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y la verdad que me es muy difícil expresarlas todas, pero hoy es uno de los días más importantes en mi vida… y digo uno de tantos, porque aun nos queda vivir muchos juntas – miro a su esposa – Me haces feliz… - suspiro – no te imaginas cuanto, y todos los días agradezco por tenerte a mi lado. Creo que ambas la hemos pasado mal por separado, pero Britt siempre me decía cada noche que se comunicaba con nosotras, que todo volveria a la normalidad pronto y que el amor siempre triunfaría… cuanta razón tenia – le sonrio a su amiga ojiazul – Quizás por cosas del destino y la vida, hizo que quiera volver a encontrarte a ti y a Beth – miro a la pequeña que permanecía sentada a la izquierda de Quinn – Ustedes son la razón de mi vivir, son la luz de mis ojos, son esa motivación que tengo para conseguir todo lo que quiero y me propongo. Jamas me voy a cansar de decirles cuanto las amo y lo afortunada que soy al tenerlas a mi lado. Tu junto a Beth han logrado que sea una mejor persona, haciendo que vuelva a creer en mi misma, y que todo en esta vida tiene solución. Te amo Quinn, y no te imaginas cuanto… eres mi felicidad, y no pienso volver a romper mi promesa, estaremos por siempre juntas – aparto el micrófono de su boca y recibió gustosamente los labios de su chica. Beth sin quedarse fuera, se unió a ellas y la morena decidió levantarla para crear un abrazo familiar.

- Es mi turno – hablo la ultima rubia del grupo tras separarse de la morena, quien se sentó en su silla con Beth en brazos - ¿Por qué me dejaron para lo ultimo? – le pregunto a sus amigas y chica negando con su cabeza – Lo tenía todo preparado en mi mente, porque bueno debo de admitir que yo he insistido en el tema de los votos junto con Britt, pero los nervios me están jugando en contra y mi mente está en blanco – sintió como su mano recibía un calor particular, calido, conocido. Rachel la estaba tomando regalándole un te amo con sus labios silencioso – Aun no creo que todo esto nos este pasando, como ha dicho Rachel el camino ha sido duro ¿saben? – miro a los invitados – Pero esta increíble mujer que tengo a mi lado – levanto su mano que sostenía la de Rachel – Me ha enseñado que con amor se sale adelante, y es capaz de reparar cualquier mal. Créanme que de eso se, y mucho… tu – miro a su esposa – Tu me has sacado del pozo donde me encontraba, me has salvado y has logrado en mi que vuelva a creer en que si se puede salir adelante. Me has enseñado a perdonar a los demás y a perdonarme a mi misma, me supiste enseñar que debo valorarme mas como mujer y hacerme respetar. No te imaginas lo que agradezco que Beth te haya elegido como su otra mama, al parecer de muy pequeña tenia las cosas en claro y sabia que tu no le fallarías, asi como no me has fallado a mi – limpio una de sus lagrimas con la mano que sostenía el micrófono – Nos has salvado Rachel Berry, y eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme – le sonrió dando por terminado sus votos y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposa junto a su hija.

- Las amo… son lo mejor que tengo, las amo mucho – murmuro Rachel al oído de sus rubias frente a los aplausos que aun no cesaban.

- Quiero invitar a las novias a que se acerquen a la pista para abrir la noche de fiesta junto a su primer baile como esposas – pidió el animador que habían contratado para la fiesta.

Ambas parejas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, donde los ojos de los invitados las seguían prestando atención en todo momento.

"**How deep is your love" **comenzó a sonar marcando aquel primer baile como casadas. El tema habia sido escogido por las cuatro chicas, tras una dura semana de búsqueda y desacuerdos. Una mañana Rachel se levanto con esa melodía en su cabeza, y tras buscar el tema y escuchar detenidamente la canción no dudo en mostrársela a sus amigas y novia para que ellas terminaran por aceptarla encantadas, decidiendo que esa sería su canción.

- Eres mi sueño hecho realidad – murmuro Rachel en el oído de Quinn

- Y tu eres el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado junto a Beth – se aferro aun mas al cuerpo de su esposa sincronizando sus pasos de baile a la perfección.

- Soy una de las personas más afortunadas de este mundo Britt, no te imaginas cuanto te amo – escondió su cara en el cuello de la ojiazul

- Y yo la más feliz por tenerte a mi lado… te amo mi hermosa Sanny – beso su cabeza continuando con el baile.

Luego de aquel tema, los padres de las respectivas novias se acercaron y bailaron con ellas el esperado y típico vals de bodas, seguido por varios invitados que pasaron por los brazos de las cuatro anfitrionas. La pista de baile se lleno frente al primer tema que daba por iniciada aquella alocada noche.

La morena con un simple gesto hacia su amiga Santana le dio a entender que era hora de tomarse unos minutos a solas con sus chicas antes de la despedida frente a todos para pasar su noche de bodas. Ambas morenas buscaron a sus respectivas parejas y salieron al ahora, iluminado jardín. Rachel camino junto a Quinn tomadas de la mano hacia un pequeño altar circular que se situaba en el medio del jardín, como si fuese una pequeña casita color blanca, donde ya las esperaban Santana junto a Brittany.

- Vaya boda López – comento la morena al llegar junto a ellas

- Ya ves Berry – le sonrió - ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada? –

- No puedo quejarme – abrazo a su esposa por la cintura - ¿Qué hay de ti? –

- Tampoco me quejo, es mejor de lo que creía – le sonrió a su rubia luego de darle un corto beso.

- ¿creen que todo esto nos esté pasando? – pregunto Quinn, todas sonrieron pensando en la misma respuesta.

- Aun no caigo – comento una alegre Britt

- Creo hablar por Quinn y por mi cuando digo que hemos tomado la mejor decisión al compartir este momentos juntas – Quinn asintió

- Créenos que nosotras también pensamos lo mismo, hemos tomado la decisión correcta al querer vivir esto junto a ustedes – hablo Santana

- Quiero que hagamos una promesa – hablo Britt y tomo la mano de Quinn dando a entender que quería formar un pequeño círculo intimo entre ellas – Quiero que prometamos que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos la una para la otra, que no dejaremos que las peleas consuman esto, y que por sobre todas las cosas nos apoyaremos las cuatro mutuamente cuando una de nosotras lo necesite… como lo hemos estado haciendo durante este tiempo – le sonrió a sus tres chicas

- Es promesa – hablaron todas a la vez abrazándose

- Por siempre juntas – murmuro Rachel en aquel íntimo y pequeño círculo de amistad.

**FIN**

* * *

- Cuéntanos… ¿Qué se siente vivir una vida llena de lujos y con tanta fama sobre tu espalda? –

- Se siente bien, no voy a negarte que por momentos es cansador estar de aquí para allá con entrevistas, los ensayos que tenemos todos los días, los paparazzi que me siguen por todos lados… y bueno ahora le sumo que estoy grabando un nuevo disco –

- Impresionante! Dicen que eres la heredera en las tablas de Barbra Streisand, ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? –

- ¿Cómo puedo sentirme? Súper alagada, como todos saben Barbra es mi mayor idola, y la verdad que con la obra que estamos montando pretendemos hacer un perfecto trabajo con el música "Funny Girl"… esperemos estar a la altura –

- No tengas dudas de eso… acerca del nuevo álbum, ¿Puedes adelantarnos algo? –

- No sé si mi manager me lo permita, no quiero morir luego de la entrevista Ellen… ¿Puedo? - recibió un gesto afirmativo detrás de las cámaras – Puedo decirte con quien compartiré alguna que otra canción… ya conocen a Demi Lovato – se escuchan aplausos

- Ustedes son grandes amigas ¿verdad? –

- Así es, le comente la idea de grabar algo juntas para mi álbum y no dudo en decirme que si, aparte de ser buenas amigas admiro mucho su carrera y ni hablar de las canciones, me las se todas – ambas reían.

- ¿Qué puedes decirnos acerca de tu corazón? ¿Hay alguien que se adueño de el? –

- ¿Hace falta responderte? – pregunto en un tono de broma.

- Pues… después de ver estas fotos – mostro una en la gran pantalla detrás de ellas, todos en el estudio suspiraron con un "Aaaawwww" – creo que hablan por sí solas ¿no? -

- No hace falta agregar nada mas… pero la verdad que esa noche fue estresante pero sin perder el brillo del humor –

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Como todos pueden ver esa noche fuimos a cenar con unas amigos a Little Dom's… tu sabes lo que sucede cuando los paparazzi se enteran donde estas comiendo o tan solo pasando un buen momento en algún sitio de la ciudad, no fue la excepción. Cuando salimos de aquel lugar una avalancha de hombres con sus respectivas cámaras salieron al asecho, reconozco que me asuste un poco pero como muestra la foto ella me abrazo y me alejo de todo ese drama. – Sonreía – mentiría si dijese que no me protege, siempre está en el momento justo… esa noche la note enfadada y con los demás chicos comenzamos a reír cuando grito "dejen a mis amigos en paz"… es muy raro verla enfadada, yo la veía realmente tierna –

- Se puede decir que es amor entonces –

- Un amor que empezó en el instituto de McKinley… quizás fue complicado por el medio donde estamos mantener una relación así, pero luego de un dia complicado llego a casa y mis dos mujeres favoritas me esperan con la cena y alguna película para disfrutar juntas… definitivamente es amor –

- Y se nota!... Bueno es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por haber venido… un aplauso para la famosa Rachel Berry de Glee – la audiencia se puso de pie aplaudiendo a la gran estrella del momento.

Sonrió al ver como su vida iba tomando el rumbo que por tanto tiempo durante todos aquellos años estuvo esperando. No podía quejarse, en aquella pantalla estaba la mujer que amaba sin lugar a dudas, habían pasado muchas cosas duras sin embargo su amor logro traspasar con las barreras que gente ajena a ellas le interpusieron en su camino. Mentiría si dijese que sabía que su historia terminaría con un final feliz, pero lucho hasta su último suspiro para mantenerse con fe y pensar que todo aquello solo sería un mal trago del momento.

- ¿Qué haces extraña? – aquella angelical voz invadía su habitación

- Nada… solo miraba la entrevista que has tenido con Ellen – le sonrió luego de darle un beso en sus labios

- ¿Aun sigues con eso? – miro la notebook que se mantenía abierta frente a la rubia.

- No… ya he terminado – le sonrió - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – pregunto dejando de lado su pasatiempos por unos minutos

- Algo pesado, pero los ensayos van geniales – le sonrió - ¿Te ha gustado la entrevista? – la rubia asintió orgullosa de su chica

- Has estado hermosa con ese vestido rojo… te sienta bien el rojo – tiro de su brazo provocando que la morena quedara sentada en sus piernas para poder besarla

- ¿Te molesta que haya hablado de ti? – la rubia negó

- Claro que no… disfruto de nuestra privacidad, lo sabes… pero verte feliz contando pequeñas anécdotas nuestras me hace feliz también, aun que… -

- Aun que… - la morena espero, sabía que con algo se opondría

- No entiendo como Ellen no ha seguido con la entrevista luego de que hayas nombrado a dos rubias, y no a una sola – la morena comenzó a reír

- No le ha dado tiempo a preguntar mas, el programa ya debía acabar… por eso mismo lo he dicho – levanto su ceja

- Mira que bien, veo que no das puntada sin hilo –

- Obviamente que no amor, igualmente no me he salvado de sus preguntas en los camerinos –

- Me lo imagine – negó con su cabeza sonriendo – En algun momento se tendrán que enterar y nosotras no nos salvaremos de las llamadas de nuestros agentes –

- Así es… - le dejo un beso en los labios para lograr pararse, sabía que la rubia no la dejaría irse sin antes pagar una tarifa de besos – Iré a la cocina para ver que encuentro así comemos –

- Claro…yo termino esto, lo subo y listo –

- ¿Lo has terminado? – La rubia asintió – Después quiero leerlo, asique imprime una copia así lo leo en la cama –

- Pero… - no quería que su chica lo leyera, le daba un poco de vergüenza por así decirlo

- Nada de pero… quiero saber porque mi chica pasa tanto tiempo lejos de mí, prefiriendo gastarlo detrás de una computadora – la rubia comenzó a reír

- De acuerdo… en un momento iré – la morena abandono la habitación, dejando a su novia corrigiendo los últimos detalles de su escrito.

- No puedo creer que al fin te he terminado – sonrió orgullosa – Solo queda subir el ultimo capitulo - murmuro

- DIANAAAA – grito desde la cocina

- YEAAH – respondió en el mismo tono

- ¿QUIERES ENSALADA? – la rubia comenzó a reír negando con su cabeza al recordar un momento en particular sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo con este fic, como todas las cosas en esta vida, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, gracias por el apoyo, por los follows, fav y reviews!**

**PASEMOS A LO IMPORTANTE!**

**Como habran leído, al final termino siendo una historia Achele, dejando a Dianna como autora de esta historia. Me gustaría saber por medio de sus reviews si quieren que suba algun epilogo, el cual se tratara puramente de Achele. Si asi lo quieren, les voy a pedir que pongan brevemente si les gusto la historia y el porque, para hacerlos participar a ustedes en el epilogo con lo que vayan a escribir.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SER PARTE DE BENDITA TU LUZ!**

* * *

**Te invito a leer mi otro fic: Alguien tiene que ceder**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	55. Chapter 55

Epilogo

"**ACHELE"**

- ummm – una rubia se removía en su lugar derecho de la cama mientras pequeños rayos de aquella radiante mañana de agosto golpeaba en sus ojos

- Buen día dormilona – fue lo primero que escucho junto al cantar de los pajaritos que se encontraban en el árbol frente a su ventana

- Ummm – volvió a quejarse dormida pero esta vez pasando su mano derecha por el vientre de su novia para intentar seguir durmiendo - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto aun sin abrir sus ojos pero extrañándose por no sentir las caricias de su morena

- Leo – respondió ya metida en su lectura prestándole poca atención

- Ya deja eso… ven conmigo – quiso sacarle lo que sea que tenía en sus manos, pero su chica lo aparto de inmediato provocando que Dianna fallara en el intento

- Déjame terminar… solo me falta la parte de los votos y ya termino – explico luego de volver a su lugar y acomodarse sus lentes

- ¿De qué votos hablas? – salió del hueco que se formaba gracias a la espalda de Lea y el colchón, y abrió sus ojos para ver a qué se refería - ¿Qué son esas hojas? – pregunto notablemente dormida entrecerrando sus ojos

Lea comenzó a reír – Luces preciosa así ¿sabes? – Dejo un beso en su cabeza – Es tu historia – le sonrió queriendo retomar la lectura nuevamente

- Espera, espera! – Se froto sus ojos para entender bien lo que decía su novia - ¿Mi historia? – la morena asintió

- Bendita tu luz – aclaro por si aún le quedaban dudas

- Pero… yo no he… ¿Cómo has hecho? –

- Fácil… tome tu notebook, busque tu historia en una carpeta que tiene el mismo nombre de la historia, Oh casualidad! – Bromeo – la abrí y la imprimí – le sonrió – Ahora quiero terminar de leerla, si es que vos me dejas –

- Pero son cincuenta y cuatro capítulos, ¿Ya estas terminando?¿Como es posible? –

- ¿Dudas de mi capacidad como lectora? – abrió su boca

- Por supuesto que no cielo… pero – levanto sus hombros

- No me subestimes, he devorado libretos, no lo olvides – la señalo – Y la verdad es que voy por mi segunda taza de café –

- Bien, decime… soy toda oídos – se acomodo en la cama dejando su espalda contra el respaldo

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto frunciendo su ceño

- Quiero escuchar tu crítica – la morena comenzó a negar con su cabeza

- No, sabes que todo lo que vos hagas me encanta… no podría ser neutra en esto –

- Vamos Lee… decime lo que en verdad te paso con esta historia, no voy a enojarme si eso pensas, solo quiero saber tu opinión – la morena se quedo unos minutos en silencio, revisando los pro y contras de ser sincera con su novia.

- Bueno la verdad es que al principio se nota un poco que te estabas acomodando con este tema de escribir historias y subir por capítulos… al principio me aburrió un poco, lo siento – se apresuro a decir enseguida, pero la rubia le regalo una enorme sonrisa tranquilizándola por lo que dijo – Pero cuando se separaron y Rachel se fue a Nueva York pusiste la historia interesante, tocaste temas delicados Di – haciendo referencia a su tema

- Lo sé, pero quizás hice catarsis por acá, no se – levanto sus hombros

- ¿Estás bien? – La rubia asintió – De acuerdo… y la verdad que me gusto mucho, en especial el cambio que le hiciste a mi personaje – le sonrió – Se que suelo ser intensa hasta en la vida real, pero me dejaste como tu súper héroe, y eso me gusta –

- Eso sos mi amor, mi súper heroína – le sonrió regalándole un beso en los labios

- Y me gusta serlo, pero a decir verdad en este tiempo quien me saco adelante fuiste vos y siempre te lo voy agradecer – tomo su mano

- Sabes que todo eso paso hace un año, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, lo hice porque en verdad te amo y sabes que jamás podría dejarte sola… de hecho nunca pude alejarme de vos – le sonrió completamente enamorada

- Y no te imaginas cuanto me alegra que después de todas mis estupideces aun hayas decidido seguir a mi lado – sus ojos se cristalizaron

- Hey, no no princesa… no llores – beso su mejilla – Pensa que ahora estamos bien, que pasamos por un gran escándalo cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro y nos forzaron prácticamente a salir del closet por la insistencia de nuestros fans al ver las fotos y ya no poder negar nada contra eso, pero logramos pasar por eso para hoy estar así de bien, juntas ¿no? – Lea asintió – Es hora de pensar en nosotras – le sonrió - ¿Queres terminar de leer mientras yo voy a preparar el desayuno? –

- Yo ya desayune unas tostadas –

- ¿Me estas rechazando un desayuno Sarfati? – la morena comenzó a negar

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Para nada… espera un momento! Lo de las tostadas me hace acordar algo – la rubia abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás – DIANNA! – Le grito – Pusiste lo que me paso con la tostada – la acuso recordando lo que había leído

- Pero si los lectores no saben que en verdad te paso, mucho menos en la vida real – intento restarle importancia

- AGRONSKY VENI YA! –

- El desayuno me llama – salió corriendo de la habitación – Ah, y no me llames así – le aclaro desde el marco de la puerta

- En algún momento vas a tener que volver – murmuro negando con su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sin perder más el tiempo retomo su lectura y devoro los pocos párrafos que le faltaban.

- Di, tu celular no deja de sonar – comento claramente molesta – No sé quién puede estar escribiéndote a esta hora de la mañana y la verdad es que esta bastante insistente… no la hagas esperar por favor –

- Esos celos mañaneros me encantan – comento luego de mirar el color de la luz parpadeante en su móvil - ¿Queres fijarte por favor? – La morena negó - ¿Por qué no? Yo no puedo hacerlo, estoy con la bandeja – claro mientras dejaba el desayuno sobre la cama

- No quiero leer los mensajes de la otra – se cruzo de brazos

- Okay, eso es muy al estilo Rachel Berry de los fics – comenzó a reír

- ¿Fics? – pregunto sin comprender

- De las historias… - Lea sin abandonar su pose enojada, asintió levemente – Pasame el móvil mi amor… por favor – pidió amablemente

- No, yo voy a leer esos mensajes – Dianna le sonrió sin poder creer los cambios de actitud

- Bien… ¿jugo de naranja? – la morena asintió mientras desbloqueaba el móvil de su novia

- Pff… son solo mails – la rubia comenzó a reír, ella obviamente sabia que solo era eso.

- ¿Y que mas esperabas?... Ya ves desconfiada – tomo una tostada y le preparo una a Lea

- Por eso me pediste que lea, porque sabias que solo eran mails, porque si eran mensajes seguramente no… - una tostada tapo su boca, Dianna decidió que no quería escucharla más y atoro sus palabras con comida – Hey! – Golpeo su hombro – Sos una bestia –

- No seas escandalosa… ahora decime de que son los mails, capaz es mi representante… ayer quedo en mandarme un mail sobre unas propuestas de trabajo –

- Mmm… no, no es el – hablo con la boca llena – Es un tal ¿fanfiction? – informo un poco insegura. La rubia asintió

- Si, son mails sobre la historia seguramente… ábrelos – adoraba ver como el rostro de Lea cambiaba cuando se concentraba en su tarea. Al parecer comenzó abrirlos uno por uno leyendo el contenido sin informarle a su novia, quien carraspeo su garganta para llamar su atención

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿No piensas leerme mis mails? – pregunto incrédula

- Ah! Si si… espera que busco el primero – comenzo a buscar en el móvil

- Deja, mejor traigo la compu… y de paso veo otras cosas, come las tostadas que te prepare – dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama e iba hasta el escritorio

- ¿Crees que si me pongo a escribir pueda hacerlo bien? – Dianna frunció su ceño

- ¿Queres hacerlo? – la morena levanto sus hombros

- No lo se, todos estos meses te vi tan metida con eso de la historia y cada vez que recibías mails desconfiaba, porque sonreías al leerlos, o hasta reías como loca y yo no sabia que era – la rubia negó con su cabeza – Quisiera conocer ese mundo donde te metiste –

- De acuerdo… te enseñare como crearte una cuenta así empezas cuando vos quieras, pero te recomendaría que primero leas un par de historias para saber como escriben… aun que con el tiempo vos misma vas a encontrar la forma de redactar tu fic – la morena sonrió ampliamente - ¿De qué te reis? –

- Nada… solo que me encanta cuando hablas con tanto amor sobre algo que haces – las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas

- Me gusta hacer esto – levanto un hombro – A ver… - volvió a su lugar en la cama y entro en su mail para leer lo que había llegado minutos antes en su móvil. – Han llegado varios comentarios –

- Léemelos – pidió

- Pero si ya lo hiciste… -

- No, solo leí dos… - mordió su tostada

- Esta bien… déjame ver, este es de **Pao Vargas**… puso que le gusto saber que era un escrito mío y que deje plasmado en el personaje de Quinn rasgos míos, como el amor a primera vista, los problemas y el triunfo del amor – miro a Lea y le tiro un beso al aire provocando una enorme sonrisa en ella – Ella me dejo comentarios en todos los capítulos, siempre fue constante, aun que en cierto momento me hizo saber que le estaba poniendo mucho drama a mi historia y que quizás la iba abandonar… pero es bueno ver que no lo hizo – sonrió - .cdg dice que le encanto, mmm – revisaba sus mails - spyireland puso que le gusto el giro que le di, al igual que la historia porque fue diferente a otras, donde Rachel fue la protectora, la que cuido de Quinn y no la típica diva –

- ¿Me ponen como diva en todos las historias? –

- En la mayoría…lo que pasa es que Glee te encasillo en eso, así es tu personaje ¿no? – La morena asintió dándole la razón – Aun que hay muchos fics que no son precisamente referidos al típico Glee, solo usan los personajes y están bastante buenos –

- Los leeré entonces… -

- Después te los muestro – dijo perdida en sus mails - **mafer199** dijo que le gusto mucho la historia y que podría hacer una continuación pero con la vida de Beth y Dakota –

- ¿Les gusto el personaje de tu hija? – la rubia asintió

- Les gusto como desarrolle su personaje, al igual que el de Santana –

- ¿Solo el de ellas? – levanto su ceja

- Mi amor, vos sos la protagonista… ¿Qué mas queres? – la morena levanto sus hombros con un visible puchero en sus labios. Dianna sin dudarlo devoro el labio inferior de su novia provocándole un leve dolor por la mordida

- Gracias a vos tengo todo mi labio roto Di… - le dio un leve empujón hacia atrás chupándose la zona lastimada

- No hagas así que me provocas más aun – vio como Lea se pasaba la lengua – Me encanta cuando haces puchero… no puedo controlarlo, y me declaro culpable – sonrió

- Basta! – le advirtió señalándola, sabia las intensiones de su novia sobre volver atacar sus labios – Seguí leyéndome –

- **Gabr** escribió que le encanto la historia y que me he lucido – levanto sus cejas recibiendo un almohadonazo

- Humilde… -

- Pero si está escrito mira – le mostro la pantalla – déjame seguir… **RubiaOnly** también le encanto al igual que el giro que le di… y que le gusta mi forma de escribir – bebió un poco de su jugo - **laars15** también le gusto y el final fue divertido, puso que siguiera escribiendo y me deseo un buen día – sonrió

- Ya veo porque andas tan sonriente… te levantan muy bien el ánimo eh! –

- ¿Qué puede decirte? – dijo con aires de superioridad recibiendo un golpe por parte de Lea – Ya deja de golpearme mujer! –

- No seas tan escandalosa… ya quiero ver tu cara cuando me cree una cuenta y me dejen esos comentarios –

- Aaaah, no no… eso te lo voy administrar yo personalmente –

- ¿Estás loca? Eso lo voy a manejar solo yo… voy a subir historias mías ¿no? – Dianna solo se limito a fulminarla con su mirada, dejando en claro que más tarde lo hablarían

- **DanDY-21** Un gran final digno de una gran Historia – siguió con los comentarios - Hasta en el ultimo capitulo lograste que mantuviera los sentimientos a flor de piel, Muchísimas gracias por esta maravillosa historia, me hiciste pasar momentos excelentes –

- Oh que tierna! – comento la morena

- Esas son mis lectoras – comento orgullosa - **Alice Agron** puso que siempre que había actualización de este fic lo leía porque es de los que mas le gusta, y espera que le siga dando más historias –

- ¿Pensas escribir más? – la rubia levanto sus hombros

- No lo sé… ahora estoy con "Alguien tiene que ceder" pero en el solo uso los personajes… nosotras, el de Beth y bueno Santana y Brittany –

- Ese título me suena de algún lado – comento pensativa

- Seguramente… es el mismo de la película, me baso en algunas cosas de ahí pero pienso darle un giro diferente – comento mientras abría mas mails – **charlieDi** puso que estuvo muy bueno al igual que algunos anónimos que me escribieron.** Kary14** comento que la pone un poco triste que ya vaya a terminar la historia… hay un anónimo que fue bastante crítico y me gusto cuando lo leí, déjame buscar… - reviso los que ya había abierto uno por uno hasta dar con el – Lastima que no dejo su nombre, puso: Me gusto y engancho, pero en el intermedio, sentí un gran corte en la historia y deje de leer por muchos capítulos pues no me hallaba, era como leer otra historia, vamos, me perdí. Luego al dejar pasar los capítulos decidí retomar a ver si volvía agarrar ese enganche, si volvía a encontrar como fluía la historia – leyó textualmente – La verdad es que temí que pudieran perderse en la historia, porque no tenía nada en mente y fui escribiendo de acuerdo a como avanzaba la historia y como me encontraba ese día, solo tenía claro el cierre que le daría en mente… todavía siento que no pude poner todo en el final salteándome partes que quizás esperaban, como el tema de la boda… pero no quise cargarlo con mucho contenido y hacerlo largo – le explico a su novia dejando a un lado la notebook para seguir con su desayuno

- A mi me gusto… aun que quizás tenes razón… pero bastante bien para tu primer historia ¿no? – La rubia asintió con una tostada en su boca – Dianna te vas atragantar… come despacio –

- Tengo mucha hambre… no sé qué me pasa – Lea comenzó a reír

- Creo que es obvio ¿no? tenes que alimentarte bien de ahora en mas – le sonrió completamente embobada por su chica

- Ya lo se… pero no pensé que me pondría tan ansiosa con la comida – comento antes de darle un sorbo a su juego y terminarlo.

- Eso no importa… solo quiero que estén sanas – le dio un beso en los labios para luego levantar el desayuno

- No, quédate un ratito mas en la cama conmigo… por favor – pidió, sabia que Lea en unas horas tendría que irse durante todo el dia por los ensayos de la obra y no la vería hasta altas horas en la noche. La morena solo le sonrió dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche, no podía negársele a esa hermosa rubia que aun permanecía acurrucada en su cama

- Te acordas que hoy tenes cita con el médico ¿no? – le refresco la memoria a su chica mientras se metía bajo las sabanas – Es decir… tenemos – sonrió dejando otro beso en sus labios

- ¿Vas a ir conmigo? – pregunto ilusionada, dejando a una morena algo sorprendida

- ¿Pensabas que no iria? –

- No se, tenes mucho trabajo… quizás no podias hacerte un tiempo y… - la morena la interrumpió

- Jamas vuelvas a pensar eso… no pienso perderme nada de esto ¿si? – Dianna asintió – Aparte… - se acurruco junto al cuerpo de su novia dejando su cara a la altura de su pansa – Hoy conoceré a mi princesita – sonrió mientras subía la remera de la rubia dejando un beso en su abdomen donde ya comenzaba a notarse una leve pancita

- Lee… aun no sabemos que es – negó con su cabeza riendo por las locuras de su novia

- Créeme que será princesa y no princeso – comento mientras repartía besos - ¿cierto mi amor? – le susurro en la pansa – Tu serás la hermosa princesa de mami, aunque mama no quiera creerme –

- Estas loca – sonreía sin poder creer lo que veía

- No le hagas caso a mama, aunque si… admito estar loca por ti y por tu mama… por que las amo, y definitivamente han sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar – Lea sintió como la pansa de Dianna se inflaba dejando escapar un claro suspiro, miro rápidamente regalándole una sonrisa a su chica – Te amo Lady Di –

- Yo te amo mucho más pequeña – volvió a sonreír a la vez que sentía como Lea se aferraba a su abdomen dándole calor a su hija que crecía en su interior.

* * *

**Ahora si llego el final y con el la gran incógnita sobre las rubias de Lea. Siempre me quise dar el gusto de escribir Achele porque soy gran fan, asique me di un pequeño gusto con este final.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en lo que duro Bendita tu Luz!  
Nos seguiremos leyendo en mis próximas historias!**

* * *

Te invito a leer mi otro Fic: **"Alguien tiene que ceder"**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


End file.
